Quest to the Past
by Marisandini
Summary: Circe has broken the Ancient Law. To spite her mother, she went back in time to help the Dark Lord caused more chaos to her precious Wizarding World. Who else would the Olympians asked for help by none other than Percy Jackson and sent to the past in the Marauders Era. I don't own any of the characters except OCs. Beta by ThePlotbunnyBreeder & LeNoRi
1. Prologue

**Act I:**

 **Percy Jackson and the Ghost of Halloween**

 **Prologue: The Start of All Things**

 **Words: 3,498**

 **Recap:** ...this is the prologue. No recap here!

* * *

The dream started with a whisper.

Intangible whispers, voices so familiar yet...so far. Like the background noises of gossiper thinking they couldn't hear you when in fact, you could.

Never really liked those times.

What was once an utter abyss then turned into scenes...places I was not familiar with.

A stone archway with ghostly white veil.

A great castle beyond a black lake.

The silent street along the tens of shops across each other.

A black prison that had echoing screams of sheer fear, along with dark ghostly figure hanging around.

A playing field with three hoops that act almost like soccer goals.

A dark forest that had wolves howling within.

Finally, the scene got dark once more and a single time sand appeared with a circular gold orbits turning around and around as sand trickled down the narrow lane. It suddenly stopped, both the golden orbits and sand. Then slowly it moved backward before gaining speed until the glass cracked and exploded. Sand and shards of glasses spread in slow motion, and pieces of it reflected random scenes.

There was one of two men that shot out green and white light, pushing one another with raw power. Another piece showed of a phoenix gouging a giant snake's eye out. Then one showed a scene of a stick pointing at a baby, and despite not knowing what it meant, I had this feeling whoever it was was going to kill him and the green light shot out almist blinded me. Next then showed a boy screaming in agony with a book next to him. Last was a gleeful smile of someone familiar, someone I know, she's...

Before I could make out who she was, I felt myself being blown away like a kite being thrown back by the wind and then fall further down into the abyss. It reminded me too much of falling down to Tartarus and I panicked, flailing my body around for anything to hold on. Before fear could get a grasp on me, I found myself floating and my tensed muscle relaxed soon enough.

I looked around and I wasn't inside an abyss anymore, rather...I was in a dim lit corridor from blue-white torches. the place had black-tiled walls and bare no windows nor doors, apart from a plain black one at the end of the corridor, the place kind of reminded me of dungeons game before going to the next level. Obviously I went walking-floating over and saw the door was slightly ajar. I slipped inside and found myself in a circular chamber that had doorways around me.

My attention was then pulled to a particular door that was wide open, yet unsure what's inside because of the people running back back and forth. Two particularly was loud that I was sure I was meant to eavesdrop them.

"...it's an outrage I tell you! That she-devil had taken _It_ of all things?" Said a lean scrawny man, his face looked malnourished and had a lack of sleep, making him look like one of Nico's skeleton soldier.

His plumped friend coward from his voice, looking unsure how to approached him "But, is it really her? I know she's real but that was millennia ago Howard."

"You know as well as I do there are number of ways to prolonged one's lifespan Chris. Rather, I thought she had spent her time somewhere on a remote island and turning men into pigs if the myths are to be believed."

"What's done is done, we need to inform Minister Shacklebolt right away."

"I KNOW THAT!" He shouted, but then he caught himself and heaved in a trembling breath before calming himself, "Right now we're assessing how much damage she made but the problem now is how we're going to fix it once she already used it. We can detect any fluctuations of the time stream from that room but coming up a solution won't be easy."

"Is there even a solution?" the plump man asked, a hint of resign escape his voice.

A hasty sound of footsteps alerted the men and they then came facing a tall broad shouldered man, he was black and wore golden hoops on his ear and he somehow worked it out despite being a buffed man. He looked like he was horrified and concerned at the aftermath that somehow confirmed his fear. His eyes widen before quickly schooling his expression to attempt any semblance of leadership.

"What's the damage report?"

The two men was clearly hesitant in telling him the bad news and got the brunt of his anger, luckily some other poor soul volunteered to do just that after exiting the room. "Minister Shacklebolt, we found that four Unspeakable were killed and one barely survived during the altercation, a shelf of time turners were damaged...again, few broken Watch Clock, and...one item was stolen."

The Minister - of what country, I'm not sure - was on the brink of blowing out, but he kept a cool face as he asked his next question, "And who is responsible for all this?"

"Well, according to the survivor the one who attacked them was-"

" _Me_."

The sudden forei-no, familiar voice surprised me and I turned, only to be met by a blinded green light that woke me up.

" _Styx_!"

I jolted awake and almost fell off from my bed, sweat sheen from my forehead.

Don't get me wrong, I'm used to demigods foreboding dream by now, but what confused me more was that it was more cryptic than usual. I tried hard to make sense all of it but it became harder to remember and I ultimately pushed it aside. Looking out the window, the sun barely rising and the flower from Ogygia dimly lighted my balcony and couldn't stop myself from whispering.

"Hopefully nothing happens today."

I should have realized that I should never tempted the Fates.

 **. . .**

A thundering boom shook the floor of Olympus. For the mortals outside they would flinched and looked at the sky while thunder rattled the night stormy sky, thinking it was another natural occurrence The Mist might even misled some of their mind into seeing there were barely clouds and stormy days for weeks. The dryads, muses, and few minor gods living among the Olympian could only sigh, wondering what angered the Lord of the Skies this time.

However at the back of their mind, they knew something was wrong, something that would involve the coming danger of both mortals and gods.

For one, some of the spirits noticed that all of the Olympians had gathered. And when they meant all, they meant Hades is joining as well. Seeing as the Ghost King opinion had barely mattered much to put him in meetings, his presence is significant. Second thing they took notice that there was a minor god among them, in fact TWO! Most had deduced they had carried the news of what angered the Thunder God, but was it necessary to bring them into the meeting itself? Most of the time they decided it among themselves, using their Olympian Status to their benefit and ignoring the minor gods opinion. What unnerved the Olympus Residence most was that they didn't know who the minor gods were, that are currently inside the palace.

If you're wondering, the answer would be Hecate, the goddess of Magic and Caerus, the god of Opportunity.

Just how horrible was the news they have could bring?

"So you're telling me," Zeus confirmed, barely restraining himself or else his anger may affect upon the weather, giving yet another thundering shake to the sky or worse a typhoon on some poor state, "That you've confirmed Circe...has just invoked a forbidden magic and succeed!"

Hecate did not showed the slightest hint of nervousness despite gulping down her own saliva, "Yes Lord Zeus, I've always known Circe was a clever and bright woman, but never in all my life had I imagine she would go that far...I...I had always regret not being able to teach her more than just magic, but now...I regret ever teaching her."

"Hecate, as much as I sympathize with you, I don't think this is the right time for you to feel self-loath." Athena calmly berated, "while we have no doubt the truth in your words, we must immediately form a plan to counter Circe's attempt to defy the Fates."

"Calm! Athena, while I'm glad you're taking this approach in your usual manner, but this isn't just one of those times where we could solve the problem with wits and logic! Her attempts, if left for too long would fractures reality and you're telling us to CALM DOWN?!" Hera shrieked with one breath enough to make her huffed in the end.

"And out of all times she's doing it, it has to be when my Idiot Brother is actually fixing up his mess with the Oracles so we can't be sure how much damage she made to the Fates" Artemis grumbled while shaking her head, her young features made her demeanour cute despite the godly silver aura surrounding her .

"But I can." The Olympian Gods turned their eyes to the small minor god, Caerus.

"I am the god of opportunity, not as powerful as the Titan Kronos, but a Time God nonetheless and to us, time is but a swirling mass of strings with many futures awaiting and one past complete. People can try to look at their future, to walk in their past, to changing their destiny, but I am forever unchanged, unwavered, even if the fabric of reality is altered and history modified, I will be as I remain to be. So you have my word that Circe hasn't done anything significant...yet"

"And yet you know she has twisted time ...but how?" Dionysus asked skeptically, sipping his diet coke.

Caerus looked him straight in the eye, and even though the Olympian Gods were bigger compared to the minor god, that didn't mean his eyes didn't unnerved them. They are aware that, despite being youngest child of Zeus, his wisdom was comparable to the Fates and could have risen as an Olympian if he wanted to, and yet he had made it clear that his place is where he was and would forever remain unchanged.

"Just as I said, she hasn't changed anything significant, but that doesn't mean they aren't any changes."

They were murmurs and whisper among the gods but it was Hermes who decided to ask, "Can you tell those few changes"

He nodded, "It's not enough to make it a concern but I will tell you, there had been a large clothing sale last weekend at Soho only that it never happened now. A tragedy for those who bought a $200 jeans for $20, an opportunity gone waste indeed." Some of the gods sweatdropped, seeing as it is an insignificant change. "There's also having Trump as president, other than that..."

"What?! She caused that Buffoon to turn president? How is that not significant?!" Athena bellowed out in the most frustrated tone the gods rarely heard her with.

"Well… Obama was a fair president that is for sure, but his effort cause many opposition from the republican, sowing distrust and fear toward him since the start of his term."

"Trump was fated to be president because of that, only in this timeline, he's four years earlier. You would have realized this sooner if you had put it in mind that one of the Simpson's writer was Apollo's son and had foretold in his show." Caerus stated simply, albeit with a bit tone of nervousness from facing the primal rage beneath the Goddesses of Wisdom's gaze.

"He's a fool; That's what he is! Of all the mortal fools trying to become president they choose a bumbling, racist, dementia, bigoted xenophobic CEO who was bankrupt three times that kept spouting nonsense of racism, sexism, and queerphobia with no knowledge of politic whatsoever! You would think people would want America to not go into debts!" Athena then started rambling more about qualities of a leader and how one of her favorite children, George Washington would have done differently, but most of the gods had already tuned her out.

"Then Caerus, do you have an idea where...or when Circe has gone off to?" Zeus inquired.

"It was difficult to pinpoint the exact time, but with Hecate's help, it was possible to know not only when, but her aim as well"

"And what would that be?" The God of War asked impatiently with a huffed, he was not pleased that this problem is far from his domain to help. He may be a War God, but this kind of problem is way out of his head, and he knew when to fold from a problem he can't handle. Or battle that is not his own to fight.

Caerus and Hecate exchanged worried look, even briefly glancing at one particular god. After tensed silence conversation between the two, Hecate decided to answer their question.

"We believe that Circe had gone back to aid her grandson...Tom Marvolo Riddle"

 _ **BANG!**_

The temperature plummeted faster than a furious Thunder Roll with a new drum set, and a pressure wave accompanied the change atmosphere. The Olympians' faces were as if carved from marble, but Hecate and Caerus had only flinched and massaged their ears.

The gods turned toward Hades who had banged the armrest of his skeleton chair, resulting cracks and pieces of bones falling off. The ghosts sewed on his robe wailed in depressed moaning, and the aura of death was now filling the already chilled room that gave many of the gods goosebumps, even Zeus kept silent from his sudden outburst.

"Are you telling me Circe is going to aid that wretched, foul, hair-gripping mortal?!"  
Everyone, though still uncomfortable from his aura, was washed over with curiosity. An angry Hades might not be unusual, but an angry Hades toward a mortal was rare, and from his reaction, he wasn't just angry, he has pure hatred for the man.

"Do you mind telling us who this Tom Riddle is?" Demeter voiced out everyone's mind.

Hades was still mumbling to himself how much trouble that man caused and Hecate cleared her throat so she could explain instead. "First before explaining him, I'm sure you all are aware of the wizarding world that I personally govern."

Everyone nodded, "Off course, they are a society of your patron's descendant and the few mortals you had blessed with magic called Wizard and Witches, does this Tom Riddle came from that world?" Zeus interjected.

"Yes, he is a powerful dark wizard that had bring many terror in the past that wizard and witches around refuse to speak his name...in fact in 1970s, Tom Riddle, with the pseudonym Voldemort," a chuckle escaped that can by no means be mistaken as humorous. "Had waged a war for years against the wizarding world in Great Britain, only to be stopped by a toddler from receiving a death curse that rebounded on him instead, because of a Love Charm that was invoked by his mother beforehand."

"Oh, he didn't die then! No..." drawled Hades, suddenly interrupting with a tasteless grin.

"Of all the crazy things a mortal could do, he split his soul to make himself immortal. The paperwork for that one man kept increasing to the point I like to burn all of it and just drag his ass to Tartarus myself." Hades ranted, but he wasn't finished."You know what the worst part is? Even after he is finally dead, his soul is split to many times, he's now left in a limbo... And I can't punish him personally when I've long awaited his demise!"

The temperature plummeted again, and the fire in the hearth flickered dangerously. Hestia gave him a warning glance, and that meant his smores are on probation.

Tensed silence was left among them until Poseidon broke it for them, "Are you done yet, Brother?"

"...Yeah, I'm done."

The gods turned their attention once more to the two, and Caerus decided to continue Hecate's speech: "It is to my knowledge that many opportunities has been shifting around at that particular year where Tom Riddle has waged war, we fear that Circe intends to help him by making sure the one man that could defeat him was never born."

The words began to sink in, and the gods and goddesses began to murmur in unease. For nothing could destroy, or defy, the Fates more than to controlling of what might have been and what will be.

"But then why would she do that? If it were me, I'd probably go back to the point when Greece was thriving and make herself known enough to be an Olympian Goddess," Hermes pointed out his thoughts, scratching his head in confusion. His docile snakes began to slither slightly off his Caduceus.

' _Yeah, or go back to eat more rats_!' George eagerly exclaimed within the gods' minds.

' _Shush, George! You're making us look stupid!_ ' Scolded Martha, ' _At least say we get to laugh at that bratty snake, Steve at his dying breath for ditching us!_ '

' _Oh right, haha... I've always hate that guy_.'

Hermes kneaded the bridge of his nose and sigh, "Why haven't I got rid of these two again?" He questioned himself irritatingly beneath his breath, pushing their heads down to quiet them.

Ignoring them, Caerus cleared his breath and continued to answer them, "While it's true she could now travel through time, the Ancient Law still holds when one's past came in contact with their future self, it would erase their existence."

Hecate seethed her teeth at her own theory and ended up voicing out in the end, the knuckles of her hand turned white from gripping her torch too tightly. "There's also the possibility, that after knowing her grandson's potential, Circe decided to use him as a mean to destroy the world that I have watched over for so long, and she would do anything just to spite me."

"Then do you happened to have any idea what might help to defeat her plans?" Ares asked, channeling the whole council.

Hecate bit her lip for a moment, knowing the only way to go against Circe's time meddling plan would not please her fellow gods, but having one chance to do it, she needed to say it here and now. Sensing her reluctance to tell, Caerus helped by giving them the solution on her behalf.

"There's only one way we could intercept Circe's meddling and thwart her plans, and that is to send a hero to the past as well."

There were numerous gasp, and just before there was an outbreak before it escalated into yelling, Zeus stood from his throne and with a booming voice said his piece, "You're telling us, that while one sorcerer in the past is already bad enough, we're going to send another?!"

Hera held onto his shoulder in a soothing way, leading him to his seat once more. "Are you sure that it is wise to put more ripples to the past?" She asked in concern a disapproving frown on her face.

Caerus nodded solemnly. "There is no other way to put her plan to a stop and find her source of her time travelling ability, without influencing the Fates too much of course, but it is a necessary sacrifice; A change in the past if we want to save the future."

Zeus grumbled under his breath, but Hera smacked his arm and send him a reprimanding look.

"Alright fine! We'll send a hero to the past, let's just ignore our millenias-old Ancient Laws, shall we? However, I will only permit one hero, and only one! So...who shall we send?"

"May I warn you first that we only have one shot in sending a hero to the past, as we could never know how he'll fare, so it'd be best if you choose someone who is loyal, posses ability to go pass any adversaries, and a strength like no other," Hecate advised them with a tint of a hopeful tone, thinking of a particular demigod who's up for the job.

The gods exchanged glances, and from the glint of their eyes told them that they have an unanimous agreement. Poseidon particularly made a resigned sigh.

"Those in favor of Percy Jackson!"

All hands shot up, with Poseidon's following slowly and lastly to an inevitable fate.


	2. Act I: Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Not Puberty Again!**

 **Word: 4,831**

 **Recap:** Everything started with a dream...well, to be exact it started way further than that but let me just tell you my story and cleared it up.

* * *

"ACHOOO!"

"That was a real loud sneeze Percy, are you getting a summer cold?" Rachel Elizabeth Dare asked in concern.

I sniffed my nose and kept following her through the northern woods, "Nah, probably just Annabeth talking how much she misses me"

"Just like how you misses her?" Rachel pointed out with a smirk.

I brushed my hair with my hand and had a tinsy blush, but just drawled out a confirmation. I mean...who wouldn't miss her and her stormy gray eyes, her quirky retorts, and her dreamy expression whenever she imagine her own buildings she'll one day make? My ADHD mind wandered off toward my girlfriend, and almost got me tripped from a freakishly large tree root that I should have noticed. Rachel laughed, seemingly giving me a knowing look from what's on my mind and I only gave out a dry har-har.

"By the way, thanks again for accompanying me Percy."

"Hey, it's not like I'll let you walk on this alone, besides I'll take an errand through the Amazon any day rather than a Quest to Wallmart."

"And that's supposed to better...how?" I raised an eyebrow at her with a deadpan.

"Right...withdrawn," the ginger haired girl admitted.

Her feet then stopped upon a hill, an Ant Hill, and not just any ant hill, this one could pass off as a normal hill- only that it led toward the lair of giant, acid-spewing. ants. You would have ask why me, a senior who's on the road of getting into university, and sweared off from getting killed and Rachel, a mortal with no ability whatsoever, would even think of entering a myrmekes' lair.

Well...It all started this morning when I decided to check out Camp Half-Blood, the day after the whole giant-naked-statue-crushing-the-camp fiasco and maybe help out rebuilding it a bit. After climbing down Half-Blood Hill though, I was immediately tackled down by the one and only used to be Oracle of Delphi running out from her cave. I'm glad no one was there to see it or the campers would never live it down the the Great-Percy-Jackson was KO'd by a mere mortal. I turned to Rachel who was sweating like she had just ran a marathon and changing expression between being delighted or horrified. Which kind of confused me since what could possibly make you happy and scared at the same time?

"Percy, I had a dream!"

That explains everything.

Ever since the Second Giant War, Rachel had long lost her ability to predict the future enough to stress and infuriate her, and having no means of hearing prophecy kind of held up campers from going on a quest. So finally getting signs her ability is coming back was something to be welcomed, but at the same time that would mean something bad will happen, which is kind of the whole point of every prophecy. After a brief explanations from her, she decided she needed to go and visit the Groove of Dodonna, an ancient tree planted by the Great Titaness, Rhea herself, that could announce prophecies.

Really...a fortune telling tree?

Somehow the gods never ceased to amaze me.

I thought it was a bad idea though, the only entrance to the groove is going through the lair of giant ants that needed an army of demigods to get through without dying, and it's also not a pleasant place to be. Believe me, I've been there. Smelly Gabe's smell would have been more tolerable.

Anyway, Rachel, being Rachel in all of her Rachel-ness, made a dash to the forest as if all the answer would be found there, and knowing she would be too stubborn to talk out of this, I decided to accompany her. Besides, even though I fought off Kronos's army, beating up Giants with gods, and even help put Gaea to sleep, I'm not an idiot enough to test my strength on fighting an army of myrmekes.

I made a long whistle with my hand and within the rustling bushes, came out Ms. O'Leary. She was happily wagging her tail with a myrmekite hanging through her mouth as if she just found her new favorite snack.

"After you my lady..." I said, motioning her to the Hellhound's back and trying to pull off being a gentlemen.

Okay, so Annabeth has been saying I'm obtuse about girls, don't tell her that comment got to me.

This seem to give out an opposite reaction, Rachel looks at me like I just called her Medusa, but then she sighed and shook her head as if it was typical of me.

Why?

She lifted herself up to Mrs. O'Leary's back and I climbed behind her. "Alright girl, you know what to do, to the groove!" She replied with a You-got-it-Percy kind of bark (at least that's what I assumed) and the world was enveloped with shadows. The wind rushed past our skin like on top of a speed bullet, and for first-time rider like Rachel, she looked she was about to hurl.

The black surroundings then changed to what I assumed was the groove. I let out a whistle and it's not something I would usually do after all the things I've seen, but looking at shining giant tree is pretty awesome.

I look to Rachel, intending to help her down like a gentlemen I intend to be, but she's already walking away toward the most gigantic tree I've ever seen, maybe enough to reach Olympus if it should fall. I could feel ancient power radiating all over, a raw power similar to Kronos but more calming and peaceful and doesn't make you feel on the edge.

There was a wind chime hanging in one of its branch and Rachel began to gently touched it, sounding the chime. A murmur started spreading throughout the groove, like the trees just realize we were and started talking rumors about us. Like a housewives gossiping about drama and last night's soap opera, things like: 'Hey isn't that one of the Seven? Scrawnier than I imagined and not much muscle like Hercules' kind of talk.

I heard bits of pieces of it though, ' _Flying broom'_ and ' _spell of doom'_

Nu-uh, not gonna hear it.

That didn't stop the trees from murmuring.

 _'Gold of pleasure'_

' _Brave's successor'_

I inched closer to Rachel, seeing as she kept staring dazedly at the tree.

' _The owl's quil'_

' _Truth will kill'_

Okay...that was a morbid one...darn it me don't mind it.

 _'Dark Lord wake'_

' _Western snake_ '

La...la...la not listening to this.

 _'Secrets unfold'_

 _'A price to behold'_

Okay, I'm obviously not good at keeping my mind off things when I'm hearing all this snippets. I reach beside Rachel, and suddenly a loud whistle you usually heard when Coach Hedge wanted us to go and try killing stuff. Before I could get my bearing, a prophecy was foretold in the same tone as a pep-rally cheers.

 _'Percy Jackson not aware  
Evil comes, house ensnare  
Fate will be evade  
Exposing a charade  
A Hero's end in warfare._

The first thing I thought was 'Well...they're making my death sound cheerful' then I would have gone cursing the Fates if not exactly at that moment, a bright light shone behind us, and I had a feeling it was a god. My fist clenched tightly but I inwardly count from five to calm myself down.

"Let me guess, the Olympians wants a word with me?"

It was really frustrating getting the big job, but do I have any say of it? No. It's like getting an underpaid job. We finished the job overtime and the boss just, 'Oh good work, you can go home now, have a nice weekend.'

Rachel turned toward our esteemed guest and bowed respectfully, "Lady Hecate," she let out. I turned around and did the same thing as her.

"Rise you two," Hecate softly told us, "And yes, Perseus Jackson, the gods would like to have a word with you along with a request."

As much as I wanted to resign to the Fates and just get on with the quest, I do like to have a word or two before I leave because I have not the slightest interest in getting myself a suicide-quest.

Again.

But hey, this is a Prophecy. They always have double meaning. I've been wondering for my death since I was 12 and look where it got me. I'll just pray to Tyche that I'll survive this one as well. Sometimes I wonder if she loves or hates me considering my own luck.

The god- no Titaness, Hecate touched my shoulder and a bright light enveloped as we Light Travel. (Yeah I said it, we have shadow travel so why can't light travel exist?)

I was transported to a nostalgic place. The gods never looked different, still gigantic, still ooze out godly aura, still the same intense eye as if you had just accidentally let out a giant squid on a rampage or something.

"So here I am, how may I be in service?"

Zeus scoffed, "Hmm, still cheeky as ever I see..."

I just gave him a light smile in return, I then turned to my dad and waved at him.

"Hey dad, nice new shirt by the way, really captured your essence." I made a friendly smile at him but my voice was laced with demanding tone and holding back a need to scream: " _Explain_!"

I noticed the smile he made beneath his thick black beard but his softened eyes then turn to ones of remorse. As if putting your child in more prophecy than the normal demigod was bad enough, I assumed facing the Olympians means I'm going challenge at least a god-class risk level quest.

Oh man, Mom and Annabeth is so going to freak out when they find out about this.

Usually I would argue a bit, knowing it's a little pointless, how I'm not up to the job and how they should rely in other demigods because- News Flash! I'm not the only demigod they could send to their doom.

Unfortunately, the moment I heard the Prophecy where my name was clearly said in the first line, I knew there was no escape from this.

...I'm still hoping there's another demigod with the name Percy Jackson that could get me out of this, but considering how much the god of luck loved me, probably not.

"I see you demand an explanation from us," Dad said with spot on remark.

"Gee, was I that obvious?"

My least favorite god, Ares growled lowly at me and banged his armrest, "Cease your smart mouth, boy, you are in front of the gods!"

Dad raised his arm and silenced Ares, just because he's not the King of the gods, doesn't mean he doesn't mean the other gods wouldn't think twice defying him.

"You must understand Ares, the boy has gone through many deal of challenges and accomplishing feat greater than the average hero, I assumed he felt stressed from all the responsibilities weighing him down and going past high hurdles all the time."

Oh, stressed is a too light of a word from what I'm feeling, dear father.

He shot me a look though, expressing something akin to 'The sarcasm can wait, Sonny.', before I squashed whatever I was going to say.

Ares just grumbled on his seat, then me and the few of the gods turned their attention toward the sound of cleared throat emitted by a guy I just noticed was beside me.

He was a good looking guy I admit, light blonde hair, a beauty spot beneath his eyes, and shimmering red eyes that seemed to remind me of blazing fire. Yet for a guy with great looks, his fashion sense could make the Aphrodite kids faint seeing as he looked no different with a bum with gray worn out winter jacket, repeatedly sewn pants and a cheap Beatles T-shirt that he seemed to have bought during one of their concerts.

"Forgive me for interrupting, but perhaps the Great Zeus would allow me the opportunity of me explaining things for the young man."

I noticed Hades snorted at the word 'great' but whether Zeus heard it or not, he doesn't seem to pay attention.

"Go ahead Caerus."

I blinked at him confusingly, "Who?"

The one I assumed as a minor god stood in front of me and bowed which was kind of shocking. I mean getting bowed, even as a greeting, was the last thing I imagined happening from a god. You get the same kind of treatment as the chance of getting Annabeth catching a spider with her bare hand.

"Greetings Percy Jackson, my name is Caerus, God of Opportunity. It's an honor for us minor gods to meet you from hearing your great accomplishment."

I snorted, "You say accomplishment, I say survival really."

Caerus chuckled even though I was half-aware that I'm being disrespectful, "I really loved your sense of humor Percy, me and Momus, the embodiment of Mockery by the way, enjoyed your great retorts you made for your enemies at every opportunity you made, it's pure gold I tell you."

Well, to hear my attempts of becoming fishbait for my enemies is proved enjoyable by the gods, I'd wouldn't let it pass them of making a remake of my adventures and turn it into a movie or something. Though if the gods can get it accurately and get my good side then I'm fine with that. Afterall, what's the worst they could make? Making Annabeth brunette?

Anyway, you'd find wonders about the god's strange sense of humor, and you don't want to know the sickening ones I've heard.

The guy, Caerus, then began to start his story with Circe (cue grimace), how Hecate had been suspicious of her movement, about the wizarding world, a dark wizard called Voldemort (*snort* who called themselves Voldy wart?), a prophecy was made for his demise yada yada yada, when he said something about Circe capable of sending herself to the past, which should have been my main attention since not even Kronos, the Titan of Time could do that, but my point went somewhere else.

"Wait...from what you said, Circe had already send herself to the past right? So how am I...I don't know...stop her evil master plan when I'm in the Now and she's in the..." Even with my seaweed brain I could tell where this is going, and I am desperately hoping it's not true,

"So, you have picked up upon of what our request will be," Annabeth's mother pointed out.

"No..." the gods perked up at my words, they didn't look unhappy at my refusal, even to them it must have been a crazy plan. "No, nope, nu-uh, no way, you can't possibly send me to the past! Don't you guys have some sort of Ancient Law about tampering with history? What if I go there and accidentally brought out World War III?"

"As much as I love wars, that's the least of our problems when someone tampered with the past, not to mention the Fates," Ares begrudgingly admitted to me and if that isn't a bad sign, I don't know what is.

"All the more reason you can't send me there, I'm a disaster waiting to happen! I couldn't stay at one school for a year without blowing up stuff, heck I almost start the apocalypse from a nosebleed!"

I tried to reason them, afterall the only reason I could stay at Goode was because my step-dad was there to help me. What's more considering I've watched Doctor Who (courtesy of Leo) and as fictional as it is, it does give you ideas how delicate the time stream is, one mess up and boom you make wipe off an entire city off a map or better yet, facing homicidal angels for you when you do.

"And yet the most ancient oracle has spoken your name, just as we had decided to entrust you with the world's future." Artemis gave her sentiment, and it didn't lift off the pressure on me.

I was about to say more when dad stood up, turning everyone's eyes from me to him as he spoke, "Brother, I would like a private word with my son before continuing our council."

With a thoughtful look, Zeus nodded and dad morph into a mini version of him, which for me make him only a few inches taller. We locked eyes for a moment, reminding me how we have the same vivid green eyes. He gripped my shoulder in a reassuring way and gestured for me to come with him.

We stood by outside the palace where it's possible to witness Olympus as its finest. The palaces and mansions spreading throughout the clouds, various plants and flowers blooming colorfully, I saw satyrs and nymphs and a few minor gods going through their everyday lives and I noticed every buildings Annabeth had personally designed, and I couldn't help but smile at it- Especially when I noticed the small, carved owl faces as her special little logo.

I sighed wearily as I run my fingers through my hair, "I know what you're going to say."

Dad raised an eyebrow at me and there was an amused glint in his eyes, "You do?"

"Yes, you're going to say that you know how difficult the gods made my life, how you're sorry you couldn't stop it for me but then you would go on about how you believed in me and making me feel bad so I'll think about the right thing to do and I'll end up going anyway." Saying it aloud sounds a little stupid, but reasonable enough.

"Actually, no I'm not," he hummed softly.

His response got me to tilt my head and warily observed him, "Really?"

"Seeing as you're aware of it already, I don't have to repeat yourself, am I right?"

I grumbled, knowing he made a point, "Dad, this sounds like serious business, not that the previous time weren't serious, but those times I always had friends to back me up- And this time you're asking me to do this _alone_ and _not messed up_."

"You don't have to do it alone though."

Now he's just confusing me, "What are you talking about? Didn't Caerus explain I had to be sent alone because sending one is already messing up all the cosmos."

Dad nodded, "Yes, it is unprecedented for a hero to be sent to the past, but that won't mean you won't find your very own allies. It is as you said, you have never done things alone Percy, but that's because you met people who would stand by your side no matter what and help  
you along the way, and it won't be much different there."

I thought about his words, I always regard myself less than a hero because most greek heroes was able to get through things alone and I'm aware of the help the gods and my friends had always given me. I know I'm not as strong or as smart, but having my friends have always what kept me going.

Dad looked me straight in the eye and put a hand on my shoulder, "You have a knack of choosing great allies Percy, and always has been your greatest strength, don't think too much about the changes you'll make, and decide what you think it's best." He put his hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile.

It annoyed me how much he makes sense and at the same time I felt my a burden lodge inside my was slightly lifted, "Just...if I'm going time travelling, can you make sure I get back before my mom would goes into labor, I want to be with her when she needed me most and make sure you watch over her all right?"

My dad nodded, and I knew I can relax a bit knowing mom would be save here. I was about to ask if I could at least contact Annabeth before I go since she would freak if I go missing again, but a loud _BOOM_ then shook the very Olympus and I knew something was wrong. Olympus is the home of the gods, they don't shake.

My dad and I both looked at each other and rushed back to the throne room. "What happened?" My dad demanded.

It was the first time I saw Mr. D in a shocked that he forgot his open Coke and let it flow out of his hands. "You should try watching that" he said, pointing slightly upward. I turned and there was a plasma TV hanging just above the door, I never realized they had one. They were watching the Hephaestus TV but the channel looks like a one of the news channel in the mortal world. What caught my eyes was the greek letter in the headlines.

 **MORTALS ARE SEEING MT. OLYMPUS, WHAT HAPPENED TO THE MIST?  
**  
"That...that's impossible...how are they seeing that?" I choked out.

"And not just Olympus itself, mortals have been spotting Nyrads, Ghost, Satyrs and other creatures the mist should have kept hidden" Artemis explained.

"I'm afraid Circe's meddling has come to a part where the wizards and witches had come involving themselves with the greek world and has somehow took over the Spring of Achlys where the Mist comes directly from it." Caerus explained with a straight face, Hecate's expression was mix of anger and shame, and it was confusing seeing them all once. "We must immediately send Percy Jackson to the past, our present is in your hand, Young Hero"

"Wait, you're going to send me _now_?"

Another boom and this time Zeus looked up at the sky and cursed in greek, I looked up as well where the constellation of various stars such as the zodiacs and the greek characters with one my friend, Zoë the Huntress running across the night sky. She skidded into a stop then back away slowly with a bow aiming at one spot. At a strange constellation that shouldn't have been there.

The stars glowed eerily green, shaped itself into a skeleton and snake that jotted out of its mouth into a number eight and was snapping at the other stars. The gods all muttered something like 'impossible' or 'how?'

"The Dark Mark, their influence is getting stronger," Hecate whispered but enough for me to hear it.

"What's that?"

"It's the mark of Voldemort's follower, the Death Eaters."

The name confused me, who in the right mind would want to eat Thanatos? I mean death doesn't sound as tasty as cheeseburger and fries.

"I fear there's no time to delay, Percy Jackson stand before me!"

It was the first time I see the gods all looking flustered that I did as she told without a second thought.

"Now, I must first warn you that after sending you to the past, you would not find much help there so we each has given you a blessing to go through the trials that is to come."

I would have been honored or gleeful, being given blessings by all the Olympians, and how lucky I'd be if it weren't for the damn quest. My mind was still frantic from all the events happening like a storm, I barely listen most of the blessing being given to me.

"Percy Jackson."

The sound of Mr. D's voice saying my real name got my attention better than anyone, and he just gave one (Pitiful? Scornful?) look at me, scoffed, then tossed me a can of coke I quickly caught.

"Use it in time when you need it," he simply stated without giving much away.

"Uhm...okay…"

"Haha, Dionysus is just shy Percy. It's not everyday he's concerned about anyone but his own sons," Hermes laughed, while standing beside me to pat my back in reassurance.

"Hermes," Mr. D growled, "One more word out of ya, and I'll shove the damned snakes of yours down your throat."

Hermes's smile became a bit more strained, then he turned to looked back at me and shoved me a ...watch? What?

"Here, this is from me and H over there, good luck!" Then just as quickly went back sitting on his throne.

Seeing that the gods seemed to have their blessing out of the way, Hecate nodded, "Then let us start the. . ."

"Wait!"

We both turned toward the source and I was caught off guard to find Athena looming over me in her human version of herself. It was a little painful seeing her looking at me sternly with her gray eyes, she reminded me of Annabeth so much I wished she was here with me or at least say goodbye to her. Athena then reached out for my neck. I thought she was going to strangle me in Annabeth's place since that's probably what she'll do if she finds out about all this, but instead I heard a clip from behind and I was now wearing my old necklace with a feather attached to it.

"It is a feather of my sacred animal, the owl. If you ever need to seek the truth, use it for guidance." She didn't say more as she rushed back to her throne. I was pretty zoned out from getting a gift personally from Athena herself that Hecate had already went in full ritual mode and ready to send me away.

"A warning before I sent you off Percy Jackson, my spells will affect your physical constitution so you must bear with it until you get back."

"My physical _what_?"

"And have an additional request, but put it as much importance as your quest." She put both her hand to her torch and with a small blow, smoke began to appear from it enveloping me. It didn't smell or felt like smoke, it didn't made me gag or feel uncomfortable but it did took all my senses away after I heard the last few words Hecate made. My sight was all gray and I lost my footing as I felt being lifted from the air.

Before long, the smoke disappeared from my sight and I saw a town.

I blinked a few times seeing identical houses lined in rows, the soft mist surrounding it, and the bright sky twinkled with stars that I hadn't seen for so long since the voyage with my friends.

I also realized I'm seeing all this from above.

And now I'm screaming from falling down.

It was a long way down and I wasn't sure if I was going to survive and do the quest, but it would seem my time hasn't come as I came crashing to a pile of trash.

Now I know how Apollo felt falling face first to a dumpster.

I groaned for a while and finally managed to stand after getting a banana peel off my head and I felt something is wrong. You know that feeling when you got back to your room and you just know someone had been there when something is just not right.

That's what I felt about my body.

I mean, Hecate did tell me I would have some changes. I still look human and all and I wasn't that different. So I rummaged through the dumpster and found a broken mirror and try looking at my reflection.

I was freaked out that I threw the mirror away because I looked young, like I turned 7-6 years younger.

I tried looking and feet and surely they were smaller than I remembered, I sneak out of the alleyway, looking at my surrounding and I felt they were bigger than the average houses. Or I just turned smaller.

I looked up to the sky and just shouted, "Really, you had to turned me to a 10 year old?!"

Doesn't this quest just keep getting better and better?

* * *

 **AN: I'd like to thank you to Plunny, my beta-ist? For making my lovely story lovelier. You have no idea how long I've been wanting to post this chapter, but seeing the potential that it could be my best work, I had to make sure it was perfect. So I had seached far and wide for you, again thank you.**

 **And shout out to my first reviewers; Ennasil, TheArrowness, clawfulGood and guest. I'd like to shout out to my followers and favoriter as well but doing it on the phone is quite difficult but the feeling nonetheless, the same. Thank you for enjoying my fic.**

 **Or as Trump University would say Congratulation for finding my wonderful fic so you all should be grateful to me. (Note the sarcasm).**

 **Anyway, I'd like to respond to clawfulGood because his review spot the reason why I even made this fic. Because yes, 'Got to Hogwarts and protect Harry' has been a reused plot too many times, I got sick of it.** **Mostly because:**

 **1\. There were barely anything significant that changes just because you put demigods right until the climax.**

 **2\. Harry is usually useless and what pisses most is because it's understandable. Percy in a way, had gone through a lot more hell and training to get to where he is. So it's almost insulting that making him weak what makes him an equal to Harry. While I'm sure, strenght wise, Percy is superior that doesn't mean they couldn't stand as equal. And most fics had difficulty to grasp that.**

 **3\. Why the f*** does Dumbledore ask demigods to solve wizarding problem. Heck why the hell does he need them in _bodyguard duties_ when he could ask them to fight alongside the war. And why the f*** does Chiron agree so easily? Percy has gone past two wars, and if someone ask him in the middle of all that, Chiron could easily argue they are dealing the aftermath of their own war so don't ask us to be a f***ing bodyguard! Off course he wouldn't say it like that but that's beside the point. No one should ask a hero to be a bodyguard, can you imagine Percy having Adult Harry hanging around with him to protect against all the monster when he co** **uld have dealt with it himself?**

 **...you know what I can. I actually can imagine that.**

 **4\. I hate mainstream plot. The main theme of all my fanfics are going against the fandom flow and stick to the cannon. Not the cannon plot, more like the cannon facts since I never like fanfic that change cannon facts to suit their stories but that's just me. My point being I never like how Percy and Harry could meet so easily when the fact is Harry is from the 90s and they conveniently forget about it for the sake of the plot.**

 **Which is why it led to time travel and because I don't want anything outrageous like being flung back in time acidentally by the enemy or the kind. But then I got confused how Percy will handle Hogwarts because like I said, Percy is superior in a way and him being in Hogwarts would make things easier for Harry, and easier would led to a boring plot since if there's no struggle then where's the fun in that? So I thought 'how to make them suffer?'**

 **Then Circe came along but another question pop up.**

 **'If I could time-travel, why the hell would would I deal with the prophecy boy when I could deal with him before he even becomes a problem?'**

 **So she would need to send further back in time, making me think of the Marauders and I smile.** **'Percy meets the Marauders, now I bet no one has thought of that before.'**

 **And so this fic was born.**


	3. Act I: Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Officially God-Free**

 **Wordcount: 5,589**

 **Recap:** I get send on yet another suicide-quest, yay! And if that is not enough, it's in the past, I couldn't say goodbye to my mom and girlfriend, I am 10 years old, and alone. Also, what's up with that guy Voldy-something? He's the new baddie I have to defeat, and somehow caused the Mist disappear in the future. Or was that Circe? Whatever.

* * *

"Do you think he'll get through it fine?" Hestia voiced out Poseidon's heavy concern, staining the nerve he already has.

"Why? Are you having second doubts Hestia?" Asked Demeter.

"Oh no, he's the most reliable Demigod you could find so I have strong faith in him, doesn't mean I won't be worried if he could handle his daily lives there."

"You worry too much Hestia," Hermes told her, "With all the blessing he's been given, even without us watching over him, you would think he could handle himself just fine before dealing with his quest."

Hestia sighed once more as she turned eyes back to the hearth, keeping it warm for some of the gods that stayed for further discussion while some had left the building. Her mind trailed off when the gods were deciding their blessings for him.

 _"Those in favor of Percy Jackson!"_

 _All hands shot up, with Poseidon's following slowly, face downcast and hidden from view._

 _Hestia promised herself silently that she will send her brother lots of free food when this is over. And Percy a huge bag of it as well. Y_ _es, that sounds good._

" _Not to ruin the… bive?" She turned to Hermes, who is shaking his head frantically and slightly pained. "Vibe, yes? Yes! Anyway, that sounds like a terrible job to be saddled with- And don't you argue with me!"_

 _Ares closed his mouth with a click- Even the God of War adored the s'mores._

" _Really," she sighed. "Whenever you give out quest to a hero, you rarely consider their feelings and past when it's not your child, am I right?"_

 _She is met with the expected silence, and Poseidon sends her a grateful look. She returns a smile at him. It's no... biggie? Percy is a real sweetheart after all._

" _So, at least as compensation, can we send gifts? Or blessings? Boons? However you call it?"_

 _Poseidon is now smiling softly at her._

 _Hecate winces, not seeing Caerus grinning like a loon. There are lots of opportunities here!_

" _Well, they have to be small. And I mean it! It's already hard enough to send a cursed hero," A glare was sent to Aphrodite's and Ares' direction._

" _I don't know if I can support blessings and gifts as well."_

 _Poseidon joins in the glaring. "How many gifts can you send if they are persuaded the lift the curses? Or change it to support him?"_

 _Aphrodite fluttered her lashes innocently, but Poseidon was not deterred. "I can't change my so-called 'curse'. It was not decided by me in the first place, have you ever wondered why love is sometimes so fitting? Yes, it is very chaotic and random, but… Have you?"_

 _Poseidon's shoulders started to tense, along with everyone else's. "So? Can you do anything else? Concentrate it so-"_

" _I just said I can't change it, Uncle." Aphrodite sighed. "My domain is Love! Love for family and therefore elders certainly counts! I send Fate some drama they might feel inspired by, and they give me instructions how to execute them! Ask the Morai!"_

 _Just as Poseidon started to glower, Aphrodite hummed. "Don't frown so much, you'll add more to your wrinkles and besides, don't think I didn't have a proper gift on hand."_

 _That got most of them to blinked unexpectedly, "You have?" Persephone queried. If she knows Aphrodite, then she knows she is not the type of character to prepare a gift before all the others without her own agenda in it._

" _What is it?" Athena asked her._

 _The Love Goddesses only giggled in response and made a silent motion wit her finger, "S-E-C-R-E-T~"_

 _Oh yeah, definitely hidden agenda._

 _Athena wrinkled her eyebrows, but sigh in conceding, "Putting aside Aphrodite's usual antics "Hey!" we should be in agreement that a quest of this scale Our Hero would need as much aid needed if we want to ensure his chance of success."_

 _There was a murmur of conceding agreement, making Athena nodded in pleased, "Then it'd be wise for us if we plan first on which to grant him with. To maximize the effect of one another and to avoid conflicts? We all know what happens when we all blessed a person without consideration..."_

 _All Gods collectively grimaced at the memory. What happened in China with Emperor Qin is… Ugh. Moving on._

" _I'll go first," Hestia stepped forward. "I will allow Percy the blessing of the hearth. May he always find the source of warm heat even at the coldest night. Protecting him from those who comes to harm him."_

" _Percy will also be allowed to use my hotpots anyway," Hestia squealed, "I was so sad when he didn't notice them during the war."_

" _Hotpots?" Athena asked._

" _A pun for hotspots! Hermes was such a dear and suggested the name! "_

" _Uh-huh… Sure. . ."_

" _Awesome-soup, right? Or was it sauce? Awesome-sauce!"_

" _Speaking of food," Demeter brightened. "My gift is that if he eats around 10% more than his body needs, his body will save the nutrients for later."_

" _Uh, Demeter, the mortal body does something like that automatically. They save it as fat."_

" _Oh. Then… I got it! I'll deepen his connection with plants! Water is important for plants anyway, so it shouldn't be too hard. They won't love him, but they will tolerate to moderately like him when he meets them."_

" _Civilizations come and go, develop as they wish, but as far as I know, being good at hitting where it counts is important." Artemis raised her voice. "This domain of yours should be no exception, right?"_

 _Hecate nodded._

" _Then it is settled." Artemis relaxed. "Percy will hit true when it counts, and have a relatively good aim in general. But since he is not, and shall never be, a Huntress, he will need to practice. Especially at the beginning. I have seen his… Attempts- don't look at me like that Poseidon! It's true! They are horrendous! I even have to borrow some power from my brother, okay? I guess it will count as a blessing from both of us."_

 _Ares growled, "And don't remind me of his wrestling skills. While I'm on it, I can also not change or remove my curse, but all the other weapons or whatever he receives or chooses will adore him, and get along or is even… compatible with his Riptide and other weapons. One can never have too many weapons. Happy?"_

" _Very. Here, Enjoy." Dionysus snapped his fingers and a coke can materialized out of thin air. "I am treading a very thin line with this one, so this one will be good to get where it is."_

 _And he took a sip from his coke. "Oh, note that I said the slogan, please."_

 _Before Poseidon can steal Zeus's act and start thundering, Hephaestus grumbled._

" _I don't know what to give him."_

" _That's okay, bro." Hermes answered reassuringly. "I don't know either. #HsFTW!"_

" _Yeah, no." Hera scowled. "I know what to give him, as did Hestia. Even though it is out of my domain, I will let Percy find things he searches for with relative ease. I won't interfere with Fate's plan on his Quest, but when he needs an eraser or can't find his whatever… Convenient things like that."_

" _Convenient!" Hermes slapped his forehead. "That's it! I'll send Cortana along!"_

 _Hephaestus interrupted. "Oh no you don't! You fool! Do you know how inconvenient Cortana is? Look at the ratings! Siri is currently superior and has a shorter name!"_

 _Hecate blanched. "Wait, wait! We. Are. Not. No, no, and NO!"_

" _Oh..." Hermes deflated. "But it was such a good idea… Wait! Do you have faries? Preferably Navi-like? Y'know, Zelda reference?"_

 _Dionysus perked up. "Breath of the Wild is amazing! Especially the cooking feature!"_

" _I know right?" Hermes beamed. "Isn't-"_

" _Back on topic, yes. We have something similar. There are those organic Christmas decorations-"_

" _Perfect! I dub thee, Ivan! It's Navi, but backwards! And hopefully just as amusing to watch! Can you give me some specimen to tinker around with? Wait no, give them to Hephaestus! Then let me program them! That'll be our blessing!"_

" _Keep the blessing small, yes?" Hestia reminded the excited god._

" _Oh... Sure!"_

 _Hephaestus grunted his approval._

 _Lightening illuminated the throne room for a few moments before Zeus finally spoke, almost forcefully, "I will… Treat him as any other mortal when he chooses to cross the skies. That is my, very gracious, gift."_

 _Hades sighed. "Death will favour him more than he already did, that is my gift. But not nearly as much as the descendant of his patron, mind you."_

" _Thank you Brother," Poseidon smiled. "I don't think I can gift my son more than I already have, so I'll just strengthen his abilities and ties with the ocean. I'm sure no trouble will come from that_ _..and remind me to invite you over for dinner, brother. Actually, you're all invited. Especially you Hestia, thank you." Poseidon was very, very grateful._

 _It was now the turn of the Goddess of Wisdom and Warfare. Though many were surprised to find her stomp over his gift. She already had a gift in mind, but it had been long used by her Roman Counterpart and she still had difficulty reconciling with her demeaning status as a maiden goddess. The other gods decided to leave her be as she thought thoroughly._

Hestia sighed once more, and seeing the Keeper of the Hearth in Olympus, and his all-time favorite sister, downcast, Poseidon felt the need to comfort her.

"It'll be fine Hestia. We may not be able to foresee the outcome, but if there's something I know about my son. Is that he would never let anyone he loves down."

Looking up at her Brother, she smiled back at his reassurance before looking back at her hearth. Surely, somewhere-or when-down the timeline, Percy is currently living undercover, away from danger with all the blessing helped giving him a comfy life before the fated battle comes.

"Thanks a bunch. I just… wish that, at the least, our gifts don't have to slumber."

Poseidon sighed. "I know how you feel, but still...as ironic as this sounds, I believe in Percy."

 **. . .**

It's been a week since I had traveled back in time.

A week since I pulled off the act of a homeless kid.

What do you expect? I had been thrown to the past with nothing but clothes on my back, a can of coke (that I'm not sure if I want to drink it since Mr. D give it to me without a catch), a watch that doesn't work and Riptide inside my pocket. Doesn't mean I didn't do anything for the past week though, after asking around and looking through the newspapers, I did find out how far back in time I was sent and where.

2nd March 1971, Cokeworth, England.

Hurray! I am in good ol' Britain. Rainy land of the spoilsports and non-american. Sorry, those that are English, but as a good US-citizen it needed to be said. Annabeth would have smacked me and called me biased but-

Let's move on from that topic.

It was a bland week with a few pickpocketing (Hey, I need to survive, don't judge me!) and rummaging a few thrown out clothes, talking to fellow homeless people as we share a campfire. You'd think it's hard, but I experienced far worse, so despite the difficulty, the tranquility was nice.

What got me wondering though was the fact I hadn't been attacked by a single monster yet. No giant boar, no emposai, no dracanae, no nothing. Now, if only I had a roof on my head and a decent meal, then I can say I have the best monster-free week I ever had.

I didn't think about what I don't have for too long as I had no clue what I was supposed to do now. I don't have any money nor a place to live in other than my makeshift box house in the alleyway I had first fall in. All I know was Circe is doing whatever evil sorceresses do; Biding her time and executing her evil plot.

I looked down at the SPQR tattoo on my arm, glad that reverting my body in my awkward years had not erased one of the few connections I had to my friends in the future. The Cons though is that I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do if anyone ever gets curious what it is. I can probably hide it for now with a bandage but a mark this big won't stay hidden for long.

I couldn't help the sigh that came out from my lips and looked up at the grey sky, "Any help would be great right about now."

I didn't expect an answer and I didn't get one.

Until night fell.

I was having a hard time sleeping at the time, listening to the drizzling shower since this evening, and I was covered with tons of used coats as I held on from the cold night air. A bright warm light appeared like a meteor right before me and I closed my eyes, blinking back a few times when I was met by the goddess magic, Hecate. Past-Hecate, to be exact. She looked exactly the same as in the future with dark green robes and two torches held on her side, accompanied by a labrador and a polecat.

I thought she would be here to help me, maybe even getting me a nice flat to live but instead her dog growled and her polecat hissed (I think) at me and I naturally had my hand in my pocket. "I see you are not from this time, who are you, Boy? Why are you here?"

I step out from my cozy box and stood face to face with her, "My name is Percy Jackson and I came here because you-future you and the Olympians sent me-will sent me-Gah, there's no proper way of saying this."

Hecate ignored my rambling as her eyes widen after understanding the gist of what I said, "Nonsense, why would I, or anyone for that matter, would even break the Ancient Law? Unless..."

She began to whisper to herself in ancient greek and I just stood there awkwardly waiting for her to notice a drenched eleven year old boy. She turned to me with a hard concerned gaze, "Tell me everything!" she demanded softly.

I was about to explained to her but then cold shiver ran down my spine and thunder shook the sky that got me jump, "I could...but do you think I could do that in a dry room with a hot cocoa maybe?"

I may ask a lot, but Hecate's gaze softened after realizing the state I'm in, and only needed to flick her finger and a swirl of purple mist wrap around us until I found myself on a small yet comfortable living room with a hot cocoa ready on the table.

Hecate took, what I suspect, a cup of nectar and told me she was listening, so I started running my mouth of what happened. I could tell while she tried to remain calm, the name Circe cause a twitch in her poker face. The she-dog growled at the name while the polecat curled on her lap to cheer her up.

Didn't those two got cursed because of Hecate?

"To think she would do the unthinkable..." she pursed, "I understand the situation Percy Jackson, for now you are currently blessed by my Mist so the gods will not know of your existence."

My eyes widen at that and almost choke on my hot drink, "What do you mean they won't know I exist?"

"It's one thing for one is involved in the past, it's another thing to be involved with future acquaintances, not to mention a Half-Blood involved with two Great Prophecy. Right now you could shout their names at the top of your lungs and they will not notice you."

I took a moment for me to process those words until I fall back on the couch until my head was facing the dreary white ceiling, I'm glad that they had blessed me before sending me off (though I barely know most of those blessing when I was still recovering from shock) or I would have been more than screwed.

"Then I'm really all on my own? That sucks."

Wait. . .

If they can't hear me now. . .

Does that mean. . .

A mischievous grin crept across my face, but froze at Hecate's next word; "Don't."

"Huh?"

"If you're thinking of cursing the gods at the top of your lungs, I'd suggest you don't try your luck," she calmly informed me and I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly. My face must have showed something devious if she could easily read what I had in mind.

"Also, I may not be able to help you directly, but for now you have fallen under my jurisdiction so you will be blessed with my ability and if you ever need guidance, you can call upon me whenever you wished."

"To be honest...I have no idea what I'm supposed to do, the gods asked me to stop Circe from controlling fate and find the source of her time travelling power but I don't even know where to start!"

Hecate smiled, standing up from her sit as she prepared to leave, "Do not fret Percy Jackson, for everything shall be clear by the start of this summer, anything else you might want to ask?"

I scowled at her since she hadn't answered my answer, "A place to stay would be nice," was my reply.

Her right hand that held her torch turned into a key and she swiftly threw it at me where I caught it, "You seem to like this place, I'm sure you could take care of it on your own, oh and if you like the hot cocoa you could buy it at the end of street called Spinner's End." With that ended note, she and her two furry friends turned to a plum of smoke.

"Another reminder I must add," her voice echoed from it, "Do not let the wizarding world know of your identity or I'm afraid they'll be consequences." She then vanished toward the fireplace, leaving no sign of her behind.

I looked around at the place she given me. Smiling dopily that I finally could get a decent place to live in. I don't how who will handle the rent and how I'll deal with my food and other supplies, but I thought it's a worry for another day. That night, you would think I slept soundly for the first time this week after getting a proper bed.

Alas, woe is me.

I was sailing through the sea's with a small boat. The kind of boat Jack Sparrow sailed in when his ship got stolen. I was having a hard time making sure the boat won't capsized from the heavy storm, but the water wouldn't listen to me. A faint laughter then echoed the sky, I looked around to find an island not so far off. I would have sailed my boat toward if it weren't giving me the creeps.

There was something familiar about that island and I wasn't sure about it until the clouds above it turned into a shadow of a person...or a sorceress in this case, "So they send a lone hero to stop me? Try stop me if you can Percy Jackson, try if you can!"

She went on with her high pitched laughter and the clouds swirled again into a skeleton that barfed out a snake. I don't know how something ridiculous could be intimidating and remembered it was the mark of the Death Eater. The snake then saw me and began to lunge at me in terrifying speed that I got up in cold sweat.

I clutched at the beads on my necklace to calm myself down, I was hungry and thought it's about time I try finding a part time job. I recalled Hecate said about where I could buy the Hot Cocoa and decides to go there, I thought maybe the place should be good enough if goddesses would recommend it.

I found that my flat was only one block and a turn away from the street, it was weird having a street called Spinner's End, I'm not even sure what it means. The morning fog was thick as usual and when I smell the soft chocolate my feet began running toward it.

"One hot cocoa please," I asked the Vendor Guy as I placed my money on the counter. I turned from the stand and waited, everything was good until I spotted something that cause my hair stood. There at the alleyway was a pair of slit yellow eyes, obviously eyeing his prey. I knew at once it was a monster so I gripped tightly at my pen and pulled it out.

"Here's your hot cocoa, Sonny."

"Tha...thanks." I brought my drink to my lips and turned my heel toward a deserted corner of the street, just so there'd be no bystander. Once I stopped at a park, I gulped down the scalding drink down my throat, then uncapped my pen and turned to whatever it is behind me.

"Alright, you've been wanting breakfast right, how about you come and get me?" I heard a growl in response under the dark shadows of the trees, followed by a slow clop clop of hooves walking toward me and I almost gasped at the nostalgic creature I was facing.

It was chimera.

"Well, last time I saw you I was falling off a bridge...or you'll see me falling off one? Agh time travelling is so confusing."

The chimera with all its blood-caked mane and glory began to pounce at me. I stepside away and aim to stab at its side, but it's tail-snake saw and tried to bite me so I rolled away. I warily eyed the chimera, mirroring it's footsteps, I had to make sure Echidna, the mother of monsters wasn't here as well. "So you're alone here? I thought you would want your momma cooing you all the time like the nice little Chihuahua you are." The chimera growled and pounced again. Only this time, I was ready and ran ahead.

The claw swipe down past me, so when I whirred around and face its tail, I had a clean swipe to cut off the snake. It hissed in pain before lying motionlessly on the ground. This way, I only need one head to work on.

The half-lion doesn't seem to like me cutting off its buddy so when it opened his mouth, I had flashback on my first fight and cursed. I jumped away where few seconds late I would have been Percy-Roast, the heat radiated on my back and I turned to see the black scorch mark on the ground.

The chimerae took that chance to punched and almost clawed my guts out before I rolled aside once more and readied my stance, but one look behind it had given the chimerae the chance it want and threw me off a side. It would have continued had it not notice the same thing as me.

I was hoping I was mistaken but the lion must have smelt the stranger too and turned to see a kid, probably at my current age, black hair and pale skin, and was gasping at the scene in front of him. Maybe he was seeing a kid injuring a poor cat or dog, but he turned horrified at the lion-goat eyeing him.

The chimera ran toward the boy and I followed with a burst of speed, he was about to run as well but stumbled on his oversize pants and had a hard time getting up. I cursed that my body was too small to run any faster so I decided to draw a stupid plan.

I threw my sword at it and it stab where normally the sun never shines. The thing was howling in pain so much that I was able to caught up and stood beside the boy.

"Hey, are you alright? Did it hurt you?"

"What's a chimera doing here?!" He yelped.

I was surprised he could see and even knew what it is, but I couldn't dwell on it long with a very angry chimera at my tail, "Right, you better run off while it got its eyes on me since I stab his butthole."

"Are you mad? You can't fight off with that!"

"Look out!" I jumped on him and the chimera missed burning us to medium rare meat. I took out Riptide that had now appeared inside and uncapped it once more. The boy yelped from the sudden appearance from my sword on hand.

"Come on you half-goat, you barely could light a candle with that!" I didn't need to look at the boy to know he's looking at me like I'm crazy, taunting a fire breathing crossover of a lion, a goat, and ex-snake. I ran to the side and it followed with a more ferocious speed and almost ripped my shoulder off with its jagged sharp teeth. I rolled under him and winced at the pain of my shoulder, my visions began hazy and I had a hard time standing.

Damn it, I forgot its venom!

The chimerae circled around me, looking pleased at its work and obviously waiting for the poison to take effect. I must have been too stubborn for him, because he decided to lunge at me and at the impending doom slowly gaining at me, I thought _what the hell!_ I took a gamble and aim the tip of my sword to its mouth, I had my whole right arm inside of that thing's mouth and I grimaced. With one smooth stab before it could eat my whole arm, the chimera turned into golden ash and my knees buckled to the ground.

I held on to Riptide to make sure I don't keel over, then I heard the sound of foot gaining closer at me.

So the boy didn't run away after all.

He took one look at my shoulder and he grimaced, "You need an antidote or the chimera's poison would kill you."

It wouldn't have mattered if I had ambrosia, but sadly I had none.

"Hey can you stand? I know how you can get help." Help sounded good right about now. I nodded and tried to stand, but needed more effort than needed. The boy put my arm around his shoulder as he help drag myself back to the streets.

My memory was hazy afterward with my whole body feeling it was on fire, all I remember I was trying to move where the boy directed me. I smell the disgusting dirty water from a river and then the boy said we're here.

I looked up to find a small house, it was but a small simple brick house. The kind of house you would draw when you're still in kindergarten. A chimney at the side a window and a wooden door side by side, and a small storage shack beside the house.

He find the key under the WELCOME rag and opened the lock door, he then ushered me in and had me sat on a coach. "Wait here!" He said, he ran to one of his rooms and i heard the noise of glass getting shuffled as if searching for something. My lungs started to feel burn and it's getting harder to breath, the blood hasn't stop flowing from my wound and I wondered briefly if this how I'm going to end up dead.

My lips touched the cold hard glass and I heard someone said drink, I did in one great gulp. When I found out the taste was like crushed beetle with a hint of mud I almost gagged it out. "What were you making me drink, I taste poison better than this!"

The black haired boy rolled his eyes, "You're welcome by the way, otherwise you would have been dead within minutes"

"Oh," I move my shoulder a bit and winced at how bad the gash felt, "Thanks I guess, how do you even have the antidote?"

He was silent for a moment before confessing, "My mom is a witch, she likes to brew potion and I tried learning from her books." He then turned to me with a an accusing look, "You're a wizard too." he said it as a statement not a question.

I wasn't sure how to answer him when I remembered last night and Hecate's warning. "...Yeah I am, what about it?"

Instantly, the boy brighten at my admission, dusting his pale white cheeks pink, "Well, I never met a wizard around my age before around this part, and I have question about that Magic Sword of yours, and how come there was a chimerae in the middle of town? Also you were fighting it like you've handled it before."

Great, a brainiac kid. Not much I could hide from him. My brain whirled at all kinds of lies I could weave through when we both got interrupted by the sound of door opening and a man came trotting to the living room.

One look at him and I knew I didn't like him. He had a thinning bald hair with a shaggy black beard, he was big like a football player and his arm was literally hairy that might lost a nickle in it. He was flabby and look mean and reminded me of Smelly Gabe, my ex-stepfather.

"Who is this?" He bellowed, "Who told you you could bring people here!" The boy flinched but his eyes never left the man, I recognized the look he had was something more of dislike.

"He was hurt Dad, and I thought it'd be best I tend to him here."

The man did something unexpected, he slap his kid so hard he almost flew across the room.

"What did I tell you about talking back huh?" He said as he crouched down beside him, drinking his bottle.

I couldn't stand it any longer so I rose from my seat.

"Hey!" He slowly turned his head and tried giving me his death glare, like that's going to scare me. "If you want me to go, I'll go. But he was only trying to help so don't hurt him!"

"That's none of your business Punk, I suggest you get out of my house before I make you."

I gritted my teeth, holding back my needs to deck him in place. That guy remind me so much of Gabe, I wouldn't' be surprised he was related to him. I looked at the kid who seem so small and yet there wasn't even a hint of fear in him. I knew then he must have already gotten used to him and my fist clenched harder.

"Well...what are you standing around here for, get out!"

"Gladly," I walked over to him, snatched the kid's hand and rushed out before the guy could say anything. I heard him yelling something but we were already out of earshots.

I heard someone wheezing from behind and I let go of his hand realizing he was having a hard time keeping up to me. He fell to the concrete fall, trying to catch his breath. Jeez, this guy is already pale and skinny, he needs to eat and work out more.

"Thanks...for that" he finally said.

I made a gesture to shrug, "No problem, I had my own experience what a lousy parent could be like."

For the first time since we met, he smiled. I took a good look at him, he has dark shoulder length greasy hair, long nose and sunken eyes, his skin was white and pale. For some reason he reminded me someone but can't put a finger who. His clothes was a little big for him and were mismatched as if it was the only pair he had. I remembered his house was small so he may have been poor.

Thinking I couldn't leave him alone, I reached out my hand toward him. "Percy Jackson, at your service."

The boy looked at it for a while, his mind lost in his own thought at a simple sign of friendship, before he grabbed my hand along with his own name in response.

"Severus Snape."


	4. Act I: Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A Wizard's Naming Sense**

 **Words:** 6,193

 **Recap:** I reached out my hand toward him. "Percy Jackson, at your service."

The boy looked at it for a while, his mind lost in his own thought at a simple sign of friendship, before he grabbed my hand along with his own name in response.

"Severus Snape."

* * *

So yeah, a month has passed since then and I'm guessing I should give you all the gist of what's been happening.

First, well I had a job, yeah!

Second, I got fired from said job two days ago.

Third, which was also a reason why I got fired from sending newspaper subscription every morning was that the chimerae wasn't the last of the lot trying to kill me, I had gotten attack by dracanae, lamia, couple of araes and a mormo. Well, two days ago when I was just doing my business flinging newspaper from one house to another, I had the chance to meet a new kind of monster. It was an elfish creature with glowing yellow eyes, long pointed nose that would make Pinocchio look normal, and if I'm not mistaken he had tree stumps growing out from his back. Just like its elfish look it had elfish talent; annoying people.

The monster didn't look strong I tell you that, but it was fast, sneaky, laughing whenever I failed to put a hit on him, but the final blow was that he kicked the pile of newspaper I set aside, resulting it blowing throughout town from the wind.

Cutting its head off didn't make my mood better.

Anyway, with no good excuse (and this isn't the first incident, just the worst one) I was asked to look of a more suitable job for me.

"Sounds to me you just met an erkling," I turned to the only friend I made at this dunghole town, Severus. I know what you're thinking, who in the right mind would name their child _Severus_? I just called him Sev since it's mouthful and I can't say his name without laughing.

What's more he was smart, Annabeth would have enjoyed his company. He knows everything there is to know about the wizarding world. He's a literal god-sent for me so now I'm not so clueless about it anymore. Sometimes, he would teach me some hexes or jinx he learned on his own and shared it with me, but without a wand (which I'm still skeptical about, how stereotypical can this wizards get?) we can only imagine if it'll ever work or not.

"An erkling, never heard of that one before." I took a bite of my apple Sev had so kindly sneak out the house for me. I would have been more grateful if he had sneak out a real snack like Cheetos, but sadly the backwater town like these doesn't seem to have one of those.

"It originates from the Black Forest and usually tried enticing children and eat them, I say that's what it's trying to do with you," Sev said while biting into his own apple. We were both hanging out on the bridge, our feet dangling in the air. It was one of the few places I felt calm enough to stay and chat with the river flowing beneath, even though it's dirty and murky, but still water all the same.

"I still can't find any curse that you say though, and my mom had more than a few collections of them but I can't figure out how you're cursed."

"Uh...yeah man," I said nervously.

Confession Time: You see, you remembered how I was attack by a chimerae and Sev saw all the fights. It wasn't fun trying to explain. At first I tried saying I met it by accident, but Severus didn't buy that. No, he said that the chimeras was found way too far from its habitat and they don't usually try attacking random kid from the street. There's also the fact I had what he called an 'enchanted sword' and I fought like I know how to fight what he called 'beasts'

It wasn't easy holding back the truth, the kid was too smart to be lied to his face when I already suck at lying, so I thought I told him a half-truth.

First of all, I told him my family was cursed.

It wasn't much of a lie. Being a half-blood did feel like being cursed, I told him that the curse works with my family's blood would forever attract monsters. Since I was young, I had training going up against monster and all that. He was skeptical, but he bites it, and now he's trying to look up every curse he could find, and how to reverse it. He sometimes feel suspicious though whenever I ask about the wizarding world, but I just made the excuse that I do things differently in America, and Sev had no choice but to accept it.

He also asked about the sword, how it was made, how it works and what charms did I used. I just shrug and said it was an heirloom so I didn't know much, just that it was a really old sword.

He was fascinated by it for quite a while.

"Well, looks like I'll need a new job, do you have any ideas?"

Sev made a face, "How do you stand working for a muggle?"

"Hey I need food and for that I need cash, unlike you I'm living alone, orphan remember?" Another thing I lied about, being orphan.

"Well there's my aunt but she's never around because of her job." If you could call being a god a job. "Besides, getting a job is not that bad, you could even try getting one with me you know, then you could get money and stay out of the house at the same time"

Sev seems to reconsider at the prospect of muggle work. It was still weird calling people muggle, I guess it's no different how half-bloods and gods called people mortal. But sometimes when Sev called people muggle it was more with contempt, as if he doesn't like why they exist in the first place. I could sort of guess it's because of his muggle father but I wish he wasn't being so prejudiced about it.

"Come on Sevvy..." I drawled, "More time with good ol' me and less time at your stinky house."

He kicked me in the shin, "Didn't I say not to call me that!"

"Then try working with me for once, we'll even try getting a job at the bookstore or library, you'll love it there"

"Ha! Like you could get a job there with your ADHD and dyslexia"

"You don't even know what those are until I told you!"

"So? Not my problem I'm holding it against you" This brat and his smart mouth, "I'll tell you what Percy, if you could find a job that doesn't take too much muscle, I'll reconsider it."

I pumped my fist up in success, at least he'll think about the job, I've been coaxing him for a month. I stared at him for a while then grin.

"Should I try working for a bakery, you know...so I could see you in an apron." That earned me another kick, causing me to laugh. When it was almost curfew for Sev, I decided to walk him home. He would point out that sometimes I treat him like a child which I guess I did considering I'm mentally seventeen.

"Hey Percy, do you want to meet up at the park tomorrow, say about nine?"

It was the first time he ask me out, usually I wait outside his house or meet up at the bridge, I didn't think much of it so I shrug, "Sure, not that I have better things to do"

"Great, see you there"

 **. . .**

The next day, I had lost faith with my new found friend of him being normal. "You were stalking her?!"

"No of course not, why would you even think that?" He denied indignantly.

"Hmm, let me think, you know her house, you know where she and her sister frequently play, and you've been watching them all this time without them knowing so how is that not stalking?"

Sev looks he was ready to put a punch in me, but he knew well I could dodge him easily. I look to my side where two sister were playing the swing, one had a bright red hair that reminded me of Rachel's, only hers was straight and silky. The other had a perm black hair and they both were wearing flower themed dresses.

"Look...I just want to get to know her, and I just...haven't had the courage to do that so I thought...you could help me"

I look at Sev who to my surprise was blushing so much, his pale white face turned as red as the redhead hair. It was cute now that I think about it, Sev is quite a gloomy kid so seeing him having a crush was quite funny actually.

"Lily!"

The two of us turned to said girl when the name was mentioned and she...was...floating? I blinked a few times and rub my eyes then I turned to Sev when I'm sure I wasn't seeing things,

"She's a witch?!"

"Well...yeah...why do you think I want to be friends with her?"

"Because she's pretty?"

Sev blushed even more and I had to laugh. I guess I was laughing a little too loud because then one of the sisters asked: "Who's there?!"

Busted.

Sev turned a step back and looked like he was about to run so I grabbed him.

"Come on, no one is going to bite" I smiled reassuringly and pulled him up to the light. We were met by two girls, they were looking at us with suspicion so I just waved at them and said "Hi"

I wonder if that's not how British greet each other because they looked more confused, well the dark haired girl was, the red haired just blink then smiled the two of us.

"I've never seen you around, what's your name?" She asked us. I noticed then that she had green eyes as well only hers looked brighter, like emerald instead of my sea green one.

Sev must have thought this was a golden opportunity because he made a large step forward and offered his hand.

"My name is Severus." I didn't get to see him smile but I hope it didn't look forced.

The red haired girl took his hand and shook it, her smile not once left her, "My name is Lily and this is my sister Petunia."

Sev didn't smile and held back a scowl toward her sister, but he did greet with a nod, "And this is my friend Percy Jackson...Percy, what's wrong?"

I must have looked weird to them, as I stand gawking in daze but I couldn't help after remembering Future Hecate's last words said to me. It was fuzzy and unclear because I was immediately flung to the past but I can make out two things.

The name Lily and James.

I wasn't sure who and what she meant then but now everything is made clear. Circe will be after them and it looks like it's most likely my job to either protect them or be wary of them. Whichever it is, they'll have something to do with Circe and I need to keep an eye on them. "Nothing is wrong Sev, sorry I just doze off I thought I saw, you know, something, my mistake." I smiled at them just in case.

"Why are you two spying on us?" Petunia asked us crossly.

Sev couldn't seem to hold back a scowl, "We haven't been spying, not on you anyway if that's what you're asking."

"Technically we did spy the two of them Sev," I pointed out. Sev didn't look grateful from what I pointed out, but from his tone I know Petunia would feel insulted and getting a fight is the last thing you want when we're trying to be friendly.

"Why were you spying on us then?" Lily decided to ask.

Sev and I looked at one another and I decided to answer for her, "We thought it'd be nice to, you know...be friends since it's not everyday you met a floating girl before" Sev made a hard nudge to my side. "And since you're the same as us" I added.

"You're a witch," Sev decided to bluntly point out.

Lily switched from being surprise to anger. "Now that's not a very nice thing to say to somebody"

"Wow calm down, we're not mocking you or anything, that's just what you are and the two of us are wizards, that's what we call people who could do magic." I tried explaining in a hurry before she could march off.

I heard a cold laughter and I turned to Petunia who looked at us like we're ridiculous, "Wizards!" She shrieked, her bearing was now a confident.

"I know who you are, you're that Snape boy! They live down Spinner's End by the river" from her tone, she doesn't seem to approve him, as if where he live just showed all she needs to know about him. "I heard what they say about your family, your dad is an old cot, barely making a living while your mom is a freak, being in her room all day and UAAAAAAAAAA!"

Just as I was about to deck her to shut her up, I noticed she was taller than I first thought, only...she wasn't taller, she was floating as well and I don't think she's in control with her screaming and flailing around. Lily gasped and tries to bring her down while I turned to my friend.

"Sev, cut it out!"

The anger in his face was still there but Petunia already found safe haven on the ground, she then pulled Lily with her as they ran home.

"Smooth."

"I can't help it all right, and that muggle deserves it."

"That muggle happens to be her sister so if you don't try to get along then I don't think she'll even try talking to you."

Sev let out a frustrated wail and began stomping off, I followed him off but took a few glance behind. Looks like we'll be meeting her a lot more in the future.

 **. . .**

Sev refused to come out the next day.

It looks like what happened yesterday really bum him out. Considering he almost let his crush's sister float away like a balloon, he was partly in the wrong. Not that I think she didn't deserve it, I would have done a lot worse had she hadn't started flying away.

I came to the same park the next day, it was weird the same park where I met Sev was also how I met the girl who I was supposed to meet. Hecate didn't tell me what her fate was. Only that she's important enough for me to protect, but I guess I'll have to ask her next time. I stopped myself in surprise because I notice I wasn't alone as I think I was. Lily Evans was there, spying at me behind a tree.

"You can come out you know, I'm not going to hurt you."

She made a soft yelp. Quickly hiding behind said tree. Slowly and surely she crept out behind the tree and after staring silently at each other, she voiced out her thoughts. "Uhm, is your friend not here today?"

I shook my head regrettably, "No, he regrets what he did yesterday, didn't mean to scare you off."

Lily seemed to think the grass was a lot more interesting. She walked closer until she settled on a swing and softly rock herself. "I...I wanted to apologize to him about what my sister said. I mean, I'm mad he did that to her but she shouldn't have provoke him I guess."

"Sev said it's accidental magic, it's what happened when witch or wizard do when we became emotional." Lily looked surprise at my news, maybe feeling surprise there was a reason to all the weird things happening around her. I remember what that feels like.

"I see," she softly sighed.

Silence again reign us and I wasn't sure what to say. It's not like I could come up to her and say 'Hey, I'm your bodyguard and I'm here to save you from a wicked witch from the future.'

"Is it true, that I'm a witch?" Lily broke the silence.

"Well, normal girls don't float around in the sky, so yeah, I'm pretty sure you're a witch. Probably the only witch around."

She nodded, then more hesitantly she asked, "And you two are wizards?"

"Yup" I said popping the 'p' at the end.

My easy-going mood must have finally made her guard drop because she finally smiled tentative at me, "You have a weird accent, are you not from around here?"

"No, I just moved from America a month ago."

She seemed to perk up more, "What is it like there? Is it any different than here?"

I wasn't sure how to answer, since I never stopped to imagine what America is like in the 70s. "You know, crowder, busier, definitely noisier unlike here, but I felt things are too quiet here sometimes."

"I know what you mean, nothing really happens here, I love the peace but I wish everyday would be different, more...exciting you could say."

"Trust me, you'll get tired of exciting life if you live in it long enough." Lily didn't look she was sure what I was talking about and I don't think she will. Deciding how to cheer Sev up and get to know Lily more, I made up my mind.

"Tell you what, how about we meet again tomorrow and I'll bring Sev with me."

"Great then I'll bring Tuney!"

It took me a moment to connect Tuney with Petunia and I held my hand out before she left,

"Wow there, I don't think it's a good idea if you bring her yet"

She looked affronted, "Why not?"

"Well Sev doesn't really like mor-muggles and I just don't want there to be a fight"

"Muggle?"

"Oh, that's what wizards call non-magic people." Lily made a face like it was one of the weirdest things she heard and I chuckled, "I know, I thought it was weird too. Anyway I'm sure you've heard about Sev's parent right?" It took a while for her to admit but she nodded, "I don't know all the rumor but some of it is true, which is why Sev doesn't like his father who is a muggle"

"Not all peop-muggles are like that!"

"I know, but Sev never had the chance to find a muggle friend and last time your sister doesn't give him a better image of them either." Lily doesn't seem to find an argument from that and had a hard time agreeing. I turned my heel and was about to leave.

"See you tomorrow Percy."

It's the first time she said my name, and I don't know why but it I had a feeling then we both would be great friends. Smiling, I waved back and called her name for the first time as well.

"See ya Lily"

 **…**

"She said that?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yes Severus, for the last time she said she wanted to meet you"

If there was ever a time he could be happier than this moment I'll make sure to take a note.

"Dude, I've never seen you this lovestruck before"

"I'm not lovestruck"

I snorted, he could have fooled me.

"I'm not, she's just...the first witch I've ever met and I wanted to get to know her since I don't...have friends" he said his last words with a struggle. "But I got you now and I know we've only known for a month, but thanks for not running away or think I'm a freak"

"Trust me, I met freakier people and I could tell you're 100% normal, different but normal"  
Then when I look at him, I remembered who he reminded me off. Dark, moody, and knows a lot about hexes, he reminded me of Nico. And somehow, I couldn't leave him because of that. I nudge him on the side and pointed out a redheaded girl running toward us with a glee on her face.

"Hey, did you wait long for me?" Lily huffed out.

"No, definitely not! We just got here right Percy?" Sev chirped excitedly with an obvious grin on his face.

"Right..." If just getting here means an hour ago then sure.

Lily looked at Sev and she looked like a kid holding back a question she wanted to ask to a teacher. "So, you're a wizard too?" She finally let out.

"Yeah I am, I am a half-blood because my mom is the witch in the family."

"What's a half-blood?"

"That's what we call a wizard or witch who has a muggle as a parent or grand parent and another from the wizarding world. Those who only have witch or wizard for a family are called pure-blood"

"But, both my parents are muggle, what do you call me then?"

"Oh you're a muggleborn" I explained along with Sev, "it means a wizard with both parents as a muggle so you could say you were born lucky"

Lily smiled back at us, she then sat on the grass beside us and with a gleam in her eyes asked us everything we knew about the wizarding world. Sev was more than please to answer her. She asked about the livelihood, the spells he knew, heck I just found out there was a ministry of magic, who knew?

"Also there's a famous sport there in the wizarding world called quidditch, I don't quite like it that much but most of the wizarding world do"

"Pfft, quidditch, that's a dumb name"

"You think all the names are dumb Percy, I just don't get you Americans"

"Come on Sev admit it, you wizards have no naming sense, Puffskein? Flobberworm? Ashwinder? Those names are ridiculous."

"Guys, as interesting this argument is, I like to know more about this quidditch, don't you want to know as well?" Lily said, successfully avoiding an argument between us.

I thought about the word sports and thought it'd be a great way to let out my ADHD jitters given the chance.

"Hmm, a little."

There was a smirk that made its way in Sev's face and I knew somehow he knew what I was thinking. "Anyway, quidditch is a sport usually between two teams. Each team has three hoops and the main goal is to put a ball called the Quaffle into the opponent's hoop."

"Huh, so it's basically like basketball"

"Only you do it on a flying broom"

Oh...well that's one sport I won't be doing.

"Is it hard, flying a broom?" Lily asked, she seemed to be a cross between being nervous and excited at the thought of flying. Considering she was laughing when she jumped from the swing and flying off, she might make a great quidditch player. Not like I know any of it.

"Not really, I think it's just of a matter of will. If you want to fly and have nothing to fear of it then flying would be easier"

I was holding back a laugh seeing Lily almost jumping from her seat. "Relax Lily, maybe you could make the quidditch play when we get to school" Sev said encouragingly.

"Wait, school, what school? You didn't tell me about school!" Sev seemed to play dumb about my outburst as he just shrug but his smirked never left from him. "Sev, seriously what school? You never told me"

"You didn't ask, besides I knew if I told you the school's name you would laugh"

"Oh come on, how bad can a name be?"

Sev looked deadpanned at me and he said one word;

"Hogwarts."

I never laugh more than I did today.

.

.

.  
"Are you done yet?" Sev asked for the third time. Minutes have passed that I've rolling down on the grass, and Lily was giggling too probably more from my reaction than the name.

"Okay I'm done, I think I got a sore throat"

"Did you have to laugh that much?" Lily asked, though she was holding back another giggle.

"Come on, how could I not laugh of a school named after a pig's skin-diseases, I'm still holding back my laughter here."

"Can I talk about the school now?"

"Okay, okay tell us about" I snorted, "Hogwarts- pfft!"

Sev rolled his eyes at me, but now that he had both me and Lily's attention, he went on lecture mode.

"Okay so Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry is a school at Scotland where all wizard and witches at the age of 11 would get invited to the school, we'll learn spells, potion, everything a wizard would know. It was made by 4 powerful witches and wizard who then made 4 houses after their name where new wizard are sorted according to their traits to become their new family."

"What are the houses?" Lily excitedly say.

"There's Ravenclaw, the house of wisdom. Hufflepuff, the house of loyalty. Gryffindor, the house of bravery. Then Slytherin, house of cunning, and where I'll be sorted"

"You seem eager to be called cunning" I pointed out with a grin.

"It's also a house for those with ambition, cleverness, leadership and resourcefulness. I think it's a better house than Gryffindor, they seem to be all muscle head idiots who likes to show off"

"Really? I thought Gryffindor sounds nice, to be the house of brave, they sound righteous"

"I think Slytherin would fit you better, I'm sure you'd be clever enough to be there, Percy too."

"Hmm, well I am resourceful, I be a great leader when people rely on me and I can be very cunning with my enemies"

"Enemies?" Lily said confused.

Sev and I sweatdropped, we weren't sure we were ready to tell my secret without scaring her off. "Uhm...I meant with bullies! I was bullied a lot in my last school before I got expelled" I lied quickly.

"You were expelled?" Lily gasped in distress.

"Well yeah, I...err...couldn't control my magic very well back then so I blow up stuff accidentally and get expelled from it."

"Oh...Percy..." Lily seems to think being expelled is one of the saddest thing that can happen to people and hug me like I was a kicked puppy. I didn't want to witness what a jealous look Sev makes so I tried examining how nice the sky was today.

Hm… Is it just me or does this cloud look like a dog?

"It's fine, it's not like I could tell people I had magic so after my parents..."

Even though it's a lie, it's still felt horrifying to imagine if my mom died. I thought I lost her back when I was 12 and was devastated and desperate of getting her back from the underworld.

"Were both gone, my aunt then sent me here to start a new, I think she already meant to sent me to Hogwarts at the time, still nice if she had tell me anything. Like I said though I'm fine so don't look sad okay"

She sniffed her nose and blinking her tears away. Jeez, remind me not to show her A Fault in Our Stars, she'll start bawling then.

Sev started clearing his throat to get our attention. "Right, what else do you want to know?" Lily brighten at that and began continue questioning everything and Sev patiently answered everyone of them. I didn't realized it's almost evening so we decided to meet another time.

"I've got school tomorrow, do you want to meet next friday?"

"Definitely" I answered while Sev nodded.

From then on, we decided to meet every weekend, we would talk about how her life was a muggle was, Sev talks about the wizarding life and I recently find a job only to get fired a week later. The three of us became amazingly for only a short time and talked about everything, even to the most silliest days I couldn't properly meet with them felt longer and I began to recognize them as people I can't imagine my life without.

"...It was only when he had attained great age that the youngest brother finally took off the Cloak of Invisibility and gave it to his son. He then great Death as an old friend and went with him to the the next world...The End" Snape closed his book that titled The Tales of Beedle and the Bard.

"Wow, that's some deep stuff for a fairy tale"

I calmly comment, and usually I barely listen to things, not to mentions fairy tales. "You wizards have wicked stories."

"I thought that story was sad but sweet, ooh what's the word..."

"Bittersweet?" I finished the word.

"Exactly."

"Well I didn't write the book but I find it flattering our stories is better than some muggles"

"Hey! What's wrong with Cinderella?" Lily complaint.

"Other than the fact that the prince is a retard and couldn't find the girl without her shoe when he could just remember her face? None at all."

"You'd be surprised how different girls look when they wear make up Sev," I tried defending her.

"Still sounds stupid to me." Sev mumbled.

I clapped loudly and switch seats with Sev. "Okay guys, Lily has her turn with her muggle stories, Sev had his turn with wizard's stories, and now I think we need a little action pack stories from yours truly."

"What are you going to tell us Percy?"

I grinned, "Ever heard of greek mythology?"

Sev and Lily nodded but look hesitant, "I studied some myth when learning about the few greek beasts still exist in the wizard world."

Lily gasped at this. "They have beast?"

"Don't worry, their habitat is monitored to make sure they don't attack anyone so it shouldn't be possible to meet one in town" he said while looking at me crossly. I turned away from him sheepishly and asked Lily.

"What about you?"

"My school taught me a little about greek history but I'm not sure I paid attention well." She look a bit ashamed at admitting, not knowing that made things sweeter for me.

"Well then, both of you sit back, relax because we're going to learn the greeks Percy-style and what better way to start off things then the beginning of the universe." Hecate did say I wouldn't pull any attention from calling their name now so a little greek lesson with my one spin to them won't do any harm. "So everything started with Chaos..."

And so I told them the creation of the universe to the start of the worst family feud, not even Soap Opera could afford to offer. I took the chance of my invisibility from the gods to rant and tell outright how I feel of them and boy did I grinned like a loon when I make my two friends laugh. It made me more eager to tell them the best that I could, seeing their expectant eye of what will happened next. Who knew being a storyteller could be this fun. I should write a book about this.

"...then Olympian gods held their father back and Zeus used his own scythe to cut him to pieces and threw him at the depth of Tartarus, fulfilling the curse Ouranos made...The End! ...For now."

"Wow, I know it's a myth...but the story is messed up and gross, they married their siblings?" Sev commented.

"When in Greece, it's best not to think of the gods family tree, you'll just get a headache"

"I know I learned this at school, but Percy's story telling is really good, I was leaning at my seat the whole time."

I blushed at her compliment and scratched my head, then I look down at my necklace where the beads hanged on my leather cord. I remember Annabeth whipped me to remember their story so I wouldn't get myself killed next time. I tried suppressing my sad expression and thought how I'd get back as soon as I kicked Circe's off from the past and returned back as if I never left.

Still wished she'd be here with me.

"Percy, what's wrong?" Lily asked concern.

"Oh, hehe nothing's wrong" I shrug off.

"You were looking at your necklace, are you sure nothing's wrong?"

"I'm fine Sev, just a little homesick that's all"

Sev and Lily eyed each other for a moment before they turned to me in worry, they didn't say anything which I'm glad because I didn't want to dwell on it much.

"Agh, talking this much makes me tired!" I said and decided to lean to the grass and watch the cloud flowing their way across the sky.

The thing about being a demigod, while you're ADHD you still got to appreciate a moment of peace like this. I felt the warm presence of two people beside me and realize they were laying on the grass as well with fulfilling smile. Just like that, no words exchanged between us, only silent and that was enough for me knowing I had two friends by my side, alive and well.

My eyes widen, the hair on my skin stood, I jumped to my feet and my hand slip into my pocket. My sudden action must have confused Lily, she looked concerned and scared at my serious expression, and I know I can be scary when I'm serious. "Percy...are you ok..."

Sadly I had to cut her off, "Severus, take Lily and get out of here as quickly as possible" Sev eyes widen at the mention of his name so he knew how serious this was. My senses are warning me there something wrong around here but I can't find out what it is.

"Severus, Percy, what's wrong? What's going on?" Lily said as she struggled against Severus's hold. I knew it was hard for him to pushed Lily away, but he damn know he wouldn't let risking herself near a monster.

I kept my eye around the park, desperate trying to find what couldn't be normal around here. The park itself shouldn't have any place to hide other than thick assemble of trees at the edge of it. Just as I expected there were the glimpse of white eyes staring at me like I was a good lunch meal for whatever that was. I stood like I had nothing to fear and eyed whether the monster was passing by or smell a half-godling on his radar. Just as he stepped out from the shadows, I held back a yelp at the enormous monster. I've fight larger guys but this is the largest since I went back in time and the fact my body got a lot smaller. I can say, I'm in trouble.

The monster was about 6-7 feet tall, greyish purple skin with a humped back, it had two horns and its head resembled a bull but with a long and sharper looking horns and it had long pig snout. I gulped because this is going to be hard.

"Fudgity-fudge."

* * *

 **AN: Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed and didn't make young Sev and Lily too OOC.**

 **Guest: While interesting notion you have on Percy's love life, I already have a plan for that. Narcissa is a year or two younger than Lucius who is a 6th year. Arthur and Molly alteady graduated and have one year old Bill by now. I also have plans for others but saying it would be spoiler.**


	5. Act I: Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Becoming a Wingman**

 **Word Count:** 4,384

 **Recap:** Okay, recap! Giant pig nosed bull appeared and I'm in trouble.

I know...sucks right?

* * *

I pulled out my pen, ready to uncapped it at the slightest move it makes. I couldn't take my eyes of it so I don't know how far Sev and Lily have gone far. I'm hoping they were as far away as possible from here.

"So...are you going to stand there or can I leave and you can just enjoyed your day?" The answer was clear when it began to bellowed loudly and rushed toward me with heavy steps. I uncapped Riptide and to my surprise I rushed at it.

"Percy, you _idiot_!" I heard Sev bellowed but I didn't thought of it much since I've heard that word used many times. I jumped and landed to the monster's face. Then using it as a footstool, jumping once more to land on its back. The monster stopped on its track and began rocking his body to try flung me away. I held on though, because this ain't my first rodeo pal and I've ridden on worst monster than...whatever you are. I tried to attack its head with Riptide next but was surprised to find it was easily deflected this guy has an iron skin!

"Alright...new plan, let's put it in place shall we?"

I grab onto its horns and jerked it aside to steer him away, making it dashed toward the monkey bars. I jumped away at the last minute, hoping the monster got stuck at the gaps. I turned to him and smirk at the success as the monster struggled underneath it. The smirk fell when not long after it somehow pulled the monkey bars away and now it's like a badly decorated christmas bull.

"Percy, cut the horns, you need to cut the horns!"

Okay cut the horns that's one idea, but easier said than done. I rolled away as the monster was about to tackle with said horns. When he turned to me once more I tried to use my first tactic but it turns out the bull was smarter than it looks. The moment I jumped it used its horn to sweep me away like a fly.

I groaned for a while and only got up because someone kept shouting my name. The monster was ready to tackle me once more and I was still hurt and disoriented to move away.

"Get away from him Ugly!" At the corner of my eyes I saw who I thought was Lily throwing a rock at the monster but missed. I wasn't sure if the rock could do anything but the rock grew wings from both side and made a U turn right into its eye. It didn't stop there though, the rock kept on bashing toward its eye until the monster had enough and just swallowed the thing.

The monster's attention turn toward my two friends and I was desperate trying to get up but I might have broken a rib. Damn, being a kid is a lot more fragile than I first thought. I managed to withstand the pain and got up, trying to come up a way to get its attention once more.

To my luck, a drop of water fell.

It had only been one drop to my cheek but they kept coming down one after another, the rain started to give me strength, revitalizing me. I straighten my stance and my eyes slit in rage that he even thinks he could attack my friends. Stretching out my hands and made sure the water swirled on my hand like a mini tornado then shot it at him with great force as the tornado grew in size making the monster toppled. It glaringly eyed me once again and made a jump, I waited for the right timing, sword in hand I jumped to the side at the same time I tried cutting the horn cleanly while it rushed past me. Letting the momentum do most of the job. I let my back drop to the ground and smiled, swiping up the horn that was rolling toward me with a smirk.

"One down, one more to go."

I didn't feel scared facing the monster once more. It had one less horn, and I had the water with me.

"Hey, done already Pig Face? Because I've met bigger pigs that's faster than you." I wasn't sure if he understood my pig insults, but if it did, it explains the sudden wild trashing it was making. The park was beginning to look unrecognizable. He did however, was reluctant to attack me. Looks like cutting one of his horns showed him I was no pushover.

"Okay then if you won't I attack," I growled lowly. "I will..." I controlled the water to flow beneath my feet and had it propelled me up few feets in the air. " _ **Φάτε τα κοπριά άλογο**_!" I said in greek unknowingly, which in english would roughly mean to 'Eat horse crap!' Then with one smooth arc, Riptide cut through the second horn.

The monster squealed even louder but for only just cutting its horns he acts a lot weirder. I looked at it curiously as he began to shook his head, like he just realized he lost his horns and began backing away slowly. His body curled and I saw a glimpse of his tail hiding beneath his body and was looking at me with wary eyes. It's almost like I just slashed apart his favorite teddy bear and trust me when I say I know the feeling.

"What just happened?"

"You showed your dominance that's what happened." I turned around to find Sev with Lily hiding behind him as she clutched his oversize coat. Sev tried to look serious but I notice the small curve at the end of his lips.

"Dude what are you doing here, the monster could attack at any time?"

"Relax Percy, that beast is called a Graphorn. It's an aggressive animal but once you cut down its horn or overpowered him in a wrestling match, it will back off and admit your strength. Look it's running back to the forest." I turned toward the Graphorn and just like Sev said he was scuttling away toward wherever he came from.

"What I can't understand is how a beast from the mountain area could appear..." whatever Sev was going to say was cut off as Lily ran up to me. Holding on to me as if I might disappear from her sight and looking up and down for any injuries.

"Percy are you okay? Are you hurt? Should we send you to the hospital? Or..."

"Calm down Lils, I'm fine" I put a hand to her shoulder to emphasize my attention and she heaved a sigh as her shoulder slump down. She then looked at the two of us and she perked up at her thoughts.

"You two...why are you both calm? This isn't the first time it happened hasn't it?" Sev and I froze and we looked at each other, both of us wearing straight face but we're honestly don't know what to say to her. Lily took our silent as a good enough answer.

"It has, hasn't it? Is this what wizard often get into?" She asked suspiciously.

"Woah, no. That's just me, I'm not really sure what a normal wizard life is like but mine is just curs..." I clamp my own mouth before I got to the last word but Lily noticed it.

"You're cursed!" she said wide eyed. She looked at me like some sort of alien life form then she turned to Sev and demanded an explanation. He tried looking away but her intense glare was enough to make both of us sweat. "Sev, I want you to explain it to me" she inched closer to him with upturned eyes and tugged on his sleeve, "Please?"

Oh that's just not fair! If she'd realized his feeling for him then she could made into Slytherin.

Sev eyed me pleadingly, and I made a resign sigh as an answer. A minute later after a short explanation of my so called curse, Lily was teary eyed once more and decided I should be confronted with a hug. "Oh Percy I didn't know, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Hehe...well...I...thought...you...would...a...avoid me! You know...with me getting chased by beast and monster I thought the less you know the safer you'll be." The lies came out more fluid at the end that I honestly felt bad telling her this.

"You're my friend Percy, I wouldn't even think of abandoning you." Her sentiment was honest and sweet, making me glad to have a friend like her in this world...well, time period to be exact.

There was sound of crowds and all of us had just noticed the groups of people that was observing the ruin park. "Lily, I'm sure you're shaken so you should go home let's meet up another time okay?" She nodded and waved goodbye at the two of us.

Sev and me were quiet as we watch Lily's retreating back. "Why don't I get to have hugs?" I heard Sev muttured.

"Just tell your the sad story of your life, it works for me." Sev eyed annoyingly at me and when I thought he would say another smite remark, instead he asked;

"What did you yell out when you cut off its horns? It sounds like a foreign language."

Damn, and I had hoped he didn't notice.

"I did? I must have yell out something gibberish. I sometimes do that when I get high-strung.j

"Uh-huh." Sev didn't press but he was clearly suspicious of my response, but he let it go and decided it's time to go back home. Well...I said home, but if we don't hang out with Lily then it's crashing to my place where we usually just watch shows like Captain Scarlet or The Prisoners. Either that or I secretly sneaked into his house as he practiced on potions from every book he can get his hands on.

"Say Percy, do you need that horn you have?"

"No, why?"

He took the horns from my hand and made that greedy smile on his face. "Oh, no reason" he chuckled darkly, though to me that's just when he's excited at something.

Looks like we're going to his house today.

…

After that exhausting day, I went back to my flat. My feet moved on its own toward the sofa and I quickly fell asleep. Not long after, I was greeted by three identical woman, all three had a torch on hand but only one had a polecat and a she-dog.

"I see you have adjust your life here quite well," the three woman said in an echo.

"You could have met me in person rather than in my dreams, it feels like an invasion of privacy."

"I have much less time than you think to spare for one demigod Percy Jackson." Her two shadows then shimmered and she became one person.

"All right, now that you're here I have a lot of questions I need answering."

"Such as?"

"Why did you...I meant your Future You warn me or clueing me about Lily and this James Person. Who are they and why were are those two mortals-well, wizards could be so important for Circe to go bother them? Also why are monsters that aren't even greek going after me?"

Hecate held out her hand in a way that showed her palm, "Calm down young Demigod, no need to raise your voice" she said calmly, "To answer your question, it is not Lily Evans herself that will play a key in fate, but the child she will carry in the future. Whose fate has been known either to destroy or be destroyed by the Dark Lord himself."

Okay...wasn't expecting that (Especially the disturbing similarity it sounds like my own Great Prophecy).Then wouldn't that mean that James guy is the…

"Oh gross, you want me to play matchmaking? I'm not the son of Aphrodite you know," Hecate had the pleasantries to laugh, not chuckled, laugh. Even the polecat and dog sniggered. I know I'm not the best matchmaker but do they have to laugh that much?

"As interesting as that idea is it's highly likely you were only tasked to protect them, how their feelings for each other develop will be entirely their own. As for the non-greek monsters you've encountered are those that are born within my jurisdiction rather than the olympians, and so they are hidden from the demigods and only involve themselves with witches and wizards. However now that I have given you my blessing and allowed you to my jurisdiction, the monsters are now aware of your presence."

"Great, more monsters are after my blood."

"No need to despair just yet young demigod, for once you have reach school, no monster could go after you, at least those who fear their lives that is."

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot, is this what you meant that all become clear this summer?"

"Yes, you have been treated as a wizard in this place so I expect you will act as such."

"Act like a wizard, got it."

"Good luck Percy Jackson, may the Fates be with you."

 **...**

"Percy! Sev!" Lily in cheering way as she saw the two of us, waiting by the new fixed playground by the park.

"Hey Lily, you've been doing well?" I asked of her with a hint of concern. I was hoping she wouldn't attract or notice any monsters now that she knew about them.

"Fine...good actually. I just took the final exam last week and I got first in class."

I grinned, genuinely happy she's doing well. I thought the incident with the bull would have kept her up with nightmares. "Good for you Lils." I said to her.

"You're amazing Lily." Sev followed up.

"How was your week you two?"

While I had the guts to opened my mouth, Sev shot me a glare. "Don't you dare," he warned me.

I could have continued, but I compiled for him just this once. Lily looked a lot more curious but I mouthed the word 'later' and she didn't pry further. I must apologize Sev about this but there's no way I wouldn't tell her we're both working at a flower shop.

FYI, we had to wear apron.

"So...what does Professor Snape offers to teach us today?"

"Professor Snape, what's that about?"

"I thought you'd need an appropriate name for teaching us about the wizarding world and all. In fact, I think you would make a great teacher." It was a light joke I said yet Sev laughed a lot more hysterically then I first thought. Me and Lily couldn't help but feel dumbstruck looking at a laughing Sev with his back on the grass. That just shows how rare he ever laugh even in front of us.

"Me?! A teacher, teaching the same thing over and over to kids? Never in a million years Percy."

"Hey, you're a kid too!"

"A smart kid at that." Ugh, he got me there, it's one thing to hang out with a smart kid. It's another to hang with someone who knows they're smart, you can't really win with them in an argument. "Anyway, I think you guys need to know more about the ministry of magic. It'd be bad if you guys to break any law and get sent to prison"

"That will be difficult," I grumbled under my breath.

"Go on then, tell us" Lily said excitedly and sat crossed in front of him.

Sev looked down to hide the obvious blush I saw from my point of view.

"Okay, there are 7 ministry department; Magical Law Enforcement, Magical accidents and catastrophe, Magical Transportation, Mysteries, Magical Games and Sports, Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and the International Magical Cooperation. The first department is the one you need to know for now, they're like the Home Office in Britain and they have what muggles called police but us wizards called aurors. Anyway, they're task to track or apprehend Dark Wizard and they make sure no one broke the Statue of Secrecy or misusing muggles item by punishing them."

"What kind of misuse does wizard do with muggle items?" Lily asked one of the things I was curious about.

"Imagine you charmed your muggle cloth to turn into a robe and a muggle friend of yours accidently used it. it will take a lot of explaining to do so it's best you don't charm your muggle things at all"

"Darn, there goes my plan on charming my bathtub into a jacuzzi."

"Then be glad I explained this first," he deadpanned at me.

"What other things we shouldn't do?" Lily pressed for more information, her eyes glint in concentration to take in everything she needs to know.

"Well, you should never use a magic in front of a muggle or outside of school for that matter at the underage of 17 otherwise you will know when the ministry get wind of it and can punish you, you get letters."

Lily gasped at the news, "But...I've done magic outside of school!"

"Not to mention me and we're not even in school yet!" I'd set a new record if I get kick out of school before I even started on it.

"Calm down you two, we're all right since we haven't got our wands yet and since we're a kid and we can't help accidental magic. But once you're eleven-" he made a slight pause and nodded seriously. "They'll start training you then you've got to be careful"

Lily fell into a thoughtful silence, she began picking up twigs and tracing it in the sky. I figured she's imagining the trail of sparks from her imaginary wand. "It still hard to believe all this talk is true; magic, wands, beasts, and Hogwarts. Petunia kept insisting you two are lying to me, that's not true isn't?"

I made an extravagant gasped and held my chest with a hurtful look, "To think after all we've been through you would even think that we lied to you"

"Oh, come off it Percy, I'm a muggle-born, it's a lot for me to take in all this."

"Lily, you saw a 7 foot purple bull and hit it with a flying rock." I pointed out, "You've taken in a lot more than you think already."

"And sometimes I wondered if I had imagined it all if I hadn't saw the construction on the news. Even now I wondered if Hogwarts is really out there somewhere and if my letters would really come by owl."

"Normally" Sev answered. "But you're a muggle born so someone from school might have to come to explain things."

There was a small silence until she finally said, "Everything...about your tale of Hogwarts...it's really real right?"

"For the three of us, yes," he said confidently with a brimming smile and I had to smile too seeing them this happy. Usually I would tell anyone they're mad if they're excited to go to school, but Magic School is an exception I guess.

Then Lily's expression turned a bit grim, "Does it make a difference, being a muggle born?" She asked with obvious worried. I turned to Sev and I noticed he was hesitating.

"No, it doesn't make a difference " he said after gaining his bearing. I made a thought at that point that I should talk to him about it.

"Good." she relaxed with a sigh.

"You've got a lot of magic Lily," said Sev, "I saw that, all that time I was watching you..."

"Cough...stalking...cough." Sev made his point across with a punch to my side, sadly it didn't even tickled. Lily didn't take notice of us then and just lay at the leafy ground, stretching out as she watched the canopy of leaves. I decided to copy her and lay on her right side and Sev couldn't help but copy us on her left.

"Percy, you've been doing fine right?"

"If you mean fine as in eating and sleeping properly then yes, yes I am."

"Don't you get lonely at your room?"

I was lonely if I was honest, but there was no way I'm going to admit that. I didn't survive two apocalypses just to be a wuss from being left alone. "Nah, I got Sev to keep me accompany when I need one."

Lily nodded and turned to her left. "What about you Sev?"

I didn't need to look at him to know he had a crease on his eyebrows.

"Fine." he simply said.

"They're not arguing anymore?" She asked hopefully. I began to recall our conversation where Sev took my advice and told her about his situation at home. Oh he didn't do it willingly I tell you that much, it just sort of happened.

Lily had always respect Sev's privacy despite the hearsay around his family, they weren't normal whether they were a family of wizard or not. Though I could tell she was curious and kept skirting around the issue.

It was when Sev came to the park with a nasty bruise on his head did he finally told the both of us how bad his household is. I don't know if I can say fortunately, the bruise was from an accident rather than domestic violence, but it was caused by falling down the stairs when his Father was having his mood swings and throw a bottle of beer and almost hitting him, making him slip.

He didn't want any pity or for her to look at him differently but from the face he was making, it was suffice to say that the hug was worth it from her.

"Oh yes, they're still arguing." There was a slight pause as if he had a stone stucked on his throat. "But it doesn't matter, it won't be that long until I'm gone anyway."

"Doesn't your dad like magic?"

My fist clenched remembering the few encounters we had. "He doesn't like anything much," Sev finally said.

"Severus?"

"Yeah?"

"Tell me about the Dementors again." It was an odd and sudden request and I had to rake my brain, remembering what kind of creature it was.

"Those things said to suck out happiness? Why would you want to know that?" I asked when I realized what they were. I've met monster that seduces, breath out fire or acid, and even copy voices, but sucking out happiness just sounds plain wrong.

"If I happened to use magic outside of-"

"They wouldn't give you Dementors for that," Sev said, sitting straight up. "Dementors are for really bad wizard, they usually just guard the prison Azkaban. You're too-" he stopped mid sentence and began to flushed red, giving me insight on what he's about to say. I gave him a sly smirk which made him examined the leaves and ruffling it a bit.

There was a ruffling sound and the three of turned to the source, my hand instinctively reached out for my pen but I loosen my grip when I was met with Lily's sister who was hiding behind a tree. "Tuney!" Lily said in surprised but welcoming all the same.

Sev got up to his feet though and he didn't look pleased. "Who's spying on who now?" Sev shouted, "What'd you want?"

"Sev, there's no need to shout like that." I came up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Hoping it would calm him down.

Petunia on the other hand had wide eyes and was her gaze went everywhere. She bit her lip for a bit before she shouted back at him, "What is that you're wearing anyway? You're mother's blouse?" She said, pointing at his chest.

Before I could say something back to her, there was a snapping sound and a branch fell. Lily screamed when she saw it hit her sister's shoulder. Petunia staggered back and burst into tears. "Tuney" Lily shouted again but Petunia was already running away.

Lily rounded up Sev and looked at him furiously, and let me tell you this is the first time I saw her angry and for a 10 year old, she looked pretty scary. "Did you make that happened?"

"No," Sev denied and he looks just as taken aback as me.

Lily then turned to me, "Then did you?"

"No, I don't think so. I was only going to tell her off, I didn't even knew a branch was hanging over her."

"Well one of you did that and it hurt her!" Lily was slowly backing away from us with looks that could burn until she finally ran off to catch up with her sister, not forgetting sending us one last look.

Things were all silence until Sev groaned aloud, "She's only a muggle, why does she care if she's hurt?!"

"So you did had the branch fell on her?" I made a disapproving stare at him but he ignored it.

"Not on purpose!" He admitted, "How was I going to keep my emotion in check after what she said?"

"Maybe you shouldn't have yelled on her in the first place?"

"She spied on us!"

"And you spied on Lily and her before."

Instead of calming him down, Sev glare became heated towards me. "Why are you on _her_ side, Percy?"

"I'm not, but what you did is wrong Sev, have you thought of that? Sure she wasn't being nice, but she didn't deserve being hit with a branch, unless she throws you a peanut butter and ketchup sandwiches anyway on the head."

Whatever Sev was going to retort was lost at his throat when his attention was caught somewhere else, "Who eats peanut butter and ketchup sandwiches?"

"Apparently, kids with emotional problems."

He had no retort to that.

"Listen Sev, muggle or no muggle, you did something wrong and you need to apologize for it." Oh gods, I'm beginning to sound like my mother.

"To a muggle? Not a chance!" He turned his heel and then went on his way home. It was the shortest meeting we have so far and I just hope things don't escalate too far from this.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for reading, following, and reviewing everyone! I'd like to apologize if there was a few grammar mistake that I missed and hope you still enjoyed it. I would also like to address my reviewer.**

 **Mr. E: If your review was a joke then hahaha, it was pretty funny. If it's not...What the f***?**

 **How in the world did you come up with that? Of course I'm not making Percy cheat on Annabeth, that's like writing Harry to be a Death Eater. Never gonna happend! When I say love life I never meant him to cheat. It could be because yes Lily might fall for him, or maybe a fangirl of his put a love potion on him, maybe he had to pretend to be someone's boyfriend, heck I could even make Sev has a crush on Percy instead! Anything could happen, but doesn't mean it should involve Percy cheating.**

 **Anyway, sorry for exaggerating. Please R &R**


	6. Act I: Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: I Choke on a Feather**

 **Word Count: 3,477**

 **Recap:** "Listen Sev, muggle or no muggle, you did something wrong and you need to apologize for it." Oh gods, I'm beginning to sound like my mother.

"To a muggle? Not a chance!" He turned his heel and then went on his way home. It was the shortest meeting we have so far and I just hope things don't escalate too far from this.

* * *

Things had gone too far from there.

Lily refused to meet with one of us until we apologize, Sev was being stubborn and refused to admit he was wrong. Me? I'm just the middle guy watching all this drama unfold for two whole weeks. If you ask my opinion, I'd say Sev would apologize first if it's to get Lily's good grace, but it got me worry if something similar would happen again.

"Sev, come on, you know you miss her. Why can't you just say sorry and be done with it?"

Sev grumbled, snipping the blooming flower and began arranging it in a bouquet. For someone as gloom and moody as him, he has surprisingly good sense and know his ways with flowers from all the potion work he got.

He didn't retort back which is a good thing, meaning he is starting to consider apologizing. "Who's that you need to apologize to?" We turned to Mrs. Ferris, she is the manager of this shop and she's really a nice middle age lady. She doesn't mind hiring a bunch of kids as long as we can do the job right. She is considerate with her co-workers, and doesn't treat us as kids on the job which is why Sev last long enough working here.

"Sev accidentally hit a girl and won't apologize for it because he doesn't like her." I tattle taled on her.

"Percy!" Sev hissed at me but I ignored him, plastering an innocent smile on me. It's about time he apologizes and maybe an adult could persuade him.

Mrs. Ferris didn't look mad, she looked curious instead, "Now why didn't you like the girl?"

"Because she's a mug...a rude person and tried to pull her sister away from us because she thinks we're lying."

Mrs. Ferris cocked her head, her face was thoughtful, "Oh dear, I can see why you don't like her, but it sounds like she doesn't like you as well."

Sev snorted, "The only thing we have in common actually."

"Do you know why she doesn't like you?"

"How should I know? I don't care what she thinks anyway," Sev answered impatiently, he didn't think there was any purpose to this questions and beginning to feel irritated. I wasn't sure either where this was going but I choose to water the plants in peace. My time of carrying the Moonlace helped me learned more about gardening in general so I've been doing pretty well.

After listening to him, Mrs. Ferris made sure she was eye to eye with Sev and with a soft smile she held on his shoulder.

"Severus dear, I know from working with you that you are a good kid, but no one will know that unless you show it to them. Have you ever thought she was mean because you weren't nice to her or do you think she's the only one at fault?" Sev openes his mouth to say something but closed it when the words doesn't seem to form for him. I secretly smiled that Mrs. Ferris seem to do a good job at him, "Why don't you give her chance, and maybe...give yourself a chance."

Sev didn't say anything but I saw from the corner of my eyes he nodded.

I wondered for a bit why Sev would listen to her and figured maybe Sev had been long since lectured. I knew Sev's parents argue most of the time that he almost didn't exist there, Mrs. Ferris's soft eyes and gentle touch seemed to put his guard down. She reminded me of my mother a bit and a heavy pang settled on my chest at the reminder.

We went on with our work and after our shift was over did we walked to my flat, "So...when are you..."

"I'll apologize to her tomorrow, Mrs. Faris even suggested I should bring flowers for her as an apology." He turned to look at me with bitter expression and yet I couldn't help but smile on that,

"Happy now?"

"The truth? Yes, very."

The next day, with a small bouquet in hand. We were both standing unsure in front of her house. Lily's house was not that different with Sev, or rather, all the house in cokeworth weren't that different with one another. Hers though wasn't place on a steepy hill, it wasn't covered with most or vines, and it looked like they had enough money to pay for their electric bills.

"Nervous?" I asked him.

"No! Of course not, just...not used to this"

"Well get used to it man, girls will always think they're in the right and honestly, they usually are so don't fight with them too much."

Sev sighed, and after giving a weird glance at me, he took one more look at the door before he knocks at it. After a few knocks and patient, the door opened revealing a middle aged woman who freakishly looked so much like Lily. She has similar cheekbones and nose, she had shorter red hair and the same green eyes. Sev had to think up his words looking at a middle aged version of his crush.

"Is Lily home?" He asked. I made a swift nudge at him and he added quickly, "and is her sister eh...Petunia with her?"

The mother smiled warmly at us, "Are you two a friend of theirs? Come in, come in and I'll go get them" she opened the door wide and we came in fidgeting. It didn't help my ADHD kept me tapping my feet or hand and constantly watching over the house.

We stood in the Evans living room. It had an old TV-oh wait 70s-a very comfy-looking checkered sofa that complements the orange wall, a fan churning on the ceiling, and a what seemed to be sturdy but nonetheless charming coffee table that has a greek theme, to which I mentally approve. Add a carpet on the floor, and it would have been perfection.

Harder to clean, true. . .but perfection nonetheless.

"Lily, Petunia, your friend is here to see you!"

There was silent that made me unsure if they were really at their room until a sound of haste footsteps going down the stairs. Surprise was an understatement when the two found us sitting on the comfy sofas in the living room.

"What are you freaks doing here?" Petunia sneered.

If Sev hadn't been in the wrong I would have decked her by now.

Or probably not, maybe give her a threatening word or two, but she's still a mortal. I wouldn't go that far.

"Petunia!" Her mother scolded. "That's not a good way to treat your friend"

"They're not my friends," Petunia almost spluttered as if her mother had insult her. I was gripping Sev's shoulder tightly, making sure he doesn't lose his cool.

"I'm starting to think she doesn't deserve the flowers."

"Remember Sev, give her a chance."

The woman then turned to us, looking bemused. As if questioning why a stranger would come up to her doorsteps with flowers until Lily interjected.

"But they're my friends, mom, meet Percy Jackson and Severus Snape" she said with her usual bright smile. I felt the muscle on his tense shoulder relaxed, he must be feeling ecstatic knowing she stills call us friends. His attempt to smile was thrown back when Lily looked at us with the same burning glare two weeks ago. Damn, this girl can hold a grudge.

Anyway, after getting our connections cleared, Mrs. Evans strolled to the kitchen to give us some snacks or drinks. The two girls didn't move and just eyed us suspiciously. Again, I nudged Sev's ribs, which he respond with a sigh and came up to them, flower in hand. Before they could ask him of anything, Sev quickly answered their first question, trying to get this over with.

"I'm sorry I let that branch fall on you, it was an accident but it was still...wrong so I bought flowers hoping you'll forgive me."

The two sisters at first had the same reaction, eyes widen then turned to converse with their eyes. Lily looked back at Sev with a proud smile but Petunia eyed the flower suspiciously. "It's not charmed or anything by the way, just your normal everyday flower. But of course you know that since you don't believe that we're 'wizards'."

Petunia doesn't seem to like Sev's obvious sarcasm and yanked the flowers off his hand with a slight challenging gesture. She looked at the flowers, smelled them and her eyes softened from it. Lily elbowed her sister and sent a message with her eyes that made Petunia sigh.

"I'm sorry too...I guess, I shouldn't have said what I said" she admitted bitterly.

I could see from one side Lily pat her on the back and was beaming at her. Though it was followed by an awkward silent until Mrs. Evans came back with milk and cookies.

Mmmm, cookies.

My stomach growled from the smell and my face reddened at the chuckles the others gave me. Mrs. Evans then introduced herself as Susannah Evans and we're allowed to call her Susan. They asked about school (which we both answered homeschooled), about our parents and what we do most of the day. It wasn't weird to find someone our age working in the 70s so Susan looked impressed yet sad at the same time.

"We don't have many friends around our age so we're glad to have a friend like Lily."

Said girl blushed and looked away. Mrs. Evans looked happy that Lily could have good friends with her, Petunia on the other hand never looked straight at us and was fiddling with the flowers. Afterward we say our goodbyes and I voiced out an idea,

"Petunia, do you want to...you know...join us in our talk, we'll probably only talk about magic and stuff."

For a moment, just for a moment, I saw the shift in her eyes that looked like disbelief, maybe even excited. Then she turned away and refused, saying things that she doesn't need a freak for a friend and ran off to the stairs. It became a little bit clearer to me what Petunia might have on her mind. Once we settle what we came for, Lily decided we should meet up at the park again and had us glad she forgave Sev. Sev though still dislike Petunia from her comment might have caught on the change in her emotion before she left. Sev though mentally younger is smarter and sharper than me so if someone as clueless as me notice, I'm sure he does as well.

We didn't have time to talk about it though, not when a three black dogs were following us from behind with drooling mouth and a vicious face. "Is it them again?" Sev asked quietly.

"Looks like it, don't look back and just go straight home Sev, I can handle this."

Sev gave me a pointed look and I sigh, "Fine, but some of those monster have a good sense so you better run if any of them notice you got it?!"

He nodded. "Dully noted"

We both then split, with me going toward and intersection. I took out Riptide and turned to find myself face to face with three Hellhounds. I had a pang of nostalgia as I thought of Mrs. O' Leary "I would love to play with you three, but sadly I'm all out of chew toys" I took off the cap and the sword came out, "And you're not making me into one."

I would have immediately tried slashing but something none of us had expected, something thick and soft splat to my face. I heard the motion of wings and I tried pulling the thing apart and spitting out the feathers I almost swallowed. Whatever that ram to my face, I did not expect it to be a Barn Owl (oh great, now I know what kind it is...thanks Annabeth!) the Hellhounds didn't care whatever it was and lunge at me, if it weren't for Sev yelling out my name, I would have lost my head by now. So with an owl in one hand and a sword in the other I jumped to the side walls and leap as I made a good stab at one of the Hellhound's head which turned to golden dust. I quickly made a slash at the second Hellhound on the leg and rolled away from being bitten by the third.

"Look I'm kind of busy right now so can't you? I don't know...fly away at the moment?" I told the Barn owl, oh great...I'm talking to an owl. If I wasn't imagining, the owl cocked its head and revealed the inside of his wings that had a harsh gash as he slit his eyes at me as if it was trying to say do I look like I could fly to you buddy?'

"Oh wow, you're injured, okay then, you better stay with me" I made another sidestep before getting crushed by one of the dog's paws and stab the leg in place. The harsh loud howl should have alerted people in the neighborhood but I suspect the Mist is messing things as always. I made a harsh kick to its jaw and the dog whimpered while staggering back. I was then thrust aside by the other and knocked out the wind in my lungs as I hit the brick wall. I kept the owl in my arms, hoping it wasn't crush from the blow or from my own grip. I already had Athena's (slight) approval despite the grudging rivalry with my dad, I do not want to give her any more reason to hate me by harming her sacred animal.

The third dog looked down at me and with what one would think as a sneer, at least as close as a dog could look sneering, and was about to made me his new lunch until I heard my name being screamed and the dog's sharp teeth stop short before he reeled back like he just swallowed a mail box (I should know since I've seen Mrs. O'Leary do that) it tried coughing out but its eye went wide and started to look like a cat went it got scared. The dog's friend look just as confused before the dog stopped having a seizure and turned into a...rug?

.

.

.  
Yup, it's a rug. The mighty hellhound just turned flat as if all the inside was pulled out from the leaving his furry skin on the ground. It then surprises me by growling so I did what comes naturally next; I stabbed it.

The black Hellhound rug then turned into dust and the third dog was eyeing Sev, thinking it was the wizard doing of his friend and was about to attack. Not that I let him though, I jumped up and pulled up all my strength to jab between its eyes and there were no more dogs from hell trying to make a chew toy out of me. I turned to Sev with a tired smile.

"Ready to go home?" Sev didn't answer immediately though, he was pointing at the owl in my arm and only then did I remembered I was still holding it. "Oh yeah, Sev do you think you could look at this poor guy, I think he's hurt."

"A letter..." he said in response. I was obviously confused what he meant, but one more look at the owl and I realized what he meant. There was a letter perched in his beak, waiting for me to take it. "The owl must have gotten hurt somewhere and decided to go straight to you rather than your home." Sev deduced.

I was still awkwardly looking at the letter though until there was an angry look from the owl, as if urging me to take it rather than gawking like an idiot. Great, even the owl think I'm an idiot. I took the letter and after a few moment rearranging the words I read the address that made me arch an eyebrow.

 _MR. PERCY JACKSON  
First room of Mrs. Daisy second floor apartment.  
Spinner's End  
Cokeworth  
THE MIDLANDS_

Well this is a pretty accurate address...

"What are you waiting for? Opened it!" Sev urged me as if it was his own letter being opened. I put Riptide back into my pocket and decided to opened it here. I have to admit my heart was beating excitedly too.

One look at the first page and I sigh. "Can you read it for me?" Sev somehow remembered my problem and immediately snatch the paper while clearing his throat.

"Dear Mr Jackson," Sev started.

"We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July."

"Yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress." Sev switched to the second page and continued, "Uniform. First-year students will require three sets of plain work robes (black), one plain pointed hat (black) for day wear, one pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar), one winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings). Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags."

"Course books. All students should have a copy of each of the following: The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk, A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot, Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling, A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore, Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander, and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble."

"Other equipment: 1 wand, 1 cauldron (Pewter, standard size 2), 1 set of glass or crystal phials, 1 telescope,1 set of brass scales.

Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad. Parents are reminded that first years are not allowed their own broomstick.

Yours sincerely, Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus. Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions"

Halfways through the letter, I felt my face gone paler and paler especially when Sev had listed off all the books, "Ugh, so many books, it's either the monsters or the school that's going to kill me."

"Don't worry you have a genius next to you remember?" Sev said smugly. I rolled my eyes and took the parchment back from him.

"Then it's good I have someone to rely on getting my books because I certainly can't search on my own."

Sev chuckled. "You got it Percy."

Sev then turned his attention toward the owl.

"We better help the bird or his wings might get infected, go bring him to your flat, I drop by after getting some first aid." I nodded, knowing this might be there if he doesn't want me going to his house. Sev wasn't long until behind when I got home and he swiftly do quick work with his hand and making sure the owl didn't look uncomfortable.

"Didn't know you were good at treating others." Sev glanced up at me with an exasperated look, "Seriously? I had to read tens of books, trying to not get you die with your day to day Beast Fighting and you only notice it now?"

"...oh yeah, you did tend my wounds from time to time"

"...has anyone ever told you how clueless you are?"

"Honestly? All the time"

After he bandaged the wound, the owl slightly flap his wings before then snuggled at my pillow and fall to sleep.

"You should write back the letter after the owl is all healed up, it'll probably took a few days and you can sent the letter back that you accept" I nodded and waved goodbye at him but stopped him at the last minute.

"Thanks by the way, you help me turning that dog to a rug. I would have lost a limb if you hadn't"

He shot me a smug look. "What are friends for?" Then turned to find the owl still asleep as if he was right at home, my hand reached out to pet him but it woke up as if sensing my presence and pecked my hand.

"Ow! Aren't you a little prick?" He didn't like the insult and pecked me again.

"Ow, okay I get it, personal space and respect." The owl somehow looked proud and began snuggling to himself as he fell asleep. Jeez is it me or is this owl a heck a lot smarter than normal. I snorted at the thought an owl could understand me then went to bed as well. Unaware of a forbidding visit coming my way.


	7. Act I: Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Visit from Gandalf's Brother**

 **Word Count: 5,188**

 **Recap:** So...Lily and Sev finally made up and an owl came visit me. But he was not the only one…

* * *

The next day I was woken up by a knock from a door. For most people, they would think nothing of it and greet whoever it was behind the door on this pleasant morning. I, on the other hand quickly got on my feet and my hand shot out with Riptide pen form.

One thing I knew is that I don't have anyone polite enough to just knock. Hecate would usually just appear or visit me in a dream, Sev would bang the door while shouting out my name, and it's not the day for the landlady remind me when the due date is.

Another knock was heard and slowly, I went closer toward the door and gripping Riptide tighter. I wasn't sure if it was a friend or an enemy yet but I'll have to prepare either way.

After the third knock and a long deep breath, I swung the door open and froze at the figure standing before me. He was an old man, a very old man. Wearing a dark blue robe, and a long crooked nose from someone's punched hiding behind half-moon spectacles. Believe when I told you that, I spent enough violence to know how a crooked nose was made. And behind his spectacles were his twinkling blue eyes, I had to blink to make sure I didn't imagine that.

What's more despite his old age, he was tall and there was a sense of vigor and power coming from him, and long silver hair and beard that rivalled the Great Gandalf himself, I wouldn't doubt if anyone says he's even related to him. Heck, if he told me right now to go to an adventure with him I might just say yes.

I was tempted to reference LotR but alas, the movie didn't came out yet.

"Good afternoon young lad" he said, breaking me out of a stupor. "Is this the residence of one Perseus Jackson?"

I'm pretty sure if an owl can come find me, an old man who's obviously not normal would also know. "That would be me, but who are you?"

"Ah yes, I haven't introduce myself my name is Albus Dumbledore, your soon to be Headmaster at Hogwarts."

Dumbledore...where have I...OH that Dumbledore, the one Severus mentioned to be my future headmaster.

My first thought had been, what kind of name is Dumbledore?

My second thought would be; _Why in the name of Styx is he here?!_

"If it's not too much to ask, I would very much like to talk to you Perseus, preferably with a hot cup of tea." Dumbledore said with warm and friendly smile.

I nodded and led him inside but my grip on Riptide never cease. I was about to go to the kitchen when he held a hand on me then took out an interesting shape of stick that...wait, is that a wand?! A small wave and the cupboard of my kitchen began to open itself, cups and plates floating around and began to make itself some tea.

Huh...convenient.

So while waiting for our tea, I sat the opposite from Dumbledore, waiting why on earth would the headmaster would want from one student who's probably...oh who am I kidding, most definitely going to be a problem child in the future.

There was a fluttering sound and I found the owl woke up and seemed to bow? Wow even the owl respect this guy. The old man smiled and with another flick of a wand the bandages came undone and I saw the wound had healed. Giving him a reason to flutter by his side.

I wasn't sure what I should say to the Principal of Hogwarts and I squirmed on my seat, feeling uncomfortable of being alone with a man of authority. The only experience I had with Principals were either that I was in trouble or to tell me I wasn't welcome to their school anymore.

So I tried to break the ice between us, "So...is it hard having a beard that long?"

I feel like wanting to hit myself in the head. Why in the name of Gaea did my seaweed brain had to come up with that one?

I was feeling nervous that I just disrespect the old man, but my words only made him chuckle as he brushed his beard. "Ah, it's my pride and joy to maintain this way, but I must admit it could be a bit annoying. All those crumbs when I eat biscuit I tell you!"

I snorted, but it was better than a full blown laughter. I certainly didn't expect that from him and that one comment made me think he was a laid back sort of guy, but if he was anything like Chiron, I say there's more to hm that midst the bear-EYE, I mean eye.

The ready tea clatter on the table and Dumbledore took one sip of it before he made his case, "So Perseus, I assume you don't know why I'm here?"

My back straighten, unsure of what to expect from him, "Not at all and please, call me Percy. Perseus makes me feel I'm in trouble." or someone wanting to kill me.

Dumbledore nodded expectantly, "I see, then let me ask you first are you already familiar with the wizarding world?"

"Hmm yeah, I had two friends who's a wizard and I'm pretty sure I'm too," in a different sense anyway.

"I suppose you are, but what you might not notice is that you're a different sort of wizard Percy and that there is a whole other world than the just the wizarding one." A different sort of...what does he mean by that? "Tell me Percy, do you know about the greek myths?"

I almost scoffed aloud at the question, "I know it more than I want to know, I could even pass as an expert by now, but what does this have to do..." I stopped and slap myself at how slow I can be most of the time. Sparring the (most likely) introduction of greek gods, I pull out my pen and uncapped it, revealing a bronze sword gleaming from the ceiling lamp. The old man eyes widen and his mouth was slightly parted, his eyes began examining the sword with a hint of familiarity before he met my eyes once more.

"Well, this makes things much easier," Dumbledore chuckled.

"But...how do you know about it? I thought the demigods and wizards aren't suppose to mix?"

"No, it's not that they can't mix, the Olympians decided it's a less of a headache if they just don't interact. Fearing a war that resulted like the Romans and Greeks."

I snorted at the prospect. "So there are others like me in Hogwarts?"

"Unfortunately no, not this year. Unlike the old days, the olympians have now moved toward where the fire of civilization is the brightest which is America as I suspect you know. Even the camp has move there as well, you do know about Camp Half-Blood?" I nodded and he continued.

"However, the wizarding civilization in Britain is just as strong in America, which is why from time to time I would find a relative admitted to school." A mischievous twinkle in his eye was shown when my face gasped from the new information I got.

"You...a...you're a..."

"A demigod, yes." he got up from his chair and sort of greeted with a bow, "Allow me to re-introduce myself, my name is Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Chief Warlock of the Wizardgamot, Supreme Mugwump, Order of Merlin- First Class, Grand Sorcerer, Headmaster of Hogwarts and finally...Son of Hecate."

I was already lost by his name and barely know half of his fancy hearing titles. I'm still not sure if I should reveal my true title and purpose so I cut my introduction short. "Percy Jackson, Son of Poseidon."

"Child of the Big Three I see. First time I've met anyone other than my half-siblings," he said amusingly.

"I did move from America since my parents, I mean my mom is...gone so my aunt thought Hogwarts would be just as safe as the camp would be. From what I could tell it's not strange for other demigods other than Hecate to be a wizard?"

"Only if they were sent to her jurisdiction, but you could say demigods have more talent in using magic by manipulating the Mist and from the power of blessings within them. Wizard and witches on the other hand use the Mist as their source of power to create magic from their emotion, body gesture, or wand."

"It also helps that wands makes things easier rather than manipulating the Mist directly." Dumbledore explained in a calm patient way that made it easier for me take in all of it.

"That's good, because I really suck at it, barely made a mortal saw this as a baseball bat." I waved my sword around to emphasize.

"Ah yes, and that would be..."

" _Anaklusmos_ or Riptide, it's a...gift and it's been my partner for a long time."

"Aaa...a current that takes you by surprise before being swept by the sea. Certainly a match made weapon for the Son of the Sea God."

I found myself staring down at the greek encryption of the sword, thinking Dad could actually be pretty deep since I never bother to know what the name actually meant. "Does the school forbids sharp objects perhaps?"

"It does, but as another demigod I should know not to deprive a hero's greatest weapon for survival, though you not need to worry at school as it is enchanted, so I would advise you to keep it hidden." I smiled at his understanding and nodded. I wasn't sure why but the man old age and the wisdom emitting from his eyes just reminded me of Chiron.

Instantly I felt homesick but pushed the thought away. We both drink our tea that had been served long and then got up with a satisfied look. "I suppose I had stayed long enough Percy Jackson, if you need any help please don't hesitate to ask it from me."

"I'll keep it in mind Professor."

Dumbledore smiled, "Very well Percy, it's not everyday you find demigods aware of their status as it endangers them further but you seem to have the situation in control so I will have to cut this meeting short." He was about to walk away toward the door when he stops short as if reminded of something. He then pulls out a small case, a small red box, and a slip of paper seemingly out of nowhere or maybe there's just a hidden pocket somewhere.

I took the black case, opening it to revealed a round geeky glasses. "Uh, thanks but I have perfect visions so...I don't think I'll need..."

He held out a hand and cut me off, "You would find it very useful in class Percy, as it helps us with our reading problem" He tapped his own spectacle and gave me a last wink before disappearing through the door. I blinked a few times before I then decided to wear it and snatched the letter that had been on the table.

To my surprise, I could read it perfectly without getting a headache. I then turned to the slip of paper which turned out to be a train ticket to Hogwarts from King Cross Station. I had to wipe the new glasses to make sure I hadn't misread the big letter that said 'Platform 9 3/4' because honestly I never heard that kind of platform number. Then I switched my attention to the red box and opened it to find a key. What key it is, I have no idea but there is a note attached to the ring that said 'Vault 0' which kind of screams weird. My attention was snap back by the peck of the prickly bird that wanted to get out as soon as possible.

"All right, I'll write that letter take it easy." Just as I was writing the letter with the watchful eyes of the owl, I took a good look at my letter,proud I could read without a problem. I better say my thanks to Dumbledore the next time I see him.

I tied the letter to the bird's leg and knowing its way to the window, I let him fly off from my hand. I tried walking around the room for a while, trying to get used to the glasses, I thought about putting it away for a while since it might hinder me fight but then I thought of Jason and I thought.

Well Jason could fight with glasses, why can't I?

And with that thought, the geeky glasses stay.

I then decided to visit Sev to see if he had received the letter yet. When I got there I heard a couple who were shouting and screaming and on cue Sev had bolted out of the house. He had grim look, as if he was ready to kill someone until he noticed me and immediately grin. "What's with the glasses? Never knew you needed one"

"I didn't at first, but this one seemed to be enchanted. Now I don't need to worry about my dyslexia." I began explaining to him about the visit from Dumbledore that shocked him, how he knew about my family's circumstances and tried to make sure I'd feel safe there. It felt wrong lie to him and how sickening I was able to lie so smoothly, Annabeth must have rubbed that on me since she always knew what to say. Sev seemed to think I'm playing a joke that I just met the most powerful wizard and shrug it like it was just another visitor. Well, when you've been visited by a god-turned-mortal then yes, it's not the most shocking visitor I had in my lifetime.

We then decided to visit Lily, thinking she might have her letter as well. We ended up running and racing along the way, out excitement pumping out our adrenaline. Once we saw her house, we saw a woman in purple robes and pointy black hat, 'a witch' I thought and she had just went out before suddenly disappearing out of nowhere.

"Did she just..."

Sev nodded, "It's called apparating, kind of like teleporting I guess"

We knocked on the door and we were greeted by both Lily's parents, they look distressed and wore a forced smile that is until Lily told then the two were just like her. They seemed shocked and looked with one another as if telling himself it wasn't a dream. I can somehow relate to that.

Lily was about to tell us what happened but then she asked about my glasses and ended up explaining about Dumbledore. To say she was surprised was an understatement, she made his visit like I just met the Queen of England even though she didn't understood how important he was in the magical world, but knowing he was Hogwart's headmaster must have been enough to imagined him as a deity to her.

Then she told us how not long after the owl arrive, a messenger appeared and called herself a witch and began a detailed description of what the wizarding world is like. It was a little worrying that I couldn't find Petunia anywhere though, "Her name is Professor Marchbanks and since mom and dad was aware with my magic, it didn't took long to convince them."

"I admit that Lily's strange ability had been in our minds, but knowing that a community exist to help her through that reassured us greatly." said Ms. Evans as she gave us two a cup of warm milk.

"It worried us if she one day lost control and we don't know how to stop it..."

"Were you afraid she hurt you?" Sev asked suddenly with suspicion, interrupting Mr. Evans.

"Well...we're more afraid she hurt herself or her sister." he answered as he pulled Lily closed to his arms, reassuring her. I nudged Sev to the side and give him the look, 'Dude, that's her father, be more respectful' Sev replied with the same intense glare, not acknowledging his fault.

Mrs. Evans then proceed to ask our background, how we knew about magic, and how different how lifehood was being a wizard. Sev answered them all with precise and reasonable answer that didn't probe more questions rather than answers, they looked impressed at his mature responded and so did I.

"They said we needed to buy the supplies at Diagon Alley, do you know where it is?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"Certainly, my mom and I like to use the floo...I mean other transport to get there but I know how to get there once we're in London." Severus eagerly explained.

"It's in London?" Mr. Evans interjected which Sev respond with a nod.

"Great, then we're all going to go shopping together then, when will we start packing?" Everyone looked at me when I said it and the Evans began looking at their schedule.

"How about eleventh of July, would that be alright with you boys, since we're not very familiar with all this magic stuff it's be a great help if you come along with us" Mr. Evans asked.

"No problem at all Sir" Sev answered, "We'll show you all around"

"Mostly Sev really, I'm just as clueless when it comes to the place" Sev playfully kicked me and the living room erupted in laughter. It was a great day and I couldn't help but get excited for what I'll find in Diagon Alley, though looking back at my previous experience, surely nothing could surprise me now.

…

You know that last statement I made when I visit the Evans weeks ago? Yeah I take that back.

We had planned to meet up with Sev at London, seeing as he didn't have enough money to buy tickets for her mother and him so I explained to the Evans that he will meet us then. Surprisingly, Petunia had been silent the whole journey even though Lily expressed her excitement beside and tried to make her excited along side of her. Nothing worked so far.

When we arrived at London, I spotted the Sev and his mother, she was wearing a black one piece and dark blue cardigan, she had untidy black hair she wore in a bun, thin, sallow-faced that greatly resemble Severus.

"Good morning Mrs. S, lovely weather today don't you think?" It was almost noon but it's the thought that counts right?

She made a small smile when I greeted her, but turned pensive once more. It was always hard to see her smile other than to Sev, and she's usually seen working on potions she was selling or fighting with her lazy ass husband. I honestly don't know how Sev felt about her, sometimes I thought he would try to help or reconnect with her through potions, sometimes I thought he was bitter how neglected he felt.

Mr. And Mrs. Evans greeted her and softly told them to follow them. I could tell they were unnerved at her mysterious and slightly gloom demeanour, I had felt that way too but got quickly used to thanks to being with Nico beforehand. We all then went to broken down old and grubby looking pub in Charing Cross Road. The Evans were skeptical to follow but didn't voice out their discomfort, or more likely it was cut off when we got inside to find it full of people in robes and pointed hats, Sev showed that the place was a pub called the Leaky Cauldron.

Again, I like to say, wizards have no naming sense.

Sev began to animatedly tell us how the pub was the oldest pub in Britain despite what muggles believe and the only place to access Diagon Alley. The pub itself was old and shabby, you would think from the number of people here they have enough money to renovate the place.

We went far to the back until we met a brick wall with nothing to meet. Petunia began to scoffed, "What alley? There's nothing here but dead end, see what I told you mom! These people are..." she didn't get to finished her word before Mrs. S tapped the wall with her wands, and the bricks began to shuffle out of the way, revealing what look like a shopping district with shops, stalls and restaurant on the side and people in robes crowding from all around.

Petunia shocked face was worth watching that I couldn't help but whisper. "You were saying?"

Mrs. Snape turned to us, hiding an amused smile at us gawking at the streets.

"I understand you are fascinated by the place, but we must first go to Gringotts if you all need or have any money from there." We all nodded and tried desperately not to get sidetracked from all the weird shops all around, there were shops selling broomstick, telescopes and strange silver instruments I had never seen before, windows stacked with barrels of bat spleens and eel's eyes that made me grimaced, tottering piles of spell books, quills, and rolls of parchment, potion bottles, globes of the moon.

The street were lively of people and that somehow made me smile, I looked back to Lily who was wearing the same expression as me and I could hear Sev promising they would check out every store if she could. We stopped out tracks when we made our way to a snow-white multistoried marble building.

We made our steps toward the bank, a giant set of green iron door halfway opened flanked between two goblins if what Sev said is true. I've met several magical creatures before but this is the first for me to meet goblins. They look just how imagine, short, bald, pointy nose and ears, but they act a lot normal than I first imagine. Sure they looked like someone had just insulted their mother, but my only knowledge of them had been playing games from Final Fantasy so for all I know, that might just be their default faces.

Once we went past them we were met by another pair of door, but it was silver-pure honest to gods silver!- as if they need to flaunt their riches than they already are despite being a bank, with words that were etched upon it. Once more I was mentally thanking Dumbledore with the glasses that help me read such long riddling cursive passage without getting a headache. Considering their naming sense, I don't think I could live through Hogwarts without it. All of us, except for Sev and his mother, inched closer to get a better read and satisfy our curiosity.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there._

"Friendly," I remarked to it.

"What does it mean?" Lily couldn't help but asked.

"It means as it said, don't steal from goblins or you'll pay the consequences," Sev explained to her. "As far as I know, no one sane has ever succeed breaking into Gringotts, and none had tried since one thief announced he faced a dragon."

"Wait, you're telling me there's a dragon underneath us right now?" I pointed out. I've never had a good experience with them, I could name a one headed, two headed, nine headed, or number of headed dragon and even bronze one. Each one left did not left me unscatched.

Sev only response was to shrug, "I'm not sure, it's only a rumor but I can't deny it since goblins are famous for being protective over their golds, that's why they were tasked to worked at Gringotts."

Mr. and Mrs. Evans plus Petunia looked a bit pale at the prospect of a dangerous creature underneath them but Sev had opened the door for us so we couldn't help but continue forward. I slowed my pace and looked back at the door. Lily noticed this and asked what's wrong, "Nothing, I just notice another meaning from that passage."

Lily tilt her to the side and I answered with an amused smile, "It's not just a warning for thief, it's also a challenge."

Lily blanched at my admission, "How do you get a challenge from that?"

"Well, they can't boast from being the safest bank if no one tries to steal it, don't you think?"

Lily rolled her eyes, thinking it was another one of my jokes, but really...putting that sort of sign would have gave the Hermes cabin in a riot to how they were going to steal here. I turned my back to the door and was amazed to see vast marble hall, with many goblins sitting on each side, doing their paperwork with their long slick fingers, scribbling in large ledgers, weighing coins in brass scales, examining precious stones through eyeglasses. There were too many doors to count leading off the hall, and yet more goblins were showing people in and out of these.

When I noticed the Evans stopped walking, Mrs. S decided Sev should accompany them how they would exchange muggle money while Mrs. S would get her own money from the vault. She then turned to me and asked if I needed any help.

"Well I'm not sure if I had money actually but I was left with a key with a tag saying Vault 0 few days ago, do you know anything?" For the first time, I saw Mrs. S looked puzzled at something. She eyed the key critically then told me to ask one of the goblins about it so we made for the counter.

Oddly though enough, after I took notice, almost all the goblins were looking straight at me. They were of course talking with others or doing their work, but years of survival instinct know when I'm being watched. The problem was...or more like the lack of thereof, it wasn't a menacing look that wanted to claw my gut out but rather one of interest. I then remembered how monsters could sniffed me out from miles because of my godly blood in me and thought how maybe that's how goblins could come up the same conclusion as well. I certainly can't cross out that possibility.

"Percy Jackson, I presume." I almost jumped at the voice. A new goblin appeared behind us, one with spectacles, long white beard, and eyes that reminded me of a teacher that tries to think of a new punishment for me. I know I'm being paranoid but really, the attention is giving me nerves.

"Uh yes, that's me."

The old goblin nodded, "Dumbledore had gave us news of a new Half Blood." I couldn't help but tense from the fact he knows the kind of Half Blood I am. Don't get me wrong, I don't want to sound racist but it's rarely a comforting thought to have a monster know who you are and it took me a while before I warmed up the idea that Tyson the Cyclops was my half-brother. "My name is Guffrock, Head of Gringotts, I presume you have the key?" I gave him the key and he looked at side to side, confirming if it was genuine.

"Follow me" I hesitated but when I turned to Ms. S, she nodded reassuringly so I followed.

You would think following a goblin toward a dimly lit and stony passageway screamed suspicious, but despite my calm demeanour, I was gripping Riptide tightly to any threatening movement.

"Get inside here please" said Guffrock, gesturing toward the metal cart.

The cart ran a lot quicker than I first expect, making me queasy even toward down a steep slope and the maze like structure. At the corner of my eyes, we ran past different vaults, of different shape and sizes. We ran under a lake, through a blast of fire, and over the edge of a deep ravine. When the cart ran a lot deeper, less goblins were often seen. There were no noise for a while before it was occupied by a loud familiar roar 10 out of 10 demigods would guess right.

"Huh, so there really is a dragon," I lightly noted.

Guffrock arched an eyebrow at the boy's reaction, or lack thereof to be precise. "You don't seem surprised seeing one"

"Seen too many; Enough to get me sick."

We then passed a sphinx.

"Do they give out the riddle kind or the pop quiz one?"

Then we passed a hydra.

"Styx! How do you tame those nasty guys!"

To say Guffrock was astounded from the fact that I dismissed Beasts like casual creatures, you would think it was hilarious to say the least. I had to hold back a chuckle from him feeling fear towards me instead. The trip was taking longer than I expected so I strike a conversation with him.

"So, do every Goblins know about Demigods?"

"Quite we are, your godly smell doesn't help hide that fact from us and we goblins has swear an Oath to keep your existence hidden from the Wizarding World. I say, those wizards don't deserve to know of your kind if they can't even settle among themselves." Guffrock sneered at the end.

There was a bit contempt and grudge against wizards and I hope goblins don't start trying something like bringing in a war, his tone reminded me a bit of Luke and I certainly. don't want a repeat of history. After we got past Vault No. 1, we finally took a deep dive down before stopping short in front of cave wall.

"We're here." the goblin stated simply.

I was confused for a short while, seeing there was no metal doors or any door for that matter. Though this is a Wizarding Bank, there's a probably a secret entrance or something of the likes. He ushered me to the wall where I then noticed a giant metal omega letter-the last greek letter-attached to the wall.

"Key please." I blinked, then fumbled in my pocket for the key where he put it in a keyhole at the left side of the symbol.

"Hand please." Now I blinked a few more times before confirming I didn't misheard that. The goblin sighed and took my hand, pricked it with a needle and placed it on the right side of the symbol.

It was quick and swift that I barely felt it and was utterly confused. He pulled back both my hand and the key then the symbol changed from an Omega to a Trident, the symbol of Poseidon. A second later, a vault practically emerge beneath the rocky wall and opened itself, allowing me to witness a jaw breaking scene.


	8. Act I: Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: I Got Myself a Stick**

 **Word Count: 4,533**

 **Recap:** He pulled back both my hand and the key then the symbol changed from an Omega to a Triton, the symbol of Poseidon. A second later, a vault practically emerge beneath the rocky wall and opened itself, allowing me to witness a jaw breaking scene.

* * *

It made my jaw dropped at the sheer sight of it. Mountains, mountains of gold coins and treasure I never seen, sprawling all over the vault along with pearls, jewels, spears, swords, shields, and even gold sand. I felt a hum of power resonating around the room and I knew if I search enough, I could find celestial bronze or imperial gold, maybe even random magical items that I'm not sure what It would do. I couldn't even exaggerate when I thought the place was too small to fill in all these treasures. Which is why the first thing that came out of his mouth was.

"Pinch me, I think I'm dreaming." Either the Head Gringotts couldn't take a joke or he tried to act funny, he pinched my thigh hard enough to make me yelped.

"Not a dream young Perseus Jackson, all this is rightfully yours." Guffrock gestured to the sea of gold around us. If I have to be perfectly honest, I have no idea how I'll manage this much money, back home we had barely got by with mom's various part-time jobs and always living in a small apartment, and any average pay household kid would dream of grand luxury like living in a mansion, getting new stuff, travelling around the world, getting new stuff, eat at a five star restaurant, getting new stuff. Now though, all the things I put in my bucket list was just nowhere in my memory, as if the sheer amount of money had overwhelmed me.

Who am I kidding, it _did_ overwhelm me.

"Ca...can you arrange the proper amount for me to have to go by for a year?" I asked Guffrock, I couldn't trust myself with this much amount of money yet. The goblin agreed and put in what I made out a large amount of gold in it.

"Do you want to go with Drachma as well?" He asked.

I thought about it for awhile and shrugged since there's no harm bringing some so I pulled a different pouch and grabbed a fistful of drachma, maybe it would help when I need to IM, just for emergency at least. Once we were done, Guffrock and me went back past the same track, witnessing the dragon, the sphinx, and the hydra in reversal. Then all too soon the scenery changed from a rough, rocky mine of the underground bank, to the tidy marble hall where my friends and their parents were all waiting for me.

"Blimey Percy, what took you so long?! We were all getting worried about you" Sev exclaimed first.

I laughed lighthearted to ease the mood a bit. "Chill Sev, my family's vault just happened to be at the very back of the bank so it took me a while." And it took sometime to realize how rich I am, but my dad _is_ a god so I should have expected that.

After confirming we all got the money, we all decided it's time to take a few trip around the Alley. Sev had reassured the adults he would led us where we were supposed to and let the adults sat around one of the cafe's around while they had their chat. It was a relief for the three of us not to run around with the adults breathing by our neck, I looked at Petunia and she didn't look thrilled nor did she comment on anything since the bank.

"So where do we go first?" Asked Sev. He hasn't said anything with Petunia being with us, but I knew he's trying not to pick a fight.

Me and Lily looked at each other and exchanged a matching grin, we then turned to Sev as we both thought of the same thing, ""Wands!""

Sev grinned and pointed out of the nearest shop which you could see narrow and shabby shop, but let's face it, most shop here are shabby looking- or old. There in peeling gold letters over the door read Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dusty window. Diagon Alley's one and only wand maker shop.

Our group rushed toward the shop and somehow I, being in the lead, gently opened the shop's door. It was funny if you look at it at another angle how I got to be so nervous entering a small shop like this. The shop looked empty with only a small stool at the corner and endless of narrow boxes on the walls and ceilings. The air smell of dust and mould and I would figure it had been abandoned for years of not at the middle of the shop was a man sitting quietly on his table as we nervously approach.

"Ah, two young wizards and a witch, ready to buy their wands I see" said a pale old man. "Now who would like to get their wand first?"

The three of us hesitated as we looked at one another then Lily came up to him. "Yes, we would like to buy our wands please, my name is Lily Evans, this is Severus Snape and Percy Jackson."

"Pleased to meet you three, my name is Garrick Ollivander owner of this shop." He pulled out a tape measure and asked her her wand hand. Lily was confused for a bit until she held out her right hand. The tape move by itself measuring whatever it was trying to measure and began searching through the box.

"Every Ollivander wand has a core of a powerful magical substance. We use either unicorn hairs, phoenix tail feathers, and the heartstrings of dragons. No two Ollivander wands are the same, just as no two unicorns, dragons, or phoenixes are quite the same. And of course, you will never get such good results with another wizard's wand." He explained to us until he pull out a box that made his pale eyes shimmered. "Now if you please raise your wand arm up."

Lily and me blinked confusingly but then Sev whispered 'dominant arm' so we each lifted our right hand.

Ollivander took one look at each of us then pulled out a box from behind the table that she gave to Lily, "Try this, Oak: 10 Inches with Phoenix feather core, unyielding. Go on, take a swing." Lily unsurely flick her wand and the whole window crashed, startling us out of our wits that my hand had reached out to Riptide. Mr. Ollivander didn't seem fazed, as if windows spontaneously breaking is an everyday thing. He sturt over and pluck her wand out of her hand, "No, no, obviously not for you."

Yeah, no shit Sherlock.

He then examined a few boxes before he came over and took out another wand,"How about this, Holly: 11 Inches with Unicorn Hair, flexible." When she took it. Lily was more hesitant in flicking, but after he calmly urging her. She flicked her wand but that ended with the wand jumping out of her hand. "Hmm, not even close then..." After another rummaging around one box with another, a small smile crept on him and gave the wand to her. "Willow: 10 ¾ Inches with Dragon Heartstring, swishy."

Lily became even more nervous trying out her next wand, but when she held it, there was a look of realization on her face and draw a satisfied look from Mr. Ollivanders.

"Ah, finally a good match. That wand would make good use for charms and would help you explore great potential inside you."

Lily blushed at the compliment, slightly shaking her head, "Oh, I'm not that great really compared to Percy and Sev."

"Nonsense, I learn from years of working here that the wands chooses the wizard, and the kind of wand they held are telling enough of what kind of wizard they'll be. From what your wand can tell me, you my Dear, have great potential inside you but only if you work hard will you achieve it."

Lily's cheek became much redder and Sev lightly bumped her side, and gave her an encouraging smile that showed he agreed with him. Making her smile back.

"Who's next?"

I turned to Sev questioningly who shook his head, "I already have a wand and I've done mos

t of my shoppings. Today, my job is mostly to guide you two around."

He smiled through it all, but while Lily pouted that Sev hadn't went shopping ahead without us two. I smiled sympathetically, knowing he didn't want to show Lily that he was buying used stuff from a pawn shop.

With that cleared, I went up to Ollivander and I couldn't help but contained the excitement bubbling inside me. It was in one way funny if anyone I knew saw me getting giddy over a piece of stick when you can just use swords and bows to trample your enemy. But it was a _magical_ piece of stick and you've got to admit that everyone dreamed to do magic at least once, even me.

"Dogwood: 10½ Inches with Phoenix Feather core, slightly bendy." I took it, I barely got to hold it and he took it away, saying that it had not been for me. How he knew that, I wasn't sure.

"Let's try this, Holley: 13 ¾ Inches with Dragon heartstring, very supple." I took it and gave it a wave, but then the whole building felt it was shaking until he took my wand away once more. Afterward, we tried over a dozen of wands and they either didn't work or made a really exaggerated effect. One had made all the furnitures float, another had slip out and rolled away that almost makes me feel offended, most surprising was one where I hadn't even touch a wand and it shoot out of the window faster than a rocket. The audible pained cry that it hit someone from outside wasn't missed by us.

The old man even had to search through the wands up stairs with a glee on his face as if early christmas has come for him at being challenged by a new puzzle piece he hadn't come across and I was that puzzle.

"Don't look so down Percy, you'll find your wand I'm sure." Lily tried to encourage me.

"I know, but I feel like any wand would do for me right now, the feeling is just as worse as being dumped by a girl."

Sev snorted at that, "I doubt a girl was ever interested in you Percy, when have you even by dump by them anyway?"

I flashed a teasing grin at him, "You'd be surprised how many would want me Sev."

He snorted in response despite how true and bittersweet my words were. There was Calypso who now is together with Leo, Rachel who dumped me for being an oracle when we're not even together and our relationship was mighty confusing, then there's Nico who...honestly I don't get him. All this time I thought he doesn't like me or has some sort (but understandable) grudge against me and that Jerk suddenly said he like me then told me I wasn't his type, I mean Dude! It's like I've been dumped (again) when we aren't even together which was not cool of him. It's like Dumping Percy has become some sort weird game to pass the time.

...You know what, I think it's better he doesn't know. Obviously my love life would just be another source for him to mock me and I wouldn't blame him for it.

"By the way Sev, what's your wand made our of?"

"It's actually my mom's, she can make potiont without it by now so she gave it to me." He shuffled aroundbhis robe until he took out a grey wand for us to see, "Acacia: 8 inches with Dragon Heartstring." He put tmhis wand back, right before Ollivander came climbing down with an old wooden antique box with more dust than the usual box he pulled out.

"Ah yes, this is Cedar: 12 Inches with Unicorn hair, unyielding and with peculiar backstory from it, try it, go ahead and wave." he eagerly said. I was lacking in enthusiasm since the first three rejected wand, but the moment I held on to it, a wave of warmth spread throughout me and heard the rush of the surf beside me. Ollivander smiled, knowing I had found my very own wand. "Well done! Finally a perfect match, a fine worthy wand for a worthy warrior, excellent for a duelist."

That peak my interest, "What do you mean a worthy warrior?"

"Yes, you see, your wand core came from medieval times of a unicorn who was saved a boy from being poached, he was knighted by the young age of 13, and was famous even throughout the muggle world. The unicorn itself had broken its horn so no one suspected the horse as a magical creature. Sadly, the man helped in leading a rebellion against a selfish king and died. That wand you have is one of the few my family had used said unicorn's hair and to my knowledge, chose people with great strength and loyalty. Why even the great knight was named Henry Percy." He said with a chuckle in the end and both Lily and Sev couldn't help but join at such coincidence. Yet it didn't bother me now that I have a wand and it felt like getting a new partner. Hope Riptide won't be too jealous.

We then gave him our money for each our wands, but that's before Lily asked if there's a way to take care of our wands. Ollivander looked delighted to explain and gave each of us a book and the tools to polish our wands. It would seem not everyone bother to take care of their wand or asked him for it, he was delighted enough to give each of us one for free.

"So, where should we go next?"

"I think you guys should buy your robes next, we can go to Madam Malkin's, where they'll stitch you a new robe, I'll show you the way!" Sev explained. However, after pointing us toward the shop where we not only bought new robes for the next seven years in Hogwarts, including protective gloves from dragonhide, winter cloak, along with the hat. Madam Malkin was a small witch dressed in all mauve, she gave us a warm welcoming smile. She didn't need to ask what we need since every year she was asked the same thing. She had Lily and me stood on a footstool, gave each of us a black robe and pinned it at the right length.

While we were sized for our robes (something I dreaded from how silly they were) we would also have to wear white shirt, grey sweater, black slack and a charmed tie that would changed by color depending on our houses throughout the school year. I was glad the wardrobe was far more normal that I would least hope it'd be be.

Next was buying the books at Flourish and Botts, few of the things Lily has been more than excited to buy. Sev would have felt the same had he had enough money for it as he eyed a few books longingly. While I do have the ability to read without much of a headache now, I never was that much of a scholar so I had never thought of being one of those people who lingered long in bookstore. That was before I saw the books being displayed where the walls and ceiling were covered in shelves that I wouldn't be surprised to find there was a hidden one just behind, books as large as paving stone to as small as post stamp, even a book with nothing at all that seemed to goad certain people to try a crack on it if there was a hidden message or not. I know Annabeth would, and possibly Sev.

What caught my attention most were the many outlandish and borderline outrageous book titles got me amused, like:

' _Navigating without a Wand_ '

' _Holidays with Hags'_

' _Wizards are from Mars, Muggles are from Mushrooms'_

Or my personal favorite:

' _How to tell your pet is trying to kill you'_

"I know this glasses helps my dyslexia, but I still don't like reading," I murmured out.

"Oh come of it Percy, how could you not want to learn about the magical world?" Lily questioned my unamused behaviour.

I held on a laugh, seeing I had witnessed stranger things."I learn best on hand," I replied simply.

Thankfully, most books for Hogwarts had been arranged in bulk, so giving out our year was enough to give us our books. Sev was searching from a secondhand shop, if I had known how tight he is on money, I would have took more than I needed to. Though I don't think Sev would want any charity from me out of sheer pride.

"Let's get this over with,"

Next we went Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment to buy our scales, telescope, charts and phials costing 40 Galleons. Afterwards was Potage's Cauldron shop to (obviously) buy our cauldrons. Then Scribbulus Writing Equipment to buy parchment, ink, and quills for us to use.

I kept asking if there was any way for me to bring any pens but Sev insist that muggle items were forbidden in Hogwarts. I pointed out why wizards can't just charmed their quills could stay inked as long as the ink bottle isn't empty so they could write without bringing their ink wherever we go.

Sev thought about it for awhile, saying I had a point, his eyes glazed over and his mind went off to his own world. both Lily and I were already familiar with Sev with that look as him concentrating on something.

Afterward we went to my least favorite shop, an apothecary where they sold all the potion ingredients. There were barrels of dragon blood, jar filled with dried herbs and plants I can't properly spell let alone name was lining up the walls. Also assorted batwings, mistletoe berries, various innards and (I grimaced) unicorn's horn. I don't think they had appreciated that. (In fact, they sadly never do.) I would have gagged from the smell the first time I came here if I wasn't so used to it from visiting Sev's house all the time. Lily didn't last two seconds before excusing herself for fresh air.

After getting all our main supplies, Sev led us to an Ice cream parlour that recently opened for our break and we happily obliged. The first time we saw the assortment of flavor posted on it, me and Lily was amazed. I've seen a triple or quadruple scoop of ice cream, but never a octuple scoop. I'm not sure how people could eat that in one cone.

"This is Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, it's new but most wizards already knew his ice cream as the best." he made us inch closer before our turn at the line and whispered some sort of secret for us. "This is just a rumor, but some said the guy knew everything, and I mean everything even guarded secrets being kept from the ministry."

Lily and me were both unconvinced by the rumor, but it did pique our interest. "I'm guessing no one knew or believed that since he's making money from ice cream." I pointed out. Considering I had found help from beggars, (granted one was immortal, the other was a god in disguise and there was one who was revived somewhat) I didn't put away the thought a normal guy like an Ice Cream Vendor Guy could hide secrets, maybe guarding it considering not many would suspect an Ice Cream Vendor Guy to know anything.

"True, but it makes you wonder what secrets that exist you know, it's the magical world so haven't you wonder what kind of secret they would have?" Lily excitedly whispered.

I frowned a little because I honestly do not want to know any secrets, one of the things you learn in demigod business is that secrets are there for a reason. You don't try finding it without excruciating pain on the way. I held a smile in the end though and agreed, reminiscing what it felt finding the unknown without knowing the dangers.

I heard Mr. Fortescue cry out for the next customer, and the three of us bought the ice cream. Thankfully Sev let me buy one for him as thanks for showing us around. There were lots of... _unique..._ names for the ice cream and no description for its flavor what so ever. As if we were expected to know what kind of flavor Successful Grades would be, or what Sweet Revenge might taste like.

Damn Wizards and their naming sense...is this karma for making fun of them all the time?!

I thought long and hard until Sev nudged me that I was holding up the line and just thought ' _Ah screw it!'_ and ordered a random flavor called 'Ticklish Treat'

Turns out that ice cream was _literally_ ticklish. I had a hard time eating at the start so I wouldn't spit it out by accident. Lily on the other hand ordered a 'Lava Choc' which was an chocolate ice cream with a piping hot chocolate melt, while Sev got 'Tiny Love' for his flavor. As if he needed ice cream to know what that tasted like.

"By the way, do you guys want to buy any pets?" Sev asked us two. I glanced at Lily, curious if she wanted one and she glanced back at me, probably wondering the same.

"I'm not sure really, Mom and Dad are pretty strict about pets, what about you Percy?"

"Well, the letter said you could only bring a cat, a toad, or an owl, and I'm not sure of bringing any..." My words were died off as I went into deep tranced for a while, thinking back of that stuck up owl I tried helping.

"Where do you buy an owl anyway?" I decided to ask.

After we finished our ice cream, Sev led us to Eelops Owl Emporium. The place, to my amazement, were filled with hundreds of owls hanging in their cage, both outside and the inside. Now that I think about it, since I could talk to horse, I wonder if any of the Athena's child could speak to owls? I was lost in thought as I took in the shop's scenery, and ended up bumping into someone, almost falling down in result.

"Ooh I'm so sorry, are you alright Child?" Said the grey robed man.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I stood up and dusted myself, I looked up at the man, he was a bald man with the strain hair, he wore glasses and small claw mark across his nose.

"Hello, are you here to buy an owl?" he said with a business smile.

"Yeah, what kind of owl do you have?" He then led us around the shop pointing out the different types and quirks every owl has. My ADHD kicked in though, so I barely listen half of his lecture until I met eyes with one round eyes that seemed to change colors. Unlike most owls, there wasn't a certain sharpness in her eyes, but they were fully round as if she was looking at the world full of curiosity. She was the smallest bird I saw around the bunch. She has grey feathers mixed with white ones and a black beak.

"Ah I see you found one of our rare owls, the Little Owl. A small one but not as small as an Elf Owl, a fast mail carrier if you want, she's also one of the smartest owl I know and a bit territorial so make sure you spend a week with her before you send her on any errands. Her diets mostly include insects and earthworms. Oh and fun fact for you three, did you know the Little Owl is the animal symbol of one of the greek gods? Which is why in latin they are called-"

" _Athene noctua_." I finished for him. The others looked at me surprised about what I know and I kept staring at the owl as I hold on to the feather necklace. "How much is she?" I asked.

"If you include the cage and the proper tools and food to go with it, it'll cost you 15 Galleons" he turned to my friends, grinning with his business smile. "What about you two? I see you're wondering if you want an owl, but they do help sending message other than being fine pets, you know."

Sev declined, saying he doesn't need one while Lily looked conflicted since she wasn't sure about getting a pet but wanting to have an easier contact with her parents. Sev then informed her about the school's owlery or letting me lend my own owl for her whenever she needed it and I honestly don't mind.

The Salesman then packed all the necessary items and the cage to the counter where I gave him the money. My owl was jumping left and right, excited to get out from the shop and I smiled. Lily immediately cooed at my owl seeing how cute she is while Sev looked passive.

"What are you going to call her Percy?" She asked me.

I thought about it for while and snapped my fingers,"Sophia."

Lily smiled, saying it's a beautiful name, while Sev raised an eyebrow at me, probably he caught the meaning in Greek. I have a feeling he knows what that name meant and is bursting with curiosity.

The owl hooted at the name, as if deeming the name acceptable. I smiled softly at her. "Good to meet you too Sophia."

After our good shopping spree, we met with Sev and Lily's parents and Lily began animatedly retold her day around the Diagon Alley. Petunia who had only been with her parents looked away, but wasn't out of earshot. She had a hard time looking disinterested. The three adults and Petunia then noticed me and my owl and I made an earful grin as I introduced Sophia to the others.

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed it. I hope that Percy not having a special wand isn't dissapointing. I thought it'd be refreshing to see a special background rather than a special wand.**

 **Sid. Kush32: Thanks for the compliment. And while Dumbledore himself could be just as powerful as other children of Hecate. I don't know how powerful Dumbledore would be compared to them since I never gotten the chance to buy and read the story about them.**

 **Surprise demigods? Oh I've got somehthing better than just random demigods poping up.**

 **Voldemort should be active by now but the war won't officially start until around the year 1975 I think. He's in the stage of spreading his name, getting attention and causing mayhem. Finally, patient until the Hogwarts chapter.**

 **AACM25: Thanks for the review. And I never gotten aorund read the short storoes so thanks for informing me. Hecate might have lend a hand on that but who knows. And yes I've read anasklumos14's story and it's infuriating how good he/she is and has lots of followers already despite having few chapters published.**

 **Special thanks to guest and colanitre for pointing out my error.**

 **Also to all my new reviewers, again thank you for telling me you to enjoy it and keep it coming ;)**


	9. Act I: Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: I'll Take a Griffin over Gryffindor, Thanks**

 **Word Count: 5,708**

 **Recap:** Finally getting my school supplies and getting an owl. It's almost time for us to board the train to Hogwarts.

* * *

You know…

It would have been a nice heads up to know that owls were deemed as magical creature. Seriously, I knew they were strangely smart, they are Athena's symbol, she wouldn't have her animal to be given up by their instinct easily like a dog, and they could send letter practically anywhere just by saying the word. But then I started chatting with it half a day and I didn't even realize I was talking to an animal which almost freaked me out, Sophia even got the nerve to look at me as if I'm stupid thinking she's just any other animal. My opinion was turned 180 degree through the moment I learn she's a magical creature that wizards don't try to hide.

In fact, I think she's even smarter than me.

Three days had passed and Lily's messenger, Professor Sini-something or the other, came back for her confirmation to Hogwarts. She was surprised to hear she had gone to Diagon Alley without her and had already made wizard friends around the area. Additionally it had been week since that me and Sev met with Lily outside her house. We were worried at first when we couldn't meet her at the park for whatever reason until she told us Petunia had been acting oddly since our visit to Diagon Alley and she's too worried to go too far from her house.

"Do you think she's sick?" I asked in genuine worry, she might be a bully, but doesn't mean I like her well-being affecting Lily. I know I sounded a little harsh, but frankly I still don't know her enough to care as much as Lily does to her. I considered somehow making up with her but it's been proven hard when the girl herself tries to stay away from me. It's still a good thing that we're welcome guests at the Evans, Sev slowly was peeling off the mature facade and lowering his guard down around the Evans' hospitality.

Today though, Sev decided to help his mother in her potion making so I went to the Evans alone until Sev could catch up later. For some unwritten rule, I became somewhat like the Evans adopted son with them making sure I was all right living alone to the point of nagging, and Susan was more than glad to teach me a few home cooked meals. Sometimes I had to repress my homesickness when I was reminded of my mother, but the good side of all this?

"...Percy, what in the world are you baking?"

"Hmm? Obviously a batch of cookies"

"No offense, but I find blue cookies to be questionably edible." Petunia pointed out next to Lily as they watch cartoon in their Sofa.

"Ever hear the saying 'don't judge a food by its color'?" Petunia rolled her eyes while Lily giggled. Giving me her the benefit of doubt, Lily gave a small bite and if the twitch of her lips curling up is anything worth saying, is that I'm a good cook.

"See? Any blue food of mine are glorious masterpieces." I said while flashing a toothy grin at her. It didn't help how smug she tried to look when we heard the loud rumble from her stomach. It was hard not to fall down on my back from laughter, even Lily was clutching her stomach from how much she laughs. Petunia on the other hand was fuming and decided to go out for a 'walk' as she said.

Petunia really needs to lay back.

"Do you have any idea what her problem is?"

"I...I'm not sure, I know she never liked magic and with everyone around her sprouting how magic is great, she must have felt uncomfortable." At one angle, I would have accepted it. At another, I wondered why she would lock herself in her own house when everyone was talking about the thing she hates. If I were here, I would do my damn best to stay away, and I would have when Smelly Gabe was my step-dad if my mom wasn't living with him too. "Percy...Percy!"

"Oh what?" I jerked back from my musing when I looked up to find Sev already next to me. "Hey Sev, have you been here long?"

"Just a minute ago, you okay Mate?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine, what were you talking about?"

"I just ask you two if you want to see my room" Lily answered for me.

I made a deadpanned look at Lily, "You mean you're asking us if we want to see you and Petunia's bedroom?" Lily smile faded and yet nodded hesitantly.

"She's not gonna like it" I whispered mostly to myself.

"Meh, who cares if she does, come on and show us!" Sev looked oddly happy he got to be in her room, prompting me to glare at him, making him sigh, "No, I'm not going to put anything weird on her stuff."

"You better if you don't want Lily to hate you, and you've already suffered it once." Sev looked devastated at the memory and I couldn't help but chuckle at him.

We then went upstair where Lily led us to the first room on the right. I never went to a girl's room before all things considered. I mean. . .Annabeth's room wasn't much a room as more of her cabin's dorm room and they don't look that different with her sibling's. I saw Rachel's bedroom in my dream once and was focused more on the ominous paintings she made so yeah, this is the first time I'm visiting anyone's room.

And now that I think about it more, I never did visit anyone's room in my life. Lack of normal friends and all that.

I wasn't sure what I was expecting, it was a pretty big and average for accommodating two pre-teen girls. With two lavender beds on each sides, a desk by the window that overlooked the front yard and was filled with stationary, spread out homeworks and pictures together.

What I didn't expect was the amount of books at her small shelf hanging beside her bed. Then I looked to my right where half of the room belongs to Petunia, with her own small desk beside and the peculiar letter hidden beneath her pillow. I didn't know what came over me but when I saw the Hogwarts insignia, the curve letters written with quills, there was no way I wasn't curious.

"Percy...what are you...what's that?" Lily asked when she noticed my suspicious movement.

"A letter from Hogwarts. . .to your sister, any idea why?"

Before she could answer, Sev snatched the letter from my hand and began to pull out the parchment inside and read before I could snatch it back from him. "Dear Ms. Petunia Evans..." Sev began to read aloud, Lily was beginning to look affronted and started to snatch it from him as well. Sev with good agility could somehow dodge us as he kept reading the letter, distracting us with our morbid curiosity.

"As Hogwart's Headmaster I'd like to say I am honored you are interested to attend our school after reading your letter, but I am terribly sorry to tell you that it is impossible for someone with no magical ability such as yourself to attend here. Please do not feel discouraged for what you can't have and let bitterness consume you, for having magic or not does not define who you are and what you'll be nor your own potential. I wish you the best of fortune. Signed Albus Dumbledore." I then noticed I had stopped trying to take the letter back and so did Lily as we were all stunt what we just read. Sev was the first one to break the ice.

"She sent a letter to Dumbledore?! To attend Hogwarts no less, I'm surprised she even got a reply from him."

"How did she even sent it?" I voiced out my question.

"I'm not sure, if I have to guess, a wizard working in the post office somehow nabs it and had it sent it to Dumbledore properly."

"And obviously something we have no right to read" Lily dryly said as she snatched the letter back and hastily put it back where it belongs. She turned to give cold hard glare at us.

"Now listen you two, one peep and I mean one peep of this to Tuney and I won't make promises I won't use you two as guinea pigs when I start learning spells, understood?" Sev and I only need to look at one another before we nodded at her. As quickly as it came, Lily's demeanour soften and her sweet smile came out as she pulled us out of the room.

"You know, sometimes it scary how quickly her mood can change." I whispered softly to myself.

"I know...isn't she fantastic?"

From that day, I could never look at Sev the quite the same way again.

 **...**

Spending a few weeks with my friends, it felt longer as we wait the inevitable date of 1st September. What had to be an excited morning, turned into a grim one as I forced a smile when meeting both Sev's and Lily's family ready to head toward London. It had been one of the few great weeks of my Demigod life where I could actually fall asleep without cryptic dreams trying to warn me of the coming future. Heck, I should have been worried the moment I stopped having this dreams and yet I made a naive thought thinking 'hey, no news is good news right?'

I was slapped in the head and proved horribly wrong at the moment of my departure to Hogwarts when I finally dreamed once more. It started with outlook of Manhattan itself, the one I remembered looking over from Mount Olympus. At a glance there was nothing wrong but the typical night life of the northern part of New York. Then slowly but gradually, dark shadows began to enveloped the coast and reaching the heart of the city, green lights flickering at alarming rate, cries of agony began to grew louder by every second. It was hard not to cave in and close my ears to cut off the noise, but I had enough dreams to know I shouldn't ignore one. The sound of malicious laughter all evil villains tend to have echoed the city and midway switched to a woman, one that I was familiar with.

"Circe," I growled.

"You and that blonde wrench may have destroyed my island, but I thank you as I have taken a much larger opportunity, and no one could stop me, not the gods and not you"

"You want to bet on that? I've defeated larger and stronger opponent than you Circe, don't think I can't defeat you too"

"Then try and fail Percy Jackson, but be warn the moment you stepped to that wretched school, you have forfeited your life." I could hear the smirk in her voice.

"Get in line Lady! You're not the first wishing me dead."

An explosion resounded in the city and I woke up, cold sweat dampening my forehead. I looked up toward my alarm clock and it's not even 4 AM yet. Sophia must have sensed something was wrong because she flew out her cage and stood beside me, looking up with her big round eyes as if asking if I was okay.

"I'm fine...just...preparing whatever is in store for me in the future."

Later that day, I packed up all the things I need, which isn't much, and meet up with the others, ready to go to King's Cross Station. Now how are we going to find Platform 9¾ is the newest question. Thank Gods for Mrs. Snape being here, we didn't need to search hours for it as we were led to the pillar before platform 10 and told us to ran straight to it.

Needless to say, everyone was skeptical, even Severus.

They were of course surprised that I was the first one to ran into it, but hey- I've seen weirder things and it sounded legit.

Though it didn't stop taking my breath away when the scenery changed. The platform was just as crowded, but if one paid attention, most of them were wearing robes, various kids bringing a caged owl, and a high whistle from the black-red steampunk ringing throughout the station. I should try to bring Terminus here because Ha! Magic Train does exist!

Before long, Lily and Sev were beside me followed by the others. The ear-splitting grin the three of us wore were evident on our faces. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were caught in their own amazement as they captured the scene before them. Three guesses who's the only one who wasn't enjoying themself here.

"Tuney...you know if you really want to... if you want to go to Hogwarts with us I can try asking the Headmaster once I arrive."

"And why would you do that?"

"Why would I...obviously I want us to go together...I mean, I've only heard stories from Sev but Hogwarts sounds amazing and I want you to be with me when I go there." I saw a glimpse of hopeful look glimmered in her eyes even though she tried hard not to show it by looking away and examining the black steampunk train, "Besides what could be better than learning magic together?"

I wasn't sure what went wrong from that statement, but she began scowling darkly and pin her a glare that just froze her on the spot. "Oh and you think you're better than me then?" She let out dry laugh lack any humor, "Is that it? Is that why you want me there, so I'll be humiliated once I get there?" she spatted .

"What? No...Tuney, I would never..."

"Then don't even make stupid promise, you knew long ago I'm not one of your kind Lily, or are you trying to make me hopeful just to find out I can't get in? I don't even want to go!"

Lily was all on the verge of tears and I looked around to find their parents engrossed looking around the station with wondrous look and I slapped my forehead in exasperation, "Oh Tuney...I didn't mean...I'm so sorry Tuney but listen..." she caught her sister's hand and held tight to it even though she tried pulling away, "Maybe once I'm there...no Tuney, listen...maybe once I'm there I could talk to Professor Dumbledore and persuade him to change his mind, we can still be together."

Petunia scoffed, "You still don't get it do you? I'll be perfectly clear, I don't want to go to a stupid castle and I certainly don't want to learn to be a...a...a freak." and she tugged her hands away.

I've been holding back Severus while they settle this shit show, but at this point whether she was a kid or her sister doesn't matter, I took few steps forward so I would seemed to loom over and bared my teeth at her, "Say that one more time, I dare you...I thought I give you the benefit of the doubt since obviously Lily cares about you, but don't think I'd stand you bad mouthing her when you're just jealous"

"Jealous...why would I be jealous of her, I should be glad of not being a freak like her"

"Then why the letter?" I shot back at her, doing my best not to wring my hand around her neck

Petunia looked confused at first until it slowly widens as realization dawn on her and she turned beet red, "You read my...that was private...you were in my room!" She almost shrieked the words. She eyed her sister who was half glancing me and Sev, "You let them in my room and sneaking around with them, how could you?!" Technically it was their room but no one seemed to noticed.

"We didn't mean to!" Lily tried to explain, "but Percy saw the envelope and Sev was curious how a muggle could have contacted Hogwarts, much less getting a reply. But that's all really! He said there must be wizard working undercover in the postal service who take care of..."

"Apparently wizard poke their nose everywhere!" Petunia turned from red to pale then she faced me as she spat "Freak!" and ran to be with her parents.

"Lily...I know you loved her, I really do, but can I pleeeeeeeasee have a go with her"

"Percy."

"I won't even use magic!"

"Percy!"

"Fine." I grumbled out with a sigh.

Sev who had been silence this whole time sighed and mumbled out 'finally she's gone' and decided we should continue putting out bags to one of the cart...I meant compartments, jeez British English...still needs getting used to. The Evans had one last goodbye hug and I winced from the small fact my mother isn't here. I'm still in the early stage, but hopefully whatever changes I made at least was enough to delay things in the present. I looked to the side where Sev and Mrs. Snape were...talking, she looked like she wanted to give him a hug or any small sign of affection, but Sev's body language told her clearly that all he wanted was to jumped to the train and go far away from here.

I wasn't sure what to say when seeing the heart-broken expression she had, I wanted to walk over to them and talk but the train began to whistle and the conductor began to bellow for us to get on aboard.

"Come on Lily, Percy!" And with the last prompting from Sev, we board the train.

 **...**

We walked through the corridor, searching for compartment fit enough for the three of us. Most were already filled until we reached one with only two students, "Excuse me, do you mind if we seat here?" I asked them. They looked at each other for a short while then shrugged their shoulder, "Go ahead."

"So are you guys first years?" Asked one of the two, he was a boy with unruly hair, long nose, I could say from a glance he looked a lot similar to me if I hadn't been wearing my glasses, but scrawnier and he had dark hazel eyes instead of my sea green one. I won't be surprised if anyone thought we were relatives.

"Yeah we are. My name is Percy Jackson, this two are my friends, Severus Snape and Lily Evans," I pointed two of my friends. Lily listlessly waved back while Sev only nodded in acknowledgement.

"Cool, we're first year too, the name's Sirius by the way."

"And my name's Potter, James Potter."

I nodded with a smile and almost trip when the implication hit me. HOLY FREAKING ZEUS! What are the chances I found the kid on the first day of Hogwarts? I'm supposed to be happy, but since when does the Fates made things easier for me. Or is this because the god's blessings are at work? Because it's straining me just to wear my poker face around them all, and from the concern look Sev was shooting me, I obviously didn't do it right.

"Hey, I'm going to change to my robe, you don't mind right?" Sev asked us. I looked up and down at his usual ruggy and outsize clothes that demanded a change of wardrobe, he must be itching to finally wearing clothes that doesn't make him look like a beggar.

"Yeah, sure go ahead Sev we'll be here until then"

He nodded and when he finally gone off, I switched my attention to Lily who's been silent the whole time as she gaze the outdoor scene that ran past the Hogwarts Express. "You're mad at me." it was a statement, and I flinched at her burning gaze. Damn, Lily can really look angry when she wants to.

"You shouldn't have told her Percy, because of you now Tuney...Tuney ha...hates me" she said between her choked sobs.

"She doesn't hate you Lily."

"And how would you know that?!"

"Because you're her sister."

Lily blinked and looked confused at that, "Look, she might say all that but it doesn't change the fact you guys are sisters, she might badmouth you or bully you, or say things you don't like, but no, she doesn't hate 's only sulking right now," I reasoned with her. Sure Petunia acted she hated her, but spending time with half siblings and distant cousins in camp, you know it takes more than that to actually hate someone. My face turned solemn at the memory of Luke, of letting his anger took over him to the point of pushing him to his death. Yet, after everything was said and done, he never truly hated his father.

"That doesn't make it better Percy," she retorted solemnly and breaking me out of my thoughts.

"Hey sisters fight right? You two will get over it, and I'm not sorry when I said it." I ignored her rage filled expression as I continued, "She called you a freak, whether you're her sister or not, I'm not going to keep quiet when someone insults my friend." That did the trick. Lily's heat in her eyes began to diminish and went into deep thoughts with a faint blush across her cheeks.

"Still...you don't have to..."

The compartment door opened and Sev stepped inside with his all new uniform, I whistled softly at him, "Looking good Sev." Sev smiled and turned to Lily, but she only leveled a glare at him before turning away once more.

"What did I do this time?" Sev asked

"Oh don't play innocent Sev, I'm mad that you read out Tuney's letter when you shouldn't have and now she's mad at me because of it!" She huffed out.

"So what?"

I rolled my eyes and slapped his head in response, "You're not helping your case." I hissed at him.

Sev took one glance at Lily's dislike look and sag. "Okay, I admit I was in the wrong, but why do you care so much when she's only a..." he caught himself before he could finish the word and instead deflect the subject, "But it doesn't matter, we're going now! All three of us, to Hogwarts!"

I snorted.

Sev sag once more only in exasperation, "Seriously Percy, after all this time?"

"Hey, don't blame me when the school is named after a-" I snorted again as I kept myself from laughing, "Pig Pimple."

"Good Merlin, you're the only one who thinks that way."

A small bout of laughter came from our side and we turned to find Lily trying her best to muffled her laughter with both her hands, "Don't...make me pfft...laugh, I'm still...mad at you two."

"Aw, don't blame us and our charming personality for that Lily, and you know you can't hate us forever." I grinned charmingly at her, using the same look I used to use to get my way with my mom sometimes.

Lily eyes soften and there she had her usual smile, "Yeah, I can't...but I expect you two write an apology letter for Tuney once we arrive and owl them later, got that?!"

"Yes ma'am," we mumbled together.

A chuckle took our attention, and we turned back toward the two boys who tried their best holding back, "Sorry, didn't mean to eavesdropped but you guys weren't being quiet either," the one called Sirius pointed out.

"Though I had to ask, 'pig pimple'? Where did you get that from?" James added, stifling a chuckle himself.

"Hey, I'm an American through and through, that name isn't doing justice for me."

James's eyes widen, and leaned forward in interest, "America, then why are you going here? Don't get me wrong but don't they have a magic school there? Ivory-something."

Huh, they do? I'm surprised the Hecate Cabin doesn't know that. . .or they're just that good at keeping a triple life.

"Ilvermorny if that's what you meant," Sev supplied for him.

James snapped his finger, "Ilvermorny, that's it, why didn't you go there?"

"Well. . .I moved to England since I don't have any other relative other than my distant aunt so...here I am!" I answered him hesitantly.

"Good for you then, Hogwarts is the best wizard school around so you've got the best end of the stick if you ask me," Sirius gave his two cents.

I shrugged, "I guess so, at least I have these two with me." I shot them grin to what they respond with their own smile. And I really meant what I said, not just because of my quest, but also because in this timeline, I can't imagine not being with them in the distant future.

"You'd be clueless if I weren't anywhere with you," Sev retorted with his smirk.

"And you'd be lonely without me," I shot back.

"Real mature Percy..."

"I am mature Sevvy." I grinned, "but let's face it, you'd be just like any other emo around with a scary looking eye bag if you didn't have a cool looking guy like me."

Sev rolled his eyes at me, "Oh how gracious of you, how will I ever repay you. . ." his words oozed sarcasm as he said it.

"You love me and you know it Sev."

Both of us exchanging daring looks of who could top the others but it quickly stopped.

"Oh stop flirting both of you" Lily retorted that cause a shock out of us two and had us choking in air. James and Sirius laughed at our reaction.

"So I had to ask, which houses you plan to be in?" James asked curiously.

"Anywhere really, I don't mind being put in any of the house though I was hoping I'd be wherever these two go."

"Hmm, I'm still not sure myself, all the houses sounded wonderful," Lily commented.

"Slytherin if I had to choose, and I'm sure both of you would be great in there with me," Sev answered with a hopeful tone.

James expression made a quick turnaround, no longer he looked amused and eyed us critically, "Slytherin? Why would anyone would want to go there?!" he asked incredulously.

His tone got me slightly on guard, while my eyes narrowed at him, "Why not? They don't sound too bad."

"Coming from him maybe, but everyone knows no bad wizard aren't from Slytherin, I'm more surprised they still have that house hanging around, don't you think?"

The boy next to him, Sirius, looked back at him with a guarded expression, "My whole family have been in Slytherin."

That seemed to caught James off guard, mouth and eyes widen in surprised, "Blimey, and I thought you seemed all right."

Instead of feeling insulted, Sirius responded with a grin, "I may break tradition though, where are you heading if you get to choose?"

There was a smug look on his face as he held an invisible sword, "' _Gryffindor, where dwell the brave at heart!_ ' Like my dad."

Sev made a small disparaging noise but audible for them to hear, "Sure if you want to be brawny rather than brainy."

"Wherever you are going, see you neither." interjected Sirius, causing James to roared with laughter and made Sev blushed red but more from anger rather than embarrassment. I was just as angry at them, but I'm more concerned why their attitude suddenly change just because of choosing their desired house.

"That's not nice thing for you to say!" Lily was just as flushed as him while glaring daggers at them.

"At least wherever he's going isn't anywhere close to-how do you Brittish said it-oh yeah, a faced like a bag of smashed crabs."

"Percy!"

"Oh, you think you Americans are so funny aren't you? Or are you just that much of a prick?" James retorted.

"Can't say the same for everybody, but I am looking at one."

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lily yelled out that froze the rest of us in place, "Percy, Severus, let's just change compartment and get out-" whatever the last word she meant to say was cut off. My eyes practically bulged out at the shadow flying quickly toward us from the sky, and kept a locked at it until I realized what it was and it was flying toward us. . .really. . .

 _FAST!_

"GET DOWN!" I tackled Lily who was standing on the floor and shielded her from the burst glass and the horrific screech of a griffin followed by screamed from behind me. I took out Riptide and in one quick motion cut off the legs and had it fly off, but not so far off that its flapped wings weren't out of earshot.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?" James shouted out.

"Lily, Percy are you okay?!" Sev asked frantically, ignoring the scared pair behind him. I shot him a flat expression which made him coughed sheepishly, "Right, stupid question, but seriously Lily...are you hurt anywhere or..."

"I'm fine, thank god Percy was quick to shield me."

"Okay, I'm bloody confused here so can somebody EXPLAIN WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Sirius yelled.

"Sorry, pricks aren't allowed on this secret, please try again when you learn common decency." With that I jab them on the back of their neck and had them collapse in unconsciousness. I looked over the window and to my horror that griffin was about to tackle down the compartment again, "Severus, Lily watch over those Boneheads, I'm going to handle that monster so make sure no panic arises."

"Percy are you mad?! That beast almost clawed your head off and we're in a train going over 30 miles per hour!"

I couldn't help but let out a sheepish grin, "Just your typical Tuesday wouldn't you say?!" Sev raised his hand, exasperated and Lily looked like she was lost at words. I took the griffin's leg and hold down my grimaced then held on a windowsill as I prepared to climbed up the train's roof, "Wish me luck!"

The movies might have made it cool fighting on top of a train, it should be obvious that it's far from that with me putting all my utmost focus trying to gain some semblance of a balance while fighting off the wind that kept rushing past me.

"Hey Feather Tail, miss something?" I sneered at one of the most majestic and temperamental monster, the griffin with its missing hind legs and had it squawked in anger. Considering I'm barely standing still on a train and said train was running over a deep valley, provoking it might not have been a good idea.

I ducked as sharp claws whiz over me and I tried keeping my eyes toward the griffin. It made a U-turn with faster speed, I block the upcoming claws with Riptide but it got smart on me and jab its beak to my shoulder.

I groaned in pain, fighting tooth and nail to make sure I don't stagger back and lose my balance when I'm hundred feets away from the ground. Gritting my teeth and made the effort to lift my leg and making a sharp kick to its neck. The griffin would have fallen down if it weren't for its stupid wings keeping it-

My thought trailed off as an idea came up to me, since I can't move much either with my shoulder burning in pain, I stab my sword to the train to kept me steady and my right hand to my other pocket. "What was it called again...veri...Peri..." the griffin soar higher and higher, and I felt my heart fell from dread as it ready to sweep me away.

That forced my mind to remember one of the few spells the three of us learned together, I pull out my wand in one fast swipe, aim it, and cried out ' _Verdimillious duo!'_

If a griffin could look surprise than this one sure did because the moment it saw my wand, it was about swerve away but it was too late. A jet of red flare hit the wings dead on, surprising and losing control of its wings for just a moment.

But a moment is all I need.

When it came close enough, I took out my sword and with one swipe had the monster turned to golden dust.

My adrenaline slowly fades and the pain became more prominent. "Styx, this one is going to leave a mark," I groaned out. Slowly I started to go to the edge and climbed down to my compartment where Sev and lily were nervously waiting for me. They gasped when they saw the bloody bruise I had on my shoulder and I could only managed an impish grin.

"What are you smiling about? Sit the bloody hell down you crazy Git!" Lily yelled.

"Now Lily, what will your mother say when she hear you- _meep!_ " My words died out when she all but glared at me, I shut up and sat down while Sev was busy rummaging his bag.

"Here, I stock on a few potion just in case," he sighed as he looked up, "At first, I doubted something would happened on our way here, clearly I underestimated our luck."

"You and me both Buddy."

"Both of you shut it, I need to concentrate!" And so we did, she made the appropriate gesture before she whispered out a spell, all the broken glasses began floating and fixing itself until the windowpane was good as new.

Sev gave me the stink eye when I hesitated taking the potion, so albeit hesitantly I gulped it down in one go, ignoring the rat fur taste lingering on my tongue, ugh what would I give for some nectar, "So, should we change compartments?" I asked.

Sev and Lily looked at the two boys who are still out cold innocently and looked back at me,

""Let's."" Then they both held each of my arm, making sure I wouldn't stagger away. My only remaining thought as I looked at my two friends was thus:

This will be one hell of a year.

 **AN: Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter as much as I do. Special thanks for Misty and Davechaosity319 for pointing out my error. By the way, how's that timetravel paperwork you've got? Still having trouble? ;)**


	10. Act I: Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: A Singing Hat Chooses My Dorm**

 **Word Count: 3,908**

 **Recap:** You would think it'd be smooth sailing toward Hogwarts. Clearly that was not the case of the Griffin's claw mark on my shoulder could tell you anything.

Bu this just proves it'd be one hell of a year in Hogwarts with me around.

* * *

When the train finally shook to a stop, I was woken up by Lily's voice and her rough shaking. There was a look of glee on her that quickly switches to concern, and I knew I looked worse for wear despite resting up. Gazing down at my right shoulder, I was reminded that I had changed into my robes, concealing the fact I had been attacked by a homicidal greek monster.

"We're here, we're finally here!" Sev excitedly told us.

And indeed we're here. Stopping at a station where it was flooded with students. I found myself looking up at the sky and hitch a breath at how clear it was. I could see the blinking constellation of Heracles, who I scowled at the Jerk, at the unicorn, and even found Aquarius among the midst.

' _But no Zoë...'_

For a moment, that thought invited another wave of homesickness. I was reminded back of the New York's skyline and the high buildings that stretched all over the city, it's buzzing park, and the familiar scent of filthy rivers. Of my mom carrying my future sister inside her, of Paul who always seemed to believe that I'll come back, at my Father who felt further away from me than I ever. Not just because I was in the past, but because how I felt more lost of his invisible connection of the sea that seem to vibrates around me, telling me that he was always there.

It dawned on me how I was really on my own and tried to push aside that thought away.

Okay Percy, you know about this already and don't forget you have Hecate on your side so think positive!

We joined the crowd gushing through the corridor and out on a tiny dark platform. Day had turned to night and a voice was bellowing "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Come along you lot!"

The three of us turned toward the voice and I choked at a giant! Well. . .a half giant size person hairy person perhaps because he was biggest person I've ever seen, but calling him giant might be too insulting. Though I wasn't sure if he was truly human.

"Mind yer step, now ev'ryone! C'mon, follow me, Firs' years follow me!"

Slipping and stumbling, we all followed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. It was dark on either side that lily held on to both me and Sev for comfort. I confessed my gut was churning in unease, the trees were thick enough to cover our sight but I would go past them as if there were magical creatures or the like, just watching us out of sight.

Then the big hairy man bellowed once more, "Wel'ome to Hogwarts, my nem's Hagrid and I'm er Keeper o' keys and groundskeeper o' Hogwarts, nice to meet all of yeh. Now move along er lot of yeh or ye'll miss dinner!" and all that morbid thought was washed away at the sight I was seeing, a collective "ooooh" rang out around us as we eyed the vast castle with many turrets and towers perched on a mountain. My first thought would have been ' _Annabeth would have killed to see this.'_ My second thought was something along the line of ' _Whoa_.'

Yeah, not a very intelligent response.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The hairy man called out. The three of us immediately got in the nearest empty boat, followed by one other kid. A girl with pale blonde hair tied in bun, she has hazel almond shaped eyes, and sharp nose.

Lily, who was still transfixed at the ever looming castle, first broke the silence out of the four of us. "This is amazing..." the girl looked up following Lily gaze.

"Definitely amazing up close" she softly agreed with her. Turning Lily's attention from the castle to her, and took her response probably as greenlight for making friends with her.

"You've been here?" Lily asked curiously.

"No, only ever looked from as far as Hogsmeade."

"Hog-where?" I asked the unknown girl.

"It's the place we arrive at Percy, honestly you should pay attention more," Sev answered for me with a typical eye-roll as follow up.

"Hey, ADHD remember?"

"So, what's your name?" Lily asked the newcomer, ignoring us as she always had most of the time.

The girl looked uneasily at me and Sev who are still bickering, "MG, just call me MG." She shook Lily's outstretched hand.

"Hi, my name is Lily, Lily Evans. These two are my friends, Percy Jackson and Severus Snape."

"MG. . .is that a nickname or initial?" I tried asking.

"The answer is none of your business." Ouch, grouchy, must have touched a sensitive subject. As curious as I am of the name, I guess I should stay away from that particular topic.

So, to lighten the mood, I would have changed the subject. But then we felt a nudge at our boat. The rocking wasn't rough so we weren't that surprised nor were we panicking, but we did start to look down at the jet black water, trying to find hints of any anything that could have rocked us.

"Did we hit anything?" MG asked, looking around with wary gaze.

"I don't think so," I answered. "Even if there is, we barely could see anythi...HELLO!" The rest of the three were surprised by my sudden outburst that almost made them jumped alongside of me.

"What...what's wrong?" Sev asked.

"I might either be either wrong or hallucinating," I admitted shakily.

"Huh, Percy what are you talking about?" Lily asked, worried etched on her face.

"Just tell us what you see!" MG demanded.

"It's. . . kind of hard to believe a school would think a kraken would make a good pet in their lake." Lily and Sev froze from my answer while MG still looked confused.

"Oh right, you don't know most Muggle Stories. Well to enlighten you, muggles have stories from the sea that often people took as fact or legends, one of those presume legends..." as if on cue, a 10 foot long tentacle shot out from the lake, causing screams from all the first years, "Is a giant squid capable of sinking down ships" I finished.

Lily, Sev, and MG began screaming their tops off that I felt my ears ringing. I had my fingertips touch the water and relay my thoughts through it. ' _Thanks for that Greg, because that display you showed was just awesome!'_

' _To aid the son of the Sea Lord is nothing less than a pleasure, I wish you a safe year Young Demigod.'_

' _Thanks, but we both know that's just wishful thinking, also you can drop the formal act and and call me Percy.'_

' _Nonsense, it is disrespectful for calling you anything less formal then My Lord.'_  
 _  
'Okay...whatever you say Greg.'_

The tentacle retracted just as quickly, and I had to put effort hiding my snigger, "Don' yeh firs' year worry yer little head off, that was just Greg the Giant Squid, he won' hur' a fly." The big hairy man informed us with a toothy smile.

The first years didn't look one bit convinced, which was hilarious to me. (Pshhhh… Son of Poseidon here! Oh right it's a secret.)

Once we arrived at shore, we walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge, oak front door which the hairy man knocked three times. The door swung opened and there, standing upright waiting for us in a stern look that I had familiarize with my time from multiple schools, was a witch dressed in emerald robe that I knew was a teacher in first sight. I turned to my side to find MG being the only one who looked at her with conflicted look. I wasn't sure. She could have just been feeling nervous or troubled with the woman's particular character. Either way, she didn't look good seeing the black haired woman.

"Thank you as always Hagrid, First Years follow me!" said the stern woman. We followed her through the stone castle, despite having only a torches on the wall as the only source of light, the hall looked brighter, but not enough to not give off a goth vibe that Thalia would certainly have appreciated. What took my notice the longest, was that here was the old magic surrounding this castle that reminded me of the labyrinth. Not ancient magic like the gods had, but more of an old magic. I don't think I'd be surprised if they say the castle was alive!

Okay, maybe a bit surprised.

We crowded onto a an empty chamber where the woman began introducing herself as Professor McGonagall, she began explaining the sorting, houses, house points, it wasn't anything too different with how the camp works so I had began tuning her long speech. She then left us to our own advice until the sorting began where someone then yelled from behind me.

"YOU!" Sirius called out, loud enough to get the rest to look at the source and witness him pointing at me - or is it generally the three of us? I couldn't quite tell. He walked toward us with James on tow and I dread how this will work out.

I tried to feign ignorance by looking around and when they stopped short in front of me, I pointed at myself, "Me?"

Sirius looked like a flailing fish and wasn't sure what to say as he gestured to all three of us, "You...what did...how did...explain what happened!"

I wasn't sure what to say, I'm not the best liar and I doubt I could explain why griffin attack innocent first year like us, or more importantly how I was able to cut one of its leg off.

Fortunately I didn't need to, "Explain what?" Sev said with questioning tone. Lily and me turned to him with mix look of concern and confusion until the wink showed he knew what he was doing.

"What else? I'm talking about that griffin that attack us!" James voice caught the other kids lurking around us.

"Griffin? Did we by chance pass by a griffin Percy?" Sev asked 'innocently' then I knew where this was going and I had to hold back a smile.

"No, I don't think we did Severus." I shrugged 'helplessly'.

"That's a shame, I've always wanted to see one you know...being a muggleborn and all." Lily followed up, sighing forlornly.

The two douchebags was beginning to doubt himself from our words but they weren't through yet, "Bu...but...but you...don't play dumb you three, there was a griffin...it attacked us...and YOU!" Sirius pointed at me. "You cut its leg off!"

Us three exchanged concerned look and back to him. "So what you're saying is a regularly monitored beast by the ministry was on the loose, attacked our compartment without reason or anyone noticing on the train, and Percy here." Sev gestured his hand at me, "A half-blood on his first year that barely knew any spell somehow...cut a highly dangerous beast most adults have problem, is that right?"

When you say it like that, it does sound ridiculous. I heard snickering and whispering around us and the two boys were looking red but damn if they weren't persistent. "Shut up." James said, "We...we know what we saw, he was swinging a sword and he..." oh he tried to be sure of himself, but his tone weakened and sounded doubtful until Lily hammered the last nail.

"Then I'm not sure what to say other than you're dreaming or hallucinating because Percy here doesn't have a weapon and I don't think the teachers here would be happy if he was carrying a sharp object around school. Besides, there's no place for him to hide a sword around his uniform, yes?"

Both of them were at lost for words as no rebuttal was voiced out, Professor McGonagall then came in the right time to shut us all up and urged us to get in line. It took the three of us all 10 seconds before we silently broke out snickering between ourselves.

"Did you see the look on everyone's face? They all thought those two were mad!" Sev breathed out between choked laughter.

"And the look of those two, when we played innocent, oh god they were hilarious." Lily snickered back.

"I know, it was awesome, and thanks for backing me up Severus."

"And get them embarasses themselves? Anytime Percy."

Our snickering stopped short when we entered the Great Hall. I blinked in awe and I was half conscious that my mouth was gasping at the sight of hundreds of candles floating midair, glittering plates and goblet filled the four table where the rest of the students were and the table at the top of the hall. I then noticed sitting at the middle of the table was Professor Dumbledore, sitting with bemused smile and twinkling eyes as he combed his long silver beard with his hand.

Oh yeah, definitely related to Gandalf.

Professor McGonagall put a four legged stool in front of the first years and placed "A...hat?" I examined before I could hide my surprise. I mean, it's only a dirty, old, patched up wizard hat. Aren't we going to be sorted?

My question was answered when the hat twitched. Yes, twitched and I wasn't hallucinating, thankfully, then a rip near its beam opened wide and out of all things I could think the hat would say, singing was the middle thing I had in mind.

" _Welcome young, welcome old  
and listen to me closely.  
You can try to search the end of earth-  
But no hat will be as nosey._

Instead of covering your head  
I will have your thoughts a'bare  
But don't you worry, your secrets are with me  
If you want your house declare.

Gryffindor you want to be  
where courageous lions stand.  
Audacious, daring they ought to be  
and together they will band.

There's Hufflepuff you try to be,  
where fair badgers smile.  
You always find one true and loyal  
just within a mile.

Then Slytherin you will be,  
where ambitious snakes aim.  
A crafty folk they strive to be,  
and achieve anything they claim.

And Ravenclaw you would be,  
where wise eagles lay.  
Never think they think the same  
with those cleverness they display.

Oh goodness me I had forgot!  
You still don't know who I am,  
Well put me on, I'm the Sorting Hat  
And I'm anything but a sham."

The hall burst into applause and the hat bowed to each of the table, "Huh, a talking singing hat, that's new." I mumbled under my breath.

"When I call your name, you will sit on the stool and the hat will sort you!" Said the black haired professor. She unrolled a long parchment and began calling out their names.

"Avery, Johan."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Beed, Angela"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Oh thank god we only need to try the hat, I thought we were going to have a test or something" Lily voiced out her thought with her hand on her chest. "Maybe like a job interview."

"Of course not, it's a wonder half the first years here know any decent spell, not everyone is as eager as you Lily." Sev said to her which made her smile in response and Sev blushed. I rolled my eyes fondly at my two friends, but frowned at the thought Lily would marry James in the future. He did seemed fine when we talked to each other at first, but why did his attitude change from the mention of Slytherin? They can't be all that bad.

I was suddenly reminded of Nico and his father, Hades. Hades was somewhat outcasted despite being an olympian just because he ruled over the dead. He didn't have a cabin then until the Oath, even though Hera had one despite being honorary and she was a maiden god!

The fact that Hades's children fatal flaw is holding a grudge didn't make things better.

I wonder if Slytherin had to suffer the same kind of treatment, I turned to Sev and hope beyond hoped nothing bad would happened to the kid if he was placed there.

"Black, Sirius"

I instinctively looked up at the familiar name, the slick haired boy got on the stool and wore the hat that almost obscure his eyes. "So he was from the Black Family" Sev mused softly.

"You know them?"

"Well yeah, they're part of the Sacred 28." He said it to me like I should know what it is, but seeing I knew my expression screamed confused without seeing, he began explaining it to me, "It's the 28 families in the wizarding world that still remain pure-blood by 1930, the Black family is one the few family that still is and there family all had Slytherin but..."

"GRYFFINDOR"

I hadn't pay the crowd attention much, but the crowd cheers were...dispersed. The Slytherin table had a half hearted clapping but mostly were whispering among themselves and the Gryffindor table where half clapping vigorously and half were clapping with bemused look. What got my attention most was Sirius, he himself was grinning ear to ear like he was given his first birthday present.

"Dawlish, John."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Dearborn, Caradoc."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"Hey Sev, what were you about to say before, about the Black Family?"

Sev blinked away from the Gryffindor table and back to me, "Ah, they're just rumour though, but I heard if someone from their family was placed other than Slytherin they'd get disowned."

My attention went back to Sirius, he didn't look like he was worried, he looked happy there even. Maybe Sev was wrong, maybe it really is just a rumour. I mean, I don't like the kid but no one deserve getting disown from their own family. Even the gods wouldn't go that far and he's still just a kid, surely his family aren't that extreme. That's just ridiculous.

For some reason, that last thought felt hollow to me.

"Evans, Lily."

Immediately both of us had our head snapped back front, Lily made one last look at us two and headed toward the stool. She wasn't hiding how nervous she look but after few words exchanged by the professor had somehow calmed her down. She put the hat down only for a moment before it shouted 'GRYFFINDOR!'

I clapped along with the other students now that she was sorted in her own house. I gave her a thumbs out when we locked eyes but her smile turned forced midway. I knew why so I couldn't help the sympathetic look I had toward Sev who looked miserable.

"Cheer up Sev, it's not the end of the world."

"But out of all houses Percy, it had to be Gryffindor!" He groaned out loud.

"Fawley, Gwendelyn."

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

I turned to the newly dub Hufflepuff girl who ran and hug someone from the same table, possibly sisters. There were few other names called out like Greengrass, Hamsworth, Howard, until finally...

"Jackson, Perseus."

I gulped, and suddenly I felt an all too familiar churning deep down in my gut as I wondered where I'll be placed at, ideally being in the same house as Lily to have better watch on her, but the more my feet got closer to the hat, I was reminded of the first few days I had in camp. How edgy I was whether I'll fit in or not, the anxious thought whenever I'll get claimed by my dad or not, to find a place just for me. I sat on the stool and everything went dark with the hat over me.

' _Well what'd you know, another demigod...I haven't seen another one of you in years!'  
_  
I jumped at the resounding voice in my head, I knew from the song he would read my mind or something of the like but this still feels weird. My thought went in panic mode and string out word of curses at myself that I didn't take it much thought and now my secret might be exposed.

' _Oh calm your tits lad, I ain't going to blab your thoughts aloud. If you had noticed my sorting, I meant what I said in my song that not a soul but me would know you're from the future sent by the gods themselves to correct the past and that you've gone to...my word two Great Wars! I'm not sure if you're dastardly lucky to survive or not for getting involved'_

' _You and me both, so...just to be clear, if anyone found out and they got it from you, you'll do know I can make sure you could never sing a word again, capiche_?'

 _'I know enough from your head you would follow your word_.' The hat began to hummed in thought- or in my thought in this case.

' _Hmm, an interesting case aren't you? Clever, but certainly not a Ravenclaw material. I could see you in Slytherin yes...you've fought many battles for someone so young with your cunning thought and resourcefulness, a lack of ambition but you'll do great there. Perhaps Gryffindor, your recklessness and bravery knows no bound you get all sorts of trouble with the lot, that I'm sure. Or Hufflepuff where one loyal and just as you would fit in, you brought fairness for all gods and demigods, my...Helga would be beaming to have you in her house_ '

' _So. . .what's the verdict?_ '

The Hat hummed in thought, assessing me deeply ' _I have to say you're one of the trickiest mind, especially when you're mentally seventeen, it gets harder when one thoughts became much more complex as they get older and you're one of the most complex one I knew. You may be Simple-minded Oaf at first glance…'_

' _Hey, I take offence to that!'_

' _...but you're more complicated than that. Oh yes, I see darkness stirring inside you. If left uncheck, then one wrong step out of line from anyone and you'll be no different to a storm hurricane to those around you.'_

The hat's perception of me sent chills down my spine and I was about to retort with a laugh of how wrong he was about me but only managed an air choke, the corner of mind made cold whisper of agreement and I shook it off by diverting the subject.

 _'Can't you just put me with me Lily? At least I could run my quest easier that way.'_

'Don't insult me boy! Whether you're a hero, a villain, a wizard or a muggle, do not tell me how to do my job I was made for, not even from the whim of a boy or by the gods.'

I took note of that, and realized what I asked may have been unreasonable. I'm not sure how he's made with magic, but he was created for the sole purpose of sorting and hundreds or maybe thousand of years he did that, so asking to place me out of convenience may have really been insulting.

' _Right, sorry about that, carry on.'_

'...I know just the place for you, oh yes you will be-'


	11. Act I: Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: They Called Us the Dimwits House**

 **Words: 3,363**

 **Recap:** A hat ransacked my mind just so he could choose the house that will be my family. And that house will be...

* * *

 _'...I know just the place for you, oh yes you will be...'_

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The Hufflepuff table cheered at another addition to their house. I got up and trudge to the table and I couldn't help but look back at my two friends.

Oh he tried, Sev tried very hard but the smile was obviously forced, but then he sigh and reluctantly clapped like the rest of the table when he hadn't before. That made me genuinely smiled back at him. I looked at Lily who was clapping too, there was a hint of sadness that we weren't able to be in the same house. I caught sight of Sirius though who was sitting right next to her who had a smug look on and mouthed something I couldn't make out, though I do know it's not something I would like.

An upperclassmen stood before me and took my hand with an eager smile, he was a guy in his teen, probably 15-16 year old, he had a slick brunette hair, large nose, slight pink face and dark eyes, "Hello Perseus, I'm your prefect Conall Macmillan, welcome to Hufflepuff."

"Call me Percy and thanks."

"Lupin, Remus."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

I sat on an empty space next to a kid who I noticed was the first Hufflepuff had spiky brunette hair, slight yellow skin, plump face, small nose, bright brown eyes. "Hey, my name is Caradoc, what's yours?" he asked cheerily.

"Percy, nice to meet you." I shook his hand in respond. Then there's a tap on my shoulder and I turned to find myself facing a girl, she had short perm black hair, black eyes to match, high cheekbones and she wore a sunny smile, "My name is Gwen, nice to meet you. So Percy, what took you so long at the sorting?"

I blinked confusingly at her, "Was it that long? I hadn't noticed"

"Around 3-4 minutes," she told me, "a little bit longer and you would have reached a Hatstall."

"...okay I'll bite, what's that supposed to be?" I asked in genuine curiosity.

"Macdonal, Mary."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"It's just a term we use when the hat had to agonize for more than five minutes. It's incredibly rare, the last happened to be Professor McGonagall over there." Gwen explained cheerfully. "So which houses did the Hat consider for you?"

"He said something between Gryffindor, Slytherin and Hufflepuff."

Caradoc gasped at my answer, "Three houses? That's unheard of! I'm surprised you got chosen to the Duffer House."

That got me raise an eyebrow, "Duffer?"

"Well...how much do you know about the House Cup?" Seeing my confused look, Gwen continued explaining, "House Cup is kind of the award for the best house of the year and the main reason for house rivalry around here. From what I heard, Hufflepuff haven't won a lot of cups that's for sure. We're not as smart as the Ravens, or cunning and ambitious as those Snakes, not to mention as daring as the Lions so don't expect any _glory_ from us," Gwen shrugged.

So in a manner of speaking, I'm in the Underdog House. Not the first experience so I'm not sure how take in all that.

"You seem to know a lot for a firs' year" Caradoc pointed out to Gwen.

"You should thank my sister, she's really a blabber mouth so she talks about practically everything around here."

"McGonagall, MG."

I glanced back to the front when I heard a familiar name being called and surely I saw MG walking too fast for a normal pace. Then I took a double take at the name and my eyes widen, "Wait...McGonagall...wasn't one of..."

"The professor has the same name?" She finished for me, "You got that right, looks like the Gryffindor's Head House has a relative"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor's table cheered aloud as they welcomed their newest member of the house. MG herself looked torn between excitement and the slight disappointment across her face that got me wondering what she might be thinking right now.

"Mulciber, Craig."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"By the way, I've been wondering about your accent...you're not from around here are you?" Caradoc asked with a hint of nervousness, he looked like he didn't want to upset me in some way.

"You could say that, I moved here from New York and ended up here because of my aunt"

"Then you'll definitely will loved it here, I mean who wouldn't when you have Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore as our Headmaster!" Caradoc delightly said to me.

"...you've been wanting to said that, didn't you?"

That got him to blush red and scratched the back of his neck. "Was I that obvious?"

"Well, I can't blame you," Gwen piped up from beside, "Dumbledore is easily the most powerful wizard in history since Merlin...or so I heard from my sister."

That got my eyes widen, I knew he was a big deal but I didn't knew he was _that_ much of a big deal.

"What's his story?"

"Pettigrew, Peter."

That seemed to be the wrong thing to ask, from the bright round eyes Caradoc was shooting me that I was all too familiar with Grover when he start giving me two hours praise of the god, Pan, when I asked the kind of god he is.

"Oh, Professor Dumbledore is amazing! You would never imagined the kind of thing that man accomplished in his lifetime..."

I began to only half listening since I knew a hero worship expression when I see one, he was probably going to rant until the sorting was over. Other than what I know about Dumbledore which only stretched of him vanquished that Dark Wizard, Grindelwald, I did caught snippet of the kind of things the Professor had accomplished. Like how he found 12 uses of Dragon Blood; apparently they can be a good first aid cure and an oven cleaner, who knew?

He also explained how he had worked together with the famous alchemist, Nicholas Flamel who turned out to be a wizard as well, and I could have sworn Annabeth mentioned him once as one of the demigods. How he got to become Supreme Mugwump, ignoring the ridiculous name I'm trying hard not to laugh at, which turned out to be the title of the leader of some fancy-schmancy organization that's practically equal to the wizard's version of United Nation and I'll admit that's very impressive.

Why do they make such important title named similar to the mix word of mud, swamp and a dash of the letter U, that I'll never be able to understand.

Then midway listening to his hero worshiping speech, I frowned at the lack of sound or rather...I noticed most had gone toward whispering with one another and a few kids were exchanging money?! What in the world!

I shushed Caradoc down and turned to the front and found the same guy...who was it again? Patrick? Peeta? I turned to Gwen who might seem to know what was going on when I zoned out for awhile.

"It's been like five minutes since the guy had put the hat on, if he reached seven then he'll break the school's longest hatstall! People are betting on that, that and the house he'll ended up." she said excitedly at the change of pace in the sorting.

"Where do you think his house will be?" I asked her.

"Not sure, I suck at guessing. The universe never seemed to want me to win outside of 2 out of 10 chances."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The whole hall snapped out front when the name of the house was called and the Gryffindor table cheers were renewed. I took a quick glance at the guy who almost gotten the longest hatstall. Short, buck teeth, light brown rully hair that almost looked blond, a little chubby and overall he gave you the kind of mouse feel from him.

"Potter, James."

Another name I recognize had me sat straight and turned toward the one of the two guys my friends and I duped. He seemed to caught me staring as he slightly turned to shoot daggers with his eyes at me before resuming his walk toward the Sorting Hat.

I don't know if I had imagined it, but I think Dumbledore seemed to caught our 'little' exchange because he must have seen something amusing to make him smile.

The hat took a minute or two before putting James the house he all but wanted ever since we had our rides on the train and probably his whole life as he almost skipped toward the Gryffindor. It had been a bit far so I wasn't sure, but he looked pale when he took off from the hat, and his pace was odd when going to his dream house. All that I shrugged off when James instantly looked like himself when he looked back at his friend. I found that both Sev and I frowned when he all but took his seat near Lily and she seemed to share the same sentiment as us if her face was anything similar to our own.

"Stewedge, May."

"RAVENCLAW!"

"Someone you knew?" Caradoc asked and Gwen looked just as curious even without asking.

"Just a Prat I met on a train," I answered evenly.

"Snape, Severus."

The frown I had been wearing promptly changed into a grin as my friend took a step toward the Hat. It took almost no time at all as his house was shouted his house across the hall.

"SLYTHERIN!"

I admit my applause was just as loud as from the Slytherin's table, Sev met eyes with me and I gave him a thumbs up. The elated look he had was obvious but I caught the slight flashed of sadness probably because we won't be there sitting next to him since Sev isn't quite used with new people.

"Vance, Emmelin."

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Once the last of the first year were called out, Albus Dumbledore stood up with arms open wide, and the beaming with his old eyes that seemed to carry year's worth of wisdom. Something that was reminiscent of Chiron. I couldn't help picture them together playing pinochle and Mr. D was grumbling being on the losing side.

"Welcome," he said. "Welcome to another new year of Hogwarts" Cue snorting from my side, it's even funnier when he said it.

"Before we begin our banquet I like to say a few words: _ure mihi passerem indusia."_

"Thank you and tuck in."

The rest of the hall went clapping as if he had just said the greatest thing mankind has known while I was one of the few that were left gawking that he said to the thousands of student here that his bird burned his underwear without a hint of shame?

"Huh, I wonder what Professor Dumbledore just said, don't you Percy...Percy are you okay?" Caradoc asked in concern when he saw me burying my face on my hand.

I waved him off then looked at my new friend who had been singing praises for the man and decided to let it go, "Nothing, let's just eat and pretend he never said that."

Caradoc blinked confused before he decided to focus toward the full plates on the table of every assortment of food you could find. From roast chicken, lamb chops, sausages, steak, bread, boiled potatoes, fries, pudding, tart and other foods I never seen that I'm pretty sure are enhanced in some way, because I'm not sure how _soup rolls_ are physically possible.

But I got to say, they are delicious.

If only there were blue food, the dinner would have been perfect.

I then eyed a kid at the corner of my eye on the Gryffindor table who was waving a wand at his food, I blinked, surprised to find his casserole turning its shape into small bunny and began laughing maniacally as he cut its head off, spitting red juice and meat out of the severed head. His peers seemed to find that morbid joke funny, either because it was some kind of inside joke or they just find cutting a bunny shaped food to be funny.

A sudden idea flashed inside me and I turned to my two new friends. "Any of you knows a spell that could change color?"

Gwen and Caradoc turned to look at me in wonder before Doc (maybe I should call him that from now on) nervously said he knew one. Why he was looking nervous about it, I'm not sure.

I made a wide grinned at him and asked if he could turn my lamb chomp into blue. One of the few food I would never thought I could find it in blue. Doc wave his wand in peculiar motion and while I didn't quite catch the spell he used but it successfully turned it blue. I pumped my fist in the air in glee and if Sev and Lily caught sight of my food they would give me a fond smile as to why I was being preppy.

"Doc, you are now my favorite Hufflepuff friend."

"Uhm, thanks Perc...wait...Doc?"

I ignored him and began to devour my blue meat in speed that could make Tantalos... proud. I've dreamed of this day happening but I never thought I'd live to experience it. I was busy reliving my dream that I failed to notice the gasped those sat around me and the echoed laughter from behind. "That is an interesting color you want for your meal."

I turned around and found myself a bit surprised at a pearly white transparent ghost floating behind me, he looked like a fat little monk and he had jolly smile and a faint pink dimples. I found myself thinking whether he was truly a ghost or a Lares - a house god - because I found out the hard way they don't like being mixed up between those two.

"Oh pardon me, I haven't introduce myself, my name is Henry Francis Woodhead, and I welcome you all to my house Hufflepuff!"

"I know who you are," said Gwen. "My sister told me about you, you're the Fat Friar."

"Indeed, that nickname never leaves even though it's been more a thousand years since I've eaten, hohohohoho." The ghost called the Fat Friar left, phasing through the table and floated away.

I looked around and somehow I could tell those who are muggleborns and not just from their expression. I looked back at the High Table and was curious the kind of teachers there are currently.

"Hey Gwen, do you know the names of the teachers there? Preferably those I shouldn't try crossing." because gods forbid if I got expelled here before getting my quest done, making my first order of business is to make sure not to get any of the teacher's attention at me.

She swallowed down her drink and nodded, "Only a few, there's Professor McGonagall the Transfiguration Professor she's pretty strict so you don't want cross her, Professor Flitwick that teaches charms is the short one among them and he's sort of laid back from what I heard, Professor Slughorn who teaches potion only cares those who excel his class and those associated with the ministry, Professor Hooch I think you want to get on her good shoe if you have any interest in quidditch, Professor Sprout is our Herbology teacher and our House Head so you wouldn't have to worry much about her because she's practically the nicest teacher here. There are few other professors we wouldn't need to worry about them until our third year and the rest I forgot."

"I'm surprised you know that much from your sister, you must have been eager to learn here."

"You have no...idea..." she let out with barely concealed excitement.

After dinner went on for a while, the food and desserts disappeared, and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet again. The hall fell silent until only his voice rang out. "Ahem- just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you."

"This year again, we'll have a new Defense Against the Dark Art Teacher, unfortunately Professor Rotwood is not present for today's feast but will arrive by tomorrow for her first lesson."

"First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of our older students would do well to remember that as well. I have also been asked by Mr. Pringle, the caretaker, to remind you all that students are forbidden from the faculty areas unless given a permission slip so not to repeat a certain 'sandpit' incident." A few round of chuckles was heard throughout the hall from what I could guess being reminded of the incident.

Oooooh, now I'm curious about it.

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch."

"And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!" cried Dumbledore. I noticed that the other teachers' smiles had become rather fixed. Dumbledore gave his wand a little flick, as if he was trying to get a fly off at the end, and a long golden ribbon flew out of it, which rose high above the tables and twisted itself, snakelike, into words.

You know I never believe they were actually bad songs, maybe some annoying at times or perhaps weird but never bad. How I was proven wrong at that moment that a song that bad could even exist, I think those from Apollo Cabin would have cried for shame to let it such a song exist, not to mention sung. Moreover, Dumbledore looked pleased for some reason, as if nothing was more enjoyable than singing the song.

It's official, that old man is bonkers.

Once that was over, Conall and another sixth-year girl then round up all of us first year and lead us off down the stairs to a corridor, passing a larger than life painting of a fruit bowl toward a large pile of barrels. Stacked at the right shadowy side of the corridor. Conall began tapping one of the barrel in rhythm before revealing a sloping earth passage inside.

A sloping, earthy passage inside the barrel travels upwards a little way until a cosy, round, low-ceilinged room is revealed, reminiscent of a badger's set. The room is decorated in the cheerful, bee-like colours of yellow and black, emphasised by the use of highly polished, honey-coloured wood for the tables.

A colourful profusion of plants and flowers seem to relished the atmosphere of the Hufflepuff common room: various cacti stand on wooden circular shelves, many of them waving and dancing at passers-by, while copper-bottomed plant holders dangling amid the ceiling cause tendrils of ferns and ivies to brush your hair as you pass under them.

A portrait over the wooden mantelpiece shows a plump woman in black dress and a witch hat. Her face showed a bright warm smile, carrying a wand on one hand and a cup on the other. I was stunned a bit when the portrait move because-well moving portrait was a first-the plump woman beamed at us with her smile, "Welcome, welcome to Hufflepuff and to your new home."

"Everyone, that's Helga Hufflepuff. One of the four founder of Hogwarts." Conall introduced us, which to Helga waved to us in respond. Some of the first year nervously wave back at the portrait. "While she may not be the real thing, do treat her some respect."

Conall directed the girls to one round door on the right while the boys to the left. Me, Doc and three other first years found our room that had our trunks. Sophia was getting restless inside her cage since she hasn't had her meal and I quickly made to get it to her.

Once we all changed to our pajamas, we went fast asleep after a long day and woke up the next day, thanking the gods (or just Hecate) for the dreamless sleep I had.

* * *

 **AN: Hello! there, author here would like to apologize for giving you such a tease cliffhanger.**

 **...**

 **Who am I kidding, I love how you all suffer from it HA! If you think I'm a devil then guess what? I take that as a compliment.**

 **Anyway...I'm here to tell you that if you are wondering why I choose Hufflepuff. You can check out my fanfic Sorting Percy Jackson by analyzing his would be choices by using the Pottermore Quiz. It's not an accurate choice maker but it was really fun making it! Check it out if you want.**


	12. Act I: Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Going Back to School (Ugh, The Horror!)**

 **Words: 4,296**

 **Recap:** The Hat has spoken and I've been placed as a Hufflepuff. Apparently, the House of the Duffer as they call it. Why do the universe seemed to keen in placing me among the underdog, I wonder.

* * *

You would think I would survive the first day without getting into trouble.

Boy, was I wrong about myself.

I was now currently wiping the many dusted trophies and medals clean, being watched over by the emotionless Apollyon Pringle, the caretaker of Hogwarts. The guy, from what I heard, never seems to show any emotion on his job and never compromises on his punishment, his lack of emotions only made him more intimidating in his own way.

Yes, most of you might be thinking: ' _Geez! Detention already Percy? It's only been the first day!'_

Well, just because I've been handling myself better at Goode doesn't mean I still don't get in trouble.

See, here's the thing... On our first day after we had our breakfast and getting acquainted with the other Hufflepuffs, especially with my new friends, Gwen and Doc. We moved to our Transfiguration Class for our first lesson with Gryffindor, in essence the class is all about turning one object into another. Sounds fun and useful right? Which is why I was eager to pass it, even though my ADHD would make things harder for me, I should at least try right?

It gets harder when you have McGonagall as your teacher. She is every bit of teacher I dislike. Not hate mind you, no one could topps Ms. Dodds in that department, but I experienced with enough teacher to know she's not going to permit any excuses in her class. She's strict, clever, impartial, she's on the list of don't-tick-this-person-off.

"Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts," she said. "Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Yup, definitely on the list.

So, of course I'd tick her off in the end. I'm starting to think I'm cursed from having a quiet normal life at school.

"I told you it was an accident! I swear I did not mean to make my match explode!"

Professor McGonagall looked skeptical, as if she never had a student messed up a spell as bad as I had.

So I have no talent for transfiguration, James and Sirius makes it like I'm the laughing stock of the whole house. The jeered laughter from those couple of Gryffindor Gits almost pushed me to an edge if Lily wasn't there as well to calm me down. Her laughter was more of a 'typical Percy' rather than a mocking one.

Oh, as bad as it had been then, it wasn't that incident that had got me in trouble. Nor had it been on the incident in Charm Class and that I managed to flood the classroom.

What do you expect?! I am the Son of the Sea God! Do you honestly think I wouldn't get to flood my classroom with a spell at least once or twice?

No, what really did it, was what happened on my fifth period, which had been Herbology at the time because I smuggled flower out of the green house and ate it raw to hide it.

Yeah, I know. Silly right? And not my most brilliant moment. But you have to understand, the books mentioned how the Molly flower had worked against Circe's dark spells, I just did it without thinking.

Notice the word 'without.'

Now that I think about it, it's pretty embarrassing and ironic that I got the Head of my House to put me in detention on my first day. Now I feel bad for Professor Sprout. I remembered telling this all to Sev and he outright laugh at me along with Lily. Can't blame them, I would laugh too if it were anyone else. Heck, my crazy exploit for the first day somehow got spread wide with the other students from different houses that it got distorted a bit. Gwen even asked if I had actually burn down a classroom in my first day, which I know she knew was a untrue but wanted to ask anyway just to mess with me.

So here I am, getting letting my precious sleep be taken away, bit by bit by the horrid chore I'm doing.

Well...not too horrid anyway. Once you've washed dishes with lava while being watched over by a couple of furries, compared to that, this was tame. I tried to chat up with Mr. Pringle (good god what's up with Wizard and names? His sounds like pringles!) to fill with the time, but only get a blank stare in response.

The most memorable of my class though that did not involve of me flunking or destroying anything was probably Potion Class with Professor Slughorn. He was, and I'm not insulting him here, a fat old man with a bulging belly that his buttons must have a hard time holding on, and thinning grey hair. Gwen had whispered to me that his prominent enormous mustache had most of the student called him Professor Walrus.

He was a jovial man that doesn't seem to mind of his figure and took everything in stride, his teaching method somehow reminded me of Chiron; exciting and interactive. Able to constantly joke while withholding our attention as he points out the core of his lesson for cure potion for boils (Not that I know what boils are, but I just roll with it.)

"Now, that we've established the ingredients and method, everyone find a partner and worked it out together!"

I had locked eyes with Lily as we smiled with one another, but then my sleeve was tugged by Doc, who sheepishly was asking to be my partner. I made an apologetic gesture to Lily, who smiled understandably before we both scowl when James sat beside her.  
I watched as Lily looked left and right for a vacant partner but everyone was already occupied and...well...that just won't do wouldn't it?

"Hey Doc, we're friends right?"

"Uh...yeah? Why do you ask?"

"Nothing, just that I owe you one for this."

"Huh?"

I got up and walked over to the two, smiling innocently as I ignored Lily's surprised look and James's scowl, "What do you want Jackson?"

"Obviously not you James," Lily almost broke out into laughter at James' stupor. "Hey Lily, I heard Doc still searching for a partner, you mind filling with him?" Lily's eyes widen at my admission, looking back from Doc to me. I didn't get to wait for her respond before gently pushing her over to him while I sat next to an obviously pissed off kid. Right before Slughorn asked us to start.

It felt good one-upping James since I never was good at it when it comes to unpleasant people, so I kept smile all the same even when James didn't hide his dislike with me.

"Look, you don't like me and the feeling is mutual. So how about we go through this without looking for any trouble and pass this."

James snorted. "Hah, with you? You're going to get both of us a Troll. Out of us two, I'm the one with most of the experience with this kind of stuff, so let me do things my way Jackson so you don't flunk us both."

I held out my hand in resignation and nodded, considering how 'well' my first day was, I can't blame him for not letting me handling things. The fact he had admitted being a pure-blood makes it true that he was more used to this wizardry stuff.

However, I soon learned, pure-blooded or not, some things aren't just for everybody and I learned that when looking back at James who just mistook a slughorn for a flobberworm and I had to sigh at our pink mixture compared to others red mixture. No matter how much I don't like the guy, even I felt pity for him.

I looked down at our cauldron and the various material we had on hand, I was able to take the worm out before it got permanently stirred inside so now the potion is too thick from its extracted mucus.

Wait...how did I know that?

Deciding to listen to my gut, I turned on the heat and stirred gently until it reaches to the point where I thought it was acceptable. "Hey James, do you know any ingredients that are...what's the word...sharp?"

"What are you talking about Jackson?"

"I'd like to know that too if you could help me, I. . .I think I can fix this potion but since I barely remembered all these ingredients, I need somebody who does. So do you want to pass this class or not?"

James just glared at me for awhile, tense silence stretched between us before he said anything, "What did you say about sharp ingredients? Because I have absolute no idea what you meant by it."

"Something that has a stinging sharp smell and taste, any idea among the one we have?"

"That's the dried nettle and onion but the book only mention the fresh nettle for this potion."

"Chop those two together and put it in the cauldron."

"Jackson!"

"We already messed it up, if we messed up more than it wouldn't make much difference so do it while I keep stirring this."

James grumbled under his breath and relented, doing things as I tasked and turned the mixture back to red, then I asked him to put the porcupine quills nest then the stewed horned slugs. Stirring and heating it at the precise moment my gut told me until it turned to luscious dark pink (or is it magenta? I don't know how girls could differ them all) compared to the other's red.

James groaned at the result, thinking I messed up the potion all the same and I was beginning to agree with him too.

So it almost freaked us out when Slughorn laughed joyfully and told the whole class we had the best result in this class, even making us gape at him before grinning like a loon.

"Guess you're good for something after all Jackson."

"Don't get used to it James, because this is the last time I'm partnering up with you."

"Good to know the feeling is mutual."

Once the class was finished, Slughorn made a loud clap, getting everyone's attention. "Great first day at work students, now I hope you have a good idea how we'll do things in my class and getting familiar with your partner, because you will work with them for the rest of the year and I won't tolerate any changeup!" Slughorn announced.

The grin we both had instantly dropped by that statement before we looked at one another with obvious dread. Ah, great… the one lesson I'm actually good at and I have to spend it with the one insufferable guy in class. Irony strikes again.

So yeah, that happened and it had only been the first day. Can't say that I'm excited for the next but despite barely listening to the god's blessings, surely one of them would bless me with smooth schoolwork over my stay in the past right?

. . .

"So _Washout Percy_ … blow anything up yet today?" Sev asked as me and Lily were strolling through the Hallways.

It was on a bright Thursday noon, we had passed by Peeves and Sev had gleefully tried out new hexes he read about on him. Usually I wouldn't condone anim- I mean, Poltergeist Cruelty, but hey, even I'm getting sick of that ghost's annoying laughter.

That, and that he spread a new nickname for me throughout Hogwarts.

I gasped in exaggeration, reaching out for my heart in a hurtful look, "Why Severus, do you really lack faith in me that much? I'm shocked you would even think tha-"

"On Transfiguration, everything went on well since nothing explodes… if turning brush into a scissors spell managed him to turn it into a hammer can be said as well." Lily cut in with new news from her side. "Then I heard from a Ravenclaw friend that you managed to use a Softening Charm on a stone that it could bounce and cracked the ceilings and walls of the classroom."

"It turned soft didn't it? Albeit, as soft as rubber rather than clay but it's not like I messed up the spell." I tried defending my case.

"Oh, and is it true in Herbology he mocked a baby mandrake and got his nose bitten. Took them 15 minutes 'till he got it off?"

"As a matter of fact, he did!" Lily confirmed with a laugh.

I rolled my eyes, "You know guys, I'm right here you know!"

"Then you know in History he..." Sev continued but Lily cut her off.

"Wow, wow, wait, how did Percy even got to mess up in History Class? I thought that class literally does nothing, you could slept through it and pass all the same!" Lily was beginning to sound awe at my track record.

"Well..." Sev began.

"Severus, you're my friend and I really like you, but if you finished that sentence then I swear I will get my revenge." I glared at my best friend l who just smiled innocently at me, while Lily laughed between us two.

"Guess the only lesson you haven't screwed up after taking it are Potion and Astronomy, two that you are actually good at, which left two other you haven't experienced."

"...why do I feel you sounded excited from my screwup?"

Severus just smiled innocently in reply, "Whatever you could possibly mean Perce? Surely your spectacular failure doesn't entertain anyone here."

"Hahaha," I dryly laughed. "The sass is highly unappreciated here Sev."

"Oh, I don't know..." Lily added, "I can appreciate it well enough."

"Really Lily? Do you have to take his side?" Hearing the evident faux misery tone in my voice, they openly laughed at me right until I laughed right along them. I then heard my name being called, seeing Doc waving at me beside Gwen, telling me our next lesson is about to start.

I bid a short farewell to them and meet up with my fellow house friends, and went toward the Stair Maze, composed of hundred of staircases. There are those that are wide, sweeping ones, narrow, rickety ones, some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. Those stairs would then led us to doors that might not open unless you asked politely, or tickled them in exactly the right place, and doors that weren't really doors at all, but solid walls just pretending, as if the school had some sort of sick sense of humor seeing confused look on new students. It was also very hard to remember where anything was, because it all seemed to move around a lot.

Which is why having Doc with me is a lifesaver, by the second day, Doc seemed to have a talent in remembering stuff. He didn't need to stop and think to whichever stairs that will led to our classroom and Lily had told me how he would read out the Potion's instruction without glancing back at it. Doc doesn't seem to realize how amazing his talent seemed to be.

Though that didn't seem to apply to classes we never went to, but that's where knowing the right friends could help you.

"Hey Mira, how's the weather over there?" I asked the girl beyond the portrait. Who was hugging and cooing a fish like a pet when it's obviously dead, she was wearing a white dress underneath her white robe and had a crown made of shells on her ginger hair. The girl took notice of me and her face blushed shyly at me.

"Oh Percy, so nice of you to see me. The weather is fine as always, just like the day before...and the day before that...or even decades ago." She said witfully, "Anyway enough about me, how are you Haddian?"

Mirabella's fingers played at her fish, fidgeting and glancing to one corner and back at me. I met her when Doc and me had gotten a wrong turn and were completely at lost when I find Mira staring intently at me. I would have asked what she was looking at me or any other subject if it could distract her from her disturbing gaze had I not thought that as portraits of Hogwarts, they would know more about the school better than most people. A little sucking up and praise later, she thankfully helped us from being late on our first day.

Though for some reason, she kept mistaking my name for this Haddian guy but I try not to pry much. She seemed sad whenever I brought it up.

"Uhm...again, it's Percy and I'm fine, thanks for asking. So Mira, think you could show us where Classroom 3C is?"

Mira giggled, not sure where my words had made her laugh but shrug it off. She's weird like that but I don't mind. "Oh I know where it is, follow me!" The three of us tracked down on her form, making sure not to lose her as she passed through paintings until our destination.

"Thanks again Mira!"

"Anything for you Haddia- I mean, Percy." She winked at me and went back from where she came. "So, what's next in our schedule again?" I asked my two friends.

Gwen had an amused played on her lips, eyeing me funnily, "It'll be our first DADA lesson today, you know what that means?"

I groaned at the thought of it and wiped my face down, "Another screw up I'll make waiting to happen?"

Gwen only neutrally smile at me, Doc on the other hand was fidgeting his hands and coming up ways to reassure me, "Cheer up Percy, you might even surprise yourself at how good you'll be in it like you did in Potion. Besides, I'm sure we'll cover on theory in the first week so good luck!" He made pat to my back to cheer me and I smiled back at him.

"Thanks Doc, that means a lot."

Once we reached our class, we took our seat and waited for the professor that...I...was...beginning to realize I have no idea who he is.

I nudge at Gwen who seemed to know every little fun fact of what the school has to offer, "So, any idea what kind of Professor we'll have?"

For the first time since I met her, Gwen scrunched her nose, her forehead knit, and eye narrowed. Looking long and hard at the empty air her gaze was shooting at. "I don't know," she finally answered. "The professor is new this year and wasn't even on the feast. So I have nothing on him or how'll he teach us. I'm just as clueless as the rest of you."

"New professor? What happened to the old one?" Doc asked her curiously.

"Got into accident by the end of the school year, his robe got tangled with someone's broom and got dragged into a wild ride until he fell down from a few story height. He'll live, but his legs got crippled and not even magic has a good way of healing a damaged spine. Total bummer, my sister went all teared eye for him since he was her favorite teacher."

I winced at such a harsh incident that sounded painful just from hearing her. "Guess it was true that it is jinx." I heard her whisper.

"What jinx?"

Before she could answer me, the sound of door opened and striding in the room with loud 'tip tap' sound of heels was a woman in her mid thirties, her silence yet strong demeanour quieted the classroom. She has wavy ebony hair just above her shoulder, a prominent cheekbones, red lips, sharp bright brown eyes that one might mistook as gold. She was wearing a dark magenta robe, underneath she wore a knee sized red skirt skirt and black shirt.

In simple term, she looks like a mature, more serious version of Snow White.

She turned, facing the crowd of students, her face stern as her eyes glazed at us. Seconds stretches with tense air hanging over us, sweat dripping, saliva swallowing, everyone wasn't sure what to say or what to do at the pressure just her gaze put us through.

The next thing we knew, she smiled warmly at us, her body shift from stern to a welcoming light hearted. "Welcome first years to Defense against the Dark Arts, as you know my name is Rose Rotwood. I'd like if you all Call me Professor Rose, Rotwood is my father's name."

Almost instantly, the students felt their body relaxed, unknowingly heaving a sigh in course and I did just the same as everyone else. Only to have my spine straighten when I realized what happened. In the span of one minute, this woman managed to weigh down the atmosphere with just her expression and body language.

Honestly, I'm amazed by her skill just to be in control of this classroom.

"Now," Professor Rose stated loudly. "Following school's curriculum, I would have spent the first hour with you to pound the necessary information to your head. However, that's not how I'll do things."

"Today, the first thing I will teach you will be the Sparks Spell, use in whatever emergency condition you have in case you needed either medical attention or you're currently risking your life at the moment. Some of you might already learned this, some of you may not."

"Regardless, once you all know it I will immediately move on toward the practical lesson where we'll be learning the various Jinx and Hexes and make sure you're all up to standard when dealing against the Dark Arts. Any question?"

To my surprise, it was Doc who had raised his hand, despite his entire body saying he was uncomfortable of the attention.

"Yes?"

"Uhm, if we're not going by the curriculum, shouldn't we still keep our focus on the theory...y'now...knowing what we're up against?"

Rose nodded, seemingly impressed by his point, "Nice to see you paid close attention. Mr . ."

"Caradoc Dearborn."

"Mr. Dearborn then. While yes, I will be teaching you the theory the book will provide us. My main subject though, is to make sure you know how to handle yourself against whatever is out there. Tell me Mr. Caradoc, if you were to meet a beast, what will you do?"

"Uh...fight...or run. Maybe even reasoned with it, whichever that will keep me safe."

"And if you can't do either of those, what will you do next?"

"I guess...call...for help then?"

"Exactly. Right now, none of you could so much flick a wand against the danger outside of pest level, which is why asking for help is the number one thing you all need to be reminded when dealing something out of your hand. Is everyone clear of that?"

Most of the students nodded in understanding, while I could understand the part of asking for help when dealing something out of your hand, I couldn't completely agree with her view when I had most of my entire life dealing something way over my head. Both figuratively and literally- And I turned out just fine.

Though, being a demigod does put my base stats better than the average mortal or wizards, so maybe there's that.

So the rest of the first hour of DADA, we all learned the three primary color sparks and the code meaning of them. Red when you're life is in danger, green when you need medical attention, and silver when there's danger to your property because of natural disaster or otherwise. Her teaching was precise and straight to point without dragging on, her stern tone held our attention much like McGonagall. Overall, it was a breeze since I had self-studied before the summer ends.

Now, I know what you're thinking. ' _What?! Percy Jackson actually made effort to study?!'_ I know, I'm surprised myself. But even though I never was an expert at manipulating the mist or demigod magic, doesn't mean I don't know the basic of it, at least enough to trick the whole people on Time Square from seeing things as it is. Do you really think I would miss the chance of being a better magic user than Thalia? Yes, I still have sore spot over her one upping me on that before.

Not that I would learn every aspect, I mostly covered from the DADA subject since it'd be the most useful when facing against monsters.

When the hour was almost over, she made one last notice to tell us. "Oh yes, I suggest you all should review the few spells you could find on hand because you'll be dealing a mock test tomorrow."

Immediately the student's response wasn't positive, there were collective words of ' _What?!'_

and ' _We barely even started!'_ or ' _Objection!'_ but the last one might just be me hearing things.

Professor Rose sighed before slamming her hand down the desk, silencing us faster than what I could hope to do. Man, if I had her skill, rounding up the camp kids would have been easier.

"Bare in mind children that I'm not using this to test for your grades, so you don't need to worry much. I do hope though that you'll give this test some effort since it will determined how I will be teaching you. Now then class dismissed!"

We picked up our stuff and book, preparing for the next lesson on mind.

Overall the days had gone by normally...well, as normal as a wizard school could get. So I take in as much as I could knowing the upcoming storm undoubtedly coming sooner or later in this school.


	13. Act I: Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Marauder's First Prank**

 **Words:** **6,958**

 **Recap:** The first day had passed and I found out quickly that I am the Neville Longbottom in this story if you've read how bad my skill in magic is….even though I have no idea who he is. We've finally met this year DADA Professor, a woman named Professor Rose Rotwood. A hardcore and interesting teacher she is. There seemed to be some dark rumor surrounding the position of the DADA Teacher but all that future problem is for my future-self's concern.

* * *

Today was the day Gryffindors and Slytherins would have their first flying lesson.

So it would be understandable that flying and quidditch were the only thing they could talk about throughout this morning. It turns out, quidditch in wizarding world is the equivalent of soccer for the British and football for the American. Most of the kids who came from the wizarding family asked each other, what team that were their favorites and recounting the times they got to use their broom and soared through the sky, getting into accidents. Even the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws aren't exempt from the conversation.

Like that one incident a pure-blooded guy named Howard who flew along with a guy with a hang glider once. Then a girl name May said she once took her dog flying, much to her parents chagrin. Even Doc recounted his own tale of when he went off just flying around the countryside.

Though if you think that's all fine and dandy wait till you listen the other two houses. I knew their rivalry were famous, but to really see them trying to outshine the other was something else. Like apparently a Slytherin once got chased by the cops for thinking he was a speeding on a motorcycle, then a Gryffindor admitted of scaring people off in the middle of the night once with a bed sheet and pretending to be a ghost. Even James boasted how he once had a race with a dragon, which I'm calling it now that it is a lot of bull.

I tried imagining myself, with a broom under me. The stinging cold air brushing my cheek as I fly through the blue thundering sky, rain pouring, wood slipping between your fingers and thunder clouds rumbling and- _nope, nope, nope._ I can't just find myself doing this without getting a panic attack. How they can enjoy themselves while riding on a magic wooden stick with more sticks bound to it in the sky is beyond me.

Give me a Pegasus and I could out fly any of those smuck right off their faces.

….Damn, now I'm missing Blackjack.

The only few people I know who wasn't just as excited with me was Gwen, and I thought being a muggleborn she'd be excited with being able to fly.

"I did feel excited once, until my sister ruined all love I have with flying."

"What did she do? Scared you with accidents stories?"

"Worse." She shuddered, her face was a tad green at the memory, "She pull me into a joyride once in the middle of the night. She could be...easily excited...and the ride was anything but joyful for me."

I didn't say anything, but giving her a comforting pat to her shoulder.

So when the rest of class was over for today and had intended to spend the day in the common room, a group of Slytherin passed by and reminding myself of this morning talks. I grinned and went on to find my friends before the lesson could start.

"Sev, Lily!"

One Gryffindor and Slytherin turned toward me and they waved back before walking over to me. "Percy, what're you doing here?"

"What? Can a guy watch his friends on their first flying lesson?"

Sev looked unimpressed by me, "You're just bored aren't you?"

I raised my hand in surrender. "Guilty as charged," I chuckled. "Anyway, I shouldn't bother you guys too long, looks like your instructor is here." The two turned to find their teacher indeed arrived and ran back to their group.

When finally the time came around for our Flying Lesson, the two houses went down to the courtyard. A line of broomsticks were already prepared by the lawn and we all examined it with awe, particular those who never saw an enchanted broomstick. To me, they were just brooms.

The teacher, Madam Hooch, arrived. She had short, gray hair, and yellow eyes like a hawk.

"Alright, everyone stand by a broomstick," she barked, "Come on, hurry up!"

They all moved toward our brooms, and some was a ragged, with split ends and scratches all over the wood, indicating its many uses. And some were new and pristine, most likely after replacing the old ones.

"Stick out your right hand over your broom," called Madam Hooch at the front, "and say 'Up!'"

"UP!" everyone shouted.

Several broom shot up to their hand and some barely got it off the ground, and few had it rolling side to side like a sulk puppy and I chuckled back a laugh at the image.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, you kick off from the ground, hard," said Madam Hooch. "Keep your brooms steady, rise a few feet, and then come straight back down by leaning forward slightly. On my whistle - three - two-ONE!"

They kicked off the ground and they were floating, Madam Hooch instructed them patiently in a strict manner. And everyone paid much close attention since flying is the most beloved subject of most first years. After going back down, they were then told how they could go higher, how to swerve properly toward left and right without flinging you off.

I watched how the lesson play out from over the edge of the castle. Lily looked ecstatic but her movement was still hesitant, probably afraid of making the wrong move so her broom would occasionally swerve where she didn't want it too. Sev's flying was so-so but then again, he didn't look like he was trying so more than likely he's just doing enough to pass. Then there's James and Sirius who decided to make an impromptu game tag with one another until Madam Hooch called them out to behave. There's also the mouse looking guy I remembered, Peeta was it? He flew just high enough to say he was hovering rather than flying until both James and Sirius urged him to fly higher much to his chagrin.

I then felt someone's gaze and turned to whoever it was and locked eyes with a boy with blue eyes, his face had scar like someone had claw him off before and his robes were shabby. After he noticed that I had noticed him, he quickly look away. Shrugging him off, I went back to look at Lily and Sev and waved at them but find myself looking back at the two boys.

Sure I didn't like them. But you've got to admit their antics are funny. The fact that I'm ADHD just made it harder for me to focus anything else that aren't remotely interesting for me. Especially now with James dangling upside down from his broom.

I was sure glad I did though, because when I found Sirius whispering to James and a grin crept up on him that I know too well from the Stoll Brothers, I knew they were looking for trouble. Sirius went up to Madam Hooch, a tactic I knew as a distraction. I saw James pulling out his wand and discreetly aimed it at the group Slytherin.

Only when the hex took effect that I was too late to know who it was for.

Sev's broom began to jerked, he was holding out to it in surprise but his tense movement made it harder for him to control. The broom jerk again, left and right that people were starting to notice something was wrong. Before Madam Hooch could come up to help, the broom began whisking him away in high speed way over the field with no sign of stopping.

I didn't stop to think before I ran off after him, picked up a spare broom on the side, mount it, and flew with just as much as speed to catch up to him. It had been a shock to know I was able to stay more than three seconds in the sky and there was no smell of ozone, no thundering sound, not even a crackle of lightning. The fear that had been clutching me all morning from the remainder of the subject was instantly lifted, whether because the Zeus in this timeline never know his cheeky nephew or because the blessing given to me had something to do with it. Right now it doesn't matter.

I ignore the shout of my name as I urged the broom to go faster until the wind began whistling past my ears. It felt almost naturally for me since I know the basic "how-to" instructions from years flying with Blackjack, difference was while with him there's more trust between us, with brooms you have more control over it instead. Surprisingly it felt more like riding a flying motorcycle.

I began focusing on Severus who is thrown off from his broom and is now falling down tens of feet away from... _mother freaking Zeus!_

I leaned forward and aimed my broom where I could I could catch him. Inches from meeting Sev I held out my arm and grabbed him. But the extra weight from him somehow made it harder for me to control the broom and we swerved down without my will. I tried my best to at least crashed it the proper way...only, I don't know how to crash the proper way.

"Hold on Sev!"

"What do you think I'm doing?!"

Just when the ground looked ominous enough I pulled up the broom, slowing out descent until we crashed down and found Sev and I rolling down a steep hill toward a thick bushes that helped cushion our fall. We were delirious for a moment, before blinking hard the afterimages.

I took on the view of where we are and frown, it had been past noon but the place was dark. Most likely because of the tall black trees that covered most of the sky and only a glimmer of light shone through. I groaned quietly for a moment, feeling for any pain on my body besides...everywhere. Nothing seems broken thank the gods.

A loud howl of wolves spread a fear that sinked my heart down, I then quickly got up and help pulled up Sev, his pain was evident from the mournful groan he let out but he doesn't seem to broke a leg and I needed him to get up so I kept urging him.

"Wake up, c'mon get up Sev."

Thankfully he woke up soon after, but one glance at where we are, his face turned paler than usual and began to scramble up and punched my shoulder.

"Ow, what was that for?"

"Why do you have to save me Percy? Now look where you got us into!"

"Oh you're welcome Sev, yes I'm okay, thanks for asking." I chirped sarcastically.

Yet Sev ignored me and began pacing around while muttering 'No...no...no, not good...not good...' over and over, turning my frown into one of concern.

"Hey Severus, you okay?"

"Okay? How can I not be okay? We're stuck in the Forbidden Forest, everything is fine and dandy."

"I get the point Sev, it's bad. Let's just hurry and get out of here, problem solved."

My words seemed to horrified and anger him as he was inches away from strangling me before he decided to whipped his hand to the air in an act of exasperation with his back on me. He then turned back with a sickly sweet smile and said. "Percy, why do you think the Forbidden Forest is forbidden in this school?"

I cocked my head, unsure of why the sudden question, "Well because obviously it's dangerous right? I heard there were various monsters here and other magical creatures you don't want to mess with."

"Right. Then remind me again what was your family curse again?"

Curse? What cur...OH that curse.

"Don't you know already, it cause my family to be...attracted...by...oh." my gaze switched from Sev to a group of creatures up on a hill. The stricken face I had must have warned him and turned so the two of us were now facing frog headed creatures with long fangs and red glowing eyes. Their sharp claws and scary look doesn't make them any more friendly and I doubt they came just to say 'hi.'

Both of us gulped, "This looks bad, doesn't it?"

" _Ya think_?" Sev hissed.

Without giving any sign of movement, Sev had his wand out and I had my hand slipped into my pocket where Riptide was and felt the cool bronze mental on my hand.

"What are they?"

"Hodags, nasty creatures. Think of them as the cross between a Frog and a Hyena."

Had it been a normal circumstances, I would have laugh at another ridiculous that sounded like a deprived form of hotdogs. "That doesn't make it better Severus, how many do you think there are?

As if to taunt me, more of the Hodags jumped out l, filling the trees and crowding the hill that overlooked us.

"Two dozens or so, do you still have your broom?" I glanced down at the broom I had stubbornly hold onto and found it was broken in half and showed it to Sev. "Great, what are we going to do?"

"One thing we can do, we're using the most Classic Plan in all of history."

"Are...are you serious?"

"Deadly, now on three-one…"

Those Hodags doesn't seem to let us go as one impatiently enough jumped out from the crowds toward us, showing off its sharp fangs and claws and immediately I withdraw Riptide and swung it aside, turning the monster into crumble if sand.

"THREE!"

We turned tail and ran.

Hey I do not want to fight an army of Frogyena, there are limits if how much I would go to fight, especially with Sev on tow and I wouldn't be able to concentrate while worrying over him. The distinctive growl you couldn't find in any other animals unnerved me more than anything and quicken my pace. Even Sev who always had a difficulty in physical prowess managed to keep up with me as we weaved through the thick trees. Guess all that running around from monsters with me finally paid off.

The trembling footsteps showed us they were licking our heels, at the rate we're going we might really have to fight to save ourselves.

"Sev, did you...huff...used a flare spell yet?"

"I would...huff...if I wasn't so busy RUNNING FOR MY LIFE!"

"Then no matter what keep running, I hold off the Hot Dogs while you use the spell."

"It's Hodags Percy."

"Is this really the time to correct names?" One jumped further than other and punched its face with the butt of my sword, "Besides they're gaining on us and one of us needs to get help."

"But…"

"I'll be fine, trust me!"

Sev bit his lips, considering his options between his panting breath and reluctantly nodded. I turned my heel and greeted one snot nose with my sword, turning all their hostile intention to me. Two jumped at me, making one meeting intimately with my blade another with my feet. I let my instinct took over, slashing and stabbing whatever comes in reach with my sword. Yet, those Hotwart or whatever had the same ferocity of a Hellhounds and as agile and as fast as regular frogs. Believe me, I've chased down frogs before and those guys could make a run for your money.

I couldn't even keep on slicing them down as I dodged, sidestepped, jabbed them, even poking some of them in the eye. But the number was beginning to overwhelmed me until a jet of red light struck them, causing them to get shock, then easily subdued.

I turned briefly around, Sev was up on another hill where he cast his spell. The Hodags began to turned toward him but Sev didn't seem afraid, he gestured his wand to a new spell and cried " _Immobulus!_ "

Just like that the whole flock of them stopped, their eyes went wide and they froze in unnatural pose like they were all stuck in a mannequin challenge.

I looked back at Sev grimly, "How long will that last?"

"With this many? 30 seconds at best."

"Then we better make it count."

Sev nodded in agreement, and so we began turning around, intending to run as far away as possible. Yet we had missed the few Hodags who had been sitting around on the tree and had jumped down to block our exits. They seem to think Sev as a threat or maybe an easier target if the bared teeth on him was any telling. I stood between the four Hodags, ready to dance with my blade when a strong familiar cry of my all-time favorite animal was heard.

The Hodags turned so they would face the same thing as us. Unicorns, three white, horned horses emerged from the clearing. I heard from many tales and legends that there were famous of being a creature of beauty and even seen them few times in the Roman Camp I thought they were exaggerating. Seeing them upclose showed me how wrong I was… But what else is new? I thought being surrounded with pegasus most of my life time and riding them, I wouldn't be swept by awe when I'd see any other horse. While Arion was impressive himself, despite his potty mouth, unicorns are in a whole 'nother league!

The dark shadow of the forest gave the unicorns an ethereal glow surrounding them to their already white form that made pure, fresh snow looked dull grey in comparison, their hooves golden and their horn though pretty looked like they could easily stab you clean through and wouldn't look less graceful then, so now I understand why little girls are so obsessed with them.

Beautiful and deadly alright.

I can see why the Romans let them roam all over the camp, those horses would inspire great slogan for the female warriors there.

The Hodags began to cower at the sight of them, showing the two of us which one has the higher hierarchy around the forest. Some stayed quivering while most were beginning to take a few step back, ready to bolt anytime. I thought carefully of the situation and whispered softly to Sev, to which he nodded and made a spark with his wand, followed with a loud bang. Surprising and scaring the Hodags, and turned tail running.

Looking back at them, there was still the many immobile monster behind and I dragged Sev toward them, much to his disapproval.

"Percy, are you completely _nuts_?! If you get any closer to the Unicorns, they either run or trample you!" Despite the panicked in his voice, I gave him a reassuring smile, but I think I just made a smirk instead.

"Trust me, they love me."

Sev gave me the _look_.

I felt slightly hurt and said so.

The _look_ intensity strengthened drastically.

He should really have more trust in me.

The horses took one look at me and they gave a short bow, ' _My Lord, it is an honor to be in your presence.'_

' _How may we assist you?'_ asked another.

While they were giving me praise and bowing, to Sev they must have looked like they were doing the regular equine sign language to trample someone. Or at least that's what I assume because he started to grumble how in hell he could forget how bad my ideas are. I rolled my eyes and to dispel his worry, I crept up to one of them. Then I gently petted their manes, making Sev's jaw drop. I whispered a quick thank you and that I hope they'll led us out of the forest.

The unicorn lowered itself for me to easily jumped to its back then offered my hand to Sev, who looked like I just offered him an exclusive ride in a luxury limousine. What the hell is wrong with him?

Oh right, I guess I've become desensitized to all the weirdness (Yes, I know what desentized means).

Rolling my eyes once more, I pulled him in and had him sat behind me. He clung to me with a yelp and make sure to tease him later on since I know he'll denied ever yelping. The spell Sev cast had expired and the Hodags were beginning to move as one once more toward us. With a pat on the side, the horse on cue began running down through the forest with a speed that rival that of the Party Ponies, which means a lot, for the record.

I felt Sev clung harder around me and in less that five seconds, the horse stopped on a clearing. And lowered himself down as a sign for us to get off.

' _This is as far as we can take you, My Lord. This clearing is free from all hostile creatures, the Groundskeeper should be able to take care of you from here.'_

"Thank you er…"

' _Call me Lexus.'_

I smiled, "Thanks Lexus, we'll take it from here."

The horse cried, a loud sound that could have resounded all the way to school as a signal before trotting off back to the forest. Once they were gone, Sev seemed to finally….well...break if all the curses seem to indicate. Man, his old man sure passed down some of his bad habits.

"What in the damned hells was that? That shouldn't have been freaking possible! Unicorns aren't just supposed to come out of blasted nowhere and just randomly help people! Especially not goddamn guys!" He then whipped splashed his head when he looked back at me. Stormed up to me and poked my chest with his finger, and glaring me all with his signature mad gaze he likes to reserve for his father or when he's furious. "What the goddamn hell did you do Percy?"

"Why are you asking me for?"

"I don't know how you did it, but I do damn well know you have something to do with it. So start opening your..." Sev started to pick up words that would make Arion proud and for the sake for kids reading this story I have decided to omitted. "...your mouth and start bloody talking!"

"First of all Sev, you really should try washing your mouth after this. Second...I...err..." Okay, I was hoping I would come up with an excuse by the end of his rant, but clearly I got nothing.

Sev scrutinized my fumbling and looked like he would have ranted more if the sudden rustling hadn't alerted us. We simultaneously turned, pen and wand out at the rustling and bustling bushes where then emerged the big tall shadow coming toward us. The two of us would have been ready for whatever it was until the light shone on him, revealing the familiar giant man that I recognized from the first day.

"Yeh kids all righ'?" said the soft spoken tone of a giant man towering us. Sev felt like being doused with cold water from seeing his figure, his knee buckled and fumbled down to the ground and we both breathed out the tense air we've been holding on.

"Thank Hades someone finally came!"

"Yer lucky someone did, yeh kids could bin hurt or wors' if yeh stayed any longe' here. Good thin' I heard the Unico'n cry! I thought they were getting hurt till I saw yeh er two of yer," said the giant man as he waved around his...pink umbrella? The hairy large man then crouches down and looked over us, probably seeing if we had any injuries before asking it himself. Thankfully, we didn't get hurt that much and the man pulled us up to our feet so he could guide us out of the forest.

"Thanks...uh...Hagrid, was it? You're the one that guided the first year."

"Yup, glad yeh remembe' me, what's yer name lad?"

"Percy, Percy Jackson and this is Severus Snape." Sev nodded in acknowledgement and Hagrid smile underneath his shaggy beard.

"Nice ter meet yeh Percy, Severus. So I heard a couple of firs' year got stranded into ter Fo'bidded Fores' how did that happened?"

Immediately a frown etched on Sev's face. "Because a bunch of Gryffindor Prat that's what happened," he growled.

"Eh?"

"I saw James was waving his wand before your broom got out of control. I'm pretty sure it was him." I told what I saw.

"Now, isn't that a little hasty ter decide?" Hagrid added, "Er broom migh' hav been malfun'tioning y'now?"

"Then what do you think he was doing waving a wand when we're doing a flying lesson?" Sev almost spat out his question.

Hagrid had no response to that.

Once we finally got out of the forest, we were joined up by Madam Hooch, Professor McGonagall, and Lily. All three of them turned in synch when they heard our footsteps and Lily immediately flung herself over us.

"You Gits, do you have any idea how worried I was. Percy, don't you ever do something reckless like that again."

Her worried tone for some reason had me let out a warm laugh."No promises."

The smile between us three didn't last long now that we're being confronted by our teachers. Particularly, the ire of Professor McGonagall, "Well, now that we have established that you two are not injured, let's talk in my office shall we?" How she could convey her exasperation, anger, and worry all at once from her stern gray eyes was beyond me.

Sev and I glanced nervously at one another and nodded, following her along with Madam Hooch to her office. Lily briefly tried to protest they did nothing wrong but a few soft words from her and somehow Lily relented. I smiled at her with a thumbs up, ensuring her we'll be alright.

With a hasty stride, McGonagall went toward the castle. Sweeping across the corridor as me and Sev tried to keep up. She didn't say anything along the way same as Madam Hooch until she was separated from us. Sev was mumbling about how he was going to make James regret it if he's getting in trouble and I have no problem helping him by that time.

Afterall, I do have plenty of inspiration from my time back in camp, especially from the Stoll Brothers. Personally I would have gone for the itching-powder-in-their-underwear (nothing beats the classic) but problem would be there's nowhere for me to buy that and unlike most dorms, they made ours with passwords.

Once we were in her office, Professor McGonagall sat on her office chair, crossed her fingers together, and stared at us with her deep intelligence gray eyes. Were she to have a blond hair instead of black, I would have surely mistaken her for being one of Athena's daughter.

"You may sit down."

We sat.

"Now, mind telling me what just happened on today's lesson?"

So we told her everything, about how I was there watching Sev's flying lesson, how his broom got hex by James and got him dragged to the forest. How knowing he was in trouble and I followed him without much thought before we ended up lost in it until Hagrid found us.

Off course we didn't say about the Hodags nor the unicorns, I don't think she'd even believe us if we told her.

During some part of the story, McGonagall made a sort of calculating look, as if reassessing my worth in her eyes and dare I say she looked impressed at times but that might be just me.

"While I cannot say I approve your ludicrous method in solving things. I must say I can't really punish you for being there for your friend, but bear in mind that next time anything similar incident happen, I expect either of you to go get help from proper adults instead of trying to get yourself killed."

We nodded and she then dismissed us with a wave of her hand, but before I could took a step outside, the Professor stopped me from leaving. Saying she still has unfinished business with me. Sev and I made a short exchange before he reluctantly leave.

I sat back down, but despite saying she still has unfinished business, she stayed quiet as she kept on writing on her parchment. The silence treatment was torture on my ADHD and was about to break the ice when the door to her office was opened, followed by Madam Hooch, Professor Sprout, and a tall gangly seventh year stepping inside.

"I brought him Professor McGonagall," Madam Hooch said with contain excitement.

"Who?"

Professor McGonagall then stood between me and the guy in front of me, "Percy this is Edward Tonks, Captain of the Hufflepuff quidditch team. Edward this is Percy Jackson and I believe to be your future chaser."

...

"You're joking!" Doc gaped from the news.

"You know my jokes aren't that horrible Doc. Off course I'm serious!"

"And you agreed to it right?"

"...I said I'll think about it."

"WHAT?!"

"Percy are you nuts?!" Not the first I've been called that, "You can be the youngest player ever chosen for around a century!"

"Yeah, Professor McGonagall reacted the same way." The thing is, while it might be fun playing wizard gamed and dealing my ADHD. I still have to consider focusing on watching over Lily and James. I'm having a hard time as it is with all the lessons, I'm just thankful she was at least the same house as James, making it easier to watch over them. Lily somehow find herself interacting with James a lot, mostly because on James part he tried his best to teased her so I get a lot of report of his status in the form of rants.

Though this undercover bodyguard thing is really harder than it looks. I'm still trying to figure the kinks in everything and figure out how to handle Circe when the time comes. I know those two are connected with her plan, I just don't know how and until I do, I can't afford to get sidetracked.

"Percy, are you listening?"

"Huh, oh sorry. Must have zoned out, what did you say?"

"I said once you're out there with the team, you'll surely washed your Washout reputation away."

"...Doc, that is a horrible pun you made. Go to your room and think about what you did."

"Forget about quidditch already, I'm more curious how you survive the forbidden forest!" Gwen added her own opinion, ignoring the sulk look Doc gave me.

"Like I said, we got lucky and didn't get into trouble there. Nothing to actually pique your interest."

Gwen pursed her lips but dropped the subject in the end. It was nearing 9 o'clock and the two of us along with the other Hufflepuffs had a DADA test to go to. Most groaned at the thought of the test, despite Professor Rose telling us it won't be part of the grade, the term 'test' never seem to put joy into anyone.

"Everyone present?" she asked us to everyone nodding in response, "Good, then I will instruct you how we'll do our test."

She went to her closet and from there pulled out something covered in sheets that was rattling beneath.

"You have only one job." she pulled away the sheets revealing a group of small creatures, about 6-8 inches tall, they were gray and had bright yellow eyes. With long pointed ears and quite what I imagined as what a classic wingless pixie would be like.

"Those are imps!" Doc whispered told me.

"I wonder what she's going to do about it?" I heard Gwrn asked curiously.

"Your job is to put these imps back into cage. You have one hour, good luck." Without letting a sound of protest came from us, she opened the cage and hell broke loose. Kids began scrutiny away from the mischievous little things and they were crying in high pitch while trying to hide, which wasn't a good combination. Some tried to use their wand against them, but either they just tried to use them as a weapon stick or too panic to cast a proper spell.

Doc would have screamed along if I hadn't close his mouth and pulled him down alongside Gwen. The safe comfort under the table was surprisingly comfy and from the wicked grin of the imps, I say they're all having too much fun scaring the kids out to notice us.

"Wha...what are we gonna do?" Doc whimpered.

"Calm down Doc, relax. First what do we know about imps?"

I was half expecting Gwen would be the one to answer since she always kept popping us with quirky fun facts of the wizarding world, instead Doc answered me perfectly.

"The Imp is a magical creature found only in Britain and Ireland. The height of the Imp is considered comparable to that of the pixie, between six to eight inches, but that is where the physical similarities end. The Imp cannot fly like the Pixie, nor is it as brightly coloured."

"The Imp's diet consists mainly of insects. They also delight in pelting Wizard Crackers and other small projectiles at anybody that they wish to torment. Imp breeding habits are like the Pixie's, but their young hatch fully formed."

"While rather unthreatening, an Imp can nonetheless be dispatched rather easily by anyone, by throwing back Wizard Crackers that it throws, or using a Knockback Jinx to daze it, and then caging it, or throwing it into a Gnome hole." he answered a bit hastily but with what I know, a perfect encyclopedia worthy answered that got my jaw dropped.

"Doc...how do you do that?"

"Can we answer that after we get rid of the imps?" he whimpered some more.

I looked back at the situation at class, some imps decided it was fun trying kids together. One decided to be chased around after stealing a poor kid's wand, I then found myself drawn back to Professor Rose who was happily scribbling on her parchment. Occasionally whipping out crackers from letting the imps distracting her.

I draw myself back under the table, "Okay so we know they like throwing crackers…"

"Wizard Crackers."

"Whatever, and to get rid of them we needed a Knockback Jinx right?"

"Yeah, but with this many imps. Even if you stunned one of them, the others will immediately attack you." Gwen observed from her spot. I sinked that information down, and groan. Gosh, if only Annabeth was here, she would have come up a perfect strategy by now. Sev would have know what spell for this kind of situation too.

"Any ideas?"

Their troubled face was all the answer I got, I then glanced back at the chaos and spotted one noticeable Ravenclaw who managed to stunned one of them before being bombarded by a few other imps. And somehow, the answer that dawned on me was much simpler.

"Doc, Gwen, you both know the Knockback Jinx right?"

They both looked taken aback by my sudden question but nodded nonetheless. I whipped out my wand and the message was clear, "Percy! Didn't we say you'll only get overwhelmed? Look what happened to May!" We made to turned back once more and now the Ravenclaw Girl- May had her pigtails tied around her chair then turned back to my friends.

"Which is why you're going to watch my back, simple no?"

It was amusing seeing a contrast of reactions in that moment. Gwen didn't react much with only her eyes only widen, while Doc gawk and was looking horrified at my suggestion.

"M...me…? Us…? What if we messed up Percy? What if our spells don't work properly? What if we...Gwen you're doing it?!" he almost cried when he looked beside to find Gwen, her wand ready, and was halfway standing along with Percy.

She shrugged, "Hey, it's not like we're going up against werewolves. So no harm in trying."

The two of us then looked down at Doc expectantly, and from the pleading soft gaze from us both, he relented and took a stand beside us. "Can I at least just put the stunned imps back to the cage?"

I rolled my eyes and nodded before before beginning to stunned one imp. As on cue, three other imps took notice and began to charge at me but Gwen managed to cover me nicely. Doc hastily picked up the imps and put them back in the cage but that only seemed to warrant a bigger target to Doc than to us. So me and Gwen had to shield him from the other imps. I took notice one imps was still dragging a poor student wands so I stunned it. Grabbed the wand. Then threw it to the grateful Ravenclaw who's been busy chasing it.

"Think you could give us a hand?"

He nodded and shifted to standing beside me before beginning to stunned more imps alongside of me.

"By the way, the name's- _flipendo-_ Percy, what's yours?"

He stunned another imp before glancing sideway to me, "John Dawlish, I'd say nice to meet you. But I'd be lying right now." He dodge a book being thrown at him before lashing back with another jinx.

"Well, let me just say thanks for helping us out."

"No pro-Bloody hell, _flipendo_ -No problem Percy, for a Washout you're pretty cool."

I groaned while trying to target this one tricky imp that's very light on his feet, "I see my reputation preceded me, I should really try practicing my Jinx on Peeves next time."

"Do it. No one likes him and you would be doing a service to a lot of people, believe me."

After a while, Doc quickly made sure all the imps were back on the cage before they could got up, leaving four exhausted students, a room full of leftover chaos, and possibly traumatized kids.

Professor Rose slide her chair away and got up, her face stayed neutral yet I caught the amused glint in her eyes. With a wave of her wand, the disorganized chairs and other stationary was placed back into place, as if the room wasn't ransack by a couple of imps few seconds ago.

"Well, not bad for a first year I'd say. Even some seniors classes has difficulty in rounding up all their designate creatures." She informed the four of us, "Congratulation, five points for each of you. Now, I'll give all of you five minutes to gain your bearing before we'll talk about more about imps."

"Can't she have done that before she set them off to us?" I heard Doc grumbled irritatedly.

I pat him in the back, "You did fine Doc." I reassured him, "I have a few questions later but right now, let's go back to our chair." Doc nodded silent, a frown still marred on his face.

"You mean how I could draw out a complete paragraph of the imp section of our book?"

I nodded. Doc tried to avoid it as we tried to take notes on our lesson but never truly letting go as we talked at every chance we had.

"I have a photographic memory okay," he admitted.

"Photographic memory?"

"Meaning I can remember everything I see and hear and never ever forget it, not even if I wanted to."

"So all you have to is see and hear things once and you would remember it for the rest of your lives?"

"Yeah. My brain is no different with a library. You could shelves all the things you don't need and read it word to word when you need it."

My eyes widen that I found someone else with the same genius skill as Ella. "That is...convenient, you would have no problem in school work and can do every spell you know"

Doc groaned, as if dreading this topic, "That's why it bugs me that I can't do spells well."

I narrowed my eyes at his admission, "You can't?"

"Well...actually I can but most of the time I can't. Whenever I'm pressure to do it and while someone is watching me. I get so nervous all I could let out is sparks. I'm pretty useless that way."

From his words, it became clear why Doc was so hesitant fighting off imps with the rest of us. He didn't know if he would fail and didn't want to do it in front of us, that I can understand. I find that peculiar that he could know every spells in existence if he learned it yet can't use it very well.

"Hey, don't be like that. From what I hear, all you have to do is get over your stage fright and you'll be as powerful as Dumbledore."

It feels like telling him to be President of England (which is impossible since England doesn't have president) from how shocked of a look his face was making, like he couldn't believe anyone would put him in the same platform as the most powerful wizard known to date. I think he would have burst out laughing if we weren't in class. But he took one look at how serious I was and somber.

"How...how could you say like that for sure?"

My mind began to remind me of Frank and how unsure and shy he was at the beginning before becoming Praetor. How Grover who even I thought was weak now became one of the Cloven Elder and was one of the bravest Satyr I know. The childish naive Tyson who became the general of cyclops army after helping defeating Typhon.

I gave Doc a knowing smile while patting his back, "You'll be surprised Doc, sometimes the greatest mind can come from the most unexpected person."

* * *

 **AN: Yes, it's not really the whole Marauder's prank. Think of this as the unofficial Marauder's prank started by those two Rascal. For those who think if the prank was a bit extreme. I'd like to remind that they only hex the broom to be out of control and not send it to the Forbidden Forest. Besides, they were sure the Professor would quickly rescue them and any serious injury are (usually) easily remedied with magic and since they've never been to the forest, they don't know how seriously dangerous the creatures living there. Besides, who would imagine Sev and Percy would run for their lives from being chased by a herd of Hodags.**

 **And in case some of you thinks Sev reaction was overacting or OOC. I made him react that way since he was seriously thinking he was close to dying because of a couple of gits and was then confronted an impossible scene of a guy taming a unicorn that's usually only partial with a woman's touch. So adrenaline and common sense betraying kind of makes him snap.**

 **Also, I've become aware some concern how Percy will ever be friend with James. Now rest assured that I have special plan for them. James is a great bloke, but right now I won't compromise his young character as a little shit. He has his moment, trust me but I don't want to sugarcoat his bullying behavior and that his action became an integral part of Severus's life. So for the most early chapter, don't expect any bromance between them.**

 **Okay, what else should I address...OH YES!**

 **THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!**

 **Over 100 followers now and I'm so happy. Happy Me thank you all for enjoying my story and for the love you give in your reviews :)**

 **Please keep that coming and don't hold back for any criticism as well. I would like very much to find a way to make this story better.**

 **Ta and keep R &R!**


	14. Act I: Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: An Eye For an Eye, a Prank for a Prank.**

 **Words: 6,043**

 **Recap:** Turns out one of my impulsive stupid plan that got me stuck in the Forbidden Forest made me impressive enough for Professor McG to scout me as a quidditch player. Not sure I should do it though.

* * *

"Alright Percy, spill it. How do you do it?"

The groaned I made couldn't be louder than it is. Sev had still not let go of what happened yesterday when I talked to the unicorns. Oh I tried to change the subject by bringing up about being made a quidditch player or bringing out his favorite subjects but Sev didn't budge the topic. Lily looked just as interested and let Sev went on with his rant and questioning.

"Do what exactly?" I tried feigning innocent.

"Percy, don't deny any longer. I know you have something to do with those unicorns."

"Even if I did- which I'm not saying I am - did it ever occur to you that, I don't know, I wanted it to stay secret?"

"Why would you even want to keep secrets with me, you're my best friend!"

' _That has nothing to do with one another!'_ I wanted to yell but bit down my lips at the last second. It's true I don't like hiding things from my friend but there should be boundaries here. Although, him admitting me as his best friend should be something I be gratified but I'm not feeling it when he's using it against me.

"You know I'm entitled to my secrets right Sev? Just because I don't tell you everything doesn't make you any less of a friend to me."

"Well yeah, but that would mean you don't trust us with your secret and you know it wouldn't change anything even if you tell us right?"

Oh, it would change a lot of things between us.

Heaving a breath, I considered my options and decided he wouldn't let this go if I at least don't give him a satisfied answer, "Fine, I'll tell but it has to be only between us three okay?"

Lily nodded vigorously while Sev leaned in closer. I held back a sigh before whispering my revelation and stretched out the silence a second longer. "I can speak horses."

I know, a bit anti-climatic.

But at least I'm not lying!

Lily looked - unsure how to take in a new aspect of my ability, while I expected Sev to look at me incredulously, instead he feel in deep thought. Looking solemn as he rubbed his chin.

"Is that something passed down in your family?"

I blinked in surprise at his question and how he could possibly come up with that because in a way, it is. "Yeah actually, how do you know?"

Sev crossed his arm and was expressive of his disappointment. "Is that all, seriously Percy you're making a big deal of your ability. You're not the only one who can talk to animals."

Now that took me by surprised, "Really?"

Sev nodded in affirmation, "Yeah, I know this famous legend from the Slytherin House. They say that Salazar Slytherin, one of the four founder of Hogwarts, had wanted the school to only admitted pure-blooded wizard only. The other three founder didn't agree with his view and led him to cut ties with them. However, he didn't left without a parting gift. He created a secret chamber within the school that could only be open by his heir, where it holds a dreadful beast that he had hope would hunt down all the muggleborn in school."

Lily gulped at the story, and I wouldn't blame her for feeling self-conscious of being a muggleborn all of a sudden.

I thought through that story and found myself asking, "And...what does that have anything to do with me talking to horses?"

"Salazar Slytherin and his ancestry could talk to snakes, they called that skill Parseltongue."

"Get out!"

The two looked confusingly at me before I slapped my forehead when I realized the cultural and time difference, "It's American expression for 'No kidding?!'"

They looked like they want to question that expression but Sev continued instead, "It's not a joke, I don't know if his family line had died out over the years. I do know they can do parseltongue if he or she is a wizard with his bloodline and most likely the skill that helps find the chamber. Your ability aren't that different, just that it works on horses instead."

"Is there a reason why you wanted to hide it so much?" Lily had ask me.

I looked away from her wit a sheepish look, "Well...doesn't it sound weird, talking to horses? I don't see anyone else can talk to animals."

"Who cares what everyone else think, you're different, that just makes you more special rather than others who thinks they are!" Sev reassured me, but there was a hit of contempt in it. Most likely he had a person in mind for that.

"Sure, but try not to spread it alright. I don't want to give people more reason to talk about me than they already have."

Sev pursed his lips but relented, and decided to continue practicing his spells along with us, but mostly making sure I don't flunk in my next lesson. As funny as my failure are, Lily did not appreciate that douse of water I shoot at her on our last class.

When it was almost time for dinner, we went to the Great Hall at the same time James and Sirius did. All of us froze to take time glaring at one another, including Lily who heard what really happened back at their flying lesson.

"You boys have anything to say?" Lily asked to the two Gryffindor boys. Her tone was even despite her own demanding glare she had on them.

They both exchanged look with one another before they split into identical eager grin. "I'm afraid we're not sure what you're talking about Evans," James said.

"Yes, what is it that we need to say exactly?" Sirius followed up.

My glare hardened at them, "Oh I don't know, maybe saying sorry for almost killing off Sev should be a start."

The two began to look confused, "Do you even have proof that we have anything to do with it?"

"Don't play dumb, I obviously saw you waving your wand." I accused them but they didn't seem to look worried.

"Then I don't know what to say than you must have jumped to conclusion that I waving my wand. And Sirius doesn't seen to have anything to do with it yet you pointed at the two of us. Are you sure you're not making this up for yourself?"

The three of us gawk at him at the words we had used on him being used against us, unsure what to make of this.

The two Gryffindor Boys smirked before going in the Great Hall with one last parting shot. "Later Snivellus… Prissy…"

Their laughter had left us stunned in shock before any word could get out from any of us.

"Did they just…"

"I think they did..."

"They just imitate what we did to them!"

Oh I was really mad that they just got us a taste of our own medicine, but I have to say 'Kudos to them!'

And the nickname 'Prissy' has been awhile since someone (cough Clarisse cough) called me that. I guess all jerks think alike, though I do feel a bit homesick from it.

But no way I'm going to let them have the last laugh.

"Sev...those hexes you know are beginning to sound tantalizing to use."

"What a coincidence, I was just thinking the same."

"Oh no you don't." Lily made her warning voice. She even made sure to pull our ears so we would listen, "You two are not going to hex anyone, I won't stand that you lower ourselves to their standard and get yourself in trouble!"

"Hey, they started it! Besides, I just think practicing hexes is only reliable with a life target to it."

"Severus!"

"...Fine," Sev relented.

"Good, now those two doesn't deserve to waste our time of the day so behave boys." She urged us to have dinner and forget them but it was proving difficult when they kept giving you triumph look on throughout the time. Now, mentally I may be seventeen, but I'm not above revenge against a couple of brats.

Once we got to our table, and older boy came and forced himself beside me, flashing his blinding white teeth. He opened his mouth but i cut him off before I could say anything. "Edward, I'm really flattered and all, but I've said it before, I'm not interested in quidditch."

"Come on Percy. It's not everyday you get praises from Professor McGonagall, especially on quidditch. At least try it out before you decide on anything!"

I didn't say anything and I had to admit, I'm actually pretty weak against pressure and it must have caught on to Edward if he was this persistent on me.

"Look Mate, you should know by now that Hufflepuff aren't really the best at everything. We're pretty much laid back people but that doesn't mean we don't try our best at things. This is my last year in Hogwarts and for once as Captain, I want to win the Quidditch Championship Cup and you'll be like our secret weapon."

...Okay, totally unfair. This guy is trying to guilt trip me on joining him.

I tried to change my tone so he would hesitate on bringing me. "Don't you hear what people say about me? I'm the Washout remember? I'll probably just mess up your game if I join you."

"Hey, we've been placed last place these couple of years. I doubt you could make things any worse for us. That's why to win we need a little bit of a wildcard on our side."

I wanted to say no. Wanted him to stop pestering me. But it was beginning to feel harder saying no to a guy who wanted you so badly. Most of my life had been a reminder I'm a disaster waiting to happen because of who I am, and sometimes life as a demigod made me think that if things would have been better if I wasn't born. If my life had been an inconvenience. I clearly has just as many failures or more as much as my success and I don't think that's something to boast at.

It's been awhile since someone actually rely on me because of me. Not the ' _Prophecy Child_ ' or ' _The Son of the Sea God_ ' Just plain old Percy-or more like Troublemaker Percy the way Edward seem to made me out.

Which make his persistence to be that much harder to refuse.

I bit my lip, and tried to think of a way to better refuse him when both Gwen and Doc ran up to my side. Gwen covered my mouth while Doc gave him my answer on my behalf without my say.

"He'll gladly take up that position." Gwen cut in with a thumbs up, "Don't worry, he won't let you down."

Edward eyes glimmered enthusiastically despite my frown and the struggle I made from both their combined effort to hold me down.

"That's great. I'll tell Professor Sprout right away, see you at the practice field tomorrow Percy and...oh! And by the way my friends call me Ted."

That's great, I was beginning to feel uncomfortable at calling him that name without the image a certain sparkling vampire in my head. The movie really made me laugh how inaccurate they make out vampires to be.

I pulled away her hand again and glared at Gwen. "Really? You had to do that?"

She shrugged with a too-innocent grin she wore. "You weren't going to agree so we had to make you join somehow."

"Oh gee...maybe because I'm not too keen in joining, ever thought of that?"

Gwen flinched at my tone but she didn't look ready to give up on me yet. "Look… Percy… I know you have misgiven about this and it's understandable that you think a first year like you wouldn't be able to go far. But have faith in yourself." She held down my shoulder with a strange look on her face. "Do not be discourage from this."

" _Gweeeen…"_

"Shushed, listen! I know this is hard for you take in but you have a gift Percy! With you in our quidditch team, we might actually have a chance for the Quidditch Cup."

I huffed, and shook my head incredulously from what she says and looked back at her. "Do you really want Hufflepuff to win that badly?"

"I do." Gwen finally admitted, "I don't have much hope for the team, but if you could pull our house to the top then I'm willing to do anything here and that includes dragging you in."

Well despite her feelings being one-sided, at least she's honest about it.

"You agree with this?" I asked Doc. Who shrugged his shoulder with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Percy, but I have to be honest. I agree that I don't want our house being the last all the time, and if we...or you could do something about it." He gave me a pleading look alongside with Gwen with their round glisten eyes, making me groaned.

"You're not making this easy for me."

"Then we're doing our job right." Gwen knowingly grin.

I couldn't help but tug a fond smile from my lips,

 **. . .**

Sometime at break, I slide beside Sev as he read his usual 'light' reading in the library. "So, any ideas how we're going to get back at them?" I softly asked him.

Sev turned from his book and raised an eyebrow at me, "You were serious about it?"

I shrugged, "We could just leave them be, they're not _that_ worth it. At the same time I don't think that would stopped them picking on us you know? Jerks like them are everywhere and you need to let them know that if they do pick on us, we aren't going to make it easy for them."

Sev bit his lips, struggling to find the right words how bad of an idea this is while weighing his option. "Percy… if we get found out then we're going to in trouble. I'm not going to risk my house points for the likes of them and Lily told us not to bother them. It's smarter for us to just leave them be and report them when they do break the rule."

"I like to agree with you Sev, but trust me when I say those types of guys knows how to play around the rules. They can get creative that way."

"And you know this...how?"

I made a knowing smirk and Sev didn't ask further, but he did grumbled something around the line ' _How are you not a Slytherin?'_ Afterall _,_ I do have enough experience being the other end of the beating and while I never started the fights, I do make sure to end it. Sev didn't look like he like my plan, he is a stuck up for rules and Lily after all, but my words began to cracked his facade.

"Come on Sev, Lily doesn't have to know. Don't you want to try out any funny hex or curse on them?"

"All the time," he grumbled. He wasn't agreeing to the prank directly but it was as good as I can get.

Discussing hexes and jinxes with Severus Is always a good way to get him out of his brooding mood. In hindsight, I should have been worried that a kid would love talking about deforming people with magic so much, but I spent my time around campers cursing for fun and Nico's impressive necromancy that it all seemed harmless fun to me and it was.

I have to say, it was but a simple prank. I'm not as creative as the Stoll brothers nor as much experience in pranks but that changed after this event.

By lunch the next day, we made sure we hid behind a pillar among the hallways, just out of sight from the students that walked up and down the moving stairways. On cue, when both James and Sirius together were climbing up to their next class, the two of us hex them together and watched in glee how their legs started dancing.

They looked confusingly at one another but their feet were already got themselves tumbled down the stairs. They tried climbing up, but their feet weren't helping them much, nor were the moving stairs that just confused them where to go.

After snickering a moment longer, together, Sev and me walked toward our class, passing the two dancing Gryffindors holding tightly at the stair railings with a smirk.

"Nice moves James, but you should take some more dancing lesson to brush it up."

The two gaped at me before giving me a heated glare that I wasn't really worried about. They were about to retort, possibly with some name calling, bu Sev took the initiative to make their hands slip off the railings, making them tumble down some more.

I high-fived Sev, who look just as satisfied as me and knowing they wouldn't try anything without fearing retaliation from our side.

However, I was too drunk with satisfaction and turned oblivious to one fact about them.

Sirius and James are both incredibly stubborn and sore-losers.

It was a few days afterward in the morning, that both Sev and I gotten present from anonymous sender via owl, I don't know it was either the owl or the sender's intention to drop it off on my head. We didn't notice we got it at the same time off course, otherwise we would have known it was suspicious. So imagine our surprise, when we innocently opened it and got a poof of white powder on our faces, making us stark white and eliciting laughter from around our table.

I didn't miss the snickering and the small high five the two suspect of this prank had made.

We could have brushed it off had it just been that. Instead, we had to suffer the rest of the day scratching our faces and the rest of our bodies until our rash was visible and the teacher sent us away to meet Madame Pomfrey.

Turns out wizards do have itching powder in their disposal.

There was something a bit ominous as two first year were silent, knowing what we had in each other's mind while watching over the white ceiling of the infirmary.

"You're thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked Sev without looking away from where I'm staring.

"Payback," he replied evenly.

So as you might suspect, when the days rolled out. Within the compounds of the school, not much notice from the rest of the school. A prank war was happening as the pranks itself became more elaborate as time goes on.

Severus and I started retailing again, this time with their own game. Not with owls though, but with a hand given gift passed on to them to lessen suspicion and it went well if the make-up they had on their faces the whole day was any more evident. Half the teachers looked unsure to either ask them about it or just let it go.

Then they got their own payback on us. The next day, we both found ourselves giving out farting noises wherever we sat. People began to catch on the pattern exchange between the peculiar group of pairs for the past weeks yet wizards are pretty thick to realize what was going on.

It was when Sev and me was devising a revision of dungbombs for us to throw at them. I was honestly satisfied with just making them gagged with the smell of human waste but Sev seemed delighted on making a much worse bomb than it already is.

We both waited around the corner, a ball of dungbomb in each of our hands. Waiting a bit excitedly for the chance to strike. We were so focused on what was coming, it was easy to take by surprise by a familiar scolding tone came from behind us

"What are you two doing?"

We jumped in panic from it until we both realized who the voice belonged to and turned.

"Well?" Lily arched an eyebrow, fishing an answer from us.

While I was trying to find a bad excuse I could come up at the top of my head (Let's face it, impromptu lying is not my thing) while Sev began babbling senseless that doesn't make us look any better. Lily glared harder, daring us to try and lie our way out to her.

I sighed relentlessly but then grin when an idea popped in my mind, "If you must know Lily, me and Sev were actually about to prank a couple of Jerks with a dungbomb in our on going prank war, care to join us?"

Sev briefly looked horrified at my admission, but mostly confused. He knew I wouldn't just confessed as easily as I did. Lily on the other hand had her jaw dropped in shock and whisper shouted at us with a clear disapproval on her face, "Prank wa- Are you two mad?! Are you trying to get yourself in trouble?! What do you think will happened once the professors find out?!"

"The worst they'd do would either be cutting our points or detention." I shrugged, not seeing the point. At least I get in trouble in something I'm asking for, there's a strange comfort there than getting in trouble for something I'm not even sure I did wrong. Lily groaned and grounded the heel of her palm to her forehead. "Look, I know you don't approve of this but you can't say you're not enjoying the mess we made for them."

Lily tried not to react, but the slight twitch at the side of her lips didn't escape my notice and her shoulder trembled from repressed laughter. "Okay, I admit they were a bit funny. Doesn't mean I have to like what you're doing."

"Even if…" I dangled the object on my hand temptingly in front of her. "...you get your chance to prank them yourselves?"

Lily held her hand up with a pointed look, slowly backing away from the prank item, "Oh no, you're not dragging me into this."

"Not even when you get to see them painted in pink from head to toe?"

She arched an eyebrow and her body betrayed her by leaning closer to us. "Really?"

Her interest seemed to be the only invitation Sev need to start rambling, "Uh… no, not really actually. It makes the target painted brown just as it make them stink like crap the whole day but I say the color is close second. We just need to wait for them to come here since we made a false notice to them that Professor McGonagall wants to query them about a bathroom incident they were suspected to be involved."

"They either were or weren't involved, but it's believable enough reason to make them moving." Sev supplied in the end.

On cue, I heard their footsteps and decided to shove the brown circular object to her and pushed her to the edge of the corner, urging her with a smirk. I wasn't sure what got over me, maybe because I wanted Lily to loosen up, maybe I just wanted her to get involved so she wouldn't rat us out despite how unlikely it was. Whatever the reason of my spontaneous decision, Lily flailed around the dungbomb like she was handling a hot potato. Unsure what to do and didn't want to be seen handling it. She looked back at me who was already stepping back, dragging Sev along, arching an eyebrow to see what she decide to do with it.

As the footsteps became that much clearer, I could see on her face the added pressure on her and did the first thing she must have had in her panic addled mind: she threw it.

And hit it straight right to- _not_ James and Sirius.

Oh they were there alright, but from the looks of things, they were being drag by the collar by a light blond haired teen that got hit face first with the dungbomb, coating him in brown.

The air itself froze at the comical situation we got into. Lily froze from her throwing position with eyes round as saucer, James and Sirius were both looking up at him with mouth agape, Sev was reeling between defending Lily and finding ways to escape.

Me? Well I was more confused at how overreacted everyone was. I mean, it's just one guy, it's not like he could make things any worse for us.

The guy in one smooth motion, let go of the two boys he was holding and wipe away the paint from his eyelids revealing his bright blue eyes. Despite the ridiculous look he had, it didn't stop him from looking like a guy with a stick up in his butt. Especially when he showed me an all too familiar disdain look I'm so used to from people and gods alike.

That one glance is enough to tell I definitely am not going to like this guy, that's for sure. I heard Sev squeak beside me when he locked eyes with him, "Lu...Lucius! Wha...what brings you here?" Sev had gone paler if that was even possible,

"Hmm, Sev, who's that?" I asked him discreetly.

"That's my house's Prefect!" he whisper shouted me.

Ah.

I take that back, he can make everything worse for us.

"Ah, Severus was it? I was just dragging these two knob heads from a dealing I overheard they had with Peeves for a certain prank they had on mind and was about to send them to the Head of Gryffindor house for the Professor to deal with. Seems to me, they aren't the only twits here that's up to no good."

Lily finally snapped out of her shock and began to vigorously apologized to him repeatedly as she mumbled out some semi-coherent explanation, and was followed by a muffled snickering from her fellow Gryffindors, James even had the gall to give her a thumbs up.

It finally dawned on Sev how it may look like to him and walked between his Prefect and best friend. "I know what it looks like, but Lily isn't at fault, she only got dragged into this."

"The who's at fault that should take responsibility for this?"

Sev looked unsure as his eyes darted around until it fixed on me and didn't hesitate a second longer before throwing me to the wolves. "It's Percy idea!" he pointed at me.

Lily was either too mad at me for giving her the dungbomb or just wanted to reach whatever rope that could save her and concurred with him, "Yup, it's Percy's idea!"

"Yes, it was my idea!"

Okay, so admitting guilty wasn't the best course of action but it's the truth, and like I said before the detention in Hogwarts are quite tame from what I'm used to. The only thing it could kill me is from sheer boringness so taking the fall and getting in trouble really wasn't anything new to me.

"To be fair, you weren't the target," I said hopefully defusing the tension but the unamused frown he wore told me it didn't help me the slightest.

"I don't care if you were targeting a Professor or a Dark Wizard you bumbling peasants, I am a prefect and most of all a Malfoy and I deserve respect from immature first years like you," he sneered.

It took a herculean amount of effort not to roll my eyes at him, he wasn't making himself anymore dignified when he looked and smell like crap. I wasn't going to say that, and it had almost slip my tongue if Sev hadn't given me a warning look followed by a hard nudge.

"Try watching your tongue Percy," He hissed, "You do not want to anger a Pureblood, especially not a Malfoy." I would have asked him what was the big deal with that name had I hadn't been interrupted.

"And you!" Lucius pointedly glared at Sev, making him sweatdropped nervously, "Severus is it? I heard about a brilliant First Year that's been giving Slytherin much awarded points."

It was a sudden offhand comment of his achievement that Sev scratched his cheek awkwardly at his impressed tone. The two Gryffindor boys saw his demeanor and one made a gagged gesture while the other mouthed the word 'Suck-up' Lucius might have realized this if the tightening of his hand around their collar was any sort of sign.

I would have smirked smugly at them had Lucius didn't open his mouth and prove to be a bigger prick than them.

"Seeing as you're only drag in this mess I could turn a blind eye for you, but I advise that you pick better 'acquaintance' than a Washout Duffer and a silly little Mudblood."

The last term he uttered were at lost for me and Lily but I knew from his disdain tone that it was an insult, and the fact he tried to 'advise' Sev to stay away for us put him in the top ten of 'The List of Huge Pricks' and I have pretty long list inside of those so getting into top 10 is impressive enough.

The reaction from Sev, James, and Sirius surprised us both equally. Severus made a mix of horror and shock from his face before gritting his teeth from suppressed fury he would always reserved for his Dad. James and Sirius has a more visible uproar as they began thrashing under his grip, their eyes gleamed in fury and disgust. James even went as far as stepping on the guy's foot. Causing the elder teen to grunt and released them both.

"How dare you even say that!" said Sirius.

"She doesn't deserve that and you have no right to say that to her!" James follow up.

Wow. Sev, James, and Sirius on the same side?! My eyes widen in surprised at the sight as I never expect to see them in agreement alongside with Lily, who looked fairly uncomfortable at being the main subject that she barely knew what was going on. Considering the situation, I was sure whatever he had say was awfully bad.

The angry words barely making a dent to his form, he just let the words went over his head and be done with it.

"I expect a behavior nothing less from her fellow mongrel house so I'll take 20 point for each of you. Perhaps you'd like to repeat what you said so I can cut a few more points out of you."

That did it. That word hit a nerve out of the two and I knew an incoming fist fight when I see one. Thinking quickly, I reached out for Sev's second dungbomb and threw it straight at his face once more. My action did its job and broke the tension surrounding us and was back feeling gobsmacked at the situation.

"You weren't expecting it? Sorry, you've been saying a lot of stuff with whatever you want that I just kept hearing your ugly face asking for another round of dungbomb"

I heard a stifled laughter coming from Sirius, James had to slightly kick him to shut him up. Too late though, I know I can be funny when I want to be. And Annabeth was sure I have a bad sense of humor. Lily was leveling me with a various degree of horror and Sev...well, he looked like he wasn't sure what to make of me.

"Oh you'll pay dearly for that Jackson," he nearly snarled at me. But he kept his voice even, as if getting a rise from him was unbecoming for someone like him.

Unluckily for him, I enjoyed snapping arrogant prick like him.

"By what exactly, cutting my house point?! Please do so, I want to know how much worth it was painting your snotty little nose."

Despite his face was colored brown, I sensed the reddening flushed face while feeling the shame and anger mixed in him, keeping my glare evenly at him, undeterred by his effort to look intimidating.

I was smirking the whole way when he didn't took any points from me and urged me to let Professor McGonagall handle my punishment. He went to have a long wide rant with her about me being 'disrespectful to the Prefect title and his Malfoy name' which I don't even care and just let my ADHD mind wandered around her office. I noticed that his anger for me had made me the villain plot of his tale with Sev and Lily not even being in his 'report' other than telling her about my 'goons' which was hilarious thought that I would even have goons to serve me. That would turn out to be a disastrous idea to have because I'll definitely use them for the most mundane thing like buying me coke or carrying me around when I'm lazy.

My punishment was decided that I would have a month time working together with Professor Sprout in taking care of the Greenhouse. If she thinks handling life-living life-plants that could potentially bite your nose off was a better sort of punishment then just taking points, she knows her way around students.

When dinner finally came, I was surprised to find Lily arguing with Sev. They weren't doing it conspicuously, but when my gaze saw then both and found the familiar frown on their faces when they're arguing.

It ended with Lily turning her heel and slapping Sev with her long red hair before stalking off to her table.

I arched an eyebrow curiously at the scene before making my way next to Lily, ignoring the unwelcoming stare of another house in their table. I didn't need to prod her to know what was on my mind.

"I asked Sev what Malfoy had said when he called me…" she shuddered, a look of distaste as he tried uttering the word, "...mudblood. He didn't quite get to answer me while looking at me with his guilty puppy look until Sirius answered me for him."

"What did he say?"

"He told me...it was disgusting term to call a muggleborns like me. Meaning dirty blood or common blood he said. Severus didn't say anything more, but I guess it's pretty bad that even jerks like them care what I was called."

"So it's a racial slur, should have known. Those bigots are everywhere." I looked back at Lily, fiddling with her food like she lost her appetite and knew the problem wasn't just that. "What did you argue with Severus?"

Her spoon stilled, and she put it down with an angry huffed. "He said it wouldn't make a difference."

"Sorry, what?"

"That day, he said that being a muggleborn shouldn't matter to me. That it wouldn't make a difference."

Realization finally dawned on me, "You're upset he lied."

"All this time, I thought it didn't matter where I came from. That all those leering look I caught was just my imagination and they weren't actually demeaning me. He could at least warn me so I wouldn't feel stupid now."

She started stabbing the few leftover potatoes on her plate. Can't say I don't know how she feels, I remembered the first and second time around I change school. Determined to be good and not cause trouble, hoping things would be different...better even. I was a lot more optimistic back then before learning I was a magnet for trouble and no one cared to see me as more than just a troublemaker.

"You know he didn't mean anything bad right?"

She heaved a sigh and looked at me with sad eyes, "I know Percy. But I thought at least he would defend me back then, maybe I'm more upset about that."

"Hey." I bumped her shoulder with mine, "You know he cares about you right? He's not the most emotionally expressive guy out there. Otherwise he would have snapped long ago to his dad."

She tilted her head thoughtfully before a small smile slowly break, "Too true Percy, too true."


	15. Act I: Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: And Remember Kids! Never Follow a Strange Blue Fire!**

 **Words: 3,847**

 **Recap:** Ha! Pranking James and Sirius was fun, but pranking Lucius was hilarious. Unfortunately, he had made himself in the Top 10 Jerk List I had for calling Lily a racial slur. Anyway, while I had my fun time in Hogwarts, I think it's about time something bad will happened. Circe will make her move. By then, could I handle it?

* * *

Afterward, there was a brief break on our Prank War between James and Sirius with us. We both weren't quite in it as the last failed prank damped our mood. Oh, but don't think this is the end. All you need is the right motivation and I'll bet the war would start back up, that's just how much we both don't like one another and wouldn't passed the chance to embarrassed them.

Well, I won't. I'm just dragging Sev for the ride. He enjoyed the pranks but wouldn't have join in on - how he says it - the marvel act of a child that's beneath his intelligence.

It was two-three days later. After a long day from quidditch practice, day turned to night, and sleep finally took me into a late night dream that I never look forward to. My vision was overtook by my usual demigod nightmare.

I was inside an old rundown room, the smell of mould and dust filled the air, spiders made nests on every corner of the room. The moonlight and the streetlamp outside gave it a dim lightning in a sort of stereotypical haunted house vibe.

"And you are sure that this plan of yours would work?" A voice from behind made me turn. The darkness shadowed the face of the owner of the voice and could only make out his tall figure. His voice was hard and cold.

"Yes, Dark Lord," said a soft spoken woman. I was too focused on the man that only just noticed the short woman next to him. Her face hidden beneath the hood of her rob. "Now that the seal is broken, I have unleashed the ghost among the students. It won't be long before he will gain his strength."

"And you are sure he would side with us? Because while I do not mind unconventional ally, I'm not too keen with one that's unpredictable as yours."

"Understandable, but I would ask you not to worry as I have an offer for him that I assure he wouldn'tt refuse."

Something hisses near my feet and I jumped as a 12 foot long snake slithering the wooden floor before slowly slithering up and tower the same height as the man. The man doesn't seem to mind as it slither around his shoulder like a scarf. I may not understand much about fashion, but l don't think live snake was the newest fashion statement even on the 70s.

"Then I'll leave it to you, it would also help in putting a seed of chaos in Dumbledore's school."

"As you wish Volde-" the woman's word stopped midway as she began looking back and forth.

I didn't see his face but he looked like he quirked an eyebrow at her, "Is something the matter?"

"It would seem we have a guest within our midst."

The snake hisses right beside his ear. "Nagini doesn't sense any intruder," said the man.

"No, this one has the gift to venture beyond his body. It's an unpredictable and quite a nuisance of a gift."

Before she could even sense me, I was suddenly yanked out of the room. Into a void of mist and found myself breathing heavily. I turned to find Hecate, standing in her blue greek robe and a torch in her hand.

"That was…"

"Circe." Hecate stated, her tone betraying her straight face at the mention of her name. "It would appear she's finally making a move for her plan."

"What was she talking about? Something about ghost and unleashing it in school?"

"I'm sorry Percy, you know the gods can't interfere much with your quest. More so this time even if I want to since even my visions has its limits with Circe involvement."

I brushed her off with a waved of my hand, what does it say for me that I didn't expect anything from a goddess? "Don't worry about it, I never expect anything to be easy. Anything you'd like to say to me since you help pull me out of there?"

She nodded, "Before you wake up Percy Jackson, I have something for you here." Hecate took out a piece of small coal from her torch then threw it at me that I stupidly and reflexy caught. I expected to feel a scorching heat at the palm of my hand, but when I opened my hand I found the blackened and scorched paper slowly turning into a white crumpled one.

I unveil the paper and found the written word _Forsooth_.

I stared at it confused before looking up. "Wha-"

"It's your lucky word for the day." Hecate answered before I could ask. "You might find it useful." Then with a snap of her finger the mist covered her view and I woke up with a jolt.

Afterward, the whole day had been just me practicing spells (blaming Sev and Lily, this is what I get from befriending two overachievers.) and just hang out with my friends with nothing out of the ordinary happening until evening came.

Sev told me being Halloween today, there was going to be a large feast this evening as big as the welcoming feast.

Which mean there would be a heck of alot of food.

Unfortunately, my eagerness to sate my appetite got me over excited and was late to realize I had taken the wrong way from my dorm room, and getting myself lost in result within the long silence corridor. Wind howled through the dim lighted hallways and my steps echoed aloud. Despite the wide hollow place, I couldn't help but feel constricted by the darkness. Walls and pillars surrounded me, in and out looked reversed and it felt like being stuck in a wide maze like but closed off box.

I looked left and right and finding no one was making my nerves jittery. I wasn't scared, I experienced way scarier things than this. But the constricting feeling the school gave me did not help my cause and I might accidentally lashed out.

Until I saw it.

A fire.

A floating blue fire with twice the same of a burning candle light.

Now, I have my fair share of experience of weird stuff. While mysterious floating fire isn't exactly in my top 30, but it does pique my interest a bit.

I walked slowly toward it, being wary for any kind of trap or any signs of it that could harm me. I walked around with interest before realizing there were other blue fire floating almost out of sight.

Looking at them, I felt a bit like a month being mesmerized by the light. Letting my feet move toward the guidance of the fire and my mind was devoid of any thoughts. The fire led me to a corner that had a brighter light just around it, a sudden anticipation swept me mixed with wary. At one side I felt myself being drawn to it and couldn't help but move, but another kept whispering saying ' _Snap out of it!_ '

"Percy!"

The call of my name broke my thought and I turned to find Gwen with two of her friends, "Where are you going? The Great Hall is this way."

I turned to looked back at the floating fire but find that it was gone, leaving me in a dim unfamiliar corridor I don't remember I first find myself lost and no signs of the fire that I almost thought I had imagined it all.

' _Did it help me find my way?'_

I wasn't so sure, but my mind was too muddled up that I just wordlessly followed Gwen to the Hall. I didn't think further when I caught sight of how different it look and how I should have expected for wizards to celebrate Halloween.

A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while a thousand more swooped over the tables in low black clouds, making the candles in the pumpkins stuggetter. The feast appeared suddenly on the golden plates, as it had at the start-of-term banquet.

I sat among my house friends, "Nice to see you joining the party Percy, what took you so long?" Doc asked me.

"Sorry, I got lost in the road of life." Doc didn't think was funny which was a bit sad. "Well I would have missed the feast if those floating fires hadn't show me the way."

"I'm sorry, floating fires? That's weird."

When Gwen reiterate me, I noticed the commotion around the hall stopped. There were still some who are rowdy within their own group and those who kept on eating, but most noticed the frozen stated of the ghosts of Hogwarts and how horror stricken they look.

But I didn't think I had been the cause so I kept talking all the same, "Yeah, there were floating blue fires through the corridors and led me here, know anything about it?"

Gwen scrunched her brows in concentration before her eyes light up in excitement despite not knowing what it is. As if she loves finding mystery surrounding the school and shelving more trivias in her head.

Then a ghost made an ear splitting scream that got most of the occupant winced before floating past the walls. We all watched at his wake in confusion before the Fat Friar appeared before me so suddenly, I jumped.

"Sorry Young Percy, but I must ask did you truly see...a blue fire...floating?" the fear was immanent from his tone but I wasn't sure what it is he was afraid off.

The attention they gave me was unnerving and wished I hadn't open my big mouth, "Uh...yeah, what about it?"

Fat Friar didn't answer me the moment I confirm something dreadful for him. Too busy muttering 'Oh Dear,' over and over again before all the ghosts started an uproar. Flailing around the hall before they followed the first ghost's action and ran-floated through the wall while screaming, "The Will 'o Wisp, the Will 'o Wisp appeared!"

"We're not safe here anymore!" one other cried.

"We're doomed!" another wailed.

They left with those words hanging in the air. No one was in the mood for a party any longer, whispers broke out within the hall and none look ease at the ghost's action. Dumbledore decided that it was time to cease the feast, ask the prefect to take us back to the dorm while they investigate the matter further.

There wasn't definite proof but I would bet my own hair this incident had something to do with Circe. This was the first move she's making and no way I'm letting myself out of the loop of what's happening.

So when Conall had us first years lined up, I sneaked out of the line, and followed behind the teachers. Just out of sight and far enough for me to tailed them. They all followed Dumbledore through the corridor until they stopped on an eagle statue. Dumbledore had called out 'Charmed Choc' before the eagle statue move to reveal a stairway upward.

They all moved and I waited to see if it'll get sealed. Seeing it didn't, I slowly walked up to the stairway as well. Making sure I stayed on the shadow.

". . .the ghosts were out of control like they were the one who had seen a ghost." Percy heard who he recognized was Professor Flitwick's voice.

"Indeed, we never had this kind of situation before." Professor McGonagall expressed her view, "Just what exactly happened there?"

I didn't hear an answer right away but I can somehow imagine Dumbledore brushing his beard, his eyes twinkling while wrapping his thought around the peculiar situation. "I'm afraid I'm as much as in the dark as all of you, I did however had asked the paintings to called out any ghost that passed by to my office in hoped for some answer."

As if on cue, a ghost phases through the wall, and appearing as a man with curly long hair, sporting a large ruff, pair of breeches, a doublet and tunic. His prim mustache and goatee made him even more like someone from Shakespeare's play.

"Aa...Sir Nicholas, so glad you could join us." Dumbledore greeted him.

"I heard you called, I suppose you're wondering about our earlier outburst."

"Yes, what exactly happened? You frighten all the students and now we need explanation!" My Head House almost yelled out.

"Now, now Professor Sprout. Let the man speak out first. Now Nicholas, what were you saying?"

I didn't quite see what he was doing, but obviously he was hesitating to tell him, or most likely terrified. We waited for the answer until he said, "I'm sorry but please don't let this spread to the ghost and other students. Most of the ghost around here are in denial that he's back and already claiming that Percy Lad is a liar, while I can't confirm his return." He gulped, visibly shivered if a ghost could ever do that. "I can't deny the possibility that he's back."

I secretly huffed at the accusation. How rude, they actually think I'm lying?

"Who are you talking about? Who's he? And what's this Will' o Wisp?"

There was an audible gulp from the ghost, and I didn't know ghost can still do that, "It is the proof remain of the cursed ghost was here. One who first brought fear to Halloween. He's Ja-" the ghost sucked on a breath, his head suddenly fell sideways but no one looked surprised at that despite the silence, I decided to dare myself and peek further on the meeting to find a single blue fire floating at their midst. If a ghost could look paler that he is, then Sir Nicholas sure showed me that.

"I'm sorry, but I can't say more. I'm sorry, but please don't ask me more of this and leave me be." Then phasing through from he come from, he left the room lost in thought from his words.

"So what now?" Professor Slughorn asked the faculty.

"Now...we must reassured our students that nothing is amissed for now and we'll be continuing our investigation toward the Will 'o Wisp. Until we are sure what it is and what it meant there's no need to cause panic among them." Dumbledore decided. "Professor Rose, as the Professor of Defense Against the Dark Arts I can leave this case to you, yes? Of course with full cooperation from our teachers."

"Understood Professor Dumbledore, I'll get on it straight away."

Seeing that there's no new information I possibly could get, I step backward only to fumble the steps and fell before catching myself.

"Who's there?"

I cursed and dashed down the stairs and didn't try to hide my rushed footsteps from the teachers. A few of them followed me and kept on my heel, the fact that this castle was confusing while having my thought straight just didn't help me escape from them.

Turning into a corner, I had crashed into someone and my heart sank that I might been caught by Mr. Pringle. Instead, I was greeted by a familiar boy with a Gryffindor tie, he looked skittish while biting his thumb nails and kept glancing around in confusion. I knew immediately he was lost but I had no time to help him.

Instead, I took his hand and pulled him along. Telling him to run. He didn't question me or complaint, which is good but still feel sorry for getting him caught up. I kept taking random turns until I found myself inside the dungeons, the opposite of where my dorm was and knew I just got myself even more lost.

Great job, me. Now I'll either have to turn myself to Old Cat Face and face her wrath or keep running blindlessly.

I'm beginning to consider that this running around isn't worth the effort to avoid detention.

Looking for another way out, I noticed the few portraits hanging around and maybe hoped they'll find a way to escape, or better yet a hiding hole.

So naturally I came up to the only Greek themed portrait that had introduced himself as Mopsus, a Seer from Ancient Greek.

"Hey man, any chance you know any secret hiding place or escape route I could take? Because I really need to use one right now."

Mopsus glared down at me, his blind eyes told me how displeased he was for disrupting whatever portraits do in their spare time.

"Young Half Blood thou come, despite the mocking thee make. What kind of trouble thou make us wake."

Oh yeah, did I mention he talks in rhymes? Typical Child of Apollo, they have their ways on annoying us.

"You can't even sleep, you're a painting! Anyway, I really can't talk right now so can you please just help me?"

"If one must seeks, a place to conceal. Then I shall lead thou there, once my password reveal."

Oh you gotta be freaking kidding me, I don't have time for randomly spewing passwords. The sound of footsteps was getting nearer and their shouts were getting more audible, I panicked and said the first thing that came into my mind, "Forsooth!"

The portrait nodded and clicked open to reveal a secret passage behind the painting, much to my surprise. I didn't let that stunned me longer before scrambling inside.

"Uhm…" I turned to the voice of the mousy kid, who looked hesitant whether to keep following me or not. "Should I...Can I…?"

"What are you waiting for?" I whisper shouted him, "Come on or the teacher will catch you!" I hastily gesture him to come and he compiled, the kid nodded and climbed inside. Just in time for me to close it before the teachers could find any signs of suspicion.

The two of us sigh in relief at finally getting them out of our backs that I turned sheepish to the kid, "Uh, sorry about dragging you in here. I panicked and couldn't let you deal with the teachers by yourself."

The kid smiled from my words, I wasn't sure when he has every right to be annoyed by me. "That's okay, but can I ask why they were chasing you? Oh, by the way I'm Peter Pettigrew."

"Nice to meet you Peter, I'm Percy Jackson. To answer your question well...I may...have...eavesdropped on them in Dumbledore's office."

"You did?! Why? That was mighty reckless!"

"Hey, my turn. Why were you out so late when the others were told to get back?"

Instantly the kid blushes and began fidgeting his sleeves, "I...aaa...may have been in the bathroom a bit too long and miss that notice then...I...got lost. What happened anyway?"

"The ghosts all ran out scared when I mention about floating blue fire, causing a bit of a panic. They called it the Will 'o Wisp. Any idea what it is?"

Peter shook his head in answer and boy do I need one right now. I decided to look around the secret chamber I opened, it was quite spacious and felt more like a secret private study. With bookshelves put against the whole wall but there was only one desk for one to study on. It was thick with dust, a stack of book at one corner, a burned out candle on another, a half opened book, and a quill with its ink. Curiously I tried reading it and was surprised to find what it was written in.

"What is that?" Peter questioned, "I don't recognize those words, are they runes?"

"It's a journal, and they're written in Greek." I flipped the few pages, trying to find some clue that would help me but it was either about mundane stuff, about the writer poetic angst, grocery list (really?) or just unintelligible writing. Some words were blurred, some was forced to be erased and some pages were ripped apart or burned. I glanced on the last few pages and took notice of one peculiar part of the journal that made my heart sink faster than Titanic.

 _Child of Hermes must journey alone,_

 _You shall find what you seek at the base of Titan's home._

 _Immortal apple shall lead new fate,_

 _Or wear a cursed mark that bear your hate,_

It could have been anyone, and heck my head could have just made random connection that it was for Luke. Not wanting to think more of it, heck or even believe it, I skimmed through the next few pages that only led to make my face paler.

 _The hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap,  
A single choice shall end his days._

 _You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze,_

 _The dead, the traitor, and the lost one raise._

 _Wisdom's daughter walks alone,  
The Mark of Athena burns through Rome._

 _A three seater_

 _Bronze fire eater_

Finally I reached the last page, there was a few ripped pages at the end so technically it's not the last, then I took one look at the passage and the first line already prompt me to shut the book up and causing dust to fly.

"Alright, we're done." I said in finality. "I don't think I want to stay in this creepy chamber any longer." I didn't hide the slight panic tone in my voice, and made Peter squirmed uncomfortably to hide his quivering feet. He looked like the kind of guy easily scared so I didn't want to make it harder for the guy.

"Let's just get out of here, I know where the Gryffindor Tower is so I won't mind showing you the way." I reassured him, Peter didn't hide how grateful he was and constantly said thank you despite only doing a small favor.

We watched for any sign of teacher as we strode the corridor, asking a few portraits every now and then to show us where we were until we arrive at the Tower.

"Again, thank you."

"You said that a million times Peter, just don't tell this to anyone else and we'll call it even, okay?"

After a quick farewell, I went off to my own dorm. Ignoring the disapproval cry of Helga's portrait when I came back late and went straight to my room. Off course my roommates Doc, Jean, Edgar, and Cross. They were pretty worried about me except Cross, he was mostly angry I might risk points deducted from the house. That, and how selfish he thinks I've been for going off on my own when I barely could pull my leg for this house but I already tuned him out by then.

I went straight to my bed, looking exhausted that they decided not to ask any question and fell into deep dreams. I wasn't expecting to revisit my memory of that chamber. The words of that last page became clearer and floated on the air, glowing green as it rearranged itself into English.

 _Where foolish fire ignite in number,_

 _The ghost of All Hallow's Eve awakens from slumber._

 _To save lives in the bane of mind,_

 _A lantern's seal must renew its bind._

* * *

 **AN: And the mystery begins here...**

 **Thank you so much for the positive comments and a quick word for some of my reviewers.**

 **demigod. hufflepuff. 5thWaver: Thanks for your review and I'll keep your recommendation in mind, I never saw Ghostbuster though so I might try watching that first. Also, thank you for your kind comment, knowing you love it really brings a smile on me.**

 **And about that soccer and football thing well...how to not confuse the two...but when I wrote football I meant it in** **American term because Percy is...well...American so I had to write it that way. So when I say football, I meant a bunch of guys running into each other and throwing an oval pig skinned ball. (And now that I point it out it makes me wonder. What the hell Americans?! Why do you use a ball using pig skin of all things? That's just ugh...)**

 **Don't take it to heart, I'm just joking. But still...ugh...**

 **DearGuest: Thank you so much for your review. Seeing you loving my work so much motivates me so much. But I can't take the credit to myself. I had help from ThePlotBunnyBreeder and LeftNotRight and I bet they'll be just as happy from your review. I had to re-read PJO series a few times and make sure the writing and character to be consistent so knowing that I nailed it from you truly warms my heart.**

 **I still re-read your review as well because now I can't stop smiling from it along with you guys who PM me.**

 **Keep the love coming Readers so R &R. :)**


	16. Act I: Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: I Fall From the Sky The Sequel**

 **Words: 5,111**

 **Recap:** Remind me never to follow any sort of floating blue fire because then it would result the screaming fear of ghost before they disappeared. Not to mention that I may or may not have read a prophecy about who's behind all this.

A hero can't just take a break now can't he?

* * *

When the next morning came, everybody could only talk about the Ghost's Uproar on Halloween, specifically about the Will 'o Wisps. Being the only who had seen it, I was bombarded with questions about what it is and what it looks like but I was just as clueless as they were.

I knew new rumors were brewing surrounding me, and I had to resist rolling my eyes of being the center of attention all the time. Not just in my own timeline but this timeline too. I swear if there was such thing as the God of Rumors, he has some sort of love-hate relationship with me.

I didn't care though, my mind still reminded me of the prophecy I read at every chance it got. How there was even a prophecy about me when I shouldn't even exist at this timeline, I'm not sure and I don't think I have the brains to cope the reason for it.

The tension around the hall was more visible from the fact the ghosts that usually find roaming around on their day were nowhere to be seen. The only lively ghost around was Peeves and no one was relieved from that fact. Either he doesn't care what kind of danger all the other ghost seemed to know or no one bothered to tell him

It was only after breakfast that Dumbledore himself strut to where I was, followed by Professor McGonagall just behind him.

"Ah, Percy. Hope you have a fulfilling breakfast. It's the most important meal of the day."

"Yes Professor Dumbledore, but...do you need me for something?"

"Actually, I would like us to have a chat in my office if you don't mind."

For a moment, I figured he knew I had eavesdropped on him on the night of Halloween and my mind briefly considered the possible punishment he had for me. I didn't think it was bad enough for expulsion but I certainly did not want to risk experience cleaning up the Slug Pit, washing myself would be a nightmare.

But then I figured, being the only one who say the so called Will 'o Wisp. I nodded then got up to follow him. I felt uncomfortable by the many eyes that were shooting me with curiosity and worried. Yet I kept my eyes out front, walking through the corridor until we reached the gargoyle sculpture I remembered from yesterday.

"Candyfloss." Dumbledore spoke a different password. Revealing the stairs, we climbed up toward Dumbledore's office. I didn't get to see the full view of things so I took this chance to examine what kind of office a wizard would have.

It was a large and beautiful circular room, full of funny little noises. A number of curious silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. The walls were covered with portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses, all of whom were snoozing gently in their frames. I know for a fact they weren't really sleeping though, Mira told me as much portrait don't sleep. There was also an enormous, claw-footed desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby wizard's hat I recognized as the Sorting Hat.

Dumbledore sat on his chair across the desk while Professor McGonagall stood by with her usual stern gaze upon me.

"Care for a lemon drop Percy?"

I shook my head and Dumbledore sigh before taking in the candy for himself.

"What do you need me for Professor?" I went straight to the point.

"Apology for whisking you away Percy," Professor Dumbledore softly said. "But I am very interested on what you saw last night before the feast. Mind telling us the detail of your discovery?"

Confirming my suspicion of why I'm here, I told them everything I know. About when I got lost, what I saw and how I barely could think around it until Gwen called up to me and led me to the hall. McGonagall's eyes turned ever harsher as the story goes on, either she's trying to tell if I was lying or just trying to masked her own worries over me. But I scoffed at the later idea, thinking that would be stupid.

"And you are sure you weren't imagining things?" McGonagall asked for confirmation.

"Positive." I answered firmly.

Dumbledore nodded at my confirmation, "Then Percy, I would very much like to request of you to not to spread what you experienced to others until we figure more of what it is."

"Don't you think it's a bit late with the ghost uproar that happened yesterday?"

"It will cease soon sooner or later as just another rumor flying, no need to cause unrest among our students." McGonagall promptly reply.

I frowned at her statement, "But what if that fire thing turns out to be dangerous? We don't know what it is for sure and if you want to keep them safe, shouldn't they be aware of the possible danger around here?"

Dumbledore had halted from brushing his beard. His eyes twinkling (seriously, how does he do that?) as he regarded me in a bit different light, "I understand where your concerns lies Percy, but like I said we are still investigating what those Will 'o Wisps are and what they represent among the ghost. Hopefully once we know, we would have a solution by then to reassure the students about it."

I couldn't quite agree on their view of pampering the student with obliviousness. Just because they are unsure themselves of what it is, they think students can't handle the fact. I gritted my teeth, knowing it's not my place for me to speak up. I'm just a first year student with barely any knowledge of the wizarding world, not to mention the kind of everyday danger surrounding it.

Relenting to their demand, I nodded. Professor McGonagall looked ready to usher me out when Dumbledore asked her to leave me and him alone for a while, making her taken aback quite a bit. The expression made want me smirk, but I was able to keep my poker face on since honestly, I was a bit confused why he still needed to talk with me.

"Very well, I will be at my Classroom for my first period class." She spoke before ushering herself out of the office. Once she left, silence dawned the room other than mysterious pitter patter noises and the whispering chatter of portraits.

"Now that it's just us two, I presume I'm free to ask why you were sneaking around my office last night?"

I squirmed on my seat, scratching my head sheepishly from being find out. "Sorry, I couldn't help finding out since I'm the one who scared off all the ghosts."

"Understandable, though I must ask you to refrain from spying your teachers next time." Dumbledore with a light air in his tone, "How much did you hear?"

Seeing no reason to play denial, I told him about eavesdropping them, how the ghost Sir Nicholas came and told them about the Will 'o Wisps before freaking out from seeing one himself.

"Are you absolutely sure you have no idea what those Will 'o Wisps are?"

Dumbledore stood absentmindedly, brushing his beard as a sign of deep in thought, "The Will 'o Wisps has been as much as an urban legend in the muggle world as it is in the wizarding world. They are believed to be another form of the dead soul that entice people to get lost or at other times finding their way backs. You would mostly find them in a deep dark forest or swamp, not in a school."

"Then...what about the Ghost of Halloween? Do you know anything about it?"

Dumbledore froze and I knew by then, he was probably pondering whatever to tell me or not with familiar glint in his eyes I would find in Chiron's when he was deciding whether to usher me to my early death or not. Oh sure, Chiron has faith in me, but I doubt he never had faith with any other heroes that never came back in the end.

"The Ghost of Halloween is an old tale Percy," he finally said after a long silence, "just like the Will 'o Wisp it's been passed down as a mere urban legend."

"Considering the ghost's reaction, I don't think it's a mere legend Sir. Does it even have to do anything with those fires?"

"Indeed they are linked, for most stories of the Will 'o Wisp barely ever separated with the Halloween Ghost since it's known to be marked trail of said ghost."

"But what so special about him? Since he's a ghost, clearly they can't do much to the living since they're intangible right?"

"Ah, but you've forgotten Percy that not all ghost are the same. They are called in different names because of their different form and origin, like how Peeves the Poltergeist is an amortal. A being who never having died and unable to die."

I pursed my lips, thinking he was right as he continued, "If my assumption is correct than the Ghost's name isn't quite as alien as we assumed to be. Since both muggles and wizards know his name as the one who brought the fear to a celebration that honor the dead and inspired the many pumpkin recipes I'm quite fond of."

My eyes widen as realization swept in me. Memories resurfaced of my mom dressing up as a witch she borrowed from the candy store with a bag of candies on her hand, and the time spent carving up scary faces in pumpkins while we get splotches of it on our faces and clothes before decorating our apartment room just for the small occasion for ourselves.

"Jack O'Lantern, that's who all the ghosts are afraid off."

Dumbledore stared long and hard at me before nodding, "That may be so, but alas like I said we have no way to know and all the information we have of him could only be said, just that, a legend."

For the first time, I could understand Annabeth's need to know everything. The lack of information is incredibly frustrating and I usually have someone exasperatedly explain it to me because of how clueless I was most of the time. All I know about Jack O'Lantern is that it's what people always called the face carved on pumpkins. I've always wondered why it would even need to be named Jack, as if it couldn't find any cool names that hasn't been taken and decided to just call it Jack, but not even Mom knows the story behind it and she's knows a lot about myths and legends. It just become the sort of thing people do without giving a second thought.

My thoughts whirled for possible answer but figured I wouldn't have the right answer on my own shaking my head from the thoughts.

"Is that all you want to say to me Professor?" I asked him.

"Other than asking you not to pursue this case yourself, then yes Percy, that is all I have to say."

My back straighten as I tried to play off innocently, "What makes you say that?"

Dumbledore, not fooled by my act, chuckled. "We...as demigods...are always known to be restless. While I found preoccupying my time with knitting helps my nerve, I wouldn't want you getting involved in something dangerous."

A resign smile crossed my lips and the weary looked slip out my face a little bit, "You should know as much as I do Professor, we demigods always attract trouble."

Half of Dumbledore's face might be mostly covered in white facial hair but I noticed the brief odd look he had on me, his eyes glinted calculatively as if trying to make me out as a curious puzzle.

I gulped, suddenly feeling nervous under his gaze and shifted awkwardly, "May I go now, Sir?"

Dumbledore curtly nodded, "You may."

I couldn't focus much on my studies that day. Not just because of my ADHD that's already making it hard for me to study, but the conversation I had with Dumbledore that kept repeating in my kind like an old broken cassette tape.

I didn't even realize the worry look Lily and Sev kept sending me whenever I took class with them. I find myself scribbling in greek the words from the journal I read in that hidden chamber, trying to make sense of it all but having no clue how it help the situation.

When lunch came around, Lily and Sev ignored their house table in favor of sitting next to me. Raising eyebrows from a few others but none said anything much.

"Okay Percy fess up, what did Dumbledore say to you?" Sev asked while sliding down next to my right at the same time Lily sat on my left.

"You know you can tell us anything right?" I could tell Lily was subtly coercing me to talk and I would have no problem if I did.

However, I have to consider their safety. It's not like I can just ask them to help fight a ghost when I don't even know how to fight them myself. Maybe if I had a Stygian Iron on hand I'd have a better chance but I doubt I could find them lying around at a school.

I silently sigh and shook my head, "I'm fine guys." They shot me identical look that they don't believe me which somehow hurts coming from them. On the other hand, they know me too well.

"Really, I'm fine guys. I just have a lot on my mind."

"And usually that's bad because we don't usually find you thinking," Sev pointed out followed by Lily nodding eagerly.

Yep. They know me too well.

"Aw, Sev. You're concerned for little ol' me?"

Said guy rolled his eyes noting my tone. "You obviously have quite a problem, and no offense, but I doubt you could handle it without causing bigger problem."

Okay, his confidence in me was hurtful but justifiable. "You don't even know what my problem even is."

"So tell us!"

I bit my lips before I could snapped to either of them when it's none of their business. ' _They're just worried'_ I had to remind myself. I took a deep breath, counting back from five before my temper took over and sighed.

"Please Sev, just...drop it. I don't...I can't talk about it."

Sev looked ready to refute, but a hand from Lily holding him back and a shake of her head finally back him off from the subject. The sound of the giant bell told us we were five minutes away from the next period.

When few days passed, the deep tension that coiled among the students stayed that way but was quickly diminished when quidditch season finally came around. The day I would show myself as the first first year quidditch player in around 80 years. I groaned, thinking about the attention I had was about to pile up even more after this game.

I had spent all my spare time before it practicing together with the other member. Being in the practice field, I noticed the weather became much colder that even from afar I felt the lake had become icy cold by now.

Thankfully. Sev and Lily never really mind hanging out near the field while they wait for me. Sev would often conjured a jar of flame for them share warmth from it. I also made sure Sev would keep an eye out for her whenever I'm not around. He raised an eyebrow at my insistent tone but didn't question further. I wasn't sure if I could lie properly to his face so I was glad he had let it go. Most likely because I didn't need to ask anyway, since he wouldn't take his eyes off her.

When that day finally arrived, the whole school looked to be in uproar out in the stands around the quidditch pitch. Many students had binoculars. The seats might be raised high in the air, but it was still difficult to see what was going on sometimes.

Alongside of me were my teammates.

There was the Captain and Seeker of the team, Edward 'Ted' Tonks.

The Keeper, Jeremiah Smith, a haughty-looking guy. Blonde hair and blue eyes, he eerily reminded me of Octavian but a more bulky version of him. Even though his similarity only went as far as his eyes and hair, the look of disdain he gave me was almost identical.

The two Beaters, Gideon Prewett and Chris Rivers. Both are third years. Gideon is a quiet guy and has shy smile, but once he opened up he could be rowdy as he is nerdy. According to him, he was more into gobstone and books but Chris managed to wrangle him into quidditch. Mostly because he has competitive side with his twin brother who's also a beater in Gryffindor Team.

And two other chaser alongside with me, Marlene McKinnon and Mason Malone. The two girls I can admit has more talent in flying than the rest of the guys other than Ted.

"Alright guys, this is it. This is what we've trained for."

"No need to stayed the obvious Captain." Jeremiah huffed, with a sneer curled up at the corner of his mouth. Marlene smacked him lightly on the shoulder, telling him to lighten up.

"Now I know we never truly won the Quidditch Cup these past few years."

"Seeing as we're a sucky team." Jeremiah added softly, but didn't escape the other's notice. I should have mention that Jerry here is an extreme pessimist, and that's saying something because I'm usually the morbid one. Though he should know his constant negative comment would lower our moral and I was really holding back to shake him down and telling him to shut up.

Nevertheless, Ted wasn't deterred the slightest by it. "However I know for a fact we're just as good as the other team in term of skill. And since this is my last year in quidditch, I decided to take a gamble with Percy here." He patted me on the back and turning all the other's eye to me.

Exactly on cue, Jeremiah sneered but say nothing. He already had his say when I first turn up for practice, saying I was a shrimp that can't throw a ball right. I shut him up quick when I got to score over him more than a dozen times in a row.

"I honestly can't say we're going to win, because I don't want to give you guys false hope. I do know I want to give everything I have for my final year and it was an honor to play with all of you. I trust you would all give everything you have for this game."

He let his words sank in, giving them a second to contemplate his words. The solemn air quickly diminished when Ted clapped with a broad grin that lighten the mood around us.

"Alright everyone, let's move out. Good luck!"

With those last words, we went on one straight line toward the pitch. The loud cheering from the crowd was almost deafening as they resounded throughout the field. On one side was the Hufflepuff supporters, yellow theme banners and badgers were waved from the crowds and from the other were Gryffindor.

I briefly wondered if Sev and Lily was out there within the crowd. Lily must have been conflicted cheering for me or her house while Sev would be rather caught dead sitting among the Hufflepuff. That thought kind of bummed me down but I didn't let that hover my mind for long. I was suddenly curious over what kind of expression James and Sirius would have seeing me as one of the quidditch players, because if I know one thing I learned over the past few days near the Quidditch Season, is that the both of them are a huge quidditch fan.

Professor Rose was refereeing. She stood in the middle of the field waiting for the two teams, her broom in her hand.

"I want a fair game from all of you and may the best team wins," she said, once they were all gathered around her. Ted was facing with a smug looking sixth year Gryffindor, who looked at him almost in pity. Ted kept his smile on him, but his eyes burned in challenge.

"No offense to you Tonks, but we're so going to kick you to the curb."

"We'll see about that Goldstein." Ted challenged him back.

Professor Rose signaled us to mount our brooms and gave a loud blast on her silver whistle. Fifteen brooms rose up, high into the air and we were kicking off at the same time the quaffle was thrown to the air.

I hear the voice commentary of Tilden Toots for the match, accompany by Professor McGonagall.

[Aaaannd the game kicks off with Cole Spine takin' off with the quaffle. Passing it ter Captain Kree Goldstein- then back ter Spine, Chaser Malone briefly missin' the catch- Goldstein now flyin' like a wild Hawk, aimin' for the goal and- nope, a swift block from Hufflepuff Stick-up-his-bumhole Keeper, Jeremiah Smith, saved the first goal from them.]

[Toots.]

[Wha'? Y'know it's true Professor!]

I can imagined the miffed looks he would have gotten from the commentary and snickered.

[Now Mckinley has the ball an' swiftly dive ter dodge a swipe from Carly Peach- ducking under a speeding bludger courtesy of Gideon Prewett- passin' over to Malone- then back- she shoots- Keeper Eugene dives and bloc-Holy Cow! HUFFLEPUFF SCORE! Thanks ter an unexpected appearance of the youngest chaser Percy Jackson! A brillian' play just as Eugene blocked the quaffle an' sen' it upward, Jackson appeared out of nowhere and scored 10 points!]

The crowd goes wild, their cheers resonated the cold air followed by the chorused moan from Gryffindors. The two Chasers beside me high five at my display. A few Gryffindors glared at me and I knew the next goal isn't going to be as easy.

Yet it didn't stop me scoring for the Hufflepuff, they all looked at me in awe and surprised at how fast I went with a dingy broom as most call it. Even my teammates showed their surprised since I wasn't going this fast during practice. Seeing as I wasn't even afraid flying narrowly passing by the players without disregarding the crashing possibility. They usually swerve past me before they could test that theory which make the goaling that much easier.

It didn't stay one sided for very long, they all got the same idea that I was suddenly a big problem and decided to have two of the players to mark me. Making it harder for the others to passed the ball to me and got the Gryffindor to score the third goal in a row.

Thinking hard, I smirk of an idea. Pulling a fast a feign, I got past the two players and caught the quaffle, letting the others followed on my tail.

[Jackson got the quaffle. He zoomed the field like a mad man flying, dodging bludgers like an everyday thing. I mean- look at his speed, it's like he's not afraid of crashing!]

Well, after being pulled by a flying giant pig around Manhattan, this much speed doesn't faze me as much. I clenched the ball tighter and when I realized how all three chasers were tailing me, in an effort to surround me they were keeping an effort of speeding as fast as me. But with an old broom I was using, I knew I couldn't keep up with the speed for too long and I knew then even I'll have a hard time scoring if they marked me.

[Jackson is heading toward the goal post, no sign o' him slowing down- he dives and he's...turning around-wha'?]

An outbreak of confused murmur resounded, but I kept a smirk at the plan I had on mind. Keeping my speed and making sure the Chasers were on my tail. I zoomed past my own teammates and avoided a few close call with the bludger. The Chasers were keeping distance after almost getting blunged (hehe...blunged…) from my close call act. Flying around the field, acting like I needed to get them off my tail until-

[SCORE! HUFFLEPUFF SCORES THE SEVENTH TIME! WE ARE ON A ROLL HERE!]

The Gryffindor Chaser were made stun at the scene down below where Mckinley successfully scored a point for the team. "But...how...you…" One of the Chasers let out with gaping mouth. They still don't realize I just discretely passed it to Marlenne while keeping a 'shaking off Chaser' pretense. I grin, thinking how the plan actually works and how simple wizards are.

They growled at one one last time before Ted patted me in the back, his smile couldn't have shown more how happy he was, "That was great Percy! Keep that up and we might not need to snitch to win this!"

"You better get it, I do not want to draw out a three months long game just for you to catch a snitch."

"Ah, you've read the book then," he chuckled.

"No, Gwen might have said a thing or two about Quidditch. That girl is a walking talking trivia."

Ted chuckled more then floated to his place before the game resumed. For the rest of the game, I didn't feel the small regrets from joining the team. Feeling the rushed cold air brushing against my cheeks, the adrenaline pushing me to win, the blood pumping hard at the back of my head and the giddy smile on my face at the face of harmless danger. Well harmless as far as I'm concern.

No longer I minded the guilty pleasure I was feeling and was able to forget all my problem. About the prophecy, the ghosts,the Will 'o Wisps. It was truly like being a kid again and playing Capture the Flag for the first time.

Yeah, it was a disaster and I almost got killed by a Hellhound that time and Clarisse almost maim me. But it's also when Poseidon claimed me as his son so it's not all bad memory.

That's why it was only fair for something bad to happen this time around.

It had been at the middle of the chase when I noticed something weird with one of the Gryffindor Beater. While beater are usually played by wizards, instead played by a witch. She was burly and had red curly hair tied in a ponytail. She looked like she could have been a cousin of Rachel's who had Ares for a dad.

Yet what caught my attention was the fact she was just floating there, her hand that held her bat was just dangling on the side, her half-lidded eyes wasn't even focused.

A bludger was coming straight at her and if she doesn't move she would get a direct hit on the head.

I gave up on chasing and pointed my broom upward, hoping I made in time. "Hey! Get away, there's a bludger!"

But my words were too drown out by the cheer and I cursed. No choice I grabbed her hand and pulled her aside in time.

Unfortunately, pushing her aside resulted for the bludger to hit my broom instead. And it was a loan from the school too!

With quick trained reflex, I grabbed on to the girl's broom and was left dangling in midair. You would think that's bad, well let's add a holding up 125 pound unconscious girl to the list because that's what happened to me.

The crowds might have been too busy watching the match, or they think I was making a fool of myself just for laughs. Either way, I could hang on for a while but the unconscious girl was making it harder for me to have options and my sweaty hand does not promote confidence.

I tried willing the broom to move but in our current state it doesn't seem to respond the same way as mounting it.

Even so, as long as I hang around long enough, surely someone would notice us. So I briefly thought that things would work out either way.

And I was proven horribly wrong when the bludger seemed to come back to finish the job. It hit the tip of the broom and arching it sideways. Whatever it did help plunging us down and at this rate we might just crash landed from 20 feet in the air. I might survive but I can't vouch the same for the girl.

With renewed strength, I dragged my body on top of it even as we swirled like a frantic merry go round. The crowd cheers were mixed with gasp of horror knowing finally someone notice we were falling. I willed it with one hand to stopped but it was proving harder than it looks. I did feel it slowing down but I knew deep down, I wasn't going to make it.

I arched the broom sideways and bracing myself, I pulled the girl with both my hands as the broom crashed down to the field. The timing was enough to shield her from the brunt of the force but being slid down from the air and crushed by the massive girl. One thought only came to me.

' _Oooooowwwww.'_

I can vaguely hear the time-out whistle, the rushing footsteps against the grass, the worried murmur, but I was too busy just trying not keel in pain. It felt embarrassing that after I've survived through literal hell, holding up the sky, and fighting Kronos I would whine over falling over a couple of feet in the air.

I pushed the girl aside and the others were crowding over me whether I was alright but I was too focused on the girl.

"She's...I don't know what wrong with her. She suddenly keel over and...is she alright?"

Professor Rose immediately came over to her and checked for any sign on injuries, but her brows furrow in confusion and I could understand why.

"She's asleep."

I couldn't quite believe her until I did a double take on her and confirmed that she was fast asleep. Her breathing came in deeply and soothly though her face was frowning and mumbling possibly from a dream. We almost died falling and the field was a never ending cacophony yet she was able to fall asleep.

I knew then this was just the start of something terrible happening.

Damn my demigod luck.


	17. Act I: Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Secrets, Doubts, and Duels**

 **Words: 4,913**

 **Recap:** Just when you think things can go on as normal, either the gods or just the universal in general just likes to prove you wrong when you put a case of the mysterious asleep quidditch player on me. You think that's weird, oh wait till it gets weirder.

* * *

Things became normal the next day.

It wasn't what I expected to find when I got up to the Great Hall, but barely anyone talked about the Quidditch Incident when they had grown they're still fussing about screaming, wailing ghosts that disappeared on Hogwarts. I learned soon after that they all weren't expecting anything serious happening to the girl. Some made wild guesses that she was put into a sleeping hex from someone in the crowd or she unknowingly drank a small dose of Sleeping Draught Potion before the match. The most ridiculous story would be some otherworldly being or a vengeful ghost knocked her out in the air.

Yet I know, and so does the teachers, that this may not be just a normal hex-the-girl-prank. From that height she could have broken few bones or worse, no way any sane kid would try to risk hexing for just a prank or any other kinds of attempt without a slight amount of ill-will.

Though none looked worried and assume Madam Pomfrey, the Hogwarts' Nurse would find a cure soon enough. But my gut tells me that the case won't settle that easily and this might just be the beginning. The beginning of what, even I'm not sure.

The game had stopped midway that day.

It's been a few days since then and I tried to ask Lily or any other Gryffindor if Grenda (that's the girl's name by the way as I found out) had woken up and came to class. Yet there was still no sign of her presence since.

It only gets worse when I passed up with James and Sirius by chance through the hallway. The angry glare they gave me the moment we locked eyes was something I did not anticipate, and cause me to freeze up.

What really unnerved me was the fact they passed me by, just like that as if I didn't matter. They sneered near my ear how I was a 'Cheater'.

It threw me off that I found the comment ridiculous, coming out of nowhere, "How am I cheater? What did I do?" I couldn't help but asked them.

"Oh don't act like you don't know," James growled. "We saw you trying to pull Grenda off her broom but got struck with the bludger while you're doing it."

I gaped at the accusation, couldn't quite believe what I was being accused off. "Excuse me?!"

"You probably hex her too, didn't you?" Sirius added, flaring my temper further.

"I did not!" I denied firmly.

"And why should we believe you? You're just a first year and you've already managed to be on the rooster team. I bet you trick them that you're actually good enough to play."

"Oh that's rich since you conveniently forgot that _we_ were the ones who were winning!" I pointed out with my voice raised.

"What's going on here?!" The stern voice belonged to Professor McGonagall snapped us from our heated glare. Beside her were Professor Flitwick and Madam Hooch, strutting toward the circular crowd we find ourselves in after having too caught up in our arguments.

Sirius, using his polite tone and smile use to charm people, was the first to answer her, "Nothing Professor, we were just having a slight disagreement and the argument got a little too heated. We weren't looking for any trouble."

The Professor's eyes swept between us and the crowd, most likely assessing how much his words rang true from the scene she was seeing. Looking disbelievingly but satisfied from his words. "Then I suggest you all dismissed now, it's almost time for the next period."

The crowd began to move on from their spot including us. The boys sent one last dirty look toward me and I sent one of my own 'Death Glare' at them. There was a small satisfaction, seeing them try to hide their shiver when they saw my look.

Still, I didn't like the possible rumor that might crept up from our fight and found myself cursing softly. Just when I thought I couldn't draw anymore attention to myself.

The tension had returned to the school when students became wary of the absence of ghosts, reminding them of the event on Halloween. Especially when Professor Binns had turned History into Self-Study which is a big deal because Professor Binns never skip a class. How someone could love as teaching as him that he came back as a ghost but be so bad at it was beyond me.

To clear my head, I spent my time alone by the Black Lake early morning. I had brought a warm non-blue waffle. I hadn't quite master the Color Change Charm yet so I had to to be satisfied with my current state of breakfast. The chilly morning air did help clear my mind but didn't help for any solution.

There's no proof that the quidditch incident has anything to do with Jack O'Lantern. Maybe like the masses says, it was just someone's prank but my gut didn't let me dismiss the problem that easily and I learned to listen to it enough times so I'd stay alive.

The more I think about the quest, the more I felt it was impossible for me to do. I runned my hand on my hair, feeling awfully frustrated. How could I ever think I can handle this quest alone. I'm just a Seaweed Brain. I never do the planning, planning is my weakest suite and it barely work most of the time. In what way did the gods think I could handle this.

My brooding moment was disrupted when a giant shadow passed over me.

"Oi, who goes ther- Oh! Well 'ello Percy. Fancy seein' yeh here."

I turned. Looking up and was met by the sight of a familiar giant man with shaggy mane of his tangled beard. Yet that did not hit the crinkle of warm smile underneath it. My eyes slitted, trying to remember his name and widen when I did.

"Hey Hagrid, just felt like spending time near the water. It always helps calmed me down despite being ADHD."

Hagrid tilted his head questionable and I knew his confusion before he even ask, explaining what ADHD is to him. He leaned in curiously to know what it is and was faintly shocked when he found out.

"Blimey, that must have been hard learning in class and staying still with that condition."

"I learn to deal with it. It's not so bad once you get used to it, not easier but not bad."

"Still, I've working here for more than a decade and I could tell ya that not many could handle it as good as yeh. Yer a special lad Percy." he said it with genuine admiring tone he had for me, and I couldn't help but blush. I decided I like Hagrid and how he finds the little things about me easy to admire.

He then became thoughtful as he scratched his shaggy beard before his eyes glint in decision, "Well I can't have yeh loitering aroun' then can't I?" He lifted his bucket he had on hand, "Why don' we go feed Greg? Would yeh like that'?"

I looked up at him with wide eyes before a broad grin split on my face. Hagrid showed me where the boathouse was and together we rowed to the middle of the lake. He made sure to bait it first so he knew when it comes and doesn't just throw the fishes and let other creatures eat it for themselves. Once Greg appeared, he there a fistful of fish which the squid snatched in mid air and pulled it down. Hagrid looked surprise that I found the scene laughable instead of scared like any other first year would.

He offered me a few fish for me to throw and I eager did so, much to Greg's joy of being feed by the 'Son of the Sea Lord' making me roll my eyes fondly.

"So Percy, what's been botherin' yeh?"

The fish I was about to throw slipped from my hand and fell on my head, it didn't stop Greg though as he slip his tentacle inside the boat and took the fish across my feet but both us didn't take much heed to him.

"Wha...what makes you say that?" I couldn't help the blush when my words stumble out even though I tried to shrug him off.

"I see it on yer face, I know a troubled look when I see one." Hagrid said it with understanding in his tone, his large hand patted me in the back wit reassurance how he wouldn't judge. "Yeh don' have teh say ter details, I'll jus' len' you an ear fer yeh teh listen. Sometimes, that's all what people need y'now?"

I looked up at him, a bit of a shock and I have to quell myself from laughing. Here's a guy whose three times my size and could have scare off any kids and adults around but obviously he's just like Tyson. Soft, caring, and a bit to the naive side and I found myself liking the guy even more.

I didn't know what came over me then. Maybe because I do need someone to talk to, maybe because because being reminded of Tyson got me homesick. I started spilling my gut.

I didn't say anything too revealing though. Just that I was handling a request from a family of mine and I had to juggle up with schoolwork and stuff. I may have revealed I wasn't too keen on doing it at the start and was practically forced into it which explain the bitter tone I use. Then I told him how I don't know how to handle their request and wasn't sure how to finished it. Making me feel like I'm failing. It's like having to play a rubix cube. You know the goal but you can't piece the method to it yet.

"Well I don' know abou' this reques' yer family has fer yeh, bu' it sounds mighty difficult on yeh."

I snorted, "You don't know the half of it."

"Then why can't yeh jus' ask fer help?" he asked, as if the solution was the most obvious thing for him .

"That's the thing Hagrid, I'm on my own. Didn't you listen about the part of me being sent alone?"

"But yeh have that Lad, Severus right? An' that girlfriend I kep' seeing with ter two of you. Aren't yeh mates?"

"First of all, she's not my girlfriend. Second I...I can't Hagrid."

He tilted his head, "Why not?"

"I just can't okay! They're my friends, and that's exactly why I can't ask for their help. I can't risk them."

"Risk? Is this reques' dangerous?"

Ah Styx, I gulped. Knowing it's too late to take back what I said, I continued "Yeah, a bit. I know how to handle it since I'm used to it but Lily and Sev doesn't." Since they're mortals and all. "If anything happens to them then I won't be able to forgive myself."

All was silence on the boat, other than the sound of the constant water rippling, the creaking boat underneath our weights, and the few chirping of the birds greeting the morning sun.

"I guess if yeh feel strongly that way, I can't really forced yeh anything. But y'now just remembe' when everything fell apart, yer friends are ter one yeh could coun' on. Nothin' w'ong with askin' help when yeh need it an' it's always bette' than dealin' things alone."

His voice was sincere and pleading, like he had experienced what it felt of needing help but never got any. The feeling of when your life was broken apart and no one was there when you needed one.

A smile made up to my face, "Thanks Hagrid, for a half-giant, you're not so bad." I laughed at my own joke, but rather than laughing, Hagrid turned weakly pale and almost staggered out of the boat.

"Who tol' yeh?"

"What?"

"Who tol' yeh I was a half-giant?!" he cried out a bit desperately.

"Wait, you're really a half-giant? I was just joking about your size!"

Awkward silence befell us as we let my work sinked in when an unintentional secret was leaked.

"Uh...you want me to keep it a secret?"

"Tha' be nice, thanks."

"Hey, since you've been hearing me out this long, it's no big deal."

"Yeh not afraid...tha' I'm a half giant?"

"True, I don't have the best experience with giants but I know for a fact blood or race doesn't define you as a person." A sigh of relief escape him and I couldn't help but feel for the guy

"If you need reassurance, my half brother is a cyclops."

"Wha...fer real?! I thought cyclops were a myth!"

"Oh they are as real as dragons and unicorns my friend. So don't think you're the weirdest people I've met and befriended. In fact, after knowing all my family, you'd realize it just doesn't matter what you are or where you're from." I must have hinted how much I miss them because Hagrid gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Yeh mus' have a really great family."

"Pssh, wait till you hear all the messes we got ourselves into then maybe you'll change your mind." I said, reminiscing of all the trouble the campers can get into.

Considering he had leaned forward in interest, I say he does want to hear it. "Oh? Do tell."

I leaned forward, just as eager to tell him the story of home.

 **. . .**

I thought things wouldn't get any worse but clearly I was wrong.

For some reason, the past few days Sev and Lily had been a bit distant lately. Sure they dismissed it when I pointed out subtly but they couldn't fool me. I could tell how they've been looking jumpy when I appear suddenly around them, the whispering they had with just the two of them they kept me out of the loop. The shifted wary glances they gave me when they thought I wasn't looking. It was obvious they were hiding something but I wasn't sure what. I wasn't in position to complaint when I'm putting a lot of things from them in the dark, and it makes me feel more guilty when I thought if I had pushed them away too hard from my problems. The distant made me question more times than I can count if the secret was worth keeping.

They didn't stop talking to me so that was a plus, but it might not be long before they couldn't kept ignoring the secret I kept from them and outright ignored me altogether.

I shoved that doubts whenever we did got together and talked even the most random thing, but that day we had our mind set on one thought.

"So you haven't join a club yet?"

Lily shook her head as she scanned the stack pile of fliers in her hand, "Nope, I had thought about joining Quidditch in the future before but seeing it first hand makes me doubt if I'll ever handle such intense sport."

"Then how about joining the Potion Club," Sev suggested hopefully, "It'll be great to have you around."

"I do love Potions, but I want to explore the other clubs a bit more," she answered absentmindedly, her eyes never left the paper on hand.

Sev sighed that his intention was lost to her and I couldn't help the sympathetic smile I sent him.

Lily then froze when she shuffled the paper to a new flier. One that had the word 'Dueling Club' she looked confused at it since she's been reading few familiar clubs not so different to her own muggle school's club like Wizard Chess, Wizard Choir, and Broadcasting Club. She only needed to turn one look at Sev before he explained it to her. He didn't look impressed by it if the unamused frown he often used was any telling.

"Essentially it's a club where wizards duel one another to knock each other to best one another with spells. They have some ranking system there I'm not too familiar with, but it's where you'll find the most competitive and stubborn people there."

Lily somehow find that funny and turned to me. "Sounds like your kind of club Percy."

"Ugh...I already got drag into doing quidditch so no thanks, but a club that teach you wand duelling does sound useful. Not to mention you get to legitimately knock off - how do you Brits said it - a few _blokes_ and get praised for it."

"See...you are interested," Lily giggled.

"Guess we should have expect from a brute," Sev lightheartedly joked.

"Oi-wait...did you hear that?"

They laughter stopped as they tried perking their ears but both said they hear nothing. Shrugging that I must have heard things and our banter continued, the conversation then somehow dissolves into visiting the club itself. Why we did it, couldn't quite remember, I think it involves proving whether there is a case of a wizard dueling that had them died from tickling. A ridiculous notion I know, who would even use a tickling spell in a dueling match? That's just stupid.

We had the paintings help us led to the Dueling Club's room. The classroom lacked anything different other than the absents of tables and the aftermath of Peeve's newest prank by ransacking the books and tools and by drawing the walls with colored chalks that specifically insulted Mr. Pringle as he washed it out. Noting that he doesn't seem to bother much from what his expression could tell as he always has. It's kind of creepy how emotionless he was and never even see him make a frown or smile. Like he was a puppet made to look like a cheerful Scrooge.

Other few students from various years were all helping sorting out the room so they would remember which item was put where. Not to mention the fact most of the magical items doesn't look that safe to touch without someone knowing what it was.

We glanced around the room, feeling out of place until we locked eyes with an older student, most likely a fifth-year Ravenclaw. His electric blue eyes widen then made a mega-watt smile at us as he strolled toward us.

"Hey there, I'm Albert Runcorn. you three are first year yeah?" He looked over our ties and his eyebrows arched slightly, "From different houses I see, can't say I'm not surprised that you look like you're getting along so well."

"That's because they're my best friends, any reason why we shouldn't?" I huffed and crossed my arms.

The teen raised his hand in slight surrender. "No offense intended there it's just something you don't see everyday that's all." Hearing it, I couldn't help but smirk. It's not the first time I got the better over long lasting rivalry, otherwise I wouldn't have even dreamed of dating a Daughter of Athena.

The teen clapped and hadn't let loose the eager smile on his face. "So… are you three interested in joining the club? Luckily today, we have Professor Rose coming to instruct us so you'll have a proper experience what being in the club feels."

"The Professor doesn't instruct the club that much?"

"Depends who your instructor is, you usually have the upperclassmen from fifth to seventh year- meaning me- be the one instructing and help you out along the way and the Professors usually just come and go from either weekly, or monthly, maybe even twice in half-term."

"You know this from experience?"

"Yeah...DADA teachers are usually the one assign to instruct us so...we don't have much luck in regular Professor."

"How come?" Lily asked.

The Ravenclaw looked at her quizzically, as if the answer was obvious to all, but his eyes widened. "Oh, right...first years...you don't kn...forgot what I said it's nothing." He waved the subject off which only got me curiouser. Unknown to me, Lily and Sev were thinking the same thing.

Before any of us could press further, the sound of cleared throat made us turned where Professor Rose was standing behind us. "If you all don't mind, I'd like to step in."

Her voice wasn't stern but there was a bit of a reprimanding tone in it, not exactly stern but firm and demanding, the kind of tone I'd recognize from a commanding officer rather than a teacher. I find myself watching her as our small group step aside the next second as she strode inside the classroom, he confident stance somehow was capable to part the students into two side and locked on to her without so much as saying a word to get their attention.

I was convinced at that moment she wasn't just an ordinary teacher, but seeing this is a wizard school and she's the professor of DADA, it might just be the norm here. Still, it won't hurt to be a tad bit watchful over her.

"Students," she called out. "I apologize my schedule has been keeping me busy from instructing you all these few weeks plus my own assignment the Headmaster has personally given me."

I was immediately reminded of the conversation I snooped on days ago that Dumbledore had assigned her to investigate the Ghost Mystery. Maybe I should talk to her later on and fished out some intel, or even sneak into her office one day.

"Now I'm sure you all have significant progress and I noticed there are a few newcomer so why don't we start things straight with the Captains from each House and impress them, shall we? I would hope you'd perform better than the last time I saw you."

Albert gulped and his hands fiddled with his tie before shooting us a nervous smile, "Wish me luck."

Three other students went on front alongside Professor Rose, each from different houses. The Professor stood in the middle, and with a loud clap of her hand. A pair stood face to face on each of her side, one was a Ravenclaw-Gryffindor pair and the other was a Slytherin-Hufflepuff one. "There are rules and custom when dealing a proper duel as most of you already know, first you hold out your wand, then you bow…"

The four wizard and witches took their wand out and bowed curtly. "...the referee will count to three and with a quick draw you shoot out your spell, the duel will end when one of the other disarm their wand or unable to continue. Either by Injury, spells, or death."

Well that sounds cheery.

"Like so: One...two...three!"

As if on cue they turned back simultaneously, pointed their wands and each shouted a different spells as seconds later different flashes of light criss crossed one another. Albert and the Gryffindor guy managed to knocked each other out, Albert by shooting out rope that tied the guy up and him being frozen. On the other side, The Slytherin managed to push the Hufflepuff girl to the wall and briefly knock her out.

The exchange was brief and swift.

The whole room clapped at the display.

I had to admit, while the exchange might not look much. I did stood there in awe how much one spell, one stroke of the wand, and one's speed might have decide life and death if it had been a death duel. Only to shake that thought away, remembering this isn't Camp-Half Blood, but Hogwarts, I doubt they teach any deadly spells to the kids, now when they don't have anything to fear for their lives.

' _Not yet anyway.'_ the ominous thought said from the back of my mind.

Professor Rose clapped along with the rest of the class, making the first wide smile I ever saw her with.

"Well done, a one spell knocked out for almost each of you. Definitely an improvement since most duel would needed a few more exchanges between duelers before winner could be made. However, a bit disappointment none of you thought of using a Blocking Spell. Clara, I suggest you buy a new wand next time. Had you used a more compatible wand, you would have definitely knock out your opponent first with your stunning spell," she said, making the Hufflepuff girl smile. The Slytherin guy must have whispered some scathing remark if the glare and hard elbow he received showed any indication of it.

I didn't notice it though because just during the duel, on the corner of my eyes, I saw the slightest glimpse of an ethereal glow of a blue fire floating. I blink, and it disappeared making me question myself if I had seen that Professor flicked her wand and dispelled the pair that got a tie then turned to locked eyes with the three of us. "Now which of the three of you would like to test their luck here."

Lily, Sev and me all exchange look but didn't quite get our message across one another since I never imagined Lily eagerly shooting her hand up with a smile. Leave it to her, charging head on to try out new things. Sev looked a bit worried for her and I didn't think he was overreacting because so was I.

"Lily, don't you think you might get hurt from this?!" I whispered harshly at her.

Lily waved me off at that, "Oh relax Percy, it's not like I'm going against giant hound dogs or magic rhinos. Besides, you won't get any better practice using magic than here."

I was about to protest but Lily had bounded over, facing against a senior guy Professor Rose had called out from her fellow Gryffindor House, one or two older than her.

They exchanged name and greeted one another before he smirked at her while he brandished his wand. "Don't worry Missy, I'll be sure to go easy on you." He winked at her and I could sense Lily's urge to not roll her eyes. Instead, she smiled sweetly at him as she said her thanks for her consideration.

Professor Rose watched attentively at the two before her, "Face your opponent, bow... Wands at the ready!" Both of them did just that in synch, Lily stayed smiling through all that.

"When I count to three, cast your charms to disarm your opponents, only to disarm them, we don't want any accidents. One ... two ... three!"

It was clear that the Gryffindor Senior was lazily calling out his spell as his way of 'going easy' on her, so he didn't expect the sudden hard look Lily had as she waved her wand over her head and shoot out streams of water to her opponent face. Making him gurgle his mouth off and unable to say any spells. Lily followed it up with a second spell that got him skidding across the floor and letting his wand roll out of his hand.

Everyone stood agape at the display they were shown, including me before I caught myself smirking proudly for her while she shoot me her blinding grin at me.

Professor Rose gave appreciative glance and lightly clapping for her. "Well done Miss Evans. That was quite a display for a first year, you are a natural."

Lily beamed at the praise.

A hand shoot out from the crowd. "I'd like to challenge her."

It got the room's attention as their clapping and cheer diminished into silent, watching a fifth year senior strolled confidently toward the platform, she sniffed and tuck out her chin high like, what's the word, a haughty posh person would act. Her blue eyes were cold and calculating, every steps she stood closer to Lily, she found herself flinching and would have back away had she not kept glancing at us for silence support. Even she felt intimidated by her icy demeanor. Her features were also memorable, slim, light blonde hair that's almost white, pale skin showing she barely got out under the sun. Her silver-green tie showed her house was the same as Sev but he didn't seem to recognize her.

It was only when facing her that she smiled, a warm smile that broke her previous air she made for herself and make one doubted which one was her real face or even either of them were.

"Professor, I hope it's fine that I like to take on this… peculiar first year girl."

"Miss Black. Not that I'm saying it's a problem but are you sure you, a fifth-year, wants to deal with a first year?"

"If little Miss Lily Evans would like to accept off course, I can understand if you don't. You're still...inexperienced in many things. I won't be offended if you deny me of a friendly spar with each other." she yawned and her eyes watered a bit before brushing it off and smiled sweetly at her.

Lily looked angered and conflicted. After learning what her status of being a muggleborn meant, she refused letting anyone undermine her, but she's smart enough to know that challenging a senior, a fifth-year to boot just spells all sort of trouble I would do.

She shifted her gaze to us and the two of us mouthed the word no with a slight shake of either our hand or head. However, it somehow made the opposite reaction when Lily turned to her with an even glare, and after long contemplation she slowly nodded in acceptance, much to me and Sev's frustration.

Lily's been spending way too much time with me.

"By the way Percy, I'm blaming you for this."

"Don't worry I'm blaming myself as well."

'Miss Black' as I know her, showed a toothed smiled at her that seemed welcoming but didn't eased the tension in Lily's nor mine. Professor Rose looked between them two and barely made a visible sigh.

"Face your opponents, bow, wands at the ready, and one...two...THREE!"

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm not sorry for the cliffhanger and thank you everyone for the love you gave me from the reviews. You don't know how happy you make from them. :))))**

 **Some people are also very impatient at a Remus-Percy relationship so again, I like to say be patient. They'll be meeting soon and I have a special story in mind for them in the later acts. You all have 6 acts more to look forward so be patient y'all.**

 **Best wishes with love, Author.**


	18. Act I: Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: My Reputation Turned Black**

 **Words: 5,123**

 **Recap:** Lily and a fifth year Slytherin Girl are locked in a duel match. Idiotic I know. Did it come from my influence? Most likely. Who else would impulsively do stupid thing around her but me?

* * *

Professor Rose barely finished saying two before Miss Black brandished her wand and called out, " _Esuffocto!"_

Light purple colored flash hit her opponent. Not long after, Lily looking like she was struggling to breath as she kept her hand on her throat, her face were paler by the second, her eyes wide in panic and her knee dropped to the floor. Professor Rose began yelling out something about strictly disarming and not harming the opponent but the Slytherin girl didn't seem to listen. I was already pacing forward and years of hero training kicked in my first instinct, which was to pull out my wand and throw it right at the girl's eye. Making her cried out and let go of her wand.

What? I did say my first instinct. I just grabbed the first thing I have on hand and throw it!

I quickly went to her side and realize just distracting her didn't stop the spell on her, at the corner of my eyes the Professor went up to us and most likely ready to dispel it but Sev was faster. Already rushing to her side and using his wand to dispel it and making her breath a lungful of air before sighing in relief alongside the two of us.

My eyes darkened when I looked back at the girl who yawned, and didn't look the slightest perturbed on what just happened. "According to Code 3 of the Rule of Dueling, you just violated the duel by obstruction on an ongoing duel. Hence forfeiting her victory." She stated simply which only enraged me more.

"Oh, and of course almost killing my best friend doesn't seem to warrant you any negative points." I growled with my teeth bared.

The girl blinked a few times. Pinching the bridge of her nose before glaring back at me, "I suggest you watch who you're talking to Boy. Your ignorant peasant brain has no idea who you're talking to, and I have enough skill to dispel the spell when I'm satisfied of the use."

"Oh, satisfied as in having witness a person choking? Yeah, great hobby you have there."

"You know, your crude words is starting to aggravate me and if you don't stop. You'll regret it later Boy."

"First of all, the name's not Boy, it's Percy Jackson. Get it in your stupid blond head!" There was a collective loud scandalous gasp but I ignored them, "Second, you might be some fancy-shmancy noble or whatever, but I've dealt with worse. You could take away my wand and you don't scare me."

"Is that a challenge I'm hearing?"

"If it is, what are you going to do about it?"

Silence reign despite the number of people in the room, all watching our exchange in tense and anticipated air. A wicked smile made her way on her lips and she stood straight and with a quiet whisper and flick of her wand. My own wand that was left on the floor was thrown back at me. I caught it quite easily with one hand.

"Then what are you waiting for?" She taunted.

I pace toward the spot where Lily had dueled with her opponent, but that was after Sev had pulled me aside with a mix concern and incredulous look.

"Percy, no offence to you but you suck at spells."

"Thanks Sev, definitely nothing offensive from that."

"I'm sorry but it's true! You messed up spells almost every time you used them, your aiming sucks and often times you forget the spells that you are good at."

"So? I'll just use one spell that I remember and I'm actually good at. See? Problem solved."

Sev looked like he wanted to scream but held back at the last second and breathed in slowly to calm himself. "Listen Percy. There's a lot of things I'd like to say to you right now. Like your tendency with enraging High Social Class people like Narcissa Black."

Huh, so that's her name. Typical that she was named after the man who became the definition of narcist. I'm not sure how any parent would want to name their child with one who died loving his own reflection.

My thoughts halted when Sev continued, "That demo they showed us with the captains might look great, but real duels are often times exchanging a few more spells before either one loses. It's not a game where you can use the same spell repeatedly or in one stroke and win."

"Well good thing that I have a plan in mind."

"And we all know how swell your plans are," Sev said with a mix of sarcasm and exasperation in his tone.

A grin was my only reply as I stood on the same spot Lily had, facing Narcissa with my wand already on hand. Her steps swayed a bit before she stood firm once more, I should have noted the odd weary look she tried to brush off or the her unfocused gaze she sometimes I had but I was too short sighted and angry at the time to noticed.

The Professor looked back between us, made a weary sigh at the scene she forced to be involved. The crowd kept our eyes on us, some looked disturb by the event, some were holding back eager grin, some were annoyed and others looked bored or even uninterested. Which ever which, they didn't look anywhere else but us.

"You can back down now before you get yourself hurt."

"I'd like to, but then I'll miss the chance to see your ...

That did it. Her face made an ugly scowl as she growled and shot a flash of spell at me that I sidestepped aside without flinching while I kept eye contact on her. Inwardly though, I was impressed. I doubt I could conjure magic as fast as her just yet but thankfully grateful my instinct was still just as sharp.

"Miss Black, I did not began the duel yet!"

"I'm sorry Professor Rose, that was just a practice swing. It was meant to miss." She said sweetly without breaking eye contact with me. "Sorry about that Boy."

"No harm done Miss Black, doubt you would do any better than that."

The Professor's gaze sharpened as she scrutinized our response before repeating the same ritual: face, bow, wands at the ready. "One...two...three!"

Quickly, she brandished her wand and yelled out the same spell as before, but again I sidestepped while managing one step forward and managed to dodge the spell. Narcissa frowned and shot out a different spell, and I dodged again with another step closer toward her. The smug look on her face began to crack somewhat before she shot another spell, this time however her aim was off course so I didn't need to dodge and just step closer. I should have noticed something wrong then but I thought I managed to rattle her. She made a step back as she shot another spell and I duck below it.

This time, her facade is truly and utterly gone as her shots were getting faster but clumsier as well.

" _Expelliarmus!"_

" _Incarcerous!_ "

" _Stupefy!"_

Spell after spell she shot out but none managed to hit me, some had close call but in the end when she was well within my range. I aimed my wand on her and ready the most basic stun spell on her. Before I could, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she slumped down to the floor much to everyone's surprise but none more than me. Afterall, I was just a kid who only recently learned magic so everyone doubted I could do Voiceless Magic.

Professor Rose was already by her side, snapping me out of my surprise and walked to her side. A tight knot on my stomach foreboded what it might meant. I had a confused and questioning gaze on what her state, prompting the Professor to answer me without voicing it.

The answer was the dreaded two words I feared.

"She's asleep."

It was such an innocent words, but in this case. It gave birth to a conspiracy to the student of Hogwarts and a confirmation that this Sleeping Ordeal is most likely linked to the Ghost Problem and that it will not be the last if it not resolve soon. Worst, if there's no way of waking them up then they'll stay that way for a long time and I doubt True Love Kiss would be enough even for the Wizarding Standard.

Too engrossed with my own thoughts, I was snapped back to reality after both Lily and Sev pulled me away from the crowd that was forming. I faintly recall I hadn't respond to them calling out my name.

"Percy are you okay?" Lily asked me again.

"Huh? Oh...yeah...maybe. Do you think it's coincidence this is the second case of unlikely sudden sleep deprivation on someone."

Sev shook his head with a snort, "Doubt it, and the rest will think so too which is bad for you Percy."

That got me to look at him confusingly, "What do you mean it's bad for me?"

Sev turned solemn, glancing anywhere but me while Lily looked guiltily at me...or for me. "Percy," she said softly with the kind of tone you use to reassure someone that they are most likely screwed, "You were the one who scared off the ghost and was around Grenda when she first caught...whatever this is...and some were already suspicious of you. Now you're here when another case happened and you know what this might lead."

It dawned on me what this all might look from outside perspective and was on the verge of making rueful smile. "Let me guess, they'll think I have something to do with this." I looked back at them who seemed very intent to not make eye contact with me.

"...And you believe them." I didn't mean to accuse them of anything, but my shoulders slumped and my voice strangled.

Lily snapped back at me and wrapped her hand around my own, "No! Definitely not. We don't believe this is your fault. We're just worried because you-"

"Lily!" Sev cut her off with a warning voice. Lily looked back pleadingly at him but after a few glances exchange, lips quirking and head shaking. Lily relented and I couldn't help feeling amused at their wordless conversation and annoyed of being left out.

"We just want to be sure you're okay. You know you can rely on us right?"

There was something in her tone of voice, a hint of pleading for answer I wasn't sure I could give.

"I'll be sure to remember that," I stated simply with a soft smile.

Lily pursed her lips while she looked up at me, my answer doesn't seem to satisfy her but she let the it go at the same she released my hand from hers.

Soon enough our prediction came true. The whole school was abuzz at another Sleeping Incident, more so when the second victim was from the famous Black Family of the Sacred 28 ( I knew the name was familiar from somewhere.) Every occupant of the school knew it and I felt the heated look whenever I passed by a corridor when they recognized me. Some were accusing, some were wary, and I put all my will to quench down the urge to yell frustratingly at them. It's never a good experience of being the main subject of a bad rumor, the feeling made me sympathize all those zoo animals being watched and taking notes for minding their own business.

I blamed the rumor circled around me to Sirius. I should have realized the first moment Narcissa was called 'Miss Black' that she was related to him. He had searched for me when he heard about the news and pulled me up close by the collar to his snarling face and asked me what I did to his cousin. My confusion made him angrier and would have punched me in the face had Lily and James didn't pulled him back so now everyone suspect I have something to with all this.

Even Gwen and Doc became uncomfortable around me, throwing me wary mix with apologetic look on how they should act toward me as the distance between us grew.

To make matters worse it wasn't long after that I dreamt another nightmare.

I knew it was a dream when I found myself walking sluggishly down the road, a bottle of ale on my hand. Swaying side to side down the dark path while I sang in tone deaf, the soft sound of restless critters beneath the shadow of the restless forest. Ravens cawed, startling me when the flock of black birds flew up from beneath the trees. Making me fall on my butt and my head squirmed from dizziness.

It was finally then that I noticed the figure standing in the middle of the road, in the middle of town. Or maybe he only just appeared.

He was a handsome man who was lean and muscular, with a regal face, honey gold eyes, and black hair flowing down his shoulders. His skin is the color of teakwood, a color you never see in Scotland more than millennia ago but my drunken state doesn't seem to register that as odd. Not when he had large black wings hanging on his back.

I recognized him immediately but the me in this body didn't.

"Are you the devil? Are you Satan?" I found myself asking to the man.

Thanatos tilted his head in consideration, "You know who I am Jack, you know why I'm here."

"Blast it all, so you're finally taking me to Hades." I let out a mirthless laugh that didn't hid well the fast beating heart under my chest. My mouth dry and cold sweat dripped down my neck.

"Jack Blair," the man said 'my' name in cold detached tone that sent my spine shivering, "You have live your life known throughout the land as a deceiver, manipulator and otherwise dreg of society. It's time I collect your malevolent soul to the Underworld."

He stretched out his right arm and his shadow slowly shoot out his stygian iron scythe. His wings flapped, making him above me, ready to take out my- or this body's life. In one last desperate attempt, I held out in hand and cried out. "Wait, wait, wait! At least one request. One last request before my soul is reaped!"

Thanatos paused and tilted his head in consideration. They have a long staredown before the god of death finally relented, "Very well, a final request. What is it?"

My eyes glanced around, searching for whatever might put a hold of my death. I made a sheepish grin before showing him the empty bottle of beer I had on hand, "Fancy on sharing my last drink with me, mate?"

Again, Thanatos looked back at me silently. I gulped, thinking fast on how to persuade or better yet, trick the god to leaving my life alone. I knew I wasn't the first to think of that, wasn't the first to failed.

But won't be the first to succeed either.

"Just a drink in the nearest pub. You and me. It's not everyday you get to say that I had a drink with Death."

His lips twitched upward at that, "You'd be surprised how much people still asked to have a date with Death. It's a running joke people like to bring to the Underworld that never gets old."

I laughed nervously at that, "You sir certainly aren't bad looking for a last date."

Thanatos's expression turned blank once more and regarded me intensely, "Fine, one last drink for you."

I grinned and promptly showed him to what I assumed my favorite pub, while keeping him at the corner of my eyes I took out my wallet and my grin turned maniacal at the celestial bronze cross hidden in it. It won't do much but enough to what he has in mind and inwardly I shuddered at his attempt to cheat death. I wanted to warn Thanatos, reason being I knew this guy was downright bastard and half the reason because I kind of like Death. Sure he took away people's lives but that's his job and compared to most selfish god I met, he's more decent by more than half.

I couldn't though, this body opened the pub and the scene shifted.

Now I was a ghost and recognized the place as a dorm room, but with the red gold color scheme of the place. I suspect that it belonged to the Gryffindor House.

"It has to be him, I just know it!" I looked toward the source of the familiar voice. James was wearing his gray night robe, sitting at the edge of his bed surrounded by three of his fellow Gryffindor roommates. Sirius was there, his usual slick hair were now as ruly as James but almost touches his shoulder. A blonde boy I didn't know with scar on his face, he was reading his book while he laid on his bed but wasn't completely off from the conversation, then there's the small mousey looking guy I recognized as Peter Pettigrew.

"Two people asleep after meeting him and no news of them waking up. That's a big red flag going up there," he continued.

"James, I think you should let this go." The scared boy chastised him with fond exasperation.

"Oh come off it Remus, you said it yourself something was off with Jackson!"

"I only said he smelled wrong, I wasn't even sure why I said it when I never talk to him!"

"What does he smell like? I imagined it'd be tons of crap," Sirius remarked, making the duo laughed at an inside joke.

But Peter just fumbled with his finger nervously and the boy, Remus I learned the name, looked thoughtful. "That's just it, I'm not sure. He smell like...like the scent of something ancient, powerful, something not human." Remus trailed off wistfully, he noticed the silent took place and the incredulous look his friends made and quickly shrug it off. "But how would I know that, like I said it's nothing. I don't know why I'm not making any sense."

It was a good thing I wasn't there for real, otherwise Remus would have seen the pale look I had that would give away everything. I couldn't linger my thoughts on his words and how he knew that impossible knowledge when James began to scoffed.

"No offense Remus but what you're saying is bonkers. Though...I won't put the thought that he's not human out of the window just yet after what I saw."

"You're still on about him fighting off a Gryffin in that train?"

"Hey, you said you believe me!"

Remus sighed, "I know I shouldn't, but when it comes to Jackson I feel like I wouldn't be surprised if he did."

"It's your gut warning you about him Mate. We all agree something is off about him, what say you Peter?"

Peter jerked at the mention of his name, looking skittish at the attention of his three friends.

"Ah...uhm...Yes, no, maybe? I don't know, he seemed like an okay guy. He even helped me from getting caught by the teachers."

Sirius immediately sat straight up at the new information, "Wow, wow, wow, when was this?"

Peter seemed to realized what he just said and clasped his mouth with his hand, making him look even more suspicious. "Sorry, it's nothing," he squeaked out but Sirius was having none of that. He lunged at Peter and made a friendly chokehold around his neck, going so far as giving him a noogie until he told them about me.

He gave in pretty quickly.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell! Please get off me." He did, and after gaining his bearing Peter told him about the night of Halloween. How I bumped into him while being chased by the teachers, how I found us a secret chamber behind closed paintings, and how I let it slip that I was eavesdropping on them.

The boys listened intently and James looked like he was being validated, "You see! Definitely suspicious. I'm telling you. There's something wrong about Percy Jackson and we're going to figure out who he is."

At the call of mystery and adventure, Sirius whooped, Peter clapped giddily, and Remus sighed with his book closed. "You're going to drag us into this no matter what aren't you?"

His eyes twinkled mischievously and made a boyish smile most people would say charming.

I groaned aloud as I buried my face to my hand. Great, just what I need, more distractions.

I looked up and the dream had changed once more to a much more familiar setting. A place I've barely gone to but was as close to home as I saw my father, in all his hawaiian shirt and khaki short glory, resting on his throne at his palace in Atlantis.

I had a lot of things I plan to say when I meet him again, but all those word choked as I met they ancient stormy eyes of my father after several months. I never thought I'd miss him this much since I spent most of my first 12 year of my life never knowing him and barely meeting him even afterward. Kind of makes me want to laugh.

"Dad."

His gaze didn't waver, as if he was seeing past through me. I looked around and found there was just as two in the room.

"Dad?"

"Remember my words Percy," He finally talked. A warm smile crinkled on his lips. "Remember your greatest strength."

It was finally then I woke up in cold sweat. My breathing labored heavily and I felt the rush of adrenaline before calming myself down. It's been awhile since I've got a demigod dream but having three different dreams in a row was certainly taken its toll on me.

It was weekend today so there was no class and no quidditch training today so nothing to do.

Oddly enough I found myself heading toward the library. Something I never imagined myself doing when seeking comfort. But the library reminded me of Annabeth, and sometimes whenever I turned from one corner of the aisles I found myself expecting her there. Reading a book at one of the table until she looked up, spotting me and smile. With the sheer size Hogwart's library having tens of thousands of books; thousands of shelves; hundreds of narrow rows, she would have no problem living here.

Instead, today I found my two friends, seemingly buried their nose on a desk full of open books. I was about to call them out, but something they said made me stop and listen.

"This is ridiculous, we've already used up the book of one bookshelves about ghost and magical creatures and there's barely anything useful about the Will 'o Wisp!"

"I guess wizards don't always have the answer."

Sev runned his hand through his greasy hair, "But this doesn't make any sense. Everybody knows what Will 'o Wisp are, even muggles. Yet there's nothing here that could point it out as anything but a lost soul who forgotten himself from becoming a proper ghost. Or many articles and hearsay that it could either lure you away or get you to where you needed, nothing concrete to make a certain fact."

"Well that's just what we got from the books, but what do _you_ think Severus?"

Even when I can't see it, I knew his eyes had glazed over, his lips pursed, and his eyes squinted in concentration that most people would think he was glaring mad at something. "There has already been two victims that were made asleep. Nothing between the two has anything in common other than they're girls and that Percy was near them when they fall asleep. We can safely assume whatever causing this has something to do with the Will 'o Wisp that has scared off all the other ghost which led me to believe that whatever what the book tells us are false or twisted because I doubt a mere soul of the dead could illicit such reaction. Also, since they did react there's should have been past incident caused by the presence of Will 'o Wisp but articles up to hundred years doesn't show anything remotely useful."

"Is this going anywhere?" Lily asked impatiently. When Sev gets like this, it's hard to keep up with his train of thought.

"It means Lily, that this Will 'o Wisp most likely didn't appear here by accident. Since no one knows exactly what it is and the ghosts deemed it as dangerous, it must have been isolated or sealed off for a long time, and someone or something let it loose in school. I bet it's been targeting Percy this whole time and the two victims were just in the way. Still this all just hypothesis. I don't know how much what I'm making out is true."

Lily sighed. Setting aside the book she had on hand. "This would be go so much smoothly if we could have Percy help us."

Sev snorted, "Correction, if he let us help him. Honestly, he thinks he's so clever at keeping secret when he's obviously struggling not to tell us, for all we know whatever set loose in school is targeting him because of his family curse. He can be real stubborn if he wants to so I doubt forcing him to tell us would make things better."

A quirk of a smile played her lips as she looked back at her best friend. "That's why we're here aren't we? To help whatever problem he had despite it all. He's lucky to have a friend like you."

I couldn't help the smirk when I witness his face looking like a tomato from the praise and appreciative smile Lily sent his way. I closed my eyes and rest my head against the shelves, I wasn't sure what to feel seeing my two friends trying to learn all they can about the situation on their own for my sake. I became more aware of the heavy knot in my stomach weight by guilt. Exhaling a large breath before firming my resolve and clearing my throat to get their attention.

The whirled their head so fast, I thought they could have snapped their neck. The astonished face they gave me almost broke my serious demeanour I'm trying to maintain.

"I would ask what you guys were doing but that would mean I have to pretend I didn't hear all that."

"Percy this isn't what it looks like!" Lily tried, but I gave her a slight raise of my eyebrow and she deflated, "Okay, so this might be what it looks like but we're not doing anything wrong just so you know!"

"How do you guys figured I was looking out for it?"

The question caught them off guard for a hit but Sev promptly answered me, "You might not notice it yourself, but you've been awfully vigilant and skittish since Halloween and we never saw you like that since you've stepped into Hogwarts and somehow the troubles kept surrounding. From there it's just simple deduction that trouble either follows you or you were following it and I doubt you weren't aware of it considering our everyday lives."

"Alright Sherlock, you've proven you're smart. But you're wrong about one thing. This is 'my' everyday life, not 'ours'. And if you keep going like this you're going to get hurt."

"What's the difference then when we're outside Hogwarts with you then?" He countered.

"The difference is on the outside they only targeted me and I know who I'm up against. Right now, I'm just as clueless what kind of creature roaming around in this school. I'll probably improvise along the way when I'll face it. But I can't guarantee your safety."

That didn't seem to put a dent on him, much to my frustration, "Percy, I'm going to blunt here, you're rubbish wizard."

"Oi!"

"But you're strong. Stronger than most adult I knew. I get that. We both do and know you can take care of yourself, but have you ever thought that we don't want you to keep protecting us and fight alongside you instead?"

"And get both of you in danger?" I retorted.

"We'll be in danger either way as long as we don't know what the Will 'o Wisp actually are. The whole school is. And maybe we think being with you is the safest place we'll be, have you ever thought of that?"

"We're not letting you do this alone Percy." Lily decided to chimed in softly. Her hand reached out for mine and she was looking wide eyes with her emerald green eyes. "Me and Sev are going to investigate no matter what even if you want to do this alone, we're not going to let you and nothing you say will stop us."

I wiped face while grumbling incoherently beneath my hand. They complaint of me being stubborn yet they were acting just as stubborn as me. Yet, I couldn't help feeling the relief of having someone, (not just someone, my two best friends) willfully walking up to danger for my sake.

I shouldn't be happy about it. I really shouldn't, especially when I'm supposed to protect Lily, not get her involved in more danger. But the smile crept up despite itself and my eyes soften by their words.

I was reminded of my dream and it took me back when Dad and I had our private conversation. About how gaining allies was my greatest strength to him.

I locked eyes with my two new best friends. They may be young and they don't know any hardship yet, but I knew I couldn't get through this quest without them. It's not the wisest decision when I could have ask help for more reliable and dependable people, like an adult (unlike gods they would actually straight up help when ask), but I couldn't imagine any other people but them to trust my back.

"Severus, Lily, I think it's time I tell you two something."

The two looked astonished by my words, they gaze up at one another before looking back at me with pointed look.

"Finally, it's about bloody time Percy, let's hear it then!"

* * *

 **AN: So will Percy tell his demigod secret? Will he tell the time travelling secret? Just how much will he reveal?**

 **Stay tuned for the next chapter...next week! HA!**

 **Also, for those who thinks why Sirius would act rough with Percy when he should have a bad relationship with his family. Remember, this is when he was 11 when he may be a rebel, a part of him still cherished his family. What kid doesn't? Sirius is also generally a loyal person, so off course if he thinks his family is at risk he would lashed out. At least in my point of view, he does.**

 **Anyway, hope you had enjoyed it. R &R everybody!**


	19. Act I: Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Stingy Jack**

 **Words: 4,761**

 **Recap:** I had enough keeping secrets from my friends and they had enough letting the secrets kept them from helping me. I didn't want to do my quest alone, nor do they want me to.

So I told them my secrets.

* * *

One morning I got up and looked out the window from the hallway. I admit, I was grinning like a loon seeing the stack of snow covering Hogwarts like a white blanket. I knew without looking that the lake should be frozen solid by now. There were many pranks and spells involving snow (and no it's not us. Me, Sev, James and Sirius aren't the only one who knows how to prank). The few owls that managed to battle their way through the stormy sky to deliver mail had to be nursed back to health by Hagrid before they could fly off again.

People were either cooped up inside their common room or the Great Hall where they had heat of the roaring fires comforting them, the drafty air of the corridors had become icy and bitter wind rattled the windows. It was weird feeling that having less ghost would make the school feel more haunted.

No one could wait for the holiday to start, including me. However, it's for a whole different reason. Others might be excited to spend time with their family again. I'm just glad I won't have to deal with the suspicious stare and the whispering gossip around me.

It won't be a happy holiday for me though, nor for Severus and Lily. The three of us decided to stay for the holiday this year which I was grateful for. I couldn't decided whether to follow Lily home or stay to investigate had she decided to be there for Christmas. That, and the guilty feel I would have if Sev was left alone here on Christmas because he certainly wouldn't want to come home, not even for Lily.

"You sure you're fine staying here for the holiday?"

Lily smiled and said lightly but no less determined, "It's fine Percy. I owl my parents and they were fine with it. Besides, we need to figure out where Jack is hiding or they'll just be more victim over the break."

Oh yeah, like I said. I had explained everything to them. About when I first saw the Will 'o Wisp, what Dumbledore has asked me when he took me to his office, and where I found out from him about the ghost Jack 'o Lantern. Not to my surprise, they knew nothing of it. Just that it had been what carved pumpkin they put out was called on Halloween. Making Sev very put out that he never questioned the source of something so widespread.

I tried to questioned him if Halloween has other significance for the Wizarding world to which he just shrugged.

"Some say muggles had started it as a Harvest Festival, some say it was a celebration of muggle and wizard co-existing once, I'm not sure which. I do know that because of how widespread it is, it became the day that wizard could go out among muggles without worrying the statute of secrecy so we celebrated it as well."

In short, nothing significant about the day itself.

Anyway, they know practically everything I know about the case...except about me being a demigod.

Yes, I know I said I would tell them everything. But Hecate did say not to tell anyone unless I'm prepared for the consequences. While I have a streak of ignoring every or most word of god. Doesn't mean I don't try to hold it as long as I could until I'll most likely break it. After all, the warning is there for a reason and there was a second reason I couldn't tell.

' _Secrets unfold, a price to behold'_ That was what the Groove had whispered to me. And whatever price I had to pay, I'm not looking forward on it.

Afterward, we've been spending more time in the library with no luck with our search and still are from every possible section we could find about it. We search through the 300+ page book of studying the form of ghost and how their lives and believe affect their afterlife form, mentioning many famous ghost even from Hogwarts. We couldn't even find a single clue of Jack 'o Lantern from books like ' _Mystery of the Afterlife'_ or ' _The Unknown Mystery throughout the Modern Wizarding_ '.

Sev and Lily might have no problem reading through their problem, but it was torture for me and had me complaint all the way that almost got Madam Pince, the librarian, kicked us out. Sev finally had enough and irritably suggested I should search where the ghost might all be hiding to asked some question which was exactly what I decided to do.

Turns out the challenge was easier said than done. Trying to explore Hogwarts would have been the most challenging and confusing thing I've ever done if I haven't gone to the Maze. But it's a close second. With the moving stairs, the secret chambers or corridors, and the hidden doors that would appear and disappear at any given moment. Even if I live the rest of my life here, I don't think I could have explore it all.

"What I would give for a map right now."

I turned on one corner and almost bumped to one of the least likely people I want to meet, and couldn't hide my grimace in time. James and Sirius made the same face before turning a one-eighty and smiled brightly at me that just screamed suspicious. Peter and Remus were there too but while Peter looked nervously up at me, Remus was slowly edging away but kept a polite smile.

"Hey Priss...I mean Percy. Where are you going this time of the day?"

They seriously think they're going to get me talk with that poor excuse of an acting, "You're acting awfully nice Sirius. Considering you wanted to punch the light out of me few weeks ago."

Sirius's eyes took a dark turn and his jaw twitched in a grimace, "Yeah, sorry about that." His tone did not sound apologetic. "Narcissa may not be my favorite cousin. I don't take anyone hurting my family lightly and got hot headed for a bit."

"Uh huh...then I'll be on my way now. Y'now, things to do and stuff to take care off." I turned, quickly walking away from them but I forgot how persistence they were. James and Sirius flanked on my sides, a forced grin on their face while altering questions between themselves.

"Can you show us this stuff you have?"

"Maybe you need help with that stuff of yours?"

"What's is the stuff you're talking about?"

"Can't. No. And none of your business," I answered promptly in return without looking back.

That got them to shut up but it didn't deter them from following me. I sighed irritably at their antics and thinking if they seriously believed I would fall for their awful acting. Remus seemed to think so if the roll of his eyes as he silently watched them was any telling.

I looked around for possibly anything that could distract them but stopped short when I heard a voice. I turned left and right to find the source and saw a familiar face by the window, holding up an axe and pulling a big fir tree by one hand. I didn't hide the grin I wore on my face while shouting out to him.

"Hagrid!"

My big hairy friend paused and looked aside to see me, he waved his hand in greeting and I walked up in a fast pace toward him. I was too caught up being happy from seeing him after cooping in my studies and the Ghost Problem. I was late to noticed the four boys walking alongside of me until Hagrid pointed them out.

"'Ello Percy, who did yeh brought there? Friends 'o yours?"

I looked pointedly annoyed at them before denying his thought, but James was quick to answer while looping his arm around my shoulder. Throwing me off as he put on that charming smile of his.

"Yes we are, my name's James. This is Sirius, Remus and Peter there," he said as he pointed out each of them, who all greeted him with a smile and a wave of their hand. "Percy never mention you though, aren't you the...eh...what was it again?"

"Keeper of Keys and Groundskeeper," Remus supplied from behind.

"Right, that!...what is that anyway? Some kind of fancy name for gate watcher or something?" Remus sighed, lightly slapped the back of his head and whispered ' _Rude_ ' to him.

"Sorry about my friend, he doesn't know when to stop putting his foot on his mouth sometimes," Remus apologized for his friend's stead

Hagrid laughed light heartedly like I knew he would, taking the comment in a stride. "No offense taken. To answe' yer question, I'm the one looking after the school keys an' watchin' ove' the grounds so none of yeh go where yer not supposed to, like the Forbidden Forest fer example an' some othe' task the school like to ask me."

We all nodded in understanding, then Peter pointed out the tree he was dragging, "What's that for then Hagrid?"

Hagrid looked down at the tree he was dragging, "Oh this? It's for Christmas o' course. Someone has to provide the decoration. We can't have those stayed for the holiday not celebrate Christmas now can't we?"

An idea then sprout and the annoyed look I had was replaced with an eager smile, "How about we all help you with that then?"

The boys all looked at me as if I was crazy while Hagrid just wave me off, "Nah, no thanks fer that Percy. I can handle it on meh own."

"Doesn't mean you have to. We _insist._ For Christmas Spirit and all that." I fauxed my eager spirit. Well actually I was eager...eager to get rid of them.

James had to suppress the urge about doing handiwork, "Bu...but if you don't need one then I guess we could-"

"But off course you would," I cut James off before he could pull me away with the others. I didn't need to look at them to know they were getting paler. "I'm sure there's something we could do for the hardworking staff of Hogwarts."

Hagrid looked bashful and proud at being mentioned to be a staff of Hogwarts, "Well...I do need to cut around 12 Christmas trees to decorate the Great Hall, but I don't think you boys have learned any cutting spell to help with that. Though, having some help with levitation spell would be great."

"We can help that if you have some axes for us," I suggested, which to the boys just makes me sound even more crazy than I already am. Peter is already backing away and tried escaping, but Sirius was faster and grabbed the back of his coat without looking away, making sure he stays.

Hagrid laughed joyfully at that, "Why not? If you can handle it then who am I to stop you. Don't force yourself if you can't though." He took us to his cabin and I have to secretly admired their stubbornness if they hadn't back away by now.

He gave each of us an axe, most of them had difficulty lifting it right without having the sharp end facing them. Only Remus seemed to have some semblance of sense of using them without getting himself hurt. Peter was fumbling it nervously, James and Sirius looked like they've never handled an axe or any sharp tool before. Well, those two rich boys never seemed to work a day in their life anyway.

Decided to spare some of them from the grieve, I asked Hagrid if he had any saw. Thankfully he did have a large one that could be use for a pair.

Hagrid then showed us where the school harvest the fir tree grow for their logs and Christmas. He showed us the proper way of chopping down trees with an axe or a saw and that we should do it with pair. I ended up pairing together with Remus, James with Sirius as the pair using the saw, and Peter with Hagrid. We started working with it. Only the sound of wood chopping filled the air accompanied with the occasional rustling of naked branches, the cold sharp winter smell hit my nose in every breath I take, my untrained muscle felt the strain much sooner than I expected from just chopping wood but it was a good feeling.

No offense to wizards but learning spells are much more boring than self defense or swordplay. They just stood in one place and just shout whatever spell comes in mind and you all know staying still is never a good thing for me. I miss the time where I held Riptide in my hand and training my body to the point of exhaustion. I miss the smell of sweat and the hot flushed on my face after a good day workout. Maybe I should help out Hagrid more next time.

While chopping off trees together. There was an awkward silence hanging in the air between us. It didn't escape my notice how jittery Remus was with me, and I might as well act the same since my mind kept pondering about my dream and how Remus could 'smell' something different about me.

Which really gives me concern. Because usually there's only one type of being that could 'smell' the god side of me. I just hope he's not what I think he is.

Considering my luck he might as well be, but it's better if I at least give him the benefit of the doubt. Even if he is -through all the odds - who I expect him to be, doesn't make him bad. Not unless he gives me any reason for it. One of the few reason that he's not what I think he is, was because he stayed away from me most of the time rather than approaching me instead.

Maybe it's from that train of thought that prompt me to initiate the first line of the conversation.

"So, how does sharing a room with James feels like?"

I wasn't sure what was wrong about my question, but it did made Remus froze from his chopping and gaped at me like I just ask him if he was a girl. It was just the first thing that pop in my head, and I always had wondered _how in all of Greek gods_ did he manage to snatch Lily in the future.

So yeah, I'm curious if this James kid is more than just the regular bully.

"You...you're asking me about James?" he asked, like he couldn't wrap his mind that I could ever ask about him.

"Is that so weird?"

"Well...yeah...I mean, but you hate him so why are you asking me about him?"

"Hate is a strong word, more of a dislike really. He did insulted my friend and I don't take that kindly from anyone, and why you ask…" I shrugged. "Curiosity I guess. You seem like a decent guy and you get along with him, so I thought I should ask what your honest opinion of him."

Remus blinked a few times, then looking he had certain fascination with his shoes before continuing chopping down our tree. His words were a bit hesitant but he did finally talk to me so that's a plus, "James is…" his lips curled into a smile in reminiscent. "James could be handful person obviously, but he's not really a bad person you know. An idiot maybe, but not bad. At first, I thought he was just another rude git. After all, the first time I met him was at the Great Hall, he took one look at me and say 'Blimey, that's a nasty scar you got there. Where did you get it?'"

Remus let out a mirthless chuckle at the memory, "Lily was beside him so he had a good dose of slap on the head from her."

Hearing it, I couldn't help but chuckle along with him. "Good ol' Lily, you can always count on her with manners. So, what changed between you two."

"You'd be surprised how many seemed to either looked down or pity me just from my shabby robe and the scar." He waved his arm around, making me noticed that yes, his winter robe looked shabby. Worn down from years of using, not something a child his age would have unless it was a hand-me-down or used goods.

"Not James though," Remus continued, "He treated me the same just as with anybody. I didn't think I would fit in with the Lions when I think of myself more as a Ravenclaw, even then I always wondered if I'll ever fit in. But James, Sirius, and Peter made me feel I was meant to be here, and that meant more to me than anything since..." Remus paused, not sure if he should continue but he didn't had to.

"Since you doubt you'll ever belong anywhere." I finished for him. Surprising him and myself. Like the words came out straight from within me, waiting to come out. "You know that you're different. You can't help feeling left out knowing deep down, you're different from everyone else. It wasn't your fault you're different and yet you had to accept your fate that it just happened. It doesn't stop you from hoping though, that somewhere out there, there's a place just for you where you can be who you are without being afraid about yourself."

At that moment, it became apparent to me then why I wasn't that worried about Remus than I thought I should. Remus and me are more alike than I could have imagined. Two misfit. Knowing we're different outside of our control. Just trying to find a place we belong to. I found my place in Camp Half-Blood. Remus might just found his with his own band of friends.

We stood silently. Gauging each other's reaction as certain kinship were exchange. Remus looked like he was trying hard to find any sign of something remotely in common with himself, but his expression then should changed to suspicion when a thought occurred to him.

"Hold on, how did you know I was his roommate?"

My muscle tensed, and in less than a second. Strings pile of curses flashed in my mind as the slip I made. Thankfully, I was spared from answering when Hagrid had yelled "TIMBER!" and we all moved over as a tree tip down the balance.

Remus was about to press further but then James appeared between us, surprising us both. "What were you guys talking about?"

"Nothing," I promptly reply.

"Boring stuff," Remus said at the same time.

James looked between the two of us, discerning if we were telling the truth then shrugged his shoulder.

"What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you and Sirius be sawing trees?" James nudged his head to the side where Sirius laid on the ground, his chest heaving up and down and mumbling about how he couldn't feel his arm.

"We thought we could use a little break and you know, get to know one another."

I raised a suspicious eyebrow at him. Subtlety is not James name. Remus rolled his eyes and thought he'd be better elsewhere and went to see how Sirius was doing.

"So...are you going anywhere this Holiday?" James tried to ask casually.

I sighed. "Nah. Me, Sev, and Lily decided to stay for the holiday."

"Don't have anyone waiting for you this Christmas?"

"Nope," I said while popping the 'p'. "My aunt doesn't really come home despite the holidays so...yeah."

"What about your parents?"

Feeling finally annoyed I made him talk straight to the point, "Okay, look James. Just cut to the chase and tell me what you want from me because you're not fooling anyone with your casual act."

James choked in his own air being caught on fast and looked like a kid who was caught with his hand inside a cookie jar.

"Wha...what are you talking about? I don't know what you're talking about. Do you know what you're talking about?" James began to babbled much to my amusement but I kept my unimpressed look.

Seeing he was not convincing me in the slightest. He dropped his pretense along with his smile.

"Fine, if that's how you want to play it, who are you Percy Jackson?" he asked in all seriousness, "We both know you're not normal, so what are you actually?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

James shook his head, "I know you're not normal. I'm going to figure you out and expose you to everyone what you truly are."

"Then I'll welcome you to try."

After the brief break we had, we continued on until we finally got to chop all 12 trees down, the boys immediately dropped down in exhaustion while I was just left breathless. Hagrid beamed with a satisfied look in his eyes.

"Thanks fer yer help. Yeh boys have been great help. Why don' you come inside and I make yeh some tea?"

I thought about it for awhile and regretfully shook my head, "Why don't you just invite the boys Hagrid, I still have something I need to do. Besides, they would need it more than me, but don't tell them I left early."

"If yeh say so Percy. Just don' be a stranger and visit anytime yeh like."

I nodded, and rushed back to the castle. Heading toward the library. Just when I was about to opened up the double door, Sev had opened it up from inside and looked like he wanted to bolt. A splitting grin made his way when he saw me, "Percy! We found it. We found out who Jack 'o Lantern is!"

Now there's a news that got me eager to the library.

Once we got to our seat once more, Sev eagerly put down the book on the table and revealed to be a...children's book?

I looked at the front and back cover and confirmed it is what it is. It was a black cover with the white title reading 'Ghostly Tales' and cartoonish ghost surrounding it.

"Lily found out a clue from there and she was brilliant! If she hadn't found it, I would have found a way to get a book from the Restriction Section."

Lily blushed at Sev's compliment but she explained with excited face, "I was just skimming through random title when I stumbled on the Children's Book Section and remembered all those times we exchange stories between muggle and wizard fairy tales, and Percy's Greek Talk so I thought why not take a breather and look through it. It may not look like much at first but check out page 12 and read what I read."

There were so many questions running on my head that I just shrugged and open to read it. I was greeted with the title written in fancy note that my dyslexia would have murdered my eyes if not for the glasses and a picture of an old drunken man with shabby clothing and a lantern made of turnip on his hand.

The title read ' _Stingy Jack'_

I shot a questioning eyebrow at Sev but he gestured me to continue.

" _Stingy Jack was a miserable, old drunk who loved playing tricks on anyone and everyone. One dark, Halloween night, Jack ran into the Devil himself in a local public house. Jack tricked the Devil by offering his soul in exchange for one last drink. The Devil quickly turned himself into a sixpence to pay the bartender, but Jack immediately snatched the coin and deposited it into his pocket, next to a silver cross that he was carrying. Thus, the Devil could not change himself back and Jack refused to allow the Devil to go free until the Devil had promised not to claim Jack's soul for ten years."_

" _The Devil agreed, and ten years later Jack again came across the Devil while out walking on a country road. The Devil tried collecting what he was due, but Jack thinking quickly, said, 'I'll go, but before I do, will you get me an apple from that tree?'"_

" _The Devil, thinking he had nothing to lose, jumped up into the tree to retrieve an apple. As soon as he did, Jack placed crosses all around the trunk of the tree, thus trapping the Devil once again. This time, Jack made the Devil promise that he would not take his soul when he finally died. Seeing no way around his predicament, the Devil grudgingly agreed."_

" _When Stingy Jack eventually passed away several years later, he went to the Gates of Heaven, but was refused entrance because of his life of drinking and because he had been so tight-fisted and deceitful. So, Jack then went down to Hell to see the Devil and find out whether it were possible to gain entrance into the depths of Hell, but the Devil kept the promise that had been made to Jack years earlier, and would not let him enter."_

"' _But where can I go?' asked Jack. 'Back to where you came from!' replied the Devil."_

" _The way back was windy and very dark. Stingy Jack pleaded with the Devil to at least provide him with a light to help find his way. The Devil, as a final gesture, tossed Jack an ember straight from the fires of Hell. Jack placed the ember in a hollowed-out turnip...one of Jack's favorite foods which he always carried around with him whenever he could steal one. From that day forward, Stingy Jack has been doomed to roam the earth without a resting place and with only his lit turnip to light the way in the darkness."_

Finished reading the story, I looked up at them and they both have deadly serious faces. There were many things I wanted to comment but the first thing that came out of my mouth was;

"This said turnip though, not pumpkin." I pointed out.

Sev rolled his eyes at the insignificant point I made out, "News flash for you, they used to make Jack 'o Lantern with turnips before they used pumpkin instead. Why they changed it? I don't know. Just that they did."

"So...you believe this is the true story of the Ghost of Halloween?"

Sev scoffed, "Don't be an idiot Percy, off course not. There's no such thing as Devils just as there are no such thing as those Greek gods you keep telling us."

Thunder rumbled outside, but no one seemed to pay any heed to it.

"I do believe that there's truth inside a story and this is the best lead on Jack 'o lantern and fire from hell that we could deduce as the Will 'o Wisp. And no other sources we read has ever link them together other than this."

I really don't want to have our best lead coming from a folklore read to children so they could put them to sleep, but then I remembered the dreams few weeks back and re-read the first part of the story again. My breath sunken at how similar it was and maybe, this story is more than just a story.

"So...where do we go from here?"

Sev grabbed the book and checked it out to borrow it, me and Lily followed closely beside him. "For now, we need to verify how much the book says is true so we need to ask the ghost some few questions. Did you find them?"

"Got side tracked for a bit, and considering how big the school ground is. Yeah, no luck from my part." I paused, and almost slapped myself that I didn't get to think of finding the one ghost that could possibly either help us, or wasting our time. "Actually, there's one ghost we all know that we don't need to search for."

Lily looked puzzled by my words, but Sev understood almost immediately as he paled and shook his head. "No. No. No way Percy, who in the right mind would ask _him_ for help, or for anything for that matter! That's absolutely a terrible idea."

I couldn't help but grinned at Sev's scowling face, "Just the usual then."

* * *

 **AN:There, you get your Percy-Remus scene. Hope it's up to your expectations and thank you for all your reviews, please keep it coming. :)))**

 **Oh, and the story Stingy Jack cones from** **novareinna site and it's a real folklore** **so I can't take credit for that.**


	20. Act I: Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Nightmares Before Christmas**

 **Words: 3,934**

 **Recap:** After confessing almost everything to Lily and Sev. We found what's possibly to be Jack 'o Lantern's origin story. To confirm that we have to ask the only ghost still around in Hogwarts.

* * *

Turns out, that when looking for a ghost that likes to pop out where you least want it to - Finding him yourself was a lot harder than we first thought.

Before we know it, three days passed. The holiday started. The school became more desolate than ever. Some were even glad they could get away from school, and not just because to get away from the studies but from the mysterious sleeping epidemic as well.

Despite the seriousness of our mission. The three of us did enjoy the small peace given from the lack of scrutiny people gave us. Mostly me, but Sev and Lily weren't exempt from the judgemental look some gave them seeing how close the three of us are. When we aren't thinking about Ghost and just talked and laugh at the most random things like how to make a blue hot chocolate by hand, eating English muffin, and plotting ways to humiliate James and Sirius if our Prank War will ever start again. Sev and me even plotted ways to get them expelled, but Lily make sure we don't talk it further or else we might just do that. A sheepish grin was my only response to her.

Sometimes we try to sneak to the staff room or hid closely near teachers, eavesdropping for any clue they might about the Ghost or the condition of the two sleeping students still being watched in the school infirmary. Sev had told me before that the Black Family almost raised an uproar that they couldn't bring Narcissa back to their home and insisted she'd be taken to the best professional healer they could find.

Dumbledore had patiently and gently argued that seeing as normal spells couldn't wake her up. The surrounding magic invoke on her is still a mystery and not knowing what causing her sleep state could prove fatal if she was hit by a curse that might worsened when being drag further from the place she was put. Or triggered something worst when exposed foreign magical factor. He went as far as to compromise that they could bring as many healer as they want to Hogwarts if it helps get some answer.

Still no changes whatsoever for them.

Just when we thought our luck ran out. By time the morning of Christmas Eve came rolling in, we saw our target cackling madly as he put up crackling mistletoe randomly on the ceiling and walls.

"Peeves!"

The Poltergeist stopped from my voice, a manic grin stretched across his face waiting for the inevitable scolding he was probably waiting. So I had small satisfaction seeing his astonished look when the three pensive kids looking up at him and one of them said, "We need to talk."

I know. I sounded like a boyfriend waiting for a breakup talk.

"Oooh, what does Washout Percy with little ol' me? Oh wait, maybe I should call you Bad Luck Percy hihihihihi. Bad Luck Percy~Bad Luck Percy~ bringing Bad Luck everywhere he go- YOW!"

Peeves found himself dodging a spell narrowly and glared at the offender.

"Severus, behave." I warned him half-heartedly.

"Oops," Sev said monotonously before tucking in his wand.

Lily decided then that she took charge of the conversation, probably knowing we're too irritated to make a proper conversation with him. "Please Peeves, can you spare some time for us to talk? We promised not to throw spells at you."

"Well…" I drawled but shut up quickly at Lily's glare.

"No. Spells." Lily emphasized strongly.

Peeves seemed to be considering and his clownish face smiled "Alright, alright, since you asked very nicely. What do you need?"

"Can you tell us about where all the ghost might be hiding? Better yet, can you tell us why they're hiding, and who is Jack 'o Lantern?"

"Ssshh, don't say the word out loud." Peeves shushed us, making Lily clamp her mouth. He motioned us to come closer with wary glances thrown around and we inched closer to him, waiting for whatever he would reveal to us.

We should have known it wouldn't be that easy. Just when he was about to whisper to us, he blew out a raspberry, spitting at us in the process, much to our disgust. Peeves cackled loudly as he floated away, twirling in laughter.

"That's it." Sev snarled and pulled out his wand but Lily held him back at the last second

"Patience Sev, we knew it wouldn't be easy." Lily reminded him but she was also at the edge of her patience too. I wrecked my brain for any idea and smile when I thought of one.

"Actually. I think he would listen if he was in a _bind_ don't you think so Severus?"

Severus eyes glinted in understanding at my message but so did Lily. Her eyes widened and opened her mouth to reprimand him again, but was a second too late.

" _Incarcerous,"_ he cried. Rope shoot out of his wand and slithered around Peeve and tied into a knot by the end of it. But Sev showed mastery of the spell by having one end of the rope in his hand, making him Peeve looked like an ugly overgrown balloon.

Lily threw her arm in the air and huffed. "Sure, tie him up, don't listen to the girl. How is he going to answer us now that we held him like this?" Lily demanded.

"Rather, I'm surprised that worked. Couldn't he just go intangible and float away?"

"Nah, he's a poltergeist and spells still works on him. So when I bind him, he is literally in a bind," Sev informed us with a smug smirk.

Just when I was about to compliment him, Peeves cackled loudly, getting our attention. "So you caught me, so what? You think I'll tell some meddling kids some old myth that the old timer ghosts are still afraid of."

Sev and Lily looked unsure what to do, but I only arched an eyebrow at him. "What makes you think we can't make you talk."

"Ha! I ain't telling you kids nothing, and nothing can make me talk!" He said with his tongue out in the end. For an old ghost, he acted like a real 5 year old.

"You sure about that?" I turned and made a _look_ to my two friends and they both turned to watch over any outsider that could pass us by. Seeing that it's currently the holiday only assured us how unlikely there'll be anyone around.

I pulled out my pen and summon Riptide in my arm, the sharp end of the blade tucked under his round face. If it was possible, his ghostly skin has gone paler than before.

"I see you know what this is. That makes it easier, so here's what you're going to do. You're going to tell us everything we want to know, and when we release you, you'll say nothing of this."

"Y...you're bluffing. You wouldn't dare. Besides, Celestial Bronze shouldn't hurt us."

"Oh I bet everyone wouldn't miss Hogwart's resident menace. They are so eager to get rid of you that I dare say I would. Besides, there's a first time for everything and I always wondered if Stygian Iron is the only material that works on you ghosts, care to be the first lab rat?"

The audible gulp had a satisfying ring, but his mouth was still clamped shut. Looking resigned, I raised my sword and was about to struck him down when he finally cried. "Waitwaitwaitwait, I'll tell, I'll tell- spare me!"

My sword stopped just a millimeter away from between his eyes. My eyes didn't show any mercy and was devoid of any emotion.

"Well? I'm listening."

"Okay, okay, every ghost know about the Will 'o Wisps, it's a story all the old timer ghosts know. And all the ghost here are old timers except me. They know if one touches the fire you get nightmares but for ghost you'll be gone for good. Kaput. Vamoosh. Gone. No one knows if they move on or their soul got sucked for something. But since there's no good story about them, when they hear about the floating blue fire, they only know one thing and one thing only to do."

"What's that?" I asked but my tone demanded him to answer.

"Run," Peeves said seriously, and it was a tone I never heard him with that made it more ominous.

Making my eyes narrowed at the forbidding word, I kept my bravado, I've always been good acting confident. "What do you mean about getting nightmares?"

For a moment, Peeves looked delighted for whatever reason and I pushed the sword further to his neck as a reminder. "Alright, alright. They give nightmares to humans okay. Whoever comes upon them would put into into a deep sleep and stuck into their worst nightmare."

"For how long?"

A wicked grin spread on his lips and I didn't like his face nor did I like his response. "Forever."

I pursed my lips and held back cursed words in Greek. "Percy." I was caught by my own thought, I didn't hear the first Sev called out my name.

"What reason? For what reason is he doing this?"

Peeve chuckled, "If you know about Jack then you should know about his old tale. That Ol' Jack still wandering around, cursing for eternity for never living, never dying. So he tried to make himself whole once more from the essence gain by the fear of men."

"Percy," this time, Lily called out but I still ignored them both.

"Whole? What do you mean by that? Tell it to me straight!"

"" _PERCY!""_

"What?!" I turned in frustration but instantly froze when all three of us witnessing the same thing we had studied and feared.

A Will 'o Wisp.

"Everyone back away slowly," I whispered as if we were a cornered prey. No one complaint while we did just that, but then a warm sense sprouted behind that sent shiver down my spine. I turned, dreading to confirm my suspicion, but to my luck it was another one of those cursed fire.

"Okay, let's just go to the side and we'll be out of our fiery friend's way."

My two friends nodded in agreement as we step sideways but two more fires blocked our way. Making the only only way out is the railing that would led us to a 20 feet plunge down to the ground.

"Guys whatever you do, don't touch the fire."

"Yeah, no need to state the obvious Percy." Severus snark, "So what's the plan?"

"You never like my plan."

"Yeah, but it's better with no plan at all."

More Wisps surrounded us, and we were backing away toward the trick railing we knew was not real. I whipped around for anything that I could do to improvise. I never was a plan-guy, but a more of improv-guy.

But the only thing I have on hand is rope to an obnoxious ghost, wands to use spells I'm not good at, and Riptide that I'm not certain would work on ghost. I looked down below where moving stairs kept their scheduled movement when an idea struck me.

"I have a plan."

Sev glanced at me, "Is it a good one?"

I paused. "I have a plan," I reiterate firmly. Making Sev groaned and Lily looked like she had a mix of worry and excitement on her face.

I pulled Peeves close with the rope and make sure we were face to face, "Listen Peeves. Here's how it's going to go down. We can all be struck down by those fire but while we risk putting ourselves to sleep, you'll be risking your very being. So help us and get us all out or you'll finally get to know what a fate worst than death feels like, capiche?" I made my best Death Glare I knew had made few monsters turned tail seeing and held back the urge to smile as he nodded vigorously.

"Good." More Wisps surrounded us and I didn't waste time giving the end of the rope to Lily and Sev. "Guys, you trust me right?"

The questioned was so out of nowhere, they only nodded as an answer and I had to be satisfied with that.

The Wisps were floating ever so closely.

"Peeve, I trust you you'll take us away from here. Lily, Sev, we're going to do two things."

"What's that?" Lily asked worriedly.

"First, no matter what you do, don't let go of the rope. Second-"

The fires lunge forward.

"JUMP!"

And we did.

Had I spare time to look back at my two friends, I would have realized they had only jumped because of my sudden order and regretted the moment they did.

They hang onto the rope for dear life and for a few seconds we were free falling down through the moving stairs. I thought I heard Sev making comments about how mad I was and a few curse words but I was too busy screaming myself.

Then I felt the tug of the rope and we all stopped midway. Looking up, Peeves held his promise and was holding us up with all the strength his fat little body could take. It was the first time I saw him floating so slow, and had he his skin was normal instead of pale white and actually has blood vein, I would probably see his face flushed red from effort.

I looked up, praying for Hecate's sake that the Wisps won't follow us.

Apparently it did.

"Peeves, fly us down!"

Peeves grunted and did just that, most likely thinking listening to me was the shortest way of getting rid of me too.

The three of us swayed in the air, but I doubt Lily and Sev had the upper arm strength to hold on for too long. So when the closes Moving stairs was just below us. I told them to jump and they did. I'm a bit surprised they still listen to me after all this.

The two of them grunted in pain as they land roughly on the stairs, but there's no time to check on them as I held up their hand and screamed for them to run.

The blue fires were still on our tail, taking random turns as we tried to shake off the ghost. The fires were also flying faster toward us and also gaining on us too. Damn my 11-year old body.

Lily decided to take matters into her own hands though and with her wand brandished yelled out a spells that spout out water like a hose garden. We paused as we waited for the spell to either work or fail, but Sev seemed to already know because he was already running with us in tow and the corridor was empty for only two seconds before the Wisps lighted itself again.

"It's a ghost with the form of a Will 'o Wisp, regular water doesn't work on it!"

We ran down the stairs and while deciding the next path to take, I was glad to see a familiar face on the wall and felt desperate to ask for a bit of hand, "Mira, we need help!"

"Haddian, you're here." She smiled warmly with a light blush on her, "What can I do for you, dear?"

"Percy, now is not the time!"

I ignored Lily, "Mira do you know any secret entrance of the sort around here?"

Mira looked uncomfortable as she looked down at her fish on her hand, "Actually - oh, I'm not even suppose to tell you - I have a secret entrance behind me, but I'm sorry Haddian, you need to know the password for me to get you inside."

" _ **Di immortales!**_ " I cussed while running my hand through my hair. Ignoring the way, Mira was pointing at her fish with eagerness.

Lily did though, she nudge both Sev and me and asked us, "Quick, what type of fish is she holding?"

"A haddock, why?" I answered automatically. I wasn't sure how I knew when I never even opened any kind of Fish Encyclopedia but I brushed it off as one of the perks of being Poseidon's kid.

A click was heard and we simultaneously turned to find a hidden passage behind the painting. With no time to spare, we rushed forward at the dim corridor until we found the end of the line. I touched the end of the wall, pushing to find it opened, finding ourself to the Front Hall.

Panting heavily for air, we turned to each other, unspoken question han in the air.

"We're clear. The Wisps are gone," Severus finally said.

Slumping down like a puppet who had its wire cut, we sighed in relief that we got away from the Ghostly Fire. We thought it was over with that so I didn't hold back the smile I had on me, "Lily, you were brilliant! How did you know what the password was?"

She rolled her eyes fondly but I didn't miss the blush she had from the compliment, "Unlike you two _boys,_ I actually notice the hints she's given us. Like, gesturing at the fish and almost choking it?"

I breathed a small laugh, and slowly it turned to all three of us laughing together.

The small happy time were too soon cut off when a scream broke through the hall and we were up on our feet. In retrospect, we should have stayed out of trouble when we had just escaped from one, but curiosity got the best of us. Let's just hope the cat doesn't die from this.

We began to hear sobs from a familiar voice I recognized from one Ravenclaw.

"Angela...Angela, don't go to sleep please…" I heard her cry, and her tone was pleading and a bit desperate.

We arrived at the same time some of the three Professors. There was Professor Rose and McGonagall and one other woman I didn't recognize.

The Ravenclaw- May was it?- hugged my fellow 'Puff's body and tried to shake her awake. Even spotting out spells I've never heard with her wand, but with how distraught she was, I doubt it would work even if it wasn't the Wisps' fault.

"Please tell me Professor, please tell me there's a cure for her." She looked up pleadingly to the teachers.

Professor McGonagall bit her lip, but still continued in a grim voice. "Professor Rose, Professor Monte, please escort the girl to the infirmary."

The two professors nodded and did just that. May was about to follow but McGonagall stopped her. "You need to rest Dear."

"No please, let me stay. She's my best friend- my only friend. I need to be with her."

"You'll only worry yourself to exhaustion if you stay." Professor McGonagall gently chastised, "There's nothing you can do other than leave the rest to us adults...and hope for the best." She said those word in such resigned voice, it only made May cry harder while McGonagall pulled her into a hug and rubbing her back soothingly.

All three of us were pale at the sight, because the place the crime took wasn't very far from where we had lost track of the Wisp and took out to the nearest target instead.

Professor McGonagall finally look to the side and took notice of us three, "What are you doing? There's nothing to see here, off you go!"

The three of us did just that. Occasionally looking behind but out of earshot of McGonagall talking and wiping May's tears. It was weird looking them both so...vulnerable.

May had been a headstrong, know-it-all, and a bit of arrogant girl. Never had I ever imagined her crying over her friends and honest to God scared for her. Nor had ever seen the stern Professor being compassionate and looking older when being unsure what to say.

We went up the stairs, away from them and almost bumped to a pissed looking Peeves, his rope already untied.

"Peeves, you're okay!"

Peeves scoffed, "No thanks to you. First that Pretty Lady choked me with her wand to find the other ghosts' little hiding place now you meddling kids held me against my will. For shame I tell you. Shame!"

"You're one to tal-wait, back up. What did you say about the Pretty Lady?"

Peeves paused for a moment, before making a slow grin while cackling madly. Twirling around in the air, "I ain't tellin you nothin' kekekeke, I know somethin that you don't~ Peeves know something that you don't~!"

He quickly turned tail and flew away before any of us could press further.

"Who do you think he's talking about?" Lily asked.

Sev shook his head. "Unless we know anyone else investigating about the incident, I have no idea."

I was about to agree only to be reminded one other person in mind, "Actually there's one person in mind that fits that description."

""Who?"" They asked simultaneously.

"I'll tell you tomorrow, right now it's getting late and after running around we did, I think we should have our rest."

They looked like they wanted to protest but Lily's body betrayed her when she made a big yawn and Sev's yes softened at how tired she was, ending him up agreeing with me.

That night, I thought since it was Christmas Eve the dreams would take a break.

Again, I was wrong.

I was back again at the old dusty room where Voldylord and Circe seemed to have their meeting.

"How's the progress of that plan of yours?" The raspy cold voice said in a almost hissing tone.

"More and more victims have come down to a deep sleep Dark Lord, and he is ever much closer to revealing his true form. Unfortunately none has hit the intended target yet."

"Then I must ask, how did you handle the Ghost? Surely he's not so easy to deal with?"

Circe chuckled amusingly, "All is taken care of, let's just I have...turned the tables on him and leave it at that."

"And what of this nuisance you said that's been hindering you?"

"Do not worry, he hasn't figure out the real truth of the Ghost nor that I am closer than he thinks." She angled her head slightly so even under her hood, I can feel her eyes penetrating through me and made me shiver. "Even if he was to watch our conversation, he will only be helpless just as he is now."

She raised her hand and with a flick of her finger, I felt my body being pushed away like a mule just kicked me and found myself jumping up from my bed. I blinked a few times, feeling delirious of where I was for a moment before remembering that I'm in my dorm, in Hogwarts.

I heaved in the air slowly to calmed myself, not knowing the time I looked at my wristwatch but then remembered that it doesn't work. Then looked up at the small cuckoo clock hanging showing its three minutes to midnight.

In a sudden impulse, I took out my winter robe. Silently sneaking out of the warm comfy abode and purposely to the dark cold winter air through the corridors.

I knew it was a dangerous time to be out alone, but I couldn't help but finding an open window. When I did, I sat at the edge. An icy touch tickled my nose and I looked up to find that it was snowing. I played with the beads of my necklace and whispered to the friends and family I have in the distant place and future.

"Merry Christmas."


	21. Act I: Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: A Rose with Hidden Thorns**

 **Words: 3,779**

 **Recap:** It's Christmas and hopefully things wouldn't be as exciting as yesterday where the Wips almost got us as they chased us around the school. We lost them but another victim was hit.

* * *

On Christmas morning, I woke up and was greeted with the sight of presents at the foot of my bed. Three wrapped presents to be exact, and I was bewildered since I certainly never expected to get anything for Christmas this year.

With the presents nicely tucked under my arm, I went to the Great Hall where Sev and Lily greeted me with matching smiles.

"Merry Christmas Percy!"

"Merry Christmas."

I laughed warmly knowing I get to spend my first Christmas together with my two best friends. "Merry Christmas to you guys too."

Lily opened up her arm wide and I took her offer to hug her. Sev looked vaguely discomforted at our action so I pulled him in for a three-way hug.

The start of the day had been cold, the High Table was half filled with Professors that stayed for the holiday, Dumbledore had swapped his pointed wizard's hat for a flowered bonnet, and was chuckling merrily at a joke Professor Flitwick had just read him. The students from different houses only needed one table to occupy due to the number that stayed for the holiday, much to our joy since we don't need to worry the disapproving gazes we got every time I slipped into one of their tables.

Before we had our breakfast, Sev was the first to noticed the presents I have on hand and pointed it out.

I shrugged. "Found it near my bed, there's a letter addressed to me so I guess it's my Christmas present. Don't know who it's from though."

The three of us looked at one another, eyes glinting with curiosity mix with a bit of excitement on our part from the mystery being wrapped inside. In hindsight, I should be more wary of any gifts sent to me from an Unknown Sender, for all I know Circe could have sent me a dead guinea pig just for a reminder. But even if it was a trap or some kind, I doubt that I still wouldn't open it.

I first took my attention to the biggest and obvious present for me. A long thin gold wrapped parcel that shaped just like what I think it might be. I took the letter attached to it with my name written on it, flipped it open, and read it.

 _The threat is upon and a choice will be made  
One will have you face your nightmare  
The other will have you forsake a friend.  
The Walls will reveal the Liar  
Keep your ears open_

 _P.S._

 _Oh, and Merry Christmas to you_

 _-H_

Well doesn't that sound ominous for a Christmas letter. ' _Hello Percy, here's a puzzling warning and a gift, you're going to face your nightmare or risk a friend- and as an afterthought, Merry Christmas! Now get on with your life, yes?'_

Nevertheless, I plastered on a smile and explained it came from my 'aunt.' The three of us ripped the wrapping off together in eagerness and my jaw dropped at the broomstick I was given.

Boy...what a beauty it was. Even if brooms aren't my first choice of transportation, doesn't mean I can't appreciate a good one. Moreover, I doubt I could borrow more brooms after the last two I broke.

Unlike any other broom in the market. The brush was silver and glimmered against the light, its handle color was obsidian black and was smooth to handle, and at the end of it was carved the word was my initial _P.J._ in golden, curvy writing on one side and the name ' _Pegasus_ ' on the other. The gift even came with a servicing kit too.

The rest of the students crowded around me when they saw what I have and they were admiring it in their own way.

"Wow. You got your own custom made broomstick, your aunt is either very rich or she has amazing talent in making brooms," Sev told me with undisguised awe, and that's something because Sev never openly admires things.

"Most likely the later," I muttered softly.

Putting it aside, my next attention then came to the next brown wrapped parcel. Plucking up the note, a fond smile was tug on my face when I read.

 _We might not be as close as we should have. We are family nonetheless so I give this present to you in hope you'll enjoy and use it wisely._

 _A Very Happy Christmas to you._

I didn't need to read who it's from to know the sender is currently sitting at the middle of the High Table and had wink on me the moment our eyes met and I showed him how grateful I am with the slightest nod and smile.

I turned back to look at my friends, together we unwrapped the second present.

It was a pair of socks.

Not even Sev and Lily expected what I got and they were made shock again for an entirely different reason. Looking quizzically at it, I reached for the bulged left sock and was surprised I felt something inside. I took it out and on my hand had a small package of various assortment of sweets.

There were chocolate frogs, licorice worm, acid pops, and others unrecognizable candies. Dumbledore must really have a sweet tooth.

I eyed the right sock and wondered if there was something in it as well and confirmed that there was. Inside was a small snow globe only this one is filled with what looks and feels like water but different. Being the Son of the Sea God, I know magic water when I see it. Instead of regular white foams as makeshift snowflakes, it has tiny mermaid and fishes swimming through a miniature Atlantis. The globe has a dim glow around it that could be use a nightstand and the globe itself was perched on a gold stand that has greek writings carved around it that translate to 'Home is where the heart is'

Very sentimental Dumbledore.

There was a small green button at the end of the carved words and one obvious course of action was available.

I pushed it and instantly regretted my action.

A horrible deafening screeched sounded the Great Hall that instinctively had everyone cover their ears. In great haste I pushed the button again and the glass globe that jotted open was closed and the screeching stopped.

"Whoever send you that gift Percy, they must be bonkers!" Sev shouted his thought.

I glanced toward the Headmaster again and the pleased smile on his face hadn't disappear and reluctantly I had to agree with Sev.

Then I switched my attention to the third gift. It was much crudely wrapped than the other two, I flipped it and there was my name scrawled on top and the sender too.

' _From Hagrid_ ' it said.

I looked up to Hagrid, who was sitting at the edge of the High Table. Chatting animatedly with the teachers. He seemed to notice me watching because he turned and waved with glee at me. It amazed me how just from a few meetings with him that he would think of buying me a Christmas Gift. He must have remembered how I wasn't able to celebrate with my family this year.

I unwrapped my last presents. It turned out to be a moleskin pouch, something completely ordinary. While I had Lily's identical puzzle look, Sev snatched the pouch and looked inside and grin.

"Watch this," he said as he dug his hand inside all the way up until his whole arm was inside. Looking like he had lost his arm, Lily and me both gasped in amaze before explaining it to us "It's been put an Enlargement Charm so you can have practically almost anything put inside."

That...is pretty darn useful.

Putting aside all my presents, I then turned a curious look to both Lily and Sev, "So what did you get for Christmas?"

Lily smiled and told us about her parents getting her a box of her favorite Hampton Cookies, a folder to hold all her parchments, a custom made mug with her name on it, and a wilted bouquet of lilies.

She had slightly dejected look from her 'dear' sister's present.

Sev on the other hand just shrugged and told us he just got a few expensive ingredients and tools for potion making from his mother.

He tried not to look delighted for whatever reason.

When we're all done with breakfast, I tugged the collar of my shirt as a signal to all three of us to move away in sync from the public eye.

"So, who was it you have in mind that had talk with Peeves before us?" Lily finally asked the question that hanged on us last night.

"Remember what I said about me snooping in near Dumbledore's office that night?" They nodded. "Try remembering who he asked to investigate."

Lily closed her eyes, her eyebrows furrowed together in concentration while Sev hit his forehead with the heel of his hand from my hint.

"Of course, Professor Rose. That's who he had a deal with."

I nodded. "And that Professor Rose will have to be present for Christmas Dinner." Sev and Lily looked confused by my point which just makes my grin wider. "Fancy sneaking into her office?"

Lily didn't look too happy about it while Sev was just as eager as me to find more clues on the mysterious sleeping plague hitting the school.

Since it was still a few hours before Christmas Dinner. We decided to play our hearts out during the day. At first, Sev had opted to read in the library, but one look from me to Lily and the two of us hauled Sev by the shoulder then together we threw him into a pile of snow.

Severus glared hard at us, but then his mouth twitched upward and we all knew where this is going.

It was then we had an epic three way snowball fight, furiously throwing snow with and without magic on the school grounds. I proved to be just as much of a challenge despite not using any magic at all. I could quickly built a snow wall and maneuvered over and behind swiftly from the onslaught of snowballs. If any of you suspect I might have used my awesome water powers and demigod reflexes for it, then you have no proof. Sev, in his own cunning way, made a small tunnel through the snow to hide in instead and started making pathways to have easier mobility. Lily and me had to play snowball version of whack-a-mole at Sev before being pelted by him. Lily on the other hand is like a snowball throwing machine, her charm spells help her used dozen of snowballs thrown at us at a time and no matter how often we pelted her with snowballs (her red hair makes her very visible), she just wouldn't stay down.

We were cold, wet, and gasping for air while trying to laughed breathlessly for a long time until we return to the fire in the Great Hall, where we three could keep warm among ourselves and against the hearth.

' _Hearth is where all laid down and rest. Hearth is where the warmth of home is.'_

My smile dropped at the memory of the warm glow of fire had gave me and it didn't go unnoticed by my two friends.

"What's wrong Percy?" Sev asked me. I caught myself from frowning and smiled back nonchalantly at Sev.

"Nothing's wrong," I promptly answered.

Lily seemed put off from my act and slapped the back of my head, "If you don't want to tell us then fine, but don't lie to us Percy." She chastised.

"I'm not- it's just-" A defeated sigh escaped me. "I just realized, this is my first Christmas I won't celebrate together with my mom so…"

Lily melted at my words, "Oh Percy...I'm so sorry." She pulled me into a hug and I didn't quite protest. My face placed at the crane of her neck. I don't know how long I'm going to be in this timeline, so while I hope the gods would put me back in my proper time and in my proper body. To me, I might be living here for months, or years passing without them by my side.

"Hey, it's okay. If you want, we can be your family for today Percy. No one should celebrate Christmas without one."

I smiled at her compassionate thought and tighten my hug around her. Thinking Sev might get jealous that Lily held me for too long, I broke the hug, missing the small whimper she voice out when I did.

When the Christmas Feast started, I marvelled at the assortment of food that didn't lose out on the Halloween Feast. There were hundred of fat, roast turkeys; mountains of roast and boiled potatoes; platters of crumpets trifle; a full plate of Christmas cake, silver boats of thick, rich gravy and maple syrup, there were even stacks of wizard crackers along the table the school banned us using.

Flaming Christmas puddings followed with a great roast turkey. I nearly broke my teeth on a silver sickle embedded in my slice making my two friends laugh which I soon joined along with them. My laughter died when I spotted the face that had been missing the whole day and the memory of yesterday came back full force.

While merry faces showed among the student's face, May was the only one who looked miserable. She eyed the food in front of her, prodding it with her fork, but after one or two bites she settled the plates away and walked out of the hall silently. No one bothered to know where she was going or realized that she was gone. I couldn't leave her like that, thinking no one would bother to care if she was gone or not, so I made to follow her but Sev caught my hand and pulled me back before I could.

"Percy, don't you remember our plan tonight?" Sev asked pointedly.

I bit my lip and looked back at May's retreating figure and couldn't help but let her go for now. The three of us exchanged look and nodded, slipping outside with barely anyone noticing.

Getting into Professor Rose's office was surprisingly easy, it wasn't even lock. The three of us had to confirm with one another that yes, we didn't get into the wrong office. The inscripted bronze name plate at the door might have something to do with it. I wasn't sure what I was expecting inside but it was surprisingly bland; with some mandatory course books on the shelves covering the wall, as well as some miscellaneous ones like magical first aid, and small stacks of paperwork. Or was it parchment work in this case? There were a couple of comfy looking couches around a coffee table at the middle of the room to welcome any welcoming guest I suppose.

And since we're obviously not a welcomed guest I tried suggesting not to sit anywhere near it. Am I paranoid? Yes, I may as well be.

I also noticed the soft pounding and growling inside the cupboard. Considering I haven't seen any of those imps and other magical creature she rumored to have a stash of, I made a self-suggestion not to open those.

The three of us began opening up cupboard, drawers, shifting things while we tried finding clues for...for...

"What exactly are we searching for again?"

"Percy, this was your idea!"

"I just go with what your, or in this case, what my gut says Sevvy."

Sev kneaded the bridge of his nose, placing back the stack of books to the desk and said, "Any clues concerning the ghost remember? She might have more leads than us and we need to know what it is."

"This is so wrong," Lily said clear enough to note her frustration while examining bottles and jar of...whatever it is I don't think I want to know. "Literally everything about this is against the rules!"

"Welcome to my world," I said grinning to her, making her huffed as she keep searching.

I went over to the desk's side drawer that has key hole on it and tried to pry it open, only to find it was firmly locked. "Hey Sev, Lily, I could use a hand over here."

They perked up at my call and went over to me, showing them the locked drawer and asked a silent request. Sev promptly pulled out his wand and said, " _Alohomora."_

I jerked the drawer open again, but nothing happened and gave Sev a questioning look. Sev himself was frowning, he tried the spell again but the result was still the same.

"She used an anti-unlocking charm. I can't open it with magic," he explained.

"Good," I told them.

"Good? How's that good?"

"It means she has something important inside to hide. Lily can I borrow your bobby pins?"

Lily looked surprised at my request but compiled without a word. She took the two pins that held her bangs in place and gave it to me and began prying it open.

"If you can't open it by magic…"

The drawer clicked open.

"...then we'll just open by hand," I finished smugly.

Thank Hermes and his kids, I leave this credit to them. Lily and Sev both looked awe and impressed by my skill.

"Alright, let's see what we got here." We open the drawer and was a bit disappointed at how normal it was. There was just a grading book, graded essays and tests of the higher years. Granted, they look really important and formal, but still. At least we'll know that she takes teaching seriously enough to lock grades in a (relatively) safe place. Even few things like black and red ink glass bottle, and various other magical trinkets I'm not so sure what they were for.

It wasn't just that though. Mixed amongst the schoolwork was one file that didn't belong with them. I took out the folder and glanced inside, the three of us had our eyes widen when we found files of all the staff in Hogwarts. From Professor Dumbledore himself to even Mr. Pringle that had a big red label mark that said ' _CLEAR_.' including Professor Flitwick and Sprout. The files had their brief background, date of birth, addresses, and general profile with Professor Rose's handwriting.

"Percy, Sev, what does this mean?" Lily asked in uneased.

"I'm...I'm not sure." Sev answered her, and Sev usually has an answer for everything even if it was only speculation.

The last few pages were photos and information of stranger that doesn't seem to have anything to do with Hogwarts. I do know from experience that they were all shady looking dudes and wouldn't be surprised if they had kill someone.

But the most damning discovery that almost made my breath hitch was a large photograph at the bottom of the files, a photo of a familiar mark on one's forearm. The mark that I first saw as a green constellation in the sky that signaled the changed future.

A tattoo so green it was almost black, with a snake crawling out of a skull.

Looks like there is more to Professor Rose Rotwood than meets the eye.

We were shell shocked at first for why she even had such photo but it wasn't the end of our discovery.

Then there was a few newspaper articles. The content itself wasn't much to cause suspicion, but the fact she put it in a secure lock drawer made it as one. Naturally we tried reading what was in it and found that all of them had one article in common.

"Percy, Severus, what are Death Eaters?"

I was about to said simply that they were 'bad dudes' and people we should stay away but Severus answered before me, "They're kind of like Dark Arts fanatics, you know how I told you that Dark Arts are mostly forbidden right? Well, they're kind of Dark Arts Right Activist and believe that no one should be deprived of any kind of knowledge. They also want creatures like Werewolves and Giants to have basic right as any other Beings."

"Are you sure we're talking about the same Death Eaters? Because as far as I know, they're bloodthirsty and planning to take over the world and that's both the Wizarding and Muggles."

"You're misinformed Percy."

"Really, I thought I was spot on? Oh wait, I am. You're just brainwashed to believe that."

"It"s not brainwashing, it's just facts. Besides, you're American, you don't know the many problems we have here."

"Oh and I suppose people calling themselves Death Eaters just spells out peace and harmony."

Sev looked like he wanted to argue more but Lily quickly cut us off, "Boys, now is not the time!"

As if on cue, the sound of door turning made all three of us whipped out heads before diving down to find some hiding place for each of us. While I hid beneath the desk, Severus went hiding toward the cupboard, and Lily hid behind the draperies.

Professor Rose stepped inside to her office, coming up toward one of the cupboard and taking out a wine bottle from it. She was about to turn back when her steps paused and she turned to look back at her office interior. Silently gazing if there was anything out of place.

Then, ever so slowly enough to make every step so loud and so agonizing that the beat of my own heart became too audible for me. My breath was caught on my chest and didn't dare to let her hear me breath. She stopped short upon her desk, and she stood there for a short moment, but a second to me was a like a long drawn out hour.

Then, when I thought she was going to her desk and looked below where I hid, she turned her heels and walked out of her office. The sound of clicking heels started to disappear and finally letting myself to breath out. Sev and Lily did the same as they came out from their own hiding place.

Lily then voiced out what all three of us were thinking, "Should we go back?"

We nodded in agreement and that was the last time we ever get to her office.


	22. Act I: Chapter 21

**Chapter 21: You Can't Spell Love without Trouble**

 **Words: 4,383**

 **Recap:** Putting aside the first Christmas i had without my family which turns out there may be something more with professor Rose. Who is she really? And what is her purpose?

* * *

With Christmas come and gone, the rest of the holidays was spent on watching Professor Rose for any suspicious movement that might caught our eyes. Ever since my last dream, I figured Circe would be impersonating someone inside the school, biding her time and watching over her target. However, I still have doubts whether it was truly her or not.

"It's gotta be her Percy," Sev insisted, "The quidditch game, the duel, and the time with Peeves, she was present in all three. Tell me you don't find that slightly suspicious?"

"Yeah, but...why would she need to question Peeves for the ghost then?"

He shrugged, "Most likely to find and offer them to Jack to become whole or whatever Peeves seemed to think they'll be used for."

However, even when the next term start, there was nothing that indicated that she was out of the ordinary.

And with the term continued, so does practicing quidditch. It was weird, Ted Tonks was pushing us further and stricter. No one in the team finds it weird though, they all think him being in his seventh year meant that it's his last chance to win the Quidditch Cup and he's beginning to turned into fanatic since winning the next match with Ravenclaw would mean that winning the Quidditch Cup won't be a fantasy. So it was justified why he was harsher toward me, the youngest and newest of the player in the team.

I should have expected that my life is never that simple.

It started like any other day. You know...the usual birds chirping, clouds floating, sun rising, and squirrels do... whatever they're doing. It was a sudden urge to go practice early, reason being I wanted to clear my head from anything related to the quest and expecting to find myself alone.

But then I stopped dead near the locker room and saw Ted and a brown haired Slytherin girl - how do the British say this one? Oh yeah! - snogging each other off. They look like they were way too into it while being pressed to the door and I was just about to turned back and pretend I didn't see them. However, they quickly broke out of their kissing and the girl started crying before running out pass me, and I doubt she noticed me when she had tears flooding her eyes out.

I looked back at Ted and he had a resigning look on his face, fixing his eyes to the sky before dropping down and meeting his hazel eyes with mine and the wide look of panic showed.

Immediately I put my hand out and told him "I didn't see nothing."

...I think I just said the opposite of what I want to say.

Ted marched off toward, eyes still wide, putting a hard grip on both my shoulder, "What do you know?" he demanded.

"Other than that you were kissing a Slytherin Girl and that she started crying and ran off you?" Okay, I could have worded it better, no one wants to be watched when they're being dumped and downplayed like it was nothing when it was still fresh.

I was ready for any sort of lashed out from him, but to my surprise, his shoulder sagged, head bowed, followed by a sigh of...relief?

I had to blink a few times to see if I was seeing it right.

"Is there something I'm not supposed to know? Like who that girl is?" I asked half-jokingly.

The reaction was immediate, his grip became tighter and he looked back at me with fury in his eyes. "Percy, you cannot, I repeat, cannot tell anyone about this!"

The intensity in his tone really shock me, I mean, he just kissed a girl, big deal. "Uhh, can I ask why?"

Ted looked like he was about to do exactly that, but then let his mouth hang open for a second longer, closed it, wiped his face, and ran his hand through his hair, finally giving me some space after he looked away from me.

He looked torn and conflicted, tapping his foot anxiously.

"You know it won't matter much if you tell me right? I mean...I'm just a lowly first year while you're the Captain of the Quidditch team on your last year and all that."

Ted seemed to consider this, I went to sit the nearest bench and waited. Ted followed soon after beside me and rest his head on his hand.

"She dumped me." He said finally with faux laughter, "We've been dating for three years and Andromeda Black dumped me."

"Who?"

Ted's eyes then bore through mine as he his mind seemed to contemplate my words, "You really don't know do you? Considering you caused her little sister fell into a sleeping coma."

I frowned at him, "Woah there, that is not me. I have nothing to do with all of them."

He sighed, "I know...it was a stupid thought. It's just...she's been so upset that Narcissa fell into whatever she's been put into, and she has her stupid family and her studies to think about since it's our last year. She couldn't stand the secrecy anymore so she dumped me. I thought putting the blame on you would make me feel better, sorry."

I shrugged, "No harm done man, but why all the secrecy anyway? Aside from the fact that she's a Black because they certainly have unpleasant people in their family."

"It's exactly because she's a Black. Percy, do you know what that means?" From my blank stare I gave him, that was enough answer for him. "She's from one the purest pure blooded family and I'm just a muggleborn. They would probably burned me into the stakes before letting me marry their daughter."

"Hold up, _marry?!"_

Ted only just realized what he said and blushed like a tomato, burying his face on his hand again.

"Please don't tell anyone I said that."

"I won't, but...correct me if I'm wrong. You're essentially saying that you've been dating in secret for three years. Now she doesn't want to make it a secret and choose to break up because of her family and your lineage. Talk about reverse Romeo and Juliet."

"You sure put it in perspective, Percy," he chuckled out.

"...and you love her."

"I do," he said without slightest hesitation.

"Does she know?" I couldn't help but ask. Probably because this 'Love talk' reminded me of my own relationship and and the reminder how Annabeth had told me how clueless I was that she had a crush on me ever since we were twelve. Which was a real shocker to me.

"Ye-" he cut himself off, looking thoughtful for a moment. "Ma-maybe, I don't know...I thought I was obvious but I never did get to tell her the words. No, but I did decide to tell her straight once the Quidditch Season and NEWT test is over and I don't have any distraction left."

Putting aside what the NEWT Test was and the weird image of writing test answer on a newt that I made. "In other words, you're afraid to tell her." He blushed again and didn't deny it. The two of us fell into an awkward yet calming silence as we wrapped around the love drama Ted got himself into.

"Thanks for listening Percy, I bet you don't want to hear some sappy love story from me."

Before I could retort him, the other teammates appeared, ready to begin their practice and Ted stood up with his usual face. I wanted to give him some advice but not being the Child of Aphrodite, I don't think I could give a reassuring one. Especially when the problem looked way more complicated than what was just said.

Other than one fact that became clear to me, these people take their bloodlines and ancestry way too seriously.

We continued practicing afterward. The rain had hit hard that day, I surprised everyone that my flying became better from it despite being wet and muddy, and the conversation we had began to slip at the back of my mind.

Months passed without incident but the three of us still stressed our watch over Professor Rose. Only when we were about to let go of our suspicion on her did I saw her moving outside, toward the Astronomy Tower, a place I realized she occasionally come around once a month. Too regular for it to be nothing.

So obviously I followed her.

Using every stealth training and experience I had to remain undetected. Following few feet away but never let her out of sight.

Just like what I did when eavesdropping Professor Dumbledore, I stood by the flight of stairs. Remaining unseen while I perked up my ears.

"...yes, yes I've been vigilant in my investigation, my position helps me with that...no, I'm not putting my reason here as second priority...yes I'm keeping an eye on him but I highly doubt he needs that much attention...yes I'm aware of Voldemort's influence."

My breath hitch at the mention of his name, she sounded like she had a one way conversation with someone. I tried inching closer, hoping I could hear the whole conversation. But then a cold hard grip on my shoulder almost made me snap whoever's hand if I hadn't stop at the last second and saw who it was.

It was Pringle.

Which meant I was in trouble.

"What are the chances of you letting me off just this once?"

The hardened grip was answer enough.

I was about to be swept away by the collar when someone called out "Wait!"

It was Professor Rose.

My heart rate doubled when my green eyes met her pair golden one.

"Let me handle his punishment, after all he did come following after me." She kept her gaze on me, daring me to say otherwise and seeing her like this, with a disapproving gaze a teacher would have that instinctively had me shut my mouth

Mr. Pringle tilted his head and arched an eyebrow at me.

"I'm sure he didn't mean any harm from it, more likely because he couldn't keep away from his curiosity. Quite normal for children to do that," she replied to his silent question.

Pringle thought about it, and nodded. Letting me go and pushing me so I'd be in arm distance to Professor Rose.

"With me Jackson!"

I followed behind her like a guilty child would, but kept wary gazes from behind. She had me follow her to her office, and she slided to her chair comfortably while I stand a feet away from her table. We lapsed into tense silence, Professor Rose having no problem sitting there and staring at me for a long while, the kind that makes your back itches.

"Is there something you want from me Professor?" I asked when my ADHD couldn't handle the silence.

"That depends Percy, what do you think it is that I want?"

I frown, confused, "Excuse me?"

Professor Rose leaned forward, her eyes scrutinized over me. "You've been a very popular talk among the students Percy. They began to feel that you're causing the Sleeping Victim of the case."

I wasn't sure where this talk was going so I just reacted accordingly, "Let them talk all they want. It's just rumors anyway...but do _you_ know what's causing these Sleeping Plaque?"

She was silent for a little while longer before speaking out "No, unfortunately I still don't other than that it was most likely the work of those Will 'o Wisp the ghosts are all so afraid of."

"Do you know what they are? Where they come from?"

"Many theories to that, one of them is that they are the mark of a single famous ghost of halloween. What about you Percy? Who do you think is causing the Sleeping Plaque?"

I shrugged, "Why are you asking me? I'm just a Washout First Year."

"Ah, but that would mean you might provide some interesting perspective...go on Percy. Tell me what you think."

I didn't like the way she says things like she was testing me (and you all know how much I hate tests), how she's observing me for any kind of signs or ticks I'm not aware of and peel the truth out of me, it's a look I recognize my Mom would use whether I've been lying to her or not.

It's like she knew I know something I wasn't sharing and trying to fish it out of me.

Well two can play that game.

"Can't really think of anything Professor, not when I don't know what the ghosts could be afraid of from a small floating fire that affects only the wizards here."

"Witches."

"Excuse me?"

"They've only been targeting witches, I'm surprised you haven't notice. Or maybe because people are so focused on you being there that they miss the most obvious clue." I thought about her words and my eyes widen when I realized she was right, all the victims had been girls and I felt stupid not realizing that sooner. An answer started forming inside my head but soon diminished when Professor Rose called out to me.

"Percy?"

"Huh? Oh, yes. Well...if you ask my opinion Professor, I think whoever's letting the Ghost running wild must be someone with a pair of really grubby hands, wanting power so much that he, or she, is throwing a temper tantrum and probably decided that sending students into a weird coma was a good idea. Very terrifying and effective. Maybe."

Professor Rose raised an eyebrow at my choice of words, "That's...a peculiar way of putting it. It's like you're implying a person you personally know had let loose the ghost."

Damn, she's good. I was equally terrified and at awe from her perception skill.

"A sudden appearance of unknown entity that no one knows where it came from and how it appear, I just come up the most likely conclusion from there. And I thought the only kind of person would obviously only could be a lunatic with a lack of hobby would even think of terrorizing students with sleeping spell. Not a plan from a person with a sound mind don't you think?"

I tried to gauge her reaction. If Professor Rose was working for Circe, she should have some kind of reaction. Either amusement or an annoyed tick, anything really.

Instead, she look thoughtful. Gazing at me inquisitively before slowly leaning in.

"Percy, you seem to think that I may be working against you for whatever reason, but I assure you Percy that I'm not your enemy. I'm your teacher and I'm here to help my students in whatever way, so you can tell me anything and I will help you, on that you can trust me."

"So I'll ask you again, is there anything you'd like to tell me Percy?"

Her golden eyes were wide, her jody leaned forward and clasping my own hand around hers. She was showing me such sincere gesture, a gesture my Mom would usually do whenever she tried to coax me the truth whenever I did something bad and assured me she wouldn't get mad and that I could tell her anything.

I waited for any alarm my gut would often showed sign of red flag but none came. I don't know if that meant she was _that_ good of an actress or if she's not a threat as she said she was.

Nevertheless, I couldn't take the risk. I met many tricksters and betrayals in my life, there was only one answer I could ever respond her with.

"No Ma'am, nothing that would be of your interest."

The Professor was silent for a while before she sighed wearily. Picking up a quill, she filled out a small parchment and gave it to me.

"For your detention, you'll be serving your time with Mr. Pringle and helped him in his service to the school these few days, 10 points will be deducted from your points for late night excursion and I expect a better effort from you, is that clear?"

I took the parchment. "Crystal."

For the next week, I was put under the tutelage of Mr. Pringle. It involves mostly of me running my mouth while he grunted, hummed, glared, and maybe said a few words or two but I can't seem to remember what his voice was like. I'm getting a headache thinking about how he could have full conversations without words; it is a mystery to me.

My job with Pringles mostly involve tidying up other people's aftermath result of pranks, there were lots of needles for some reason or another, the cleaning up bathrooms, brushing the large yards, put that with classes and quidditch I was stuffed by the last day.

Sev had watched me pointedly at one point with clear disapproving frown. Before he could let out any judgemental words I snapped "It's not like I _want_ to get detention."

"With you? Sometimes I wonder."

"I just have a really bad case with luck," I indignantly protest. As if the universe needed me proving, a few older jerks started throwing a few exploding snaps card when I had just finished mopping the hallway.

"See?"

Sev was unimpressed. "Of all people you had to get detention from, you have to get it from _her._ "

"Yeah, about that...I'm not sure if Professor Rose the one who let loose the Ghost. I mean...she's suspicious but not in a guilty sort of way." I voiced and tried to gauge Sev's reaction to the thought.

"The fact remains she's hiding something and she's our best suspect at the moment so the sooner we know who she really is, the closer we get to the truth and how to settle the Ghost Problem."

I sighed, seeing his point and agreeing wordlessly.

Sev asked, "Did you find out anything else that could help?"

"I may have...you told me you're capable of prophetic dreams right?"

I remembered telling him that, seeing as future dreams are rare but not uncommon for the wizarding community. "Yeah...what about it?"

"Remember when you said that the Mystery Woman was saying about breaking the seal at Halloween? So I figured the only way to beat this ghost is through the same seal and I researched it a bit."

"'A bit' doesn't explain those bags under your eyes," I pointed out.

Sev blinked a few times before trying to wipe his eyes, as if that would help erase the dark line he had, "Irrelevant, anyway, I have few lists made but give me a few days and I may found out how we could stop the Sleeping Plaque once and for all."

Sev made a great big yawned and I had to smile fondly at his effort, "What you need right now is a shut eye. You've been obsessed at this way longer for something that's not even your problem."

"Can't help it…" he yawned, "I found a problem, wouldn't let go until I finished it…'sides, Lily said she liked my face when I'm trying to solve puzzle."

An amused smirk crossed my lips before saying "Careful Sev, your intentions are showing."

"Don't be silly Percy, my intestines are in place. I'd be dead if they are. You need to cut my stomach open for that, probably only the Hodags that chased us wants to do that."

"Okay, that's it. Bed. Now." I put aside my mop and whirled Sev around so I could push him to his dorm. His eyes lost focus and listless followed the soft I pushed I made him.

"You've met a lot of beasts by now y'now; hodags, erlking, chimera, hellhounds, griffin, they all are really persistent despite you killing them all the time like it's your everyday morning jog."

I couldn't help the smug smirk I wore, "Probably because it is for me."

"You think they would have some better planning since you're so used to all this," he mumbled half deliriously.

"You don't usually plan much when you want to to eat something," I countered jokingly.

Finally when I found one of his dorm mates, and after a promise of helping him into bed, by force if necessary, I turned to go back continuing my detention when I sighted a peculiar scene you don't see everyday.

Which was Hagrid and Professor Rose together, and they look like they were...arguing?

Instinctively, I hid behind at a corner and my habit got me eavesdropping them. You could barely fault me on this because knowing what a great guy Hagrid is, you don't expect to find him looking upset with someone.

"Em tellin' yeh it's nothin' Professor. Em sure it's just some of those pesky Hidebehind trying to scare off the other creatures as usual."

"Even so, just to be sure as someone the Headmaster personally appointed to investigate I must insist you let me personally investigate these 'strange howling sounds' you said you've been hearing from the forest."

"An' as groundskeeper I insist yeh think twice for this. For all we know it could be nothing and you'd be riskin' confrontin' with ter creatures there an' they don't like their place disturb by anyone except for Dumbledore an' me."

"Yet I heard there were the rumored fires being sighted there." Professor scrutinized him for a moment that caused Hagrid to gaze anywhere but her and looking discomforted himself, "You're not perhaps hiding anything there?"

"No!" Hagrid said a bit too quickly, "I...eeeh...I mean…"

"I should remind you to mind what you might say to me or I'll have to inform the Headmaster that one of his staff had tried to obstruct the investigation and we both certainly don't want that to happened, wouldn't we?" Hagrid gulped at the light threat between the lines of her sentences. "Now I'll ask you again Hagrid, just so we're on the same page. What had you been seeing around the forest?"

I had enough of watching as I didn't like how she was treating Hagrid, I decided to help him out. I could have waited it out a bit to hear what he had to say since I'm just as curious as her, but I didn't like how she was doing things so I intervened.

"Hagrid!" I called out, surprising the two Hogwarts staff from my presence.

"Percy?"

I walked toward beside him and smiled cheerily at him, "Hey, I thought you were going to help teach me about all those mons- I meant beasts by showing me first hand? Did you forget already?"

"We did?"

With a facade smile still on my face, I side kick his feet, sending him a silent message.

"I...eeeh...I meant yes, we did. Sorry Professor, do you kind we postponed this conversation?"

Professor looked between us two, eyes squinting before relenting reluctantly to let both of us go with unanswered questions. Once she strode out of sight, Hagrid released an audible sigh and eyed me gratefully.

"Oh, thank god for that Percy. Yeh don't know just how scary she was questionin' me with those piercin' eyes of hers. It's like she could see right through meh."

"I know the feeling...just what were you guys talking about anyway?"

Hagrid looked hesitant, but then after a few sideway glances, he leaned down so he could whisper to my ears. I tried not to voice out my chuckling as his beard tickled my ear and neck, "Truth be told, I've heard the Will 'o Wisp have been into the Forbidden Forest almost every night. Not just that, there's seemed to be someone guiding those troublemakers around."

My eyes widen at the huge information I got, "Hagrid, why haven't you told anyone about this- wait...you said heard...who did you heard this from?"

Hagrid looked a bit more sheepish, feeling like he wanted to make himself small despite his bigger-that-average body. "Well...eer...that's the thing Percy, I heard it from my friend Aragog."

I blinked, that doesn't seem strange enough for him to hide. "Who's Aragog?" I asked him.

"...an acromantula," he almost squeaked out the answer like a boy admitting hiding he had hid a pet dog inside his room.

"...and that's bad because…?"

"It's a giant spider that has a thing for human flesh, but I swear to yeh Aragog won' hurt anyone. At least, not while I'm around." he tried to lamely defend his friend.

"So let me get this straight. You heard about the Wisps from your friend, the giant-man-eating-spider, that it's been residing in the forest this whole time?"

"Yep."

"...you befriended a giant-man-eating spider?" I repeated. Damn, good thing Annabeth isn't here or she'll freak out just from hearing it.

"He's harmless, I swear!"

"To you or to everyone?"

Hagrid did not answer me while he avoided eye contact.

"Look, I won't tell anyone you have one creepy soldier nesting in the forest. It's not like it'll bring trouble right? At least, unless some idiots came and searched for them."

"Well…" Hagrid voice turned sheepish again and I arched an eyebrow at my big friend.

"Hagrid...what are you hiding?"

"I...eeer...may have...eeeh...thought Aragog would be lonely all on his own so I brought him a mate, Mosag - pretty little thing she is - and they...uuuh...might build a colony there."

I may not know much about spider, but I do know enough from his tone when he said colony, he meant 'a bunch.'

"Does the school even allow a man-eating-monster there? Much less breeding them?"

"Errr…"

"Ha~grid~"

"Please don't tell anyone Percy, " Hagrid pleaded. "Aragog is such a good boy, I promise he won' hurt anyone as long as I'm here."

I look pointedly at him and sigh, as long as no trouble come from this, I guess it's fine.

"Don't worry Hagrid, you're my friend and I keep my promises with them."

Hagrid beamed at me before lifting me up in a bone crushing hug, grateful for my understanding and I laughed dryly, hiding a wince from the hug he gave me.

It had been a blunder of my side to focus on Hagrid's story that had me miss the presence of two busybodies on our case, which invited trouble of course.

It's official, Tyche really hates me.


	23. Act I: Chapter 22

**Chapter 22: I Got My Fortune Told by a Centaur (Just How Many Prophecies Can a Demigod Get?!)**

 **Words: 3,811**

 **Recap:** Mystery thicken surrounding the identity of Professor Rose and more troubles about to follow up...

* * *

It had been a long and exhausting day with my homework finished at the last second, quidditch practice and all this cleaning I helped Pringle with. You couldn't really blame me when I had dozed off at the middle of wiping clean the mass of trophies that the school seemed to have a never ending supply off it.

It was the dream that had gave me a wake up call.

It started off with finding myself at the familiar Gryffindor Dorm Room once more, I turned from a voice that came from right around the corner. A voice I recognized came from Remus who was saying - no, shouting to James, "Sirius, how could you agree with him. Your plan is mad!"

"No, it's not. I think I made it quite simple, don't you think Sirius?"

"I would hope so. It was originally mine anyway, we go into the forest, find the Will 'o Wisp and where it originated from and once we proved where its nest are, we could inform the teachers, no problem."

"It's not that simple! You really think you could solve a problem the teachers has been all over with for months?!"

"Seeing as they're leaving Jackson alone without much suspicion on him, I doubt they'd be any smarter."

"Besides, you can't say you were never curious what the school keeps inside."

"And those two managed to escape unscathed, I don't think it's that dangerous."

Remus looked like he had so many things to refute and wanted to wrangle them on the neck just as much as I do. Instead, he made a loud exasperated groan while kneading his eyes with the the ball of his palm. He didn't seem to assure himself that he could persuade them to stop and I knew first hand how stubborn they could be. Peter on the other hand, looked just as nervous as he always been, looking left and right between them and keen to follow whichever sides.

"Fine. How are we leaving without getting caught?"

"See, that's the thing. While me and Sirius sneaked into the woods, it's both of your jobs to distract the prefect once they go into their rounds or if we ever need backup."

Remus sighed and looked resignedly at them, "Just...stay out of trouble as long as possible."

"Relax Remus, what's the worst that could happened?"

Oh, I have so many retorts for that but was shaken out of my dream, jolting awake to find Pringle, looking down in judgement at me.

" _ **Περπατήσετε εκείνους τους ηλίθιους!"**_ I cried without thinking.

Which translates to " _Curse those Idiots!"_

It's mouthful I know, don't blame me that it's naturally my first language.

Pringle didn't seem to flinch at the foreign language coming out of my mouth, nor did he seem to care and just pointed out the rest of the unpolished trophies I haven't clean.

There was no way I could continue serving my punishment when two Idiots are walking to their possible death. Deciding quickly while a plan formed in my head.

Resigning myself at the trouble I'll get into. Once Pringle turned his back, I took a large cup of trophy from the pile, jumped and covered his head with it, took out Riptide and hit the trophy with the blunt side of my sword.

Pringle swiftly went down in a slump.

I looked down at my handiwork for a moment longer, sending a silent apology before bursting out of the room. Running passed the hallways, down the stairs, and rushing past the entrance hall, didn't even bother to locked back the giant oak door and toward the Forbidden Forest.

I stopped just at the edge of the black grass, feeling breathless as I gaze at the darkness within it. Steeling my nerve, I took out Riptide and dashed inside.

It was just as I remembered, but creepier and darker. The stars was the only source of light that couldn't quite help maneuvered the thick trees I was in and the thick tree roots that make up the uneven ground. I stopped then lightly punched my head because ' _duh, this is where magic comes handy.'_

I took out my wand and chanted " _Lumos,"_ giving me a light that shone the path I could take and have taken. At the moment, there are no strange monster looking ways to kill me, but the occasional wolf howling didn't help letting my guard slip.

For a moment, I thought maybe James and Sirius weren't serious about going here. Maybe they changed their mind at the last moment.

I was proven wrong by a couple of screams that echoed a forest.

Muttering a few strings of curses, I ran as fast as I could toward the source of trouble.

Once I spotted a group of shadows, I uttered " _Nox"_ before hiding behind a tree and spied on the scene. There, I was witnessing the two imbeciles their wands on the ground with their hands tied behind each other's back. Siding on their side were a couple of Centaurs and surrounding them in circle were more Centaurs.

On the usual note, I would have sighed in relief knowing the kind of creatures that could call themselves Party Ponies in my homeland were around them. But three things burst that bubble for me.

One, this isn't America. Two, Centaurs could just as turn evil like other creatures seeing as I fought them before in the Roman Camp. Third, they have a mean looking faces at the moment which spells 'not good.'

Edging closer to the group while hiding beneath the shadows. I tried eavesdropping to get a clearer picture of what was going on.

"We swear we didn't come to cause trouble, we just wanted answer about the Will 'o Wisp." James cried.

"Silence!" They flinched at the harsh tone on of the centaurs spoke. "We may not harm the young, but know that we do not take kindly to those who trespass this forest."

""We're sorry,"" they coursed between sobs.

Inwardly counting the centaurs, I knew there was no way I could fight them all without casualty. I thought hard for a moment before maybe, somehow, I could summon the unicorns.

I didn't know if it would work, but nothing wrong in trying right?

I closed my eyes. Sending S.O.S messages telepathically for any horse-kind in vicinity. To my surprised, I got a reply. Not in a word-to-word kind of response, but more of a brush on the back of my mind that send reassurement. It was probably because of the distance but knowing my message was received was enough at the moment.

Looking back at the group, I saw most of them looking at one centaur as if they were waiting for their leader in command to say his order. Even in the dark light I could at least tell a few things from him; black hair with builded body that could rival a Child of Hephaestus or Ares, a chain necklace around his neck and a hard gaze that could make anyone stand straight in attention.

"Please consider this Bane, they are just younglings. Have you not see of their fates?"

"I have. But the stars have been in disarray since the start of term for those younglings."

"Are you saying we should interfere the heavens?"

"Of course not, I'm suggesting something not even the stars could predict what is coming, and they're at the thick of it."

"Then we should sent them away and be done with it."

"Not until I have questioned their worth. Mars is bright. Brighter than anything I've ever seen. Whatever's causing the upcoming storm could decide the fate of not just the Wizarding World, but humanity itself."

The two centaurs bicker and argue back and forth with undertone message between them. Thinking what I should do with time on hand, I aimed the spell just a bit upward and used the red flare spell I first learned. It shoot out and exploded in red, surprising the centaurs and from their perspective it looked like it came from within the trees. I ran around the edge, firing continuous spells to rattle the centaurs, making them looked out above for assailants and failed to pin pointing it out where it came from. Finally, I tucked my wand in, sneaked in out of their sights, cut the ropes, pick up their wands and whispered one word; "Run!"

They didn't protest as they did what I tell them to.

We ran as quickly as we could before any of the centaurs would notice our escape. Turns out the answer was ' _very quickly.'_ One of them caught the absence of their two prisoners and shouted at our wake. We kept running despite that but with their speed, we'd soon get overtaken.

So it felt like a god send when a stampede herd of Unicorns came down from the side, blocking the centaurs pathway and managed to help us to escape.

" _Thanks Lexus,"_ I shouted in my head for him.

" _Anything for you, My Lord."_ I heard him say.

Inwardly congratulating myself that I could now summon nearby horses or its kind, but it couldn't be that easy for once when two of the centaurs managed to out maneuver the Unicorns and gaining on us still.

Cursing in Greek, I drag the two boys to the side. Pushed them to a three an ordered then with a whisper, "Stay. Hide. Don't make a sound!"

I turned back, ready to confront the centaur and if possible drag them away from the two wizards.

They did, which mean I have to handle two centaurs without killing or being trampled with, simple enough.

I stopped running.

They caught up, and in no more than a second had their bows trained on me as I lifted both my hand in surrender. Trying to calm them as and possibly reasoned them. Afterall, they're still Chiron's people.

Don't think I have high expectations, I have every right to think things will go south.

"I mean you and your people no harm. I came for the wizard kids and I intent to bring them back, nothing more."

"Yet you strike us when we have our backs turn."

"I meant not to injure and only to distract. I worry for them and I don't trust you with handling them without injury. Wizards are more fragile than most other beings, like mortals are."

"He's got a point there Reagan." His friend pointed out to the Red Centaur. He had dark red coat and ginger hair, now I know as Reagan, gave a pointed look at his friend which shut him up.

Still, I was getting to them. While Reagan looked hard to bargain with, I need to try.

"I swear to you if you leave us be, we'll get out of the forest. That I promise."

I noticed their drawing arms began to lower, "You may be telling the truth," Reagan said in calm matter of fact tone. A smile graced my lips but soon turned to frown when he draw back his bow once more, "But you may be telling lies and Half Blood like you are used to trickery, even younglings like you, and we can't risk that."

Reagan shoot his arrow, his friend soon followed but I dodge one and grabbed the other by the hand and snapped it with my knee. My action caused them to flinch which is what I need to closed my distance to them and kick Reagan by the back of one of his four horse legged knee. Causing him to slump and be a reaching distance for me to knocked him by the back of his head rendering him unconscious.

The other tried to aim his bow at me but I had my blade at his unconscious friend, "Spare me and leave with your friend, that's all I ask or he'll pay the price."

It wasn't to my liking, using hostages, but I'm leaving two unattended children in the forest and I have no time to play nice.

The Centaur was silent, considering my offer with a deep frown that brought his thick eyebrows into union. He looked up at the sky, his eyes searching for maybe some divine advice or whatnot.

"Mars is bright tonight."

What?

As if he didn't say anything, he gazed down to me once more, his face hasn't change to tell me his thought. "I'll take your word Demigod, but know this. Your presence here marks an irrational changes. Changes that shook even the heavens and must be corrected. Your task will be treacherous, sanity will be the first victim, and the lines between friends and foes will be blurred."

They were as cryptic as the gods but it was a prophecy or fortune telling more the like. His strong matter of fact tone struck me hard and caused my chest to be tight in knot. His eyes that showed he saw more of what I could be, like Chiron's own eyes would, never gaze away from mine.

But the thing that could came out of my mouth was, "Uuh...okay…"

I don't know if he felt offended or took my response in a stride as he lifted Reagan's body to rest on his back and together they galloped back to the deeper forest.

Finally, when they're gone. I hastily made my way back to the where the boys are.

And found I wasn't surprised but more weary when they weren't at the spot I told them specifically to stay. "Off course they won't listen, why would they even listen to me? I'm just a fellow first year. Those Morons." Good gods, is this how Annabeth felt whenever I did something stupid? Now I partially understand why some still asked her how she could stand me.

My training kicked in, and I looked for any trails they made, my wand glowing a light once more. I quickly found their tracks and a wand light shining not far from where I am. I marched, feeling like I should give them a piece of my mind or two. Not the wisest thing to do since we're in an unknown part of the forest where we could wake any monster lurking within, but I was past caring at that point.

"Didn't I tell you not wonder off?! What part of 'not wandering off' don't you under - oh…" I was cut off because of the sight I was seeing, there sitting on a clearing just out of the edge of the bushes and hidden beneath the darkness.

A pumpkin.

And not just any pumpkin. A carved halloween pumpkin smacked at the middle of the woods and above the innocent looking vegetable, was a floating figure of a ghost. Chains stretched from its arms and legs, his clothes from one would wear casually in medieval times with his tunic and khaki pants now looking torn and in rags, his translucent white hair tied on his back and one look at his face I knew who he was. I've been him once in my dreams.

Stingy Jack 'o Lantern.

Before either of us could say anything thing to break the tension. Several Wisps began lighting itself around him, even more than the one that had chased me before.

"AAAAAAAAAGGGHH!"

James and Sirius screamed.

I cursed again before dragging the two back into a run.

We ran wordlessly as we desperately tried to escape from the blue fires but it soon surrounded us, giving us nowhere to run. The two boys raised their wands, they didn't hide the small whimper that escaped their lips but didn't stop them from trying to fight back. I was gritting my teeth as hard as my hand was clenching around Riptide.

I was about to swipe the nearest blue fire with it, but then an arrow flew past me and hit the fire instead, extinguishing it.

It took us by surprised that we were gaping at it for a moment before another flurry of arrows hit the blue fires and gave us a pathway to escape to. We took it after a brief exchanged with our eyes and hesitation, deciding it was worth the risk.

At the end of the pathway was another centaur, and I would have been wary if he wasn't currently saving our butt. The centaur lowered himself and shouted "Hop on!"

We didn't question him as we did. We rode onto him and once the three of us did, our savior rode us to safety which was the edge of the forest, save from the Ghost of Halloween. The three of us panted heavily from adrenaline, climbing down off the centaur, I looked up at him and thanked him.

He was unlike the rest of the group of centaurs I saw with James and Sirius, he looked younger and smaller, probably on the teenage age. He had white-blonde hair and despite leaving in the wild, his hair looked really stunning like those celebrity you see having unrealistic hair in a shampoo commercial. He had shiny gold coat for his horse body that just makes him more of a stud, he probably makes all the girl centaurs go ' _Waaaaaa!'_

"Anytime, Young Half Blood," he said to me and we both knew what kind of half blood he was referring me as. "This isn't a safe place for you to be in, especially with two youngling by your side and especially not at this time."

"Who are you by the way?" James suddenly piped up. "You're being...nice to us. Not that it's bad, but your friends didn't really inspire a friendly welcoming."

"My name is Firenze," he introduced us, "and you must excuse my pack. We are territorial in nature and the Hogwarts Headmaster from long ago had accepted this plane as our home so we don't take unwanted visitor too kindly."

"So, I'm guessing us coming here is like having kids barging into our own houses without a care in the world." I surmised.

"In your point of view, yes."

James and Sirius looked abashed from what their action could be considered, at least the centaurs were civil. Gods forbid if they had been chased by a herd of Hodags. Sirius suddenly perked up though and stood forward beside me, "The Will 'o Wisp though, what do you know about them? There was even a ghost...and the fire suddenly appeared...and YOU!" Sirius suddenly pointed at me, much to my surprise. "You...you just came out of nowhere with your sword - wait...YOU DO HAVE A SWORD!"

"This is the thanks I get from saving your wizarding butt? You're welcome, just so you know." Before they could ask me further question, I turned to Firenze to ask the question that actually matter. "Had this been going on for long? The Wisps and that ghost hanging around in the middle of the forest?"

Firenze's face turned downcast, biting his lips as if unsure what he should say to me. He looked up at the sky, only the starry sky lighted the moonless night. His blue eyes glazed over them as if searching for a guidance or an answer of some sort. "Mars is bright tonight," he finally said.

Well, that was random. "What?" the three of responded simultaneously.

He looked down back at me, "The Wisps has been here for months, it was decided that we would not aid nor inform anyone about its existence in the forest."

"Even when it obviously caused people to get hurt?" James pointed out, an angry undertone made its way from his words.

"You must understand we're just as vulnerable to the Wisps effect as everyone else. The Wips kept us from even coming closer to the ghost."

"Wait, then won't you be in danger now? Telling us all this," Sirius pointed out.

A resign sort of smile made its way to his lips, and as if on cue the bush and leaves rustled and we all turned to find another centaur popped out. My stance returned and curled my hand around the sword tightly as the one I recognized as the leader came out.

He took one look at the scene and saying he wasn't happy is an understatement, "Firenze, what did you tell them, surely you have not tried to defy the heavens? You know what must come."

"No Bane, but I must confess that I told them where the Foolish Fire are nested."

"Are you mad, Firenze?!" the one called Bane said, "Are you trying to endanger us, you Fool?!"

"It has seen me rescued the Youngling, and I would not live up to my honor if my fear let them get endangered!"

Bane didn't have a retort for that, they exchanged hard gaze with one another, even though Firenze looked smaller compared to his leader, he didn't let himself be intimidated and I mentally applaud for him.

Bane turned his gaze to us three, and we all gulped in synch. "I would have offer a warning to those three," he began to say, "but you humans are lucky because I will only address to you Half Blood; that this incident will be on your shoulder and so you are not welcome in this forest. If I ever see you set foot here again. I will not give you mercy just because of your age."

He then turned his back and walking deeper into the forest, until not even his shadow remains.

Once he was truly well gone, Firenze looked back at us with a solemn look, "You must go, the forest hides dangers as many as their secret."

With those cryptic last words, he followed Bane into the darkness and disappeared.

Silently, the three of us agreed that it had been a long day and decided to go back to meet our own bed. There were many questions left unanswered tonight and don't get me wrong, James and Sirius were persistent with their questioning with me, but unlike me they weren't used to running for their lives so they were easily tired of and I managed to direct their focus to the image of our respectively comforting dorm. However, what I couldn't get out of my head was the words he uttered as he looked up at the sky.

' _Mars is bright tonight._ '

It shouldn't have bothered me. But it did. Maybe because of all planets he choosed to say, it had to be Mars. The Roman name of Ares, the god of wars.

And to me, those were forbidding words that sounded more like ' _War is coming_. '

I just really, really hope I'm wrong about this.


	24. Act I: Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: Liar, Liar, Ghost on Fire**

 **Words: 3,801**

 **Recap:** You know...it's a real struggle to be a bodyguard when the on you're guarding is looking for a death wish. For Zeus's sake, how in the world does venturing the Forbidden Forest spell anything but Painful-and-Unusual-Death-Waiting-for-you? However, turns out the Wisps and Jack were hiding there all along. Which is a...good news? Anyway, with Firenze helps, me, James, and Sirius managed to escape with barely any harm with an ominous fortune tell as a parting word.

* * *

So, we got back to the castle, went to our dorms to sleep the night off and everything went all fine and dandy right?

I wish.

As it turned out, Professor McGonagall had been waiting alongside Pringle in the Entrance Hall for our return. We got the earful of a lifetime with an added 50 points taken from our respective houses. The points I could take, but the mouthful of a lecture we got hit us hard that night.

"Of all the ridiculous thing a student could do, your three are the most suicidal. Sneaking out at almost midnight, going off to the forest without supervision, and staying there for so long- and look at you!" The Professor gestured to the dirt and muck caking our shoes, leaves and twigs caught on our sleeves and pant seams. "The state you're in speaks volumes about the danger you placed yourself!"

Sirius worked an offshoot free from his hair, a faint, self-conscious flush touching his cheeks.

"Mr Potter, Mr Black, I expected more from you." The witch focused on the purebloods, huffed, and narrowed her eyes at the two. "You're both from families of considerable standing, and should act as role models for your fellow students. You should be ashamed."

The boys cowered under her stare, a quiet snort escaped me before I found myself stuck with the very same dagger eyes.

"Jackson, this is not the first time you've been caught violating school rules. Now, I'm not sure how the American wizards go about their business, but here at Hogwarts, we do not condone such blatant disregard for not only your own safety, but that of your fellow students. "

I fought back a cringe, biting the inside of my cheek to hold my tongue.

"But Professor," James started to say, "We didn't just wander off! We got news, we know where the Will 'o Wisps are hiding!"

"They're in the forbidden forest with a large ghost floating above a pumpkin!" Sirius added with equal seriousness.

Instead of quelling her anger, McGonagall looked even more scandalized. Her gaze felt like she could burn right through us and if she tried, could probably scare off a pack of hellhounds "Oh, I know where this is going. Trying to escape detention by lying I see. You must think I'm a easy to fool if you believe that trick would work on me. Well, you're not getting off that easily, you three will have detention and we'll ingrain into your foolish minds as to what happens if you disobey the school rules."

After that terribly long speech, she sent us to bed.

And I was greeted with another dream.

I had once more became Stingy Jack but, I looked different. Older. My ruddy hair was stark white, like chalk, the same for my beard and mustache. Looking down, I saw that my hands were just as wrinkled as my face and I knew it would quivered had it moved. How do I know this much detail? Well, that's because I'm looking at myself.

Since I'm dead.

And also a ghost.

I was always curious what being a ghost feels like, after you know...death. I should really be panicking, shouldn't I? But since I'm not exactly me at the moment, I couldn't do that even if I wanted to. Rather, I barely could do anything in this form. I never imagined having weightless arms and legs and I instinctively floated because nothing was tying me down. Not gravity, nor my weight. I also lost my sense of touch, anything I wanted to touch only made it pass through me. Losing few of my senses, the world already felt different to me. The air around me was still, making myself feel hollow. The smell of the air didn't permeate anything distinct.

However, as confused, lost, and, out of balance I was with being a ghost. I couldn't quite withheld my sympathy that he died alone. No family, no friends, just his body and the constable that was pulling the white sheet over my-his body, then carried away, ready to be buried among all the other graves.

I-Jack turned his back and began float and run. Run to where, he didn't know. He just knew Death would finally be able to take his soul to the underworld, in eager he suspected, for he had alluded Death twice and he would surely make sure of his suffering. So Stingy Jack planned to run, to hide, to elude Death as long as he could. The hollowness he felt was replaced by a rush of excitement at the prospect.

So he ran-floated-flew-whatever ghosts do, away.

Which was quite perplexed me since that wasn't how the story ended, at least not in the fairy tale book I read. Before I could be shown more, the scene shifted and I was back in the Forbidden Forest. The cloaked woman I suspect was Circe, standing before a great white ball of flame, larger than the blue wisps at least, and floating in front of the Pumpkin Jack.

"I see you haven't cast your spell on our promised target," Circe said, but in a soft and wistful way. The kind of tone you would talk with when you're half-asleep and blurting embarrassing stuff that ends up spread amongst your friends. (Yes, I'm talking to you Leo! Don't think because you died once I don't hold a grudge against you!)

There was no reply from the ghost and no echoing sounds that alerted her, "I don't care if you haven't got your strength or mind back fully. If you do not uphold the end of your bargain, I will send you back in your pumpkin and I can do so without the conventional means, do you understand?" she said still with the wistful tone, far contrasting the harsh words she spoke.I heard nothing from the other side. "Fine," she continued, "I'll wait, but be warned, this will be your _last_ chance."

I stood hidden within the trees as I eavesdropped, not wanting for Circe to detect me and shoo me away like a pest again. I could have sworn though that I locked eyes with Pumpkin Jack, who had been hovering silently above his pumpkin, he then mouthed the words I least expect to hear from him.

' _Help me_.'

I took that moment to wake up. Feeling as worse as any day when you awake from a demigod dream. I looked around the room and found no one. I looked at the time next and cursed when I saw it was almost noon and no one bothered to wake me.

Dressing up in a hurry, I ran outside the chamber, ignoring the warning calls of Hufflepuff's portrait. I did not continue running, remembering the many scolding I got from the teachers and the warning eye from Pringle, but I made a long pace with my stride while walking through the hallway until I froze when I heard the mysterious sound again. I began to realized it was always this hallway that I heard it and now that I concentrate of it, it became much more clearer to me. Edging closer, I pushed my ear against the walls. Treading slowly while keeping my ears on it.

The sound grow closer and louder as I kept edging on, and once I was sure the spot where it came from I also confirm what kind of sound it was.

It was the sound of snoring.

Someone was snoring within the walls.

And I thought things couldn't get any weirder.

On impulse, I tried knocking on the wall. The snoring stopped, and surprising me coming out of the wall was the ghost Nicholas- _whatshisname_ and he said "Who is it?" We locked eyes with one another, blinking wordlessly before the ghost shortly made a girlish scream as he subsided to the wall once more.

"Wait, wait, don't go. We need to talk!"

Nick popped up again, "No, we do not. I have nothing to say to you or anyone. In fact, I need a new hiding place now." He started to came out fully and gliding through the hallway in a rush as he looked around for what I could tell a new hiding spot. Out of context this all sounds like a serious game of hide and seek.

"Look, I know about Jack 'o Lantern."

He paused and twirled so fact, his nearly headless head twip to the side and I have full view of what a beheaded human neck looks like and I blanch at the sight. "You do?" He asked with round saucer eyes. It was strange looking at him with his head sideways.

"Ah, first can you…" I gestured his head and realizing what I meant, he put his head upright. "That's better. Yeah, I figured it was him that's causing you all running scared. I heard he can absorb the essence of ghost if you get hit with his spell."

"Oh worse than that Dear Percy, he doesn't just absorb our essence, he will enslave us! Turning us into one his Wisps Minion or as I like to call them that."

"Wait...so all those Will 'o Wisp are all-"

"Ghost that used to roamed on the earth? Indeed they were."

I took in that information and couldn't help but try to count just how many Wisps we had encountered. How they were the soul of people and lost their essence, their identity and couldn't be judge by the Three judges in the Underworld. More determined to stop him I looked up to Nick and with as much as seriousness I put in my tone I asked "How do we stop him?"

Nick looked very taken aback at my words, "Dear me Percy, you shouldn't. While your cause is one that can mistaken you for a Gryffindor, I cannot let a child such as you trying to play hero. You should leave this to the adults to handle the case."

"Oh right. The very adults you don't seem to want to share this information and cowered in fear in hiding. Very Gryffindor of you Sir Nicholas." He winced, since I obviously hit the nail on this, but I sighed, thinking this isn't the time to be making enemies, or at least someone-less-of-a-friend. "I'm sorry, but this is important Sir Nick. If it makes it any better, I'm not just a normal wizard. Heck, I'm not fully human."

The ghost tilted his head a bit and caused him to be nearly headless again but I don't try to correct him, "What do you mean Child?" he asked.

"I don't know if you know what I mean, but I'm a Halfblood Sir Nicholas. And not the pureblood, muggle blood kind if you know what I mean." Sir Nicholas gazed quizzically at me then his eyes widen like a saucer followed by a dawning look that sent enough message he knew what I was. "So, you know I'm not 'playing hero' as you call it. If anyone other than the teachers could handle this mess, it's me so please Sir Nick!"

He was silent, silent for a moment long before he righted his head and copied my sigh. "I don't know much about Jack so this is only hearsay, but he's called Jack 'o Lantern not because of the Wisps that left his wake, but because his mischief had been deemed so terrible. One of the gods sealed him up in a turnip. Got loose once before, I heard and it was a nightmare to both human and ghost alike and this time he was sealed again in a pumpkin by your kind. Reason why they changed making faces on vegetables turned from turnip to pumpkin,

"So all we need is a vegetable and we can seal him back?"

"Oh I'm sorry Young Hero, but I know even less about the Sealing Spell used at him. You have more luck from Peeves than me, surely he would know about him more than any of us ghosts. Doubt he would tell you anything though without a hard bargain."

"Wait, Peeves?! Why him?"

"Since he's the oldest out of us all off course. He's been here since the making of Hogwarts or so he said. But no ghost doesn't know him so it's more than likely that he's telling the truth for once."

I had only been half listening by then when suddenly the clues that was given right under my nose had been there all this time. It all become to make sense.

"Percy!"

My train of thoughts broke out when my name was called, before my eyes Nick had disappeared but I didn't care about that when I turned to find a distraught Lily, her eyes were puffy and red that matched her hair and her cheeks were trailed with recent tear marks. I was about to ask her what's wrong but she cut me off before I could.

"It's Sev, they got him!" Lily cried.

My stomach fell at the words and I rushed alongside with her to the infirmary. Praying to Hecate that Lily's tears was for nothing and that Sev just might have hit his head or something.

I couldn't be that Lucky. Madam Pomfrey made one look at us, eyes locked with two pairs of green eyes of different shade and decided with a sigh by opening the curtain that hid my best friend's body laying on the bed. Like the others, he was mumbling and frowning while his eyes stayed close. He looked close of wanting to wake up but I knew, no matter how much I shook him he would not wake that easily. Lily cried again and I let her bury her face to my shoulder.

"What happened?" I asked Lily. My tone was oddly calm in contrast to the burning fury coursing through me.

"It's my fault," she finally let out between sobs, "They were trying to get me and Sev...Sev was..."

I turned to Lily, held her head up so she would meet my eyes and wiped her tear with my thumb, "Hey, hey, it's okay. Take a deep breath and tell me from the beginning, okay?"

Lily nodded, taking a deep shuddering breath with her eyes closed, calming herself down and began explaining with a more steady tone, "I had just finished my herbology lesson, I forgot some of my stuff and had to separate with the others. It was when I was about to catch up with my friends when I then saw Severus across the hall. I wanted to say hi, but he was running toward me, looking frantic and he kept yelling about 'It was you, it was you all along!' I wasn't sure what he meant by all that."

"Then we both saw it," A resign kind of smile graced her lips, "A Will 'o Wisp."

"I thought that was the end of me until you can find a solution, but…" she bit her lip, took a shuddering breath before continuing, "But Sev pushed me away and got hit instead. The Wisps, it just...went through him and the next thing I know. It vanished and Sev was swaying and trying hard to stay awake before slumping down. I tried to wake him up, I tried, but it was too late. Sev was-"

"Hey, don't blame yourself for this."

Lily shook her head, her eyes still in tears, "How could I not? That Wisps was meant for me and Sev got-"

"Because if the situation was reversed you would have done the same thing for him," I countered and Lily didn't refute me this time.

I looked back at Sev's sleeping form, "Still...what was he talking about, saying 'It was you, it was you all alo-" I cut myself off at the thought and looked at the rows of sleeping victims of witches then looking back at Lily with wide eyes when the realization hit me like a truck.

"It was you all along."

"What do you mean?"

"The target. It was you. Oh, this makes everything make sense. Lily, don't you see? What every one of them has in common excluding Sev is that they're witches and they were somehow one way or another close to me. Does that remind you of anyone?"

Lily was confused for a while before she too realized, "Me. They were after me all along."

"Yes. I don't know if the Wisps are stupid or has a very bad eyesight, but they kept missing the target with only those two things guiding them. They were using me like a guidepost to you and kept getting the wrong girl."

"But...why me? What's special about me..."

I looked her in the eye, briefly thinking about how to answer and said, "I don't know. But they're not getting you. Not now, not ever. Come on!" I grabbed her hand and made to run. Her confusion overwhelmed her sadness and guilt.

She promptly asked "Where are we going?"

"To find the Liar, because he got a lot of explaining to do and he's not doing it without pain." and to check if Celestial Bronze has any luck drawing blood on a pesky poltergeist in mind.

 **. . .**

Finding Peeves was easier today than we had imagined. He was busy setting up a prank that involves with stolen boxers as decoration among the portraits, much to the painting's dismay.

"Peeves!" I cried out, my anger tone and face evidently showing.

Either Peeves was thick or didn't care, because one look at me and he laughed. "Bad Luck Percy, Bad Luck Percy is here!" he yelled out while twirling the air. Taunting at us before giving us the raspberry.

Lily wasn't patient for his antics that time. She draw her wand and with great precision managed to cast his pants on fire. That's an extreme way of showing a liar. It would have been funny if we weren't so angry right now. I was a bit surprise at the impulse she use and the raging fury her eyes showed.

He managed to put out the fire by himself but Lily used the same spell as Sev to bind him when he had his back turn, and pulled him to us. Immediately I draw Riptide and aimed it at the middle of his head

"You lied to us!"

He let out a nervous giggle, "About what? I lied about a lot of things."

"You said only the old ghosts here who knew about Jack, that you barely knew about Jack when in fact you're the oldest ghost around!"

"Ah, so you've heard of that. And what does that tell you other than I lied about my age."

"I thought it was weird how the Will 'o Wisp appeared when we were interrogating you," Peeves gulped and his smiled turned to look more forced which mean I'm pointing at the right point. "They were monitoring you, weren't they? Making sure you don't say the right thing. The fact you didn't care about showing yourself like the other ghost isn't because you didn't believe them. It's because you knew he won't hurt you in exchange that you keep something from us."

"Oh damn it all, you figured me out." he said with a roll of his eyes and a sarcastic tone thick, "What are you going to do now? Because like I said you ain't going to get anything from me and no amount of treats from you would make me talk."

Before I could even say that I'm willing to give more that treats, Lily surged in front of him and grabbed the lapel of his collar so they were face to face, "Listen here you self-centered empty-headed pig-dog poo through a wiper!" she spat at him with venom that made me took a step back, "One of my best friend just took a curse meant for me, now unless you want another fire shot at a more private part and burn every hair and follicle your disgusting poltergeist skin could cover until you couldn't grow another hair back!"

All was silent as both of us paled at her words, and her very serious tone. Peeves gulped and for the first time looked genuinely nervous, I glanced at him and decided to give him more push, "You should listen to her. She's actually really crazy and will do just that."

"Okay, okay, I'll tell. Anything but burning... _that_!"

Lily brushed her back and straighten it after her angry fit had made it disheveled, calming herself down at once as well. "Now, tell me what you know about Jack."

"I'm sorry but I can't, I swore that I don't tell about the truth of Jack 'o Lantern, I may lie but me don't break any swear I don't, no sireee...BUT!" he said before either of us could follow our threats, "I didn't say anything about leading you to someone who can tell you everything!"

Lily and me looked at one another and decides to concede it's just as good of a compromise. "Who is it?" Lily asked him.

He grinned "Why Ol' Jack himself off course and before you say anything, I promise nothing will happen as long as you avoid the Wisps."

"You're mad or stupid or both if you think we'll ever-"

"We'll do it, let's go." I said to him, making Lily looked at me with round eyes as if I had gone loony, but I whispered to her to trust me. "Oh, and Lily be a dear and put a rope to his mouth as well, we'll take his opinion when we need to."

She did just that without so much of a twitch in her expression and to the annoyance of Peeves as his moth struggle against the ropes. He then led us a feet away with a rope tied around him, far enough so he was out of earshot.

"By the way Lily," I whispered to her, "what do you mean when you say his private parts?"

Lily tilted her head at me, "His head off course. I was planning to burn his hair off until he was permanently bald. What other meaning is there?"

"Ah...well...let's not tell him that then."

* * *

 **AN: NEXT CHAPTER, THE REVELATION! FINALLY THE SECRETS ARE ALL OUT.**

 **STAY TUNED!**

 **Hope you all enjoyed the chapter, don't forget to R &R :)))**


	25. Act I: Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: I Spy with my Little Eyes a Spy**

 **Words: 3,606**

 **Recap:** Going to the Forbidden Forest a third, well isn't that a recipe for disaster? But with the revelation that Peeves lied (What a shocker! *rolled eyes*) we're now going to meet the mysterious ghost, Jack 'o Lantern thanks to Lily's threat. With a dream to clue me in that there's more to Jack than meets the eye.

* * *

Once again I return to the Forbidden Forest. The place I return for the third time and where a centaur specifically told me never to step inside to that place again or face the consequences yesterday.

Barely a whole day and I'm already on my third time going to the supposed 'forbidden' forest as if strolling to any other normal forest, but with deadly creatures, centaurs that would kill, and a ghost that frightens his own kind.

Just another Tuesday then.

And why would I even need to return to the forest you might ask. Well, Lily has the same thought as she hissed to me softly, "Percy, I trust you, I really do. But can you please tell me why we're going to the _forbidden_ forest and meet the ghost responsible for all this?"

"I know you have questions but...all I can explain is that I had a dream last night and I think there's more to Jack's story than meets the eye."

Lily looked sceptical at me but didn't ask further question.

The sun started setting but we managed to sneak into the forest without anyone noticing. At least, that's what I had thought.

The forest darkened our surrounding, but gave enough light that we could still make out our left and right throughout our walks. Peeves was still tightly roped within our hands and guided us without so much as a paused while leading us through. I guess if he was as old as he claimed to be, he had more than enough time to remember the layout of the forest like the back of his hand.

After the long drawn out we had with nothing happened. The bushes on our side rustled and the sound of a snapping twig immediately got me to pushed Lily behind me, shoving her the rope, and aimed Riptide at the source of the sound.

What came out - no, _who_ came out was a shocked to us both.

It was Professor Rose.

And she had her wand aimed at us.

It felt like a game of red light green light, where we now at the state of locking eyes, trying to discern which one of us would move first and get out of the game. A game that might as well be life and death at this point.

We were so focused at each other that it was Lily who first broke out the silent, "I can't believe it, you're one of them!" she almost spatted out the word.

The venom in her tone somehow made the Professor scrunched her eyebrows in confusion at Lily, her wand still aimed at my general direction, "What are you-"

But Lily quickly cut her off, her anger burned brightly through her hard emerald eyes gleaming through.

"You're part of those Death Eaters aren't you? You're the one who broke free Jack 'o Lantern and sent him after me!" she almost shouted out the words her tone filled with accusement and venom, "Because of you, Severus and many others are now asleep and wouldn't know when they'll ever wake up...if they could wake up." Tears started brimming in her hard cold gaze and showed the slight cracked of vulnerability.

As much as I wanted to comfort her, my eyes never left Professor Rose even with Lily sighted at the corner of my eyes and I watched how she became more and more confused as Lily goes on her tirade before she shot me an accusing gaze.

"Is that the lies you had feed her? That I'm a Death Eater? How quaint of you." she sneered at me.

Her choice of words and reactions was getting confusing for me, "What's that supposed to mean?" Peeves giggled at the drama enfolding and I shoot a glare to tell him to shut up.

Rose ignored me and instead focused back to Lily, but her stance showed she wasn't in any way letting her guard down around me. "Miss Evans, I know it must be hard believing this but I'm not your enemy, I never was and I'm only here to help." Then she turned to glared back at me, "I don't know what he has been feeding you but you can't trust whatever he said because he's not who you think he is."

Lily's furious demeanor soften from the confusion she must be feeling while my heart was hammering off my chest like a storm, does she know I'm a demigod? Am I going to get outed? If so, does she have something against Half Bloods?

The flashes of fear on my face must have been all she needed to confirm cause she had the same expression when Annabeth is proven right and ready to spill that secret right here right now and all I could do was have my breath hitched as the blow of the truth would hit me.

"I'm afraid your friend is a spy from the Death Eater."

Only to be slacked jaw on how _wrong_ her assumptions were about me. Professor Rose might have been thinking I was shocked that I was found out when it was really the opposite. If we weren't in such a hurry and not talking in a middle of a dangerous forest, I would have laughed out loud at her at how ridiculous her theory was. "What in Hades makes you say that? In what way and age did you find me as someone who would be dealing with Death Eaters?!" I almost asked aloud but managed to keep my volume steady.

"I thought it was silly as well, but your actions had speak for itself that you're not an ordinary student of this school."

"What's that supposed to meeeeeaa…" I thought about her words for a moment and had to concede a bit, "Okay, I'll give you that much, but that doesn't make me a Death Eater."

"It's basically an elimination process. Without knowing how much influence Voldemort's influence we couldn't spare to ignore anyone suspicious even for First Years like you. For all we know you could be someone disguising with a Polyjuice potion. The test I design for every students at the start of the term was to see those who never encountered real life beast could respond to a situation without problem to make some lists of those highly suspicious."

"When the Sleeping Incident started, I gambled the likelihood it had something to do with Voldemort. Being a DADA Professor helps with the investigation and one thing I started noticing was you Percy Jackson was involved with all the victims one way or another."

"What about Angela?" I pointed out, trying to contradict her in someway since she might not know the Wisp Chase.

"She's the same house as you." she retorted instantly.

"... withdrawn."

"As I was saying, two rumors were actually spread since the first two incidents. That either you were the cause or you were the target. I figured at first it was the later, but then I found signs of you snooping in my office."

Ah, so she did figure I was there.

"Naturally, my suspicions of you was heighten even more when I caught you following me when I was about to do my monthly report to my superior and after our small 'talk' I figured you were most likely a pawn than the cause. That you were used against your will in one of Voldemort's scheme so I provided an 'out' for you yet you didn't take it and even denied firmly. You were obstructing few of my investigation. Confirming you were doing this willingly."

"Wait, wait, let me get this straight." Lily stopped her tirade, " _You_ were investigating the incident and finally decided Percy's the culprit, and what's with the 'we' and 'supervisor' thing?"

"You have to trust me Miss Evans that I am not the 'bad guy' in this incident."

"Then how about this," I cut in, "you tell us who you are and we'll tell what we know about this whole incident."

"I already know the Ghost of Halloween is the culprit and most likely hidden in this forest," she retort sharply with obvious distrust in her tone and eyes.

"Well you found some of it from this Idiot," I pulled the rope to emphasize the clown being tied on it, "and he lied to us so I doubt he told the truth to you either, or did you expect he's the type that would tell the whole truth?"

"Point," she agreed with great reluctance on her end.

"Professor Rose," Lily started, deciding to walked up toward her with a renew expression. One that showed hope and plea, "If you truly want my trust, tell us who you are, please."

All was silent once more, there was nothing but the rustling of leaves, the far howl of wolves, and the annoying grunt of Peeves between the muffle of his rope. After what seemed to be hours when it had only actually been a few seconds until she sighed defeatedly while one hand reached out within her robes and took out a wallet.

She called out the Light Spell so we were able to see what she was trying to show. It shone the ID card that was within and showed was made us all - including a curious Peeves - shocked beyond words.

There, in big black letters, was Department of Law Enforcement from the top left corner. A photograph of her on the right, an illuminati symbol with the word 'Always Stay Vigilant' at each side and MACUSA. The word Special Auror was written below it.

Even I've heard of MACUSA. After all, that's one of things Sev had asked me about when he first learned I was an American.

Magical Congress of the United States.

The three of us looked back at Professor Rose, each of us with gaping mouths. Well...Peeves would gape but his mouth is shut at the moment. Because turns out she is a spy, but not for the one we thought she was.

"You're an American 007?!"

"I'm a what?"

"...never mind. You're a spy...like...being secret agent and stuff?!"

"Bu...but...but, you're accent is perfect." Lily pointed out.

"Thank you, but I have a knack to pick up a few accents easily," she said with a recognizable my own home accent instead of the stern British accent she had used before.

"Then why are you here?" Lily asked, still having a hard time accepting all this, "At Hogwarts since this place is only a school. What can you gain here?"

"True, British problem isn't one we usually concern ourselves. But it made our notice that a powerful wizard is beginning to recruit wizard and witches with the intentions to harm others that deny their views of the Wizarding World. If it was a small cult we would be happy to just keep tabs, but their influence has spread to even within the ministry and even to this school."

"A spy of Voldemort is here?"

"Most likely, there has been information that he had stopped by here to gain position as a DADA Professor but was refused by Dumbledore. The position was jinxed ever since, so anyone who teaches would someway or another couldn't stay to teach for another year. I doubt that someone who is petty enough to jinx a position he couldn't get, wouldn't find someone to keep an eye at the school."

"And you teach here despite that," I pointed out, and couldn't help the sound approval coming out, she nodded.

"Someone has to investigate who it was, because if his influence would go so far to the ministry then it would affect the Wizarding World as a whole. Besides, as a precaution, my contract here ends after a year of teaching."

A moment of silence was given as Lily and me exchanged looks to swallow the sudden bombshell information we were given. After all, it's not everyday you get to say that your teacher is a secret agent.

"I believe you two has something to say to me as well?" Rose reminded us, the suspicious glance she still giving me showed her still distrust, but it was good she's still willing to listen to us. Silent exchange between Lily and me went on as we debate with our eyes what the best thing to say to her would be and if we should tell her everything or not. However, that part was cut off as a moaning sound set our spine straight and snapped us toward the source.

Without further prompting, all four of us crept slowly, brushing off leaves and branches to give us an open path to where I first saw the ghost, and moment later, revealing the pearl white form of Stingy Jack. He hasn't moved from his previous spot yesterday nor did he look any different.

The moaning was more audible this time and clearly coming from him, but what shocked me more was the sad desperate tone he was using. The ghost that had his head tucked down slowly moved up to glared at us that if he had been colored, his eyes would most likely be bloodshot.

"Who~ dares~ to meet ~the foul Ghost of Hallowee- ehk, ehek, hek -bloody hell what would I give for a mint candy." Jack tried to cleared his throat for a moment or two before he then blinked at us with eyes with clear bewilderment, "You're here...Bloody hell you're finally here, haha! Sorry about before, force of habit. Point is, I knew I could count on you Percy Jackson."

"Percy...what did he mean by that?" Lily turned to me for an explanation, a flash of betrayal crossed her eyes and desperately needed a reason to prove her wrong. Professor Rose on the other hand, looked daringly at me to explain things as well.

"I had a dream about him last night. He said he needed help," I explained.

"But that doesn't make sense," Professor Rose piped in, "You are the Ghost of Halloween, yes? You said yourself. Why would you think that any one of us would help you when you've been putting students to sleep?"

Jack seemed to only realize the extra company as he began shaking his head in a more distraught manner, "No, no, oh why did you bring company? Especially her!" He pointed out to Lily, "This is bad, this is just bad, you're only giving them what they want."

"Them?"

"The Wisp Boy, the Will 'o Wisp! They're everywhere and the minute they found a pair of tantalizing bodies, they'll get to her then."

"Okay, hold up," I told him. "Slow down there Buddy, you're not making any sense."

"Yes, you're beginning to confuse me. Are you saying the Wisps aren't yours?" The Professor added her sentiment. She walked closely toward him with an eager need for an explanation that could shed light to all this.

"Off course not, Wisps can't be control by anyone."

"Someone sure could," Lily took note.

"That's a business deal, there's a difference. Lookie here Lassies, you want to stop all these Sleeping nonsense you've been getting into then you gotta release me. Even better, go get a pumpkin and seal those stinkin' fire yourself!"

That took us aback, "You want _us_ to seal the Wisps?"

"No, I want them turned to seals. Off course I want yeh to seal them, what do yeh think I mean?!" The longer Jack ranted, the more evident his Scottish accent was, proving how unnerved and impatient he was.

We were all still in disbelief at the words coming from who we thought the culprit was all along.

Lily wasn't sure how to take it herself but managed to stutter out her question, "But...but...it said that you've tricked Satan twice, then died and tried going to heaven but couldn't so you went hell instead but your trick made it so Satan couldn't reap your soul to the very end and you wondered aimlessly for years with only a turnip lantern for guide where the Wisps came from."

Jack stared at Lily as if she grown a second head and laughed so loud, his head looked like it was about to snap from how far back he thrown.

"Lassie you wound me. Do you really think I'm not aware how bad my actions were that I actually consider going to heaven? Oh the truth couldn't be further than that. Who would even willingly choose eternal suffering? You see Lass, after I died, I ran!"

"You ran?"

"Yes. I've tricked Death - Satan as you know him - twice and do you think I would let him take my soul to do as he pleases with me in the underworld? Not a chance Lassie."

Being told the story like this, it became much more sense than what the book supposedly told us.

"Wha...what happened then?"

"Why 'Ol Jack cheated death for a third time off course! For the longest time me and Death has a kind chased-be chased relationship until I realize he stopped. Now I know my friend Death, he's not the type to give in even after centuries. Curious, I went to the Underworld and surprised, surprised there was a Civil War there."

My eyes widen at that, "The Underworld had a Civil War? How did I not know this?"

"You know how Hades can be a cheapskate, they were rioting for a better paycheck and it lasted for barely two years Lad, not something anyone bother to remember, so no one knows I ended it."

""You?!"""

"Yes me, is it so hard to believe that I can do some good for once in my life? Now where was I? Oh yeah, the Civil War of the Underworld."

Ugh even the name sends shiver in me. That's one war I'm glad I'm not a part of. I can already imagine how bad it was with whatever monsters or demigod a part of it only for the monsters to regenerate at the spot and for the demigod becoming the undead army if they died. Not a pretty image I want to imagine.

"There were many details but the Wisp you see came from one of Hades's Punishment Field in a place called the Fire Pit where you eternally burn for your miserable afterlife. It was new playground there at the time but they didn't expect the after effect, no one could."

"What the Fire Pit did was burning your soul form, which mean the imprint of your soul, of your very self before you died become nothingness alongside your memories that had make up everything about who you are. All you know will be the eternal pain of burned alive-well, after alive, whatever you get the point."

"That's terrible," Lily let out in horror struck.

"That's life in Hell for you Lassie. Anyway, what's left of them would be this blue burning fire of your soul after you go into the pit but with small paycheck, they get messy security and few Wisps were able to pull themselves out and caused havoc."

"The war was immediately tip to the protester favor when they included them. For not only ghosts, even undeads fell to their mercy and only adding more Wisp to their ranks. Then I came along and Death made a deal with _me_ which is to reel all the wisp and he would leave me alone in my merry way for the rest of my afterlife."

"Off course I agreed. So with only my wit, I first ask myself what does the Wisps want more than anything else? Then I figured it was a form, either corporeal or not. To not be able to distinguish yourself with others is a horror in itself and I offered them a body if they fought for our side. They all agreed immediately. Once we won the war I gathered them all up and trap them in my turnip."

"If they can possessed bodies, then why didn't they do so now?"

"That's because they were still too weak. See here Lass, the nightmares mortals have and the sleeping curse they seem to be in? That's them trying to fight back the Wisps effect inside them for trying to take their bodies over. However, they can go stronger because they feed on fear. So the more fear they make, the stronger they are, and they won't cause nightmares anymore because then they could take over a body for their own."

"Where will they even get the body?" Lily asked him in distraught, "I've seen the Wisps, they're tons of them."

"The students," I said in realization, "They're going to take over all the student body for themselves."

If possible, Lily had gone even paler, "We've got to stop them!"

"You're too late."

The two of us whipped our body to Professor Rose, but before we turned we had the worst scenario already in our heads, especially after that story we heard.

And almost trying prove us right, we saw the Professor, standing with a bunch of Will 'o Wisp surrounding her, her shoulder hunched up, and her eyes glow bright blue.

"Any chances she just change contacts?"

* * *

 **AN: IT'S FINALLY TIME FOR THE START OF THE CLIMAX!**

 **God, you don't know how long I've waited so long to write this.**

 **Also, what do you think about the revelation? I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think. Things will start to heat up as I shake things up for the last leg. Act I is almost over so get ready for the ride I'll take you in.**


	26. Act I: Chapter 25

**Chapter 25: Meet Your Nightmare**

 **Words: 3,868**

 **Recap:** So long story short. Professor Rose is a spy. Jack is essentially the jailer for the Will 'o Wisp after a Underworld Civil War *shiver* and to top it off, Professor Rose had oddly chang her iris to bright blue so she may or may not he possesed or change contact lenses.

Who am I kidding? I am never that lucky.

* * *

Peeves cried out in alarm through his muffled mouth seeing the possessed Professor Rose glaring through her furious bright blue eyes that's not the least natural. Riptide was already on my hand as I pointed at her once more. Only this time, the threat was different.

Professor Ro-I mean, the Wisp-I mean, you know what? Let's just call her Rose Wisp. She smiled a creepy kind of smile that spell the word wicked. We both knew my sword would only just go through her and the Wisps would barely feel it.

So there was only one option available for us.

I grabbed the pumpkin where Jack seemed to be chained to and shouted "Run!"

Clearly I didn't need to tell twice with Lily because she whirled and with a pace fast enough to rival even me. Rose 'o Wisp only needed to wave her hand forward and the Wisps began to chase us, acting like her little minions. Peeves was forced to follow along us with the Bind Spell still in place.

We ran as fast as we could to get out of the forest but Jack's way of helping by spouting out random directions wasn't helping at all and in fact disturb us. Getting us lost in the process.

"Would you shut up?!"

"Oh, so now you want me to shut up when you've been wanting me talk. And I thought you Americans have a thing about freedom of speech, isn't that right Peeves?"

"Mmmehum-mmf-mmmffufeh"

"Preach it Brother!"

"Ugh, and I thought Peeves was annoying." Lily groaned. She then gave a yelp as the track became treacherous, up lifted roots and loose ground threatening to trip us in our fleeing. However, if only by luck, we managed to keep our footing and run on, though our situation did not seem to be getting any better, my witch friend beginning to breath heavy.

"C'mon Lily!" I shouted, the dizzying directions messing with my understanding of the forest.

I didn't know how much further we had to run until to the tree line would come, but I knew any waver in our speed would give Rose Wisp more than enough time to catch up. Snapping my eyes around quickly, I tried to recognise anything that could even hint to a position in the forest, a grunt of aggravation coming when no such blessing came.

We needed help, that much I knew, but all the summons and pleas I sent to the horses residing in the Forbidden Forest were met with radio silence, causing a growl to rattle my throat.

Why when you need them the most-

"You aren't going to be able to call any of those horned trotters of yours now! The Wisps ain't gonna let that happen!" Jack shouted over the wind, seeing the look on my face.

" _ **Σκατά!"**_ I cursed aloud.

"I don't know what you just said but I do not condone it!" Lily called, jumping over a rock and ducking under a branch.

"You can't escape from fate Percy Jackson," the echoed voice of Rose Wisp's voice gave an eerie feeling that makes her stern commanding voice a hundred times better. "You'll become us."

"That sounds nice but no thanks!" I cried back at her.

The forest layout became much more familiar and at the reminder, I forced Lily to take a side stepped and let our body roll down from a steep hill. We tumbled down, down below. Falling down, we tossed, swirled, and turned, torned, twisted, out of control we plunge down.

Once we reached the base, I didn't let rest delay us as I drag Lily to a hole beneath the roots of a tree and clamped her mouth shut. I slowed my breathing. Crouching down within the shadows of the forest and hoped the light of its form that had passed us by would not shine our hiding spot.

The seconds tick by felt like hours and it was the first time that I was glad darkness overtook us and my form relaxed.

"Are they gone?" Lily whispered.

Cautiously, I stretched my head out and found no signs of the Wisps and Rose 'o Wisp. "She's gone, we better take this chance to make it out of the forest."

"Hmm, Percy…"

"Yeah?" I said absentmindedly while I kept my eyes watchful from the point we came and to where we'll most likely need to go through.

"You didn't happened to insulted a few Centaurs in your time here, wouldn't you?" she asked, something I should have alerted me from the off topic question but I was too focused on my surrounding.

"Oh...I guess you can say that happened. Though I'm not the only one at fault they were pretty rude too and very uptight with sorely lacking in the humor department."

"Is that so Half-Blood?" said a gruff voice that made my sweat drop cold. Followed by the sound of hooves hitting the ground that's definitely came more from more than one being.

I sighed and wanted to bang my head against the nearest tree bark, "Let me guess, they're right behind me aren't they?"

"You're guess is correct," growled another gruff but a much more familiar voice. I turned around and forced myself to plastered a smile.

"Reagan! Buddy, glad to see your head's fine, and Bane! How you doing?" I tried to showing a friendly gesture with a cheery tone to follow.

Their response was to pull an arrow at me. "We warn you not to enter this forest again," Bane groused.

"Ah, yes, see...funny story. The thing is-RUN!" I pulled Lily once more and broke into a run, arrows went whistling past me and I had Lily carry the pumpkin while I have Riptide on the other. Slicing away the arrows that could have hit me. Good thing they were good aimers because none seem to be coming at Lily.

It was not long after that I felt like I was forgetting something but was too focused not getting skewered. So Peeves' muffled cry of being left in the forest went deaf to my ears.

Sorry Peeves, but ask me and I'll say that you kind of deserve it.

Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, running away from pissed off Centaurs on our tail.

"Must you make enemies wherever you go?!" Lily yelled out to me.

"The gods seem to want me to have enemies! Can't help you with that."

You think things couldn't get any worse than this. Well imagined as we ran through the dank murky dark forest, out came Rose 'o Wisp with her Hell Minions lighting her face in a glimmer of creepy blue light right in front of us and hissing out our names.

It was also a blessing in disguise because seeing her, I used that opportunity to yelled out duck and arrows came whizzing past and onto the Wisps and Rose. A glance was enough to tell that nothing hit anything fatal but I winced that I had to resort to hurting her in the process. Bane, who was leading upfront, tried to give himself the brakes but instead his sudden change of momentum threw him off and got him tangled up with Rose 'o Wisp. Not one to miss an opportunity, I pulled Lily up and we ran away for the third time that.

"Thanks Bane, I owe you one!" I shouted, grinning all the way while grabbing Lily's wrist, and bolting from the two tangled bodies. The centaur shouted a rather icky cuss at our backs while we fled again, renewed vigour in our stride until we finally exited the forest. We let out a huff of relief but didn't lessen the pace until we reached the castle. We didn't expect to see anyone up at the dead of night, so imagined our surprise when we saw Severus, standing in the middle of the Entrance Hall alone.

"Severus, you're okay!" Lily cried, her voice filled with relief and excitement and broke into a run to give him a hug but I stopped her midway from coming closer to him.

It was good to have Sev awake, looking fine and lively. In fact, it was too good to be true. And given something this good while in the middle of a crisis always seemed to be a catch.

"Good instinct there Lad," said Jack, "You should be glad your friend here knows what's up. That's your friend's body sure, but that ain't your friend Lassie."

As if to prove a point, Sev made a creepy grin that stretched out from ear to ear and Sev rarely smiled, not to mention grinning like a loon like he's doing now. Then, to add the creepiness, two more join him with the same expression and coming to stand behind him. It was Narcissa and Bertha. All of them had identical fiery blue eyes that glow unnaturally.

Lily gulped at the sight, "Should we-"

"No need to say it."

We ran to the side and began climbing up the Maze Stairs. I dared to look behind and was surprised to find they were gaining at us really fast, even the Fat Bertha! We kept going forward nonetheless but then up ahead at top of the stairs was Angela, ready to block us. Again we were sandwiched between enemies. This looks bad.

Good thing was, Jack was right. The Wisps were idiots.

I let go of Lily and with a silent apology to my fellow Hufflepuff, I sidestepped away from her and emerging from behind, I went and put her in a chokehold. The lack of air through her windpipe got her to struggle at first but she blacked out before long.

Before I let her go though, a scream caused my blood ran cold as I turned to find Lily being pulled down by Severus and Narcissa. I didn't let the time my mind ran to think as my body moved on its own with practiced movement, I pulled out my wand, aimed and cried " _Flipendo_!"

The spell hit Sev right on target and the push caused him to fell on top of Bertha. Lily used this chance to have her free hand grabbed her wand and used the same spell as me at Miss Black before she caught up to me and we ran wildly down the hallway before we sagged down with the pillars on our back, taking a bit for a breather. Once we were sure there weren't any Possession Version of the Walking Dead coming at us, I stood and asked Jack how to turn everything back to normal.

"That's a problem itself, seeing as you're not a ghost and I'm chained, though that can be remedied with my plan but you won't like it."

"I don't care, we have possessed people running around trying to take our bodies. Tell me!"

"Boy, you really are impatient. Very well, to seal it away you first need a ghost on your side and since I'm chained, one of you needs to break me out of my seal while the other must get possessed."

""What?!"" we both almost cried aloud together. "You better know what you're saying Jack because you're testing my patience here." I threatened with my teeth bare at him.

"No, this is the important part. You see...last time they don't know what it were capable off so it was easy to duped it. And unlike other undead soul, they're connected telepathically all the time and shared a mind. Notice how she keep saying 'us' instead of 'me'?" I thought back at Rose's words and nodded when my memory confirmed him to be right. "See? Essentially, you trick one and you trick them all, you weaken one and you weaken them all."

"If I distract one, I'll distract them all." I let out in realization. I exchanged look with Lily and we both seem to have the same thing in mind if the identical wide eyes and gasping mouth was any telling. She didn't like it.

"Percy, no!" said Lily.

"Percy, yes!" said Jack.

"Percy will decide for himself thank you," I snarked, "And unfortunately I have to agree with Jack on this one Lily. Whatever you need to free Jack would take time and you need all the time you can get with them running around and we can't risk them adding more bodies falling to their hands."

"Ha! The boy is smart."

"Then let me do it," Lily offered, "They're after me in the first place for some reason so I'd be the best bait we got."

I was about to say no to her like she did to me, but Hecate's message flashed in my mind and I knew she was talking about the choice I'll make right now that determines my fate and hers. _One will have you face your nightmares, the other will have you forsake a friend,_ I remembered the words from the letter. I took a deep breath and looked at her with as much as seriousness muster to my face.

"Lily, I mean no offence to you but you have no chance fighting against their influence. You would just be another possessed victim. I've been trained for this so I can handle it." Lily looked like she wanted to protest but I cut her off, "You have a harder job. You listen to Jack here and do whatever you can to seal the wisps back. If things became too much, go find any of the teachers, Dumbledore if possible, can I trust you to save Hogwarts?"

That seemed to put her off guard at the burden I'm currently placing on her, but her green eyes hardened and she nodded.

So I began running away from her but stopped short, sending her one last look and said to her, "Good Luck."

She nodded, managed a smile and said, "You too."

I managed a weak smile as well before running onward to my nightmare.

"Wait!" Jack cried. Ruining a perfectly good goodbye scene before a tense mental battle I need to prepare.

"What is it now Jack?"

"Got any Drachma?" he asked me. I was about to asked him what for or buzz off, either way I could have said from how irritated I was but Jack had more to say, "Lassie would need a few if she wants to break the seal around me."

Getting my answer, I nodded. Then fished out a few Drachma coins I had just in case to Lily's hand. Her eyes showed confusion on what it was and why I have it, but before she could voice it out, I ran off.

 **. . .**

You know, I can explain to you how I dashingly went out to sacrifice myself to suffer my worst nightmare in clever ways that makes you go breathless in awe and starry eyed at me.

Sorry to disappoint you, but the fact was more like that I called out to them and yelled, "Hey, Blue's clues, you need someone to clue you in what a natural disaster you are?!" afterward they attack me like a pack of piranhas.

Years of being a demigod and I've experienced a lot of things from funny to downright crazy. Fought a god? Check. Turn to a guinea pig? Check. Make a mountain explode? Check. Swim through the River Styx? Checkity-check. Being possessed? That's a whole new experienced.

It felt like being doused in cold water. Your whole body felt cold and it's like you became numb and detached to it. I didn't relent that easily and struggled as I could before the darkness took me away.

And when I tried to open my eyes, I was surprised to found myself staring at the bright blue sky and the prickling grass soothing underneath me. This wasn't how I imagined my nightmare would be, and it became more confusing when I sat straight and was looking over the outline of Camp Half-Blood. I blinked once, trying to discern what I was seeing but that was quickly shielded when someone dumped me an actually shield on my lap. I looked up to cried out 'Hey!' to whoever thrown it but the word got stuck in my throat when I saw the smiling face of my girlfriend.

"Come on Seaweed Brain, it's almost time for dinner."

Dinner, but isn't it day time?

I looked up and instead of the blue sky I saw before was the starry night instead with the constellation in full view. I didn't get to think much before Annabeth pulled me up and give me a chaste kiss then pulled me toward Camp Fire. The Poseidon Table and the Zeus Table had become something of The Seven designate table, saving the war and all we kind of became the exception among exceptions.

Leo was there, with a half-finished contraception I'm not so sure about and making blowing kisses to Calypso who was talking animatedly with the Hecate kids about magic. Jason was whispering to Piper's ear and giggling with one another. Hazel and Frank kept bumping one another while trying to take the same kind of food, they apologized but then laughed at each other's silliness. I looked to the side and Chiron was there, happily eating dinner while winning in a piccolo game with Mr. D. I spotted Nico and Will being all chummy with one another and Nico must have said something funny when all the Apollo kids laughed. The Artemis Table was filled with the Huntress and I locked eyes with Thalia who gave me a challenging smile on the next Flag Game, her blue eyes that was identical with Jason's own pair showed confidence her team would win.

Clearly she hasn't faced us, Seven.

Then somehow from afar, in the beach I could see my Mom, wearing a nice dark green dress that sparkles during the night. Laughing and dancing with dad, Poseidon, like a pair of teenager in their love sick years and I smiled widely at the scene.

The night went on just like that we cheered, we laughed, we talked, it was a bliss.

It was just...a shame.

Annabeth nudge me by the side and gave me a smile, her beautiful smile she gives just for me, the kind you know when she smiles at me you know she loves me. "So Percy, what's knocking in that big seaweed head of yours?"

"Hmm? Oh nothing, just that...y'now...the camp is peaceful, my friends and family are here, no quest or any world ending danger….and I've got you by my side."

Annabeth tilted her head, frowning in thought as she tried to analyze me with her gray eyes I love so much, "Percy, you sounded like there is a problem."

I was avoiding her eyes but now that I turned fully to her, and couldn't help the sad resigned smile I gave her, "Because this isn't real."

As soon as the words slipped out of my mouth, the ground shook in a violent earthquake, and a giant hole opened up below us that sucked everything of Camp Half-Blood down, down, into deepest pit of the earth I knew as Tartarus.

It was almost disappointing that my nightmare hasn't changed since and predictable.

But it didn't make it any less horrifying.

With enemies on all front. The gloomy pit was surrounded by a wall of bronze and beyond that, a three-fold layer of night. All the enemies I've defeated, my friends defeated, and enemies I don't even know the name were attacking and it took everything we got to tackle them. Cries of desperate plea and tears of pain echoed all around me. We were falling, we were losing, we were dying but still we fought.

I draw Riptide and attacked The Three Gorgon sister, then the Nemean Lion, then the Minotaur, and I think Kronos was there...in Luke's form and that made me pissed more than afraid as I tackled on to him. It didn't matter that air of Tartarus made it harder to breath, it didn't matter that every step I walked caused blister, I fought and fought and fought and I couldn't find seem to find an end.

Before I knew it, Luke-Kronos is gone and everything was silent. Making me confused. I then turned and regret that I did. Numerous bodies was strewn all over, Jason and Piper was struck with the same spear through their chest. Frank was using his left burning wood to save Hazel and she was crying in tears. Leo exploded into fire crushing various monsters with him only for them to reform back. Thalia had arrows allover her like a pincushion.

In one word, it was chaos.

My breath began to hitched and choking scream cried out of my mouth. I failed them, I didn't save them. Someone was walking behind me, most likely ready to take me by surprised, stricken by grief, I wanted to take out all my anger at the nearest target so I whirled around and lunge with Riptide out-

-and struck the chest of Annabeth.

I blinked, not wanting to believe at my own action. Annabeth just stared, her gray eyes-oh her gray eyes-was wide in surprise and only one word escaped her bloodied mouth.

"Why?"

Immediately I released my grip on Riptide and move to catch her as she fell. My tears kept me from seeing her beautiful face clearly, it didn't matter if she was dressed to a party or just a finished a dozen round with a monster, she was always beautiful to me, even when her face became pale and her lips turned blue. I couldn't manage any word between sobs as I cradle her cold body in my arms. Putting her head near my chest, desperately wanting to feel any warmth from her. My eyes shifted and I found that we were on the bank of the Acheron River. The shrieking pain and agony came to me like a whisper, nudging me to jump because I failed to protect them. That their bloods was on my hands. That I am no less of a murderer.

I wanted to. At that moment, how much I wanted to just end the pain. That I'm tried of fighting. Tired of struggling and wanted to just end everything.

But the same pain that was giving me grief, also was giving me strength. The hoard of monster was still around, my sword was still on hand, my body can still move. My friends all died fighting, and some are still are. I can't stop. I won't stop. If I have to die, I'll die fighting to my last breath.

So that was the start of the never ending survival in Tartarus.


	27. Act I: Chapter 26

**Chapter 26: James Saves Pig Pimple School**

 **Words: 2,981**

 **Recap:** Percy now lies unconscious as he fight off his nightmare, stalling the Wisp as the pair, Lily and Jack planned their next move to save the school.

* * *

Lily Evans stood by the corner, witnessing the entire scene of how Percy let one of the Wisp got to him and watched him slumped down to the cold floor, unmoving. Lily had to suppress the urge to cry out and running to his side as one of her best friends went down helplessly like how Severus did. She had to remind herself that this is Percy, the boy who would stand up to countless Beasts and doesn't flinch and sometimes laughed about it and was relying on her. She can't let him down when he needs her the most.

With eyes withholding unshed tears, she eyed Stingy Jack with determined expression, "Tell me what to do!"

"Oh do those words sound like music to me." Jack grinned at her spirit, "First Lassie, we need moonlight which we happened to have an almost full moon just to our luck, next a bowl of water, two wax candles, and a yarn. Preferably red."

Lily tilted her head, confused, "Why red?"

"Because I like red." Jack said with a roll of his eyes, "Now if you're done asking stupid question, get moving!" the sudden seriousness and urgent tone he used made her scurried. She wasn't sure how Percy expected her to save the whole school by herself. She wasn't as clever and brilliant as Sev was and despite being a Gryffindor, she wasn't as brave, daring, and strong as Percy. Even now, she thinks he would have been better off in her house than a house famous for duffers. Though she admits, Percy could be daft more than occasionally.

Yet, that's why he shines more brilliantly there.

Lily focused back on her task, renewed vigor in her veins. She got up and walked in long stride, her face set in determined scowl, and her head held high in confidence.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Lily paused before turning back to Jack. His arms crossed and his fingers tapping impatiently above the pumpkin Lily left on the floor and was about to abandon. Blushing, she scurried back, held the pumpkin around her arms and dashed forward but with less confidence in her steps.

Trying to forget the small humiliating moment she made, Lily focused on her task. It was easy finding the right tools whether it'd be a bowl of water or wax candles. The yarn she needed was a bit tricky, but a visit to an Art and Crafts Club Room was enough to find one.

"So, how exactly am I going to free you?" Lily asked of Jack, "Do I need to know a Breaking Seal Spell? Sev had taught me a few advance ones, I'm sure I still got the notes."

"Hmm? Oh no, you don't need to worry about that. I already have a surefire spell that would work and all you need are essentially rhymes, fire, and a Drachma."

Lily looked back at the coins she had on hand before putting in her pocket. She had many questions building in her head. Like what was this Drachma Percy seemed to know about? What was its significance? She didn't know what the words etched on it meant but it was written in Greek. Why Greek? Heck, Percy had long been invested in Greek stories but her instinct now told her it was more than just knowing some facts about myths. It's almost like his life revolves around it.

For the first time, Lily wondered.

Who is Percy Jackson?

Shaking her way out her thoughts, and she focused back at the task in hand. Stopping at a familiar spot in the hallway, and smiled when found the perfect place to seclude herself. The Abandon Girl's Bathroom with a small window where the moonlight shone from it, she could only hope Moaning Myrtle wouldn't mind her presence there.

Oh wait...the ghost are all gone so never mind.

Once she was in the bathroom, she started following Jack's instruction including the spell she needed to remember. Putting the pumpkin in the middle and made a circle around it with her red yarn. The she started making patterns and rune letters along the way with the same yarn, making a magic circle. A very ancient magic circle being made. She didn't know what it meant, she only followed Jack's word in which letter to use. Once she finished, she placed the three bowls of water around the pumpkin. Then, she started burning the yarn.

Already up to date on how to continue, she placed her left hand to her chest and her right hand holding up the candle as she recited her incantation; " _I call on the goddess Hecate from the ancient times. Give me forgiveness for the sinner's crimes._ "

As if responding to her words, the fire began to burn more quickly and made a ring of fire from the yarn. Lily gasped before continuing the spell in a forced calm manner.

" _Break the binding set on this soul. And once again make him whole_."

This time, even the yarn that was given space spontaneously burn without any prompt. No longer was there any yarn that surrounded the pumpkin, only fire.

" _Grace me your power, your strength, your blesses. Burn the chains that has him represses_."

The fire was now crawling onto the chains that binded Jack down. Lily then began fishing the peculiar golden coin Percy had given to her. A coin Jack had called a Drachma. Then, throwing it to the burning circle which then disappear into the flames that Lily had almost thought her eyes had tricked her.

" _Answer me now and awaken his soul_!"

The burn came unexpectedly. Her free hand felt hot and she thought her hand was dimly shining gold. She wanted to cry out in pain and duck her hand into cold water but she didn't know if this was part of what happened in ritual and gritted her teeth from it.

It wasn't like any other spells she learned in Hogwarts, it felt like she was summoning a power so unnatural, so otherworldly, and so beyond her. She guessed that she was summoning only a fraction of this being powers and would have been ripped apart if she tried to even used its power for a second longer.

Once the chains were broken and Jack cackled madly, bellowing how he was 'free, free at last!' while Liy fell to her knees. Panting deeply trying to gain her breathing, her arms still trembling and felt she had done push ups for her gym teacher but worse. Still, she couldn't help that despite the exhaustion, she let herself smile at the success she made and basked the glory of it. It wasn't long until she frown at the constant cheering of Jack that was beginning to annoy her and had her frown.

"Okay, enough cheering. Time for you to go thing and round up all the Wisps!"

Jack stilled in the air, "Yeah, about that…" he said without turning around. Making Lily eyes sharpened in suspicion.

"Jack...what are you not telling me?"

The ghost coughed nervously, his eyes sliding side to side but essentially anywhere but to her. That got Lily to closed her distance with a wand ready at hand.

"Wow there Lassie, no need to get violent and pulling your wand out with that scary face of yours."

"Then how about you start answering my questions, what are you hiding?"

Jack became a bit more meek and had to gulped down a yelped that struggling to get out, "Hehe, now don't get mad Lassie because it's nothing to exaggerate over. Only that I can't be the one fixing this...but you will."

Lily almost lost the grip of her wand, "Excuse me, but I thought I'm only here to break your seal?!"

"Ah, here's the thing Lass. The Will 'o Wisps are simple being, easily tricked. Not so twice with the same person, not to mention a third. So you'll be the one doing the tricking for me!"

Lily wanted to cried aloud at that moment. Out of all three of them, the one who had to the tricking was the least experienced while the two prankster of the group were out for the count. "Okay, that's fine. I can do some tricking. It's all just a trick anyway. I know how to trick. I can do it." Lily turned to Jack with a smile that's a little too desperate, "How do I trick the Wisps?"

"Easy Peasy Lass, all you need first is some salt, some smart words and you're ready to go." he said as if the solution was easy. Which it was if one wasn't schooled in Hogwarts.

"...salt?"

"Yes salt, nothing better to trap ghost then few good salt on hand."

"And where...do you think I could get some salt?" Lily asked with contained emotion in her tone, but one can tell how exasperate she was.

"Where? The kitchen off course? Easiest place to find some salt, don't you think so?"

Lily really wished she could scream at the top of her lungs in frustration while wrangling her hand around that stupid fatty ghost's neck. To her credit, her burning gaze was enough to make Stingy Jack back away from her. "Easy?! How on earth is the solution is a common household item yet it's the one thing you can't find in Hogwarts. I don't even know where the freaking kitchen is! Not to mention there's no Cooking Club here in Hogwarts, and trust me, I've checked."

"Well off course you don't. Wizards are all too lazy to cook for themselves, they usually have magic to do it for them. Nevertheless, we better find that salt Lassie, because you can't save anyone without it."

"What should we do then?"

Jack closed his eyes, floating in contemplating way. Before snapping his finger as his ghostly eyes twinkled in idea, "Let's split up - now listen to me, don't raise a fuss yet." Jack said before Lily could open her mouth. "There's no way there isn't a kitchen here at Hogwarts, I'll try going through walls to find it while you do whatever you wizards do when finding something. We'll try asking people as a last resort, can't risk adding minions for the Wips now can't we?"

"But...isn't that why Percy's being possessed, to stall them from using other people's body?"

Jack made a disgruntled noise, "but we don't know for how long. We have to expect the worst scenario at all times because time will never tell when things might go wrong."

Lily couldn't help but shiver at the prospect of things getting worse than it already is but didn't want her mind to linger on that subject longer than necessary or else she might chicken off and decided that she should just agree with his plans. After forming an agreement, they decided they should meet up here after two hours.

Searching for the kitchen was hard when she didn't even know where to look. She tried asking some of the paintings but they were convinced she was only searching for some midnight snack and wouldn't disclose it. In her vague attempt to search for it, her mind was then lost in her own thoughts. Thinking about Sev and how worried she was of him, Jack's revelation about the existence of Death as if it was a person and about Hades, the Greek God of the Underworld that Percy had told her and how he didn't seem surprised at its existence. As if the Greek myths that Percy likes to tell was something he truly believe exist.

So lost in her thought, Lily started not to watch where she was going until at one corner she bumped into someone, which was unexpected since it was in the middle ofthe night and didn't think anyone was awake by this time. For a brief moment, she thought she had collided with Pringle and how much in trouble and cumbersome it'd be of she did, or worse that Percy had failed and she had collided with one of the Possessed People now roaming the school once more.

"Lily?"

At the call of her name and the familiar voice, the tensed muscle relaxed and her paranoid thought was washed away, she looked up to see James pair of hazel eyes.

"James? What are you doing out late at ni-" she couldn't finish her word when her eyes widen at the bundle of foods and snack no one should have at the middle of the night. From assortment of muffins, crackers, bananas, chips, bread, and brownies.

James looked at Lily, then down at his bundle of food, then back to Lily. His face paled at every turn but then turn to one of smug with a tint of desperation if one looked hard enough, "I should be the one asking you that. Little Miss Perfect turns out has a wild streak, do you always go aimlessly alone at night Evans?"

"Where did you get those?" Lily pointed out the foods, her eyes never left it all the while.

James's eyebrow furrowed at her. He wasn't expecting her persist attention of his definitely not stolen food, he asked them for it but not stolen, and had very much expected of her to tell him off and list out all the rules he had broken. James shrugged it off though, thinking that she must have been very hungry at the moment to care about the rules.

"The kitchen. It's actually not that far, heck it's next to the Hufflepuff's Dorm House. I'm surprised you hadn't already know. I thought Prissy would have figured and told you about it."

"Can you tell me exactly where and how to get there?"

James looked a bit surprised at the haste way she asked her question, "Behind the giant fruit painting, just tickle the pear until it laughs and it'll turn into a green door handle. Once you're there, don't be surprise about the house elves. There all nice so just ask them anything and they'll-" whatever James had to say was cut off by Lily planting a wet kiss on James' nose. It didn't matter what her feelings for him was like, he was saving her, her two best friends and the whole school but he didn't know it and that's good enough for her.

She gave him a bright smile before running off to continue her quest. Unknown to her, the smile she gave him (Oh he had seen her smile, and he couldn't help but glance at her, but that was the first time she smiled _at_ him) was the final straw that broke him into falling in love with one, Lily Evans.

Lily, unaware of the start of the coming years of one sided love from him until she fall for him as well, dashed away in hope of still capable to save her friends before worse comes to worst.

Lily dashed toward where she remembered the spot where the entrance of Hufflepuff Dorm House would be when Percy had first showed her the spot. She found the painting James had pointed out, feeling skeptical at first but did as James instructed and tickled the pear. It trembled and laughed aloud before turning into a green door knob. She didn't had time to be fascinated by it once she had accessed to it, she turned the knob and slipped inside, couldn't help but creeping slowly and making herself small for she had thought she was breaking some sort of rule by barging into the kitchen by midnight. Though she later found it was no use, seeing as the House Elves James had briefly mention was much smaller than her despite that.

They were curious little things, with big beady eyes, bat like ears and their scrawny features within their makeshift clothing from a tea towel that was stamped with the Hogwarts crest, and tied like a toga. They all looked at her all at once when she entered, freezing them from their work before they beamed and curtsied at her, continuing their job like nothing happened afterward. Students sneaking into the kitchen late at night must have been a normal thing for them, Lily thought.

It was Lily's first time seeing a house elves, she didn't know much about them other than the passing mention from Severus. Had circumstances been different, she would have many question. Like how do you greet a house-elf without embarrassing yourself

Those thought didn't matter as she cut to the chase, "Can anyone give me some salt?"

Almost immediately after she said it, five house elves came to her, one was handing her a handful of salt, one a teaspoon of it, one gave her a 30 pounds bag of salt, and one gave her a saltshaker, the last gave her a jar of salt which should be enough for what she needed.

Lily took the jar and gave them her thanks before rushing back out. At every step she took back, a smile slowly grew on her face as finally truly felt the end was near and she was going to make sure of it. She was excitedly ready with Jack by her side to seal away the Will 'o Wisp back and turn everything back to normal.

That's what she thought before she froze, at the end of the hallway was Percy. Standing with his bronze sword aimed at her and glaring with fiery blue eyes.

Had Sev was there with her, she could have learned a few new curse words in her vocabulary she very much like to use again in the future.

* * *

 **AN: Aaaaand cue cliffhanger, muahahahaha, I'm so evil.**

 **Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews guys. Please keep the love coming, it helps motivates me.**

 **And for TheRealAnnabeth, I accept your virtual cookie and thank you for it and I'm so glad you like it so much.**

 **Anyway, tune in next week for the finale with the last 3 chapters I will post. Yes, that's right. Act I will finished in 3 chapters, you're not mistaken.**


	28. Act I: Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: Lily Drowns Percy**

 **Words: 3,618**

 **Recap:** Jack is now free from the seal, but instead of him fixing everything, it will be up to Lily that will help seal the Wisp back to the lantern. She wasn't sure how a salt would help them but she wasn't complaining.

However, just when things are looking up. She found that things got worse when she faced a Blue eyed Percy standing her way.

* * *

You know that they say dreams only lasted few minutes and in real time few hours passed?

Well they lied, because I felt it more than a few minutes while dreaming my nightmare. Good thing was when I wake up, I barely remembered the details of what I did and how long I stayed like that, but the Dream-Me felt like it was years I was stuck there. That I even felt I was lucky not to remember. I fought nonstop within the hell that is Tartarus. Trying to protect the friends I had left, fighting off monsters and Titans that my hands felt like it might fall off. My voice was hoarse from yelling out war cries throughout the battle so no one would be left in despair no matter how true that is.

I'm not going to tell you all those gory details that would make me angst, we've got better use of time than that. Besides, that would take up more than a chapter to cover that. Instead, I'll tell you how I got myself possessed in the end.

It was when the army of demigods had just went past the Mansion of Nightmares. We had to leave some who peeked and got stuck in the horrors of the mansion that no one who survived will ever know. We took our time catching our breath and rested, I winced at the number of demigods there were and was losing hope but had to keep my head level and not let my emotion overwhelmed me.

"Percy, what should we do now?" Rachel Elizabeth Dare asked the question on everyone's mind. Her long red hair that used to be curled and disheveled was now cut into short bob, her jeans and black tanktop showed cuts and burns, and she was sweating heavily that her cheeks were flushed and she looked like she had been to a sauna.

I was about to answer her when realization hit me in the oddest way. I looked quizzically at Rachel's form standing before me, my breath still heaving and panting for breath, and asked her "What are you doing here?"

It was her turn to looked at me quizzically, "What do you mean Percy? I'm here like the rest of us when we were pulled down by Gaea and Tartarus working together as a form of revenge and we've been fighting for survival ever since."

I didn't even realize I was shaking my head at her when denial and disbelief rose inside me, "That's not possible. I've experienced Tartarus and I barely survived with Annabeth. There's no was a mortal without even formal training could survive as long as you, not even with your prophecy."

"Percy, you're not making any sense. I'm right here so what other explanation can there be?"

There could be a number of explanation for that. It could be that she's an imposter, maybe she turned into a spy so Tartarus was being kinder to her, maybe the effects wasn't so prominent to a mortal or for an oracle. But the first thing that popped into my head was "This isn't real," I managed to let out before letting the grip around my sword fall, closing my eyes with my arms spread, waiting for the the blow that should kill me but accepted it as isn't real. It was a gamble. For all I know, I'm just sentencing myself to death. Yet when the death blow still didn't come, I open my eyes and found the scenery changed to one of plain white. And when I meant the scenery turned white, I meant like someone had cut you out and put you inside a blank sheet of paper.

" _We are impressed,"_ a voice echoed the place that jolted me from my spot. I whirled around to find who said it and was confused when I found no one until I noticed one spot of the white scene that seemed to be swaying. I edged closer to it and wasn't surprised as more of curious wonder at the form of a giant white flame floating around. " _This is a first we've seen that we failed to elude both dreams and nightmares on someone"_ Then the memory came back like I was hit by a giant crab. About the quest to the past, on Sev and Lily, about Hogwarts, and the Will 'o Wisp. Anger coursed through my veins and wanted more than anything but to put that stupid flame out once and for all. The power of the sea doesn't seem to answer me so much in the dream realm and I felt vulnerable, but it didn't stop me from pulling out Riptide and slashed at the fire. Off course it only went through harmlessly but it didn't stop me.

This _thing_ showed me my worst nightmare and expose me in my most vulnerable. I was more than angry, I was pissed. I kept trying to slash it many times knowing it's no avail from the first slash.

" _Save your strength Percy Jackson, you can not vanquish us."_

"Yeah? Well it's a good stress reliever," I said while following it up with another stab. But this time when the fire seemed to split, it separate itselves into two before multiplying like an amoeba. They're endless, and they were surrounding me like a cage.

" _Give up. You are trapped in your own mind, and we are your guardsman. We have control of this place and you will succumb to our power."_

"Not a chance Buddy."

" _Oh...but you already have."_

The moment he said it, one of the floating fires flew and stuck itself to my arm, making me hissed in pain. I tried to snuffed it out, but that only gave the opening for the other floating fires to stuck itself on me and spread its burning sensation. One by one, I was engulfed in blue fire but I wasn't burning, I only felt I was and I didn't know it that was any better.

" _You will rue this day as the day you succumb to our power, our fear! We won"_

"You haven't...ugh...win yet," I hissed as more and more Wisps started covering me in blue flames until only my head was left untouched.

" _And why is that?"_

"Because Lily is still out there and she'll send you to the curb once she's done with you."

" _Ha! You mean that foolish witch girl, she doesn't have a chance against us!"_

"That's where you're wrong. Lily is one of the brightest witch I know. She wouldn't fail."

" _You're delusional."_

"I've trust more unlikely people than her." Like Clarisse, Luke, Bob and they've done beyond what I imagine they could. "You'd be surprised what people can do when they set their minds to it and what faith can achieve. Bare this in mind that you will fall." With those words, ny sight was engulfed by the bright blue light and the overwhelming pain spread throughout me as I strangled out a cry.

On the other side where one demigod lay asleep. He awoke with two bright blue eyes instead of green and got up to deal with what he currently know as a pest.

 **. . .**

Lily stood agape at Percy...no, at Percy's body being used to stand opposite her. His face lack of any emotion and nothing seemed to frighten her more than this moment. "Percy?" she coaxed his name, hoping desperately he would react to the name, but still nothing. Plummeting any kind of hope left in her.

Slowly she edged away from him before she turned and broke into a run. The fast echoed pacing of Percy Wisp from behind gave her a more eerie feel to the hallowed hallways. "Jack, help!" she cried. But no response came and the fear heightened at the sound of bronze metal hitting the concrete floor.

Lily turned at one corner and burst into a random room, she didn't stop to analyze what kind room it was before she came to hide beneath the teacher's desk, she hugged her knee close to her and bit her lip from sobbing. Lily would not cry, she'll force herself not to.

She could feel the floor slightly vibrated from his deliberate loud steps. Her cheeks and eyes were red from tears, and she tried to slow her breathing as to not let him caught where she was. However, when the sound of footsteps stopped and Lily took a shuddering breath in, the sound of the wind whooshing followed by the creaking of torn up wood of the desk being slashed in half caused her to scream. Lily rolled away and ran once more, she was too afraid to fight back, what's more against the face of her best friend.

She made to run once more through the corridor until she saw the back figure of Hogwarts caretaker, and her heart soar in relief for Pringle's presence. Lily cried out his name even after she buried herself to his side and pleadingly ask for help.

Pringle then turned, grabbed her shoulder, and she stared up in horror when she those familiar piercing glowing blue eyes.

She screamed again and all seemed hopeless seeing as she couldn't budge his hard grip on her. But much to her luck, Jack made that moment to appear and startled Possessed Pringle out of his grip. "Run Lassie!" he cried out. Lily didn't need to be told to do that. Together, they made their getaway and Jack pointed out a secret entrance behind the statue of a greek witch. Lily didn't paused to realize her surrounding and that she was in the Astronomy Tower. She was just glad she got away.

"Are they gone?"

Jack looked around too and glided through the walls to see if they were following them but saw no sign of the possessed bodies and Jack nodded at Lily. It was finally then that Lily broke down crying. She wailed not too loudly but not quiet enough to make them unnoticed, but she didn't care, it was too much for her as she fell to her knee.

"I can't...I can't take it any longer. Why is this happening to me? I didn't ask for any of this!"

"You don't always get what you ask Lass, that's the whole point of life!" Jack said indifferently.

Lily continued to cry and Jack made no effort to show he cared or stop her crying, he was too busy gazing the meadows surrounding the tower and making sure no Wips had come past them.

"It's not fair," she sobbed out.

"Life isn't fair," he replied briskly. "Yet people move past that and deal with it, do you think your friend ask to be a Half Blood and worried about monster all the time? No, he deal with it and become stronger from that."

Had Lily been more attentive, she would have noticed the weird correlation between Half Blood and the monster Jack had indicated in his sentence but Lily was too distraught to notice. "I'm not Percy, I can't do things like he does."

"Then you're going to let your friend resign in their fate as puppet for the rest of their lives?" That made her stopped trembling and sobbing, "Not that I could blame you. I would have done the same if I'm in your position. Look out for yourself first I say, screw other everybody else who cares about them!" Now Lily was standing and facing Jack with snotty angry face.

"I CARE!" she cried, emphasizing her angry tone at him. "Don't you ever think I don't the least bit care about what happens to them, but look at me! How am I supposed to be this heroine that saves the day when I barely could save myself?! I'll only make things worse, it's...it's hopeless."

Silence dawn on them and Lily said nothing as she slumped back down and hugging her knees to her face. Jack sighed and scratched the back of his head, clearly not used at what to do. He's used to children crying when he scared him off when Halloween came for him to spread his mischief. Consoling a crying children though? He's the last person anyone would ask him to.

"Listen Lass, I can't say much about you since we've known only...what? 4 hours? Wow, time sure flies. Anyway, I know for a fact you're not Gryffindor for nothing and if you want proof, look down to your hand." Lily blinked in confusion before she gazed down at the jar of salt she still had on her hand. She looked surprised that she still had it on her, "Even throughout the confusion and chaos you went through, you held the jar close to your chest and not once you let it out of your hand. That my dear, is a combination sign of sheer strength, preservation, and stubbornness."

And somehow his words combined with the one little jar in her hand gave her the confidence she needed. Her hand clutched it more tightly than ever with both her hands and she closed her eyes, looking like she was doing a prayer. She wiped the tears from her eyes and cheek and her emerald eyes were now glinting in determination. She looked up to Jack and the ghost couldn't help but grin at the fierce look she had. A look he saw many times in Half Blood that was ready to face their destiny.

"What do I need to do?" she asked him.

Jack was about to answer her but was cut off by the sound of more than one footsteps from the flight of stairs. "Blasted Styx, they found us already!" Jack cursed.

"What do we do?" Lily asked again, but this time a little more desperate.

"What else we do? We run!"

They backtrack their way into the secret entrance and to the school. Jack had gave her a heads up of a Wisp waiting behind the door alongside a possessed Pringle on their side. The moment the painting opened, she shot out a spell that paralyzed Pringle and shoot out green smoke at the same time, giving her enough time and opening for her to run away out of their sight.

She turned one corner and she almost got her head chopped from a swinging sword. Lily screamed as she duck to the floor, and crawled back from him while trying to regain her footing. Percy Wisp made a sneering expression, one she never saw Percy wore on his face before and the reminder that his body was being used as they like and it sickened her.

" _So you're the girl destined to stop us? How laughable. We can't see how Circe takes special interest of you."_

Questions popped in her mind of what the Wisp could actually meant but she didn't have time to ponder when she's too busy trying not to get killed by Percy's sword. She only was glad that Percy's reflex was much slower when being possessed. Lily tried hard to run but Percy Wips was always blocking her way. He creepily made a smile that caused her knees to buckle and made desperate attempt to edge away from him but her back hit the wall and Lily whimpered, fear choking on her breath as she watch him raised his sword and was about to swing it down. She imagined dying by his hands and tears started prickling in her eyes and closed it. Mentally, she apologized to Percy for letting him, to Sev for not being able to save him, and to her parents and Petunia that she couldn't see them again and wished hear death didn't end this way.

She waited for the pain, but a second or two ticked by and she felt nothing. She flickered her eye open and found Percy's eye were wide watching his sword stuck on her stomach but without any sign of injury or blood, as if the sword went through her and Lily's own mouth gape. "Lassie, get away from him!" Jack's word broke her shocked thought and on impulse, Lily pulled out her wand and shouted, " _Aguameti!"_ A jet of water shoot out from her wand and hit Percy, just so she could give some distance from him.

I know, another water spell? This is the third time Lily uses it throughout the story. Even I'm not sure what fascination she has for that spell.

"Idiot! You just make him stronger!" Jack yelled at her.

Lily didn't understand what he meant by that sudden statement, but she did cut her spell and backed away from him. Ready for a change of outburst that might happened. Instead, she saw him stood in place with his back ram rod straight in attention, his head shaking every second along with his fluttering eyelids, his eyes shone between stormy green to fiery blue. Jack saw that and immediately he laughed maniacally until he almost rolled away in the air.

"Genius! You just make him stronger!" Jack cried jubilantly.

"So which one am I?" Lily flatly asked, unamused by the sudden change of opinion of herself.

"Never mind that, we need to get him in the water. He'll do the rest then!" Lily didn't question him. She can question the weirdness later, at that moment, she only cares in getting Percy back.

A plan suddenly formulate in her mind, well...that's a stretch, it was more of Lily recalling one of the boy's prank ideas but she was using it so it was hers now. Lily took a deep breath in steeling her resolve and after giving some distance from him, she began waving her hand frantically to get the Possessed Percy's notice, "Hey, Dim, Blue and Stupid! Get out of my friend's body or you'll be sorry!" she cried out.

Percy tilted his head, wondering what she had in mind for getting his attention because nothing came to mind and despite clearly having walking into a trap, their intentional purpose to possessed Lily hasn't lost to them yet and they marched to her with Percy's body.

Lily ran, making sure she was far from Percy but never out of sight. She thought she needed to slow her pace, but she learned fast no to after glancing behind her once and saw she was at arms reached from him so she picked up the pace.

Lily led him to desolate class. It was covered in dust and the tables were at the side of the room with its chair placed on top of it. The only source of light was the moon that shone through the windows. The fear and adrenaline made her jittery, and her palm sweaty, but there was no turning back now. Waiting patiently, she let him get close to her without her moving herself. Waiting until he step to the middle of the room before she drew her wand and called out " _Locomotor mortis!"_

Percy's legs then locked onto each other, refusing to separate with one another and forcing it to move would result in him smooching the floor.

Her mouth was ready to utter the next spell, but she hesitated, thinking she never used it on anything heavier than a book. Then she saw Percy struggling to get up and she pushed that feeling far back to her mind.

" _Wingardium leviosa!"_

Lily lifted Percy and levitate him in the air. It was struggle to focus her mind, but she didn't let doubt crept into her mind. She's first in her charm class so if anyone can levitate a person and chunk over a mile toward the school lake, it's her.

Concentrating, she tried to move Percy through the window, but miscalculate a bit and ended up having him smack the wall next to it. Lily winced and whispered sorry before properly moving him over. Lily watch with only the moon to light her surrounding the distance in which Percy was propelled, high up in the air before slowly (in her point of view) descending toward the black mirror of water before he plunge down and she heard the sound of splash that followed.

Lily looked proud at her work and puffed her chest high, "I did it! Ha, who says a girl doesn't know her prank. The boys are so going impressed once they found out what I did."

Maybe saying that next to a master of deceit wasn't such a good idea of her. Because as much as Jack starting to like Lily, he always make sure to peg down anyone who thinks too highly of themselves, it was his nature as Jack of the Lantern. Jack's mischievous smile grew before he drew closer until he was next to her and wore a concern look instead. "Yeah- about that Lily- I don't think using that curse was a good idea. I mean, if you planned to drown him then that's fine but don't you think locking a boy's leg together and pushed him off to a lake is a bit much?"

Silence was drawn for a while before Lily's face became ashen, her eyes round as plates and her jaw drop in horror. Jack had to stifle a laugh, seeing her worrying about the Son of Poseidon dying in water, but hey it's not his fault she didn't know his heritage.

It took every will to keep his poker face when Lily finally shrieked, "Oh my God, I'm drowning Percy!" Then ran off, most likely to reach for the lake before she accidentally killed her best friend.

It's only when she was considerable away from him did Jack start laughing.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed it and thank you for your reviews as always :)**

 **2 chapters left until we reach the end of Act I. I'll update it tomorrow around the same time so please wait in suspense.**

 **In response to RealAnnabeth, thank you for your kind words and virtual cookies, oh and also for your ideas you shared. Unfortunately, Lily and Severus wouldn't know about Percy's Demigod status this years. As interesting as your idea was, if the secret is blown that quickly, there wouldn't be enough drama to spare for the coming years and you know there are long years coming, you'll just have to be patient. However, I must admit that I took a line or two for the next chapters and inspires new ideas for future acts. Hope you're patient enough by then.**


	29. Act I: Chapter 28

**Chapter 28: The Supreme Lord is Back!**

 **Words: 4,809**

 **Recap:** I'M BACK FROM THE DEAD!

Okay sorry, that was overreacting. So...thanks to Lily, she help broke the possession that was cast on me by throwing me into the lake (Thanks for that Lily!) Things is starting to heat as the climax is reaching its end.

* * *

I expected to be waken up somehow, whether in the middle of the still ongoing battle with the wisp or when everything was all over. I did not expect my wake up call to be waking inside a pitch black lake, feeling disoriented like you had been asleep for three days straight and you just don't know where or when you are.

Blinking for a moment or two longer until I realized I was surrounded by water, I caught a glimmer of dim blue light at the corner of my eyes and turned to find a wisp glowing in the deep dark lake. Memories of the night came rushing back like a waterfall, my eyes widen and my thoughts immediately came to Lily and how she was doing.

I was about to swim up when I paused, looked back at the wisp that was hopelessly stuck in water and then I made a bubble cages to surround it and hope it would keep off anyone from closing it. I nodded, admiring my work before turning and almost yelled out loud when I find myself facing a woman that suddenly appeared behind me without my notice.

I thought at first she might be a nymph or some kind. She has flowing black hair, her cheekbones high, chin pointed and sharp, and her eyes were watchful of me and matched the color of her brown skin. To be frank if I hadn't met Aphrodite and have to be watchful what I write since Annabeth could be reading this, I would say she's the most beautiful lady I've ever met.

...that didn't help my case didn't it?

Anywho, questions floated in my mind as to who she was, what she was doing and simple basic question in my mind, but she didn't gave the chance to voice it out before I was thrust with an item to my hand. She didn't say anything, only smiling when she did and turned back on me, slowly became a misty water and disappearing without giving me answer and instead gave me a necklace with purple glowing gem. Not that I don't appreciate the gift, but I don't really accessorize well. I can't really deny the gift saying it doesn't suit me, I probably rock it anyway.

Anyway, I pocketed the necklace and decided to think about it later on. I swam up and finally walked out of the lake. I then spotted Lily running over to me and immediately I went back to the water so I could get out fully drenched and not mysteriously dry to her. I looked back at Lily and saw she stopped short, looking afraid and wary to come any closer to me which makes me furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. "Percy?" she said hesitantly with a questioning tone. Realization dawned on me that she might think I'm still possessed so I couldn't help but tilt my head and gave her my customary smirk.

"Who else?"

The reaction was immediate. Lily smile, laughed, then ran up to me, jumping at the last second to give me a bone crushing hug. "You're back!" she cried exuberantly.

"And the others aren't yet. Let's focus on breaking them free, yeah?" I reminded. To which Lily detached herself and nodded with serious grimm in her face.

However, confusion then marred her face as she looked me up and down, "Wait, Percy... you're not cursed?"

"Gee, and I thought you'd be glad that I'm not."

"No, I mean- I cursed you with a Leg-locker Curse so you couldn't move and I get to throw you out the window...that sounded so wrong out of context, but anyway- you're obviously not cursed now and why does water seem to help cure you, and-"

"Lily!" I cut her off, not wanting her to press on the subject I so do not want to talk about, "I know you have a lot of questions, I'm sorry but now is not the time. So can we postponed that after we defeat the Will 'o Wisp and make sure they don't take over the school with reenactment of the zombie apocalypse via possession?" Lily nodded and the two of us rushed back to the castle. Jack had waited for us and for a ghost who never ran, he sure looked like he was out of breath.

"So, what do we do with the salt?" Lily asked him.

"Salt? Are we going to exorcise them or something?"

But Lily shrugged off my confusion, "I'll explain later."

"Well, like I said, we need to trapped them with that jar of salt and used the pumpkin - which we left on the abandon girl's bathroom by the way - to seal them away. So first, one must surround the room with a circle of salt while chanting " _ **Sas anazitó kai sfragízete**_ " exactly 33 times but that's the easy part where one of you have to set the trap and the other will have to pick up the pumpkin which I guarantee, a trap would most likely spring afterward."

"Then I'll get our own trap ready. Percy, you should go and get the pumpkin. At least if you meet with few of the wisp you could out maneuver them better than I will." Lily suggested. I was a bit surprised that her tone of voice came out like an order and there was a confidence in it that I never heard her with unless she was teaching me charms. I couldn't help but break out into a soft smile at her, making her looked confused.

"What?" she asked.

I shook my head at her while keeping my smile, "Nothing." Lily didn't press and shrug me off. Nevertheless, I nodded solemnly to show her I was in complete agreement to aboard her plan. "Do you know what room you'll be working on the trap?"

She paused in thought before answering, "Classroom 3-C."

Hearing her answer, I couldn't help but smirk, "The DADA Classroom, seriously?"

Her cheeks reddened from the deep flush she made and I laughed at her expression, "Shut up, it's the only class you and me remember going without help, okay!"

"Alright, alright. I'm just saying...we're going up against the dark arts in a Dark Arts Classroom. Talk about ironic."

"Just go fetch the pumpkin Percy!"

I gave her a mock salute followed by a flash of grin, "Aye, aye Ma'am." I turned and rushed along with Jack who guided toward the bathroom. It took a short while to find it and spotted the orange pumpkin being left in the middle of the gray and white abandon bathroom. Once I picked it up, I turned around but felt dread when I found myself being surrounded. It looks they had put up a trap here as Jack had said. I guess they weren't as dumb as I first thought they were.

They were number of faces both I recognized and unfamiliar to me; Professor Rose who was leading the horde, Severus and the other victims were walking just behind her, and among them was Pringle, Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall, and a few other Hogwart Students I both recognize and don't recognize. If it was an appropriate time, I would laugh at what some of them wearing for their sleep wear. Especially when I saw an older guy I recognized who throw me an Exploding Snap, seeing him wearing a dragon onesie just make my day all the better despite the circumstances. What would I give to take a picture of him now.

In one glance, you might think I was overwhelmed. But if you see the bigger picture, you'll know I have the upper hand on this. Jack didn't see it, and he looked moderately worried on how I was going to get past them when my Celestial Bronze Sword couldn't even touch them. I shrugged his worry off nonchalantly which doesn't give confidence to his spirit.

"Relax Jack, I got this in the bag."

The Wisp People were growing ever closer.

"Are you sure about that Percy?"

"Positive. You know I held a lot of title back home. Son of Poseidon, The Prophecy Child, Hero of Olympus, One of the Seven" _Seaweed Brain, "_ but there's one title I call myself that I'm particularly fond of. Do you want to know what that is?"

The Blue fire began flickering as well and made the already surrounded room all the more crowded.

"Percyyyyyyy," Jack hissed my name but I ignore him as my grin widen when I hear the rumbling and shuddering pipes and _that_ actually made the lot of them paused because they knew something was wrong and the face I made didn't inspire confidence in them.

"It's The Supreme Lord of the Bathroom."

The moment I proudly said it, every bathroom stall that was supposedly not working responded to my call and whipped open from the force of the fountain of water bursting out from the toilets and launching toward the mass of people. Pushing them out of the girl's bathroom. Had I cackled madly at the time, I would have looked like a mad evil overlord with the power of toilets at his command. Pretty lame power when being said but damn did I look impressive.

After making everyone wet, slipped from the floor, some struggled to get up but failed miserably as they flail around the wet floor. I even made the water spinned them around like drained garbage. Jack gawked at the sight, slowly turning to me before had his hand outstretched, and said in reverie tone, "All hail the Supreme Lord of the Bathroom!"

I admit, I was looking pretty smug by then.

But quickly, I made use of the wet floor and managed to use it to propel me forward like I was running fast using ice skating, only this apply more to water skating in my case.

Passing by in a flash past the Wisp People and let them barely miss me by a second when they fail to lunge at me, only to face plant and kiss the water. I admit I even spotted a few familiar faces like James and Sirius. As worried as I am for them, I didn't past the opportunity to skated past them but I may have soaked them wet like a motorcycle splashing a pedestrian from running in high speed. Hey, I'm not above a little payback. I laughed despite myself and gave all of them a glimpse of me giving them a two finger mock salute at them before turning down to a corner, followed by a small chuckle.

Back to running, since the wisp use most of their resources on the trap. There were barely anyone that tried to blocked me as they were barely an obstacle when you know how to knock people out. It only stopped them for a short moment, but enough for me to pass them by. Off course I hadn't forget that I was supposed to lure them and kept looking back to make sure they were following me. Good news was, they are...but still it was creepy seeing them with blank blue eyes trying to make me join their little zombie club. Obviously, they don't take rejection well enough if my resignation got all of them together like this.

Once I climbed the stairs, I dashed into the classroom, just in time for Lily to finished putting the Salt Trap. We exchanged gazes and nodded knowing the steps for the next phase of our plan.

Respectively, we hid out of sight and waited with bated breath for them to come. The seconds we did nothing but wait felt like it stretched out longer that it was supposed to. Finally, our breath hitch in excitement when the first Wisp People, Pringle, came and scanned the room before stepping in. Followed by a flock of his people. Finally, when all the Wisp People we know were in position. I leap to close the door behind them, making them turned and Lily finished the last part of the Salt Containment Spell. Professor Flitwick - in his possession state - notice her first and cried out, "Stop her!"

I pulled out Riptide and pointed it at them, "Try it!" I threatened. Sure the sword wouldn't work on them, but it did make them flinch which was the second we needed for Jack to descend from the floor above us, I threw the pumpkin at him to which he caught and I swear all of their faces simultaneously paled at the sight of Jack and his lantern.

" _To wake the dead and end the fear,"_ Jack started reciting and that caused the people here to scream in fear in which I never imagine them hearing. It was unsettling seeing blue fire began flying out of their mouths and made the people slumped to the ground like a puppet that had their wire cut.

" _Let foolish fire ceased, and victim's mind be clear,"_ Jack continued and this time, the wind began howling beside our ears. Chairs, books, tables, and other knick knacks inside the class began rattling before some were swept in a small whirlwind with Jack and his pumpkin as the eye of the tornado. The Wisps tried to go through the wall but couldn't because of the spell we made.

" _No longer will one be sear_."

This time, all the Will 'o Wisp couldn't help but be swept away by the wind. Thunder roared and lightning crackled, Lily and me exchanged worried look and we went back to our hiding spot beneath one of the cloaked table just so we could take cover from the spell's aftermath.

" _Be sealed once more in pumpkin near!"_ Cried Jack at last of the last verse of his spell and everything was quiet. We waited for a beat before slowly we crawled out and saw the room looked like it was hit by a tornado, only in this case, the meaning was literal. The people and desks were strewn all over, many glasses tools broke to pieces, drapes and curtains were torn. It was a disaster.

I didn't care much about it. We both looked up and saw Jack, floating with composed gait, his grin was wide and blinding and on his hand, was a lighted Pumpkin Lantern.

We looked into his translucent eyes and knew the silent meaning he gave us.

It's over.

 _It's finally over!_

Lily and me broke into a grin, then to loud exuberant laughter, then we hugged each other as we cried out "We did it, we did it!" over and over. I even lifted her up and swing her around, that's just how glad I am it was over.

We then heard a soft groaned, making us paused with our guard up, but when we realized it was the waking victims of the Wisp Possession. Already Jack was gone like a...well...like a ghost, with no trace of him was ever here. Lily noticed Sev getting up and would have dashed toward him if I hadn't pulled her down and becoming part of the 'victim crowd' and not wanting to be part of the group that needed to explain what exactly happened, I pulled Lily down to the floor and pretended we were waking up alongside everyone. Years of trying to sidestepped from the spotlight kicked in (because of how bad the mist usually portray my action until I got a decent hold of it). I doubt anyone would believe what happened from us anyway even after we explained.

However, no matter how disorienting the possession must have shuffled their head, it didn't stop Professor Rose from eyeing us two when she got a hold of her head and looked halfway of wanting to say something but cut herself off when she realized the many down students and professor laying all over the classroom and focused on them instead. Off course later on, her eyes showed she was eager to confront us with answer but - I never thought I say this - thanks to Professor McGonagall who felt the children should not feel worried and should go back to bed and Professor Rose has no reason to deny them otherwise without implicating herself as a spy or someone suspicious.

Maybe she could have, but I'm glad she didn't. Because once we reached our bed. Exhaustion crept on us and took our consciousness away and I was glad I had dreamless night because I already had enough of that.

 **. . .**

The next day, the school was so much in chaos that they cancelled the lesson for the whole day.

No, not that kind of chaos. The good one where people were so happy the Sleeping Victims were awake that the teachers let the whole school take a breather from the high tension that had been strangling almost throughout the term.

Off course, that day was also one of many questions left unanswered. Like why did the sleeping victim become awake? Why did students and teachers found themselves at the DADA Classroom while they looked ruin and drenched from head to toe? Why was the abandon girl bathroom flooded out?

It was a mysterious day indeed, but Dumbledore managed to charmed his way out with his words to focus more on the joy that all the Sleeping Victims are fully awake with no warranted health condition whatsoever.

Heck, he even went as far as not only cancel out all the lesson that day but to hold a banquet. Adding the fact, the ghosts all came back and are in full participation just cut every tension that held back the school, knowing whatever that's been plaguing the school was truly and finally over and that the fear was over.

When Severus had woken up, he was just as confused as the others but we didn't get him the chance to question anything before enveloped him with a hug, making him quite speechless. It was before the banquet started that we started explaining privately as we overlook the Black Lake by the bank and let the smell of fresh water soothed us in a way only nature could.

We explained everything to him. About my dream, why Peeves lied, going to the Forbidden Forest again at night when I've just been banned the night before, the chase, even Lily told her side on breaking Jack's Pumpkin seal when I was out of commission, and finally the sealing of Will 'o Wisps that marked the end of the Sleeping Plaque that had befallen the school. All the while hearing our tale, Sev was silent with a passive face until our tale ended and he finally voiced out;

"So let me get this straight, Stingy Jack was real and he was the good guy all along?"

We nodded.

"And he was guarding the Will 'o Wisp that caused the Sleeping Plaque in the first place."

"Yup," I supplied.

"And Professor Rose is a spy sent from MACUSA."

"I know, it's unbelievable, isn't it?" Lily told her thoughts.

"And you guys were running around Hogwarts with possessed people on your tail, all the while trying to break free Jack and sealed back the Will 'o Wisp to his lantern."

Again, we nodded.

"...and this all happened when I was knocked out and my body was used like a play doll?"

"Sums about right," I confirmed.

Sev made a long and hard look between us, probably gauging us if we were messing with him or not, before sighing with what one would surely call exasperation, and massaging his forehead, "You know, if I hadn't know what kind of you life you had Percy, I wouldn't have believed one word you said."

"Don't sweat it Severus, I wouldn't have believed me too if I were you."

The rest of the talk had moved on past that, and talked almost about everything to nothing. Just enjoying each other's company without worrying anything that might come to ruin the moment. Then when dinner came and the banquet start. The Great Hall was decorated with golden drapes around the walls, the floating candles lit in yellow and purple color, roses and lilies decorated the walls and tables. The gargoyles statue surrounding the hall that had been looking like normal statues would be, standing or crouching with their hollow gaze and creepy mouths. Now they expression was merry and most of them had weird poses, like one monkey gargoyle was turned upside down, the mermaid was lifting a wine bottle, and even two statues were kissing in one corner.

The crowd of students were festive now that they got their friends back from their own dreams. They all chatters and ate, including the teachers as I could see they were more open with their emotion that day and a few even openly got drunk if their flushed cheek was any telling. Sev rolled his eyes at most of their antics before saying, "All the idiots are celebrating when you guys are the one who saved the school."

"You meant _we_ saved the school. You're part of the team Sev, don't exclude yourself out," I told him. Sev turned his head aside and let his greasy hair curtained his face, but I knew he was blushing behind his hair.

"You're just saying that."

"Well I believe you were a hero," Lily piped in, "I didn't get to say thank you for taking in the Wisp for me. You saved me." Lily leaned in and kissed his cheek, and I had to stifle a laugh as I saw him blushed so red, I think even an apple would be jealous of his color by then.

Then I spotted it, a glimmer of blue fire lighted within a pumpkin lantern amidst the decoration that colored the Great Hall. For others, they may see it as a joke or was put up by someone confused. Yet I knew who had left it there. Leaning in, I whispered to Sev and Lily to get out since a friend of mine wanted to say goodbye. Lily smiled brightly while Sev frowned confusedly.

The three of us sneaked out by the time we had a quick dinner, out of the Great Hall, and there floating by the window outside was Jack and his lantern lighting up by his side. While Lily and me smiled and wave at him with greeting, Sev was gaping at him and shakily pointed at him, "You...You're Jack 'o Lantern."

Jack seemed to only just realized there was an extra and made a manic grin that promised mischief, "I would say 'In the flesh' but as you can see, I don't have any."

"Bu...but, you can touch things."

"That's because I'm sort of part ghost and part ammortal. I may have started off as a ghost, but when enough people starts to believe you and make rituals for you. You'll start to become something more...permanent? Divine? Eh, not sure about the right term but take Peeves for example. Why do you think he stays at Hogwarts when everybody barely tolerates his presence?"

"There's a reason?" I voiced out.

"Off cou'se there is yeh Silly Half Blood," he said with scottish accent turning up, he cleared his throat and turned to his british accent once more, "Anyway, Peeves is what he is because he is the personification of children nature; mischievous, uncontrollable, trying to be funny when they're many know that, not even the ghosts. They only know he's been here long and that he's not exactly a ghost."

"Sorry but what do you mean...personification?" Sev asked, he wore his curious face and had made to move forward.

"I mean what I mean!" he almost exclaimed, "you get hundreds of children and teenagers in the same building, all those hormones, drama, and pranks. What do you think it's going to happen? Peeves is born from the clouded mass mind of the students themselves. So as long as children being children in Hogwarts-"

"-then Peeves will keep on existing in it. They're connected!" Sev said in glee as he had his eureka moment while I'm left still in confusion but know the basic isn't that far of theory from civilization and the gods concept. Sev then frowned as I knew another thought was plaguing his mind, "Not that I'm not thankful of you explaining yours and Peeves existence...but why I even bother, no offence but you don't seem to be the type that likes to explain thing just because."

"Sharp little Lad yeh are," said Jack in slight impressed note, "well you can say a lot of things but make no mistake that Stingy Jack always pay his due when his life is concern."

"Except with Death," I murmured.

"There's an exception for everything," he countered, "Anyway, since you seemed intend to stick by this-" he jerked his thumb at me, "-little trouble magnet, I thought you might need a small heads up of what you'll find out more about our kind."

"What do you mean your kind?" Lily asked, "You and Percy, you two would sometimes talked like you know something others don't. Like a secret concerning you two, is that what it is? And why can't we find out now?" she exchange glanced between the two of us, her emerald eyes demanding answer we couldn't give.

For the first time, Jack's face softened and he suddenly looked years older and his eyes showed the millennia old glint that one that had live so long and saw things mere mortals couldn't have. I remember being looked at with those eyes the first time and felt how small and childish I was, it was impossible not to with those eyes.

"Oh Lily, Lily, Lily. Brave little Lily, you have so many things coming your way. Having a heart so pure and full of love and that love will hold the fate of the world. Hold on to it tight and when all seemed dark, just know you are loved just as much."

Lily looked thrown off by his words, quite not ready by the sudden seriousness of his tone and the words that weighed heavily on her, "That's not what I asked," she managed to stay on topic, but her face showed she was affected by his words.

"I know," Jack said, "but you need to hear it nonetheless. As for your question...you'll find out when it's time."

"When will that _time_ come?"

"When you need to know, then you will."

Jack then turned to Sev, he eyed him with a shook of his head and the sad smile he gave him was unnerving, "Severus Snape, The Half Blood Prince." Severus looked shock by the name and Jack shrugged it off, "Oh I know who you are, you'd be one with the most peculiar fate. For many would live and die by the choices you make and none would be easy. It's not one you would like, but it is what you have to accept."

I knew without glancing at Severus to know he both felt fear and confusion from the premonition that was given when he didn't even ask for it. Just like how I was told when the fate of olympus would be decided by my hand when I was twelve. It wasn't a great feeling and you feel somewhat unattached since it was years from now. But it only felt worse since the words haunted at the corner back of my mind, everyday until the fated day came.

Finally, Jack came to stop by me but I put my hand up before he could say anything, "Save it. I have enough prophecy to last me a lifetime. I'll let the pieces fall where it should be and act what I think is best."

Jack understood where I'm coming and nodded, he then floated off into the darkness, growing ever smaller, his signature grin plastered back on his face as he waved us off until only the part of a blue fire visible until it vanished. Signalling the moment he was fully gone, off to scare some pansies I figured.

Without another word, the three of walked back to the Great Hall, where the party would still be ongoing when Severus decided to make an off comment, "By the way, where is Peeves anyway? You would think with all the ghost back and partying, he would be one of the one who wouldn't dare to miss it."

Lily and me paused from our steps, glancing at one another since we both know where we had last left him, before striding on without a care.

"Not sure," I said.

"Not a clue," Lily added.

And so the party went on. Forgetting the miserable muffled cry of a certain poltergeist deep in the dark forbidden forest.

* * *

 **AN: Aawww, you are all so kind with your review. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Time for the last chapter tomorrow!**

 **Finally, I can see the ending!**


	30. Act I: Chapter 29

**Chapter 29: One Last Confession**

 **Words: 5,688**

 **Recap:** The victims has awoken. Jack finally left the school. And everything in Hogwarts is back to normal. But just because the trouble is over doesn't mean the school year is.

* * *

Now by this time, you would think everything is all fine and dandy and it would mark the end of Act I by saying our goodbyes to new friends as we settle by boarding the train back to London, England to where the norm and magic-less life would be waiting and looking back toward Hogwarts before leaving fully out of sight.

Not in this story, we're ending this with a bang.

And when I say bang, I meant in the Final Quidditch Match. Hufflepuff VS Slytherin. The game that decides once and for all who will be the Quidditch Cup Champion! We had lost against the Ravenclaw as they had a really good seeker and ended the game before either team could score any points but won against the Gryffindor in our rematch.

So the only way we'd be able to win the championship if we managed to score 90 points ahead before our team could catch the Snitch... _if_ we catch the snitch.

On the morning before the final when repressed excitement stirred within the morning table. I admit, I was also a bit excited for the play. I don't know if we get to win the championship but seeing as it is the final, I'm ready to put everything in this match.

Though that excitement was squashed when Professor Rose (who had oddly never confronted me about what happened at the forest, maybe she had memory loss or something?) called my last name and got my back straight as a reaction.

"Professor Dumbledore would like a word to you."

I gulped. Nodding and followed slightly behind her. Nerve wrecking as it was being escorted to the Headmaster's office by an American Spy, what a twist my life is making. I'm pretty sure there's a joke somewhere.

We reached to the gargoyle and Professor Rose mutter the word, "Creaming Ice" before revealing the circular stairs. She twist around to meet my gaze and said, "I'm sure you have no problem going up your own."

I nodded and she went striding past me and back to either her office or to the Great Hall. I heaved a sigh and climbed up the stairs and to meet the familiar oak door with a griffin shaped brass knocker. Honestly, I would have think it was cool the first time I came around if I hadn't had the unfortunate of being attacked twice by them. I pushed the door aside and while I wasn't expecting a lot, I definitely didn't' expect for a giant bright red bird flying past me and looked like he might claw my eyes out.

I ducked instinctively and watched for it if it would attack, but instead the bird perch back to his golden stand.

There was a chuckling sound from above and I shot a dirty gaze to Dumbledore who was standing by the balcony, the window opened behind him.

"I see you've met Fawkes, magnificent bird is he?"

I examined the bird in earnest interest, it wasn't anything I've ever seen. Red and golden feathers, making him a better mascot for Gryffindor than a lion would, his claw and beak glinted gold that could make a greedy man smiles, and onyx eyes that reflected my reflection. I find myself edging closer to him, mesmerized by his appearance, but when I was two steps closer, it squawked loudly and backed away like it was afraid before flying out away to the sky through the window.

...did I just scared off Dumbledore's bird?

I looked back to him and said, "That was not my fault so I held no responsibility for its runaway."

Dumbledore chuckled, amused by my reaction, "No need to worry Percy, Fawkes would come back after stretching his wings. You just made him nervous since you have the power of the ocean inside you and Fawkes is a Phoenix with the power of fire eternally burning inside him."

My jaw dropped before I gazed at the open sky and thought how I just met a Phoenix for the first time. I didn't dwell on the thought when Dumbledore's voice broke the silence, "So all the Sleepers have awoken I see."

"It would appear so," I respond.

"And does it have to do with two students walking into the forbidden forest past their curfew?" Dumbledore queried. Walking down the stairs and stood by his desk.

I rolled my eyes at how was skirting around the subject and honestly I was too riled up from yesterday events to have any patient for his vague talk, "Can we just get to the point Dumbledore, just how much do you know?"

"Enough," he said simply and there was a stretch silence before he decided to elaborate, "You took a very daring decision, facing up your nightmare like that. It is not one would willingly would face."

"It was either me or Lily, the choice was obvious from the start."

"And you let her settle your fate, your life, do you understand that?" There was gravity in his tone as if I had acted without thinking of the consequences if she failed.

In the end, I only shrugged in response, "I believe in her so there was never any doubt on her part. She may not be a Halfblood like us, but she wasn't any less than a hero."

Dumbledore didn't say anything at first, he only looked at me but it wasn't one with the warmth twinkling gaze I would expect, instead it was one that is calculating. It was a familiar gaze I would often see in Annabeth, but seeing it with Dumbledore's eyes was a bit unnerving, like he was trying to think of the best way how to put me to good use. I cleared my throat nervously. He blinked, and the twinkling eyes were back.

"Yes, not everyone would have the courage to act and believe like you do. It could be a strength or undoing depending on who you put your faith in."

"Is there a point you're making in this conversation? Or are you just going to lecture me at how dangerous and stupid my actions were?"

Dumbledore blinked, a surprised glint across his eyes, "My apologies Percy, that's not why I brought you here. Because what I wanted to say...is thank you."

That got me wide eye in shock, "Wha…"

"I am aware you won't have yourself known how involved you were in defeating the Wisps and saving the school, as there is little thing you probably could say without outing yourself as a Halfblood. I think Miss Evans has many questions she's too hesitate to voice to you."

I bit my lip nervously when I think back her concern about my connections with Jack. I knew she had question and it had only been Jack's warning that got her to held back her tongue. My mind switch from Lily back to Dumbledore when I found him slightly bowing to me, "So on behalf of this school, I thank you Percy, for saving this school."

I stood with my mouth agape before squashing down my shock, "It's fine Professor, I mean...we're heroes, we're expected to stand up and deal with this stuff, you don't have to thank me for what expected of me."

Dumbledore shook his head, "I know you have your views Percy, but this is Hogwarts, not Camp Half-Blood. It's not suppose to house danger or let anyone expect for any danger to come. So for you to rise against the challenge and overcome it, I can't thank you enough."

I wasn't sure what to say since saving people it the world is kind of expected of me so I never imagined for someone to thank me for saving the day. Being obscured by the mist and all, the people we save don't really know they were being saved. And the gods? Forget it, it took me saving Olympus from Kronos for them to be the show the least gratitude for me.

"You know that I don't expect to be thanked right?"

"I know, it is unconventional for a hero to be given gratitude, but I'm thanking you not as Son of Hecate but as the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Plus, I've always been a bit of a rebel," he said in the end with a bit of mischievous twinkle in his eyes that got me to smirk.

"You're welcome then...is that all you need me for?"

"Ah, one more thing Percy."

Off course there is, "What's that?"

"May Tyche bless you for the final," he said and winked.

"Thanks, but I've already resign that Tyche has no love for me. I'm winning this with skill alone."

When it was ten, I decided to went in early to ease of the nervousness that only quidditch seemed to bring. I wasn't surprised to find Ted Tonks doing the same as he stood in the middle of the empty stadium with the cool morning breeze, looking up at the clear blue sky with a kind wistful expression. I thought he need some time alone and I turned around to give him that but I wasn't as discreet as I would have, "Feeling nervous?" the voice of Ted Tonks asked me.

I turned back to him and he was giving that easy smile, he tilted his head to the side as his way to invite me stand beside him. I accepted wordlessly and stood along side with him, "A little," I answered. "You?"

"I-" he wet his lips and wasn't sure how to answer me, which was weird.

"I take it there's more at stake than just the championship?" I guessed.

Ted looked surprised by my words before a lighthearted laugh escape him "How do you know?"

I shrugged, "Just a feeling I get from you." Ted ran his hand through his blond hair and for someone only his teen years, he looked a lot older than he should and there isn't much that could get you to make that kind of expression. "You know I'm all ears right? If you don't mind speaking your mind to a lowly first year like me."

"You're not a lowly first year Percy, you're the most swell and talented guy I know, and I can't say that to many people. I mean...more than half of my friends would have been scandalized after finding out I was going out with a Slytherin girl."

"So it _is_ about her."

Ted sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, "Was it that obvious?"

"What else can get our mind in a twist that girls?"

"So true," we both shared a short snort of laughter before we fell into silence. "I decided," he started to say, "if we win the championship...I'm going to tell her I love her."

I turned to look at him incredulously before punching his arm. It was a light punch, but it wasn't so for a mortal like him. He winced, and rubbed his arm painfully, "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being an idiot. Do you honestly want to rely on chances? Because news flash, that kind of thing might look cool in movies, but it's not a reliable way to tell your feelings."

"I...I just thought that if we win despite the odds, it would mean that...we were meant to be?" under the scrutinizing gaze I gave, Ted became more unsure and the tone he ended left the sentence like a question.

I rolled my eyes and punched him a bit harder, "Dude, whether you win or lose your feelings aren't going to magically change. If you truly love her, you don't let anything or anyone take her away from you. But right now, you sound like you're finding excuse not to say how much you care for her."

Ted winced at my blunt words and sighed more tiredly, "Yeah...guess you're right...how come you're the love expert between us? Are you really eleven?"

I tensed a bit at his words but managed to force out a dry laugh at the end, "Wouldn't you like to know?"

Afterward we talked about nonsense at first before diverting back to Quidditch tactic, we were so into it that we almost failed to notice the rows of seats that were beginning to occupy and the call of our names from our arrived teammate. We went to the locker room to change but was surprised to find Professor Rose, looking like she wasn't out of place standing in the Hufflepuff Locker Room. I knew somehow, without saying, she had been waiting for me.

"Percy Jackson, a word," she simply said.

The others stood awkwardly, sending worried glances at me. Nervously, I nodded and we both went out the locker room to talk which I hope nothing more than that will happen.

Once we were considerably away and with only us two with no one to eavesdropped, Professor Rose open the conversation first, "I've been asked to referee the match once more."

I blinked in surprise since I wasn't expecting to hear that, "Good for you," I said to her.

"I rejected the offer."

"Wait...what?" I thought I had misheard her, but the expectant look of my surprise showed she said exactly what I heard, "Umm...okay?"

A rare smile made across her lips, "If I had referee that match, I wouldn't be unbiased and be partial to Hufflepuff."

"Oh…" I said. She arched an eyebrow at me and with a wider eye I said again, "Oh!"

She huffed followed with an amused hummed, "It's hard to be partial when the one who saved my life and the whole school is playing in one of the teams that playing today."

"Does that mean you-"

"Remembered everything? No, not really, at least...not after I got possessed. But it doesn't take a genius to put two and two together and that you have something to do with the disappearance of the Will 'o Wisp."

"It's not just me you know."

"Ah yes, Lily Evans. Brilliant witch she is and will be more brilliant in the future."

I couldn't help but smirk in agreement, "Who else knows I was involved?"

"Other than my superiors who thinks you have a lucky fluke? Professor Dumbledore, and he suggested I don't try to spread your involvement unless you wish it yourself."

"I think I prefer to let bygones be bygones, I already experienced enough attention throughout my year. I would at least want some normalcy for my last term of my first year-as normal as wizard school goes at least."

Rose nodded, "Understood," she turned her back and made to walk away, but she didn't took more than three steps before she walk back, this time she looked solemn and her voice grave. "I'll be back to America by the end of term, and I must say there'll be many hardship waiting for you as Voldemort grow stronger in power and influence. He has friends among the ministry itself and many hidden Death Eaters in various establishments to see who they can recruit, especially young wizards who would lead the coming battle."

"Err...not that I'm not grateful for the information, but why are you telling me this? That's not a breach of some spy protocol or something right?"

"This is public knowledge, or at least it will be if the ministry isn't trying so hard to cover it up and pretend everything is all nice and swell." For the first time I see her rolling her eyes and scoffed distastefully before turning back on me, "For what it's worth, I owe you at least this much and if you need anything at all. You have my sincerest help given whenever you need."

She took out a business card and gave it to me, and I took it gratefully from her. Then Rose smiled, a genuine smile I never thought I'll see her wear, "I'm glad I got to meet you Percy Jackson, you'll do wondrous and great things in the future, that I'm sure."

Finally, she turned fully and left.

I finally got to change in the locker room and thankfully, everyone was too busy focusing on our last match to question what Professor Rose might have a say with me. Changing from our black school robes to our yellow uniformed Quidditch robes.

We huddled up in circle for Ted to give us the usual encouraging captain speech, "Okay, listened up. There's not much I have to say to you other than what I always to tell you. To always do our best and I believe you all know what you've got to do."

Ted was silent, seemingly considering his words with a frown before continuing, "This is our last match for the year...and the last match for me with all of you. I always say that as long as we do our best, it doesn't matter what the results were...but right here, right now. I hope you excuse me for being selfish, but I want to win. And I want to win, with all of you together."

I looked around through the faces of my teammates and found they were all surprised by his words. Even Jeremiah had nothing nasty to say. Looks like it's not everyday you get Ted Tonks to admit he wants to win.

We walked out onto the field and not just hear but also flt the cries of the crowd from both sides. They were all especially excited for the final with the crowd's cheer reverberates the whole stadium. Everyone of each team had lined up, Madam Hooch being the referee once more looked between the two team before telling us to mount our broom.

"On my mark!" Said she, "Three...two...one..."

The whistle blowed and fourteen brooms broke into the air simultaneously in a high speed alongside of the thrown quaffle that chasers of both team tried to immediately wrestled. Being with the fastest broom and the lightest weight, it was easy for me to launch past the other chasers and zoomed off by myself. Leaving the others as my bangs flew back, giving clear view of the goal that the Keeper hadn't had the chance to goal.

I managed to score for Hufflepuff in the first five seconds.

Everyone was slack jawed, including my own teammates. The crowd, for the first time, was stunned silent before it was followed up by the overwhelming scream of delight from the Hufflepuff crowd, but none as eager

[My word! A surprise eager display from Hufflepuff chaser, Percy Jackson, scoring the first 10 points in the fastest display of goal scoring I've ever seen! I didn't even know a broom could go that fast and I've seen impressive display with that broom but never like that. No one even reacted before he scored oh what an exciting start we're given. Don't you think so too Professor?]

[...I must admit I've never seen quite a display.]

[Alright, back to the game. Hufflepuff in possession by Marlene Mckinnon, she streaking through the courtyard and to the goal OH-and she was almost thrown by a good throw beater toward her way by Slytherin Beater, Joshua Hatton. Slytherin's in possession-no, wait, back to Hufflepuff-then to Slytherin-and back, and-SCORE! TWENTY-ZERO TO HUFFLEPUFF!"

The crowd cheered and I punched the air at another succeed goal I made, but that was cut short as I had to swerve left abruptly when I almost collided with none other than Lucius Malfoy. His frown twisted even further that he failed to crash on me, "Sorry, didn't see your small head," he sneered and my response was to glare harder at him.

"Maybe you should invest some glasses then, maybe a pair sunglasses so you could hid one part of your ugly face."

"Are you mocking me? What kind of glasses made out of sun?"

"...nevermind." Gods, it's hard to insult other when wizard are so clueless to muggle ways.

The game kick start again and I was after the quaffle once more, but things were harder with both the Slytherins Beaters, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, ganging up on me. (That's not their real name off course. I don't remember them other than their big and stupid). Almost at every turn, I had a Bludger almost taking my head off or hitting my broom to veered me off course and both of them were good, our own Beaters had a hard time keeping them off me. They were loud boos coming from the Hufflepuff supporters but the Slytherin didn't seem to mind them.

It didn't stop the Hufflepuff from scoring though, we were now Fifty-Twenty to Hufflepuff, but at this rate getting the championship would be hard if we don't get another seventy points ahead of them to win, and I was determined to do just that.

Thinking over how to outwit them, I shudder as a plan formed in my mind, a really bad plan but a plan nonetheless. I was briefly glad Lily isn't here to nag or Sev to insult me how stupid I'm being. Despite it, a rush of excitement flooded me when the Bludger was getting ever closer toward me.

A sigh escape me and when I didn't move out of the way, I extend my hand and caught the Bludger. Gritting my teeth as I did not let the force of it throw me off.

The crowd goes wild at my reckless display. I let the Bludger guide me through the field as no one wanted to be any closer to my crazy stunts. Once I was close to the scoring field and saw the quaffle being thrown and blocked by the keeper, with all my strength I threw the Bludger. Making the Slytherin Keeper yelp and move out of the way and using the Bludger to smack the Quaffle to the goal. The crowd cheered once more.

[BLOODY HE-]

[Language Toots!]

[Sorry Professor, but you have to admit that was some mad display from Percy Jackson. I've never seen anyone scored that way.]

[I must say, I've never seen anyone score that way. It's unprecedented even to me.]

[Well I get my score from wherever, it's sixty-twenty to Hufflepuff!]

As expected, the Beaters became more reluctant to send me more bludgers and it gave me more room to score with the Quaffle and the game continued. Ted came up behind me and clapped my shoulder, making me winced.

"Nice job Percy, that was amazing!"

"Yeah, but don't expect me to do that again. I almost pop my shoulder out with that."

[And it's Ziva Callow from Slytherin in possession and heading straight to the Hufflepuff's goal post- no, Mason Malone intercept and tearing up the field and-Duck! A close call from a Bludger swerving overhead and-NOW THAT'S UNFAIR!]

Tweedle Dee that I found out was named Noah Zambini from Slytherin has gone and use his club to hit Mason's broom instead of the Bludger that was near. Mason whirled around for a while before she had her broom float still and unfortunately dropped the Quaffle. Madam Hooch whistled rang and flew to Zambini and began lecturing him, Zambini only half-heartedly apologized, saying he mistook hitting the bludger with her and wouldn't repeat it. Putting a penalty to Slytherin's Beater, Mason made a penalty shot and it went in.

[HA! SEVENTY-TWENTY, THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR PLAYING DIRTY, YOU SNEAKY-!]

[Toots!]

[Hey, they're the one who started cheating. Can't help if I get worked up Professo-hold on, is that a Snitch?]

Everyone, including the audience, began searching for any glimpse of a golden snitch, and it just so happened I saw it. Flying innocently by the Slytherin goal post, and the Slytherin Seeker was catching up to it.

I looked to Ted who was catching up as well from the other side of the field and I knew he wouldn't caught up in time and we couldn't let the Snitch be caught yet. In split second decision, I launched myself toward the Snitch and block his attempt from catching it and risk blatching him which is flying to collide with him. Madam Hooch whistled and gave a penalty to me. Lucius, the Slytherin Seeker, gave me one dirty look when he realized what I've done before flying away.

Jeremiah flew to take the Slytherin's penalty, he hovered in front of the Hufflepuff goal post with his jaw clenched. Everyone waited in nervous beat. Madam Hooch whistled. Slytherin shoot. Jeremiah saved it. The crowd cheered wildly. I sighed in relief, and the team gave him a brief thumbs up before flying away. Jeremiah only huffed in response but I saw the glimpse of his proud smile.

[And it's Hufflepuff in possession again-Hatton alongside of her-Agh! He's in possession again, flying toward the Hufflepuff goal post-come on now Jeremiah save it again! Malfoy shoots and-Jackson! Jackson swoops in and caught the quaffle and now streaking through the field and-ANOTHER SCORE! Eighty points to twenty with Hufflepuff in the lead.]

As my team is scoring more and more points and leading further in the game, the Slytherin became to play dirtier. When they know chucking Bludger at me was useless, Tweedle Dee and Dum began beating Bludgers toward either Mason or Marlene, whoever got the Quaffle and had a hard time focusing to pass it to someone else. I decided to help our own Beaters by guarding one of our chasers so I could try blocking any Bludger that come and surely afterward we scored another point. It was ninety to twenty.

Getting worked up, the Slytherin - including the Keeper - were getting desperate and they were surrounding Marlene who had the ball. They were getting narrow minded as they didn't think to cover above her where she threw up and I caught it, wheezing through the field like a bullet with a clear way and score. Hundred to twenty.

The crowd's cheer were getting wilder as they chanted "One more goal! One more goal!"

We were confident we were going to win, and drunk with confidence. We didn't notice quickly enough how Zambini to aim his bludger at Jeremiah and almost made him fall of his broom and we get another penalty shot but didn't get the goal. With Jeremiah injured he was slower to block the Quaffle and the Slytherin team quickly got to score once again. It was Hundred to thirty.

Later on, while Hatton was holding the Quaffle. Gideon pelted a bludger at him, making him letting go of the ball and for me to seized it throw it through the Slytherin's goal. A hundred ten to thirty.

[The tension is rising. Hufflepuff only needs one more goal for them to finally be able to chase the Snitch. Jackson has the Quaffle, the Slytherin in desperate attempt is blocking his way but-Wow! Look at Percy Jackson go, swerving left and right, passing them by like they're nothing. Now only the Keeper is in his way. Percy shoots. HE SCORES! FINALLY HUNDRED TWENTY TO THIRTY!"

The course cheer and boo collide as we were finally ninety point in the lead and Ted was ready to catch the Snitch. Everyone's expectant eyes was on him as the Championship was finally within reach. Suddenly both Team's Seeker burst into speed and they were flying right toward...me?

I was confused from this before I glimpse up and saw the shining golden snitch right above my head.I looked back at the Seekers and they were close enough to crash into-OH STYX!

I managed to fly out of the way at the last second but then I found the Snitch was still flying right next to me and despite flying away, it wouldn't shook off from me which lead to both Seekers on my tail like they were chasing me. Of all the glitches I would expect from a small flying ball, this isn't one of them. I tried putting distance since I don't want to accidently caught and give a penalty shot to Slytherin, but the Snitch was more stubborn than I expected.

[What this?! Looks like we have a three way chase with the Seekers chasing the Snitch that's chasing Jackson for some reason. Ain't that hilarious?]

[Must be a small glitch, obviously someone has forgot to take it for the monthly maintenance.]

While I was somehow running away from the Snitch, I thought about how to take advantage of this and so I dived down from tens of feet from the air. The Snitch and Seekers followed behind. I glanced at Ted and send him a silent message through my gaze and he nodded. The dive became steeper and faster, and when the green field was almost upon me, I made a fast turn and flew upward. Lucius was surprised at this and instinctively swerve away, but Ted didn't. Trusting my skill, I managed to fly upward without crashing into him even with his hand outstretched, and when I fully went past him, the roar of crowd became deafening. I turned around and smiled when I saw Ted with a golden snitch on hand being waved around.

[TED TONKS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! HE CAUGHT THE SNITCH! HUFFLEPUFF WINS THE QUIDDITCH CUP!]

Being the nearest, Ted came and pulled me into a tight hug, followed by the rest of the team as they shouted "We won the Cup! We won the Cup!" until their voices became hoarse. Wave upon wave of yellow supporters came pouring down to the field and join the group hug, suffocating as it was being pressed upon multitudes hands and bodies, it didn't stop us from laughing and in the end even they lifted Ted up while he showed case the caught snitch in his hand. The rest of the team were also hoisted up, punching the air in victory.

Up in the shoulder of the crowd, I got a clearer view of the audience reaction. Professor Rose had lost all dignity as a teacher and a spy as she celebrating alongside with her was Professor Sprout who was waving the Hufflepuff flag and jumped around like a maniac while screaming intangible yet excited scream. I saw Professor Slughorn sighing before giving a few coins to Dumbledore, who took it in glee. I saw Doc and Grace, each waving their wands and made shoot out a colored firework and wrote to the sky 'CONGRATULATION HUFFLEPUFF!' I guess this is their own way to congratulating and apologizing to me.

Finally we were brought to the stand where Professor Dumbledore waited with the enormous Quidditch Cup on hand. Before he was about to give it to Ted, he leaned in to whisper the word "Congratulation Percy.".

Then...a sudden great idea came to me. I marched forward and took the trophy from Dumbledore's hand, and with a shout I said, "Hey everyone!" the crowd took a silent turn as they tried to hear what I have to say, "My captain, Ted Tonks here has something to say or two so listen up!"

I turned to Ted who looked aghast at first, before swallowing his saliva when all the crowds waited for him expectantly. He opened his mouth, closed it and wet his lips before he took in a breath or two until his eyes set determinedly. Ted walked forward and nervously he said, "I...I have something to say...to Andromeda Black."

The crowd now was fully silent, waiting curiously on what he might have to say to a Slytherin Girl, and to a Black too. Ted gulped again, but his voice was now came out more confident, "Dromeda, when we first go out you weren't serious and I'm not surprise to hear that you started dating me as a game for you, and I didn't really care of it was because...I love you. God, I love you Andromeda. Being with you is the best thing that happened and I'm sorry I never got to say how much you truly meant to me, but to me so if you have in your heart to accept me still-"

Ted didn't get to say much afterward, because just as he was confessing his profound love, a familiar girl who stood at the very back of the crowd had slowly walked toward him, climbed up the stage and pulled him into a kiss. I noticed there were leftover tear tracks on her cheeks. Everyone was stunned silence by the display and when they broke the kiss, Ted just smiled and asked "So...is that a yes?"

"What do you think?" she playfully asked.

They pulled each other into another kissed with Ted dipping her down, and this time the crowd cheered wildly, followed by loud wolf whistling and some clapping. Ted gave a short glance at me and gave me a thumbs up which is respond eagerly.

It's always good to see a happy ending...no, not an ending, but a new happy beginning.

After that, months and exams passed, it was finally time to leave Hogwarts. It was a shocker to me when at the last day I found the wardrobes empty and trunks packed, I have to say it's a way better system than reminding us to pack our stuff or get eaten by harpies. All the first year waited by the docks, me, Lily and Sev waited for the boats to come, for Hagrid to sailed us across the lake and toward the Hogwart express.

"Can I just say," Lily began, "That despite all the troubles we've gone through, I wouldn't change it for anything."

"Really?" I asked skeptically.

"Really." She put her hands around our shoulder and pulled us close to her, "Especially when I got my two boys with me."

I raised an eyebrow at her and turned to Sev, "Are we her boys?"

Severus sighed in defeat but the smile he had was undeniable, "It would seem so."

Lily laughed at our response, and after a glimpse of a giant waving tentacle toward us. I smiled as I board the train as it leave Hogwarts until it was out of sight.

 **-End of Act I: Percy Jackson and the Ghost of Halloween-**


	31. Act II: Chapter 1

**Act II: Percy Jackson and the Lost Treasure**

 **Chapter 1: Flashback of the Future**

 **Words: 3,779**

 **Recap:** So it's the start of a new chapter.

* * *

Darkness.

That was the first thing I noticed. It came to me like a wave that won't recede, engulfing me in the abyss and cold, suffocating me yet unrestricting. It was so uncomfortable that I wouldn't have mind wearing my tight suit that mom had forced me into, that had me think living in the underworld would have been better than that.

The universe likes to prove me wrong.

The darkness, the cold, and the silence was overwhelming me that I found myself screaming. I wasn't sure what I was screaming about or if I was just desperately trying to call out to someone, but in the end, I couldn't even hear my own voice.

The solitude was torture, and I barely could take it.

I wasn't ashamed to say I broke down crying at the spot, holding myself together as I kept mouthing the soundless word for help.

Then a voice called my name and I whirled around so fast, I thought I broke my spine. Seeing Wise Girl there standing like the sun illuminating the dreary dark place. I found my legs running without thinking or comprehending why she was here and how. All I cared about was to feel her in my arms and never letting go.

But just when we were only an arm's reach from each other, her face contorted in surprise when she toppled down to the ground and looked back to find a single thin strand of web tied to her leg, and as much as she tried to claw in the darkness, desperately holding on, she was pulled away into a crack, but nonetheless I reached out for her.

The crack was blinding white in contrast to my knowledge that the Tartarus would have been pitch black, but that doesn't make the fear any less scarier and I never thought there would be a time I would think I would be scared of the light because it was currently where my girlfriend is being dragged.

I screamed her name despite my own voice being unheard and reached for her. Our hand were inches apart, and just when I thought I would grab her, I felt my body being restricted by previously invisible, thin wires, and found myself being held against in place as I watched in horror as Annabeth kept being pulled along until she reaches the white chasm. She then disappeared from sight.

I woke up with a scream, sweat dripping off my head and back before wiping it off. My ears perked at the banging sound of my dorm's door and I rushed up to open it. Behind that door was Grover but he wore bloodshot eyes, his hair was shaggier than I ever seen him with, his teeth gritting nervously while his cloven hooves tapped frivolously. He must have been half-asleep as he kept making knocking motion even after I opened the door, and needed to blink a few times before he realize I was in front of him.

"Oh thank the Olympians Percy, you're awake. Your nightmares has been driving me crazy."

I winced, and smiled guiltily at him for giving my best friend a hard time. You see...you might not know or most likely forget, but Grover and me have an empathetic link. It's a telepathic connection satyres have with people, making is capable to sense each other's presence and emotion. It sound convenient and all, but it does have its downsides. If either one of us dies, the other will most likely die as well, or sink into a vegetative state.

At first, I managed to convinced Grover to retain the link so either of us would be able to go out and help whenever one of us needs it despite how far apart we are and it proved its usefulness. We never mentioned it after the war with Kronos, even though we knew it was there, so the link got shoved at the back of our mind until it was forgotten. However, after the Second Giant War it comes to my attention that as I relived my nightmare through Tartarus, Grover had the unfortunate fate to experienced my the same agony through my dreams. I suggested we had our empathy link cut afterward, but Grover would have none of that. Saying that I would need someone to wake me up from my nightmares with no one living in my dorm. I tried to reasoned him off why it was a bad idea but Grover would have none of it.

"You didn't agree to cut it off when you know I might need you. Now I'm doing the same since you obviously need it so I'm not cutting the link," he said resolutely then. Of all the few times for him to grow a pair was when he had to stand up to me. It became a habit afterward that whenever I suffered in my nightmare Grover would come and wake me up.

"Sorry about that Buddy, is it just me or did Anna-"

Grover cut me off, "She's already waiting for you by the campfire. I figured Hestia must have done that as a favor." I nodded and went toward the campfire where I saw her waiting for me with a blanket on. Had it been before, we wouldn't be able to stay because then, the harpies would try eating us. But after a few words from Chiron and even Mr. D himself, the three of us manage to be an exception to their meals.

I sat beside her by the Campfire while Grover sat beside me. Annabeth snuggled closer and put her head on my shoulder while I put my hand around her waist. If the the three of us weren't so worked up from waking up a nightmare, I could have pretend that we were a group of teens sneaking out late at night and search comfort from each other. Reminiscing the warmth with my two best friends when the danger of being a demigod felt so much simpler. A different time where the situation with girl next to me was different, the horrors we faced were different and yet the one thing that stayed constant was the fact having my friends with me was the only thing that kept me sane throughout my rollercoaster life.

"How's Juniper by the way?" Annabeth asked Grover after a minute of silence.

Grover's blush was obvious despite the light of orange campfire that would have obscure it, "She's...she's great. Amazing actually!" He gushed, looking down in embarrassment but I smiled when I saw his beaming face. Happy and glad knowing my best friend is head over heels with the girl of his dream and happy with her. I looked down at Annabeth and my smile dropped when I saw her smile didn't reached her gray eyes.

"How about you guys?" Grover asked us when he recovered some.

"We're good," I answered automatically. Knowing the underlying question he made. He wasn't the first to ask us that and I couldn't blame them. Tartarus had taken an obvious and evident toll on us, and no one can't look at us without asking us how we've been.

Suddenly, I felt Annabeth shaking beside me and when I looked at her, she was crying. It took a lot to make Annabeth cry, so to see her breaking down like this shook me a lot.

"I can't...this is just so frustrating. I thought with the war over everything would be back to normal you know? The hard part shouldn't be about learning to get back to normal, not having panic attacks at the slightest trigger, and for once we get to sleep without worrying about nightmares."

I let her cry on my shoulder as my hand soothingly rubbed her back, I didn't say anything as I let her rant as much as she she needed. It was frustrating for me too, even though the war is officially over, for us both it felt like it isn't over and if we closed our eyes the Nightmare and pains would feel more like reality than the peace we felt right now. The strain and adrenaline we felt for weeks in Argo II from the constant going, going, going finally unwound and feel truly safe again. While it was a great relief and joy that it was over, but after everything we've been through and seen, it still felt surreal to me...to us. Our mind still had a hard time wrapping around the current reality of things.

"We'll figure it out," I finally said, "I don't know if we'll ever be okay again, especially when Tartarus had taken a bigger toll than either of us bargained for. But we'll figure it out, we always do...together."

Annabeth's hand went to clasped with my own, "Together," she said. Because we both knew, that knowing we had each other, that was all that mattered for us and that we'll get through anything as long as we had one another. We didn't say anything afterward, just taking comfort from each other's presence. After Annabeth managed to sniffle her tears and composed herself.

"Sorry, I guess...I still can't believe we're actually here."

I smirked, "Don't be sorry. In retrospect, we really should have been dead a thousand times over."

Grover chuckled at my words, "That's true, you two have always been good at defying the odds. Do you know how many cans I desperately wanted to eat while worrying over the two of you."

"Yet you love us too much to do otherwise."

"Don't remind me."

The three of us laughed, and the night felt a little bit better for us. I then heard the soft _clop-clop_ of familiar horse hooves and turned to find Chiron walking toward us, "Good evening Heroes."

"Chiron, what brings you here?"

He didn't answer me immediately, he settled for a short silence, probably contemplating his answer. "Percy, Annabeth," he began, "I have trained a lot of heroes in my long life. Many I put my faith never came back. Many would emerge from the shadow and surprise you, yet you become heroes surpassing even my own assumptions.

"But as many praises as I have for you, I, as a perfectionist, by necessity not nature, will always find faults. Please do not be offended."

We all chuckled at his admission, but I was as impatient as ever when it came to serious things. "Not that I'm not flattered, but is this going anywhere?"

There was a solemn silence before Chiron jerked his head and turned, "I think I have a way to help you with your night problems, come with me."

The three of us exchange glances but without a word, we followed Chiron back to the Big House. When we entered, none of us expect to find Clovis, Son of Hypnos, sleeping on the table with with a calm and peaceful look on his face. Chiron sighed at his predictable antic and shook him awake.

He abruptly stopped snoring, opening his eyes wide and zeroing it in to the group. "Oh you're here, about time. I got tired of waiting."

"Clovis, I left you for barely for a minute."

"Irrelevant. Now, Annabeth, Percy, you should sit down for this."

"Wait, what's going on here? Clovis, what are you doing here?"

My question raised an eyebrow from him and he turned to Chiron, "You haven't told them?"

"I was getting to that," Chiron sighed, "Children, I had consulted with young Clovis here on the issue of your recurring nightmares and how he'd be able to help your problems."

We were silent when we took in the information and sat across him. We didn't say anything but our posture was one eager to listen what he has to say. "Okay," Clovis yawned before continuing, "So...Tartarus, can't blame you guys for having nightmares about it, it'd be weirder not to. Now, what Chiron had requested me to do is to sealed up any dreams concerning it."

"You can do that?"

"Yeah, it's not an easy spell to do so not many knows it. Luckily for you guys, I do."

"Are we? What's the catch?" Annabeth asked, her eyes was skeptical and her question elicit a sigh from Clovis.

"Well, the reason it's a difficult spell depends on the dreamer. You see, it's use more as a crutch rather than a way to keep it away permanently. You'll still be able to recall the times you had there off course, but it would be no different to watching yourself in a movie like experience. You know what you're doing but you'll be detached and won't recall the feelings you experienced. The fear, the desperation, the anger, the sadness, it will all be locked away."

"Well...isn't that great?"

"If the spell is done right, yeah it would. It won't last forever and the emotion I've stored away would leak slowly but surely until the dream would just be another nightmare you could brush away. But this is the tricky part. If anything, and I mean anything disturb the spell and forced your dream out, the backlash would be devastating and normal nightmares is already bad enough. Yours might risk in making you insane or worse catatonic."

I winced, certainly that sounded bad. I wanted to say that I would think about it but Annabeth surprised me by immediately saying, "I'll do it."

Grover and me looked back at her in shocked, "Are you sure?" I asked.

She nodded, "It's not like we're going to any more quest. So what are the chances we get our minds invaded like that?"

"You have a point but still…"

Annabeth sighed, "Look, Percy. I'm not asking you to do this with me. I know you're concerned but this is something I decided would help myself. We've been through literal hell so I doubt normal method would be of any help anyway.

"I never said I wouldn't I just want you to be sure. There's no way I would let you do this by yourself. Together, remember?"

Annabeth looked up at my face, her lips curved into a soft smile and her eyes teared up at my words. "Together."

"Uhh...that's nice and all but first you need to settle one problem before continuing."

I turned questioningly back at Clovis, "What's that?"

Clovis paused before he began yawning and looked blearily at me, "Like the fact we aren't even real."

I furrowed my brows, confused until a foreign voice made me turn. Instead of the half opened door of the house I was expecting, I saw the scenery change before me as I was back to the familiar dark, danky, room where cliche villains would meet and discussing their cliche evil plans.

However, I find the scene I'm witnessing to be intriguing as Moldy-Short had Circe wrapped around his snake's slimy scaly skin and hissing on her face.

"Your plan failed," he stated coldly.

"A small setback, I assure you Voldemort that this was not far from what I predicted."

The hissing stopped and the air stilled tensely as Voldemort's red eyes narrowed, "Explain," demanded him.

I couldn't see her face with her hood on and the darkness shadowed her face, but I could have sworn I saw her rolled her eyes at him. "You don't know him like I do; Percy Jackson is not one to be trifled with and then to expect the ending to be settled perfectly. He is a thorn to many sides, and had faced many adversaries and hurdles along the way and won. Despite my own hatred for him and his young age, it is a fact that he is not an easy opponent to face, and if you truly want to succeed in taking over the Wizarding World, your first concern should be finding a way to get rid of him...permanently."

"...is he why you're so adamant at targeting Hogwarts?"

"Partially. I didn't know he would come to school until it was too late to realize. Now we must focused planning our next step if we ever want to succeed, because heed my warning, he's not to be underestimated with."

Terse silence dragged for second or two before Voldemort began doing his creepy snake language before the giant snake pet of his slithered away. Then with a fast whipped of her hand and brandishing her wand (since when does she used a wand?) aimed at his snake. The snake hissed out in alarm before slowly it morphed into a possum. I gawked in surprise and alarm at the sudden spell she cast.

"Let me remind you _Dark Lord_ ," she said his title as if it was a mock title, "That I'm not one of your lowly follower, you do not get to threatened me or you will find yourself with one less horcrux."

I didn't think it was possible, but she managed to shock the famous dark wizard enough to make him step back, "How did you-"

"-know? Honestly, you're not as subtle as you might think. So let me make this clear to you. We. Are. Partners. I do not serve you like your mindless little followers so I deserve the respect needed to make this partnership work so threat me again or you'll find you have a harder time getting what you want, and believe me after seeing what I've seen, you won't get far without my help."

Brandishing her wand again, the possum turned back into the giant snake and it began to slither around Voldemort like a cowering dog. He didn't say anything and look stunned, but that didn't stop him from changing the subject.

"So how do you plan to handle your pest?" he asked.

I noticed the slight hint of grin beneath the dark shadow of her face, "By breaking him apart of course, gradually from overtime, physically and mentally. Unlike before, he is alone so it would be easier to finally see his own mind tear himself apart."

Voldemort tilted his head, curious of her words, "What do you mean by that?"

"Do you really think that I didn't consider letting the plan fail without repercussion to my _dear Half-Blood_?"

The words became like a trigger, I felt gravity pulled me down and I was falling into the dark, dark abyss. Down, down I went until I found a sliver of a shining web strand that I grabbed in sheer attempt of survival and couldn't believe the luck that it worked. I made a huge sigh of relief until look down and froze at the sight I saw. Hundreds-no, thousands of monsters were waiting below, jeering and laughing at my pitiful sight as they waited, without much patience, if they kept doing jumping jacks, for me to literally fall into their arms. It was alike a sea of all the monster who ever had a grudge on me.

The Minotaur, Telekines, vampire-girl-things, the giants, Kronos, and even the human form of Tartarus himself was there. It felt like watching a get-together for Percy-haters by saying "Hey! Who wants pizza, coke, and maim Percy at my house this Friday?" I think I even spotted Smelly Gabe in one row trying not to piss himself, yet still managing to holler at me with spittle flying out of his mouth. His red face scrunched up and an unhealthy sheen of sweat everywhere.

If the purpose was to intimidate me, then Gabe was definitely the wrong choice. He looked more like a demented hippo than anything.

But then the silver strand of spider silk snapped, and I plummeted down in what felt like a slow-mo scene from a movie.

The Minotaur was grinning, well, as much as he could with his ugly mug, and opening his arms for a fatal hug as the horde he lead rushed towards me as one wraith.

I gasped, suddenly awake and jerked up, panting heavily from the rush of nightmare that came to me at night. I was disoriented of where I was because of the unfamiliarity of the place until I spotted Sophia, flapping up and down and making loud hooting noises to wake me up. She stopped when we locked eyes and gave me a concerned tilt of her head.

"I'm fine," I said. But Sophia didn't believe me if the sharpened glare and the peck to my hand was any telling, making me yelp. "Okay, okay. I just woke up from a bad dream. That's all." Sophia paused as he made a pointed glare as if to say " _Again?!"_ and pecking me once more. "Hey! I'm awake now so quit your pecking." Sophia did and flapped her wings smugly before she went to leave through the window to find herself some breakfast, leaving me alone to my thoughts.

It's been almost three months since leaving Hogwarts. Almost three since I saw the literally haunted castle used as a school, since I last ate a banquet in the warmth of the Great Hall, since sleeping in the four poster bed with my roommates, something of a novelty from me when I never slept with a roommate before since my time in the Hermes Cabin.

As much as I miss Hogwarts, the teachers and students there, it couldn't compare of how much I miss Camp Half-Blood. Everytime I think back, I was struck with the feeling of fond nostalgic and an aching stomach ache. I miss the omnipresent, and I am 100% sure that it is omnipresent, sound of muted metal clangs from the training grounds and foregery of the Hephaestus Cabin, where elated whoops of a Hephaestus kid celebrating, or cussing so dirtily that Blackjack would buy a soap company and stuff it in their face, can be heard. (He has tried, once, but then decided that the old advice rang true. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em." Which is why there still are soap scraps found everywhere in the smithy and stables.) The smell of strawberry and grapes from the field the the Demeter and Dionysus cabin grew. The bi-weekly visits of our Roman bros or us visiting them. The twinkling sight of the sunlight reflecting the lake, and the smell of the ocean as I waded through the river shallows to get to the beach.

I didn't realize I was staring with blank look through the window, staring at the horizon of the foggy street of a small town of England, until I was snapped from the sound Sophia's flapping wings as she went inside to her perch with a dead mouse on her mouth.

I sighed with exasperation, "Sophia, what did I say about bringing in dead animals?"

She ignored me and preened.

* * *

 **AN: So...tell me the truth.**

 **Who's here scream when I updated?**

 **Okay, sorry, I'm letting my writing ego out but honestly, do tell.**

 **Anyway, SURPRISE! I am back. Buuuuut….. hope you won't mind if my updates could only be weekly or two-weeks update since I have college and all and other story to wrote. (Damn, I really wish I could have six arms right now). Still, I'll try as much as I could. Thank you as well for your patient and showing the loves in your reviews, I hope you'll enjoy another magical ride with me.**

 **Here's a reply to you all that question in my reviews.**

 **DamHotDog: Good to see you join FFN :) I'll spare some time to read it. I'm happy you enjoy my work so much.**

 **Munazza: Here's your Act II as you so waited. Also, Lily wasn't present when Percy was in the bathroom. Yes, she heard some comment that has Greek Reference but being a muggleborn that just opened her mind to Wizarding World, she won't immediately connect to the fact that Greek gods are real.**

 **WrittenWithLove765: Nah, I'm not. Where I'm from? Keeping you at a guess is so much fun.**

 **Lulu: The change of the cannon-HP would be written in the epilogue so you have to wait for a looooooong time.**

 **. : Well, I had written up to ten chapters but updated weekly. I just wanted to get some break so I posted the rest since it was the finale and all. So no, I'm not a wizard or a demigod (sadly) just a girl with a few tricks up her sleeve ;)**

 **Elusoto: I'm glad you log in :) I admit your review was definitely the most memorable and I was giddy hearing from you again. Hope you enjoy this second act as well.**

 **Again, thank you and keep the love coming!**


	32. Act II: Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Three Lousy Crossroads**

 **Words: 4,473**

 **Recap:** Nightmares aren't new to demigods. Tartarus nightmares? Well, that's another thing. Although I like to put on a brave face and say the dreams doesn't scare me. I would be lying if I say it doesn't start to mess with my head.

* * *

"So, how's this?" Lily copied the stance I made with her wooden sword. I looked thoroughly up and down at her form, my hand tapping my chin in thought before making my way behind her, and wrapped my hands around her hand as I straighten the sword to make sure it's parallel to her head, her hand crossed, in a way so it's easy for her to block or stab anyone who came after her.

I was so busy lecturing, I didn't notice the deep blush on her face that would rival her hair when I guided her hand to a proper form and tucking her head down in result. I then let go and struck her sword with my own wooden one. She wasn't too prepare and the sword fell out of her hand.

"You lost focus," I said to her sternly. "Make sure to always keep your grip tight and your muscle arm aren't tense enough to take the force or else your sword will easily get knocked out of your hand so no letting your guard down."

Lily pursed her lips and took the fallen sword before switching to a basic sword stand I first taught her. Her eyes narrowed in concentration as she faced off with me and I smiled at how eager she was to learn this with me.

Okay, so you all might be wondering along the lines of; "What the Hades is Percy doing teaching swordswork to Lily?" To answer your question, it just so happened that few weeks ago and after dealing a bad encounter with an Amphisbaena, a serpent that has head at both ends.

I know what you're thinking, how do they crap looking like that. But it's a question I didn't ask in fear of what I might find out.

It was when we were recuperating on our favorite spot of the park that I noticed how intently Lily was looking at my sword with a strange glint in her eyes. I asked her what was on her mind and she looked at me straight in the eyes before she asked me in a flat but serious tone. "Can you teach me how to fight with swords?"

It was a question that got Sev and me whipped our heads at her with wide shocked eyes, as if we just saw _her_ grow two heads. Lily look offended by our surprise and shoved us back. "Come on, is that so surprising?"

"Yes...no...it's just, why all of a sudden?"

To my surprise, Lily only shrugged, "I just thought learning how to wield sword would be useful...and they looked interesting to learn." I scratched my neck and looked away in thought, not sure if I should. But then Lily but all pleaded me as she kept repeating: "Please, please…!" to me until I gave in.

Sev had commented on why she should even try learning to use a sword when she could have magic on her side. The argument between them somehow led to Sev joining the swordsmanship lesson with her. He showed us while he has a knack in magic, he has zero coordination with a sword on hand and a few spar lesson easily got him yield to Lily more times than I could count. Lily seemed to relished the fact she was good at something that's better than Sev. It didn't take a week for Sev to give up "playing sword" as he called it and is now reading his book on the side while I trained Lily. She was positively excited at learning how to use the sword, though it worries me a bit, I thought there's nothing wrong teaching her a few tricks.

"You know, for a guy who sleeps in class most of the time. You're pretty stern in teaching," Severus commented on the side as he looked up to us from his book.

I shrugged my shoulder. "Hey she asked for it, and if she wants to be any good at it, then I plan to give her the best lesson I could muster." Sev rolled his eyes and continued reading his book. To be honest, I thought after the few hard session I gave her she would have given up like Sev, but surprisingly. The harder time I gave her, the more she bounds up and worked harder.

When it was almost evening. We packed our things and walked Lily to her home. It was one of the few routines we had over the summer; we meet up at the park, play or talk or maybe even practice magic knowing there's barely anyone around most of the time, even working on our homework which thanks gods I have them to help me or I'll barely done anything, then we go home together. Enjoying each other's company throughout the day.

Sometimes though, like that day. There would be unwelcome encounter that just made me want to groan. We were minding our own business when a beggar came from a dark alley, blocking us on the silent street. He was a hunched man that make it hard to know if he was short or not, wearing a dark blue beanie hat and wearing multiple coats that send alarm in my head since the summer weather doesn't encourage one to wear heavy clothing.

"Would you please spare a penny?"

Lily shook her head and send a sad wistful smile. "I'm sorry, but we don't have spare change."

"Oh it's no problem dearie, it's not like it matters anyway since you'd be dead."

Immediately Sev made to pull Lily further back and me shielding those two with Riptide pulled to my hand. A hissing sound emanated from him, which I recently learned that it is the universal reptile language of an amused laugh. The hat flew off, and revealed that where the head was supposed to be was stretched out, and I was looked down upon by a snake with four horns that moves like worms, its eyes glimmered in neon green, and its scales shone in yellows and reds.

"There seemed to be a snake themed monster this week," I couldn't help but mutter at the sight of a new species of monster I'm facing. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"I am the magnificent Cerates," he said with his snake head tilted up with pride. "Bear my name to your soul for I shall sink my teeth through your skull, Half-Blood."

"I've read about you," Sev piped up, "You were featured in the book ' _Notebook of Leonardo da Vinci'_."

Cerates hissed again and showed an evident smile that even exposed her fangs. "Ah yes, Vinci was a dearie. Though he did cut my lovely horns and my head off and he was such a cutie pie like you," she commented, looking at me and making me squirm.

"Umm...thanks?"

"Oh don't mention it. Vinci was also a sweet thing, he even mentions me in his book. It's too bad I never get to taste what his young flesh would be in my mouth."

"Probably for the best, he probably doesn't appreciate having someone drooling what he taste like." I murmured.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"Umm...I said you must have made an impression for da Vinci to write about you," I tried distracting her.

"Aww, thank you. You are such a sweetheart. I'm starting to feel bad of wanting to eat you."

"We could skip the meal and just talk about you, maybe even what Vinci has to say for you, Sev do you remember what the book had said?"

Sev frowned at the question before a glimpse of wide eyes in understanding flashed briefly before he tilted his head in faux thinking pose. "You know, as I recall you are a creature so swift and so flexible, you were said to have no spine."

Cerastes nodded, feeling glee at her description, "Yes, yes. I do have flexible body. What else does dear da Vinci say."

Sev looked he was having trouble recalling and glanced pleadingly at me when I was in the middle of sneaking behind her. I gestured my hand to forced him to go on but when nothing was said from him, Lily step forth and took reign of the conversation.

"That you have nice skin!"

"...scale!" Sev whispered harshly.

"SCALE!" Lily immediately corrected herself, "Very nice shiny red scales, you must have taken good care of them and your horns are just gorgeous!"

"Yes horns!" Sev exclaimed, "He praises your horns a lot too. Said that you used it to bait birds around aside from being a majestic point of yours, is that true?"

Cerastes was about to answer, but suddenly she turned her head in 180 degree, proving her spineless body and gritted her teeth against the swipe of my sword. The grin on her showed she relished my surprised look.

"Nice try Percy Jackson, but do you think I have forgotten about you and your sweet, sweet smell of your blood?" She pulled me along with my sword and threw me to the nearest wall and my air was knocked out from my lungs.

I struggled to get up and watch in horror as Cerastes edged closer toward my two friends, "You know...I was going to spare after your lovely compliments, but since you were being such naughty children and conspired to kill me, I suppose I have enough room for two mortal children."

Her words struck me worse than the blow she gave me and I saw red as my teeth bared in a growl. Ignoring the pain, I dashed at her and she flipped in lightning speed, ready to counter me. I made a split second decision and side stepped to her side, grabbed her horn and pulled her down to the ground before I stabbed her neck until the pavement cracked from the force of my sword. Cerastes screamed and gurgled out blood and slime from her mouth.

"What's the matter?" the corner of my mouth tug in amused smirk but my tone had lowered dangerously, "Didn't you say you wanted to taste how sweet I am? Or did you choke in your own blood?"

I slashed at where I presumed her back would be. "Huh, looks like 'Vinci-dearie' may be right! You don't have a spine," I cocked my head and looking at her with faux curiosity, "Or do you?"

I began cutting her open with my sword in non-fatal places, relishing in her pained gurgles and half-shrieks being muffled by her choking on her own blood. "Hm… not there either. What a disappointment, looks like I won't be proving him wrong today. Just like how you must be disappointed not the taste my 'sweet' blood either. Too bad I wasn't sweet in the first place, hm?"

"Please…" I heard her gurgle. "No more...kill me...make it stop…"

"Hmm…tempting. Maybe if you've gotten me a decade earlier or so, I would have done that. Sadly I'm not that naive little boy anymore, and next time you should think twice before you even try to look at my friends. So bare in mind when you go back to Tartarus, tell your friends anyone who even tries to go against me, make sure they know your story how I make you suffer."

"PERCY!"

That got me jolted to awareness and my whole body tensed. It wasn't my name that did it. It was the underlying tone of fear being used and that got me realized what I was doing. The haze in my head seemed to part and my mind raced when I looked back at my words and action. My hand reached out to my face and I felt the cruel smile planted on it before it dropped. Quickly, I lopped out her head and the rest of its body disintegrate, leaving a horned snake in result.

I found myself breathing hard, the calm glee from her pain being replaced by shock and realisation. I hesitatingly looked back at my friends and I felt something drop in my gut when I saw the mix of shock and horror facing me. I wasn't sure what I had looked like at the moment, but I was sure they saw the same thing. I hope they saw the same thing.

I wasn't even sure what to say. "Uh- I...I-" I stopped, looking at the ground covered with golden monster-dust. I felt shame for my actions and couldn't quite look them in the eye for too long, but then Sev snapped out of it first and made an audible clearing of his throat.

"You know...for a beast they can surprisingly be chatty sometimes," he said in an effort to break up the tension. It was ironic since he was an awkward guy and usually the cause of tension. I smiled, grateful for his effort.

"Don't complain Sev, they're usually the easy one to handle."

The usual banter we had somehow managed to shake whatever shock Lily was in. "Percy!" Lily ran to my side and wanted to hold me up but hesitated. "Are you okay? Are you hurt? Tell me- I mean us, tell us if you need anything."

I was about to say I may have cracked a bone, but shut my mouth when I remembered the last potion I drank for fixing my bone up and that got me hesitate, besides, it wasn't so bad. All I need is to take a quick shower and I'll be good as new anyway.

"Nope, I'm fine." I said with a bit of too much cheer in it. Making the two of them glare in sync, which was multiple levels of scary. "No, seriously, I'm fine! I think I'll hit back home first and rest though, you guys don't mind, right?"

They hesitated but finally shook their head slightly and let me go to walk my way back home. It was after taking a few steps did I hear Lily called out to me once more. I turned to find her mouth opened, and she stood still like that before biting her lips looking unsure of herself.

"Are...are you alright?"

She wasn't talking about my wounds, I was pretty sure of it. I smiled that even I felt was weary and forced but didn't stop me from answering. "I'm always alright."

We knew I was lying but none said anything to point it out. I didn't feel much guilt because honestly? I didn't know myself if I was alright yet I like to think that I am.

Finally I felt my shoulder sagged when I saw glimpse of my apartment, bit back the pain as I took the stairs up. Only after did I manage to stepped inside my room did I slumped down and groan in pain, hope my shoulder wasn't dislocated or anything.

"I see you have a hard battle this time."

The voice surprised me enough to make jolted into a stand and pulled out Riptide in record speed, but I couldn't help the sharp pain that shoot out horribly. I could only relax when I realized the one sitting in the living room with a tea on hand was Hecate.

"I wasn't expecting you," I said at least while capping Riptide back into a pen before pocketing it.

The polecat walked to rest on her lap and Hecate patted with fondness. "Come and sit Percy, I brought you some Nectar. It would help with your wounds."

The mention of godly food got me perked up, it's been a long time since I had any healing foods or drinks that doesn't smell like fried roadkills from Sev's potion. I sat on the sofa and pulled the mug to my lips, sipping it slowly as I savor the taste of homemade chocolate chip cookies my mom would often make. A pang of nostalgia hit me hard but I squashed before it could took its toll on my heart.

Once I finished, I tried moving my shoulder and found the pain was gone. "Any chance you could leave me some Nectar and Ambrosia?"

"I could, but then can you make sure you could hide it from your friends so they don't accidentally eat it and burn away from the godly power in them?"

Well, if you put it that way, now I'm too nervous to even carry one. Hecate sighed and pulled out a small see-through box that I noticed had a packed Ambrosia in it. "There's a limited amount of it, so make sure you only use it for emergency."

I nodded and said my thanks to her. "So, any reason why you would be here?"

Hecate took a sip of her mug before gently placing it on the table, stretching out the silence between us, convincing me whatever she has to say won't be good.

"Please stand up Percy Jackson and I will tell you the three crossroad from the choice have to make."

I groaned before resting my head on my hand, "Can I choose not to know about my most likely lousy future full of death threat and pain?" Hecate didn't say anything but gave me the _look_ which I presumed that I had no choice in the matter. "Alright, just hit me with it and get this over with, what do you got for me?"

Hecate gave me a pitying smile which I _so_ didn't not need right now, the mug on her hand turned to a torch and smoke-like mist began to fill the room from the burning fire. Thankfully it wasn't one that I could choke on or else that would be a pathetic way to die. Hero of Olympus defeated by smoke, trying to listen to yet _another_ of those damn prophecies.

Hecate raised her pale arms. Three gateways began to materialize—north, east, and west—and swirling with Mist. A flurry of black-and-white images glowed and flickered, a brief static came across the images before flickering back with colors.

Three crossroads that led to three different futures.

The first was enough of a shock, the western doorway showed Lily screaming in fear, alone, at a shadow of a monster that I knew was at least the size of a giant. Severus and me running desperately but was too far and at the corner of that image was James, but he was being held up by someone with a knife on his throat.

In the gateway to the north, was a vision of a broken sword amidst the background of gold and fire. The concrete wall shattered and the floor was colored with blood. The significance was lost to me, but it must have been more worse than it looks if Hecate was showing this to me.

But the images of third, last, and the eastern doorway was the worst, showing me the courtyard of Hogwarts being overrun with cloaked men shooting out green spells. There were no sound but the crowd of students were all shouting, crying, and running. In the middle of it all, I saw the back of a bald man laughing in triumph and Dumbledore on the floor. Dead.

Well, saying that it looks bad is an understatement.

"This is the path that laid in the crossroad before you. From different point of time. The choices will not come now but when it does, it'll impact your entire quest."

"Which mean, the choice I'll make this year will either decide my success or downfall of my quest. Great, nothing new there."

"Do not take this lightly Young Half Blood."

"I'm not," I growled at her, not caring if I did it to a goddess, "I spent enough quest in my lifetime to know when to take things seriously, so don't treat me like a child and let me get through this situation with my coping mechanism or else I'll just freak."

Hecate blinked and looked slightly taken aback but said no more, without even chastising me for my rude tone. Turning her attention back to the crossroad laid out before me. "When the time comes for you to make the choice. Four choices will stand before you."

"Three." I cut her in, now Hecate was looking annoyed at me. Her polecat and dog growled and hissed at me and I became sheepish. "Sorry, but like I said there's three. I don't have any intention to back away from the choice."

"So you are familiar with how my prophecy plays out. Very well, three choices will stand before you." She aimed her torch to light the nearest doorway, the eastern gate. "One choice will lead to the rise of the Death Eaters in Britain, you will live the rest of your life fighting the war against the Dark Lord and leading the insurgent, more or less live a content live despite the fighting, moving on from your past and have a family of your own, your friends you have now will live past their time, and the Prophecy Child was never-were."

"Well I certainly am not going to choose that. Who would want a live of never ending war?"

"You'd be surprised of the answer." Hecate walked and light the image of the northern doorway next, "Your second choice will lead the death of your friends far too early before their time and-"

"Pass."

Hecate sighed, her annoyance was audible, "My patient is wearing thin from your interruptions Percy Jackson and I don't like being interrupted when I'm not finished talking."

"No offense Lady Hecate, but a choice where my friends died isn't an option at all. We could skip to third one please."

Another sigh escape her, sounding a bit weary before she knead the bridge of her nose. But then she looked back at me and was a bit surprised at the tenderness in her dark eyes. "Right then, then I supposed that leaves you to the third option."

I gulped, feeling nervous at the choice I had set myself into, "Which is?"

"The last choice will not make you a hero." Oooookaaay, I did not expect that. "Instead you will lead them to their chosen path, a path of a hero, of sacrifice and lost, of raising hope, and shedding tears of preverace. The choice of letting go when needs to be."

"So...you're saying my last choice is essentially to "Back off" and let others handle it?"

"In simple terms, yes."

I had my fist clenched until my knuckles were white and my teeth grinding at each other as I seethed, glaring hard at her and I wonder if my eyes were showing a storm that reflected the bubbling anger inside me, "In other words, you want me to be like the gods. To watch but not interfere."

"Watch your mouth boy, you have no idea what it's like to a god, but just as you carefully put it, yes. Though it is more likely, you couldn't interfere after the choice you made."

I didn't know if it was possible but the choice had almost convince me to back up from choosing all together. It was one thing to be thrown into danger and fighting it out yourself, no matter how much you became tired and despise the fighting. It's another thing to just let others do it and not being able to directly help. It reminded me too much of what the gods do all the time, giving orders and make request and manipulating our choices. Some might lend a hand or two but never directly, and The Second Giant War doesn't count. I knew they have their reasons, most of them were suckish reason, but still being put into their shoes in any way is one of the last thing I want to do. Guess this is one of those times where I'll just have to bear it.

After thinking long and hard, I breathed out an insufferable sigh, squashing the building anger and exasperation from the choices, "Who will I let go?" I asked in the end.

Hecate smiled, one that I dare say was sympathetic but I try not to read too far, "You will know when the choice will be made."

I huffed again, rolling my eyes irritably, "Yeah, that's helpful."

Knowing her work is done. She waved her hand and the fog and gateways disappeared as the scene changed back into my living room. "I f it's any consolation Percy Jackson, your trust will not be misplaced. It's time for me to say my farewell." Hecate was about to leave through the door, rare of her to do that, I know, but paused when her black eyes gazed at my wrist and my own green eyes darted down at the wristwatch that wasn't working. "What is that?"

"It's a watch...or at least I think it is. I doubt that Hermes and Hephaestus would work together to make a normal watch… I'm just not sure what it does yet."

"Let me see," she ordered.

I was confused by her reaction but shrug and gave the watch to her, she looked back and forth at the watch before sighing exasperatedly, muttering "Idiots," under her breath.

"This is a magical item," she finally said. "I don't know much of what it will do, but I do know that they forgot to put in some batteries."

I blinked, surprised at the revelation. "Wait, so all this time it hadn't work because they forgot to put some magic batteries in it? That's pretty-"

"-stupid? I know."

"I was going to say careless, but if you say so. Please go ahead."

She flicked the back of the watch opened and on her hand, materialized was a small pair small golden circular batteries, put it in, before tossing it back to me. I caught it in one hand and while I looked down.

I observed, apprehensive, while the clock's hand began twisting and turning until it stopped at the appropriate time. Other than that, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary of it. I even waited for something to happened but nothing did.

"Does it do anything besides telling the time?" I asked Hecate.

She shrugged her shoulder, her mouth curved in detached, "You'll have to figure that out on your own. I'm not much help since even I'm unfamiliar with most of their work. I don't have the best relationship with most of the Olympians, you see."

My mind ran back at the Second Titan War and that Hecate had sided with the Titan. It somehow made me wary of her, but I put that aside since I don't have the energy to be suspicious of the only goddess on my side. Pursing my lips, I thank her and she turned her back as went through the door before disappearing.


	33. Act Ii: Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Meet Ivan, the Annoying Fairy!**

 **Words; 4,068**

 **Recap:** So...good ol' Aunt Hecate for me despite her busy schedule, being a goddess and all just so she could give me a glimpse of how suckish my future is whichever ny future choice would be. Well, it was still refreshing not to have a rhyming fortune being told. She also happens to fix up a certain gift from the gods of mine. What exactly does it entails? Let's find out.

* * *

Once Hecate had left me alone with a mysterious working watch, I found myself spending time fiddling with it. Curiosity got me interest of what it had in store. My lack of attention to Sophia must have hit her nerve because she began to hoot agitatedly and when my focus was still on the watch, she began flying up to my face and making me slip the watch off my hand.

I tried to catch but it repeatedly kept slipping out of my hand as I tried to grab on it and fell to the floor. I was afraid I might have just broken it, but it bounced on the floor, slide and stopped before the sound of a tiny switch being lick was heard.

The clock hand moved left and right before it both stopped at the number 12, the opened up like a locket. The gears inside that became visible began to twist and turned, slowly bulging up until something pop out of it and almost made me jumped. It shone for a bit, and the light dim enough for me to clearly see what it was.

It was a fairy.

An automaton fairy.

I admit I was impressed. I examined its features in fascination, the quick flap of its blue wings look light and almost see-through, it looked like a bronze humanoid fairy, dressed like a…, and has elf like ears. I was surprised by the meticulous detail made at the last minute but I suspect Hephaestus doesn't pull back any effort in it.

"Greetings Master, it's nice to finally be awaken. My name is Ivan, and I'll be your personal assistant," the fairy name Ivan greeted with a bow. It wasn't like I had expected for a fairy robot coming out of the watch so I wasn't sure how to respond the overly polite greeting. Sophia flew to his side and examined with her beady gray eyes.

Ivan tilted his head and bowed at Sophia in grandeur, my owl looked pleased at the showed respect and gave me a judging look with as if she expect me to treat her with just as much respect given from the little fairy. Making me rolled my eyes.

The little fairy stare back at me, "How may I serve you then Master?"

"First, don't call me master. It sounds weird for so many reasons. Second, what exactly do you do anyway? You said you're my assistant or whatever, but what exactly do you do? I doubt it's to keep tab of my schedule, set appointment, or whatever."

"It's within my scope of ability, but I assure you that there's more to my use. Lord Hermes has made sure to expand my abilities to help you with your quest. like identifying monster from both Greek and Wizarding world, providing support, displaying maps, update you with news, providing advice, and even random facts. Did you know since the joining of a squib, Angus Buchanan, in a muggle rugby team, garnering all wizard rugby fans into making Wizarding Supporters of Scottish Rugby."

Ignoring the really unimportant fact, I couldn't help but ask him, "So...you're like my own personal fairy version of Siri?"

Despite its bronze face I could somehow tell the grimace showed, "Please refrain from making crude comparison. Lord Hermes had instilled for me to expressed disgust at Siri behind Lord Hephaestus back." There were few question pop in my mind but seeing as it wasn't important, I decided to just ignore it.

"You know, you don't have to be so polite with me. I don't know if you've been programmed that way but can't you notch it down a bit?"

"...will that please you?"

"Uhh...I guess it would."

The air around him shifted and I saw his rigid stance soften, his back slouched and he wipe his imaginary sweat. "Phew, thanks for that. I don't think I could stand talking like that without breaking character. It would become-Oooh, what's that?" The next second, he flew to the kitchen and began to scourge a half eaten brownies I was saving for later and ate it like a hungry pacman. "Hmm...chocolate almond fudge, so this is what it taste like. Oooh, what's that?" Again he whizzed past me and went toward the cupboard of the many snacks I had, where he began opening it up and left it all half finished. I tried trapping him inside but he managed to slip at the last second. Not only that, he began playing turning on the radio in full volume, alongside the TV, even inspecting everything he had on sight; pillows, vases, lamps, cups, you name it before throwing it away like a kid who got bored whatever he had on hand. I tried to stop him but was too busy doing damage control before he broke anything.

I fumed, aving enough of his antic, I went toward the little fairy and try to catch it with my hand. To his ease, he managed to slip out of my hand and continue talking my ear off. I tried to catch the pesky thing but every time I reached out for him, he managed to dodged as swift as a fly.

Finally having enough at our antics, Sophia decided to take the matter to her hands...or claws and flew toward the unattended watch and began pecking at it. I was about to reprimand her to stop since she might break it but instead, she somehow turned over a switch that Ivan obviously didn't like as he started to look horrified and saying, "No, no, no wait!"

Too late to stop her, Sophia turned the switch and I watched as the glow around Ivan dimmed, his face went slacked, and he began to

Well...at least I know now how to shut him up.

I looked back at my small owl with proudly and gratefully. Sophia rolled her eyes and made a pointed look at me as if to say, " _Honestly, what will you do without me?"_

Cheeky owl.

I picked up the watch and wore it back on on my wrist. Ivan was far from what I expected but despite his quirk, I admit after he listed his uses he would be an immense help in the long run and would begrudgingly felt he would have save me half the trouble I experienced if I had him since I was twelve.

I put the thought quickly aside since there's no point to dwell in 'what if' and hoped I wouldn't need help from the annoying fairy anytime soon.

Off course Fates had just to say otherwise.

 **. . .**

The end of summer came slowly for the three of us. Maybe it was because we counted the days for the time we could go back to the school that taught us the wonder of the Wizarding World. Well...Sev and Lily are, I'm mostly just glad I wouldn't have to worry about monsters waiting to take my head off 24/7 in Hogwarts.

On the last evening, the Evans invited us for dinner. Yet sadly, only I was able to make it and Sev wasn't allowed to go out and join. On one hand I don't want to cause more trouble for Sev, on the other I just want to kick his curb off and sneak Severus out anyway.

The next day, we met up at the station. Our baggages ready and all as we rode the train to London. The ride was short but we were so excited about what the year would brought for us and talked animatedly about it.

There was a brief of tense moment when Mr. Evans had asked, "Why so quiet Petunia? You know you don't have to be shy and could ask them anything right?" We were silent as we waited for Lily's response. The Evans weren't quite aware what the sister had problem, even when Lily had her eyes glanced away and pursed her lips and Sev just frown, obviously not wanting her to be part of the conversation.

"No thank you. I'm much more satisfied looking out the scenery, you know...like what a _normal_ person would do. Don't mind me and continue on."

I was pretty sure if she wasn't in front of her parents, she would have sneer. Her words oozed out sarcasm, I'm surprised the Evans doesn't noticed it, guess they are a bit on the thick side. Lily winced at her words, Sev rolled his eyes, while I sighed in response.

Before long we finally reached to King Cross Station. It was fifteen minutes to eleven and we were a bit in a hurry. Dashing with trolleys filled trucks toward platform nine and three-quarters.

Yes, you didn't read wrong. Platform nine and three-quarters. Apparently, wizards had the idea to put a secret entrance between the dividing platforms of nine and ten which wasn't visible to Muggle eye. All you had to do was walk through the solid barrier. It didn't hurt, but you have to do it carefully so that none of the Muggles noticed you vanishing. I was secretly convinced the mist might have help obscure them, I highly doubt they could hide a disappearing group of people going through a brick wall without raising eyebrow for decades.

Unfortunately, ten minutes to eleven and there was a blaring sound, not too loud for people to winced but enough to make you turned annoyed from the surrounding people. They all turned at the source which surprisingly came from me, and I turned to search for the source and glared at the watch on my hand that was shining in warning red.

I covered the watch, hoping it would dismiss the sound hut that only got Ivan .out and hid beneath my hair. "Uhh...excuse me for a minute."

Lily and Sev eyed me demanding me to hurry, I nodded in apology and fiddle with my watch to ask him hotly what he was doing.

"Sorry Boss, but can't really pop out with all those mortals and wizard around. The Mist won't help much since they're clear sighted."

Oh great, and I thought Blackjack would be the only one calling me that. "Forget about that, what the Hades was that? You almost cause me a panic attack!"

"Yeah sorry about the Monster Radar Boss, if you want you could put it to vibrate."

I was about to hissed at him to just put it to silent when I paused at his words that managed the same effect as dunking cold water at me. "Did you just say monster radar?"

"Three monsters at your nine o'clock Boss."

A cursed would have slipped out if I hadn't schooled my face and tried to look like I was checking the time as I glanced at the direction of where the suspected monster were. Sure enough if you look closely, there were a trio of mysteriously cloaked man in blank that just sent red alert in my head. I pushed Ivan back to my watch and forced my steps to be casual even when I wanted sincerely wanted to dash. Lily and Sev were waiting for me alongside their family, I forced out a smile and asked them to go ahead without me since I'd be in the toilet.

The two frowned at me since they know the train had a toilet in it but before they could remind me of that I cut them off, "It's okay, I'll be back fast because I really, _really_ need to go so you better get to the train right this instant." They kept their frown though they didn't say anything, I then pulled out my pen and immediately their eyes wide in realization.

"Alright, come on Mom, Dad, we should go before there isn't any room left for my trucks." Lily urged her parents in a rather frantic act, they were confused but didn't protest. Probably figured she was excited more than they first thought.

Sev made to follow but turned one last time toward me and glared, "You better catch up with us Percy, or else."

I smirked, "You know I will."

He turned back to the pillar and together with his mom, they ran toward it and disappeared. I was grateful that they took with my luggage with them so now I have to focus to my upcoming fight.

I searched for the cloaked men and found they were closer now, their inhuman growl was audible and I made sure they knew I spotted them before running as fast as my feet could carry. Away from the civilians and to a more secluded place. It wasn't an easy thing since I was smacked in the middle of Britain's Capital City. I saw glimpse of them chasing me, the audible sound of their heels pacing against the pavement, there were small cries of people of being pushed away or almost ran over by them.

I didn't realize how fast I was going until I lost sight of them after turning from a corner and crashed into someone. We both dropped and I made a hasty apology, yet that one pause was enough for the three monsters to surround us. If being caught wasn't bad, getting a mortal involved is worse.

"Finally," one of them snarled, "you've been an annoying little runt, running away from us like that."

I glanced around and I wanted to cursed at the few curious people taking a notice of us. Making a nervous grin at them, "Any chance you boys would want to settle this somewhere else?"

"And give you the opening to run away? In your dreams Half Blood."

"Umm, excuse me."

The three monsters and me turned at the voice, and we looked down at the girl I had accidentally bumped into. I took a good look at her for the first time, she was a teenage girl who had bushy brunette hair, honey colored eyes, long nose, and oblong face. She frowned at us, disgruntled as we barely spare any glance at her after she was knocked down to the street. The situation somehow nagged at the back of my memories but I wasn't sure why.

"You people seemed to have some personal issue with each other. It would be nice if you could handle it someplace else and not disturb people on the way?" The girl then stood, her hands rest on her hips and her lips curled in a reprimanding way.

One of the man snarled at her, "Back off girly, this isn't of your concern."

The teen gawked surprised by the rude tone of his, making her huffed more and glare hardened, "Seeing as this boy knocked me down from your chase or whatever, it becomes my concern so you don't knock down anyone else...speaking of which why were you chasing him anyway?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" said another, "Now we're warning you back off mortal girl or you'll be facing your nightmares." The three of them reached out for their hood and pulled them down in synch, I was preparing myself for a lot of possible ugly looking greek monsters. I've seen snake for hair, eyes covered face, hand covered body, and many animal cross monsters.

Yet even after more than 5 years of experience, I never expect my chasers to be dogs though.

Okay, dog headed to be precise. There was one with a Bulldog head, another with a Labrador, and the last with a Chihuahua head which got me to snort in laughter at the sight. I mean, the Chihuahua-man himself is already making my stomach turned to knots with his small head on top of a man's body, but seeing three different dog head together is just asked to be laughed at.

"What the hell are you laughing about?"

I chuckled breathlessly before getting any words out, "Sorry, it's just...have you look yourself in the mirror? You three look like you're about to start a weird visual kei boy band or...a dog band." Not even the girl couldn't hold back the chuckle, and that only made them growled angrier, succeeding in making the air more subdued. It didn't had the same effect on the girl though, she looks unimpressed and snorted.

"Yeah, I'm impressed you sounded genuine there, especially with your mask looking pretty realistic, but why don't you boys go do whatever your creepy group does where you don't have to shove an innocent girl out of the way?"

The Bulldog-Man growled with his mouth slurred from the massive saliva leaking out and the sight made me grimace, "You are nosy girl, can we eat her?"

The statement made me tensed and I stepped to block her sight from the group of slobber mouth. Swiftly took Riptide on my hand at the slightest sign of attack to one of us.

"Aww, the little Half Blood is so eager to protect the mortal."

"This little Half Blood is going to put you down if you don't run with your tails like the little puppy you are."

The Labrador-Man snarled, walked to the nearest parked car and pulled up the hood of the car and crumpled it with his bare hand, huh...I was half expecting bare paws. He then threw the crumpled hood back at us and I had to pulled the mortal girl aside while she stood in shock at what she was seeing.

"Do we look like a puppy to you?" he snarled.

"Oh my gosh, what are you?!" The girl exclaimed with a gasp.

"That's a good question, what exactly are you guys anyway?"

Despite being literally shoved off, Ivan managed to pop out again and whizzing past my ears like a mosquito, "They would be Cynocephalus. A Greek monsters that has a man's body and a dog's head. They mostly had a Jackal head, but they recently come in variation."

"Bloody hell, what is that?!"

I turned back to the girl who was looking at Ivan with a mix of shock and a bit of an awe expression, pointing at him with shaky fingers. So not only am I being surrounded with monsters alongside a mortal, but a clear-sighted mortal to boot.

Isn't this a deja vu moment.

Ivan locked eyes with her, silent stretched before looking back at me, "Did I just get you in trouble?"

"We've already went past that line. Wait, Ivan...any chance your 'support' could provide something like a distraction?"

Ivan hummed in thought, "I can throw in some legos?"

"Cruel but not appropriate this time."

"How about a dung bomb? Lord Hermes had insisted providing you a mini portable prank set for this sort of this occasion...well, sort off."

I looked back at the dog face and thought how they would have the same sharp nose and grinned, "That will do."

Ivan snapped back to my watch and the gears began turning and shifting before there was a click sound, and my watch shoot something out that made the three of their guards up. It became clear it had been only a brown marble size ball that fell to the ground and rolled slowly to their feet.

They looked at one another in silence before laughing aloud at my pathetic attempt.

Not a second too soon, the dung bomb explode and coated them in brown smoke with a familiar horrible smell I couldn't help but love at that moment. Having distracting them, I turned to grab the girl's hand and told her one thing, "Run!"

I didn't wait for her respond before I drag her alongside with me.

The Cynophe…the Cynolus...you know what, let's just call them Dog-Heads. The Dog-Heads got their bearing and continue their chase on me. I wasn't sure what the mortals must have seen from us and I have no time to change their perception on me. I prioritize in getting the girl away and searched for a place I could kept her away and decided to make a loud whistle and stopping a cab in front of us.

"Wait, what are you doing? Where are you taking me?"

I pushing her into the car and was halfway closing the door, "Sending you away, so you don't get caught up with the fight because I don't need a mortal screwing up my concentration with three monsters on my tail. Here's what you're going to do, this cab is going to get you home, and you're going to forget ever meeting a weird kid, being chased by a group of Dog-Heads and try to think this all your overactive imagination and live your life as normally as possible. By the way, what's your name?"

The teen girl looked at me in astonishment and might even think I was crazy, but even so she answered me, "Monica. Monica Wales."

"Nice to meet you Monica. Goodbye."

I closed the cab's door and let the car drove off, even when I continue my run away from the monsters.

I turned to find I was cornered once more by the three, "You're not getting away from us again?" Chihuahua-Man growled. He would have sounded a lot scarier if he didn't look so ridiculous with that small head of his. I examined where we are, which is in the middle of the roads.

So before they could say or do anything, I kicked the Bulldog-Man at the same a car was coming from behind him and he collided with a big _thud,_ propelling him away.

"Bill!" called out the Chihuahua-Man and I have to snort at his name. Really? Bill the Bulldog?

He ran to his friend but the Labrador-Man stayed and bared his teeth at me. I wasn't worrying much then when he lunge, seeing I have no problem dealing with one of them alone. I sidestepped him and with a flick of my wrist managed to cut the his left hand that was about to grab me.

Labrador-Man howled in pain, fall to his knee as he looked down at his handless arm. I used his new position as a leverage for me to lift Riptide and cut his head off. Disintegrating him to dust.

"Howey!" Cried Bill the Bulldog after gaining his bearing, "Grr, you will pay for that Half Blood!"

I looked back at them and made the universal gesture of " _Come and get me."_

The Chihuahua-Man, being the closest, took a swipe at me but I wasn't afraid of him. I came up close to him and made a grab to his mouth, shutting him up and pulled him down so I could throw him down the pavement. I twirled to dodge the sharp nails from Bill and stabbed him in the side. He went down easy.

Becoming the last and the only one left alive, I saw Chihuahua-Man plopped down his ear in fear, the familiar sound of a scared dog rumbled in his throat now that he doesn't have his buddies to watch his back. "Uhh...any chance we could settle this in a peaceful and reasonable manner?"

My answer was a quick stab to his chest and he went out into dust.

My shoulder slumped and I sighed at finally getting rid of them when I became aware of the crowded looks given my way. The loud horns and angry screaming coursed through the street and I was suddenly glad being in the 70s or people would have been recording me on youtube or something by now.

I saw glimpse of a couple of funny looking men I realized was the cops and it took the appearance of Ivan, who had been hiding beneath my collar shirt, to crawl next to my ear and said, "Boss, I think this is your cue to run."

"No, duh."

And ran I did.

They called out to me to stop but honestly, who in the right mind would in my situation? I was glad my demigod physique help manage to outrun them in seconds and I was overwhelmed in relief before suddenly reminded with my other crisis.

The train.

I could have just check my watch, but i was too much in shock as I ran back to King's Cross Station and went to the pillar that led to Platform nine and three quarters.

I looked up at the clock.

It was 11:45.

The train was long gone.

* * *

 **AN: Small notice. I'll be off for a week or two, hope you guys are patient in the mean time**


	34. Act II: Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Another Family Meeting**

 **Words: 3,820**

 **Recap:** So I just found out that from now on I'm going have a fairy sidekick, not sure how he'll be helpful. Turns out his helpful enough to detect any hidden monster, and one fight with them caused me aboard the Hogwarts Express Train. My luck just can't get any better.

* * *

I gawked at the clock that showed I was way past the train's boarding time. I knew I stayed way past it but I kept the hope that I could somehow caught up to it, but with this much time lag I guess that's wishful thinking now.

" _ **Di immortales,**_ what should I do now?"

"If you don't mind hearing me out Boss," said Ivan appearing next to me once more. I was on the verge of snapping at him if his next words didn't give me a pause, "I have a solution to your problem."

"You have?"

He didn't say anything immediately, "Yes."

"You hesitated."

"Anyway," Ivan continued and ignored me, "Let's go to a roof, hopefully we'll get there in time for this."

"In time for what?" I asked, feeling frustrated at his vagueness.

"Less asking, more moving Boss." Ivan made to fly ahead, more possibly to ignore my questioning and I was forced to follow him. He didn't feel the need to hide himself as the mist possibly made him as a fly or something. He certainly doesn't act different to one.

We climbed out a commercial building through the stairs of the fire escape. It was the first time for me seeing the outline horizon of 70s London, and as panic as I was, I couldn't help but take a second to marvel at the scenery. The London Eye was nowhere to be seen, but in its place was what I learned later on was the Great Wheel. On another side was the Big Ben that showed the time was 11:57. There weren't as many skyscraper yet, being in the past and all. Yet it was breathtaking all the same.

Another second ticked by and I looked back at Ivan, "So, how are we going to go about this?"

"You called out."

"Called out to who, you're not being really clear here Ivan."

"Oh right, sorry, forgot to explain. There's actually a Pegasi flying near our vicinity."

"Wait, really?! What are the odds of that?"

"Statistically the odds are-"

"Save it." I cut him off, "How do you know anyway?"

"My Monster Radar can track more than just monster actually. You should be very grateful for Lord Hermes to think things through."

"Hallelujah Hermes!" I whooped in glee and made out the loudest whistle I could made, not caring for whoever heard and looked up to find the silhouette of a tiny boy at the edge of the roof.

I waited for three seconds more or less, but it felt the longest three seconds of my life as I waited for my possibly my last chance of getting into Hogwarts...oh good gods I can't believe I'm trying this hard to get to school. Time is sure the biggest irony.

Then, I noticed the familiar outline of my favorite kind of my favorite animal. The grin I had grew up a notched when the pegasus grew closer, but I stilled when I found that there was something off about this horse. I just wasn't sure what it was until he was close enough for me to see his features.

First thing I noticed was the color. His coat was rich brown, mottled with red and gold around the muzzle. The wings that expanded twice the normal wings were the colors of gold, white, brown and rust. A combination of color I never imagined on a pegasus. It was only when he landed before me, making a loud neighed and stood in a majestic yet proud way I usually don't see on pegasus since they always bow and appease to me.

My suspicion was confirm when I looked at his honey eyes and said, "You call me Brother?"

Holy!

HOLY FREAKING ZEUS!

Did I just call not _a_ pegasi, but _the_ pegasi?

"You're...you're...why are you here anyway?" I asked my Half-Brother, Pegasus.

"What? Did you think just because I don't show up often that I couldn't stretch my wings and stroll the sky once in awhile. Though this is strange, I was sure Poseidon still had his treaty with his brothers against siring children."

"Yeah...long story short. I'm from the future and the gods doesn't know I exist and I like to keep it that way."

Pegasus had his jaw dropped and was looking like a horse-version in shock and instead of asking more what I meant, he said, "I'd like to ask but I suppose what the gods got themselves in trouble with this time is none of my business."

"Oh you are so lucky you could ignore the gods like that."

His mouth curved into something I suspect was a smirk, but then quickly turned solemn and his gaze hardened as he put himself straight and tall. "You call me in need of my assistance but while I admit, I'm feeling thrilled to find another of my brethren, but I'm not so generous to lower myself to who is less worthy to ride me," he said in a warning tone.

I tensed and had to reprimand myself for thinking things would've gone off easy. I didn't want to fight him though. Not only was he a cool dude and in a weird way was related to me, I didn't have the time wasted trying to rein him in.

However, an idea popped. A long shot but more that probable for it to work. "You want someone worthy? Fine. Then let me introduce myself. My name is Perseus Jackson. Son of Poseidon. Hero of Olympus. The Conqueror of the Labyrinth. The Holder of the Sky. Defeater of Kronos. The Chosen Seven. Survivor of Tartarus." I couldn't help the smirk seeing how at every title I named, he became more and more slack jawed. Hey, he already knew I'm from the future so what's the harm? "So...am I worthy enough for you?"

Pegasus closed his mouth finally and said in audible amazement in his voice, "I could sense that your words aren't false which make it all the more ridiculous how you could possibly be alive at this point."

I shrugged, "Me and you both."

He neighed once more before crouching his leg so his height wasn't towering over me, giving me access to his back. I smiled and looked back at Ivan, "Guess you have more uses than I thought."

Ivan waved his arm and made an exaggerated bow, "Always there to be at service for you," his dim glow bright before he flew back to my watch.

I dashed to Pegasus's side and for a brief moment, I hesitated riding him because...well...he's Pegasus. If Hercules is the Starbucks of the Greek World, Pegasus is the Greek's Mercedes. Every person dream of having but never could. So as much as I'm trying to look passive, you can't blame me for fangirling a bit. Do you even realize how jealous and let down I was when Pegasus came to help Reyna and didn't' even try to say hi to me? Instead I met his sucky twin Chrysaor but not the older cooler twin, what's up with that?

That brief moment passed as I focused back on a train I plan to chase and lifted myself on him.

"A son of Poseidon named Perseus riding me, of the irony."

"That's life for you," I smirked and Pegasus neighed in laughter.

We took off to the sky and I held on tight to his mane as he flew in blinding speed that could rival the Potty Mouth Airon. I could never see how Hazel managed to tame him, much less get along with him.

"Where to my Brother?"

"Follow the Hogwarts Train." With my words as cue, we zoomed the sky and hearing the sonic boom behind. I was glad he had known what I meant and didn't need to point out which way.

Before long, we blazed through the blazing sunlight, even when my eyes watered from the strong wind hitting against me and squinting from the blinding white sun above, I spotted the the train streaking along the train track like a smoking red snake.

London was soon far behind me, replaced by neat green fields that gave way in turn to wide, purplish moors, a great city alive with cars like multicolored ants, villages with tiny toy churches

Pegasus had to slow down so he could follow behind the train and he wasn't amused by the circumstances of holding himself back. We had gone for several uneventful hours and my ADHD would have been a torture if I hadn't had Pegasus to exchange banter, sometimes even showing me flying tricks and going past clouds that got me briefly wet and giving me good view of nature from a box office quality seat. That didn't stop me from wishing I had something to occupy me from boredom.

And as cliche as I sound, I had to say, be careful what you wish for because I certainly got mine.

The first sign something was wrong was the faraway screeched I almost mistaken for the wind. As time gradually ticked, the screeching became louder and high pitch and I groaned aloud at what would ensued.

"Great, more monsters." I took out Riptide and looked back, tensing when I spotted another first timer monster I've seen today. This time it was a plumed, two-legged bright emerald scaled serpentine creature with bright shade of purple wings that reached up around to fifteen feet in height.

It wasn't anything I've ever seen or heard before and was an awe looking monster in a frightening way that I had to wonder why I've never seen it like griffin or minotaur.

"Any idea what that is?" I asked Pegasus.

Pegasus looked disgruntled by its appearance "Occamy, a monster from the wizarding world. You usually find them in the Far East, one most have gone astray."

"You don't sound fond of them."

"Met another once. They stole my nuts. I like my nuts."

I wanted to ask why a meat eating flying snake would want a nut, but decided to put that aside, "Then how about we go hunt ourselves some Occam?"

The loud neighed he made sound agreeable, "Heck yeah, I've been waiting to put them down with my feet!" Pegasus spread his wings and made a U-turn. Ready to face a new monster ahead of us.

 **. . .**

Meanwhile on a certain cart, four Gryffindor boys were chatting as they caught up with each other between the summer they spent away from each other. Remus couldn't help appreciate the presence of his friends. He never thought, oh he hoped though, it was possible for them so tightknit after knowing for a year and he couldn't think of them any less than a family.

"...and then Regulus saw my old snake doll and cried for about an hour at it and all I did was laugh and took picture of him."

"Oh my god, you are a horrible brother," said James between choked laughter.

"I know!"

They laughed out more until Sirius doubled over and rest on Remus' lap. The werewolf was more amused at his friend's antic than the story itself but it was times like this where he shared a part of himself made him wanted and fet his faith with them grew over time.

Now if only he could tell them about his "other" side.

"I'm going to get changed to my robes now," James said, "Anyone want to come with?"

Peter jumped out of his chair in response, and Sirius followed up as well. Remus smiled and shook his head though, telling them that someone need to watch over their seats or it'll get taken by someone else.

So there he was, reading his book while passing the first five minutes in silence. He then caught a glimpse of shadow passing by at the corner of his eyes. Remus thought he had been seeing things until he saw the blurred shadow again and almost missed it.

He looked through the window, but only saw the mix color of bright blue and light orange color, the green plain of the land stretched out through the horizon and the long streak of white clouds. Thinking it was nothing once more, he was about to sit back down.

 _ **BLAM!**_

Until he was startled out of his wits when a brown winged horse and a child who looked awfully like Percy slammed the window. Making Remus yelped and fell to his butt.

It took only a second for them both to regain their balance and flew off once more. They flew up just before the Occamy came at them, resulting another crash of its face to the window and Remus screamed at the close up view of a giants bird headed beast with a serpent body.

The growl it made vibrated the window before it flew up to resume its chase. Remus, as shocked and afraid as he was, couldn't help but stood with shaking knee and came closer to the window. Just to be sure that he wasn't seeing things and gone bonkers.

He was rewarded with a scene of what one could simplify as a beast fight. The Occamy kept flying and twirling itself to try to snapped its mouth on the pegasus from behind, while the pegasus itself was flying out of the way with grace and speed that would make one's jaw drop.

Remus was more in awe at the rider though, who looked at eased at the crazy maneuver the beast made at one another, with one sword at hand. He swung the sword with eased but the sword only seemed to bounce at its scale. The Occamy flipped its tail at them and the rider blocked it with his sword but the force thrown them off. Remus couldn't help but pressed further to the window. As afraid and concern as he was, there was a twinge of excitement seeing a beast fight at first hand like this.

The pegasus quickly flew upright and dodged a quick lunge from the occamy. The flying serpent turned and followed them up as they reached beyond the white clouds above.

Remus stood agape at the serene scene he was watching, way in contrast to the intense battle he had just watched.

The door to his cart opened, and went in were James and and others, fully clothed in their hogwarts robes. Laughing at a joke Sirius seemed to tell. They stopped when they saw Remus looking stunned, "What's wrong Remus? You look like you've seen a beast."

Remus turned to them, mouths flapping like a wish, coherent words were swimming in his mind without a way to let out properly. Instead, he said, "I'm...going to go change now." They look weirdly at him as he dashed out of the cart.

 **. . .**

"Oh how I missed the rush of flying for your life!"

"I thought you disappeared because you're sick of this stuff?"

"I'm sick of the gods and the demigods who think they deserve to be above me. Can't say I never miss a good fight."

"Well...you've lived for centuries so I can't judge you for that."

We dodged another swipe of the thing's razor sharp beak, and I suspect it's not used for berries and nuts and for cutting a person's head instead. The fight was getting increasingly frustrating when I couldn't even scratch its skin.

An idea flashed in my head and I asked Pegasus to fly up.

He asked how high.

I said as high as he can go.

He quickly compiled and I look down to find the occamy followed us persistently. The soft clouds brushed my skin and I felt rejuvenated from the damp atmosphere and fasten the healings of my cuts. We jumped out of the clouds and the occamy was next to us.

"Can you fly by him?"

"Are you crazy? That'd be a suicide mission...I like it."

"So can you?" I questioned again.

Instead of answering, he zoomed toward the monster.

The occamy looked surprise if possible and glared at us as it also zoomed toward us. I tighten the grip of my sword handle. My eyes focused at the approaching monster. It snap its beak open once more, ready to tore my head. Pegasus swerved to the side, inches away from it. My sword sung and cut one of its wings. The occamy screeched high and loud before I watched it descend, uselessly flapping its one wing, down and down past the clouds.

We were both silent as we catched our breath and let the adrenaline inside us fade. I couldn't help but exchange a smile before we continued following behind the magic train.

There weren't anything else to preoccupy our time. Pegasus was getting restless and claimed he could take me to Hogwarts in a manner of seconds, but I said that would raise suspicion of why I came earlier than the others, making Pegasus neigh disgruntledly.

The sky began to darken, and Artemis began replacing her watch on the sky in place of Apollo. The wind began to blew colder and had to resist from shivering. Yet, then I spotted the familiar landmark and couldn't help but grin. "There!" I shouted as I pointed out the silhouetted on the dark horizon, high on the cliff over the lake, stood the many turrets and towers of Hogwarts castle.

Soaring over the dark greenhouses, then the vegetable patch, and then landed over the black lawns. I sighed in relief of finally touching the ground and reached Hogwarts without a single mishap.

Well, almost if you think fighting a giant flying serpent and a trio of dog-person weren't mishap.

"Thanks for the lift Pegasus. I know being a chauffeur isn't your thing, but I'm glad you did anyway."

"Thank nothing to it Percy Jackson, it beats doing nothing all day...However, I must caution you to be careful."

I raised an eyebrow at the out of the blue warning. He should know it isn't necessary since life as a demigod threw caution out of the window. "Why do you say that?"

"The Occamy, while not a very rare beast, is not much seen in the sky of Great Britain and is more prominent in the Far East."

"Are you suggesting that someone used an Occamy to attack me? Not the most surprising news, I tell you that."

"Or preventing you from going to this school. I can't say much of what I don't know but godspeed for you Percy Jackson...for being my half-brother, you're not so bad."

I smirked, "Thanks for the flattery, see you Brother."

Just as Pegasus flew away, I caught a glimpse of the line of first year being ushered to the front gate of the castle. I ran but not too fast that they caught me separated from the other first year. Once they were clearly in sight, I stood at the very back, my height before my growth-spurt didn't alarm anyone. Hagrid might have spotted me if the raised thick eyebrows were any sign, but he didn't say anything. So far, things were going so smoothly, I thought I would pass this whole ordeal without causing problem.

Then Professor McGonagall came with all her stern glory and immediately I looked down to cover my face before she could spot me. More or less, she told the first year to follow her and we did. They all followed like baby ducks to their mother and I was only about to backtrack away when without looking back, she said; "Not you Perseus, you will stay there until I escort the first year to the entrance hall."

I swear I jerked when my name was called like a warning and froze in place as the line of first year deserted me. Leaving me alone at the dank hallway. Seconds ticked by and McGonagall appeared once more, feeling anything but amused. "So, Percy Jackson. Would you like to explain to me how exactly you came lining up with the first years and not with your own?" Her tone suggested she would not accept any nonsense from my part of I don't want to spend the rest of my year with detention. For once I was struck out with words, because how could I explain without mentioning Chihuahua-Man and riding out a pegasus while battling monster through the sky?

Thankfully, I didn't need to as Hagrid appeared and saved me, "Uh, sorry Professor but that would be my fault. I was talking with Percy that he accidentally lost track the rest and I offered him a ride with the firs' year here."

I shot Hagrid a grateful look while McGonagall's long gaze was a skeptical one. She sighed and decided not to push, "Very well then, you should go and return to the Great Hall to sit among your House friends and next time Hagrid, I suggest you don't took a student time and inconveniencing them. So I hope I don't see any repeat from the both you."

""Understood Professor.""

Professor McGonagall turned back to the hall, and I whispered thanks to Hagrid before following her, passing hastily pass the first year before going inside the Great Hall and sat between Grace and Doc, who both looked surprise at my sudden appearance.

"What the heck Percy, where have you been? We thought you weren't going to school for the year," Grace asked worriedly

"Yeah, funny story. Just a bit of a mishap. Coming here. But enough about me, how have you guys been?"

My two friends didn't look at all impressed by my misdirection and would have called me out if not seconds later, the first year hadn't come out to cut their attention off.

The hat sang once more and the sorting began. I was about ready to dodge any question or lie my teeth off when they looked back at me, but cut themselves off when their eyes seemed to not look _at_ me but _pass_ me. Confused as I was, the answer dawned at me when a familiar pair of weight on my shoulder that was gripping at me a little too tight to be friendly.

"Hello, mind if we borrow our friend here?"

"We didn't see him for almost a day and we thought we do some catching up."

I gulped, and let myself be drag away by Severus and Lily who I was too afraid to look at their face because I was sure without a doubt that they were very _pissed._

What a great start for the school year.


	35. Act II: Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Believe It or Not, It was a Normal First Day**

 **Words: 4,213**

 **Recap:** Never had I been so desperate to go to school that I had to summon a Pegasus (Correction: _The_ Pegasus) and fought off a nasty flying serpent. Luckily I managed to slip in with no problem, which leave to the mercy one a pair of worried friends who left without knowing how I've been.

This should be good.

* * *

My back was harshly pushed against the stone walls. Sev and Lily pinning me on the side with blazing eyes that demanded me to spill my guts, I had to take a moment to realize they weren't being literal. So I explained to them how after I lured out a bunch of dog-heads called Cylo-whatever. That I was too caught up with them to be back in time for the train and was lucky enough to spot a stray pegasi to hitch a ride. Fighting another monster before finally touching down on school. I didn't tell them about how a mortal, or a muggle in this case, spotted me fighting what obviously couldn't be human. Don't need to raise more worries of having non-wizard wary of us running around. Afterall, wizards in general are all so paranoid with their secrecy.

"So you're saying-" Sev started said with his arm crossed "-that you just "happened" to come across a wild winged horse that you managed to talk him out to bring you to school? Got in a fight with an Occamy if your description is right when they're local in India before managing to win against a beast that could rival a dragon and arrive at Hogwarts in time, is that correct?"

"You don't believe me?" I asked.

"Oh, I do. Which makes me question my sanity more times when I'm with you."

"Regardless," Lily moved forward and pulled me into a tight hug, "I'm glad you're alright." Then she pulled away and slap my sidearm hard, "But try not to make us worry so much, understood?"

"Sorry Lily, no promises but I'll try," I winced as I rub my arm. Her work out must be coming along if her slap was any sign of her strength.

Lily had to be satisfied by my answer and we went back to the great hall later on. The banquet started then with the usual mouth watering foods being dished out by the four long tables.

I sat between Gwen and Doc, they didn't say anything for awhile but gave side glances at me. "So, any chances you're willing to talk to us?"

"Really it was nothing guys, I just missed the train and had to find an alternative way to get here. It was no sweat so stop with the third degree, I had enough with that from Lily and Sev."

"What's the third degree?"

"American expression." I shrugged him off, "Anyway, did I miss anything while I was away?"

"Oh just the new first years sorting, the new DADA professor, Professor Dumbledore's newest death threat. Other than that, not much." Gwen answered as she popped open her mouth for some fries.

I decided to ignore her last part and started digging in the foods I haven't touch. Scruffing them down and only just realized how hungry I was since I skipped lunch due to flying for hours. When the feast ended and the new prefects from different houses each called us to rise, and led to our respective dorms.

Doc and me headed past the door that led to the boys dormitories, we entered the familiar, circular room, with its five four-posters hung with yellow velvet and its high. Their trunks had been brought up for them and stood at the ends of their beds. Sophia was rattling the cage, demanded to be released and find food for herself I bet.

"Blimey Percy, you should try teaching your bird some manners." The familiar voice of my roommate said and I turned to found Cross, Edgar, and Jean. "Though I can't expect much coming from you. You barely have enough manner of your own," Cross laughed hard at his own joke and the rest were all silent at his poor sense of humor.

"Come now Cross," chastised Jean, "No need to say that. I seem to be reminded of you being peeved over how your owl always ignores you?"

Cross glared at him but Jean didn't look perturbed and kept his smile all the same. We each unpacked our trunks and went fast asleep. Well...they did. I waited for a bit more until I could only hear their soft breathing. I woke up and took out the few foods I sneaked in my robes and went to the common room. The hearth was still burning and light dimly the dark room. Making it easier for me to find my way toward it. Putting the side dishes to the fire as I whispered "For Hecate."

The food burns and I smelled the hint of roast chicken, toast, and gravy. It had become a habit I started in the middle of my first year since I felt out of place not offering anything for at least Hecate. I couldn't really offer anything to dad without alerting him that he had a son he never conceived yet. That will bring out a lot questions and problems.

Once that was done, I finally sneaked back room and fell to a deep sleep like the rest of my roommates.

The next morning. The four long house tables were laden with tureens of porridge, plates of kippers, mountains of toast, and dishes of eggs and bacon, beneath the enchanted ceiling (today, a sunny cloudless sky).

Professor Sprout was moving along the Hufflepuff table, handing out course schedules. I took mine and saw that I had double Herbology with the Ravenclaw first. Gwen, Doc, and me then left the castle together, crossed the vegetable patch, and made for the greenhouses, where the magical plants were kept.

As they neared the greenhouses they saw the rest of the class standing outside while murmuring of interest with one another, waiting for Professor Sprout.

Professor Sprout came took a large key from her belt and unlocked the door of greenhouse tree. I caught a whiff of damp earth and fertilizer mingling with the heavy perfume of some giant, umbrella-sized flowers dangling from the ceiling. Professor Sprout went standing behind a trestle bench in the center of the greenhouse. A line of plant were encased in glass. "We'll be reporting Venomous Tentacula today. Now, who can tell me the properties of them?"

More than half of the Ravenclaws shot their hands up immediately, and professor choose a familiar face.

"Venomous Tentacula. They are more notable for their seeds used in magical items for transfiguration and ointments served to heal burns and their leaves used in potion that extend from the Stretch potion to the Voice changing potion." said May. She looked proud at answering them before anyone else and has that I'm-better-and-smarter-than-you-look.

"Correct. Five points for Ravenclaw. Now, all of you will learn how to take the seeds from a fully grown Tentacula. However, be warm it is a dangerous attempt, can anybody tell me why?"

I looked at Doc who looked hesitant at shooting his hands up and I have full confident he knew the answer with his photographic memories. So I grabbed his wrist and pulled his hands up. Ignoring his protest squawk at me handling him.

"Yes, Mr. Dearborn. What is it?"

"Eh...Uhm...they are mobile vines that try to grab living prey. Venomous Tentacula also expels venom from its shoots, and its spikes are deadly. Its bite is highly venomous and can prove fatal."

"Excellent Dearborn, five points for Hufflepuff."

"Wait...and we're supposed to handle these things?!" Cried one of the students, most likely muggleborn from how surprised he sounded.

"Which is why it is important that you work in pairs and have one of you to hold your wand on hand in case you need to use the Severing Charm. Make sure you wear your gloves and neck brace so it wouldn't latch on your neck and strangled you." She said cheerfully in contrast to her deathly warning while point out the white neck brace that was lined up along the table.

The students nervously put on their neck brace before Professor Sprout continued her instruction, "Now when you pull up the glass dome, then as quickly and precise as you can, wrapped and pulled the branches up with one hand. Then began picking the small seeds on the corner between the bark and branches."

"Ready...Begin!"

They pull up the glass and the plants began its attack on us. Some kids began to duck and screaming in fright, some wrestled back with the plants, others somehow got them writhing on the floor laughing while a few Tentacula got to sneak under their clothes and tickle them.

It was a chore trying to take hold at each of the branches that tries to overwhelm you. I had to either dodge or catch the slippery plants. Sometimes it would caught both my hands and Doc had to cut it, but not until after he fumbled a few spells. The screams of the kids were deafening and I could almost make out Professor Sprout trying to calm them down, even going so far as sighing and mouthing the word "Every single year."

By the end of the class, l was sweaty, aching, and covered in earth like the rest of the class. Everyone traipsed back to the castle for a quick wash and then the Hufflepuffs hurried off to Transfiguration. Again, this year we had it with Gryffindor. The glare Mcgonagall sent me told me that she was determined to keep an eye on me. Figured, she wasn't too keen in believing mine and Hagrid's story. As much as I wished I wouldn't make any more problems, I knew it was nothing more but wishful thinking.

"Today we're going to learn how to transfigure fluids. You all should have a cup of water on each of your table and I want each and every one of you to turn it into a living being. Observe." She went to her desk where she has her own transparent glass that was filled with water. Pulling her wand and pointing at it. Twirl the wand around while saying, " _Mutatio liquidum."_

The water jolted before shifting around the glass. I felt the water itself changing and a strange tug churned my stomach that makes me uncomfortable. I knew then it wasn't going to be one of my best spell used when turning something as free will as water into something else entirely. In this case, she changed it to gleaming milk colored pearl filled glass.

"Now, who here likes to volunteer for a small demonstration?"

A tap from behind made me turned to face James and there was the familiar quirk smile he always had when he was planning something. "Hey, I bet you 20 knuts thay you volunteer only to messed up again by the end of it."

Sirius snorted, "That's a sucker bet and you know it James."

I glared at those two with my best Death Glare, lookin unamused, "Why would you think I even want to make a bet with you?" and they both knew better I was never good with transfiguration and its sciency spell.

"Scared you'll lose Prissy? Figures. I guess we have some in common, we both agree you're as lousy as we think you are."

I knew it was just a petty bet, but I huffed, glared and straighten my arm out in the end. I was never one to back down from a challenge, and I didn't want to give any reason for the prick, James, to be right about anything on me. However, I barely raise my hand halfway up before the whole class coursed together with the single word, "NO!"

It made me miffed, and James and his gang had to muffle their hysteric laughter. I guess the whole first year taught them not to encourage me to do magic. Professor McGonagall put on a straight face though and made a long hard look at me in silent before (begrudgingly?) letting me

Get on with the spell. I didn't miss how most of them duck or shield themselves with whatever they have on hand.

I took a deep breath. Pointing my wand at the cup of water I had and imagined the water following my will and becoming something else entirely while chanting the spell. The water began to bubble out, jumping up and down, and swirling around. I kept my focused on the image like I was taught and popping sounds began emerging, changing the water slowly into pink pearls. There was still a few water left in the cup but most was filled by the pearls.

After a few beat seconds with nothing happening and they all began peeking at my work, their jaw dropped at my success and I couldn't help the smug grin on my face. Lily, who sat in front of me, turned and gave me a thumbs up.

"Well, it would seem Mr. Jackson learned well from last year to control his magic. Well done." There was a hint of proud tone in her voice and I was about to say my thanks.

 _ **Pop.**_

Then I heard the popping noise I almost misheard and would have ignored it if I hadn't spotted the mass pearls slightly shifted. I look pointedly at it before another pop sound was heard and I saw the pearls had jumped a bit and- is it just me or was there slightly more pearls than before. The third pop was then heard by McGonagall herself and her spectacles eye pointedly look at my work before widening in realization and saying, "Oh dear."

Like a switch, those words caused cascades of popping noises, followed by the excess of flowing pearls off the cup. I panicked, and tried to cover it with my hand but that didn't help much. Gwen and Lily tried to help round up the pearls while some who tried to get close ended up like Doc and slipped from the pearl covered floor.

You would it was just that, but the next scene made this ruckus looked tame.

One by one, cups of water began to sprout more pearls like a fountain and everyone cried in panic alongside with me as we tried to put out the waves of pearl covering the class.

The only one who stayed her cool was Professor McGonagall. Looking left and right at the scene, sighing heavily while she readied her wand, "I spoke too soon."

…

"What do we have next?" Gwen asked as we reached the multi moving maze of staircases.

I pulled out my schedule and read through it, "Defense Against the Dark Arts," I answered, "Which remind me, I never got to know who the new professor this year. What was he like at the feast?"

Doc and Gwen looked at one another, uneased was evident at their face, like they weren't sure how to answer me. Making me feel unsettled by their act.

"His name is Professor Jeff Heckler, and he is...Doc a little help?"

"Uhh...unique," Doc muttured.

"Unique?" I repeated.

"En...thusiastic," Gwen added unsurely. "Yeah, and he's also-

"Ugly," Doc finally blurted out.

"Very ugly," Gwen agreed.

"Absolutely ugly."

"Definitely has a horrifying fa-"

"Okay, okay. I get it. He's not good looking. Why the hostility?" I asked them, "Is he that bad?"

"We're not saying that because we don't like him or anything."

"Just that...he's really, really ugly," Gwen instead even though her face showed she was uncomfortable in admitting it.

"To the point that just looking at him makes us nauseated."

"Oh come on guys, how bad can he be?"

The answer came when we set foot for our class and I caught glimpse of Professor Heckler for the first time and couldn't blame them for their reaction because he is, in a word, ugly. And I'm not saying this to insult him. I'm saying this as a fact. The guy had a giant wart covering his left cheek, his right cheek had freckles and zits, he has thinning gray hair, brown thick lips, round eyes with one of his pupil looking sideways, his lower jaw was sharp and looked like it was pulled forward, but most horrifyingly was his teeth which were giants. Okay, maybe not giants but still abnormally larger than normal teeth. It was yellow and disorganized. Never have I felt dread in seeing someone smiling at me.

"Good affternoon classh. Iff you had pay attention during the feasst then you would have already known me assh Professhor Jeff Heckler."

I was convinced that everyone in class wasn't paying much attention to what he said. I know, it's rude to watch other people's faces and ignore what they said, but frankly it feels like watching a train wreck. It's so horrifying that you can't look away and that was the case of the face of Professor Jeff Heckler. I didn't think it was possible for someone to be that humanely ugly.

Still, I put aside my thoughts. It's bad to be biased because of someone else's look. Who knows? Maybe the professor isn't half-bad.

"In your sshecond year, you will tackle the many dark creatures looming in the wizarding world. From imps to trolls, banshee, and vampire. I'm sure you would recognize mossh of the material would be revisshion of your firssh year, but know that there'll be more in depth material on certain topics." Professor Heckler said in hisses while fiddling with his charm bracelet. Why a grown old man would wear some things as silly as a charm bracelet? I don't know. But that would be the pot calling the kettle black when I'm wearing a bead necklace myself.

"Firssssht, I would like to expresssh how happy I am to be teaching you children in this magnificent school, created by our great Founders! Godric Gryffindor, Ssshaalazar Sssslytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw. Oh how their epic crusade had led to this magnificent school as their legacy that sshtood for about a thousand years. It had been their life's work. The lassh of their made effort together. A cultimatimation of talent, minds, persshonality, and their own ssshecrets melded together. Many, many ssshecrets. Even now sshtill hidden, waiting to be uncovered. Oh what a wonderful school Hogwarts is. You all should praisssshe for it's existence!"

Scratch what I said about him not being half-bad. This guy is a whole different nutjob!

"Dear me, I apologize. It's my firsssh day and already I'm so worked up."

The class ended early for that day with skimmed topics of what we'd be learning, nothing much happened since we didn't learn any spell for the first day.

"Do you think he might be related to a hag?" Gwen commented.

Doc shrugged, "I don't know, but I wouldn't be surprise if he is."

"And what's with him spending more than half the lecture teaching us History instead? You would think he has a crush on the school."

"If Binns wasn't so persistent with his post, he might have gotten that job instead."

We reached to the Great Hall and immediately I was greeted by a bundle of red hair tackling me and almost knock me down. "Lily what's wrong?"

"It's Sev, Severus, he's not here. I ask around through the Slytherin Table and no one seemed to find him."

My eyes wide and the both of us together went out in search for him, abandoning my two friends. I couldn't blame how worried she was for him after what happened last year. I just hope we're just paranoid since it's only been the first day.

Not knowing where to start, we've been asking around paintings and ghost if they spotted a greasy haired second year kid and randomly opened up rooms.

"Where the bloody hell is he? It's not like him to disappear like that."

"Do you think he might have gone to the Great Hall by now Lily? For all we know, he might only got stalled or something."

"You're maybe right, but that doesn't make it any less worrisome."

I was about to reassure her more when the sound of crying got our attention. We looked around in question before spotting the crying girl.

Or more accurately, the crying ghost girl.

We looked at each other, silently questioning one another's thought if we should approach her and decided our conscience wouldn't let us walk away from a distraught girl. Hesitatingly, we walked up closer enough that we got a good look at her pearl white features. She wore a big round glasses, long pig tails flowing down her shoulder, she was wearing a Hogwarts robe and she looked like she was on her fifth or fourth year when she died.

She noticed us approaching and whipped her heads toward us with scathing yet teary eyed look, "What do you want? Come to make fun of little ol' Myrtle are you. Now that throwing her away from her own bathroom wasn't enough."

Her outburst surprised us and it was Lily who took a step forward first so she could face her, "We're not here to do that, may we ask why are you crying all alone here?"

Myrtle sniffled a bit, "Oh-It's horrible. I've been just doing my own business, hanging around my haunt when those those kids came and locked that poor kid in my bathroom. I understood his plight and wanted to lend him an ear but he told me to shove off and booted out from my own toilet. What a rude kid. Though it should be expected, no one wants Moaning Myrtle around." Then Myrtle began crying once more, making true of her nickname.

Suspicion grew who that kid from her story might be and Lily must have thought the same thing because she then asked, "Can you tell us where your haunt is Myrtle? Maybe we could help the kid and you could have your bathroom back."

Myrtle sniffled again, "I supposed. Come."

We followed her until we reach the familiar abandon girls bathroom Lily had used last year to release Jack o'Lantern from his seal and help rescue the school together from Will o'Wisp.

We expected that maybe to find Sev being locked in one of the stalls, and we both were ready to rescue him. But we didn't expect to find Sev already rescued by another pair of Slytherin boys. We said our thanks to Myrtle before walking over to them.

"Thanks, I didn't know what to do being locked up like that for who knows how long if it weren't for you two." We heard Sev said to the two boys. They were a pair of big gangly boys, making Sev looking small standing in the middle between them.

"Sev!" both Lily and me called.

He turned and grin at us with a wave, "You found me!"

"A second a bit late though," I said then glanced at his savior, "Who are they?"

"Oh, yeah. Percy, this is my classmates Johan Avery and Craig Mulciber. Guys, these are my friends, Percy Jackson and Lily Evans."

Lily grinned and waved with a bright smile, "Hello it's nice to meet you, thanks so much for helping Sev."

Instead of sharing her sentiment, the two ignored Lily and addressed Sev as if she wasn't even there, "It's too bad you miss lunch Severus, we have some spare snacks to share hope that would be enough," said the fat short kid who was Mulciber.

"See you on the next class?" Asked Avery, "Then we coud discussed which idiots would mess with a Slytherin."

He said all that with a smirk, but it looked twisted and a hint of childlike cruelness that made me uncomfortable. I turn to Sev and saw he doesn't seem to feel the same when he looked genuinely happy and excited, the same expression he used when we discussed pranking James and Sirius last year, and gave them a thumbs up, "Yeah, see ya then."

"Later Snape, Jackson." With that sentiment they were gone. Leaving an awkward looking Lily who felt purposely left out and wasn't missed by me which put them in the list of "Instant Dislike" but Sev didn't seem to notice that and just waved them off like old friends.

"I don't like them," I said bluntly.

Severus looked scandalous at me, "Why? They just helped getting me out from the girls bathroom, otherwise who knows how long I stayed there."

"Speaking of which," Lily cut in, "Why were you trapped inside there? You even shooed poor Myrtle when she could have called for help."

"You mean that annoying ghost girl? She doesn't look reliable enough for that, always moaning all day long." Lily scowled and crossed her arm in disapproval at his attitude but Sev missed it completely, "And if you're wondering who was immature enough to put me there then you don't have to search hard from your own house Lily."

"James?"

"Who else?"

I sighed, should have known they were back with their old trick, and it's only been the first day. "They just can't stay away from us, can't they?"

"Percy I know that face," Lily pointed disapprovingly.

"What face?" I asked with my utmost innocent look.

"Your Don't-Mess-With-Me-or-You'll-Pay-Face."

"You're just making that up, I don't have that face."

"Actually you do," Sev defended her. "your mouth would smirk but your eyes would be glaring like you're promising a cold dish of revenge cooking up in that head of yours."

"I certainly don't do that...do I?"

Sev and Lily exchanged look before bursting out laughing.


	36. Act II: Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: A Night with a Prick**

 **Words: 4,450**

 **Recap:** Few days passed and things were as weird as it is normal. I took the time to appreciate the short time of no trouble until it comes knocking on the door.

* * *

"Ow! Geez Sophia, I know you're still mad from me feeding you past due the other day, but no need for violence."

In response, Sophia peck my hand again before deciding to ignore her favorite food brand and fly off to hunt instead and I watched her flying through the pink-purple-and-orange sky. Rolling my eyes at her antics. Owl or not, all females are so temperamental. Seeing there's no need for me at the owlery, I walked back to my room and while other were still soundly asleep, I was restless. The nightmares didn't help my case much either so I thought a little walk by the lake would help clear my thoughts.

Then in the middle of me changing, when the door burst open by none other by Marlene McKinnon. A senior I recognized as the new Captain of the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team. Just to be clear, I deny any claim that I screamed like a girl at that moment.

"Oh good Jackson, you're awake." she said airily, like she hadn't just seen me half naked. "You should hurry up and meet me at the Quidditch Pitch. It's time for practice."

"It's the crack of dawn!"

"Which mean no one has booked the Quidditch Pitch yet."

"Fine, but a little privacy would be nice!"

"Oh don't be so reserved. I have three little brothers back home, there's nothing I haven't already seen."

The follow up resulted in snickers from my roommate, if possible, made my face redder.

"Anything else you want to say Captain?"

She looked up and down at me, with appraising look that made me want to cover my whole body with my robe before she smirked, "Nice Scooby-doo boxer by the way." Then she turned and walked out. The rest of us could only watch agape, as if a storm had just passed. Which would be accurate, but I digress.

"Blimey, someone should put up a ward on our dorm." Cross let out. "Why should only the girls dorm have it? This is sexist!"

Fifteen minutes later, after putting on my yellow Quidditch Robe and holding my broom, Pegasus, on my shoulder, I walked down the spiralling staircase. I found my other teammates already waiting in the changing room. I wasn't surprised to find the others weren't quite as awake as a cherry and enthusiast Mckinnon. Gideon Prewett was hiding his red and barely closed eyes with his open book, Chris River was pressed against the wall to keep himself from falling over, a fellow chaser of mine, Mason Malone, was yawning aloud, but most notably would be Jeremiah, who looked no less like that angry cat on the internet. And then there was our newest Seeker, a third year named Howey Scott.

"Everyone's here? Good. Now I know all of you are tired this early in the morning but now that I am unanimously been chosen as captain. There's going to be changes around here. No more would we be the Duffer Team, where the expectations are low. Last year we made a great impression with Jackson's help, but we can't always rely on him so we're going to up our training a notch or five, and devise different strategy. With a little help from the brain of our team, Gideon?"

"Huh? Oh...yeah." Gideon got up and pulled out a large diagram of the Quidditch field, on which were drawn many lines, arrows, and crosses in different colored inks. He took out his wand, tapped the board, and the arrows began to wiggle over the diagram like caterpillars. He began explaining the training program for the future strategies we would use. You might expect I'd be one of the guys who half-listened and pretending to agree by nodding. Instead, I found myself impressed by the line of strategies planned out. It wasn't that far with the strategies I often found before a good game of Capture the Flag. I surprised everyone, including myself that I piped out in the middle of his explanation and made a few suggestions. I tried not to be offended at how surprised my team was at them. Besides, even I admit was never one to plan ahead. I'm more of a react-on-the-fly kind of guy.

It ended up with me, Gideon, and the Captain discussing animatedly that even the rest woken up from their hazed mind. That just how much of a shocker I am. The only one who looked unimpressed was Jeremiah, not that I expect it from anyone else.

We had been in the locker room so long that the sun was up completely when we finally went out to field remnants of mist hung over the grass in the stadium. I was surprised to find Lily and Sev here since I hadn't had time to tell anyone. And it seemed only one of them was eager to be here if you looked at one of the pair that had tired droopy eyes compared to a twinkling eager pair. I let you guess whose is whom.

"How are you guys here?"

Sev threw a pointed look at Lily. "Asked her, I'm only being drag here."

Lily smiled. "I met up with Gwen at the Great Hall and she happened to know about your early training today, so I thought we should be here as support like we always do."

"Not this bloody early in the morning," grumbled Sev.

"Hush, Severus. Anyway, we better not hold you back too long. Your teammates are waiting." Lily tilted her head to my team and I waved a short goodbye before going off our first early day of practice.

Well...that was the plan.

At first nothing seemed to be off. Jeremiah was as snotty as ever. McKinnon prove to be a much sterner and more capable captain than Ted (no offense to him), our pair of beaters were better than better, and Howey was adjusting well with our team by the minute.

Then we had to cut time when I caught a bubble floating past me. I wouldn't have paid it any mind but then the bubbles were multiplying by the minute that even the rest of the team paused to examined what was happening. It looked harmless and in a way, the sight was nice. But the onslaught was becoming more annoying than pretty by the amount of it.

"Where did all these bubbles coming from?" the Newbie asked.

As if triggered by his voice, the bubbles began to pop. But instead of the expected small cold wet burst, there was a loud pop that sounded like a crackling firework that even emitted heat and fire like one. Surprising us. Gideon hissed when burst next to his cheek and we got into a frenzied flight to get away which resulted to pop up more of these bubbles.

Mason swerved aside and accidentally tackled Chris, Gideon almost fell off his broom, and the Newbie had his broom caught on fire and was flying around in panic. I had to call out his name many times for hn to stop but he barely listen.

I heard Lily calling out to me to stop him and I moved aside to pulled him by the elbow, stopping him on track. Lily used this chance to pull out her wand and extinguished the flame. You would think the mess was over, but then a bunch of pigeons appeared and started pecking us. We all hadn't expect that and decided to land from our broom and began taking shelter from the insane birds that followed us.

"Bloody hell, what was that about?!" Jeremiah cried.

"No clue." Mckinnon answered, "Is everyone's alright, anyone got hurt?"

I glanced around, assessing how much of the damage, "Other than a small burns, sprained ankle, and bird poo, I think we managed."

"Says you, They burned Arthur!"

I looked quizzically at the New Kid, "Arthur?"

"My broom. I had him since forever and they burned his perfectly good tail." Howey wept real tears, cradling his broom in his arms.

Mckinnon glanced at her team, realizing they were in no mood for practice at this and decided to cut the team practice short. I stayed for a while longer though. Sev and Lily came up to me to see if I was okay and brushed their worry away.

"What was that about anyway?" Lily asked. Worry colored her voice.

"Someone obviously think it's a good way to sabotage your practice," Sev made his comment

"And that someone obviously had to do it from somewhere." I examined the tall towering audience booth surrounding the field. I rode on my broom, examining each booth on top of my broom. I didn't have much expectation and thought it would turned out fruitless, but that idea was immediately thrown away when I find a strange yet familiar device. It looked like a thin smoke pipe from the 1800s, but more flat and had holes on the handle like a recorder would have. Whether it was this magic device that made it pop exploding bubbles, I didn't know. But the fact that it's here meant that someone who owned must have been here. And the last time I saw something similar, I remembered few days ago someone had bragged about it on the breakfast table.

I went back to my friends and showed them my discovery. Their eyebrows raised at the item before they raised to watch me looking at it with simmering anger. "I think we need a word with a certain Gryffindor Git."

 **. . .**

When we found James and his gang, he was laughing aloud with few other Gryffindor friends I didn't recognize at the courtyard, laughing at what I presume was a joke. Sev and Lily were a short step behind me. I pushed few of the crowd away, and finally faced him. I didn't say anything at first, just threw him his fancy magic tool, "You drop this."

His eyes briefly widen but quickly he kept his smug facade, "Thanks, I heard you have practice by the way, how was it?"

"Oh like you don't know," Sev butted in, "We know it was you who sabotaged their practice."

"Hey!" yelled one of the unfamiliar Gryffindor group, "You want to say that again? Because don't think we'll let you snake off accusing one of our own."

"I'll say it again when it's true! And I'm pretty sure you had Black helping you."

The fat loud Gryffindor narrowed his eyes and then glanced at Lily, "You should have better sense in picking your friends Evans. Especially from a Slytherin."

"That's none of your business Collan," she growled out his name. "And what we have to say had nothing to do with you so buzz off."

"Oh?" James finally piped up, "And what makes you think I had anything to do with this morning Evans?"

"Cut the crap Potter!" If I didn't know any better, I'd say Sev was growling at him, "Percy found that Crackling Bubble Pipe of yours in the bench seat this morning. Try explaining that!"

"So? I must have dropped it when I was training with my team as Gryffindor's new chaser."

The three of us were identically gobsmacked at his revelation, "A new chaser? You?"

James grinned smugly at that point, "Yup, impressed Evans?"

Lily scoffed. "Hardly."

"Besides, compared to Percy you're just a cheap knock off anyway," Sev tried to undermine him and if James' scowl said anything, it works,."Think you could grab _someone's_ attention now that you've join your stupid ball game."

"Sev, you do know I play that 'stupid ball game' as you so called it."

"Case in point."

Leave it to Sev to insult both his enemy and friend at the same time without remorse.

"You don't even have proof so you can think all you like Snivellus. Not surprising you would stoop this low, trying to make yourself more impressive than you are in front of Evans."

Sev's cheek were flaming red and looked like he was about to burst. Other might say he was angry from the deep scowl that rivals those angry cat memes, but Lily and me knew better that he was trying not to show how embarrassed he was.

James doesn't seem to care which one he was feeling and was just smug he could get a reaction from him, "What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

"Sounds like you hit the bullseye James," Sirius chimed in, looking like he enjoyed the confrontation between us.

"I know. Ridiculous ain't. He thinks she would even look at you with something other than pity."

Severus gritted his teeth, "Shut up."

"Lily is just too nice too not indulge you in your little fantasies Snivellus. Like she'll ever see as anything more than a poor Slytherin kid who had a drunk useless old muggle dad."

"Who told you that?!" He yelled.

"Leave me and Sev out of this," Lily practically roared at them, "You have no right to say all that."

"Just stating the truth Evans," James shrugged, acting he wasn't sure what he said wrong and the grip of my tight fist wasn't enough to hold myself back. "After all, who would ever want a freak like you?"

Oh, that's it.

Letting my instinct know that I was up against a mortal kid, I pulled back my arm and punched him right at the jaw. I didn't feel a bit of remorse even when he fall to the ground, and his mouth teeth was slightly colored the color that matched his gum.

"Percy!" Lily cried, jaw dropped, scandalous by my behaviour.

Sirius began pulling out his wand and aimed it at him, but Severus noticed and was quicker at drawing out his wand and disarming him.

My momentary lapse of focus at that was enough for James to take advantage of and tackle me to the ground. Maybe because I had provoked him physically, he didn't stop to attack me with magic instead.

I tried pulling him away but he was a stubborn little bugger. I tried flipping him and put him against the floor while had me pressed on his chest, but he only used that momentum to twirl around again so I would stay on the floor but I used that same trick on him. He decided to kick me off and tried to get up before me, yet I didn't let him when I knocked his feet and made him tumbled down. I got before him, but James now latched on my back and hold my head and neck between his hand. I tried hard to shaked him away but the familiar yell made us both freeze in place.

"What is going on here?!"

Everyone except the two boys who are still wrapped up with each other snapped their back straight at the angry voice of Professor McGonagall. Her expression mimicked her voice when she saw the still fighting pair of boys that hadn't register her presence, and were hurling insults to one another.

"Jackson! Potter! What's the meaning of this?"

We finally stopped struggling, looking wide eyes as all of us finally discovered yourself under the scorn eyes of one of the most stern professor in Hogwarts in clear disapproval. Her cheeks reddened in fume, and she was close looking like she wanted to shoot laser from her eyes. After snapping out of our shock, James and me pulled apart from each other. Shrugging ourselves from the dirt and stood straight in front of her. My mouth flapped uselessly to utter some kind of excuse but none came, and James wasn't saying anything either which just prompt McGonagall to start lecturing us. Only this time, I can't say I don't deserve it.

"Never," she said hotly, "in my entire career in Hogwarts have I ever encountered such barbaric behaviour. You both should be ashamed of yourselves. Now both of you come with me to my office and I expect to hear no grumbling from any of you as I'll see to it to personally serve your detention."

With that, she turned and her steps were loud against the stone floor as we followed behind her. The terse silence was suffocating our words and the guilty conscience weight our body and our steps while dragging ourselves to keep up with McGonagall's hasty steps when she's usually the cool stern and calm person most of the time.

We arrived at her voice and it took a silence glare from her for us to sit without having her said. I was never one too fond with Professor McGonagall. One of the reason was that despite the age and experience I had, confronting her made me feel like I was that 12 year old kid who people expect to be a problem kid and a disappointed, including myself. Now though, it felt like worse because how childish i had acted. The pranks last year was one thing, but getting physical to a 12 year old?! I mean-I'm his age physically, but mentally I'm 6 years his senior for Zeus's sake! I'm honestly surprised by my own action at the moment and there was no excuse for it.

"Now," McGonagall began, her tone stone cold to hide her churning fury and it managed to make us flinched, "Usually I would ask what the problem was from both of your perspective and decide then the appropriate solution as well as befitting punishment from your action, but for once it doesn't matter why it happened because there's no excuse for you two to quarrel like a pair of wild nonsensical chattering turkey."

James and me raised an eyebrow at her choice of words but wisely made no comment or let a sign of snickering came out.

"So for your punishment, I will deduct 50 points from each of you, and have you work for Mr. Pringle for one whole week. I expect no excuses in that time or I will hear about it. Understood?"

""Yes Ma'am.""

She sniffed, "You are dismissed, and don't forget to check on Madam Pomfrey for your injuries."

It took everything for the two of us not to bolt right away, but we managed to keep a straight face as we walked out of her office. It was only after being distance away did James locked eyes with accusing glare, "Nice work Jackson, you just got us a week worth detention, we're lucky we didn't get a month worth, or worse get suspended from quidditch."

"Oh, and you think you're so innocent do you?"

"You were the one who started tackling me like a madman, Prissy!"

"As if you didn't deserve it James. What you said about Sev was uncalled for and frankly, none of your business."

"It's not like I told any lies unlike certain someone," he made sure to make a pointed look at me.

"What are you-Oh come on! You're still hung up about that griffin and sword thing from last year?!"

"It sickens me watching you act like you're all innocent and normal when you're not. That no one sees to what you really are."

There was no need to deny that I wasn't normal to him, so I asked, "Are you that disgusted that I'm different?"

"...no," he said after a few moment of silence. His word made me pause to looked at him in question, "It's not about that you're different...it's just...you just...you know what? Forget it. Just know that I'm watching Jackson so you better watch your back."

 _Aaaand he's back,_ "I saved your life and this is the thanks I got? Remind me not to put my butt on the line for you next time."

He sniffed. "Oh and I'm supposed to be eternally grateful and bow down to you, don't I?"

"What? That's not what I-Ugh, _**gios enós skýlou!**_ You know what? Never mind, you are insufferable. Go to Madam Pomfrey yourself, don't expect me to be anywhere around you."

"The feelings mutual!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

At the next intersection, we went our separate ways without looking back.

Then the same night we had to tolerate each other's presence. We spend almost a whole minute standing silently while glaring at one another without so much as blinking. The sound of a wood staff hit the floor started us and we turned to find the poised Mr. Pringle, mop on hand, and expecting us to follow him. He led us to the Astronomy Tower and gave each of us a mop.

"What? What do you want us to do?" James asked.

"Idiot. He wants us to mop the whole floor of the tower."

James' eyebrows shot up, "You're joking?! This is the tallest tower for a reason. It'd take us all night!"

Mr. Pringle quirked an eyebrow, as if he didn't notice what the problem was. James groaned more loudly and I began to mop straight away, not wanting to waste a second more with the spoiled brat.

Mr. Pringle watched us keenly as we work before he went elsewhere, leaving us to ourselves. James kept flicking his eyes at where Pringle was last seen before confirming he wasn't anywhere close. Then letting the mop fall and him alongside the rest his back to the wall. I stopped mopping in place of glaring at him, but James didn't so much as flinched, "Well, what are you doing?" he said, his chin up and voice smug, "Go do your job Jackson, we haven't got all day."

It took an effort for me not to twitch my lips into a smile, oddly fond memories of working on punishment on camps with less willing kids taught me how to handle this type of situation, "Are you seriously putting all the work on me? You know how bad of an idea that is right?"

"You think you could make me work for you?"

It was hard not to roll my eyes or blew out an irritated huff, "I'm not trying to say that. Do you honestly think that Pringle would leave us alone here and doesn't make sure we do our work?"

That got his attention. A flash of fear I caught in his eyes before he forced out a laugh, "Yeah right, nice try Jackson."

That only made me deadpanned at him, "James, we're in a wizardry school here. I don't know how you did things in your home, but do you actually think the school wouldn't have something as simple as keeping watch the student? But...if you believe you could get away with it, by all means stay there as long as you want. I'll tell you this beforehand though whatever punishment cooked up worse than this? Good luck with that."

I turned my back and kept mopping at the steps, just so I could hide the smirk I couldn't suppressed. Sure I made up all of it, but it's not weird for a magic school to have some kind of surveillance, I just painted the idea on his head on the uses of it. It wasn't even my third step, mopping that I heard a second set of mop being used and really need to try not to laugh at how swell it is to mess with his head.

 **. . .**

Somewhere in school, Severus had shiver crawled down his spine and whispered, "Percy is being a downright Slytherin again."

 **. . .**

With the two of us working silently together, all with the goal to get away from the other in our mind. It was almost eleven at night that we were on our way down stairs, exhausted and sleepy...well, on James case, I was mostly sleepy.

But that was washed away when a sound that hit my ear made me alert. Pulling James back before he could stepped ahead of me. He was too tired to put up any fight, but he did shot me a brief annoyed look.

Another sound, this time much clearer and it sounded like the something of weight being shifted to the side before hitting a wall.

"What was that?"

Not knowing the answer, I was silent. Thinking who could be out this late at night. It could have been nothing. I could have just ignored it and walked back to my dorm. But curiosity and gut instinct told me to be on guard whatever or whoever's there and checked it out. Stopping short when I spotted the shadowed figure. Standing absentmindedly while facing the wall.

What I didn't expect was James to think of the same thing and followed me, though I should have expect it. "What are you doing?"

"You're not the boss of me Jacks- look, he's on the move!"

He followed the retreating shadow and I didn't have a choice but to followed suit. Sneaking about with light footsteps down the stairs and out of the tower and back to school, making sure we were out of sight. Our growing curiosity cease the tension between us. The distance made it hard for me to make out who it was we were tailing but enough to watch him standing still while gazing intently at the walls, his hands caressing it either in search for something or he has some weird fetish with walls. After he seemed satisfied by his inspection he pulled out a book and began scribbing something in it. Closed it. Then went off to somewhere we couldn't predict.

We exchanged glances, and to my surprise, I could tell we were both in the same mind to follow the mysterious act of this new teacher. We saw him doing the same things on various walls in different corridors, on paintings that made the enchanted portrait grumbled in being manhandled, on statues and the knight armors. And every time after his little inspection, he would pulled out his book and write something in it.

"What do you think he's writing about?"

"I don't know James. Can't know that when we don't even know what he was searching for or what the book is even about."

Our small quarrel was enough of a distraction, for us to not look where we leaned on and pushed down the medieval knight armor, creating a loud crash as the heavy metal display hit the floor.

We hid and the figure turned. Looking restless and panic, putting an extra pace to walked out of the corridor.

We walked out from our hiding spot, beneath the shadow of a hallway corner. James shooting me a look. "Nice going Jackson, we lost him!"

Normally I would have snapped at him back, but my mind was still reeling when the dim torch glittered a silver charm bracelet I knew only one person in this school wore.


	37. Act II: Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Reminiscing Old Days**

 **Words: 4,290**

 **Recap:** Apparently, most of you readers love how I get to punch the Prat James because he deserved it, so that actually lessen the guilt a bit. Thanks! Anyway, the detention was boring but I'm already getting used to it. Though it was worse with James complaining beside me until the emerge of a mysterious character walking around Hogwarts raised question for the two of us.

* * *

Since that first night, every time James and me were serving our detention (While trying not to provoke one another with utmost effort), we were unnaturally wary with our surroundings. Wanting to catch glimpse of Professor Heckler's odd action but never did since that night. So we were miserable the whole week and was more than glad when the end of the week came.

"Finally, I don't think I could spend one more day with him!"

"Uhm, not that it's good that your detention is about to be over, but can we go back to the fact of mysterious figure acting suspiciously around school?" Severus pressed, "And are you sure it was Professor Heckler?"

"Well, not anyone wore that charm bracelet around. Especially one that had a grave, knife, lizard, and other weird symbols attached to it. I'm telling you now those are serial killers charms."

"What serial killers would wear a charm bracelet?" Sev retorted with a snort.

Lily groaned at our argument, "Okay, first Percy there's no such thing as a killer charm so don't be dramatic. Second, Severus that is so not the point of our conversation."

"I admit I went off topic there, but Percy I hate to say this...but you're getting paranoid."

I almost missed the disappearing steps and would have tumbled down if Lily hadn't caught me halfway. I whipped my head back at him with open mouth, "What?!"

"What? Just because a Professor is crawling out at night and you think he's up to something no good. True, it was a suspicious behavior, but what are the odds we have another Professor Rose."

"Not that I think it's likely he's a spy, but you said it yourself he's a suspicious."

"Yeah, doesn't mean he's up for some big conspiracy act. Not everyone is out to wreck havoc at school."

In normal circumstances, I would agreed with him. In normal circumstances, I would have laughed at my own thoughts and brushed it off. In normal circumstances, I wouldn't even have played the idea of anything sinister happening in this school.

However, the circumstances are far from normal. I'm in a wizard school, searching for an evil witch, A Voldy Lord spreading power, a jinx school position, and not having my decision decide the fate of the world. So yeah, forgive me for being paranoid but I'm less inclined to risk for not being the least bit vigilant.

I eyed Sev at his out of character act, "What's up with you Severus? You're usually the first one to jump in these "conspiracy" theory."

"While I'm glad Severus grew some sense in his head," Sev sputtered at Lily's words, "but Percy got a point. You're usually the excited one when you've got this kind of mystery to solve."

Sev fidgeted a bit, his eyes looking anywhere but her Lily's concerned green emerald eyes, "Look, all I'm saying is not everything has to be some deep undercover mystery that's all. For all we know, Professor Heckler was just trying to find the kitchen for some midnight snack. I don't know. Anyway, my class is this way so see ya."

Lily and me watched as he made a hasty retreat until he turned a corner, losing him from our sight.

"I'm worried about him Percy," Lily confessed, "He's been a bit out of it since that time we confronted that no-good scamp James. Do you think his words got to him?"

"Maybe," I couldn't help agree, "Pointing out his dad had really thrown him off. It always was a touchy subject for him."

"At least now he would watch what he says around Sev next time, I think he had enough from you socking him good."

"Did I heard that right? Lily Evans actually commending me for punching a bloke's face?" You could just hear the grin in my tone.

"Shut up." Lily lightly slapped my arm and I couldn't help the laughter I let out. She smiled back at me.

Later on, when lunch roll over. A single owl came flying and landed a small letter at my side. I eyed it with some suspicion since I wasn't expecting any letter from anyone, but my tensed shoulder had sagged when I noted the rough messy handwriting of my half-giant friend.

 _Percy, I know you have afternoon off today. I know it's a bit sudden but would you like a cup of tea after lunch and have a little bit of chat? Your welcome to invite your friends over. I'll be at my hut. Send me an answer back with Sophia._

 _Hagrid_

It was a bit of a surprised to hear from him and the sudden invite he made, but I wasn't adverse to it either. Heck, I was more excited in meeting up with him. I didn't get to thank him enough in covering me up on my late coming at school.

I made a quick reply note that I would be coming over soon, and giving a sign to Lily and Sev by pointing at the door with two of my fingers. A sign we recently made whenever we needed to talk without calling out attention.

A quick nod told me they noticed and once I was done with my meal. I was gratified the three of us finished up at the same time so I showed them Hagrid's letter and both agreed to properly meet with Hagrid. Lily especially was excited. It had slipped my mind that she hadn't met him properly and thought it's a good time they finally did.

We went out of the castle and to his small cabin at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Though not quite so forbidden considering how many times I slipped in and got a horde of angry centaurs now aiming at my back.

A surprising sight however, made us paused. There, standing outside by the door of the hut, and looking like who was arguing with Hagrid, was Professor Heckler. The reminder of our talk before was brought forth in my mind, and I bet the same for my pair of friends. We rushed to the side of the hut, out of sight, but close enough to overhear them talking.

"Em tellin' ya I don' know what you're talkin' bout, ya have the wron' person to talk to!"

Another Deja Vu washed over me at the familiarity situation of a confronted Hagrid being questioned by a DADA Professor. Hope this isn't going to be a thing. Unlike last year with Professor Rose, I could tell Hagrid was a lot more angry. His voice boomed loud, close to livid and so uncharacteristically coming from the soft spoken half-giant I came to know.

"Surely you don't expect me to believe that? I've read about you Mr. Rubeus, and as someone who was able to find the Chamber of Secret. I'd like to know if you came upon more than only a mere beast."

"An' I'm tellin' ya yer wron'! I knew nothin' o' the chambe'"

"If that's true then why had the school board decided to break your wand?" that got a gasp from Sev, I shushed him but thankfully they didn't hear us.

"I tol' yeh, tha' was a misunderstandin'

Now if yeh don't have anything worth sayin' then I suggest yeh get out o' my sight!"

Heckler didn't so much as flinch as the barking words toward him and curtly nodded in response. As if being polite at the last moment would brush off everything he had said, "I'll cease my questioning for now Mr. Rubeus, but I am a persistent man and I do get what I want, one way or another." He began walking back to the castle, and we were glad he did not looked back and spot us eavesdropping.

Once we were sure he was out of sight, and Hagrid sighed heavily, we jumped right out. Startling the big guy. "Blimey Percy, where did yeh pop from? Wait...were you three eavesdroppin' on us?"

Lily blushed at the spot on at the true statement, Sev looked passive as ever, and I just grinned unashamedly, "Sorry, we didn't mean to, but we were on our way meeting you and it sort of happened."

Hagrid was obviously not liking our curious habit but being a good friend as he is, he let it slide and gestured us to come inside. His eyes locked on to our fiery redheaded friend and beamed a smile hid beneath his bushy beard, "'Ello, yeh must be Lily. Percy tol' me all about a fellow Gryffindo'"

Lily blushed some more but then made a wide bright smile, "You're a Gryffindor?"

He strode to the kitchen and fetch some mugs for us, "Yep, always wanted to meet yeh."

"Likewise, Percy told me a lot about you."

"Not that I don't mind the chit chat," Severus cut in, not harshly but dispassionately, "but I rather like to talk more about why Professor Heckler was here and was asking about your expulsion."

""Expulsion?!"" Both Lily and me cried out, shocked made our eyes wide and mouth agape at our host.

Lily snapped first and slapped Sev's arm for being blunt and rude while I kept my eyes at Hagrid, "You were expelled? How? Why? And how in Zeus's name did you know about it Severus?"

Hagrid was already red in embarrassment, and looking like he wanted the ground to swallow him. Severus, taking no note of this continued on, "Professor Heckler mentioned about your wand being broken by the school board. That only happens when you get expelled from school."

"But...why would they expelled him? Hagrid's the most swell guy I know in this school, and I doubt Dumbledore would trusted him being the school's groundskeeper if he weren't"

"Aaw, you're too kind Percy," Hagrid said, grinning, "Yeh don't have ter be worked up ove' me."

"Hagrid, I've been expelled six times throughout my life so I knew personally how far line takes to get you expelled. A magic school more so and I know you're the type that stays out of trouble...well, mostly if you ignore your obsession with beast."

"Oi! Em not obsessed, just...enthusiastic. And did I 'ear that right? You were expelled six times. How did that happened?"

"One for every school he transferred," Sev explained.

"Never seems to stay for more than a year," Lily added with a giggle.

"Another glaring example of why wizards aren't meant for muggle school," Sev expressed.

"Hey, I went to muggle school and turned out just fine!" Lily snapped with no bite in her words.

Hagrid watch the playful banter between them and suddenly laughed boisterously that he slapped his thigh to contain his mirth. Wiping away the tears he said, "Oh, yeh got great friends Percy, I can see why yeh like them so much. Only yeh would have such a good pair of friends between Slytherin and Gryffindor."

My grin couldn't help but match his, "Don't I know it." my face grew solemn once more as I tried to broach the topic again, "Sorry I burst out like that, I didn't mean to push you like that. You don't have to tell us anything if you don't want to, we just can't help ourselves asking you."

"It's fine, yeh were just concern." He brushed it off, "It happened in the middle o' my third year o' Hogwarts. 1943, the firs' time teh chambe' o' secrets was open." That elicit a gasp from us. Lily was stricken that it exist, Sev was more surprised Hagrid was there to witness it.

"You were there when the chamber was first open?"

"I thought it was just a legend to scared off muggleborns."

"Oh, mos' students thought so too, even teh ones who had experienced the horror o' teh incident 29 years ago. They didn't know wha' exactly had happened othe' than two things; the chambe' was opened and mugglebo'ns were targeted and hurt by that time. The las' victim turned out ter be ol' Myrtle, now haunting that abandon bathroom o' hers."

Really? Moaning Myrtle? Can't say I blame her now for moaning all the time if she died in a tragedy.

"What does that story have to do with you?" Sev asked.

Hagrid looked away again, he shifted his body as if he wanted his giant body to be small, and licking his dry lips. "Before I tell yeh this, I wan' yeh ter know that I have nothin' teh do with all this and that I did nothin' wrong I tell yeh. Nothin'!"

We weren't expecting on his insistence, but nodded nonetheless, Hagrid sagged in relief after. "When the attack started, it was at by that time I first met Aragog. Yeh remember Aragog, right Percy?"

I tilted my head, "Isn't he that Giant-man-eating-spider you kept in the forest?"

That made Sev shot up from his chair, "You kept an Acromantula in the Forbidden Forest, are you insane?!"

"Sssshhh, please don' shout it ter teh world. Aragog is a nice spider, he wouldn' hur' a fly as long as em around. Trust me. I had him for almost three decades now and he never caused problem." Sev pursed his lips but nodded in acceptance before sitting back down, "Thank yeh. Where was I? Oh yeah, back then Aragog was just a little spider, couldn' harm anyone then and decided to take care of it. I fed it secretly in a hidden cupboard in school an' didn' tell anyone. But Tom, a Slytherin student, somehow caught me with him and thought I was the one who set loose the chamber's beast. They put the blame on me and I ended up expelled. I tried telling them it wasn't me or Aragog, but they wouldn't listen and the killing had stopped when they accused me so they settled the case closed. The only person who believed in me was Dumbledore and so later on when there was an opening job as the groundskeeper, he offered it ter me and so here I am."

The four occupant of the small hut sat undisturbed as we let the story settled and processed. Poor Hagrid was obviously nervous on our reaction and I was having a hard time trying to think of the word to say. What would be the right thing to say to a guy who was accused of being responsible for the harm and death of students, and ended losing his only means of doing magic. I was much more surprised Hagrid even accepted working here. If it was me, I wouldn't want to be anywhere near of any reminder of what I'm sure was a horrible memory. Much less watching kids coming to learn to Hogwarts and graduating with wand on their hands every year without getting bitter. Heck, even as he told his story, I didn't note a single tone of resentment he had to this Tom-guy who he thought had been doing his job to keep the school safe. It became clearer to me how much bigger his heart was than his big self.

"So what was Professor Heckler doing?" Lily finally broke the silence that was stretching uncomfortably, "I say it was quite rude of him to forcibly drag up your past like that."

"Well...that's the funny thing," Hagrid began with a scratched of his bearded chin, "Professo' Heckler was convinced I was teh one who opened teh chamber an' demanded me how and where it was. I kept denying it but he wouldn' take no fer an answer. Even askin' me what was it was like and if there were any clues left from the Founder's Time. Not like I could hav' tell the difference if I had even bin' there."

"Do you have any idea what he might be cluing on Hagrid?"

"None, although...now that you mention it...he did...no, that would ludicrous...but is he mad enough?" Hagrid's voice turned softer in every word and began mumbling to himself, leaving us to dust in his thought.

"Hagrid," I snapped at him, "Care to share the class what's on your mind?"

"It's nothin'...just remembered anothe' legen' passed down in school about teh ol' treasure o' Hogwarts."

"I've heard of it," Lily leaned forward excitedly, "It's a story passed down around the Gryffindor House about a hidden chamber of Godric's that kept his most prized possession, not many knows it seemed and they are many version of its background. Some say it's where he hid all his accumulated wealth since there were no Gringotts at the time, some said that it's where he kept his powerful weapons and magical item from his time in war, and some said he had kept a dragon inside the school to fight back the beast kept in the chamber of secret so his house would have a way to fight off the hidden evil in the future."

Hagrid nodded at her words, "Exactly. When it was known the Chamber was opened, there was a crazed admits the Gryffindor House on finding Gryffindor's Lost Treasure in hope to fight off whatever we were dealing. Yet with more victims coming and no sign of said legend of his treasure, they pretty much gave up quickly. I'm surprised they still told that story."

"So what you're saying Professor Heckler might be looking for said legendary treasure?"

"I know, it's crazy ain't it?"

"But not impossible, and it's not the craziest thing I've heard. I've met a lot of people who believed in even more unlikely things."

Sev snorted, "Considering he had gone on and on about Hogwarts and its founder, it's actually not that surprising."

"But Gryffindor's Lost Treasure," Lily said with bright gleam of her emerald eyes, her smile widen, showing her bright teeth, "Do you think it might be real? Kept hidden all this centuries until it was denounce as a mere legend. Imagine what could be hidden right under our nose without anyone ever realizing."

Sev and me exchanged knowing glances and a smile on our faces, "Looks like someone wants to take a look of this treasure."

Lily blushed, "So? Nothing wrong with a little bit curiosity. No harm from trying."

"Sorry to burst your bubble Lily," Sev said evenly, "but we are talking about an almost a millennia old secret hidden within the bowels of the school. What are the chances we or anyone at all finding it?"

"You'd be surprised Severus," I cut in before Lily could reply, "but sometimes, even the most hidden secret, could be revealed from just being in the right place at the right time."

Sev couldn't help glare at the stupid grin I was wearing, "So what you're essentially saying is dumb luck."

"Pretty much, yeah. How do you think I survived this whole time?"

Sev groaned aloud that he rest his forehead at his hand, "Can't argue with that."

Lily and me laughed at his reaction before a sudden reminder whirled my head back to Hagrid, "You know, you never told me why you wanted to see me today."

His eyes flashed at the reminder, "I didn', didn' I? I actually wanted ter ask yeh if it was true tha' yeh punch a Gryffindo' kid an' got detention for it. I didn' believe what I 'ear and wanted a straigh' answe' from yeh."

I fidgeted in place and scratched the back of my neck, looking anywhere else but at Hagrid, wincing when I realized how guilty I must be looking like from his eyes.

"It wasn't Percy's fault!" Lily immediately got up to defend me, "That Stinky James insulted Sev and provoke Percy."

"But if I 'eard right, Percy was the one who threw the first punch, right?" Lily whimpered a bit before reluctantly nodded at the truth. "Now I know yer a good person Percy, but it's shamin' that yeh would resort ter violence like that. I don' expect you not to defend yer friend, that's an honorable thin' fer yeh ter do, but yer a smart kid. Yeh should know there are better way teh solve things." Hagrid's voice was stern but there was an edge of softness as if he was talking to someone of an equal rather than a child, and I couldn't help but appreciate the respect he's giving me. Not even a superiority tone for being an elder like I would have expected when being scolded.

I sighed, "Yeah, I know. I shouldn't have done that. My temper got the best of me and I snapped when I shouldn't."

Hagrid nodded, his smile was warm when he accepted my genuine felt words, "As lon' as you understand."

We chatted a little bit more about our days and bid our goodbye to Hagrid and kept on talking as we walked back up to the castle. Revising what we had learned. About the Treasure and Hagrid's expulsion.

"I know Hagrid couldn't be the one responsible for the incident three decades ago, he's too sweet for that." Lily argued, she bit her lips and hesitated to say the rest of her mind, "But is it possible that giant spider of his could still be involved? I mean...it could have attacked the students while he wasn't looking."

For a beat, I sunk a breath at the prospect I didn't consider, and feeling dread at the potential tragic story that ended up having Hagrid responsible for the death involve, even involuntarily. The guy would be crushed by the idea it was true.

"I think that's very doubtful," Sev retorted, "Acromantula only started eating people when they're fully grown and at the young age that Hagrid describe, would mean he was feeding him rats or the like. Not strong enough to even kill anyone unless its with its horde. And even if it had been bigger that what he told us and roamed the school, they wouldn't be capable to find the death victims," Sev explained in a sure tone that dispel doubt like cut from a sword. It's one of the things I was glad having someone who actually knows what they're talking about instead of fumbling through a situation, and second guessed thing like I would do.

"Why is that?"

"Because the Acromantula would have ate the person whole." the two of us blanch at the morbid image Sev had painted us, and the person himself looked like he had just pointed out the weather. Nonchalant and uncaring. "Though some I heard, would leave some bones behind but that's not the point. The point being, there were reports of injuries and one death but no missing person so we can conclude whatever it was, wasn't an Acromantula."

Though I could have done it without the gruesome fact, it was relieving to find that Hagrid was completely innocent, "Then what could it be then?"

"Who knows," Sev shrugged, "but that doesn't matter-ow! What was that for Lily?"

"For being a tactless idiot. What do you mean it doesn't matter? You were brilliant and you were able to prove Hagrid's innocent!"

Sev blushed before he could made out a coherent words and had to cleared his throat, "It's still superficial evidence Lily and it's 29 years ago. What's done is done and nothing would change for Hagrid even if people know the truth now."

"Poor Hagrid," Lily deflated and I had to pat her back to let her know her sentiment was shared.

"Anyway weren't we talking about the Lost Treasure? Suppose if we try and search for it, what's the first step in finding it?"

I thought through Sev's words and couldn't really find an answer to that, "Now that you mention it, I'm not sure. Lily, did you hear anything more about the legend? Anything at all that might be a clue of where it might be hidden?"

To our dismay she shook her head, "No, all I hear was that the Gryffindor's Treasure is hidden somewhere in Hogwarts and that's all."

"Okay, so all we need is more information."

"Then should we go to the library?"

"I don't think that would help much," Lily sighed a bit resignedly, "I tried to learn more about Hogwarts last year and search more books circled around the Four Founder but other than the fact that they were close friends, created Hogwarts, and a dispute caused Salazar Slytherin to fall out with his friends, there wasn't much."

"Great," Sev said it like it was a cursed and I shared his sentiment, "Where else could we get information from millennia ago?"

There was a shared silence between us as we brainstorm. My smile broke when I flashed an idea and my two friends leaned forward to listen, "You know, a very Hogwart enthusiast is currently running around this very school probably in search for said treasure. Want to try testing out how much his mouth would slip?"

* * *

 **AN: To my Christian readers and basically everyone who celebrated it, let me just say...**

 **MERRY** **CHRISTMAS** **!**

 **And to those who don't, well HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :)))))**

 **I haven't quite finished the next chapter but hopefully enough time to give you a New Year Chapter. After that, I would have take a week break. Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this festive week with your friends and family. Spread the cheer, peace, love and all that.**

 **Also, I think this is prudent to say but thank you for always sticking around to continue indulge my hobby and reviewing it. It never stop making me happy to spread joy in any shape and form.**

 **Okay, that would be all I guess.**

 **Peace out!**


	38. Act II: Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Read It and Seek**

 **Words: 2,791**

 **Recap:** After the surprising revelation of Hagrid's past. The three of us intend to get the bottom of one of the old legend of the school.

* * *

A week of having learned from Professor Heckler about the Dark Arts, showed you enough how he teaches his students. He would lecture his class by referencing the book, he would often bring a magical being in class and demonstrate how to handle them as he lectures, but almost at every lecture he would derail his topic into a weird sort of praise toward one of the Four Founders or at the school itself.

When the bell rang for lunch time, the class huddled around without meaning to, walking toward the Great Hall where food was ready for them to partake.

Instead of doing just that however, Lily Evans was standing in front of the DADA Professor's office. Her arm raised to knock but not, sighing dejectedly at her bad luck. Before any part of her mind could convince her otherwise, Lily finally forced herself to knock.

"Yessssh?" Lily gulped nervously, wishing strongly that Sev or Percy would be here but they agreed it would arose a slight suspicion when kids from different house would ask the same specific question.

She opened the door and her eyes roamed at the interior. The office has changed since the last time she's been here. There were more bookshelves enough to easily mistake the place for the library, there were recognizable words and title but most looked like were written from Old English. Gone were the couches and coffee table that gave the room a homey feel. The walls were decorated with maps, paintings the founders in various poses, and old decor she wouldn't surprised if it was an artifact. The place looked more like his personal study than his work office.

"Ah, Misssh Lily Evanss," Lily snapped her eyes back to her teacher, "to what do I owe you your presshence?" he gestured his hand for her to take a seat in front of his desk and she was glad she took it. She didn't know how long she could hide her shaking knees otherwise.

"I...I've been wondering to ask this for some time, but...may I ask more about the Four Founder of Hogwarts from you Professor?" It was hard to hide her nervousness as kept fiddling with her finger, hopefully he would think her of being shy.

That finally made him perked up from his book, "Why Misssh Evansss, I didn't know you had such interesssh."

"Oh I loved Hogwarts and so I've been trying to look into on it's history and how it was created, but there doesn't seem to be any information regarding the Founders personally and it struck me as strange."

"Well, I can only hypothesized that they were all very private about their personal Hissstory. Not many could quite gather such information unlessssh you're a direct desshendent of them or trying really, really hard to uncover it."

"Then can you teach me about them? I thought if anyone could inform me about the Founders it'd be you Professor, seeing how well informed you are."

Heckler rubbed his chin in thought, "True, you won't find anyone with my kind of knowledge anywhere but even I have my limits on what I know."

"It would still be much helpful, I'm really curious about them and you're the only reliable help I know at this particular topic." Lily inwardly cringed that she might not be subtle in her act, but rolled with it anyway. Thankfully, Professor Hecker didn't seem to mind and was contemplating her request.

"Hmm, very well." The Professor relented, "What would you like to know Dear?"

' _Okay, Lily. Remember, subtle and gradual_.' she ordered herself and took a deep breath, bringing out her true feelings of her curiosity about Hogwarts ou before finally asking, "Why don't we start with the earliest information you know about them?"

"You must mean their origin story. Sadly I don't have that depth of knowledge but I do know why four seemingly different people, of different background, decided to create a school for young wizards and witches."

"I knew not how they came to be," he began, "but at some point in time, they were involved in a war...well, I say war but compared to the recent war we were exposed to, it was more of a skirmish between muggles and wizards, and might even be start of the old long practice of wizard persecution."

"In the old days, wizards instead of being discriminated against were once very highly regard. They were obligated to work for the king, to advise him as his advisor and to fought for him as his knights. One would think that one's birth to wield magic are fated to live a life of wealth and comfort with the king as their sponsor and master in life. It was a given fact. There weren't a conventional way for a wizard to track one another as we do now so most wizards live their lives without knowing they were one. Especially muggleborns."

"Yet, some wizards began to feed idea that their gift should make them superior to muggles, and that they should bow down to them, including the king. These things caused unrest and shook the once lovely peaceful kingdom - now that I think about it, it's not that different to what we're experiencing, history bounds to repeat itself. Anyway where was I? Ah yes - The war lasted for 50 years and it tore the kingdom apart."

"I can imagine it clearly in my mind," The professor whispered with wistful tone, an edgy smile came to place, "the discrimination between two kinds of being, the unrest, the bloodshed, the scream of anger and fear echoing the masses."

Lily was beginning to feel impatient, she wanted to ask straight to the point but couldn't without rousing suspicion so she cleared her throat, "Professor?"

"Oh, my apologies, got carried away. It was a war between muggles and wizards, you might think the answer to that skirmish was obvious. But then few wizards such as Muggle Borns and Blood Traitors had prefer to side with the muggles, thinking their gift is god's way to serve the king and masses in need. The number was in their favor and so the King's side won."

"You would think things would go back to how they were with the rebels going into hiding,m or sentenced to death. Oh but instead, it was the point where everything changes. The King who had to experienced the war became afraid of the wizard's potential and for another rebellion, so he tricked the wizards that had help them in the war and sentenced then to death. Announcing a new rule that it is forbidden for anyone to use wield magic."

That got Lily's attention, "Wait, but what about Merlin? Wasn't he a known wizard that got to work under King Arthur?"

"You're very well informed. Yes, Arthur was the only ever royal muggle that came close to putting peace between wizards and muggles had he not died so soon."

"And how is all this related to the founding of Hogwarts?"

Professor Heckler chuckled, "Patient Misssh Evanssh, I wassh just getting to that. The wizards began to hide or flee, but it didn't stop the muggle's hunt for them. It wasn't as bad as the Witch Hunt around the 18th Century which was ghastly, but many victims were hunted and given the death sentence all the same. Most were children." Lily gasped, horrified at the revelation but Heckler didn't stop. "It couldn't be help, most children were not attune with their magic just yet so they are prone to accidentally invoke it. This is when the Four Founder came in, deciding to accommodate the children all over England a safe haven. So they went out of their way to build a school at a remote place up north to do just that and preserve the wizarding community."

Lily didn't need to fake her interest at the history lesson she was given, "So you're saying that Hogwarts isn't originally a school but a way for the Wizards to hide all the childrens from the hunting masses?"

"Correct, and it worked too. There was a bit disagreement as you may know at the start of the school founding and Slytherin decided to estranged himself from the others."

Lily perked up, finally they were getting close to her chosen topic. "I heard of that, something about the Chamber of Secret? Do...do you think it's real? That something here is after Muggleborn?"

"Do you really want to know my honessh opinion?"

"Okay," she wisely decided not wanting any said confirmation of anything deadly was in this school, "then what about the other Founders? Surely they must have their own secret chamber of something? I would think Gryffindor, being his rival and all, would want to have his own super secret chamber tucked within this school."

Professor Heckler eyed critically at her and Lily nearly bristled at his sharp gaze, her heart pounds of what he might see through from the few utter words and the tale tell of her body movement, "As a matter of fact yessh, all four of them had their own hidden chamber being used in some form whether the school's know it or not. My findings are all just hypothesis from resssearch. For example, I had confirmation from previous graduates of Hufflepuff's Room of Requirement. A room that would randomly appear in the 7th Floor with everything you need, I still have trouble on how it appears. Then there's Ravenclaw's Tower of Entry, whatever that is, the only reason I could confirm its existence was from The Grey Lady and it was tough getting it out of her. Lastly…" Heckler paused. Biting his lip before finally answered, "Gryffindor's Chamber of Legacy."

Lily immediately perked up, "I knew it! So what does the legend specifically says about this one?"

Heckler looked conflicted, he did open his mouth but before he could say anything there was a loud bang and crackling sound outside the room that made them jumped on their seats.

The boom and crackling resounded again from the door, followed by the unmistakable sound of children's laughter. Professor Hecker seemed eager to address the problem whatever it was outside. He shooted Lily an apologetic smile but showing his jagged colored teeth didn't reassure her, "Pardon me, looks like I have a student to sort to." Then he got up and made long hasty stride to the door, and slamming it closed. His shout was muffled when it did.

Lily cursed at her luck. ' _Perfect_ ' she thought, ' _Just when he was about to say something juicy, he had to be called out_.'

Being alone in the office, if possible, made her more nervous than before. Her eyes kept darting around the room, to the assortment of beast being kept, the shelves of foreign books, the many interesting artifact and trinkets strewn around along the shelves, table, and hanged on the walls.

Then her eyes locked at the book laid innocently on his desk. The same book she observed he kept on hand or at arm reached in class. Most likely, the same book Percy saw him with at the night of his suspicious act.

Lily glanced back at the door. Closed and there were no sign of anyone coming over to his office. With a split second decision, she bit her lip hard before finally coming at the desk.

She cautiously touch the book, afraid it might trigger a trap-like spell, and instead felt the smooth leather beneath her fingertips. The Hogwarts insignia sewn artistically on the cover with great precision. She sunked a breath, finally turning the first page.

She couldn't quite read the writing as it was no different to Professor Heckler's usual chicken scratch but that was only the many side notes made around a different handwriting that was almost obscured. It was written in foreign language, Old English to be precise and mixed with a few Latin but that was as far as she knew, and there was no translation to help her understand so she had to rely for the side notes.

She skimmed the words, turning the page in haste. Some underline words of the journal were being pointed by what she assumed was the translation. There was one side note that had list of rooms she recognized of Hogwarts but most had been crossed out. Most words were too cryptic for her to understand, like " _Begin the climb, wolf howl?_ " and " _Beware of Bloat Cookies!"_ There was also random fun facts such as " _Underground wine cellar, possibly Ravenclaw's secret stash_ " or " _Torture chamber under the Weeping Angel Statue, in front of the dungeon._ " The last bit almost made her shudder through her whole body. There was even a page that was almost covered with the current owner's writing that the page's original writing was barely salvageable. Until she stopped at one page that took her notice.

' _FIRST PRIORITY!_ _Unknown_ _Architect → Aaron Swagger'_

' _Open Password_ _Spell'_

' _Private Tower? Sanctuary'_

"Architect? And what kind of name is Swagger?" she mused. Lily committed the writing to her memory, closed it, and rushed toward other door. Her heart banged her chest, excitement of a new discovery made her feet leap and wanted to get out as fast as she could before the memory slip away.

She opened the door and instead of the wide open hallway, her face smashed into a soft wall before she could stopped herself. The "wall" toppled a bit, before realizing she had bumped into James.

"James, what are you doing here?"

James was bewildered for a second before schooling his expression, "I should ask you the same thing. Quite odd of you to be in this office alone. Sneaking around aren't you? I knew you had it in you Evans." James tried to give her a bright disarming grin he knew would charm most girls and women.

Lily wasn't the slightest impress and glared at him, knowing a diversion tactic when she met one. "If you must know, I was just talking to Professor Heckler to discuss about a few materials I didn't quite understand which he happily obliged. Not everyone has a prank in mind like you do James. Should I be worried what you are up to?" there's an underlying threat in her tone as she crossed her arm in challenge to him. James was not expecting to be cornered like this and gulped.

"Is it so hard to believe that I came for the same reason? Look I got the book and stuff," he said and showed her his DADA textbook he had on hand.

Lily didn't let off her suspicious glare but decided she did not care on what kind of mischief he had in store and to leave him be. Not wanting to be involved in any way of the trouble he had in store. She shook her head and left him to his own device. The door to one Professor's office laid open, enticing one naughty Gryffindor to work.

 **. . .**

Before it was time for dinner; Severus, Lily, and me reconvene on what her little mission got us and listening intently what she got for us. At the end though as great as she was at it, I was a bit miffed.

"Why didn't you ask him?!" I almost cried aloud.

"I didn't think it was important!" she defended.

"But Lilyyy," I whined, "I know you're just as curious as I am on why the Hades did they decided to put "Don't Tickle the Sleeping Dragon" as their school motto. I mean...in what context does that motto work for a school? And how in Gaea's name led them to put it in a school motto at all?! It's been in my mind since last year and no one knows the answer."

"I don't know! If you're so curious, ask him yourself!"

Severus moaned at the ridiculous fight we're having and I didn't miss him rubbing his temple in circle. "Can't we put aside the useless conversation and addressed the critical information we just got."

"We got critical information?" I asked, genuinely not knowing where his thought was going.

Lily on the other hand was beaming, "Care to share the rest of the class?"

"Not yet, it's still more of a guest but I think I have something in mind about the line concerning The Architect. But testing that theory would mean we've got to sneak through the castle past curfew, tonight."

"Uuh...Sev, You do remember I have detention tonight right? With James constantly on my side?"

Sev made a rare mischievous smile and I felt there were ants crawling on my spine. Looks like he already had a plan on mind.

* * *

 **AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

 **And yes, it's new year in my time zone. To be specific? I'm updating exactly at midnight.**

 **Sorry that this chapter is a bit in the short side, and unfortunately I'm going have to have a week break again. Coming up a Scavenger Hunt is harder than I thought. I was never good at it so go figure I had a hard time writing it. Hope my best would be enough to satisfy you all.**

 **Anyway, good night and Peace Out!**


	39. Act II: Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Another Cliche-Secret-Entrance**

 **Words: 4,016**

 **Recap:** Knowing Professor Heckler's not-so-mysterious pursuit for the Hogwarts Lost Treasure. The small revelation of his notebook gave Severus Clue of what might be the start of a scavenger hunt.

* * *

Tonight's detention had involved us in cleaning the 7th floor. And I'm talking about the entire floor, meaning we had to mop, dust, wiped, probably even lick if we have to so we could get the whole place spotless. I knew it was going to be another long night then.

James had not even utter a single complaint like I expected, seemingly used to cleaning the absurd amount of cleaning he had to do. We didn't even need to talk before we began mopping the floor, our movement in sync without a single word or eye contact exchanged.

We were in the middle of dusting off the paintings, ignoring the constant nagging that some of the portraits kept at it on us, that I was feeling my throat partch. I looked at the nearest clock that told me it was 10:55. I searched through the inner pocket of my robe and pull out a small flask. Taking a small swig of drink of pumpkin juice.

I couldn't help but glanced at James, dusting a set of knight armor. Biting my lip in contemplation before sighing out loud enough to make him turn, and offered him a drink. James raised an eyebrow at my uncharastic behaviour.

"Look, you and me have problems and disagreements, I'm not going to deny that. But I don't want our fight to drag on more than necessary that we can't talk without wanting to punch the other. I'm not above civilized talking and avoiding getting another detention."

"Isn't that what you do in your free time?" he sneered.

"See! That's what I'm talking about. You don't like me, I get it. But you can't even try talking to me like any other person as if you're goading trouble. I don't know about you James, but I'm not looking forward for another bout of cleaning the castle or for worse punishment." James was silent in which I assumed he was considering my words, as a final nudge I offered my flask once more and looking at him with a hopeful glint, "So...truce?"

He looked intensely at my face, not saying anything until he yanked the flasked out of my hand without breaking eye contact. Sniffing suspiciously of it, "What this supposed to be?"

"A sleeping potion," I rolled my eyes at his suspicious act, "It's just a pumpkin juice James."

Without another word, he took a swig of the drink.

James smiled, his partch throat feeling satisfied.

The next second his eyes rolled back to the back of his head and he slumped down to the floor, unconscious.

I looked down at his unmoving form, nudging a bit with my feet to make sure he was really out of it. Then I picked him up by the shoulder and searched for the nearest room for me to hide him, preferably a cupboard or a janitor's closet.

To my luck, I caught sight of said closet within sight that I didn't remember was there before but didn't waste time before I was pulling him toward the closer and shoved him inside along with our duster. Then I made a dash down the stairs until I reached the Entrance Chamber where Lily and Sev were waiting for me. Sev wit his arm crossed, his back rested on the wall in a calm posture but I noticed his eyes were on alert. Lily on the other hand was biting her nails and pacing back and forth, her usual slick raging red hair was slightly disheveled.

"You look like you've been swarmed by pixies."

Lily jumped at my voice and turned to me, her face was obviously nervous, "Thanks, it's not everyday that I'm acutely aware of breaking the rules."

"You weren't this anxious the last time we went out."

"Well last time I was too busy worrying about Sev and how to bring him back while running around from possesed sleep-zombies."

Sev couldn't help the grin he let out, "You were worried about me?"

Liy glared at him, "That's what you focus on?" she shook her head and looked back at me, "By the way, did it work?"

"I'm here, aren't I? Got to say Sev, it's a good thing you brought this flask." I played around the flask I had in hand that could store two types of drink with a flip of a switch near its lip. Inside was a pumpkin juice and a pumpkin juice laced with sleeping potion.

"Can't deny my old drunk dad doesn't have his uses, I didn't even realized I had even packed it. He must have accidentally put it among my baggages."

"So Sev, what exactly do you have in mind?"

He smirked and gestured us to the side of of the entrance door, Lily and me both turned and notice the giant gold statue standing on the the side of the Entrance Hall. The statue was holding a model of Hogwarts on one of his wrinkly old hands, and a scroll in the other. Whoever the sculptor was a really a good one because after having a real good look, you would notice the meticulous pattern of his turban and robes that flew naturally down his body, the wrinkled flap of his skin that married his old face, and the intelligent yet curious eyes, looking like he dared anyone to challenge him.

Lily glanced confusingly between Sev and the statue, "The Architect? What about him?"

I looked confusedly for a whole different reason though, "Architect?" my tone evident how lost I was at its significant.

Sev sighed exasperatedly, "Really Percy, don't you know about The Architect? He was the one who designed the Hogwarts Castle alongside Rowena Ravenclaw. No one knows who he was but he is marked as a genius among genius to design the most complicated building of the 10th century with secrets that stayed for centuries."

While Sev gushed at the statue like fanboy and I couldn't help thinking of Annabeth and how she might share his sentiment, if not more so. Then the squint I had turned into a glare toward the statue, "So what you're saying is that he's the one responsible for the overly confusing moving stairs that kept tripping us?"

"That…" Sev was left with no words in response to that as he did not know what to say at that revelation and Lily followed my lead with a glare.

"You know, even knowing as just a statue, I respected him and all, but now you just made me held a grudge on him."

Sev slapped his palm to his forehead, looking on us two glaring at the statue as if that might send out our distaste for his design to the graves beyond after thinking that Moving Stairs would be a good idea for him to make.

"So who is he?"

"Like I said, he's The Architect."

"Yeah, but what's his name. Don't tell me his name is literally The Architect."

Sev scoffed, "Don't be ridiculous, who in the right mind would even named someone in profession. Imagine someone who named themselves Master or Doctor, how ridiculous would that be?"

Imagine indeed. Now that he mention it, it's not everyday you get to watch a Classic Who on TV. Better put that in my bucket list.

"No, the only reason he's called that is because he's even more mysterious than the founders. No one even got to find out who his name even was. The only prove he was even real is this statue here and his handwriting below the statue that had his signature."

I looked down and surely there was a carved written stone below the statue and I looked closer upon it and my nifty pair of round glasses helped covered my dyslexia to read it perfectly.

 _Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

 _Is build upon the effort of the Four Founders;_

 _Godric Gryffindor, Salazar Slytherin, Helga Hufflepuff, and Rowena Ravenclaw_

 _In the hopes for a better future for the wizarding world_

 _Highlands, Scotland_ _July 30th 993_

 _The Architect_

 _A.S._

A.S.

Aaron Swagger

"Oh my God!" Lily exclaimed as she realized the weight of the name she had read.

"So you think Professor Heckler found out his name?"

"If we believe that the notes on his book to be true then yes."

"Okay, so we know his name now. What's that supposed to mean then?"

"I've always wondered why we don't know The Architect's name. Since there has to be a reason for someone's name to be erased from history." Severus pulled out his wand and pointed it at the statue, "and the only thing I could currently think off is this; _Apertumin nomine Aaron Swagger!"_

The sound of gear turning followed by a clicking sound before the golden statue shifted and made a loud creaked as it loved, Lily quickly used a silencing charm so we wouldn't wake up the whole school until it revealed an entrance. Cold wind burst through from it that sent shivers, followed by a wailing sound from the hollow dark corridor with nothing to shed light to depthness of it.

The three of us looked at one another before proceeding through the entrance without so much of a word, like one of the mainstream point in horror movies before everything goes wrong, but I'm still being optimistic in all this. It turned out at the end of the hallways had led us to a spiral staircase, revealing it to be from what I could tell was a tower.

"A secret entrance to an unknown tower, can't get anymore cliche than that."

"It's a millennia old castle Percy, it'd be weirder if things weren't cliche," Sev reasoned.

We finally found the first door on sight, and we didn't need prompting to check out the inside and I have to be honest here, I was a bit disappointed on what I find.

My imaginations came up a lot of wild conjecture, but looking at what was obviously a bedroom made me slightly deflated. A queen size bed at the corner, the walls had gray pictures from thick dust covering it, the same could be said to the window that shed the dim light of the moon, on the other side was a desk beside a tall shelves.

"So it's a bedroom, and I was half expecting this was where Gryffindor's hidden treasure laid. I guess that would be too easy," I commented, my eyes glazing over the dust that swept the air beneath the moonlight from every stride I took.

"That begs the question of why they would need to hide an entire tower that seemed to be a room quarter."

"That's a good point," Sev shared his sentiment. His eyes boring through the room, his gaze analyzing any minute detail of it, and his brows frown in concentration. If I didn't know any better, I would say he was trying to use some kind of X-ray vision.

His pale hands slide the desk, marking the dust surface. Not at all perturbed getting his hands dirty. Then he switched his attention to the shelves next to it that kept potted plants that had long been wilted and dry, dirty colored white plates and cups decorated the hollow space that was now filled with cobwebs.

A shrieked made us jumped and whipped our heads to find Lily skirting away from a pair of giant rats that hurried past her legs and out the room. She almost fell on her back if my reflex didn't work its way to hold myself up against her back. "Careful," I warned her softly next to her ear.

Lily shivered, said her thanks before shifting and looking away.

There wasn't anything much here that was notable and Lily was all too eager to get out the rat infested den. Holding close to either me or Sev from any other unpleasant surprise that might jumped out at any moment. Sev lingered at the door for a few seconds longer before moving on further up the staircase together.

Everytime we came upon a door, we couldn't help but peek inside (the bedrooms seemed to be the only rooms we come across so far), each were unique in their own way. The second bedroom we come across had charged map of England and the constellation, a telescope by the balcony window, and a shelved filled with books that hit the ceiling. The third had a moderate amount of books that concerned mostly about the Dark Arts, dusted jaw filled with rotted animals or potions, along with other creepy tools on sight that you would think a supernatural fanatic would have. The last bedroom we came across at the top floor was one where weapons were used as ornaments on the wall alongside the head of various animals like a boar, deer, and lion, then there was the ...

"Great so it's a bedroom tower," I drawled.

"Don't talk silly Percy, we haven't even checked the rest of the Tower yet, right Sev?" she glanced at Sev and paused when she watched his expression, "Severus?"

I swear I saw the very moment dawning comprehension hit him. His jaw dropped, his droopy eyes wide and round, and if I ghost weren't such a daily occurence in Hogwarts I would say he had just seen one. I was about to call out his name and snapped him out from whatever his mind palace cooked up, but then he whipped his head with a smile. No, that was an understatement, Sev barely smiled, most of the time he smirk so seeing him with a wide toothy grin, looking like a proper child that just got his christmas present put the two of us in a mix sense of awed surprise and a bit of fear anticipation. Because as much as I hate to admit it, when Sev smiled it usually invites trouble or a solution. Hopefully this is the latter.

"I know where we are," he almost exclaimed if not realizing midway that his voice would have echoed the empty room.

"Hadn't we established it's a bedroom tower? Though the size makes it more of a bed chamber than a room."

"Not _a_ bedroom tower Percy. _The_ bedroom tower. Heck, that name doesn't even signify just how historically important this whole place is. Most people would pay galleons just to get a glimpse and a proper sweep of this place."

"Okay, you've got me hook Sev. What exactly is this place?"

Sev kept his smile in place as he properly turned to look at us both, "The Founders Tower."

I choked at my own air and gestured toward the whole room, "Wait...so this is…" Sev nodded, "And we are…" he nodded again, "Wow, I-did not expect that."

"I think it's safe to say none of us did," Lily shared her mind, "Then does this mean this room belongs to-"

"From the faded color scheme, the tools left, and the letter G carved on the door, I would say it's most likely was Godric's bed chamber."

"But being the Founder's Tower, shouldn't there be more than just bedrooms?"

"Let's find out."

And we did, climbing further up until we came upon an opening to a to a darker and larger hallway that turned out to be a bit of a maze. Using our wand to brighten our way as we took random turns until we stopped to checked upon rooms like the Duel Room, a small library (I had to pull Sev from that one), or where Sev immediately became invested when we chanced upon the Study Room. He was determined to find any clues here.

"How are you sure there are any here?"

"Because if you noticed the lack of dust here, then you'll know it is the most recent place someone had put a foot in so there must be something worthwhile here."

"Ho ho, aren't you a smart brat, I'm surprised you're from the house of that Snake Bastard instead of Rowena's."

The sudden voice of a stranger made us jumped, simultaneously turned with our wands up. The heighten beat of my heart slowed when the voice came not from a man...well, not exactly.

We came face to face with a portrait of a familiar man. With wild brown beard and bushy brown hair, brown gloved hand holding on to a silver sword, he was big, either by fat or muscle I couldn't really beneath his red linen robe with proud stand, his face was fierce but his eyes showed a humorous intelligent.

Even when I hadn't seen his face numerous times in text books I rarely opened, I knew from my gut that I was looking at Godric Gryffindor...well, he's portrait self at least.

Lily was the first one to gasp, her hand closing to her mouth, "You're-"

"Godric Gryffindor, at your service," he said with a booming voice and his head tucked to a bow in greeting. "Now what's a group of whippersnapper like you three doing in my tower?"

"Yours?" Sev skeptically pointed out.

"Mine-ours-same difference. Not like there's anyone alive to live in this place. Point is, people aren't suppose to find out about this place and that Ugly Mug was already bad enough."

We all exchanged glances, knowing who is most likely to be the " _Ugly Mug."_

"What are you three sneaking glances about? If you have anything to say then spit it out!" he almost spatted.

"Uuuh," his demanding tone got us all tongue tied but I was more confused at what to ask then being intimidated. Inwardly I was impressed that 'Godric' managed to sent out a powerful aura from his words that only leaders would make when I've only been looking at a painting. "We were just wandering in this fine tower and-"

"Do I look like I'm blind? This tower hasn't been fine for 800 years, so stop wasting time and spit it out, you're embarrassing yourself."

"Fine, what do you know about the lost treasure inside Hogwarts in your hidden chamber?"

That got his muscle to tense, his demeanor froze and for a second I managed to broke him and made him turned into a normal portrait instead of a moving one. But then he dropped his silver sword and picked up a guitar from the shelf behind, strummed it a few times as he tried to tuned it right and... _what?_

We were rendered speechless from his strange act, but even more so when he started-and I kid you not-singing.

Was he any good?

' _O ye long hard fought seekers_

 _Come clean your waxy ears_

 _For what you find will leave you bind_

 _From shedded blood and fears_

 _In four corners of Hogwarts_

 _Hidden from your nosy nose_

 _Keys that denies you the door_

 _To have old secret expose'_

Yeah, not so much.

' _Gray-haired or youngish_

 _No riches is ever out of reach_

 _All you need are pair of eyes_

 _To look up the place I stand_

 _Heed my line not lime_

 _And ignore my rusty shibboleth_

 _Let your wit guide you_

 _Do your best or die horrible death'_

I glanced at the others to see if they were just as disturb as I am, but found that my two friends were looking at him with obvious excited gleam in their eyes, "Percy do you know what this means?" Sev voiced out.

"That Gryffindor is a terrible singer?" I winced as I shake out the memory of that out of tune note from my head. I wouldn't even be surprised he was the one responsible for the horrid Hogwarts Song.

Sev rolled his eyes, "True but not the point. It means that the Lost Treasure of Gryffindor is real. Hiding somewhere inside this castle at this very moment."

I shrugged, "Doesn't change anything, I mean...the only difference is we just confirm that it's real."

Lily nudge me with her elbow playfully, "Oh don't be a party pooper Percy, that's Severus's job."

"That's ri-Hey!"

Lily just smiled innocently back at him and I laughed, "She got you there Sevvy."

He punched my arm for that, it barely tickles and he knew how annoyed how unaffected I was by it, "How many times have I told you not to call me that?"

"As many as I've said it."

"So!" Lily raised her voice to get us back on track, "Where do we go from here? Gryffindor is essentially saying his key would be where he stood, and we want to search for the three other keys in three different places of Hogwarts."

"What does he mean by that? The first key is found where 'I stand.' What does he mean where he stand? Any idea Sev?"

"How should I know? I don't always have the answer Percy," Sev snapped at me. There was a bit more frustration in his tone and I raised my hand in surrender to calm him.

"Calm down Severus, I didn't mean to push you like that."

He exhaled a sigh and I saw his shoulder sagged, "Sorry, it's just...it's nothing. I'm probably just tired, it's already way past midnight."

Lily stood beside him and squeezed his shoulder, "Then I think we should cut this excursion short." She looked back at the painting, "Mister Gryffindor, do you have anything else that might help us in our search for your lost treasure?"

Gryffindor that had been silent only shrugged in response, "Not much I could say, that's the only thing I was supposed to say concerning my-Godric's treasure. Everything else, you'll have to figure that yourself."

Lily nodded and smiled gratefully, "Thank you. Come one guys, I think it's time we go back."

We walked toward the door but my legs stopped short and let the others walked past me and leave me behind without them realizing. I looked back at the room, dust was flying, dark and damp, the smell of old books, the wind hollow whistle that made the room colder and so, so alone. My silence somehow made Godric bristled and glared, "What have I told you? If you're a true Hogwart Student then don't hold back your own mind!" He barked out.

With that prompt I couldn't kept it to myself, "Do you want to get out?" I finally asked.

"What?" he asked, his confusion evident.

I bit my lip, thinking my idea was a bit weird since I was sympathizing with a painting. A life-like painting yeah, but I couldn't help but ask anyway, "The tower, you don't even seem to have other paintings to talk with and being alone in this dingy old room, don't you at least want to be with the other paintings just to keep you company?"

My words seemed to genuinely surprised him from the stunned look he gave me before blowing out a hard joyful laughter, "You're obviously not a Pureblood then. They don't say something that stupid."

"Hey, no need for the insult."

"Kid, I can't get lonely because I'm not human. I may look like it but that's because I'm only acting of what the _real_ Godric's like. His imprint if you call it but I don't actually feel anything, much less feeling lonely." 'Godric' seemed to mule over his words and chuckled, "Now that I think about it, I'm not that different to a ghost but even they're more human than I am because they actually feel something."

"Wouldn't that mean the real Godric would have wanted to see what the future of his school is like rather than stuck alone here?"

Godric blinked for a few moment, looking stunned before bellowing another round of laugh, even louder than before. At least he didn't deny it, that's as good as a yes to me, "Cheeky little brat you are," he found himself saying.

I couldn't help but gave him a cheeky smile in return, "I try."

"Percy!" I heard Sev yelling from across the hall, "What are you waiting for?

I rushed out from the room but not before I shot one last glanced back, "See ya around Gryffindor," I promised him.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the delay. I forgot to tell you it was nearing exam week and the one week delay became a bit longer than that.**

 **So, the plot has finally picked up a notched. Please R &R I always await your opinion. :)**


	40. Act II: Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Never Steal a Book from a Bookworm**

 **Words: 2,618**

 **Recap:** We managed to discover the secret-but-not-secret-anymore-founder's-tower. Confirming by Gryffindor's himself (Okay, his painting if you want to be technical) the existence and the clue for his key by his unnecessary horrid singing. Either somebody must never told him how awful he was or he just doesn't care.

* * *

Once we were done with our Nightly Excursion, Lily and Sev went back to their respective dorm, while I had to dashed back upstairs, pulled James out of the closet, and threw cold water at. Jolting him awake. He glared at me but I went on chastising him for sleeping in the job as if I wasn't in any way responsible for his sleepiness. But...well...let's keep that bit buried indefinitely.

The next day, I had DADA on my first period and had a hard time concentrating when the object of scrutiny was right in front of me. Teaching the class with his hissing talk. A few times, he called my name only for me to draw blanks from the lesson and had to flapped out nonsense or had Doc mouthed a given help. Heckler looked non impressed by my lack of attention. Giving me a warning or two.

Still, other than the usual mishaps spells I made in the next few periods. I thought after the discovery we made last night and the end of my detention, I wouldn't need to encounter trouble so soon.

Clearly, I was wrong.

I barely got out of the classroom when Sev literally barreled down at me. Surprising me enough to topple me down.

"Sev, what the hell?"

"Sorry," he said as he got up from being tangled up with me.

That got me looking him up in concern. No offense to Sev, but he was never one to willingly apologize first without prompting except to Lily, and he was sweating while looking more distraught than usual and Sev is usually the epitome of calm and calculated. Something obviously was wrong here. I didn't even get to ask him before he began dragging me off, and I didn't fight him off.

"What happened?"

He only answered with one word, "Lily."

That was all it took for me fasten my pace, and out walk Severus though he still guided me where we were going so I had to slow down at some points. We were back at Heckler's office, the door was quite ajar (there were signs that the handle had been roughly mistreated) so we didn't need to stick our ears to the door to hear what's been saying in there.

"DO NOT LIE AND ANSWER ME! WHERE IS THE BOOK?!" Heckler yelled out and had made me jumped by the loud coherent words I've ever heard him use.

Lily whimpered and I couldn't blame her doing so, being the target of his fury.

"Calm your voice down Heckler, she's a child for Pete's sake. Be mindful of your tone," McGonagall's stern but calming voice resounded.

"I understand your distressed that you just be feeling Professor Heckler," Professor Dumbledore added, sounding like someone who was chiding a child, "but I suggest it's best for you to reign in your anger and to approach this in a respectful way."

"I'll bloody talk "respectful" but not to a little thief!"

"Bu...but I told you. I didn't do it. I swear I didn't, please believe me."

"I'll believe you when you give me my book back!"

"I don't have it."

"Give me my book back!" Professor Heckler said while gritting his teeth. Had it not been for the presence of the other two Professors in the room, I think he would growled at her.

Sev and I exchanged look, his eyes were worried and lost. Confused at the sudden turn of event that we most definitely weren't expecting. From what I could tell from the conversation, basically Professor Heckler lost his precious book regarding the Lost Treasure and he suspected Lily of stealing it. Which is a ridiculous idea since not only doesn't have a Hermes' bone in her body, she would have told us if she had taken the book. Which also begs the question of why he would made her the first suspect.

"I have never gone a day without my book by my side and the last time I saw it was when we had our "conversation", ring any bellssssh?"

I didn't know what Lily had looked like, but I could guess that her face was as pale as we are when his words began to sunk in on us.

"That wasn't me-I didn't-someone else came after me, it's-"

"Already trying to blame someone else are you Miss Evans? Honestly, you're making your case worse and you've already lost much credibility with you disappearing from my room at the same time as my book."

"ENOUGH!" McGonagall called him out and I could imagine her glaring disapprovingly at him, "Professor Heckler, control yourself!"

"I will not!" Wow, that's a shocker. This is a first time someone went against McGonagall upright, "Now see here Miss, you're going to tell me where you hide my precious book or I'll use my authority as Professor to give you detention. I hear the Forbidden Forest is short of a watchmen tonight and that Mister Rubeus is short of friend."

My eyes widen at his implication, "Is he serious?" I hisses at Sev, "That's basically telling Lily to die in a ditch, we barely survived the last time we went there!"

Sev just shook his head solemnly, "Oh he's dead serious Percy. Remember that Hogwarts isn't a muggle school, we don't do things as normal and safe here. Shouldn't you know this by now?"

Oh I do know this, but this school teaches to control magic not to fight. There's a difference. Dumbledore even confirmed it himself. So why the hell aren't the other two professors saying anything?! Or is this part of their contract that you could punish student however they want?

"What are we going to do? We can't stand around and do nothing!"

Agreeing with Sev's sentiment, I wasn't sure what we should or how to help her so I just did the first thing that came to mind without properly thinking. Or to put it in one word that's becoming a favorite of mine, improvise.

I burst in without a care of disturbing their talk, ignoring their surprise at my sudden arrival, and blurting out a bombshell, "It was me. I stole the book." There was an audible slapped from behind me but I didn't need to turn to know what and who prompt it.

I looked over to see how the occupant of the room was reacting more or less how I imagined they would react; Lily was evidently gobsmacked at my daring proclamation, McGonagall had briefly looked up to the ceiling followed with soft exasperated words of "Off course it's you" that I could tell from my amature lip reading. Dumbledore's only clue of surprise was by his widening eyes and slightly parted lips but kept his calm mask in place, then there was Professor Heckler who was surprisingly had nothing to say after all that shouting and growling he made, and instead looked down at me pensively. I wasn't sure what he was thinking, but either he was trying to discern if I was telling the truth or if he could jedi mind me into killing me.

Heckler opened his mouth, ready to respond to my impromptu claim.

"It was me!"

Until it was cut off short by another exclamation that got all of us to whipped our head. Even me. Especially me actually.

"You're right, it was me," my red haired friend said, "I did it, I stole the book when I came to talk with the Professor."

There was another bang sound from behind me, but one that sounded like skin-to-wood contact I had choose to ignore since I was busy gaping at Lily. Before I could so much as say a word, Professor Dumbledore has cut me off.

"Well this is quite a dilemma we're in. It would seem while one book of Professor Heckler was stolen, two students are claiming to have stolen it." I know I might be talking crazy, but I could have sworn Dumbledore had sounded amused. I wouldn't be surprised if he was smirking underneath all that bushy white beard of his.

"And you suspected me of it right? Then I confessed, you were right that I stole it yesterday."

"Don't listen to her! She's only saying that because she's trying to protect me."

"Oh that's rich coming from you," Lily said as she bared her teeth at me, "I'm not the one eavesdropping and burst in while pretending to even know what we had been talking about from the start."

"Seeing as you were swearing up and down that you didn't steal it. It's a bit late for you to claim that now, don't you think?"

We were stuck between a glaring match, both of us had a stubborn pleading glint to have the other stand down while the other take the blame. Lily opened her mouth, about to shot back another retort but was stopped short.

"ENOUGH!" Heckler bellowed that got the two of us to shut up. He sent the two of us one last glare before asking, "Now I don't care which one of you stole my books and I'm willing to forget all this ever happened if one of you decides to return that book."

Our faces simultaneously paled since the truth of the matter was that we don't have it and blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"I dropped it in the lake" Lily said.

"I accidentally tossed it into the hearth," I said as well at the same time.

Heckler's eyebrow twitched before he closed his eyes and sunk his head down that the shadow hid half his face. The silent was discerning, way in contrast to his angry outburst before. Unnerving Lily to the point she was slightly backing away and even the two Professors by his side was eyeing him worriedly.

Until…

"β§# #!$$μ¥※-"

...uuh, whatever that is. I didn't know what he was saying, but I think I caught a few Latin words somewhere. He was speaking fast and his nasal voice was back making it more gibberish than hearing proper words but I was sure I had heard him saying "Head sucker", "Dementing dog nutsack" and "Merlin's weathered ass," though whether he meant the cursing or the donkey, I wasn't quite sure. Even the two Professors were too bewildered by his sudden exclamation to do anything.

"FINE!" Heckler practically roared out, "If you two are so eager to be the thief and aren't going to return my book anytime soon then so be it! Have fun spending the night at the Forbidden Forest because that's where your detention will be."

Jeez, not even Annabeth was this upset about her book. And I'd seen what she does to the poor sod who had rip only a page of her architecture book. Let's just say it wasn't pretty.

"Now get out of my office before I could think of a worse punishment!"

We didn't need any more prompting before we dashed out of the office. I heard the snippets of conversation between the three professors and I wasn't going to be around to hear the impeding verbal fight that was coming so the three of us got the heck out of here.

Once we were at a safe distance where the lack of people provided us calm reassurance. It was then that Sev switched flat looks between the two of us before sighing, "Lily, I'm sorry to say this, but both of you are idiots."

"Hey, we're not that bad!" I complained.

"You especially Percy," his flat look turned more into his signature glare while pointing at me, "How in the name of Merlin's Beard did you think that claiming to be the thief was a good idea?"

"What was I supposed to do? I couldn't sit still and watch Lily be accused as a thief when she's obviously not."

"Fat a lot of good it did," he grumbled, "The only reason it works is because you tick him enough. I doubt he actually believes you."

"Well he would have if one of us hadn't try to play the hero." I leveled a glare to him.

That caused Lily to make an indignant gawk, "Excuse me? You are the last person I want to hear that from Percy Jackson! Your help was the last thing I need when Heckler had threaten to sent me detention to The Forest!"

"How am I making it worse? That doesn't make sense."

Lily buried her face to her hand and groaned, "Per-cy-," she said my name in gritted teeth, "Have you forgotten what exactly rest in The God-Forbid-Forest?"

I furrowed my brows, "Off course I do. There's the Hodags, the Unicorns, the Cent-Ah." I couldn't help the last word escape from me.

I could tell Lily barely restrained a growl, "Yes, "Ah" indeed."

Sev, for once, was clueless while looking back and forth between us, "What do you mean "Ah"? What the hell is "Ah"?"

Lily volunteered to explain, her scathing glare still trained to me, ""Ah" as in remember when we told you last year why Percy was banned from the Forest?"

"Oh, that "Ah"" Sev let out in realization. He then cocked his head to the side, clearly musing something in mind, "You know...to be fair...seeing as the forest is supposed to be forbidden in the first place, making it banned for Percy is kind of a moot point now that I think about it."

Lily had her brows twitched and made aggravated groaned while I grinned from his words, "Sev does have a point there Lily," I tried to lighten the air only to whimpered when two pair of eyes shot me a look that says to keep my mouth shut. "Shutting up now."

The anger and fight in Lily's eyes dwindled, and she tucked her head down in defeat, "Look, there's nothing we could do at this point. We just have to get through tonight and hope nothing bad happens. Even if things turned out we have to run for our lives, I'm sure Hagrid will be with us to keep us from getting mauled. After all, what's the worst that could happen?"

 **. . .**

"Lily. Next time, kindly try not to goad The Fates and asked them to bite on our ass."

"I will remember that," Lily gulped as she scanned the area of an all out massive brawl of every kind of monsters you could think off; Centaurs, Wolves, a mass army of spiders that would make Annabeth faint, a black edition of Wookiees, even Deers and Stags. And let me tell you now that by no means they are normal if one of the stags managed to flip a wolf like a bag of sack in the way, nor the glittering crystal like antlers they had, or the snarl that showed their canine teeths no herbivores should have. "In my defense, this is all James' fault," she said while pointing at the boy next to her.

Said person who had been gaping at the scene whipped his head at her with a squawk, "How the bloody hell is this my-" he was cut off by the pair of glaring green eyes at him that made him scratched the back of his neck sheepishly as his face began to flushed, "Uuh, well...that is...oh give me a break, it was an accident!"

"ACCIDENT MY FOOT. YOU CAUSED A FREAKING TURF WAR!"

I'm sure all of you have some questions. So to recap what happened that resulted in this insane situation and why. Well, you'll have to find that out in the next chapter because it's going to be a long one.


	41. Act II: Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: A Trip to the Not-So-Forbidden-Forest**

 **Words: 5,580**

 **Recap:** And so after failing to take the blame and only made it worse for myself and Lily, we got detention to accompany Hagrid in his nightly watch through the Forbidden Forest. Yes, the same forbidden forest Dumbledore had nicely warn us off at the start of the feast if we didn't want to die a horrible death. The same one where the centaurs had banished me from unless I'm asking for a round of arrows sticking out of my butt. I'm halfway giving up for any peaceful night tonight.

* * *

When night fell and the moon rose, Heckler himself had escorted us to the forest with a bit of an eagerness than normal. Hagrid, who was notified of our coming, had been waiting by his hut and looked worriedly between us two. Instead of getting ready to put our foot into the forest, the two adults waited. For what? I wasn't sure until I asked.

"Oh, just another rabble rouser that claimed to have stolen my book as well, and who am I to deny someone from getting their just reward if they so ask it?" Heckler answered with a stretched smile and a gleam amusement. I shouldn't have been to surprised but I hadn't expect for our DADA Teacher to have a bit of a sadistic streak in him.

Lily and me exchanged confused looks. We hadn't expected that, but we had ceased to wonder on it when a blip of light from a lantern caught our eyes and watched Mr. Pringle trekking down toward the hut, next to him was one of the last person I expect being here when I had spent the last week with him every night. I'd look back to Lily, and instead of the shocked face I was expecting, she was glaring daggers at him.

"What did he do now?"

"Most likely the one that got us into this mess in the first place."

That made me gave him an identical glare, making James tense slightly and almost stumbled his steps.

Heckler hummed our attention, "Children, it would sssheem you two aren't the one admitting of stealing my precioussh book. I would think it'ssh only prudent for you to get what you yoursshelf practically ask. And I think teaching why stealing other people's thing is wrong, as you three had claimed, is to learn why thissh place is called the Forbidden Foressht."

Oh, Heckler tried to spook us as he called the forest's name with a low whisper, but that only got us to avoid eye contact with him. He must have misread our action, thinking he managed to spook us if the tale tell smug look he had was any evident.

Then Heckler bid us adieu with that sickly grin of his (scratch that, any kind of smile of his look are either sickly or demented). Leaving us at the hands of Hagrid. He told us to always be either by his side or Fang's if either of us got seperated. With a side note that he was a bit of a coward, so we shouldn't rely on the dog too much.

"So, what do we basically do in here?" James raised a reasonable question to my hairy friend.

"Well, it might be just meh imagination but I think there's trouble brewin' within the forest. It's been quiet for a few days, much too quiet for meh liking and usually that would mean the calm before the volcanic eruption."

"Uhh...don't you mean 'before the storm'?"

"Really? Well, not much different."

Lily was halfway toward objecting him but I grabbed her shoulder and shook my head.

The three of us followed behind Hagrid with Fang alongside of him and only a lantern that barely lit up the path we walked in the forest. I had thought the patrol along the forest would be a but mix of creepiness and boring without going deep in the forest but that assumption was soon debunked when we unknowingly came straight to the heart of the problem of Hagrid's had suspicion.

I flinched when I saw a group of centaurs standing on a slight steep hill and hid behind a tree, hoping it would obscure my identity enough. Looking up at the armed half-man, barring their canine teeth, and making shuddering growl reverberating the air. The tension was palpable and the two showed clear sign of wanting blood. Even Hagrid became pale at the sight, and James had to hold back a squeak of terror. I felt Lily's hand gripping my own and we watched in silent at what was unfolding.

"You have crossed the line for the last time!" I almost jumped at Bane's familiar voice, "Do you think we won't know you've been sneaking one of your own around our turf?!"

The wolves barked and growled, loud enough that even I wouldn't be surprised if it was heard all the way to Hogwarts. One of the bigger wolves on the front, with silver fur that seemed to shine under the moonlight and his large jaw look it could chew my head off in a single bite, and I'm not exaggerating. But one step from what I guess was the Alpha, the two centaurs beside Bane raised their bows.

"Don't talk like you don't know," Bane boomed out but not even his commanding tone could make them flinched, "We have sights of your kind running amok and will not let that stand!"

The wolves snarled as one, and due to Bane's face changing slowly to red, I assume they called him some profanities. Not that I disapprove or anything.

Lily tugged the sleeve of our Half-giant friend, getting his attention, "Uuh...Hagrid, do you think you could tell us what is going on? Why are they fighting?"

Hagrid scratched his bearded chin, his gaze never lingered longer than a second and gulped, "Yeh, well...it appears we got ourselves a turf dispute. It's not uncommon thin' here in the fores', but I haven't seen the centaurs havin' a dispute since I started workin' here."

I raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

He tilted his head in thought, "'Kay, maybe they're prone to dispute but not concernin' their turf. Everyone in the fores' knows how territorial they are. Second to the Wolves, actually, so this is... troublin'."

"You think we're blind about your filthy half-breed, mongrel," Bane retort and obviously asking for a fight with them. A slap to his bicep made him turned to one of the centaurs beside him who was giving him a warning look.

Another loud growl in response to the, the pack inching forward and ignoring the menacing arrows being aimed.

"I think that's an understatement," James muttered as the tension was getting thicker by the second as an explosion was on the edge. One wrong move or one wrong word, and everything will go pear-shaped.

The sound of hooves clopping near made us tensed until the sight of one of the young centaurs came out from the forest's shadows and under the dim moonlight, and I relaxed when it was one I recognized, "Firenze!"

He paused his step and looked shock at seeing me, "You should not have come here, young Half-Blood."

I had to quell the urge to bark out a dry laughter, "Oh believe me, I wouldn't be here if I had any other choice."

Firenze looked like he wanted to say more but then turned to Hagrid since it looked there was more important thing to say, "Hagrid, I don't know if I should be happy or worried more with you here. The situation has been...delicate as of yet."

"Why? They should know better than ter crossover one another's turf, especially these two."

Firenze nodded in solemn, "Exactly, but I heard from the elder centaurs how there's been sighting of werewolves not just surrounding our territory, but even on the border of the Forbidden Forest."

"Wha'? You're jokin'? They know better than to risk Dumbledore's promise like that!"

"Wait, sorry to interrupt," James cut in between the two. "But did you just say those wolves are actually werewolves?!" he asked the same line of question that cross my own mind.

"In one sense, they are," Hagrid answered but his tone was unsure.

"In what sense?" Lily voiced out, her curiosity piqued.

"Those pack of wolves are actually teh offsprings between werewolves who gave birth durin' teh full moon, some said they were conceived unde' a full moon. Some say both, we never really know. There's a rumour that says only one of teh parents needs to be a werewolf. Ridiculous right?"

"So, you're saying there might be people who gave birth to wolves in their wolf form?" Well, that would certainly make an exciting baby shower. I could even picture the banner saying: "IT'S A WOLF!"

Lily gazed at the pack, squinting quizzically. "They don't look that different from normal wolves."

"Oh they are far more intelligent than what you would assume, child." Firenze commented. "The wolves here are no more dangerous than normal wolves, yet bearing none of the savageness and taste for human flesh that werewolves have."

Hagrid nodded strongly at this, his burly arm crossed. "Despite this, it's often bein' spread that they are as savage as werewolves. Only Dumbledore sees enough reason teh give them a shelte' here in the fores' like the Centaurs. Great guy, Dumbledore."

"But, there were rumours of werewolves living here. Isn't that them?"

This time Hagrid sighed, his face forlorn. "That's teh sad part. Of course livin' in teh fores' would spread rumour amongst teh studen'. Yet mos' of teh staff let it spread in hopes of keepin' teh students out of teh fores'. While keepin' teh studen' safe is importan', I can't say givin' these wolves a bad name is teh way ter go."

"And sadly that misconception is carried among my kinsmen as well," Firenze added, his face was regretful by his admission. "They looked down on them as they do to others, and they do not like even the sight of wizards within sight, much less the other colonies. And there were no proof of them actually coming across our turf. Bane and his friends are displeased by that and wanted to make sure they understand their place."

"So...if I understand correctly," I drawled with less impressed tone, "Bane is being a xenophobic idiot and trying to cause a pissing match with his neighbor, is that right?"

If I had wondered if Firenze could sigh any heavier, then I have gotten my answer. "I am ashamed to admit that yes, that's exactly what's happening."

"Well we can't have things escalatin' any further, do yeh think yeh could translate the wolves fer us Firenze?"

Firenze turned his attention to the bickering two species. His head tilted in concentration, "The wolves are defending themselves, they've only been tracking down someone and never gone past the line they agreed on."

"Trackin' who?"

"They've been tracking...a cub? I'm not exactly sure of their term, but a cub of one their kind has been crying for the last year and they were having a hard time finding him in their own turf, so they had to spread out."

"Is that all?"

"Well, Lynn just barked out a colourful insult or two but that's not an important...though I will say I agree Bane is a sodding bald douch-"

"Firenze," Hagrid warned.

If possible, the young centaur blushed and made a dry cough. "Yes, uhh...they're also saying-"

"Don't spout nonsense!" Bane's cry cut him off, "Your lies are unbecoming more than you already are. There are no other werewolves around this part, otherwise we would have made sure to eliminate it!"

The sound of a gasp made me turn, followed by a hitching breath from beside me and I glance to find James looking more than scared, but horror stricken. His face paler than it already was beneath the moonlight, and he looked like he had choked on food. I didn't get to question him further though before Hagrid took my attention back quickly. Walking over to him with a placating hand raised.

"Now, now, what's all this about? I've been keepin' an ear of things but looks like yeh two got off in the wron' foot from a misunderstandin'"

The growl and the death stare directed by the two colonies were now sent toward Hagrid and I couldn't help but shifted just a bit closer behind him but still within the shadows. Keeping a wary eye and making sure nothing happens to my friend. Hagrid didn't look a bit worried, though if he had been groundskeeper since they've settled here as he said, then I should have expect for him to know what he's doing.

I was more reassured when I saw the tensed muscle between the two relaxed slightly at the sight of them. They have clear respect for the Half-Giant which made me beamed a smile. Good respect is so hard to come by after all, especially coming from stubborn asses.

Bane sniffed in disdain as he spoke, "I think you had heard enough to know what this mongrels had been spouting lies."

A loud bark that didn't need a translation that it was a retort from the wolves.

Hagrid nodded, his features calm like his voice. "From what I could tell, you have problems with a turf breach."

Bane eyes seemed to light up, a cruel satisfied grin curved up, "So you understand, Hagrid, the severity of their act-"

"But did they?" Hagrid cut in, his tone was had a clear innocent despite the clear intention behind his question.

The Centaur looked like he almost bit his tongue from being cut off, his cold stare return in vengeance as he spoke with gritted teeth, "What?"

Hagrid wasn't deter by his tone, his own voice didn't so much as waver toward the armed borderline hostile creature perched on the steep hill. "You said that they were seen near your border but not past it. Then surely there's no need for confrontation. It's not like they breached their agreement."

Bane began to snarl and frown, making his face that much uglier. "So they haven't gone and went past our turf, do you think we're going to let them toeing the line?"

"The agreed line exists for a reason Bane," Hagrid chided softly and patiently. "As long as they don't cross it then there's no need for you to-"

"Yet. They haven't cross the line yet, and I'm not going to wait until they think they could get away from entering our turf. They need to know their place!"

"Is that teh Centaurs way then? To taunt an' besmirch othe's when they did somethin' you don't like instead of doin' wrong? And I thought yeh all are big on honours."

That seemed to hit a spot when the other centaurs began shifting uncertainty, glancing one another as they shoot eyes of doubt toward Bane. Himself looked annoyed at being lost for words. It was a good thing I was hidden or the shit-eating grin I had would have pissed Bane more than he already was. Knowing a kink in the armor of his argument when he saw one, Hagrid kept his patient tone on him-

"Look, clearly they've been stayin' in their own turf fer almost three decades and it shou'd be clear they like having dispute as much as ye doh. So they mus' have reason for sniffing around yer side of teh colony. Let them explain themselves and if it's somethin' I could help settle than all teh more reason teh put this case to rest. How does that sound?"

The silence accompanied after was one with thought, and I couldn't help the glee I had seeing Hagrid settling this diplomatically. Firm, gentle, with a hint of stubbornness that would not let the issue leaf unsolved. A side I had never seen him when he was with people which surprised me a bit.

Maybe because of that I didn't pay enough attention to Lily when she moved. Inching a bit closer to the scene and and reached out her hands to what she assumed was a tree but went rigid when she found herself touching a soft hairy surface instead of the expected rough prickly bark. Slowly she looked up and was faced with a hairy humanoid creature with large canine teeths, red murderous eyes, his mouth had saliva dripping, and looking hungry wasn't so farfetched.

Lily screamed which made the creature roared back at her. All of us was surprised by the action but James made the monumental stupid idea to act hero by drawing his wand and aimed at the creature.

Only to missed and hit one of the centaur instead, which led to one of them so startled that he let an arrow escaped his grip and hit one of the wolves.

After that? Well… it felt like all of Hades's worst creature from the underworld got loose.

Things became that bad as a fight between two species broke out but it was only the beginning of a horrific chain reaction.

One centaur threw a wolf into a tree, which turned out was a niffler nest. Prompting them to spread out and dig themselves out from ground zero or either skitter away, only to disturb a group of rabid carnivorous horned rabbit - what were they called again? Wolperting or something? - zooming out from the ground and bit or stab anything in their way. I never thought any kind of hybrid rabbit would terrify me but they do.

Then the same creature that had scared Lily began appearing one by one, almost unnoticed by their dark color but their eyes showed enough to where they are when they popped up behind the tree then disappearing. No one noticed there was one less being in the fray everytime it was gone.

Try as he might, Hagrid had tried yelling out for them to stop but some member of the brawl somehow managed to throw a rock at his head, rendering him to slump down to the ground, eliciting a worrying cry of his name from us. Lily would have ran to checked up on him by his side if I hadn't reign her in. Why? Because not long after he fell, there was a gradual increase of spiders crawling about. To the point that calling a wave of spiders wouldn't be exaggerating to say, seeing a chunk of the forest was covered with creepy crawlies and surrounding Hagrid like a barrier.

At some point, other creatures of the forest awaken from the brawl and somehow for some reason joined in. Becoming one supernatural slugfest with the three of us standing ways away from.

And that kids, is how Stupid James started the first ever turf war in the Forbidden Forest.

"I said it was an accident! How many times do I have to say for you to believe it!"

"Say as much as you want James, but it's not going to change the fact- DUCK!"

The three of us did that and narrowly getting hit by a flying centaur as he flew over us. We glanced at the now unconscious half-man and half-horse lying on the ground before looking back at the fight that's seemed to escalating more with trepidation.

I gulped, "All in favor for running?"

I didn't hear their reply since they had done just that before I had to catch up from behind.

"What were you even thinking?" Lily hissed as her running slowed into a wide hasten steps beside him, "You had to pulled out your wand and make things worse, didn't you?"

"I didn't mean to...I just…I thought you..."

Lily scoffed at the fumbling words James couldn't form, "Save your excuses when you grow up and learn not to bring more trouble than you're worth."

James gawked at her before his mouth was flailing and blurted, "I wanted to protect you!"

That got Lily to paused, standing for a second or two before slowly looking back at him. Her arms crossed and the angry face she had wasn't wiped, but I knew her enough to see the question in her eyes, "What?"

"You screamed and I...I panicked, okay? I thought you were hurt or something hurting you and I couldn't let anything happen to you," James admitted.

There was a long silence stretched between the two that I was stuck in what to say when my own eyes boggled out like Lily from his words that from what I could tell were sincere. That, and I was feeling strangely like a third wheel between the two as they stare at one another without so much as blinking.

Lily bit her lip, her eyes soften and it was only because I knew better that she was trying to keep her angry face intact. Feeling like the silence had been going on for too long, I was about to break the ice when the bushes next to us began to rustle. James moved in instinct, horrible instinct if you ask me, and tackled Lily down with a shout of "Watch out!"

He wasn't quite aware where he was tackling her and got the two of them rolling down a steep ground. I wasn't quick enough to save them so I was left watching them being tangled with themselves at the bottom. I looked back to the rustling and found it had only been a single fox and I couldn't stopped the slight curved at the tip of my lips.

"You know James, if you were so scared of small and harmless fox, you could have said so!" I shouted out. There was some faint grumbling I couldn't hear but I have a guess what either of them might say. I had no problem sliding down to their side, in time for Lily to pushed him off and stood beside me.

"Some offense James, but next time you tried to 'save' me? Just...don't."

If I wasn't so crossed with James, I might have a shred of sympathy from the look if his face. He eventually picked himself up but tensed midway when we heard the audible sound of… something. I couldn't describe it much other than it sounded like whistling, but with deeper tone and had an echoing feel to make it sound more like growling.

Our caution spiked when we whipped of our head toward the source, but the darkness made it that much harder to see what's beyond the shadows.

James swallowed his saliva, "Any chance this could be another fox?"

"If it's a two feet tall fox then maybe," I promptly answered.

But nothing came after nor was there any sign of life, just the continuing blow of the deep reverberate whistle until it stopped. Curiosity got the best of me and made few steps closer, pushing away the huddled leaves from the tree to give a clear view of what was behind it. Lily didn't need prompting before following behind me. I spotted at the corner of my eyes how James grabbed her hand and shook his head, but Lily only needed to pull her hand away before James reluctantly followed alongside of her.

To our relieved, it wasn't any sort of beast or monster. It wasn't even a living being. It was only-"A cave?" Lily said what the three of us had in mind at the undramatic reveal. It was a big cave to be sure. The biggest that I've ever seen, which gave off the sound of the blowing wind much more ominous than it should. Our strained muscle relaxed after realizing what the sound truly was.

Lily breathed out in relief, "I thought for a second we were going to face another one of the beasts here."

In hindsight there were probably monsters lurking inside the cave but I thought it was best not to say it. I was about to suggest we turned away but froze when I glanced back, "Where's James?" Lily's eyes widen when she found her fellow Gryffindor missing from her side. We both exchanged bewildered look before spotting him making his way into the cave.

"What is that idiot doing now?" I dragged my hand over my face, muffling my groan that followed before going after him.

James was quicker than expected and was already deep within the cave that we almost lost sight of him. The darkness didn't really help but it was a good thing the cave wasn't much of a maze so it was easy to follow him. Lily was first to noticed of the dim light began appearing on the rocky walls and ceilings. Like a glowing blue moss that I had to admit was mesmerizing even for me. It is a time like this to realize I wasn't much of a poet when mere words couldn't quite capture the beauty as we got deeper to the cave. The glowing moss began to spread further wide in the cave but mostly concentrates in the stalactite ceiling, making it look like a night light chandelier. It wasn't an elaborate scene but it was one that spoke of tranquility and peace. A scene where you could lose yourself in it forever.

The dark cave brighten a bit, not from the blue moss this time but the moonlight, shining down a set of staircase like a spotlight stage and James climbing up with hasten pace that we had no trouble catching up now that we have a good eye on him. He stopped short when he reached the other side of the cave where the moonlight broke through and I had to hold back from growling at his ear, "You know, when we find mysterious large cave it's not a sign telling you: 'Hey, let's go inside and check it out!' In fact, it's the exact opposite of what you should do."

I almost didn't caught Lily's snort. "You're one to talk," she spoke under her breath.

James didn't answer though, just a short "Uh-oh" that caused me to frown before I turned. I had to admit that, while the Dark Luminous Cave was great, _this_ was something else.

We were perched up on a cliff, the sound of the waterfall under us turned into background noise as we took in the scenery. A tree stood in the middle of the clearest lake I've ever seen. Seriously, I could see the bottom of it in great detail. The various shape and sizes of the rocks and corrals, the green plants that emitted small bubbles, even a wreck boat stuck between the roots of the tree. There was also more glowing moss illuminating below, but instead of blue it was a mix of yellow and purple glow. Although the air was humid and cool, the smell of ancient wet stone made me sneeze. The most magical thing about it would be the fact that despite the amount of water falling into the lake, it remained undisturbed nor did it swell into a river. A constant body of water that kept its serene state.

"What is this place?" Lily breathed out her question in awe. The corner of her mouth curved up while she took in the scene.

I was about to answer "I don't know" in response but was cut off surprisingly by someone who I never expect to know the answer.

"It's the Endless Fall where the first tree ever grown in the forest and has been here far longer before Hogwarts was even made. There are rumours surrounding the tree for centuries; like how people seek its wisdom when confronted with a difficult task or where one mourns their loves one and filled the place with their tears and made the lake" Lily and me turned to him in shocked at the series of facts he didn't sound to be making up. James seemed to caught on what he had said and looked just as shock and a bit horrified from it, "I mean...hehe...I think that's what it is if I heard right from Professor Binns" James tried to glossed over.

I snorted, "Yeah, and I'm a sea slug. Try a better bit."

"Harsh, but fair. I wouldn't believe me either." James took the silent a cue for him to begin sliding down the steep rocky terrain and I didn't even have the energy to shout for him again.

"We're going to have to follow him, aren't we?" I asked to my redheaded friend only to find I was alone. I whipped my head around to find she was following James heel. Spouting out something about not wandering off.

With a defeated sigh, I caught up with them no problem by the small lake that encompassed the moss-covered stonehenge. The closer I get, the more I felt the shrouding thick of old magic in the air. Very old magic.

"For god's sake, could you stop for one second and listen!" Lily screeched next to his ear, and while James winced, he didn't seem to be fazed much by her.

"You could have just stayed up and go back you know? No need to follow me around," he faced back to Lily, wiggling his eyebrows, "Can't say I blamed you, I am irresistible." The blanched of her face and the upside slap of his head was well warranted if you ask me. A retort seemed to be at the tip of her tongue when James began pulling out his robe, shirt, trouser until he was left with only his pants. Lily flushed beet red before turning away.

A question was halfway formed from my mouth on what he was doing, but it was clear why before he even made attempt to dive into the lake.

"10 knuts says he'll turned up in less than a minute."

Lily turned to me with a raised eyebrow, "and why is that?"

"Because looking at first glance might make i seemed shallow, he'll realized how deep it was in any-" On cue, James pop up with a frantic swim aa he tried to reach the shore of the lake. His erratic swimming didn't help reach to it faster. "There he is," I said with a barely contained chuckle.

Hs hand touched dirt and inhaled a mouthful of air, "That ain't a freaking lake! There's a whole ocean back there!"

Lily's surprise was only evident from her wide eyes and turned to me with a question, "How did you know?"

I grinned and followed with a knowing wink, "Trade secret." I then walked toward and offered him a hand after laughing at him. Bu he gave me only a stink eye before swatting my hand away. I'm not even surprised. "So, so you want to tell us why you suddenly got a death wish?"

He scoffed with that condescending tone I was familiarly associated it with the gods. I would think it was cute hearing that tone from someone mentally younger than me if I wasn't so bloody annoyed by him.

"Seeing as it's none of your business, you should quit prying while you're ahead," he said while he put on his robe back.

Lily took this moment standing between us and looking inquisitively at him with her large doe emerald eyes, "Is there really no way of you telling then? Pretty please?

James looked away and ruffled his already messy hair and I swear I could see a hint of blush on his face, "Well...since you asked so nicely."

Wow, this guy is a huge sucker.

And so he looked left and right then urged us closer so he could whisper to our ears despite no one was there to hear us, his excited tone was not unheard, "This place could possibly be, just possibly, where the Lost Treasure is hidden."

"No! You're joking. Really?" Lily couldn't stifled her gasp.

The smug grin wasn't lost by his face, "Oh, I'm dead serious."

"And how did you know about this?" I asked, not quite buying his story. He's not exactly the brightest bulb around.

"Trade secret," he retorted.

Touchè.

"Okay, I'll change my question. How were you planning to get to this treasure then?" James opened his mouth to answer but found he didn't have the answer now that he know his swimming plan was a bust.

"I-haven't got to that, but I'll think of something. My plans are brilliant just so you know!" His words were only met with scrutiny. "Oi! You would have a different opinion if you know all the pranks I'd done. Besides, I'm the one who has any clue of this place so you better listen to me and I wouldn't mind sharing the treasure afterward."

"Now that's not nice way of treating your friends, you should be grateful they're open to help you."

The unfamiliar voice coming out of nowhere made us tense, and jolted us to move so we were back to back with one another. Eyes roaming for the source, my fingers twitching around my pen and wand, and feeling the heat of their backs to me was the only reassurance of their presence.

"Oh, my apologies. I didn't mean to startle you kids," I glanced back to note the same confusion we all had even when search around for the woman's presence. That is until I felt James tensed next to me and watched his jaw dropped, his eyes round as saucer, and his finger shakily pointing toward the tree. We glanced at his direction only to have our expression matched with his when we noted that the tree had something peculiar at its bark.

Specifically, a wooden face of a middle-aged lady softly looking at us, "Now haven't anyone told you it's rude to look and gape at other people?" The Wood Lady scolded us with gentle tone which doesn't undermine the creepiness in all this.

One thing was clear though.

Things just got a whole lot weirder.

* * *

 **AN: Oh James...one step forward two steps back. Someday people are going to like you but today is not that day.**

 **Guess who it is as the Tree Lady. Not that hard to guess but guess anyway!**

 **Don't forget to R &R **


	42. Act II: Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: A Talk with Grandmother Willow**

 **Words: 4,859**

 **Recap:** So...after we escape from a very frenzied turf war - no thanks to James - we managed to get ourselves lost within the Forbidden Forest, where who-knows-what might pop out and threaten our lives. Nothing more than the usual. But, James' strange behaviour led us to a cave where a familiar face greeted us. Or at least...who I think was familiar.

* * *

"Uum, I'm sorry. Is it me or am I the only one seeing the talking tree?" James pointed out. His finger a bit shaky as he did.

"No, it's not just you seeing the talking tree." Lily confirmed. Her eyes locked at said tree, not daring to glance off at the off chance she might be hallucinating. I should know, I was doing the same after all.

"Better yet, I think it's more accurate to say a talking tree had just talked to us," I mused out my own thought.

"Oh stop it, you're making me blush," The Tree Lady gushed, and if her complexion wasn't so...woody. I figured she'd be blushing. Her eyes widen and gasped before she began clearing her throat, and schooling her features into one with more poised and meant business, "Greetings Wizards and Witches, I see you've come far in finding the hidden lake of the Endless Fall." We weren't expecting the drastic 180 degree change from her gentle sweet demeanor to a strict business tone which threw us off slightly. I couldn't help but find the thin line of her lips and her cold eyes didn't suited her at all until epiphany hit me like a hammer.

"Wait, that face...I know you," I pointed at her, "You're Helga, Helga Hufflepuff."

""What?!"" Both James and Lily cried. Their heads whipped between me and the Wood Lady's face with a new found insight. I know I'm not the sharpest knife out there but even I would recognized her after seeing her face every time I got back to the common room.

Immediately the shone in her eyes were back, and the familiar smile I would see every time I came back for a goodnight sleep emerged. "Oh, marvelous! You recognized me, and from my very own house," she giggled before she caught herself in the act, then schooling her expression once again. "Pardon me, but continuing from what I had said. Congratulation from finding me but know the key you seek is still out of reach until you've passed my ordeal."

The three of us exchanged confused glances before I spoke up, "You don't have to speak formally to us, it's not like we're anyone important or anything."

"Oh, but aren't you looking for the Lost Treasure? It's only prudent for brave searchers to be treated with respect. Age does not matter after all. Why us, founders, were barely out of our teen when we decided to build our very own school together."

I scratched the back of my neck, and pursed my lips, "Yeah, I don't think we're comfortable to be treated like stuck up...other than James here."

"That's ri-hey!" James nodded halfway before shooting me a glare I happily ignore.

Helga brighten at that, "Really? Oh thank god, I wasn't sure how to keep myself formal all the time." She breathed out a sigh and smiled warmly, "I'm used to it you know, being the founder of Hogwarts required you to, but that doesn't make it any less comfortable. All those traditions, etiquettes, and politics involved in my life when all I wanted was to give a place for the young wizards." A great big sigh followed from her slip outburst. Catching us off guard, "Oh, look how small and cute you three are, it just makes me want to baked you cookies and gobble you up later."

If I hadn't known any better, that sentence would have sounded ominous.

"That won't be necessary seeing as you're…" James gestured his hands at her overall, which I couldn't help but agree.

That earned him a slap from Lily and shooting him a look I was all too familiar with whenever I was being rude or sarcastic. She then switched her attention to Helga, "That would be nice of you Miss Helga Hufflepuff...or should we call you Professor Hufflepuff?"

"Professor! Oh that's so sweet of you Dearie. No one has called me that for ages. I do love being a teacher after all. Since I'm nothing more than a guardian now, I suppose you could just call me Helga. Thank you for asking though."

Lily nodded, "Alright then Helga, could you tell us this key you said to be guarding?"

"Hmm. oh yes...wel...sorry, my mind got sidetracked a bit there...heads in the cloud me, but are you sure you want to do this? It's not an easy task to do, much less someone so young."

"I thought you said you didn't care if we're young to seek it?"

"Doesn't make it less worrisome," she gently informed them, "Yes...well...here's how it goes," she started, "Anyone who seeks the Lost Treasure would be given the chance to obtain the Lost Vault Key. Luckily, it isn't that hard, so I would think you have of trouble getting it."

That small bit of news lighten the heavy lodge that had been stuck on our chest and giving us unease. It was more so for me, having to deal more deathly ordeal more than I could count, I could deal with a little less trouble for once.

"Great, what are we supposed to do?"

"Oh, you only need to fly up, find, and take it. Simple, don't you think?"

That got us to froze, slowly we looked up at the night starry sky, searching for whatever key-looking object that she assumed was on above but couldn't find any.

"Uhh...sorry Helga, but could you elaborate what you meant by flying up and take it? There's nothing up there." Lily hesitantly voiced what we all had in mind.

"Off course there is, it's right there in front of you," Helga persistently assured us with a patient smile.

"What is?"

"The star of course."

I swear at that moment we went deaf to the world, trying to process the inexplicable sentence she threw out like it was the most normal thing for her.

Lily was the first to snapped out of confused stupor, "Again, I'm sorry, but...you're not seriously saying the key is...a literal star right?"

The Tree Founder Lady gaped, she must have realized what she had said, "Oh, apologies, that wasn't a very good message was it?"

My red-haired friend relaxed, knowing we weren't actually going up and take a literal star from the sky. I've had my fair share of ridiculous and impossible experience, but even I admit that's a feat no one is capable off other than for a god.

"The star you're looking for is part of the little bear, it never moves so you should be able to find it easy."

But apparently she believes it's possible to take a star out of the sky. That might as well makes as much sense as telling me it's on the second star to the right and straight on till morning. I quelled the urge to run my hand through hair at the impending headache, "Typical, a riddle talking willow tree? If I didn't know any better, that would be a straight out copyright violation of Pocahontas."

Lily blinked before he squinted confusingly, "Poca-who?"

"Nevermind, it's an American thing."

"Rather than being all riddle, I say she's a whole 'nother basket kind of loony!" James was on the verge of exclaiming, "She's telling us one of the stars is a hidden key for the lost treasure? Even I find that hard to believe. Not surprising coming from Hufflepuff."

"Hey, lay off the house jab!" I growled. Honestly, this guy couldn't put away his house superiority. Not that I can say as much with Sev showing the same attitude most of the time, but he has friend benefit from me.

What a blatant racism...or should in this case be called housesism?

Lily finally tore her gaze from the sky to Helga, "So let me confirm again, so there's a way for us to somehow take...I can't believe I'm saying this...a star from the sky which is a key to the Lost Treasure?" she asked, feeling dubious, and I had to share her sentiment.

"Oh you three would be fine. After all, you did find this place so I'm sure you'll manage it somehow!"

I could appreciate some optimism as the next person, but even I have to admit hers was a bit,much. I looked back up at the various constellation in the sky, some I recognized, some I couldn't put a finger on. Yet I have no idea which star in which constellation she was talking about though it does ring a bell, at times like this Annabeth would know. She'll most likely answer in prompt then call me a Seaweed Brain with that exasperate yet fond smile of hers for not knowing what she would call "Basic knowledge".

"Okay," I clapped my hand loud enough to made the two wizard and witch jumped, rubbing my hands vigorously, "So putting aside how impossible that notion is, any ideas?"

The three of us exchanged unsure gazes, without a slightest clue how to even fly further than the already giant tree in front of us.

Lily huffed as she struggled for an answer while looking up at the sky, scrunching in concentration as if she would find an answer if she looked long and hard enough, before glancing back at Helga, "Any chance you might tell us how we could do that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Sweetie. I would love to, but that would be destroying the whole point of all this," her eyes rolled to gesture the place in general.

"Isn't there anything else you can tell us?" James pressed insistently, "Like a signal, a clue, or an advice you can give?"

Helga curled her lips in thought, "I suppose this place does remind me of a book I know." We leaned in at possibly having clearer image of what we need. But even that hope began to feel far fetched as we look upon the struggled Helga Tree as she tried to remember, "I remember it was a bit of a long title, it's at the tip of my tongue, well figuratively speaking since I don't technically have a tongue, but...OH, Lewis Carroll, I remember that was his...the writer's name."

The name was over my head, noting triggering the familiar tingle in my head, and James looked just as clueless as I was. Lily was the only one who knew what she was talking about if the raise hairline of her eyebrows that almost shot out of sight.

"Lewis Carroll...I know of him, he wrote Alice in Wonderland!" she exuberantly told us at finally getting a small clue. I wasn't sure what it all meant other than today was taking on a very fairytale theme. She then took pity of James, being the pureblood that he is, he has no idea of a muggle story when he heard one, much less the writer.

"He's a famous writer known by muggles for his fairytale book, Alice's Adventure in Wonderland. It's actually one of my favorite book, reminds me of Hogwarts a little." She proceed to explain the summary of the book to him.

I thought back a moment to refresh my memories. Doors in unlikely places that could take you anywhere or none at all. Food and drink that does fantastical effect. Talking and mischievous creatures. An endless amount of tea and food in a banquet

Holy! That's more or less Hogwarts in a nutshell. I wonder if he was a student here once.

"Wait, that doesn't make sense," I suddenly realized, "I know it's an old book since it's a classic, but unless Hogwarts isn't as old as we thought or that book was published close to a thousand years ago."

Helga laughed in a whole heartedly way, "Off course not Silly. I do get bored easily having stuck here with no one around, I had to find my entertainment _somewhere_. Look at all my collection!" she moved curtain of leave. Revealing a sizable gap in the tree bark that holds a large collection of books that brings out more questions than answer.

"And how on earth did you manage to snag all those books for yourself?" Lily queried with arms crossed and shooting a suspicious gaze.

"Now I can't tell you all my secrets, can't I?" she winked and giggled, actually giggled.

"Putting that aside, how's a book suppose to help us in this case?" I wondered aloud. A harmonic hummed between the three of us as we contemplated our next action.

Surprisingly, James seemed to have a good lead on where the clue was pointing, "Hey Evans, so that famous muggle story, in the end everything that happened to her was nothing more than a dream?"

Lily was surprised by the question but confirmed his question, eliciting a wide grin on his face and bright knowing glint in his eyes. "I think I know how to take a star from the sky."

Before we could question him, James put his thumb and index finger in his mouth and whistle loud and high pitch enough to make me wince. "Good gods James, what was that for? Do you want the whole bloody forest to know we're here?"

He ignored me in favor of looking back at the cave's entrance. A whooshing sound echoed from it, and appearing in a brown blur, shooting past us in blinding speed, instinctively making us duck. James wicked smile grew wider, his hand outstretched, snatching his broom in the air with practice ease.

"It's a Call-Me Charm, it's an original spell my dad made. He put it on my broom so I could call on it anytime and anywhere I want."

He puffed his chest and tilt his chin up, acting like he had done something impressive enough to be proud off, yet to me it just made him look haughty.

But Lily's attention was on another point, "Calling your broom...don't tell me...you must be jesting!"

James winked at her. Mounted his broom. Then lifting off the ground and through the air, toward the starry night sky.

I gaped at his retreating sight, like a fish out of water, "He's not seriously thinking he could grab a star by flying straight to it, right? Even James must know that's an outrageous idea."

"Oh no, not outrageous at all," Helga preened as she gaze the same way as us, "In fact, I'd say he gets full mark!"

""Huh?""

It wasn't her claim that made us utter the single word expressing our incomprehension, but it was the sight of James' silhouette reaching out for the stars and he...manage...to grab...it?

 _ **WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!**_

I had to blink a few times. Rubbing and squinting my eyes. Going so far to tilt my head. Making sure I wasn't mistaken and was seeing things. In hindsight, this wasn't the strangest thing I've experienced. But for the love of Aphrodite, there should be a limit to this things, and snatching up a star, with or without magic, should be one of them. Especially coming from James of all people!

"Oh," Lily puffed out, "So that's how it is," her words broke my bewildered trance.

"You know how he's doing it?" I asked her, my tone almost demanding.

She nodded, her eyes never leaving the now shadow of a flying wizard closing in on us, "the story of Alice in Wonderland...she never went to wonderland because it was all a dream."

My face scrunches in confusion. Opening my mouth to question her, but close when realization hit me as hard as the Titanic would have hit the iceberg. Looking over the non-ripple lake that has more depth than it looks, a waterfall coming from a torent river somewhere, a tree so tall it should have stolen anyone's attention from miles away.

"It's not real," I breathed out.

"Correct." James touched down to the ground beside us. His fist shining while he held the glowing key within, "I thought since whoever made this cave enchanted the lake to make it deeper than it looks, I thought it wasn't far-fetched to say the sky - or the ceiling - here was enchanted, hiding the key, so it'd look further than it actually is." His grin stretched out from ear to ear. His expression proud, and I admit that he deserved it. I was both impressed and chagrined that he managed to saw through this cave for what it is before any of us.

"How did you know which star to choose from?" I couldn't help my curiosity get the better of me.

"Really Percy?" Lily surprisingly voiced out, "It wasn't that hard of a riddle. Little Bear obviously meant the Ursa Minor Constellation, and the star that never moves meant the North Star Polaris. It's not that hard to work out. I thought Astronomy was one of the few subjects you were good at?"

"When it comes to constellation names and background I'm good, yes. Not the detailed name each of the stars has."

"Well, I've got what I came for. Let's go and get out of here now that we finished our business here."

"Actually…" Helga halted us. Her voice reserved, the leaves looked drearier as if reflecting her mood, "...I must apologize for not warning you, but the hard part comes _after_ you get the key."

A throbbing headache cut through my _cranium_. I don't even have the mental and emotional energy to dignify her with an appropriate response because _off course_ there's more to this dream cave than some fancy-smancy enchantment. I wanted to smack myself for thinking briefly it would be this easy.

Lily, being the brave soul she is, dared to ask "When you say the "hard part," what did you mean by that?"

Helga didn't answer, she didn't need to. Not when the cave decided to answer her by a loud blast coming from the waterfall. The shallow-looking lake was overfilling, the water spreading throughout the mossy cave in frightening speed. Reaching our knees before we could broke out from our reverie and react. I was the first to snapped out of it, "James, your broom!" I barked out.

"There's no way out!" He panicked, "The entrance is sealed, and the sky here is basically a ceiling."

"We're trapped!" Lily concluded. I would have bit out a sarcastic remark if I wasn't so concerned in them slowly drowning. My powers would help, sure, but that would ignite too many questions and I would leave it to last resort since I could play off my strange power as some kind of magic that runs in the family. Gods knows how many times I could trick wizards more easily than mortals with just the word magic. On the plus side, I'm confident this isn't a trap to kill, but the kind that needs to be solved. Meaning that there's a way out.

"The tree!" I yelled out in order, "We have to climbed up otherwise you'll get swept away or drowned at this rate!"

The water had reached our hips before they nodded. Swimming frantically toward the giant willow tree as we each grabbed on to the nearest branch. Yet, I missed my mark by a few inches, and had me slip down under the water. Lily's shout of my name was dampened over the cold water.

I opened my eyes that threatened to jump out of my socket, James wasn't kidding the place was like an ocean. I could feel the water was deeper than it appears to be, but it wasn't just deep, it was bigger too.

It would have a dark and dreary place if it weren't for the moon, giving the place a shroud of light. Accompanied by a smaller yet colored lights of the moss resided on the crevice of rocks around. There were corals of every color you can name and every shape you can think were there, and having seen my fair share of corals, I can say I've never seen more than half of them. While the scenery was big enough that I could only see the horizon around us, the middle of the lake dug deeper around the tree so I couldn't see its roots. It went further down toward a dark abyss that reminded too much of the hole where I fell to Tartarus.

Overall it was beautiful as it is creepy.

My mouth opens involuntarily. Gasping from the sight, but stopped short when water began lodging in my throat. My heart hammered out when realization sunk within me at the same time a hand shot out. Grabbing the back of my robe and pulling me out of the running water. My hand shot out to grabbed the nearest handle to hold on before finding myself hugging James like a overbearing koala.

He quickly pushed me aside with a sneer of disgust and I switched my hold to its bark.

"Bloody hell Percy, for once in your life could you stop giving me a heart attack!" Lily cried over the deafening rush of the waterfall.

If I had been paying attention, I would have amusingly noted the rare cursing Lily made or even gave her a witty comeback. I didn't, not when I was still in a state of shock. Looking wide eyes at the lake before glancing down at myself. My still _wet_ self.

My mind began to retraced back to the moment of me nearly drowning, and it was only the firm grip of Lily's hand entwined with mine and her worried emerald eyes that kept me from a full blown panic attack. Forcing myself to gulped down a heap of air so I could calmed myself down.

"This lake...it's enchanted," I managed to rasped out.

James rolled his eyes and scoffed, "What gave you that idea? Was it the ocean-deep lake or the ever-flowing waterfall that's about to DROWN US?!"

I was still too shaken after feeling the loss of my ability that the sarcasm flew over my head. The only time I almost drown was during The Second Giant War, and it was one of the top three experience I do not want a repeat. There's something about not having your natural element, the one constant friend that helps me through the hardest of trials, going against you that left you feeling beyond helpless.

"Percy?" Lily shook me gently, her voice laced with worried that finally snapped me from my mind. Even going so far as to brush away my wet bangs shadowing my eyes.

"Sorry, I'm okay. A bit shaken, but fine."

From the way that she was biting her lip, she didn't believe me, "Are you sure?"

I finally gain my bearing and tried to ignore how discomfort I am from still being wet. Now isn't that ironic? A Son of Poseidon disliking being wet, "Totally. Now how about we figure out how to escape from here, any ideas?"

We were lost in our thoughts and emotions, we hadn't realize we were quickly brought eye to eye with Helga. Looking between the three of us in concern, "Oh dear, are you three all right? At this rate you might die you know?"

"Yeah, thanks for the cheery reminder."

"Helga, is there anyway you could help us?" Lily asked hopefully.

"Well I would, but you'll have to say the magic word first, and you'll have to do it quick before I get overwhelmed by the water myself."

"Do we look like we have time to guess your bloody magic word?!" James would have pulled his hair if he wasn't holding on for dear life, "There's literally a million magic word out there, how are we supposed to figure out one?"

"Well if you weren't so rude, you might have figured it out by now. After all, even a muggle child would know."

"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!"

In normal standard, it was if it wasn't for me and Lily being here. We both exchange look that showed our understanding before we quickly yelled out that one magic word any children learn to use, "PLEASE!"

Simple? I know, even I was a bit underwhelmed, but this is Hufflepuff we're talking about.

In response to it, Helga's expression turned into something of a serene smile before molding her face into a smooth bark any normal tree would have. The branches rustled was becoming more restless. Moving back and forth before it became clear it was entwining toward the waterfall. Stretching. Rustling. Weaving. Creaking. Until it reached the deafening thousand pound of falling water before parting it to two, revealing another cave that lead to our exit.

There were no words exchanged before we began swim ourselves toward it. The wooden bridge guiding us.

"We're almost there. Keep moving!"

"No need to remind us!"

It wasn't easy, but it wasn't unreachable for us. The exit was half filled with the water which just rang a bad feeling inside my head. The exit was at the tip of my hand before a panic scream gave cold dread in my chest, James confirmed further by his followed up shout of _her_ name.

I turned left and right and spotted a convenient vine. Tying it around my shoulder before I plunged down in pursuit of her.

Bubbles blew out from my muffled cursed. Lily was struggling to swim up. A whirlpool that wasn't there before, growing bigger by the second, pulling everything in without discrimination. The gripping trauma I had over the enchanted water was nothing compared to seeing the horrified face of her as she fought for her life against the strong current against her.

Her hand stretched out for me, and mine for her. Inches by inches, we came closer to one another. Ignoring the freezing sting on our skin, the pull of our muscle, and the near suffocating lack of breath we had. We kept our eyes at one another, with the end goal of our mind.

The tip of our fingers touched.

She released a bubble of breath.

Her legs lost strength.

Lily's eyes widen, in horror and resignation

And she got swept away.

I let go of the vine and grabbed her at the last second, but even I can't fight against a current this strong. I tucked her to my chest, praying to the gods even when it was left unheard.

It still felt like my prayer was answered though when something grabbed on my collar and gave a strong tug, enough strength to pull two kids away from the Growing Whirlpool of Doom and back up to the surface. Right at the entrance of the cave.

While Lily hacked out any remaining water lodge at her throat, I looked back astonished at James who had saved our collective butts. Himself struggling for a lungful of air. My gaze went toward his wet broom and couldn't hold back how impressive he was, "You just used your broom to "fly" through the water and saved us. I gotta say James, I don't like you but that was pure genius, I could kiss you right now!"

Lily giggled the last remaining drop of water and while James sounded nonplussed, he couldn't hide the smug smile on his face, "Don't expect a repeat Jackson, if anyone's giving any reward, I rather it comes from Evans."

"In your dreams," she scoffed, but it was good-naturedly rather than the usual hostile tone she had. "Putting that aside, shouldn't we be moving, the water is still trying to drown us."

That got us running real fast, but it was evident from how fast the water was reaching our torso that this cave was not done messing around with us.

"A DEAD END! ARE YOU FLIPPING KIDDING ME?!" James' rage was reaching its boiling point, "WE CAME ALL THIS WAY JUST TO HIT A DEAD END?"

I shook my head, not ready to let my fatigue or emotion get the better of me. Feeling the pile of rocks that was blocking our path. It was our last remain hurdle. The clock's ticking whether we make it or break it. "There must be something else we can do, maybe there's a switch, a clue, or maybe it needs another magic wor-"

"Oh, move over!" Lily ordered, her tone was callous and tempered, uncharacteristic of her, but given the situation. I'd say it was reasonable. " _Reducto_!" She shouted with a strong wave of her wand and the wall collapses, hit with her magic.

The sudden opening let the cascade of water pushed us out, and we were mercy to the law of Archimedes before hitting a pile of mud with a loud _Splat._

Not my best exit.

Still, I had a wide grin on my face and looked back at my best friend, "Lily, you are a total badass!"

She grinned back with her mud covered her face that was dripping down, and I must have the same fate because there was mirth glinted in her bright green eyes, her teeth showed in her grin, and we found ourselves laughing with our backs on the mud. Our laughter ringing unashamedly through the forest.

* * *

 **AN: To all my Muslim's Readers.**

 **Happy Eid Mubarak 1439 H**

 **Minal aidin wal faidzin :)))**

 **Okay, a message to all of you. I see you've been getting impatient on me. Though I'm happy some of you are eager of my story, I hope you understand that I can't always update regularly with my busy schedule as it is with life. I promise, I'll see through the story to the bitter end. So I ask for your understanding.**

 **I'm stocking up my chapters so I could update it weekly, but since today is a special day. I'm willing to make it an exception.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it, please R &R. **

**Turns out making a scavenger hunt is harder than I thought, and I was never good at one too.**


	43. Act II: Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: How Zeus still Manage to Screw Me**

 **Words: 3,981**

 **Recap:** So long story short. We found a cave. A talking tree led us to the key of the Lost Treasure. Almost got drown but lived to tell the tale insted, but hey...what else is new. Though now that I think about it, who was the last one holding the key again?

* * *

"You both look awful," was the first thing Sev said upon the first look at me and Lily in the morning, and I couldn't blame him for his judgement since he wasn't wrong. My hair was messier than usual and Lily had curls sticking out of hers, we had dark bags under our tired eyes. And I don't think we've washed out all the smell from the mud.

"We had a rough night," Lily muttered groggily. Taking the first sip of her drink to sooth the rough patch of her throat.

He snorted, "No doubt about it, what happened?"

We proceed to tell him the events that happened last night. The turf fight, the cave, Helga's Tree, finding one of the Hidden Key, almost getting drown. The usual stuff.

When it came to the part that James had saved us, he started out with an annoyed scowl and ended what looks like contempt hate in his eyes which was unexpected.

"You okay Sev?" I prodded him.

" _Fine_ ," he almost seethed out. Obviously, he was anything but fine if the peas he was vigorously squashing has anything to say about.

"What's wrong with you? I would think you would have been glad to find Lily healthy and safe after that kind of ordeal."

Sev blinked a few times, pausing before he snapped himself out of his bad mood, and finally sent Lily a gaze that showed his concern and apology. She smiled back, accepting wordlessly.

"Okay, but what happened with the key? Who has it now?" he pressed.

I open my mouth to answer, but stopped halfway, thinking back of the night at the last person who held it. Me and Lily both exchanged sheepish face, knowing who it was, and Sev groaned to his mouth at that.

He couldn't hold back his indignant tone, "You had Potter, of all people, took it?!"

"To be fair, we were pretty tired and out of it," Lily reasoned him, "It never even crossed my mind until you brought it up."

My Slytherin Friend had to hold back throwing his hands up, before having a heavy sigh like a tired old man, "So, how are we planning to steal it from him then?"

Both of us sitting on the other side gaped at him before frowning. Unsure of what to say to him.

"We...never thought of that?" her tone hesitant. Like she wasn't sure if she was in the wrong or not.

"He...did almost do all the finding and all," I supplied my own thought.

"So we just let him walk away? Just like that because he "deserves" it? The very idiot who thinks making our lives hard is a good way to past the time as a deranged hobby, that guy?"

I scoffed, "You're one to talk about the deranged hobby, have you seen your face when you got into your research with potions?" I said good-naturedly. But instead the sarcastic retort I had expected. He scowled angrily comparable to when he was reminded of his dad, which caused me to stiffen.

"Oh, so you're taking his side now," The glare and tone were too menacing to be playful that even gave me raise my guard up.

"Severus…" Lily started but he cut her off, and Severus never cuts her off.

"No, obviously you prefer Mr I'm-too-awesome-and-perfect-hair. If you like him so much, maybe you're better off with him."

"Severus!" Lily cried indignantly. Before she could protest in anger, Severus stood up abruptly with a hard smack on the table and left without a word.

The two of us could only look back from behind as he stalked out of the Great Hall, "What is wrong with him?" Lily asked, more worry than confused.

"I don't know...you don't mind if I…" I pointed at his retreating form.

"Go, I have a feeling you have a better chance than me."

I nodded and quickly went off to catch up with him. Sev must have noticed my need for talking with him if his hasten pace said anything but then was reminded of his weaker constitution without the aid of adrenaline and I managed to catch up with him.

"Not now Percy."

"Obviously we need to talk."

"No, we don't," he insisted.

"Yes, we do," I stubbornly retort back.

He stopped mid-step, and turned to me with a humoring smile he didn't mean, "Fine, what do you want?"

"Say what you're thinking. Because you've been acting out of the ordinary Severus, only this time you finally snap."

"I'm fine, nothing's wrong with me!"

"Yeah, pull the other one Sevvy."

"Don't. Call. Me. That!" He bared his teeth at every punctuated word. His tone more angry than annoyed, which added the list of Sev-not-alright.

"Look, here's how it's going to be. You either face me, stubbornly asking what's on your mind the whole day, or you can simply tell me now and save me the effort," at this, Sev rolled his eyes, but I wasn't finished, "Or deal with your Ginger friend yelling at you for being a jerk before she cries for making her upset, and you'll be left fumbling on how to deal with it."

Ah, there's the pale-looking face I'm looking for.

"Alright, alright, I'll tell," he finally gave in. I crossed my arms and waited with tapping foot. Sev turned to both sides, confirming no one was in sight before pulling me to the darkest corner he could find. He bit the corner of his lips, probably struggling with what he was going to say. Sev never was a conversationalist after all.

"Why are you friends with me?"

I was expecting a lot of things, but that certainly never occurred to me, and I was thrown back by the question. Almost not believing he would question it.

"You heard me right Percy, why are you still friends with me? The same goes for Lily for that matter," he asked again. Tone genuinely confused and frustrated that threw me off the loop.

"Sev, I'm not sure I understa-"

"What's stopping you from hanging out with a freak like me?" my eyes widen as realization set in, it seems James words hit a more sore spot than I first thought, "Once you realize you rather hang out with others. Honestly, I'm starting to question why you and Lily even want to be friends with me in the first place. And if what you say about last night is true, I'd say you have no problem getting along with Perfect-James alright—"

Alright, the bullshit train stops here.

"Let me stop you right there Severus," I cut him with a stern glare I usually reserved for the campers when I demand attention. One finger up, "First of all, let's set aside whether you're a freak or not, the fact of the matter is you're different, but I'm friends with you _because_ of that, not in spite of it," a second finger shot up,, "Second, just because I can set my differences aside to work with James, doesn't mean I excused him for being a jerk or a bully. Third…"

Sev waited with bated breath, my words were left hanging, "Actually, I don't know the third, I thought it sounds better with threes." Like the Big Three, Three Fates, Three Dumps. Scratch that last one.

Severus rolled his eyes, but I could see the hostility in it dimmed. "Besides, I should be the one asking you that. After all, you don't have to deal with monsters and death threats with other wizards."

"If I did, you'd be useless or worse, dead by now."

"Ooh, Sassy Sevvy is back."

"Shut up, I told you not to call me that," he made a playful slap to my arm and I just grinned back at him.

"As if you complain when Lily does it. Oh, which reminds me that you owe her an apology so you better make it a good one." Then I shot him a glare, my playful tone gone in place for a serious one, "Lily is also my best friend so just so you know, if she cries in any way, know I'm not going to make sure anyone would pay for it, including you."

I didn't miss the slight shiver beneath his robes and he nodded with solemn seriousness as well. Showing he had no complaints.

 **. . .**

Weeks passed and the incident had long been forgotten for the three of us. We studied our way through the year without any big incidents with little complication, except when it concerns Professor Heckler. Since then, he had his eyes on either me and Lily, every time we were in sight, with a gaze that could burn a hole. Even others were starting to pick up his more-than-unusual quirky behaviour toward us.

James was even stranger since we almost drown together. I would think he would be showing his face often to rub our faces on his greatness. Yet, he never did. He looked more skittish around us and avoid eye contact as possible, though I notice he would gaze at either of us whenever we were in sight.

Lily claimed he was hiding something, most likely about the key he attained. It was only a mere guess, an educated guess, but it was more than we have on now and James' behaviour wasn't even a priority of concern for me so it was pushed to the back of my mind.

It wasn't until by the end of the annual Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor that I was reminded once more. Just as James once claimed, he was with the rows of fliers just behind Captain Goldstein, who was shaking our own Captain's hand, looking more determined than ever. He stood with confident bearing and didn't hide the obvious glare he made at me. Not the hostile murder kind I'm so used to, but the burning bullheaded challenge kind of gaze where you won't back down no matter what.

McKinnon had pulled the team aside beforehand, giving us the ceremonial leader pump-up speech, "Alright, this is my first speech as your captain, and I was never one for words as Ted was so let me make this nice and simple for you all." She made us hunch low enough for her arms to almost wrap around everyone, and made a low but serious promise, "We trained long and hard for this and I _know_ we can kick their collective arses, so if we don't win this match, I'll have each and every one of you help Hagrid with his beloved "beasts""

The Hufflepuff team has never been more motivated than they were then. Which I had to give kudos to her. Hagrid's type of "harmless" beast might be different to the rest of us so helping him might as well equal to risking our lives, but it's nothing compared to helping with one of his disgusting ones. I learned my lesson when the first time I offered my help, I suffered having to clean up their waste. And you don't want to know the kind of waste they had coming from magical creatures.

Just...don't…

The Captain had set me aside and grabbed my shoulder not too gently and whispered lowly to my ear. "I know I said that the others shouldn't rely on you too much, but be sure to give your all and give them hell." Her fingers dig to my skin, despite the layer of clothes I had, "Or you'll suffer a special punishment I reserved for you, understand?" She tried to sound menacing, but instead, there was a hint of amused purr that got me to repressed a shudder.

I gulped and couldn't help ask, "I don't remember you being this hardheaded."

She smiled sweetly, in contrast to her grave serious tone she punctuated in every word, "Before I'm not the captain, so I did my best while following my captain, who I adored by the way, but now that I'm captain. I'm not pulling any punches."

I nodded, "Duly noted."

Sadist! She's a sick winning-obsessive sadist! What was Ted thinking, making her our captain? I'm gonna have words the next time I see him.

"On your mark," Madam Hooch called out between the two teams, "One...two...THREE!"

The whistle was blown.

The quaffle was thrown.

And the match began.

Tootles was quick to broadcast the moment the game kick enough. It was a wonder, anyone could keep up with his mouth as much as the game.

[Aaaaaand...the game kicks off with Hufflepuff's newes' Captain quick act and caught the quaffle...buh what's this? She's bin flanked by two chasers and she's havin' trouble shakin' them off.]

Indeed it was as he said. They weren't just keeping up with her, they were making sure they were the same pace as her. Rendering it harder for her to pass the quaffle to others to the goal.

That was quickly remedied when our trusty beater, Chris, made an accurate aim at one of the chasers, forcing them apart and even give her the opening to score a goal. The air vibrates from the roaring cheer from the Hufflepuffs.

[Score! Hufflepuff made teh firs' score! Today must be a lovely day. But don't discoun' teh Gryffindors yet, fer they er rearin' some payback in hand from teh looks of their faces.]

Contrary to the Captain's word, my teammates _are_ good. Combine with her motivated and stubborn spirit, we're making a much better team than last year. What I didn't count, was the other team.

When the quaffle was thrown again, I made a fast dash toward it but had to stopped midway and almost got thrown off by surprise when James block my track off.

I glared at him and he smirked cockily, which made my glare intensified in return. I planned to fly to the side and be rid of him, but he followed. I flew to the right and he mimicked me like a mirror. I tried to get away a couple of times but he was insistently marking me. Ticking me off in the process, and I hate to admit it was working.

There was a loud cheer reverberating the air, but from the sound of its pitch, and the wrong side where it came, it wasn't for my team.

"Jackson," I heard Captain yelled out, "Stop playing around!"

Gritting my teeth, I nodded without a word while shooting a dirty gaze at the Twerp.

The rest of the game flew by with me barely handling the quaffle at all. James was proving not only was he annoying but was annoyingly good too. He wasn't as fast as me, but his keen eyes that were focused on me managed to read my every move. With me out of the way, Hufflepuffs were neck to neck with Gryffindors. Racing points after points with either one leading.

McKinnon barred her teeth, and I was sure I could hear her growling had I been near her. I didn't even need to turn around to know she glaring daggers at my back to take this seriously.

"What's a matter Prissy? Can't keep up with my awesomeness?" James yelled out over the roaring wind beside me.

"Do you even have time to chit-chat James? Don't think I don't know it takes all your focus to keep up with me."

Oddly enough he was pensive as if he was considering my words, something that never happened so I found myself curious to his response before shaking his head in dismissal.

"That's what you want to think, but clearly I'm better than you so get ready to get your broom kicked off your arse."

I held back a scoff, his action was reminding me like a buzzing giant fly that persistently wouldn't go away, but I begrudgingly admit in my mind that I need to step up my game if I want to throw James off my tail. Though it'd be a lot easier if our team catches the Snitch, that doesn't seem to be the case any time soon.

[Looks like Hufflepuffs are running out of stamina because Gryffindors are gettin' mor and mor poin' and they-Jumpin' Jacks, is that a- Holy shi-]

[Toots! Language!]

[Oops, Sorry Professor, but it seemed the Seekers finally spotted the Snitch!]

...Well, it's not the first time I'm wrong.

I looked down to the field and saw the New Kid racing around the field with Gryffindor's Seeker, trying to catch the snitch that was right in front of their eyes. Skittering the air like the difficult little bugger it is.

"Hn, the game is clearly ours. Your seeker is obviously new, and couldn't hope to compete with our Captain."

And he was right. The New Kid might be good, but he's still out of league with an experienced Seeker. Maybe if he had found it first, he might have a chance, but they're currently competing head-to-head.

I locked eyes with McKinnon, and she gave me a permitted nod.

I guess it's time to put up Plan Merry-Go Catch.

But first, let's help out our Seeker.

I dragged James on a long round track around the field, giving no sign of giving up his chase. From the occasional twitch of his lips and eyebrows, I'd say he's as fed up at constantly being my shadow. Yet this arrangement made it all the better to hinder his own team once I was by the Seeker's side.

I could tell from the poor kid's face he was struggling to keep up with Gryffindor's captain that was having a lead in catching it.

However, once I was on his side. The Captain had difficulty maneuvering his broom. It didn't help that when I gain ahead of him, James would be behind me, looking unsure and confused whether to follow me when it could lead to getting in the way his own teammate. Even though I had to sabotage my own seeker in catching it, I didn't felt too bad knowing the opponent would be in the same boat.

Once we lost the Snitch. I swerved away, ready to enact the plan to gain more points. I slowed my speed. James took that chance to fly ahead and block my path. He was so focused on me. It was understandable that he didn't anticipate a Catcher flying below me. Throwing up the quaffle from my hand before I dashed below. I heard James squawked and would have followed me if Malone hadn't blocked him in turn.

A swift maneuver through the players, a dodge from a bludger, and a petty stick of the tongue toward the keeper, I managed to score the goal.

Hufflepuff was tied with Gryffindor. It was time to pick up the pace.

After breaking out James sight. My teammates made it sure I was shielded at all times. They couldn't keep pace at my fastest speed, but they could tail behind and block James if they need. Problem was, they would have to split focus between me and the quaffle so I had to pick up the slack from there and had to focus better when I'm practically going against almost two chasers on my own this way. However, it got the result we needed. We were soon thirty points ahead of them.

Though let it not be said James doesn't have a skill of his own. Many times, he almost caught on my wind tail, and he was getting smarter in how to outmaneuver my teammates. And he would have if I hadn't noticed a strange peculiar detail.

James was getting slower.

It was one thing if he was tired, but judging from the brief shock look from the sudden fell in speed mid-chase, the irregular distance he made between us, and the frustrated growl as he tried pulling his broom up with the sheer force of will as if his magic wasn't enough to pull its weight.

McKinnon was in glee, thinking James was being an overconfident brat - which I'm not saying he wasn't - but I had a hunch there was more to it than that.

The snitch appear once more and our seeker was getting a lead to it, and there's no choice but to leave it up to him while the others try to hold back the opponent's seeker.

I had expected for James to get in my way again, but my heart almost jumped when he plummeted down only to fly up halfway through the fall. I might have thought he was messing around if it wasn't for the stricken look flashed on his face. If I had been any other player, I wouldn't have minded the details much, but sadly I am me and James is practically my quest. So whenever he's in trouble, it's my job to make sure he's safe.

It was a bit of surprise for him when I didn't speed up to help my team and in favor of hovering around him. He didn't appreciate me going easy on him in any way. Without knowing my reasons, he probably thinks I'm mocking him and his team.

"Dude, you okay down there?"

"What's it to you Prissy?"

"Chill out, I noticed your flight hadn't been easy for you, anything wrong?"

James had a stubborn glint in his eyes and I was sure he was ready to deny, but then he yelped like a girl when his broom failed on him. He managed to pull himself back up at the last second, but there was a worried sweat sheen his forehead before admitting, "I...I'm starting to think diving underwater with a broom without giving it an after-maintenance was a good idea." As if to further prove his point, the broom finally gave out completely and if I wasn't a second faster, he would have plummeted down alongside his broom. I thank the god-side of the family for giving me supergene so I could lift James by the scruff of his robe with one hand. Making this the second Gryffindor I save their butt from falling down.

Hey, but I didn't fall down this time, so that's progress right?

"Percy, get out of the way!"

My head swerved to the side. James followed my lead. We were struck by the sight of zooming seekers trying to catch a Snitch, with a couple catcher between them, who had a quaffle on hand, hence there were followed by another catcher slightly behind them. All of them were flying fast toward us, and I'm not ashamed to say we both screamed.

I tried pulling away from the mad track of the competitive group of players but forgotten I was holding on to James and almost lost grip on him. The slight unbalance flight, made him panic and he held on to my leg and waist, which served to make it harder for me to steer the thing before we went on a crazy ballet twirl so I could slow down the inevitable descent.

I swear if James got me to break the only broom I actually like. Quest or not, I'll murder him myself.

He's lucky I didn't swear it on the River Styx.

...what does it say about me that I'm not the slightest bit surprised this happens again?

I guess Zeus' blessing didn't cover my pension for falling few feet up in the sky.

Midway plunging toward the ever closing patch of grass below, James' finger slip and he had fallen down. I didn't get to check his condition before the broom jerked upright and thrown me off it. It was a surprising move from its part and made a bad landing, giving weight to my wrist and felt a crack on it.

Oh, that was going to sting.

I heard the whistle blown, and the match came to an end.

 **AN: Oh Sevvy, Severus, my sweet little duckling. Why are you so socially awkward?**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed as much as I had written it.**

 **I also notice a couple of comment about my Trump Joke from my FIRST chapter, and I'm not sure what to say since I've forgotten about it at this point and it's not even important to the story. I won't apologize for making it since I wrote it soon after the election and the result frustrate me enough to make it and I see litte point commenting it after more than a year of writing it.**

 **Anyway, Next Monday is my Final Term exam so wish me luck! Leave enough review after this! Particularly good ones because those types nourish me to finish this story faster.**


	44. Act II: Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: One Step Forward, a Fall, a Hex, and a Hard Kick in the Gut Back**

 **Words: 3,358**

 **Recap:** Again? I fell off my broom again? Clearly, Zeus Blessing isn't as sincere as he had made out to be or this wouldn't have happened for the third _bloody_ time!

* * *

The shrill sound of the whistle was heard throughout the field, signalling the end of the match. Instinctively, my head shot up and turned at the scoreboard, but judging from where the cheer of crowds came from, I wasn't too shocked to find the Gryffindor Team had 120 points ahead of us.

I blew out a sigh, feeling disappointed at the result but hey, you win some, you lose some, right? So I switch my concern toward the annoying twerp but wince at the shooting… _Yep_! That was my long-time-friend; pain. You never do leave me behind. Considering how bad it was, it seemed I cracked a bone in hand.

I had to give credit where credits due, James wasn't crying like a little kid he is seeing that he had a worse fall than me and was instead whimpering with a silent tear rolling down his cheeks.

Madam Hooch soon came over with the rest of the players. Some landed around us, while others hovered near. All watching in concern at our collective state. The referee's sharp eyes only took a glance before she diagnosed the broken bone of James and my cracked wrist. "You boys need to hurry to get to the infirmary. Now, everybody moves aside. Stop ogling them like an owl and give them space. Come on all of you, move!" She yelled out the last part, making the others reacted to her authoritative tone.

That's how the two of us reluctantly got stuck side-by-side on a bed with Madam Pomfrey keeping a watchful eye on us to not move a muscle unnecessarily. Our friends and teammates were kicked out when it was clear they were only going to crowd around us, so we were forced to be each other's company in the sterile room. Well, there was the small gerbil currently in my lap that I had obscurely remembered someone shoving it on me as some sort of "animal support". I have to admit I was having a strange empathy with the little guy, must be the leftover feeling of my guinea pig days.

"This is new, seeing you this quiet. Aren't you going to brag at scoring a win on us?"

James was oddly quiet, shooting me an unreadable expression. "Hey, Prissy."

"If you want my attention, use my name right, why don't you?"

"Do you really think the Lost Treasure exist?"

His question was asked almost to a whisper, I would have shot upright if Madam Pomfrey's warning didn't ring inside my head. I gave a wary gaze to her back, busy cocking up a potion for us before glancing back at the boy next to me.

"What's up with you? You were bragging about finding the Treasure a few weeks ago, what changed?"

He looked down on his cast arm and biting his lips, "Yeah, but what if it's not real. What if everything was some kind of sick joke a jerk with too much time made decades ago."

"...okay, you're starting to make me worry. Ignoring the fact the metaphoric jerk hide it with too much effort, where did you get this idea from? You don't usually give in at the slightest doubt like this."

James looked away, giving away nothing of his thoughts. He then rummaged the pockets of his robes before his fist came out. He stayed still for a moment or two. Stretching his fist arm at me, revealing he was holding a...actually, I don't know what he was holding because all I can see is a small metal pipe the size of his palm.

He had no problem with me taking it on hand, and I tried examining it to see what was special. Yet, found nothing. Not even a hint of magic in it, "What's this supposed to be?"

"Apparently, that's the key to the Lost Treasure."

I hummed in acknowledgement before doing a double take at him, then at the small useless piece of item that wasn't so useless after all. I must have shown my disbelief on my face since James snorted, "Yeah, can't believe it either. But it was what I got during our quick run through the small cave we encountered."

"What did your friends think of it? They might figure out something we don't, cause I got nothing."

James went back to looking away and biting his lips, again reluctant in his own words. If he keeps dragging this, I'm going to forget any empathy I have for the gerbil and throw it at him. He mumbled something incomprehensible from how small his voice was that I had to lean to the side and prompted him to say louder.

"I didn't tell them alright!" he hissed out. His tone showing it was one he didn't want to admit and was either too proud or ashamed of admitting, which doesn't add up for me.

"Wow there, no need to get your knickers in a twist. Not that it matters much for me but I've seen you guys, and you're all thick as thieves. I thought you'd tell them everything."

"Oh sure, that'd turn out well, "Hey Fellas, you know that Lost Treasure we've been talking about? Turns out this piece of useless pipe I got from risking my life is the key, great right?" How lame would that be?" His words were dripping with sarcasm that rivals my own, and I had to mentally applaud him for that.

"So?" I was genuinely confused why he's confronting me with this, "What do you want me to say? "Don't sweat, they'll have faith in you, and the Lost Treasure surely exists" because if you want reassurance, you're asking from the wrong person Buddy."

His scowl shifted from indignant to anger, "Oh, like you actually believe it even exists. Face it, it's just a story."

"You'd be surprised how real a story can be, I mean...when you think about it. Wizard and Witches are supposed to be just stories for Muggles, and yet here we are."

"That doesn't-ugh!" James was halfway looking like he wanted to ruffle his hair in frustration but remembered the cast he had. "Why can't you accept that this whole Treasure Hunt is pointless effort and give up while you're ahead."

I looked back at my charge, and I mean really look at him, trying to discern his motive, "Sounds to me you're trying to convince yourself rather than me." And I'm more curious why you're dragging me into your dilemma. I had to keep myself from rolling my eyes blatantly, who knew James could be such a Drama Queen. Good thing, I didn't throw the Gerbil away, I need animal support for this rather than pain relief. "Besides, whether I'm continually searching for the Lost Treasure, is frankly, none of your business."

James flushed red while keeping his scowl, and I knew I hit the mark on that one. "Shut up," he hissed, "Like you could understand what I'm going through. You have Snivellus and Li-Evans doing your bidding for Merlin-knows-what."

"Wow, wow, let's stop that train of thought of yours right there. Lily and Severus don't do anything what I say, they do whatever they want. What you're saying is the same as me assuming you're ordering your friends around and I don't like what you're implying." At some point, my tone turned grave and serious while glaring back at him.

James was silent for a bit, and even had the decency to look sheepish, "Right...sorry."

Huh, so he can actually apologize. Good to know.

"Boys," Madam Pomfrey's no-nonsense tone jolted our spine straight. Each of her hands had a cup with ominous steam coming out, "I hope you haven't been aggravating your wounds, otherwise I'd be very cross."

"No Ma'am, nothing of the sort," My trained line coming out automatically. Even though I had a feeling she had been listening to some part of our conversation.

"Good, now drink…oh for heaven's sake! This again?" I was confused at her changed demeanour and glanced sideways to find James was much in the same thought. She put aside the drinks to reach for her wands, wave with a followed quick words, and my lap was suddenly occupied by a kid instead of a gerbil.

" _ **Di immortales!**_ " I shot away, accidentally kicking the poor kid out of bed.

"Goodness, again Frank? How many times has it been this month?"

The kid stood, dusted himself off, looking quite sheepish, he has a small stature even for someone around my age, his cheek was rosy red I don't know from shame or because his face was always like that.

"Sorry Madam, didn't mean to waste your time."

"You wouldn't be wasting my time if you tell me who's responsible for sending you my way all the time."

The Frank Kid only shrugged and kept his sheepish smile. It must have been a recurrent theme because the nurse didn't press further and dismissed him quickly before turning her attention back to us.

"As I was saying, drink this and your bones should be mended in seconds and you'd be free to go."

She offered us our ticket way out, and James gleefully accepted it, "Great, it's about time I get out of this bed." I said nothing even as I watch James about to eagerly gulp his drink when he noticed my stare, "What are you looking at?"

"Oh, nothing. Don't mind me, continue on."

His eyes narrowed suspiciously but shrugged me off as he took a mouthful of his potion.

Then promptly spit it out soon after. Hacking out soon after, his tongue most likely suffering the aftertaste by this moment. All the while, I had to keep myself from falling off the bed just to roll on the floor laughing. Instead, I had to bit my lip hard and giving out a soundless yet quivering laughter regardless that I was borderline suffocating.

"Good heavens, go ahead and waste my potion, why don't you? You better drink the rest of it or you'll have to heal your bone the hard way, and you. Stopped laughing and drink it up!" Pomfrey huffed, not at all surprised at his reaction but was irritated nonetheless. It was only thanks to my own experience with Sev's potion and managed to swallow the bile-I mean the graciously made medicine by the nurse without wasting a drop.

The Nurse took our mug once we're done, to be greeted with James' stink eye.

"Don't give me that, you would have done the same in my place, and you know it."

"It's annoying how I can't argue with that," he grumbled and I had no shame in giving him my biggest grin, but it fell when soon after James turned away and walked out of the infirmary. In hindsight, I should have let him walk away. I didn't come here to be his emotional support, and stopping him from being in this dangerous hunt in a mad school like Hogwarts would also protect him from danger, making my job easier. Not to mention I don't care much about him, not like I do with Sev and Lily. If I try, I'd probably come up 20 more reasons why I could have- should have let him be.

"James, wait."

He stopped at my call, but his face was one extending a given patient so I went straight to the matter at heart.

"I don't know what else to say other than I don't think it should matter whether the Lost Treasure exists or not," his open mouth looked ready to protest, but I hold my hand up, "You saved our lives back then at the cave. Not only that, but you managed not only in finding the hidden cave in the Forbidden Forest, but you also broke the riddle in finding the key to the Lost Treasure." I hold up the pipe and threw it at him, he caught it flawlessly, "I'll say this once, but you were damn impressive back there James so you earned that. I bet half of the wizards here couldn't do what you'd have done back there so if you doubt the Treasure, at least don't doubt on yourself."

I indulged myself in watching James flapped his mouth that makes even fishes look normal, without getting so much as a word out. That got me to preened further. Yet his eyes, that looked ready to pop out, showed more than he might have cared to admit. A brief flash of insecurity before it was washed away by relief, with a hint of proud and vindication.

Ah.

So that's why.

No wonder I couldn't help reaching out to him.

He reminded me of when I was younger. Of when I was trying so hard to prove myself. When I tried to be better than what people assumed me to be. I'm not sure who or what he's trying to prove, but I recognized that determined glint in his eyes anywhere. I've seen it countless times from my own mirror when doubt would start festering in me, before that gaze would blaze up when I challenged anyone who tried to put me down, including myself.

... _wait,_ did I just admit " _He reminds me of when I was young"_ Dear gods, I'm getting old! Or at least, I'm starting to feel like it.

Ironic that I'm in a younger body and all.

"Why are you telling me this?"

I made a shrugged and walked away, but James was relentless, seeing as he was walking at the same pace as me. This makes me roll my eyes, "Think of this as calling it even, you saved my life and I saved your small fragile ego."

James gritted his teeth at me, "You know what Jackson? For a second, just for a second, I thought you weren't much of a duffer. Glad to know you haven't proven me wrong."

I smirked, and make it point that I enjoy getting on his nerve, "And you're not so much of a musclehead, James. Once you actually use your brain for a change."

"You can talk, at least when I use my head things don't blow up on my face."

"The drowned cave said otherwise, besides, you obviously never seen my plan in action if you can say that."

"It's actually the various mishap spells you made, but you're welcome to prove me right anytime."

We argued that way, back and forth, and didn't realize we were grinning halfway through, trying to best the others. Even laughing at some of our choice of words. It was surprisingly easy for us to get along.

Our conversation was cut off when we heard the unmistakable sound of a scuffle that railed our path away toward it.

Whatever I was expecting, it certainly wasn't Sirius hexing Sev while his cronies watched, looking unapologetic. I didn't know Peter very well, but I certainly didn't think Remus could look as apathetic as he was then. They were watching silently behind Sirius as Sev's head shrink or enlarge, while he was too busy scratching his body until he fell to the ground yet his foot remain in the same spot.

How many hexes did they put on him?

Thinking it was time to break the party, I ran at them while shouting "Hey, what's the big idea over here?!" Pulling out my wand, I undo the few hexes I knew which made him stop twitching and his head turning back to normal. I crouch beside him, giving him time for a breather.

"What's all this?" James asked, clearly surprised at the sight as I am, but there was a mix of confusion in his tone as well.

Sirius cold eyes didn't leave Sev, and his grip on his visible wand made me show off my own wand, giving him a silent warning.

"Oh, just showing Snivellus here how hexing is done. Seeing how much he _loves_ hexes like the creepy little Slytherin he is."

"I...I don't get it."

"He hexed your broom during the match," Remus piped up beside him, "I saw him, waving his wand and chanting all the way at you when you had trouble controlling your broom, it didn't take much to put two and two together." He glared accusingly at us.

I gaped at the accusation, my lips snarled, ready to defend Sev but then I took a glimpse at his face and found he wasn't meeting any of our eyes, chewing his lips, and looking not at all nonplussed or bristled in objection, instead was much more resign.

"Severus?" I prodded, but he gave no answer. I switched my attention to James and was not surprised at the scathing glare he gave him- no, us.

"Is that so? Feeling threatened in getting your high horse kicked in so you had your little _friend_ make sure I took the fall, didn't you?"

"What? No!" Did this guy forget _I_ was the one who saved his ass from his broom? Where's the logic in that?

"Saved your excuses Prissy, it's clear what kind of person you are. What was I thinking, thinking you were okay, I'm an idiot for falling for your act however briefly. Let's go guys." He turned his back, walking away with the rest of his friends, and I just knew things are going to get more complicated because of this.

I watched them until they were out of sight before giving myself in for a heavy sigh, then turned back at my friend, "Care to explain?" I asked pointedly.

"He deserved it!" he practically spat out.

I offered my hand and help him up, "That's not what I'm asking."

"You can't possibly defend that...that...cocky...know it all...twat!"

"Still doesn't answer my question."

"Percy."

"Severus."

He blew out an agitated breath but looking not the less guilty, "It's his fault for not seeing it coming, he sabotaged your training the last time, you can't expect us to leave him off the hook like that."

"Severus."

"I'm sorry that you were caught up with it, I didn't think you would go that far to save him."

"You got him hurt."

"We got hurt several times by him!"

"He didn't exactly aim to hurt any of us."

"Doesn't excuse his action any less."

"So does that mean it should excuse yours?"

"Why are you even defending him?"

"I'm not-" but I was cut off before I could start.

"I don't see you this reserve last year when we had them stick their heads down the toilet."

"They put their own heads in the toilet, it's not my fault they were idiots. And that was a harmless prank while you were actively trying to hurt him."

"Oh please, it's not like he would have died from the fall."

I pinched the bridge of my nose from an impending headache, I forgot despite how smart and mature he is, Severus could still be a brat sometimes. It doesn't help that he genuinely doesn't think his action was in the wrong.

"Severus, you need to understand that there is a time and place for everything, and hexing a player in the middle of a Quidditch match during a high-speed chase is not the right time for a small payback."

He threw his arm up, "I can't believe this. You're being a hypocrite, you know that? You're the one who said to make a point not to let them step on us. And since when do they care about time and place?"

Ugh, he's got a point and I was having a difficulty refuting him when he argues with logic instead of common decency.

...is this what it feels like having to be the mature and responsible one? I don't like it.

"Forget it, I'm done. See if I care the next time _your_ head gets stuck in the toilet." Then he turned his heel and walked away with long stride between his steps. Leaving me alone as I stared up in the ceilings, praying to the unanswered gods of what I was supposed to do.

This is so not in my job prescription.

 **AN: Hello loyal readers, hope you enjoyed another chapter of Quest to the Past because unfortunately, the next chapter would come out a bit longer than expected because a dangerous ailment has befallen on me; writer's block. It's sad, truly. I tried to write, and I know what I need to point out in the next chapter but not sure HOW to get to that point using wizard school drama so I hope you all could be patient, I even welcome any suggestion you all might have.**

 **And Severus...oh Severus...why do you make things so difficult for yourself?**


	45. Act II: Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Know Thee Shakespeare**

 **Words: 4,058**

 **Recap:** Our relationship (if I could even call that) with the Quartet Gryffindors worsen because of Severus's misguided attempt of prank that could have made me proud but instead led to our first fight which ended as bad as anyone would have guessed. The Lost Treasure became a back burner, but trust me that no one had given up anytime soon.

* * *

"I'm surrounded by idiots," said Lily, both her hands were at the side of her head. Massaging the growing headache from my explanation.

"Now that's a bit harsh, I say they're more misguided- _ow!_ " I was given a harsh slap on the arm by one miffed ginger.

"Don't think you're not one of them. I told you that giving in this pranking war was a bad idea, but did you listen? No. Now Sev has his mind set on that giving payback is a good idea!"

"It's not like we're the only one."

"Doesn't matter, what matter is that you were a poor example to Severus so now he has worse habit than before."

"You're being unreasonable, are you saying it's my fault?"

"I'm not saying it's your fault, I'm saying it's _partially_ your fault. If this feud drags on until...until...until it becomes some sort of family feud then I'm holding you responsible to it."

I had a brief image of a couple of families composed James and Sev's look-alikes while glaring daggers at one another as they compete in a game show with Steve Harvey hosting. I shook off the image quickly, "Okay, now you're just being overdramatic."

"Sev hasn't talked with us for weeks. _Weeks!_ How could I not be dramatic? He's your best friend, and not talking to us at all is just so… _wrong_." Then she turned to glare back at me, "And you've been holding this back from me," she rightfully accused.

"To be fair, he would have talked to you if you weren't hanging around me."

"Don't be ridiculous, either I have both of you with me or none at all."

"So… does that mean you don't want me here? If so, I'm pretty sure Myrtle would appreciate my company more."

She snorted, and pulled my sleeve, forcing me to her side before I could move away. Not like I was fighting it, "Don't be a smartarse Percy"

"Oi, language Miss Evans."

"I learn it from you, see how bad of an influence you've been."

"Oh sure, blame it all on me, why don't you?"

Lily winced, "Sorry, I'm… stressed enough as it is, the fact midterms are closing in, doesn't help my case."

I nodded, "Understandable, I usually have Sev helping me with this so I'm riding this exam mostly through luck."

"Is that wise?"

"Nope."

"Are you going to crash and burn?"

I nodded solemnly, "Most likely."

She didn't deem me with her usual rolled eyes, "Why am I not surprise?"

"Because you know me so well. By the way, you know I'm always open to help you right? Including finishing your food." I pointed at her plate of half-eaten pancakes, and Lily sighed before pushing it toward me. I happily dig in which made Lily eyed me unhappily.

"Aren't you the least worried about him, what if Sev never talks to us again?"

" _Nyomp_ ," I said between bites before swallowing, "Nope, Sev is just angry but that doesn't change the fact he's our friend. Sure, he's being a bit bratty now, but he's still one of the most mature kids I know, he won't abandon us that easily."

"How can you be so sure?" Her tone was more demanding than questioning.

I shrugged, "Faith, what else?"

Lily kept her gaze locked at me even when I got up and ushered out of the Great Hall, ready for the next lesson that day. It's not like I don't have my own worries on how Sev would continue to act with us, or specifically me, but it wouldn't do to have Lily worry as much as she did and I do have faith in Severus. Maybe I was being unreasonably optimistic about all this, for all I know he could be doing unsupervised rituals using McDonald's just to get back at me.

Still, what's done is done. Sev isn't even the talking-type-about-mushy-feelings kind of guy so forcing him to talk would only make things worse. What I can do is give the space he wanted and talk to him when he's ready.

I went to class for DADA and felt disturbed from the class. Oh, it's not like Professor Heckler did anything new or made my life harder or anything, I wouldn't be surprised if he did. No, what was puzzling was the fact he was in a good mood. As if I had returned his precious book back, and washed his hand from the problem. Unfortunately, his good mood made the student nauseous at the visible sight of his crooked yellow teeth.

Despite the raise suspicion I had of him, there was nothing I could do about it so I shoved it at the back of my mind to dwell on it later. Not the wisest decision with me having a short attention span.

It was when the class was barely finished when Professor McGonagall, Sprout, and Slughorn barge into the room. Their appearance was unexpected to both students and teacher, and a sudden hushed fell in the class.

"Pardon us, Professor Heckler," McGonagall didn't sound at all "pardon", "But we like to borrow Mr Jackson's time from out of your hand."

It said something that I wasn't even fazed by all the eyes that turn to gaze at me, just this sudden urge to cry out, "Why me?"

Nevertheless, I swallowed that urge and followed them out. I was sure I hadn't had cause problem other than the expected spell mishap. So the whys are completely obscure to me."

"Is there a problem Professor?" I asked, genuinely perplexed at the odd yet tense air surrounding the pair of teachers.

"You are close friends with Mr Snape, correct?" Professor McGonagall queried, which already raise warning bells from her misplaced question coming from a teacher. Well, misplaced if nothing was wrong.

The ringing was still there even as I nod in reply, even when my gut churn while she kept asking, "When was the last time you saw him?"

My lips felt strangely dry from her insistent reminder of him. I thought Sev had just been avoiding me, but I also haven't seen any sign of his hide anywhere, "I...I'm not sure...few days maybe? We...we weren't really talking these days...what happened?"

For a split second, there was a flash of alarm on her face before she quickly schooled into her usual neutral look that I would have missed if I hadn't been paying close attention. "Nothing, we'll continue this another time but if you find Severus please notify one of the Professors immediately." She turned away, and my nose flared at the clear act of dismissal she made.

One of the downsides of being young again is that you rarely were taken seriously. Your words won't have the same weight of concern as from an adult, and they would usually found ways more to keep you in the dark and play stupid when usually we're usually anything but, and I had enough of that.

"No," I told her. The professors all turned in surprise by my steely tone and the hard glare I gave with my arms crossed, "You don't get to ask me for answers and then ignore one of my own, I deserve at least a proper explanation."

"Mr Jackson this isn't any of your concern—"

"The hell is not," I snapped, not caring of how rude I sounded in front of the teachers and ignored the indignant call of " _Mr Jackson_!" from Professor Sprout, "You're asking about my best friend _._ If you don't start answering some questions then I'll find it myself."

"You don't have to involve yourself, Percy. This case is irrelevant to you and frankly, I had enough of your inappropriate behaviour." McGonagall sounded strained, and it pushed all kind of button inside me to be treated like I'm some clueless kid.

"So? I'm a child, not an idiot. I can decide for myself whether it's irrelevant to me or not."

Our eyes met and we matched our pointed gaze with one another as if it could prove a point, neither of us willing to back down. Professor Sprout was too flustered by the situation, while Professor Slughorn tried to sooth the Transfiguration Professor into calming down her rising blood pressure but it'd seem to fall deaf to her ears.

"It's fine Minerva, you can tell him." We broke off from our glaring contest when a smooth solid voice cut through the tense air as easily as butter. Not surprised it came from Dumbledore, that man could cut into any conversation. "Severus, while a bright child you would know, is someone who has trouble associating with people yet held close to the one dearest to him. He deserved to know as the few people that child trusted completely."

Her hawk nose flared but said nothing, even when she was standing like the primp and proper teacher she is, dissatisfaction was oozing around her. Had she continued her way, she might have prepared to pull on my ear and flashed me with her set of fang teeth on my face, clawing at my throat and—oh wait, my bad, I mixed her with Ms Dodds.

"It's been three days we've seen Severus Snape has not been present in any classes, nor by his fellow housemates in his common room." I should feel more surprise, but this only confirms one of the worst case theories in my head. All I could think was Sev's face and cursed at him for the kind of trouble he got himself into.

"We've been searching for his whereabouts but found no clue as of yet, not even with some of the searching spells used to this point which concerns us greatly."

"Is there anything I could help with?" The simultaneous stare they were giving me was one I was indignant with, the looked at me as if thinking " _What could this child possibly do for us that we adults couldn't?_ " All except Dumbledore off course.

"Not today Percy, though we appreciate your concern over your friend. We promise to inform you of the latest news regarding his whereabouts."

 _But not as soon as you are informed_ , I noted. While his words could mean a number of things, it didn't escape my attention that he didn't say _when_ he'd be informing me. I didn't think Dumbledore would deliberately delay any update on Severus to me, but the idea passed my mind nonetheless.

With a wave of his hand, the professors turned their back and walked away, but not before Dumbledore made a slight paused in his step that took my notice.

"It's a lovely day outside, isn't?" he said thoughtfully, "While pursuing knowledge is a valiant and honourable effort to spend your time, perhaps going out for a fresh air outside could help clear your mind. I hear the lake is a good place to start."

I eyed him quizzically at his words but he continued onwards as if he had said nothing. Taking on his suggestion, I soon found myself at the edge of the Black Lake.

I blew out frustratingly as I looked upon the expanse lake stretching out from Hogsmeade. The close presence of water cooled my head down but I roughed up my hair, not seeing anything that would help out Sev's situation I assumed Dumbledore hinted. Maybe the Old Wizard really wanted me to get some fresh air.

There was an itch creeping inside me. I rolled the heel of my balls and dig through the wet soil. My fingers twitched from every blow of the wind that sent the smell of water. It took me a while complementing the pro and cons, but my feet had succumbed to the water before I could decide and I was submerged fully under it.

The last time I was here, I had just escaped being possessed by a giant blob of blue fire and met a weird mysterious lady who gave me her weird jewel stone that I kept alongside with my own collection of gods' stuff.

I forgot the lake, is the epitome of its namesake, that it wasn't as pitch black as the surface had been. Heck, it was actually almost as clear as daylight. As if the surface water had taken all the darkness in place for it. Last time I hadn't got the chance to examine the place underwater and took an eyeful.

It was like looking at a forest, a forest of seaweed perhaps but a forest in its own right. Waverly stretching tall, hiding most creatures who would live underneath a literal magical lake beside a magical castle. Truly, something out of a fairy tale.

Well, I say fairy tale but that sounded overrated when I see nothing but seaweeds, sand, coral, and rocks.

Then a large shadow slightly dampened the light, I looked up to find a large tentacle above. It twisted and turned and coiled around me like how dogs would nestle against their owner's warmth.

" _Good day My Lord, what brings you here today?_ "

Greg, the Giant Squid appeared before me with all his wide bobbly eyes glory. I smiled and couldn't help but have my hand reached out to caress him.

" _I'm doing fine Greg. Well...in the loosest term of fine."_

" _May I inquire you on what ails your mind?"_

I laughed, resulting bubbles of water blew out from my mouth, " _All you need is thou and thee and you master Shakespearean."_

" _Doubt thou the stars are fire, doubt the sun doth move, doubt truth to be a liar, but never doubt I love."_

Silent stretched as I stared blankly at him, ignoring the bubbles that came out like a drool because I couldn't hold my jaw up.

" _I have lived for a long time you know, I picked up a hobby or two, and I am a fan of the man's work."_

Words still couldn't found me, or is it I couldn't find any words? Either way, it is almost felt surreal when a squid knows more about literature than me, I feel like an uncultured swine.

I shook my head, and changed the subject, " _By the way, you don't happen to see Severus, do you? You know, the little guy from the same boat as me last year. Skinny. Pale skin. Droopy eyes. Hair that looks like he washes with grease."_

Greg blinked in thought, no answer came but seeing it was no confirmation or denial, I was feeling optimist, or maybe hopeful would be the right term.

" _Ah, the Pale Child, I remember to come across his path around three days ago."_

" _Really, where was he? What was he doing here? Was he okay?"_

" _Calm down My Lord. As for your questions...well...oddly enough he was in the pipes Sire."_

" _Pipes?"_

" _Yes, I spotted him venturing in it from the Slug Pit."_

I blinked as the words registered in my head _, " There's a Slug Pit?"_ Why on Gae's name would Hogwarts need a Slug Pit?

" _At the lowest level of the castle, you would the pit there and Young Severus had ventured."_

" _Underneath the–how would you know that? You live in a lake!"_

Greg shifted side to side, looking down almost embarrassingly and...is he blushing? Do squid even blushes? " _I...eh...sometimes I visit the school through the pipes and see all the changes they may have."_

" _You mean you sneaked in,"_ I pointed out with a teasing grin.

" _Now, now, My Lord. Please be reasonable, you make me sound like a prude. Besides, where else would I've met the man of action?"_

" _I never guessed...anything else you could tell me of Severus? Anything at all that comes to mind?"_

" _I'm not sure My lord, though I have a high suspicion he was onto me. He kept inspecting the inner pipes and almost spotted me."_

That was all I needed to know before I gave my thanks and sped out of the lake. I made to run back to school when I trip over nothing and glanced back at the lake with shock as I reeled back our conversation.

"Wait...Shakespear a wizard?"

 **. . .**

I found Lily was using her free time hanging out with her friends on the courtyard.

I felt almost bad breaking her peace like this. Almost. "Lily!" She stopped laughing and turned questioningly at me, "We've got a problem, it's Severus."

Already she went flying out the chair, giving apologetic glances to her two girlfriends, before she followed me down the hallways at the same hasty pace as me.

"What happened?"

"Sev's gone. The teachers are searching, but judging on how they questioned me, they were going nowhere in finding him. "

She sucked a deep breath, eyes blown in worry and fear before she forcefully calmed herself. "Okay...okay, what are we going to do then?"

It was a testament of her that she expected the two of us to act together and pictured the kind of life we lived in.

"Talk to a guy, said he spotted him in the Slug Pit–"

Predictably, Lily scrunched her nose, "Slug Pit?"

"Don't ask. Severus is there so it's our job to save his butt from whatever trouble he got himself in."

"That's a change for you, usually it's the other way around," she smirked.

"It's about time then that I even the score then, don't you think?"

It was easier said than done though. Knowing there's a Slug Pit and actually finding said Slug Pitt was a different matter altogether. It made me wonder where Sev even got the idea.

"Should we check the dungeons? You did say it was underground," Lily suggested.

I was about to say yes until I thought back of the many pickled jars and gruesome ingredients during potion class, one of which was the endless supply of slugs.

I wonder…

 **. . .**

There weren't any potion classes at the moment, but there were still Slytherins crawling around the woodwork. Considering the gloomy atmosphere any respectful dungeon would have, it's no wonder most of the Snake House had a stick in their butts. Who in the right mind would put their dormitory next to where they kept their prisoners? That surely would have gone well.

There weren't any students in class but there was a person of interest we were looking.

Professor Slughorn was humming cheerily of the tune "Broom to You" as he organized the halved ingredients my hand. I don't know much about wizards music taste, from what the girls in class told me is that the song is the equivalent of a boy band song written for the young witches. So it was a surprise for us both to hear him sing it.

It was awkward for the three of us when I cleared my throat, surprising the professor. His back went ramrod straight and juggled the glass jar in hand before it could fell. He turned to face us, his plump cheeks flushed.

"Ah Percy Jackson and...my, my, Lily Evans, my favorite student, welcome! This is an odd time for you to come by, what can I do for you?"

His act was oddly more joyful than usual, and I decided it was not my place to judge a man's taste of music. Luckily, I have Lily to set the subject straight without getting distracted.

"Professor Slughorn, we came wondering where you got your slugs?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"You know, the slugs you used in your potions."

There was a pause before comprehension dawn on the Slytherin Professor, "Why yes. Of course. Silly me, I knew that. What else could you have meant."

He was acting shifty but none of us commented on it. "Professor, the slugs?"

"Yes, yes, sorry, you caught me off guard with that peculiar question. Why do you ask this?"

I wasn't sure how to answer and was running out of excuse, or worse I might blurt out that we had a thing for escargot.

Thankfully, Lily was already prepared for this, "Both of us had been talking about the splendour of the Hogwarts castle and how many secrets it contains. We thought if you knew the something as the Slug Pit, you would know more secrets hidden here. After all, you're one of the oldest teachers in the faculty, second to Professor Dumbledore. I had confidence that your unparalleled wisdom would surely uncover most of the secrets here."

There was a brief thought that Lily was laying the compliment a little too thick, but from the pleased smile Slughorn had, I say he ate up every word of it.

"A remarkable assessment Miss Evans, as expected of my Star Pupil. Indeed, Hogwarts do have many secrets that even Professor Dumbledore has a hard time to uncover. The Slug Pit is one of the kept secret dungeon room, but the story is actually quite funny.".

"Really? Do tell."

"Well, the school once had an ugly case of Slug Infestation you see. One bad enough that they had to keep in under wraps in one of their unused dungeon room, and it soon became their personal breeding grounds. Though I have no doubt, Potion teachers for generations, have been more than happy to have one ingredient free for the taking."

"Does the room connects to the Hogwarts plumbing, or maybe the sewers by any chance?"

Slughorn blinked a few times before he answered, "That's a... queer question you have, but yes. The slugs flooded the place with slime so we had to arrange the pipes to drain them out, but it was plugged in, no one had ever tried to fix it since."

Talk about lazy management, well I suppose with magic, you could be lazy with certain things.

"Do you think we can go there and observe where the slugs live?"

"We want to see the slugs very much."

Slughorn pinned us in a scrutinized gaze, probably wondering if he should believe a couple of kids would eagerly want to see slugs like it was the next fidget spinner.

"While I do believe you have your academic interest at heart Miss Evans, I'm not quite sure if this was truly your idea or you've been coaxed by your friend."

He didn't turn to look at me, but he might as well have when he was blatantly saying I'm a bad influence on her on my face. Not that I mind, some part of me was secretly agreeing with him. What kind of sane kid would drag his friend to an underground adventure filled with slime and danger?

Ignore that, it was a rhetorical question.

Lily did not look like she thinks the same and held back the fumed she almost let loose, "As a matter of fact Professor, this was purely my idea and Percy was so kind to accompany me in my curious academical venture."

"I see." Slughorn was smiling but there was still a dubious tone coating the two words of his. "While your enthusiasm is much appreciated, the lower dungeons are restricted for a reason and I advise you seek them no longer."

I waited for Lily's sharp retort but was slightly surprised to find her shoulder and head slumped in defeat. "I understand," she said almost sincerely, "but would it mind you to tell us where we would find the entrance to it? Just in case we accidentally found and could avoid it."

Slughorn tapped his chin in thought before shrugging, "Why not, it's locked anyway. You could find the Slug Pit next to the storeroom by the end of the hall."

"Thank you so much for your time spend with is Professor Slughorn, good day to you." She answered in that dutiful vein she had when being the proper student of Hogwarts before dragging me out of from the Potion Class and whispered, "We'll have to sneak in there tonight, meet up after curfew."

"I assume you have an idea to get us passing that locked door."

"You can still pick the locked door, right?"

I couldn't help the raised eyebrow at that, " I know it's for a good cause, but the sound of Lily Evans encouraging me to do illegal act never ceased to amaze me"

"Sod off Percy or I'll look up whether raising you as a slug is illegal or not, " she threatened, and it would have rightfully scared me to compile, but the slight curved of her lips betrayed her words and making me chuckled instead.

"As you wish, Lily."

* * *

 **AN: I LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIVVVEEEEEEEEEEEDD!**

 **Sorry everyone for putting this for too long, I'm honestly confused on what to write for this chapter and I honestly still not satisfied with it yet couldn't think of a better way to write the next step for this chapter. I will probably have plot holes or just skewed logic but hope you could bear with me here so I could finally move on with the plot while still enjoying.**

 **And Yes, it is my Headcanon that Greg the Squid likes to slither his way inside Hogwarts through the big ass pipes that could let a damn BASILISK slither through the wall of Hogwarts. I thought it'd be funny since I find few couples of stories of the intelligence of Octopus in escaping tanks, posing for pictures, or even trolling their caretaker.**

 **Hmm, what did you say? Greg's a squid, not an octopus? Well, my dear readers, Greg here is not just your ordinary squid, he is a _magical giant squid_ so I say "SCREW LOGIC, IDO WHAT I WANT, THIS IS WIZARDRY NOT SCIENCE!" **

**Anyway, hope you enjoyed it. Please review what you think, I'll be looking forward to it.**


	46. Act II: Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Forgiveness Comes in All Kinds of Ridiculousness**

 **Words: 4,709**

 **Recap:** So busy in giving him space, I hadn't realized Severus went missing until it was too late. After a talk with our residence Shakespeare-loving squid, it's time for me and Lily do our signature snooping late night in our own school.

* * *

"Is this going to be a thing for us, breaking and entering our own school?" Lily turned from her guarding spot to glance at my crouched form as I easily picked the locked door.

The telling sound of the ancient lock being picked open had me smirk victoriously, "This is too easy. If the school only rely on their magic for security, I say it's asking for a break in."

Lily flapped her mouth in shock before shaking her head, "There are just...so many things wrong with that logic that I don't know where to start."

"You know me Lils, just go with the flow, me."

The door creaked open and we were tensed to know if anyone, alive or dead, had heard it. Sensing no presence, we stared down at the set of stairs leading down toward a patch of darkness, too dark to know what awaits us below.

The stench certainly said otherwise. I could only conclude wizards had some sort of Smellproof Spell, there's no way they could have kept the stench of the dank sewage air otherwise from slipping through the sorry state of the wooden door. It was enough to make me question what the heroes in all those retro adventure games when they had a quest through the sewage of a medieval castle because I doubt those quests were worth any of this.

When we reached the last step of the stairs, it was...clean. Weird. I was sure Slughorn mentioned there was a lot of slime from the slug infestation, but there's barely any at the moment. The only few lefts were sticking at the high walls or ceiling. As if something had swiped them in a single sweep. I felt my hair rise on alert, wary of anything that might just pop out from the darkness.

"Never thought I'd be anything but thrilled to see a place cleaned up."

"It looks recent," Lily observed, "There's still a mark of slime stubbornly sticking on the wall–look!"

She pointed at a particular corner, the bricks there caved or shattered, revealing a giant rusted pipe behind the walls of the hidden dungeon. The most glaring thing about it was the giant hole on the side that broke outward _from_ the pipe.

"What would cause this?"

Lily moved closer, her hand hovered over the edge of the hole, carefully not to touch. "I think the slime must have sped up the rusting on it, so when there's great pressure from the pipe, the water broke it through and swept most of the slugs and slimes away."

A part of me wants to ask how slimes would speed up rust because science says that's a ball of crap, but then we're not dealing with science anyway.

"There's even a footprint here, around our size, no doubt about it, Sev was here."

I whistled, impressed, Lily could be really sharp at times "So then Nancy Drew, what's our next move?"

She turned back to me, and arched an eyebrow, "Isn't that obvious?"

With a small amount of trepidation, we ventured to the depth of the pipes of plumbs in the search of the missing Slytherin of the shrouded mystery castle of Hogwarts.

And let me tell you that the pipes here are abnormally huge, enough that maybe a hydra or a dragon could walk around here, hidden from the prying eyes of the school. I could see how Greg managed to crawl his way around and stalk Shakespeare.

Still, the tunnel of pipes reminds me of a subway rail, and my mind kept derailing to movie scenes of a blinding light of an upcoming train from behind, and my head kept twitching to glance behind me.

"This place is massive and goes all over the castle, how are we going to find Severus?"

"You don't happen to know any tracking spell, do you?"

"If it were that easy, don't you think the teachers would have found him by now?"

"Yeah, good point, but the pipes here is like a maze. I hate mazes, don't have the best memory of them."

"Oh, come on Percy, how bad can it be?"

Hmm...around the fact it was Kronos-reviving-volcano-erupting-grade bad, I wanted to say but stayed silent.

Perhaps because I was too busy reminiscing, maybe my ADHD got me distracted, I don't know, but I wrong foot and I found myself sliding down the pipes with a yell and went through the craziest slide ride. My stomach dropped to different sides when I was positive I went sideways and even went through a loopty-loop (who even does that to a plumbing?)

The ride was over when the ground was pulled beneath me, and I was falling (yet again) toward the clean dark ground below me and the only thing in my mind was _not today._

I pulled my center gravity and using my honed instinct I've trained for almost a decade, I swung myself until my feet were aimed down and I successfully landed without a tumble. Pumping down a fist with a quiet " _yes"_ at my success.

But then a familiar screeched that was getting louder by the second. I looked up too late before a fifty-something pound landed squarely on me.

Lily groaned in obvious nausea, "Note to self, never ever go back to the sewer. Ever."

"Sound advice, but could you take note to get off me now!"

She meeped, scrambling away in haste before helping me up, "Sorry Percy, you okay?"

"I've had worse. Now, where did the pipes landed us…" I left my jaw gawking at the sight before me. And no, it wasn't the large metal door that had snakes engraved to them to encompassed around it like a secret entrance, but the large pothole where said secret entrance that looked it was pulled out of the wall.

And judging by how it was offed, it wasn't from a natural cause.

"What happened here?"

"I think Sev just proved the Invulnerable Door Fallacy works on magic as well."

She frowned at the unfamiliar term, "Meaning?"

"No matter how secure or impenetrable a door is, the wall might not be so, I'm more curious on what spell he used to carve out the whole door."

"You know Severus, that kid honestly has the strangest idea in his head sometime."

"It works out for our benefit so I'm not complaining, so come on!"

We edged forward to the hole and gaped, not expecting the place we find. Our eyes swept the through the room, white sheen wall and two giant pillars, white tiles encompassing the space's floor. On either side were rows of snake statues and at the end of the chamber was the carved face on the wall that managed to capture his _I'm-better-than-you-peasants_ look through his eye.

"Where are we?" Lily voiced out her shock, "even knowing Hogwarts has a secret underground room, this is…"

"Yeah," I agreed absentmindedly, "Whoever made it had an obvious Snake Fetish."

"Snake...snake...that's it, Percy! Do you think this is some kind of secret room of Salazar Slytherin? This must be what Sev had talked about before."

"You mean the Chamber of Secret? The same legendary chamber that was supposed to keep something that could potentially kill the whole student body?"

Lily's wide eye had a different glint as her whole face turned shocking pale, "And Sev's alone with it."

" _ **Di immortales**_ ," I cursed vehemently, "Next you'll say this where the Hogwarts Treasure is." Her face lit up like Apollo had personally given her enlightenment, and I turned ludicrously at her, "You're not serious."

"Maybe it's not here, but you know what else Slytherin could have hidden here?"

The same light seemed to dawn on me too, "The key to the Lost Treasure."

"Exactly! Sev must have thought the same thing, that must be why he went down all the way here."

If I found out that's true, I'm going to wring that brat's little neck for making us worry for a stupid key. "Okay, so we found the chamber then what do we do now? Sev is obviously nowhere."

"Maybe we can ask him?"

"Who?"

Lily pointed at the giant statue head of Salazar Slytherin on the wall, "Last time we had met with Gryffindor's Painting and Hufflepuff's Tree, maybe now we need to ask Slytherin's Bust?"

"Worth a try," I cleared my throat and let my voice echoed throughout the chamber, "We are here to seek the key for the Hogwart Treasure from the Great Salazar Slytherin!"

My redheaded friend rolled and exasperated eye at me, "Don't be ridiculous Percy, there's no way it would be that simple–"

She was cut off when the whole chamber trembled. Not enough to knock us down but enough for us to be wary. The sound of grinding stone made us realized it was coming from the statue, and we witnessed the old man's mouth opening, his eyeballs rolled up front to show his pupil, and a creased was made between his eyes.

"Who here calls upon my name?" The statue, Salazar Slytherin, boomed. His loud voice combined with the echoes that gave him an almost disembodied voice.

"It works?!" She couldn't help but said disbelievingly. My only response was a shrug. I didn't think it'd be that easy, but hey? If it works, it works.

We both looked back up at the large head of one of the founder. Lily had audibly gulped but took the first step forward, eyes never breaking contact. "Great Founder Slytherin, we come to ask of...of...of those who seek the key to the Treasure of Hogwarts"

"Seeking the key you say? An odd question to answer for." His eyes narrowed down at her, his mouth curled into a sneer, "Then again, what would I expect from Godric's children."

Her cheeks flushed and she glared up at the elder statue. She looked ready to give him a piece of her mind so I had to intervene between them, "Great Salazar, we came here for some answers because we suspect one of your children was here and was lost. We would like to find and make sure he's safe and bring him back."

"And what would you have me do if I have nothing to say to your enquiry? I have no obligation to answer to a child, much less from a duff' Puff."

Oh great, another one those. "Well, I assume this is your proud Chamber of Secret, right? Not much of a secret if this "Puff" goes up and blow up how to find it to the entire student body, wouldn't it?" I challenged with my arm crossed, daring him.

The statue slit eyes' narrowed even further, and I was sure he would love to have his wand and curse me on his own until a creepy smile crept up on his lips. "That is a very Slytherin thinking of you, as expected of Helga's child, she got the most diverse kids in her lot." There was a hint of appreciation in his tone, maybe a bit of awe? Whichever it was, it was not an expression both of us had expected from him.

"You sound like you admired her."

"Admire? Bah, humbug, what would I have to admire that airhead? Despite our differences, I do have the highest respect for her keen eye. She saw potential from those who people deem as no worth, and while I don't agree with her silly peace-monger idea, as a group they have more achievements than individually like any other houses. The other houses tend to be more flashy about it."

"Fascinating as that is," Lily cut him off, in hope to get straight to our objective, "You wouldn't mind answering our question now, would you?"

The stone grind and dust flies as the bust tilt its face in thought, "Ah, yes. Indeed, one of my children did come to this chamber. I thought my door was foolproof but he was a true Slytherin. He found a way to get what he wants, whatever it takes, and broke the rule with it. It's disappointing he's not my Heir, and a half-blood too. For shame."

"What did he want?"

"You've already known, Godric's child had said it, didn't she?"

"The key," I reaffirmed my answer.

"Exactly, so as my one of own, I graciously showed him where I had hidden it, but if he manages to retrieve it or die trying is entirely up to him."

Lily closed her mouth, smothering her high pitch gasped as she looked on the verge of tears. I was clenching my fist hard at the image of him alone, facing uncertain death. While I know he is capable despite his age, doesn't mean anyone should face them regardless.

"Take us to him."

Salazar looked unimpressed at me. My signature DEath Glare isn't as potent in my twelve-year-old body, "Hmm, demanding, aren't you? Very well, swear on your magic that you say nothing of this chamber to anyone outside of this sacred place."

"You're putting us an Unbreakable Vow?!" Lily shrieked, sounding hysterical.

"For Lord's sake, calm down you foolish child, of course not. For one, it's not possible since I'm not even alive. And second, you youngster don't have the knowledge to be the third party of fulfilling the requirement of an Unbreakable Vow. No, you'll be making the Sacred Oath. It's not unlike the Vow, but you can cast it alone and it only result to a jinx when broken."

"That...doesn't sound too bad."

"Can you say the same to the countless Dark Arts Teacher that left either cursed, mutilated, killed, or died in a horrific accident? Compared to the Vow, jinxes are much more unpredictable, you never know what you could suffer with."

"How do you even know that? You're a statue at a secret underground chamber."

"I have my ways. Do we have an accord, children?"

We both exchanged a wordless conversation, we knew there was never a consideration otherwise. Lifting our wand, as one would before a duel, we spoke in unison.

"I, Percy Jackson–"

"I, Lily Evans–"

""–swear in my magic to never divulge the existence of the Chamber of Secret to anyone outside this chamber.""

Blue lights emitted from the tip of our wands, swirling the wand, down our wands, and reaching eight to our hearts. There wasn't any pain or tingle that tells me if we've done spell correctly.

Salazar satisfied grin looked like a canary who got his prey, "I deem your oath worthy and accept so I'll allow you to find what you seek. Beware of the Serpent King and for whatever folly you'll face, is on your head alone."

After warning us, he opened his mouth wider than humanly possible, not like he was human anyway, giving his mouth an unnatural edge, his teeth shifted into bars you only thing was to lock something in...or keep something out.

I have no doubt it's the latter in this case.

Looking over at the dark tunnel ahead of us, I glanced at Lily and was surprised to find her not at all afraid. Her face set and determined, glaring up the same darkness as me as if daring it to try and scare her away.

I wasn't ashamed to say she looked way cooler at that moment.

"Ready?" She asked me.

"As I'll ever be."

It took less than five steps in before a semblance of regret pricked at us.

Laying asleep within the dim darkness of the cell was the most ginormous snake I've ever seen and could have made into a Giants pet. The rise and fall of its breathing figure showed how very much alive this thing was.

"If it wakes up, do you think it'd get hungry? Because I hope we're not in the menu" I couldn't help blurt out. My attempt at breaking the tension just made it worse.

" _Shutupshutupshutupshutup,"_ she frantically hissed. Her hold on my wrist was so tight, I'm a bit worried she'd pull my hand off.

Then we heard it, "Percy, Lily, is that you?"

The fear was washed away in a blink, in exchange of our feet hasting toward the voice. We spotted Sev alright. As relief as we were to find him relatively harmless, but being stuck underneath the tail of wildly dangerous monsters that could kill us in with only a glare did not help ease the situation.

That didn't stop me from giving Sev my best judgemental and disappointed look, "I honestly don't know what I should ask first, The freaking chamber or the giant snake on top of you first?!"

"I'd like to ask the same, but I can't without regretting my life choices."

Our banter must have snapped whatever shock Lily was in because she almost yelled his name if I hadn't covered her mouth. " _Sshh_ , must I remind you of the big deadly snake we're not trying to wake!"

I waited for Lily to nod, but she mumbled something about my language, before letting her go, "What should we do? Can we pull him out?"

"That'd be great, I've been a little bit under the weather with not much to eat and drink, and my wand arm is kind of squished at the moment.'

"Shouldn't it be me that's supposed to find trouble, Severus?"

"Get me out and I'll take the hypocrite lecture after."

Well, even if he put it so nicely. It's not like it's a problem that we could easily solve by simply pushing the snake off. I knew all we needed was a simple solution for a simple yet unique problem, but nothing comes to mind.

"You don't happen to have any idea, do you Sev?"

"None without risking in waking the fifty long foot worth of skin bag," he groused, not at all elated by his own ideas before he seemed to deflate. "It's...it's no use, I'm sorry guys but, but I'm afraid-"

"Don't you dare," Lily cut him off with a fierce glare, "Don't you dare give up on us Severus or I swear I'll break the oath and make sure you get the help you need. I'll even cut this...giant fancy worm out for you but don't dare tell us your life is no use."

There wasn't enough light to see his face, but I would bet his eyes were wet from the dam holding his tears back,"But..but...the basilisk..."

"Then you better try risking it because you either risk it or risk stuck as a snake cushion, what's it going to be?" I told him firmly.

Severus breathed out harshly, either grateful or exasperate at having such lovely friends, "Fine fine. First, Percy, you're going to have to wake the Basilisk."

"Wow, wow, wow. I thought your plan was risking it awake, not making it!"

Sev waved his free hand like my worries aren't warranted, "Semantics. As I was saying before you rudely interrupted me. You need to lure the basilisk out and give it a wild goose chase without letting it escape outside through the pipes."

"And how will this brilliant plan of yours prevents me from being a snake chowder or as one of Medusa's statue?"

"Don't worry, I have a charm spell that would keep that beast away while me and Lily wait outside its cage."

"Okay, I understand where you're going with this but why can't Lily do it? She's better at charms than me."

Sev had held back the urge to roll his eyes, "Obviously, because I like her better."

Oh, gee...way to make a guy feel great, Sev.

"Joking aside," _That was a joke?_ "When it concerns suicidal danger you're the likeliest to survive out of the three of us so I'm banking on that disgusting luck of yours to get us outta here."

Well, when you put it that _way._

"Alright, how are we going to do this?"

Three minutes later, I found myself about to do one of the Top Five on How-the-heck-Did-I-Survive List and had a 20K pound of death chasing after me. Normally, I would have asked myself ' _Why me?'_ But at this point, it's easier to just roll with the punches.

How did I wake up the world's deadliest snake you might ask?

Let's just say I hope it had a hard time breathing with a stick up its nose. Literally.

I know, not my proudest moment. I'd have to improvise since Severus's plan involves using a wand and currently lost said wand in the snake I'm up against.

Yeah, barely starting and the plan is already botched to Hades.

One good thing that I was confident off was my evasion skill, and I figured the maze-like chamber could easily hide my presence and evading the Big Bad Snake out of his sight.

That was the sound of symphony Major Mistake No.2

By the three-and-a-half-minute time point, I regretted ever going deeper through the chamber because you don't try to out-hide a natural predator of the humankind. Not only could it smell me from a mile afar, but that big damn snake was actually stealthy enough to put a jump on me. It only took the unnatural giant shadow covering me to make me notice its presence.

Running was the only option I had; I couldn't go back and risk endangering Lily and Sev, nor could I fight with a sword while making sure not to meet its eye. I'm not prepared for that much risk. The only other way to get it off my back was with Sev's planning, but as I had mentioned before, I don't have my wand.

At this rate, I might be desperate enough to do a fake-death-bit if it could get me to leave me alone, but thankfully I haven't reached to that point before a solution smacked me on the face.

No, literally smacked me. As in the flying pest—I mean automaton fairy—popped out of the watch and flew upfront when I was running for my life. "Hey Boss, you look like you're in trouble, need some help?" Said the out of place cherry robot hitching a ride on my face.

"Kind of in the middle of something," I hissed as I made a sharp turn and narrowly avoid a hard lunge from the demonic snake.

"Yeah, I get that. Why do you think I'm here?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Why are you here? I didn't remember calling you out of my watch."

"Emergency Buddy System. Lord Hermes had graciously provided Boss with a Pop-out helper in the case you are too busy in mortal peril to properly summon me."

"Then can you take care of that?" I jammed a thumb behind me so he knows what I 'm dealing.

Ivan only took one brief look behind me and just as cheerily said, "Of course not, are you crazy Boss? I'm a helper, not a fighter."

This useless piece of tin bug.

Nevertheless, I am this close of just faking my death and most likely fail until I told him, "Then help me get back my wand, it's the _least_ your metal wings can do!"

I was expecting another whine or excuse, but surprisingly, Ivan gave me a quick salute and flew back, confronting the snake, and gave no time for me to stop him. I mean, the fairy could be annoying but that doesn't mean I want him to be its personal curb ball.

Turns out, I had nothing to worry about. The snake began to trashed within the confine of the pipes. I warily observed from the corner and was feeling a bit claustrophobic when the whole wall shook around me. It didn't cease even when Ivan was back, wet in snake boogers, my wand successfully retrieved from its snot.

"I got your wand Boss! Whatcha gonna do next?"

"The next step of the plan, but just in case if I die, make sure you kill Sev for me."

I waved my wand around my neck and whispered, " _Sonos uva_." Then taking a deep breath, I cried out the loudest chicken cluck I've ever made.

If you're confused at this turnabout, then so did I. Severus explained the cry of a hen was fatal for the basilisk. How a cluck of what should have been its snack and life gives a plot twist by turning it into its natural born enemy.

The reaction was more than I could hope. Clucking myself at it, brandishing it like a man whipping the lion back, no matter how silly I make myself out.

But beating with a chicken cluck is definitely going to the Top 10 Weirdest-Shite-in-My-Life and that's an achievement.

The snake and I managed to get back at the chamber, my clucking had forced it back to hide within the dark damp of its cage before the mouth of Salazar Slytherin was closed, locking it up for good.

I felt safe enough to turn my back and walked up to Lily and Sev, both were waiting by the hole Sev had dug, looking up at me with a mixed expression.

"I don't know if I should laugh or be amazed by that surreal scene," Lily pursed in confliction.

Sev, on the other hand, didn't hide his own amusement, "You mean seeing Percy Chicken dance his way to scaring the Big Bad Basilisk?"

"That."

"Pok, pok, pok, _pok,_ _POK?_!"

"What's that? Sorry, I don't speak chicken." The glee in Sev's face was wiped by the light punch and a hard glare from our fiery red-headed friend, "Fine, fine, _Finite incantatem._ "

A tingle of magic wrapped around my throat before releasing it, "Testing, testing, 1, 2, 3, oh thanks Severus. I was worried since otherwise, I couldn't have said this: WHAT THE EVER LOVING NAME OF KRONOS WERE YOU THINKING?" My angry shout was enough to knock down Severus on thin air.

Wow, I didn't think I could be this mad without making an earthquake. I guess I'm too used putting things in a jar, so there's no surprise in that part.

"Percy!"

I ignored Lily and pointed accusingly at the black mess on the floor, "Had we found this degenerate greasy mess even later, you might have been dead by then without anyone ever finding you. Did you ever think that when you went down without so much as a note of where you were going? Did that big brain of yours ever thought of how we feel worrying out heads off!"

Great gods, is this how Mom feels every time I went out in search of danger? She's a literal saint by this point.

"I know you're not an idiot Sev, so what ran through your head that led you thinking any of this was a good idea?"

Sev didn't say anything, not at first anyway, he was biting his lips and couldn't look me in the eye. He then pulled out his fisted hand, opening it to reveal a...jagged holed rectangular piece smaller than the palm of his hand. In fact, that might look like the head of a classic medieval key.

The dots connected before he had begun explaining, "That day, I didn't mean to hurt you...it was a prank they deserve but...I didn't think and you got hurt and look disappointed that I..." He licked his dry lips, breath heaving as he tried to reign in the tears at the edge of his eyes, "I hate not being your friend, and, and, I thought to find the key of the Lost Treasure would have made it up so...that is...I…"

He cursed when a lone tear managed to break and immediately started brushing it off with his dirty sleeve but that only gave his face as greasy as his hair. Both of us were looking dumbstruck at his crying, never had we seen Severus so...so...what's the word... _argh_! Emotionally vulnerable like this.

And for the first time since I had grabbed the hand of a helpless kid from a house with a drunk abusive father, I saw Severus as the kid he was. It was easy to forget because of how mature he was and how easily I regarded him as someone equal because of my current age.

It seemed way too late to realize my mental state took a bit of a nosedive alongside my age.

Lily glump him into a crushing hug that Sev return without a thought — Another thing he rarely does — giving him the physical comfort he needed after being stranded for _who-knows-how-many_ days and I doubt a basilisk would have made a great bunkmate for him.

Still, I couldn't help but give him a gentle knock on the head for his over the top apology gift, "We never stop being friends, for someone so smart you could be stupid as you are dramatic Sevvy."

"Don't call me that," he growled but there was none of his usual bite in his word.


	47. Act II: Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: I'm Not Asking Out Trouble, I'm Just Strangely Attracted to It**

 **Words: 3,620**

 **Recap:** _So_...apparently you can scare the legendary basilisk, the nightmare of all wizards, with just small chicken noises. Sev was found safely and found a piece of the key of the Lost Treasure.

* * *

In any other time, Severus would have been reserved to get into his own dorm room after going missing for three days. It was a miracle itself that he survive and while common sense dictates that he should have checked up with Madam Pomfrey, he was more concern in getting food for his stomach before going to meet up with his bed and sleep the rest of his miserable life away.

His friends had helped with the former, with intimate knowledge of where Hogwarts' kitchen was, the elves were more than happy feeding a starved wizard. Severus was not ashamed admitting in shedding relief tears when confronted with warm air from the stove fire, waft of baked food, the drool-inducing spices in the air, and the warm glow from the oven that was the total opposite of the tense cold cage where darkness seemed to enveloped his whole being. Severus was never one to shun away from the dark, even as a kid he had always associated it with silence and peace where nothing and no one can harm him while he was in its embrace.

Even after having his fill, Severus was not all keen to move from the floor, squished between his two green-eyed friends. He basked in their warmth, and for once Severus doesn't mind for the sound of pitter-patter steps of the little elves, the sharp whistle of boiling water, the sizzling oil on a hot pan, the crack of eggs breaking, and the timely tick of the grandfather clock.

The clock itself wasn't like any ordinary one, there was twice the amount of clock's hand and instead of the time, it showed the list of work around the clock's face; cooking, making the bed, washing the plates, cleaning the halls. No breaks in between them.

Make sense, house-elves have no need for the concept of time or breaks, their only concern is whether they do their job promptly and properly.

It did do its job in showing a vague time and Severus was not surprised by how late it was. He felt the sag of his muscle and the heaviness of his eyelid. He knew he should get up and go back to his common room, ensuring his friends that he was safe. But the dungeon, for what it's worth, wasn't an ideal place for comfort and Severus needed it at that moment.

So the three of them stayed snuggled together on the kitchen floor, with only the eyes of the elves watching them, before Morpheus came and knock their lights out, never noticing one lone elf who covered them in a single blanket. None complained when they woke up that morning.

Severus reluctantly entangled himself from their grip on him. He considered waking them up since the sun had barely even risen but thought better of it and informed the elves that he has gone ahead to his room for when his friends awake and ask about his whereabouts. After the save they made for him, they deserve the rest.

The first thing he did was getting a shower. Even if no one question where Severus was, they would certainly question the putrid smell of sewage and reptile all over him. He made sure to washed thrice. Once satisfied, he trudged his way back to his room until he paused when he heard the call of his name.

"Snape, you're not dead?"

Coming out from his room was his fellow roommates, Evan Rosier and Albert Wilkes. The two tweens gawk at his wet figure, looking nonchalantly out of the shower like he hadn't disappeared out of the blue from the rest of the Snakes.

Severus was not ready for this, he expected it but wasn't prepared to answer any of their inquisitive proddings. "Went out. Got lost. Just recently found my way back, though I ought to make it clear to the rest student body that I'm still breathing so I could disappoint them with my continued existent."

Rosier rolled his eyes, "Ceased your dramatics Severus, it's unbecoming of you." He said so but none could mistake his amused smirk.

"I thought you said I was all about the dramatics."

Wilkes, on the other hand, was not amused by the humour milked in this situation. His shocking steel blue eyes glared accusingly at the Halfblood, "The rumours are clearly exaggerating if you still kept that sharp tongue of yours. Where were you anyway? Do you know the kind of scandal you almost cause for us with this stunt of yours? I hope it's worth playing along with that mudblood of yours."

" _Oh, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. I was only literally close to being buried six feet under next to a fifteen foot long legendary beast that could make most adult wet themselves."_

He shoved those thoughts in the corner of his mind, reminding himself that his housemates aren't Lily or Percy so he found no use in comparing them.

Rosier took a hold on the crook of his elbow, like an owner holding a leash to his barking dog, "Settle down Albert, let him say his piece before you could badger him. It's not completely his fault if his _friend_ likes to involve him in their game–"

"It's not."

They both turned heads at him and Severus gulped, already regretting from speaking out when he couldn't stop himself. "It's, it's not like that. I was experimenting new curses out of school — I didn't want anyone nosy busybody to disturb me — but got lost on my way back. The two had nothing to do with my disappearance."

The silence felt strained and Severus was reluctant to meet their eyes. It was unusual for him to speak out, he knew it. He was one of the few Half-blood here, strictly speaking, he was the lowest in the hierarchy here. He learned quickly that there's no point in defending his choice of friends as being a muggle-born and a 'duffer. Not only because it wouldn't change any of their minds, but his own opinion doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things. Severus might have gotten his dream house, but he is still far from being accepted as one of them.

And Severus is determined to prove himself as a true Slytherin despite his blood.

And talking back to a Pureblood is a definite no-no.

"Err...I mean, what I meant was…"

Rosier waved him off, "It's fine, we understand Snape. I must apologize to assume of your circumstance. It must be hard for every little action you take to be associated with them."

"Err…" Severus wasn't sure what to say.

"It's okay, I understand. The three of you are childhood friends, it's hard to break that sense of obligation to them. Can't blame your choice if you had to pick between them and the muggles around you. I can't imagine how hard that must have been living with those savages." Rosier closed his distance and tried to give a reassuring grip on his shoulder. It failed. "But you know you're not obligated to always follow them, right Snape? You're one of us now, remember what Malfoy said on our first day?"

How could he not? He remembered it word for word, not just because he is good at memorizing but because he took those words to heart. The words that stamped his day as a Slytherin.

"Slytherins are the seeds of greatness. The moment you were chosen in the majestic house of snake you are destined for greatness regardless of who you are. No one could tell us we deserve anything less of the highest respect, and in turn, you have the obligation to bring honour upon our name. In Slytherin, you are our own — you are the elites, and so we look after only our own."

Severus recited it immaculately, yet his tongue tasted bitter to his own. For some reason, the words felt it was beginning to ensnare in his very core. The comforting warmth of his chamber became that much chilling somehow.

Rosier became more and more pleased, "That's correct. We saw the potential of greatness in you Severus, anyone who could come up half the spells you made and humiliate those Gryffindors as you do couldn't be anything less than a Slytherin."

A hesitant smile crept on Severus's thin lips, "Thanks, Rosier."

"Please call me Evan, we're friends after all. Besides, You deserve to be in the right company."

 **. . .**

In hindsight, we should have expected it wouldn't be that easy to slide away Sev's reappearance. I admit it was a bit funny seeing sleep-deprived Sev walking in for breakfast, oblivious at the gawking teacher looking down at him.

Poor Sev had to be pulled away before he could take his first toast of the day. I made eye contact with a pair of emerald eyes from a different table as we both wait in trepidation of when we had to reveal our extracurricular activity. To our surprise, none of the professors gave us a lick of notice for us after they left Sev with his breakfast in peace.

"I told them I got lost in the plumbing and only just found the exit," he told us later that day.

"That's your excuse? Lost. And they believe you?"

"Why didn't you mention any of us?"

"It's not as if I was lying, I had conveniently not mentioned a hidden chamber that housed a very dangerous type of snake in the depth of Hogwarts. Besides, no need to drag you both in scrutiny and get in trouble. Merlin knows what they'll do once they found out you went out after curfew to find me without supervision. The Oath doesn't help make things easier explaining ourselves without complication."

"Did you tell them _why_ you were lost inside the Hogwarts' plumbing in the first place?"

Sev couldn't help the exhausted sigh at this point, "I did. I only needed to think of what the type of stupid reason the pair of buffoons would come up with and I told them I had this inexplicable urge to search for the many secret rooms hidden within the castle walls."

"And they believe you? It's like you said, you're not James or Sirius so I doubt you'd do something incredibly idiotic as them."

Pale dark eyes narrowed at me, "As hard as this is to admit, you'd be surprised the trouble I cause from all my experiments in spells. The difference was I'm good at hiding the evidence despite the superficial proof."

"So...is that it? Did they just let you go?"

"They didn't take any points, thank God for that, my house would never live it down if I manage to take more than 30 House Points in a single night. They did, however, make sure I have a month worth detention every night for my, and I quote, "Foolishly reckless venture using the brain of a drowning otter"."

"Let me guess, McGonagall?"

"McGonagall."

"Getting back to what we were talking," Lily cut in sharply, "Do we still have the key?"

Sev made a reached to his neck and pulled out a necklace tied to the item he found yesterday, "Can't go anywhere without me."

"Good, good, then we'll have to figure out what this means. I thought at first there were four keys being guarded apart. But it looks like it's just one key split apart."

Sev nodded in agreement, "I've thought the same, but by the looks of things; we've got the head of the key, James got the body, and if Heckler's obsession is founded then he might have the last part."

I was about to nod until I found something off, "Wait, wouldn't that mean only three of the founders would be guarding the key part, what would the last Founder be guarding?"

"I don't know...a keyhole perhaps?" He tilted his head, considering his next thought, "Or maybe they split one part of the key to two?"

"Either way, we need to find Ravenclaw's or Gryffindor's part next before jumping to conclusion."

"How though? We haven't solved Godric's riddle yet. We can't plan our next move until we know further information unless we want any repeat interview with Professor Heck-"

"Nope." I cut him off.

"Not a chance," Lily said at the same time.

"Then there's nothing we can do," he sighed dejectedly.

"What's that you can't do?" A Wild Marlene McKinnon suddenly appears behind us. We whirled around with identical too-innocent-faces. She didn't hide her dubious expression from our poorly hidden suspicious facade but shrugged, "Doesn't matter. Hope you two don't mind me borrowing Percy, because like it or not he's preoccupied for the rest of the day."

I blinked, not remembering any Quidditch practice or promises for today, "I am?"

Her face turned flat, her deadpanned eyes scrutinized me, "Didn't you remember my speech before the game and what I had in mind if we lose?"

I racked the memories in my brain and my jaw slackened when I remembered, "You were serious?"

"Of course I was, how else am I going to motivate my sweet hard working team from slacking off?" Her voice was slick and sweet, and her grin was too big for it to be genuine. My legs started to inch back away from her, but McKinnon grabbed by the collar of my shirt. Forcing me to stay in place. "I'm sure our star player would not want to escape a chance for some team bonding. Can't have you set a bad example for our teammates, wouldn't you say so, Percy?"

My eyes plead for help to my two friends, but they were made two steps back, their face sent the clear message of "You're on your own."

Traitors.

By the time the Team was dragged into the hut. Hagrid had been so pleased and touched from the number of people volunteering to help care for the beasts the school kept, he was dabbing his eyes from the tears he cries. I didn't have the heart to put on anything but a strained smile while giving an all too cheery voice in my words.

"What are friends for, Hagrid?"

And that's how we ended up grooming a herd of carnivore bunnies. Think of a cat-size rabbit with wings and antlers. Oh! Don't forget the long fangs and you could picture them just fine. These jackalopes-wannabees are going to be used for the next Care of Magical Creatures lesson. They might fool anyone with their big wide eyes gleamed with innocent. Ha! We learned that lesson quickly when one of those beasts choke out a finger bone. Apparently, the Wolper-thingy has a nasty habit literally biting your thumb off. Thanks for the tip Hagrid.

"I'm out," Jeremiah turned his heel and walked back. I couldn't blame him, not when he was close to passing out from the scene. Not like the others had a better reaction; Gideon was trembling all over and Howey the-new-kid was dead on his feet. Only Chris seemed to be the one excited to touch the little beasts.

"Do that, and I will tell everyone of your Try Out Incident," Captain yelled over without looking back.

Jeremiah made a few strings of colorful swearing before I heard his footsteps coming back, "Where's the brush?" He drawled in the deadest tone he could muster.

Hagrid gave us a quick rundown of the dos and don'ts when dealing with killer rabbits. None of which involved with any holy hand grenade, to my great disappointment.

"If they weren't such a biting hazard, they would have made a good pet," Chris commented as he drew back his fingers from a rather nasty grey rabbit. That guy's sanity is in another level, I don't think I know anyone who would laugh at almost being maimed, being a beater must be an all-time high for him from the way he had manic laughs during matches.

"Why do Hogwarts even has so many Wolpertinger?" Gideon wailed, he had tears almost breaking out when one of them had settled over his strawberry blonde head. He tried desperately to keep still as the rabbit made itself comfortable, "They're not even a native species here."

"Not necessarily," Hagrid started explaining, "The Forbidden Forest here is as old as Hogwarts, maybe even older. They kept many kinds of beasts there you can't find it just anywhere, even ones that are currently endangered like these wolpertingers. These poor little fellas spent being hunted from both muggles and wizards. Anyway, there are a lot of secrets hidden in the forest that not even I know and I've been working here for decades."

That makes sense in a way. I was wondering why no one had ever encountered Helga Tree in the forest. My mind then went back to the last conversation of the Treasure and how little we know about it. If Hagrid's words were true then it's more than likely there are more clues within the forest.

"Hey Hagrid, do you have anyone who knows everything there is to know about the Forest, possibly even Hogwarts with all its secret hallways too?"

"What's this?" Chris light up from my question, "Is Percy Jackson planning another one of his mischiefs?".

"Percy, you can get 1000 detentions for all I care but if you miss practice or a match then I will string you up and let the forest deal with you!" McKinnon warned me, her voice low and serious that I couldn't help but shiver from her threat.

"No, no! I promise nothing of the like," I blatantly lied, "I'm just honestly curious if there was anyone with any real knowledge to navigate the whole forest."

Hagrid brushed his shaggy beard in thought, "No, no one I can think of. Not even the forest's creatures are capable to do that with them being so territorial with one another, and you know what happened the last time someone toed that line." Here, he gave me a pointed look, remembering the fiasco we got caught up in.

"As if there's anyone alive who would know _all_ of Hogwarts' secret," Jeremiah snorted, "Someone Like that would have to be as old the school itself."

A sudden euphoria tingles through my spine from his scathing remarks. My brows furrow as Jerry-boy had unexpectedly given me the answer. An answer that was at the tip of my tongue but was still too vague to put into words.

It never did come to me. Not when we had brushed every hair on the magic rabbit's fur. Not when the day went by with lessons and spells. Not when the exams came around and Sev pounded me to make sure my grades were up to standard while stopping him from defacing library books when he disagreed on it. Not when days turned to weeks then turn to months until season change into the chilly Christmas come and gone. Not when the first feast in the new year did my eyes glaze at the four banners proudly in the Great Hall as it stood for each house. Something kept niggling me at the sight, something connecting the four of them and bring the unanswered question forward.

"There is."

I could have sworn my words had been whispered so softly, it could have been mistaken as a trick of the ear. Yet, Lily and Sev stopped their talk (Something about pro and cons between potion and charms) in favour of my strange behaviour.

"I figured it out."

"Figure what out?" Sev asked confusingly.

"The only one we could ask who knew the founders better than anyone alive in Hogwarts." I couldn't blame my friends for casting an incredulous demeanour they're giving me, I wouldn't have felt the same in their shoe and the person isn't going to be any less ludicrous to ask. "But first we need to sneak into Dumbledore's office."

The incredulous look they had dialled up when I gave no sign I was joking.

My fiery red friend groaned out all her exasperation at her hand, "Sometimes I asked myself how we got ourselves in this situation, but then you open your mouth and I rest my case."

"Oi!"

"Percy, in what way does sneaking into the Headmaster's office doesn't spell out trouble for you?"

"And whose idea it was to search for the Treasure in the first place?!"

She opened her mouth but froze when she finally realized the pot calling the kettle black before she groaned louder than before. "I hate you."

I scoffed and flicked her nose, "No, you don't."

"There's a password to his office though," Sev pointed out, putting our conversation back on track, "how are we going to pass that?"

I tapped my chin in thought, "We could guard the entrance until someone finally says it, but to do that we'll have to be invisible to do it."

I turned my eyes on them, silently asking for a solution and witness emerald eyes glint in a sort of eureka moment before dimming just as fast. Looking away with a chewed lip.

"Lily?" I prodded.

She was silent for a moment before speaking out softly. Too softly. "I don't have a spell but I do know a guy with an Invisibility Cloak, but you're not going to like who it is."

In any other times, I would have been curious who it was and wondered if we had to resort to stealing. But the constant shifting of her eyes that wouldn't meet ours, and the distaste curl of her lips told us only one person we were 100% sure we weren't going to like.

"And you say I'm the one that likes to bring trouble."

* * *

 **AN: Okay, so I forgot to put up the Author Note for the last chapter since I was a bit of a hurry then. But I got to ask, was it any good? Because I honestly think it could have been better without using the chamber at all. I wanted it to be Harry's thing you know? Finding the chamber and fighting off the Basilisk. I thought about the Lake, but I couldn't think a good enough reason without challenging Percy since he could cheat his way through the merfolks or Greg. And I already have plans for the merfolk when they met Percy.**

 **Then, there's the fact I thought Salazar was spite enough to put a Basilisk where he had hidden part of the key to Hogwarts' Treasure as his way of saying "F*** you" to Godric.**

 **Also, since the crow of the chicken was fatal to the basilisk. Then I thought "There's no way no one ever made a prank spell to turn someone's voice into an animal" so I put two and two together and the result was Chicken Dance Percy vs Big Bad Basilisk. I have no regrets on that part. I doubt a fake chicken crow could have killed it, but its survival instinct should have kicked in enough to scare the giant snake back to its cage.**

 **And what did you think Rosier and Wilkes? It's a bit of a struggle of making them as 12-year-old children but cunningly scouting and gathering allies for their future dark lord and saviour without making them too manipulative. After all, they're just children so they haven't learned much being subtle or controlled emotion so I hope that was realistic enough.**

 **Also, I'm starting to cross-post QTTP in AO3 at the same time as I cleaned up the typos and grammar errors from the early chapters. I do hope I've been getting better.**

 **Lastly, to those who celebrate it, MERRY CHRISTMAS! I hope you had a jolly good year.**

 **Don't forget to review. Nothing makes me happier than praise and critics for my work.**


	48. Act II: Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: The Secret Under the Willow Tree**

 **Words:** 4,648

 **Recap:** With no idea on how we'll be seeking the next key as we search for the Lost Treasure. I was inspired with the idea that the answer lies hidden within Dumbledore's office. But to do that, we'll need a certain someone's help first. Having no clue to the Mischievous Quartet own adventure.

* * *

"This is a bad idea, _very_ bad idea, can't we go just go back and forget all this?"

"Don't be a coward. What's life without a little adventure?"

"It's almost curfew, and we're following Remus, why are we following Remus? He's our friend."

"Exactly because it's Remus that we need to know what's going on or he wouldn't say anything otherwise. Besides, it's just History of Magic, and Binns would barely miss a couple of students."

"Shut it you two! It's called an Invisibility Cloak, not a Soundproof Cloak."

Almost in response, Remus freeze in his steps and the three followed suit with bated breath. His head swivelled from side to side before continuing his stride outside the school ground. Unaware of his three roommates trailing him from behind like a bunch of mice smelling buried mysteries like leftover crumbs.

It wasn't an easy mission when they had to catch up in hasty but silent footsteps to keep an eye where he'd go. From the way he was going, they had whispered their ideas of going to the Forbidden Forest. That is until he stopped near the infamous Whomping Willow. It's only been here for a year, and already a student almost lost an eyeball from getting too near.

"What's he up to?"

" _Ssshh_ , just watch."

Indeed, they watched within the safety shroud of their clock. And yet, Remus did nothing but took a sit at the nearest boulder. His knee tucked near his chest and waited. More than once did Sirius wanted to whine and moan or Little Peter trying to persuade (and failing terribly) his friends to go back. It was only James determine stubbornness that kept them in line as he kept watch of one his best friends for answers.

Remus didn't look too far from how they were feeling. His legs kept on tapping and fidgeting in place, and he kept looking up the dyed red sky. Getting more and more nervous as the sun was pulled further down toward the west.

The wait was over when the scared boy was up on his feet. The three-quarters of the future Marauders turn to where Remus was looking and watch the appearance of a cat.

"Is that Minnie? What's she doing here?"

The answer was given after Remus greeted the cat, and she purposely walked toward the Willow. It creaked and moved in a swift, merciless swing down at the cat. The hidden Gryffindors almost revealed themselves from a shocked cry to warn their strict Head of House. That did not deter the animagi the least, letting her cat instinct guide her through the rough patches — swerving, jumping, and twirling aside as she dodged every attack — before arriving at the base of the tree and reached for the knot that seemed to turn off its savage attacks.

Remus grinned and strode closer to the three. Pressing the same knot so the cat can withdraw itself in peace. Once she was out, he then crouched down toward the roots before disappearing inside under the tree. Making the tree boys gawk at the revelation of a secret entrance under the willow tree.

"A secret tunnel. Remus knows a secret tunnel, and he didn't tell us?!"

"That's what you focus on?"

"It's a secret tunnel, Peter. He knows how much we love secret tunnels. How could he not tell us? This is a betrayal of the highest order. I am outraged."

"Still begs the question of what's he doing there instead of going back to visit his mother, come on!"

As it turns out, it was easier said than done. The Willow wasn't letting anyone get close to it that easily. Even with the three of them simultaneously running forward, they would either get thrown back, pushed down, or get slapped. Either way, it resulted in them screaming like little girls as they tried not to get themselves killed until a stray professor caught and pulled them away from the killer tree.

Professor Sprout was not happy seeing the three troublemakers trying to hurt the poor tree and scolded them for it, taking 20 points for each. They were left mostly bemused by that before they were sent back to their dorm.

"We'll try again — tomorrow night. If we follow his pattern, then Remus wouldn't be back for until three to four days. We'll come up with a plan by then."

Sirius nodded eagerly, a contrast to Peter's despairing wail

The next two moons didn't go as well. The second time they tried to get past the three, they had to suffer a night stay at the infirmary. Madam Pomfrey was not amused treating a group of bruised skin, broken homes, and a few burn mark. They found out the hard way that setting a killer tree on fire was not the best idea.

They didn't stop there.

The next day, Peter became the unofficial watch eye in case any Professor passed by or the need to pull his two friends from recklessly killing themselves.

They were scraped and bruised but none less the wear than their least tussle with the tree. Their timing against the tree is better but not at all good enough against the dastardly tree.

"Guys, it's no use. The tree isn't letting anything alive come close. Maybe we should give up. We shouldn't do this anyway."

Sirius scowled, his lips curled nastily and was about to spat a few choice words but was cut off by James' excited exclaim, "That's it! You're a genius, Peter."

The Mousy Kid and the Black Heir did not expect that.

"I am?"

"He is?"

James did not answer, too busy searching the ground. Without explanation, he began digging through the melted snow. His search was met with a queering sort of stare but they let James alone for whatever crazy plan, and they did not doubt it 'd be mad if not weird, ignoring the numbing cold his finger suffered before a loud " _Aha!"_ brought them closer to the manic Pureblood.

They did not expect their best friend would be so happy from finding a long sturdy branch on hand.

"Err…" Sirius wasn't sure the right words to question what's in James' head.

Without a word and still loony grin, James took out his wand and transfigured the branch into a long metal pole. He wasn't expecting the sudden change in weight but manage to stamp his feet without falling over. "If anything alive can't get close then we don't have to." Peter and Sirius had their eyes blown wide as understanding glinted in them. He threw the pole at Sirius and without another word exchange tried to reach for the knot on the tree without reaching the familiar edge where the willow would start attacking.

The other waited with strain hitch in their throat as the pole got closer and closer to the tree as Sirius gritted his teeth. Focusing his precision until the pole started reaching the edge of the knot before finally pushing a firm pressure in the middle of the knot.

At first, there were cheers at Sirius success, but they were still reluctant to get any closer to the wild swinging tree with no proof it had work. So James pushed Peter forward into the Wreckage Zone and watched amusingly as he was in tears while fumbling on his knees, too in panic to stand upright, to stay out of the Willow's reach.

"Calm down you dolt, look! The Willow's not attacking."

Peter paused his fumbling and realized he was right, slumping down with a squeak, "Warn me next time why don't you Jerk?!"

"Ah, but where's the fun in that?"Sirius said with a hearty chuckle.

"My heart can't take you and your little fun," he moaned.

James and Peter reached for the first and held the pole on their side as Sirius reached them last. They were quick to find the hole hidden within the thick roots and crept down them. James and Sirius scanned the vast expanse of shadows and dirt of the tunnel with unrestrained wonder and excitement while Peter quivered in nervousness from behind them, his gut warn him of something very, very, _very_ bad about to happen but kept his mouth shut. He told them as such, but they dismissed his thought for being a coward.

If only they heeded his words more seriously, they wouldn't have known how worse the night turns out.

"How far do you think this tunnel goes?"

"Not sure, Hogsmeade I guess?" Peter mumbled out, "It might be some sort of hidden passage for evacuation. Like the one muggle royalties have if they were under attack."

"Seriously, muggle have those?"

Their talk was cut short when a short deep growl. Loud enough to hear the creaking of the woods and the air trembled in heaviness in time with the shudder of their whole body.

The mousey boy gulped, and was afraid his bladder couldn't hold, "Can we go back now?"

For once, they didn't call him a coward, partly because they felt the same urge at that moment. But James curiosity was stronger, preserved by his desire to be a true Gryffindor that he pressed forward. Sirius, never one to abandon a friend, stuck to him like glue, wand at the ready in his hand. Little Peter still believes they should go back, but he's loyal bound to his friends, no matter how bad things might get he would never shy away from danger or pain, he's not Gryffindor for nothing.

The darkness dimmed a bit less, a small but a bright source was coming from the end of the tunnel. They hadn't realized they had held their breath as if the air was constricting the amount of oxygen they needed, the drumming of their heart sounded deafening to their ears and the only clue that time hadn't stopped around them, and the only light source they spotted some like the sun as they edged nearer to it. They stuck to the walls, peering from the edge of the hole, expecting to see–"Remus!"

The dirty blonde boy was hunched on his knees, looking very in pain before jolting up in surprise that quickly to dawning horror.

"What are you– what the bloody hell are you doing here? Get out!"

"Wow, Remus, nice to see you too. I didn't know your mother live here, a bit shabby and not quite what I was expecting a sickly person would live in."

"Lay off the sarcasm Sirius, this is serious busi– _Oh, come on_! Don't laugh. You can't stay here. Get out before it's too late, please!"

It was the " _Please"_ that caught them off guard. Never have they heard him sounding so pained, so desperate, and so afraid. They couldn't move, not when seeing their friend who was obviously in need of help. Unaware that their 'help' was the last thing Remus needed.

"Remus, are you in trouble? You know you can tell us anything right?"

"You don't understand. You have to get out now before it's too la– _urk!"_ He fell to his knee once more. James was only a step closer before the hunched boy shouted, "STAY AWAY! RUN! FOR THE LOVE OF GOD DON'T LET ME HURT YOU _UUURRRRRGGGHHHHHH_!"

The shock and fear had them rooted in place, watching in morbid fascination as Remus began to shift. His hair grew thick and covered his skin. His mouth lengthened into a snarling jaw. His hands sprouted sharply clawed paws.

It was only when three pairs of eyes met with yellow eyes did they finally scream. Turning their tail and running like their life depended on it. Which they were.

Incited by the fresh smell of blood and flesh, the werewolf growled before lunging at the group of schoolboys out of curfew. They ran and ran — their feet pumping them forward for every bark from behind. Too out of breath to even scream for help. Even with a head start, their wolfish friend managed to gain at them quickly. They reached the entrance under the roots of the Willow Tree, in time to escape the clutch of the deadly beast. Unfortunately, they didn't consider how deprived werewolf was from having never tasted the plump bloody flesh being ripped apart with his jaw.

If they had, one of them wouldn't have been grabbed by the cursed child.

Sirius' cry was deafening as he felt his leg clutched around the sharp claw and felt the countdown of his doom. He screamed and sobbed, pleading for someone, anyone to save him. Already he imagined himself bleeding and scarring as the wolf tear him to pieces as his personal banquet until he was left nothing but bones. Then he thought about how Remus would feel once he regained his senses, picturing the devastation on his face and the heart-wrenching cry as he bathed in his blood.

Pair of hands grabbed each of his arms. His red-rimmed eyes looked up to find James and Peter pulling him up and away from the beast. James made the extra effort to pull out his wand, aiming at the monster behind him, " _Flipendo."_

Remus — No, not Remus, it's anything but the nerdy Gryffindor they've come to know and love — was thrown back by the spell. Giving them an opening to pull Sirius out of the woodwork. Without slowing down, they ran back up to the school. Forgetting the temperamental tree behind them that gave them blessing by whipping them on the back, pushing them forward away from the tree, and in turn from the werewolf.

They ran and ran as far as their feet could take them, and went further deep into the Forbidden Forest. The darkness of the night and shadows made it hard to navigate, but the rough howl that made them trip was enough to push them onward.

"Why did we even went to the forest? This is the last place we should be going."

"How should I know, I was following you!"

"Me? I was following him."

Sirius growled and pulled up his pants to show the nasty gash across his calf, "My legs are bleeding out, I can't even go on a Knight Bus like this!"

Their breathless bickering was stopped when a darker shadow went over them before the wolf blocked them if it could even be called that. Unlike a normal one, it was almost hairless and had no problem walking with its two hind legs. Its bright yellow eyes locked on them with a predatory gaze that made them whimper.

"We're dead. We're going to die."

"No, we are not." James, armed with a wand, was shaking and doubt he could fire spell properly. But he can't back away now, not when his friends needed them most. "When I say go, run as fast as you can and get some help. I'll hold back _it_ for as long as possible until then."

"Are you nuts? James, I can barely walk with my feet like this. You go, I'm better at curse and jinxes than you."

"Do we have time to argue?"

They don't if the lunging werewolf was any indication. The trio was too busy screaming than to notice the newest company they had before the Half Breed was pushed aside midair.

Remus hit the tree hard but easily shake himself out of it. He bared his teeth at the larger-than-normal wolf, growling back at him.

The three kids were left agape at the sight; a wolf and a werewolf, grappling and biting as they seized each other's neck. Then two new wolves appeared and pushed Remus back. The children jolted at the whole pack's arrival. It is the normal course of action for them to panic further, but they were oddly calm watching the pack circling them like a protective barrier against the scarier wolf.

Despite the overwhelming number, the werewolf kept eyeing them like it was ready to jump on them, but the wolves barked out to him. Pushing him back away from the gobsmacked children. They barked and snarled at one another some and they oddly look they were conversing. The werewolf taught muscle then loosen and looked cowed from them before very reluctantly backing off.

Peter was the first to break the shock silence, "Did...did we just got saved by wolves?"

None answered him, probably because some of the wolves turned their attention to them. Their eyes widen in panic like deer across the headlights. But the wolves seemed to sense their distressed and edge closer to them slowly followed by a calming whine at the back of their throat. Not unlike a person trying to soothe an injured, scared animal. Their eyes were locking to them as if to convey their sympathy.

One of the wolves sniffed Sirius's bloodied leg, and he tensed. James grabbed reassuringly on his shoulder, "Don't worry; they haven't hurt us before, they won't be hurting us now."

The wolf looked down, gauging Sirius' reaction before ducking his head and licked his leg clean from his blood. Sirius shivered in goosebumps from the wet rough treatment but was extremely grateful from numbing the pain, though it was still bleeding he could now actually walk without a limp anymore.

The smaller wolf then backed away and made a long howl that echoed the forest. They then scampered away, leaving the bewildered children from the surreal experience.

Once they started their way back to the castle. Halfway, Sirius couldn't muster the strength to keep moving before collapsing on the foot of the stairs of Hogwarts.

"Peter, go and get some potions from the infirmary! We'll wait back at the dorm."

"Me?" He squawked, glancing on his sides as if he would magically anyone else, "How am I supposed to explain to Pomfrey why we're out of curfew and Sirius suffering werewolf injuries?"

"I don't know. Lie. Steal. Do what you have to do, just don't let him suffer worse than he already is."

"But…"

Irritated at his hesitancy and the swelling pain on his legs, Sirius shouted, "For Merlin's sake, get the damn potions already!"

Peter jumped at his outburst and finally skidding fast to find the potions they need, while James covered them with his Cloak, taking him back to their room. They waited anxiously for the small boy. The Potter Heir did his best in giving his best friend first aid and generally tries not to spread blood everywhere.

"James," he croaked, "Before I die…"

"Don't say that!"

"Before I die, I want you to have my only muggle song group album; Pink Floyd and make sure you find a way to play it for all the Great Hall to hear. I will not rest in peace until Hogwarts know the greatness of David Gilmour."

It was such a stupid and _Sirius_ thing to say, James couldn't help explode on laughter even when he tried to hold back the blood in place with his shirt. "Don't be an idiot Sirius. I'll do that after you die, not before. Since when do you listen to muggle bands?"

He shrugged, "It started as just another way to make my parents mad, but then I got quickly hooked."

Running footsteps made them turn, finding Peter out of breath, a bunch of potions bottle gathered around his arms. Labels such as Blood-Replenishing, _Trumplelop_ he knew as a cooling potion, Healing-cut, Sealing Gel, and Hair Growth?

"I just snatch whatever I think helps, is that okay?" he squealed nervously, afraid he might have done wrong.

James, honestly, could care less. He waved his hand for him to get closer, "Just… just give it here, quick!"

Potions in hand, he went immediately for the Sealing Gel, coating it on the long jagged scar and ignoring the sharp hiss.

"Bare with it, we need to stop the bleeding for this, and this is the only remedy I know that works on a magical ailment."

"Oh great, so on top of leaving a scar, I'll be the next Wolfy McWolf."

"Sirius is infected?!" Peter yelped, legs half scrambling away in fear.

"Don't be an idiot you two, he wasn't bitten, he was scratched. You're walking out with a scar as far as I know."

"I'm luckier than more half the blokes in the stories that involve… _you know_ , considering I'm not dead or infected."

"So, what are we supposed to do now?"

"Now?" James said, "Now, we go to sleep." With a flick of his wand, he changes clothes then buried himself within the safety blanket on his bed. The other two were left watching him, unsure how to react. "What? I'm tired, I'm sleepy, so I'm going to sleep off my near death experience and make sure I'm not

Peter and Sirius exchanged glances. One shrugged and followed his best friend's act, the other nervously followed but was left tossing and turning without a wink of sleep in the end.

So it was expected for him to be the first one to wake up at the break of dawn and screamed like a little girl when he saw Remus sitting quietly in the middle room like everything was right in the world when it is anything but, waking up the others with a start. His hair brushed tidily in contrast to his shabby attire. His back hunched and twiddling his thumb as he stared back with barely concealed nerve. James was left to gawk at him, millions of questions raced through his mind but failed to leave out one other than, "What the bloody hell?"

Remus winced, giving out a tired sigh as he brushed frustratedly at his hair. Failing to say anything which prompt James to blow up, "What was that last night? We followed you and found out you had your own secret base under the Whomping Willow and then you started changing and chasing us for our lives. What, what were we supposed to think? What's going on with you?"

"You followed me?" he asked one point of the drawn-out tirade.

That made James glared harder at his friend, "Not the point and of course we followed you. Your lies were pathetic enough that I almost feel insulted. I mean, this is how many times did your mother got sent to St. Mungos? And for a Pinocchio Curse? Really?"

"Not my best excuse, huh?" He tried to play it off, but the air wasn't getting any lighter, and his shoulder sagged. "Sorry, I'm sorry that I kept you this from you all. I...I'll talk to Professor Dumbledore, and you won't ever see me again. You guys won't get in trouble–"

"That's not what we're asking!"

The outburst surprised them all. James got up from his bed and paced back and forth. Wiping his face as if it could erase the frustration building inside him before huffing out, "Just...just tell us. No more lies. No more excuses. Tell us what you are."

Oh, they knew. How could they not after last night. James, Sirius, and Peter avoided the word the whole night. Partly in denial and partly because they wanted the confirmation from the lips of their friend.

"I'm a werewolf."

There was no gasp, no shouts, just a well-owned silence. Stretching on to the point of awkwardness as neither sides seem to know what to do then.

"Well," of course it was Sirius who broke the silence with a loud clap, "That was an informative and invigorating talk for something we already know. Which quite frankly was overly dramatic, and coming from me, that saying something."

Remus could help but the breathless laugh he let out before his eyes locked on to his bandaged leg. His gaze darkness before apologetically meet his eyes, "Sirius...about your leg…"

"Save it, Remus," James cut in, "This is Sirius we're talking, he'll just show off to everyone and make himself look cool."

Sirius opened his mouth but thought about it more and agreed he would most likely do just that.

Remus blinks continuously, looking back and forth between his roommates, waiting for the angry accusation. None came.

"So," Peter shifted in his bed, "Does this mean we aren't telling anyone?"

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Well duh, of course not Idiot. How am I going to show off how I ran away from a werewolf when they knew it's him."

"Hey! What's wrong with me being a werewolf?"

"Sorry Remus, but you're not exactly the most intimidating guy out there. I mean, no one is going to tremble in fear once they know you fold your socks."

"Not to mention you brush your hair for around half an hour."

"Do you want me to start with Chocolate Frog Cards collection. You hoard them worse than a dragon."

"But...but...I'm a monster. How could you stand me? I can't even stand myself half the time."

"I repeat, folded sock, Remus. Get it in your big head that we don't care what you are."

"We're your friends Remus. We don't call ourselves Gryffindors if we turn our backs on you because of a silly little scratch then you have another thing coming."

"Friends til the end. Hell or high water, remember?"

They were fabrishing the truth. They know they are. The trio of Gryffindors witnessed firsthand how horrifying the bloodlust of a werewolf could be. How could they not be afraid? But it didn't stop the gratitude the boy felt for hearing the words he longed to hear, longed, hope, and meant their acceptance. Only ever imagining it in his daydreams. The tears broke out before he could stop it and he quickly wiped it off, not like they hadn't noticed it, but he was grateful they hadn't point it out.

"Just...just next time, try not to follow me during my time of the month, alright?"

"You mean your period?"

In hindsight, Sirius deserved that pillow on the face, but every one of us broke out in laughter and it everything felt normal again. If he was sporting a shit-eating grin because of the look on his face then who could tell?

They left the dorm with a newly strengthen bond to their friendship they believe would last for a lifetime — their raucous laughter robust throughout their common room. It was almost a signature for them to arrive anywhere with a harmonious laugh.

Their good morning went on throughout their breakfast. Though it dampened when the Headmaster revealed a bloody trail around the floor of Hogwarts and asked for the injured to come forward to one of the teachers and help heal them instead of stealing them from the infirmary. The future marauders were expectantly tight-lipped.

Their excitement wasn't over however when after they were done with breakfast, Peter noticed a notable figure walking straight at them. Her emerald eyes glinted determinedly.

" _Uh-ho_. What did you do now, James?"

"What are you on about?"

"Evans coming here. 5 o'clock. And she doesn't look pleased."

"Well, what are you asking me for?"

"Oh please, we all know about your little crush on her. We just wanted to know how spectacular bad your flirting attempt this time."

James spluttered with an odd shade of red across his cheek, "I so do not have a crush on– Evans! This is new, what brings you seeking our glorious presence today." He wagged his eyebrows and chest puffed, and his smile showed not an ounce of the nervousness he had around her.

He expected the usual exasperating eye roll or annoyed glare, but he found she was hesitating. Her gaze shifted to meet his and away even as she bit her lips. "Don't get too of a big head Potter because I'm not going to make this a habit but..." After a moment of contemplation, she steeled herself with a deep breath, "I need a favour."

* * *

 **AN: It was supposed to be a short funny chapter where I make it like the memes. But it turns into a suspence thriller knstead. I swear I don't know where my muse is taking me but when I was writimg James, I thought iif he was really like Harry, then he is more likely to confront his friend by following him on the spot rather than accusing with little evidence. That, and they have to know that animals could calm the werewolf from somewhere.**

 **Anyway, Happy New Year everyone. Hope ypu have a better year. Don't forget to review. Love the revies.**


	49. Act II: Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: A Tall Hat's Tall Tale**

 **Words: 4,768**

 **Recap:** This is James speaking. Percy's not here at the moment so let me do a better recap than him. So apparently my roommate/best friend is a werewolf. Shocking. And for a moment, I almost thought we were going to die. It was awesome. Just when you think the crazy things are over, Lily came up and asked us for a favor. This week is turning out good for me.

* * *

Had anyone asked me when the best time for anyone to crept into a teacher's office in Hogwarts, dinner would be your best bet. Not only would the whole faculty be there, but the multitude of students wouldn't raise anyone's eyebrow if a few of them happen to be absent.

I was by the eagle-shaped gargoyle alongside Severus, waiting with bated breath for the next sweet's name the Old Mad Man uses for the day. Sev was anything but thrilled — his arm crossed tightly over his body like he's holding himself back, but I could sympathize with his reasons.

"We don't need him."

"Severus."

"We don't need him," he repeated insistently.

I lost count restarting the same conversation, "You at least owe him for the prank you did last fall."

"I don't owe that...that...self-absorbing mongrel and his cronies anything." Sev has more to say than just that; he went on to a long tirade of what he thinks of James and how much he deserved to be knocked off his high horse that our meeting with him is beginning to turn more into a ticking time bomb, ready to explode on our faces.

I silently pray to Hecate for any type of miracles so this night could end without anyone's blood on the floor.

"This isn't about you liking him. This is about putting the past aside and redeeming your mistake at the same time we are going to work together until we reach our collective goals, got it?"

Sev pursed his lips in distaste but nodded all the same, "Got it… but we still don't need him."

It took everything in me not to start another round of sighing. Well, I tried.

The distinctive footsteps instantly alerted me, my eyes shifted back and forth but were met by a hollowed hallway, winter breeze blows and sent shiver, not unlike a passing ghost would do, the tap-tap sound made it all the more evidence of another's presence.

Sure enough, the air seemed to ripple before it visibly shifted, uncovering three red-tied students occupying the previous empty hall.

James didn't find the arrangement any more agreeable than us, but it was still a bit of shock he would accept joining us at all. Next to him, looking hauntingly and imposingly at us, was Sirius. A wand in his hand, giving a silent warning that one wrong move from us would put us on the end of his stick. I guess letting Lily do the talking for us was the right choice.

"Where's the rest of your little group, Potter? Couldn't bother to show up to cover your arse and kiss it for you?"

 _Aaaaaannnnd_ we're making a great start already, aren't we?

"None of your greasy haired business Snivellus. You're only lucky Evans here has a prettier face, or we would have made you beg us for help," James claimed with an upturned sniff.

Severus' face contorted in that I thanked Lily to intervene quickly.

"Really, only my face? And I thought it was my charming personality."

James spluttered and waved his arm exaggeratedly as he tried to be in Lily's good grace. Despite not being close, me and Sirius ended up snickering together at his sad attempt to impress her.

Thinking it's best to cut the chit-chat short before another fight broke out, I clapped loudly to get their attention, "Right let's get this plan started. James, do you have the password?"

The shaggy-haired boy nodded and walked up on the front of the avian gargoyle, "Butterbeer Biscuit." There was a click, and the eagle statue began to shift and twist, revealing a set of stairs.

"Okay, you guys wait up here while I go to the office." I turned and was about to take the first step when an arm blocked my path upward.

"Sorry, but we don't trust you enough to handle this alone." Sirius tried to comment casually, "You don't mind if I take you up in searching this mysterious clue with you, do you?"

I could tell at the corner of my eyes that Sev had a few words of what he thought of that, but I put on my best passive look, "By all means, come along." I pushed his arm away and continued my way onward, followed by light footsteps behind. Despite an annoying shadow tailing me around, I admit it's weird to be actively trying to get in trouble in school. Usually, trouble comes wherever I want to or not. Guess I'll have to cross off "Breaking into the Principal's office" from my list.

When we finally hit the office, my mind whirled to the last time I talk with Dumbledore here. Nothing changes as I recalled — not like it was hard to forget — silver instruments stood on spindle-legged tables, whirring and emitting little puffs of smoke. Portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses on the wall, either glancing down curiously at me or pretending to sleep. An enormous, clawfoot desk, and, sitting on a shelf behind it, a shabby, tattered wizard's hat; the Sorting Hat.

Just the one I needed.

I grabbed hold of it and was about to put it on my head for some questions, "What are you doing?" Sirius' question was borderline demanding and made me want to ignore him in spite, but I kept that urge tamped down.

"We don't know about the Treasure enough to understand the clue we have — what it is and why it was hidden in the first place — so the next best thing is to ask the most probable person who knows all the secret of Hogwarts," I smirked as I showed him what most likely be the icon of a stereotypical wizard hat. "Who better than the one who've lived through the years besides the founder?"

"Wait, so your plan is to...ask the Sorting Hat where the Treasure is?"

"I doubt it'd be that easy. There would be no point for the elaborate riddles otherwise, but we might find out more secrets or clues if we learn more about the Founders and the treasure they hid."

Sirius begrudgingly admitted it was a good idea and said nothing as I put the hat on me for the first time since my first day in Hogwarts.

 _Ahh… a curious thing. What brings you here little Half-Blood? I don't often get to sit on the same head twice._

"You tell me. You're in my head, aren't you?"

Deep chuckle reverberated in my mind, and I had to repress a shudder, it was a weird thing to have a thought that's not your own inside your head. Is this how sharing a mind feels like?

 _You seek for the Treasure of Hogwarts_. His chuckle became full-blown laughter. _A thousand years I've been in Hogwarts, and this is the first time someone has asked me this. Unfortunately, I cannot tell you anything on its whereabouts._

"What can you tell me then?"

 _Hmm, as you've suspect, I have only stories of how the treasure came to be._

"Well, get on with it then."

 _But that's all they are. Stories. What could they be used to you?_

I was silent a bit, trying to come up with a proper answer to what I felt of stories. "One of the first thing I learn as a Half-Blood is that we survive from the stories of the past."

The hat's chuckle seized, and the silent in my head became a bit disturbing instead of the opposite.

 _Very well, close your eyes and let me be the first to tell you. The story of how Gryffindor's Treasure came to be. But to do that, you must know how the Four Founders united._

. . .

 _Godric Gryffindor was never always the dashing wizard knight that everyone knows and love._

(Aren't you laying the compliment a bit too thick?)

 _(Quiet, you! I had barely started.)_

 _He was an ordinary farm boy who happens to have two wizards as a parent. He had been energetic as a child and has a heart of gold. However, he believed he was meant for greater things and join the training to become a knight just as the Kingdom of England was found._

 _Godric was unparalleled in his nimble hands around his sword and large build that braved through challenges helped him rose in rank. His famous for charming wit and funny disposition and made him beloved by his squadrons and the common folks, although, he was also renowned for his horrid singing._

(Not surprise.)

 _Despite that, dear old Gryffindor never forgotten his roots and secretly_ practising _magic within the hidden parts of the castle. Wizards were not harder to gain contact with one another, but ask the right question, and you would be ushered to the nearest hidden wizarding place. He was exceptionally talented with charms, curses, and any spells that use wandwork._

 _My mindscape was occupied by the picture of Godric, not far from who I imagined his younger version of the painting I saw of him would be like, sweating beneath the sun as he produced excellent workmanship within the confines of his metal armor. He was a man long ginger hair tied behind with a sideburn, rugged chin, and hazel eyes that sparkled with mischievous and challenge. For some reason, he reminded me a bit of James. Just his demeanor though, not his face. His face would have been Medieval version of Chris Pine._

 _The war, however, still fresh within the people's mind before King Athelstan had decreed the abolitions of magic in his kingdom. He was the first king to unite England into one flag, but being a warring state for so long with one another. He needed something to relieve the tension, so they set up the only thing they could think off._

 _Competition._

(What? Seriously, that's all it took?)

 _(Never underestimate the friendship comes from a few rowdy bets and a good fights. Why do you think muggles kept on with their Olympics?)_

 _And never did anyone realize they unveiled the planning Fates had in store at that moment._

 _My mind was filled with the images of a long lost. I was reminded of all those movie reenactments of the medieval age. Stone cobbled houses, people in rag clothes as they go about their day, the many farm animals being pulled through the street that you could almost smell the barnyard scent from the whole town._

 _People all over England came together that day for the great competition where people from the four great lands pit their best against each other for the title of the best._

(So this fight is just a way to let off steam and get the right for the better-than-thou boasts?)

 _(...you're not shutting up any time soon, are you?)_

 _(Prrroooooobably_ not.)

 _Haa...anyway, where was I? Off course fearless Gryffindor took no time to draft himself. On the fated day, he took on knights big and_ small, _and climbed his way to the top. Many eyes were upon him, some with awe, some with envy, and one even was curious._

 _Because among those spectators was a noble guest who came from the far Fen._

 _That man was Salazar Slytherin._

 _A quiet came to mind from within the shadows, which is a surprising skill to do it in broad daylight. I never imagined anyone could have natural silver hair and yet here he was, with upturned hawk-like nose, sharp pointy chin, and sharp cunning eyes told anyone who sees that there's always something tick and turn within his broad mind. Unlike Godric's unruly hair, his was the utmost pristine care, not unlike Lucius, that I doubt most girls would use the number of hair products for their hair as much as he would for his._

 _He came from a prideful and shrewd family. They were much known for sacrificing the lives of hundreds of wizards and witches to keep the good grace of the Royal Irish family in their back pockets. Salazar was never one to be satisfied with what life has given him. For better or worse, he is ambitious and believes wizards and witches are not meant to depend on muggles for their livelihood._

 _Those two, however, weren't the only wizards in hiding. An event such as these is an open invitation for wizards from near and far to slip into the masses. Such as perpy Helga Hufflepuff, a humble herbologist, who came from good ol' Wales._

A plump young woman, brunette tied in a bun as she sorted her stall among the rest of the merchants. She was carefully cataloging her merchandise in two separate tables from her bag, but one plant nearly bit her finger off before shoving it back down.

 _Seeking of enough fortune from selling her prized plants, and the dense crowds helped many wizards and witches to sell their merchandise inconspicuously. Though sneaking in the Mandrakes had been a pain through the checkpoint. Kind of like certain wanderlust Hufflepuff I know and his kept beasts._

(Who?)

 _Nevermind that. Then last there's intelligent Rowena Ravenclaw who was only passing by._

(...That's it?)

 _(That was it. owena had never been one to like crowds. Especially when she was a runaway princess up from Scotland.)_

(Oh, I see, I see– Wait a second, what do you mean by runawa–)

 _She came for knowledge for knowledge's sake, searching for books and_ artefacts _from places far and wide. It just so happened that she came_ during _the festival._

Again, in my mind's eye was the picture of a woman standing out amidst the sea of people. Not because of her clothes or anything, just from the way she stands and holds herself was enough to tell that she came from a higher upbringing than mere commoners. Her dark brunette hair hid within her hood, and her gray eyes reminded me of McGonagall, sharp that tolerates no nonsense.

 _Four diverse people came for four different purposes. You would think it's unlikely for their paths to intersect, however, on the last day of the festival that's when everything went sideways._

 _Rowena was found only because of chance. When during her quick skimming of books of what might be a hidden spellbook, using a simple Revelio spell she whispered to the books before buying one she wants. Though some books were hidden more uniquely, such as needing to shake it, dripping blood into it, or you had to be a wizard to be able to open._

 _What she had not accounted for was that some books were a bit more alive than others as she accidentally revealed opened a wild one. It wreaked havoc by shredding books, clothes, and food from the stalls around until Rowena was pushed to quell in her terms._

 _Least to say, they were gawking all around her by that poin_ t.

(You tell me.)

 _At the height of the festival, within the depths of the castle, Salazar had been summoned by his brother. The thick crowd was the perfect cover for him to kill Salazar unbeknownst by anyone, undermining the new king at the in the process for letting it happen within his home ground._ _Salazar didn't let him off easily. Faced in a wizarding duel, the green-robed man was a better wizard between the two, and he wasn't going down without a fight. But the sparks of their conflict hadn't gone unnoticed and invited the guards down to investigate. The two wizard nobles were quick to hide their wands, but the younger brother was quick to accuse his fellowflesh and blood of attempting sorcery and how he had tried to stop him — forcing the older man to flee the scene with a quick apparition._

 _Helga's reason was nothing more because of her blunder, switching magical plants with regular ones. It was no wonder her customer screamed when_ a rosemary _started walking and dancing on her cart. Nor was the scream of witch soon after._

 _The fact she had to abandon her cart was the most heartbreaking thing for Helga as she ran for her life._

 _Godric has fought his way into the final round. Crowds were growing wild by his great feet coming from a farm boy. Too naive and straightforward was he that he did not realize the implication of rousing the jealousy of the noble knights he had stumped single-handedly._

 _They don't approve of his achievement because of his origin. Prestige was everything in that period, so it took a band of adolescent knights-in-training thinking it was a great idea to paint Godric as a wizard in front of the masses was a great idea._

(I take it did not go over well.)

(Understatement of that century.)

And so they all ran. One from a cheated customer. One from bad luck. The other from a prank gone wrong. And last from a jealous family. They ran, and ran, deeper into the woods. To the moment their fate intersect.

(You kept saying fate this, fate that, can you get on with it?)

( _You keep forgetting who's telling the story, cheeky little brat._ )

 _Each made a turn, each out of chances, but then the four came to meet within an open clearing, out from the shadows of old dying trees. There were no introductions between them, only the exchange of wide panic eyes of the four that tells the whole story. When the sound of their pursuers was close, it didn't take long for them to begin running together as if they had done so for years._

"Wait, we can't go there!"

"I beg your pardon?"

"She's right," Helga added her thoughts, "That's the Dead Forest–"

"Charr'ming name," Salazar drawled.

"–the first forest to ever grow on earth. Even muggles know not to set foot on its path."

"Well, we either go onward, or the one dead shall be us." Godric was the first to run head straight to the creepy dark forest of doom. At a glance, it might look brave, but I can't shake the fact he looked ready to run headfirst into danger just for the hell of it.

 _The others only needed to glance at one another before following from behind. Deeper still until not even shadow of them left. The soldiers who followed did not dare to step through the cursed woods and decided to report their victory in chasing off the witches off the ground._

 _Once the danger of pursuit had ceased, that was when one of the most awkward introductions in history was made._

The scene changed to the four being chased (again), this time by a ten-foot-tall walking tree, plodding through the forest without a care, and it apparently breathes out fire like a furnace. There's a lot of things wrong with that picture that I'm not sure which one to point out first.

"Ah told yeh nat to go to the forest! I told yeh! But did any of yeh listen? Nae!"

"Shut yer yap Woman and starr' running!"

"I AM RUNNIN' YEH HALF-MAN TWIG!"

"SAY THAT AGAIN, YE BANSHEE!"

"By the way, would anyone mind give out their names?"

Salazar turned incredulous at Godric, "Yer asking this now? Now?!"

"Oh, I'm Helga. Helga Hufflepuff."

"I'm surrounded by a crew of no-brain roosters!"

To say the least, they had a rocky start in their relationship.

The scene didn't end there. For some reason or another, Helga stopped in her track and looked back at the monstrous tree coming right at her. Her companions were shouting her name and hurrying away, but her next words managed to silence them.

"This isn't real." The yellow woman looked back and pointed at the still moving creature, "See, I implore you to properly see it. He's breathing fire but nothing burns, he walks but there's no footprints or broken trees on his tracks. It's not real!"

They all calmed down somewhat, but still ready to fly at any given moment. The still closing of the Giant Tree did not make it easier to put aside their nerves. But once the tree had reached out for the lone Hufflepuff standing before it dissipated into the mist. A giddy smile spread to her cheeks, and they all spare a moment to be euphoric from not getting killed by an actual tree monster.

"What sorrcery is this?"

"An illusion. The forest's way of protecting itself from intruders within their domain."

"Great. This is just great." Rowena couldn't help the snark, "Not only muggles but also a whole forest trying to out us."

"This is all yer fault!" The nobleman pointed the rough knight.

"My fault?!"

"Yer run and drag us into this insipid death trap. If ye stopped and think, ye would know we could have handled facing a bunch of muggles."

"Outlandish claim you cry from a kin such as yours. Do you think I don't know of your family, Slytherin?

"What did yer say of my family?"

The back and forth bickering only helps flamed the tension, poor Rowena had enough. "QUIET! ALL OF YE SHUUSH!"

Ironically, her resulted cry unknowingly provoke the hidden nesting of creepy tall legged pigs that looks could literally suck the life out of you.

Helga gasped, "Don't make sudden moves, those are Nogtails. They're not violent, but they could give you nasty diseases if you're not careful."

"Oh, come on!" Godric got up and boldly faced some of the pigs with an outstretched hand, "They're likelier to be illusions than not–" A chomped to his hand cut off his words, and they all run the second Godric cried a high pitched yelp with a herd of Nogtails on their tails.

They barely have time to catch their breath before getting bombarded with either the forest's resident or illusions and finding out which is which was the headache-inducing part. It was a bit funny watching the four people esteemed to be this great wizards and witches that helped shape the wizarding society today having their very own rendition of a scooby-doo run. But they weren't famous for nothing; the Founders were quick to adapt working together to go against the forest until midnight came and they finally had time to make a campfire for a reprieve, and when they began to open up with one another as they bared their soul.

"Wait, your brother tried to kill you, and that's the all you have to say? You're impressed?!" Godric cried, eyebrows raised at the fact.

"I survived this far because I was the most cautious one unlike my 11 other siblings were disposed of in much more...unique...circumstances. It was an admirable move of him to turn the unfavourable situation of our exposed duel into a way to make myself fall from grace. I'm more ashamed of not thinking it sooner, blasted brother of mine."

(Wait, wait, wait. His brother admitted trying to kill him, and that's how he reacted?)

( _They were a cold-blooded family in the medieval age. Civil war among family members is practically tradition then. His eleven other brothers were either fell, burned, stabbed, or poisoned to death from mysterious causes.)_

(Getting stab is a mysterious cause?)

Helga and Godric stared long and hard, clearly eye-boggling at his words that were not normal. Only Rowena seemed to be able to sympathize with him as she nodded along in his story, "I know, family right? Teh things they do fer power."

Half of the Founders were looking more concerned by their fellow companions, but not brave enough to ask if they were alright mentally. Helga decided to change the subject by telling them of her pride garden she grew herself and held a double business by selling both herbal remedies for muggles and potion ingredients for wizards.

"That's a risky thing to do for yeh to do for them. I don't understand why do it anyway. It's a miracle you haven't been outed until today." Rowena commented.

"I can't not help them when someone in needs my expertise. Not all muggles are bad, you know." Helga defended them, "In fact, I found them quite delightful."

Salazar rolled his eyes, "Oh grreat, yer one of those."

Rowena snorted in agreement, "Ay, they are until they decided to put you on the stake. Their ignorance for all things magic is almost painful to watch. Sometimes I wonder if they just want to see senseless violence regardless of innocence."

"Because you don't know them just as muggles don't know us. I can't say they aren't evil in people who love to watch suffering, but I've lived with muggles my whole life, and I can say for certain I know those who would lay their life for me as I for them. The noble heart doesn't just come from one kind, you know." Godric gave his two-cent in the end.

 _They did more than that as they also protect one another._

Rowena looked like she was diligently reciting what she knows of magical fungus they find while Helga had no problem picking it despite the unusual spore it made. All the while Godric was in the background, holding off a miniature Cerberus with his sword, with Salazar shooting spells from a bit away.

 _They learn from each other._

Salazar passionately made long-winded speeches for the spell he was teaching Godric, but the former knight ignored him and dived right in any way, resulting him to jump from the recoil of his rebounded spell and slammed onto the noble, squashing him down. Rowena and Helga laughed at the scene even as one had a furry skin while the other had blue spiky haired with an uneaten plant on hand. Clearly, they had botched teachings as well. But they relish the laughter anyway, even the uptight Salazar, for who could have the chance to say anyone laughed joyously in the middle of the Death Forest?

 _And you know what they say. There are some things you can't share without ending up liking each other, and struggling together in a deadly forest as fellow wizards fugitives are one of them._

(I have never heard of that ridiculous saying before.)

 _On the last day of their venture in the woods, they were met by a herd of reindeers._

(I'm sorry, reindeers? Did I hear that right?)

 _Yes, they were just as confused since reindeers were not one associated with extreme violence, and they are generally passive creatures. However, when the large beats came surrounding them out of the shadow of the forest, it did not ease the tension within them until they were ushered to the heart of the woods._

 _Lay within them was the biggest reindeer of all, fur as white as_ snow _that radiant power within the blackness of the woods, while its antlers shone gold in contrast. It also intertwined with the trees' branches. As if the one reindeer was living and breathing alongside the forest._

 _The Founders were all mystified by its presence._

 _The Reindeer told them about the forest. How the lost of wizards, was scaring magic of the word with nobody maintaining the ley lines. They are killing the forest in return. The one Reindeer had been trying to support it with its life force, but it was scarcely enough._

 _So in return to releasing them, the Reindeers implore them to take the seed for them to grow someday when magic thrives the land once more._

 _Helga was the one entrusted with the seed, and once she accepted it. All the reindeers began to run in tandem. They run in a cluster until they were floating on thin air, circling them like a whirlwind before they were swept by the wind and vanished. Leaving them precisely not at the forest they were in_.

"So... we're out."

"You're right."

"I supposed."

"Then this is the end of our line."

 _But it wasn't the end of their line, only the continuation of a longer journey._

* * *

 **AN: Finally DONE! God, it was awful trying to write about the Founders. I can't seem to make up my mind. I want to make it as vague as possible but at the same time, I want to write Rowena yelling "Half-man twig" at Salazar. And it still not enough to write the whole story about them. Sorry for anyone that PM or Review and I didn't reply. I don't have the time at the moment and even now it's a stretch to publish this before I'm off. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

 **Also, REVIEWREVIEWREVIEW. Hehe, I'm a sucker for reviews so do express how you feel about this chapter.**


End file.
